Midgard őrei II
by april45
Summary: Na, végre hozzákezdtem a második évadhoz :) A történet ott folytatódik, ahol a Midgard őreiben abba maradt, és pörög tovább, nagyjából az utolsó részben leírt vázlatot követve. Még mindig a kaland, dráma, humor, romantika, barátság és immár család áll a középpontban új bonyodalmakkal, és persze a legváratlanabb helyzetekkel :D
1. Következmények

**Sziasztok!**

**Íme a Midgard őrei második évadjának első fejezete. Remélem ez a fic is annyira tetszeni fog nektek, mint az előzménye! :D**

**A kategória azért lett crossover, mert figyelembe veszem majd a Thor2, Vasember3 és Agents of SHIELD eseményeit is. Nem pont úgy, ahogy a Marvel megírta, és a Thor2 nem is fog megtörténni, de azért lesz némi párhuzam, majd meglátjátok. Az AOS meg azért fontos, mert az ottani karakterek is csatlakoznak majd a stábhoz... később. **

**Jó szórakozást, és kommenteljetek, ha még mindig érdekel a folytatás!**

**april45**

* * *

><p><strong>Következmények<strong>

New York, Stark torony, visszatérve a szigetről,

Hajnali három körül járt az idő. Antony Stark nem várta meg, hogy a SHIELD harci helikoptere visszavigye az államok jelenleg legnépszerűbb városába, hanem még útközben megbütykölte a Loki által tönkrevágott páncélját. Otthagyta a gépet és Fury-t, így már hajnali háromra hazaért. Haza... A tornyot most valahogy nem érezte otthonának. Csak fém, üveg és beton keverékének, ami jelenleg több rossz illetve szomorú gondolatot ébresztett benne, mint egyébként. _Emily... _Annyi együtt töltött idő után a lány így elárulta... Hátba szúrta a saját tornyában, ahol korábban hajnalokig buliztak együtt...

A torony felett körözött az levegőben. Még utoljára végignézett a város fényein, Manhattan romjain, és az éjszakára félbehagyott építkezéseken, majd landolt az erkélyen. A nappali ablaka még mindig hiányzott, de a szőnyegről az üvegszilánkok a takarítócsapatnak hála már eltűntek. Javris leszedte Tony-ról a páncél darabjait, a férfi pedig vett egy nagy levegőn, és besétált a kinyíló fotocellás ajtón. A négyórás gyorsrepülés alatt sem volt képes levezetni idegességét amiatt, ami a szigeten történt.

A nappaliban kigyúltak a fények, neki pedig első dolga volt, hogy a bárhoz sétált és kitöltött magának egy nagy pohár whisky-t jéggel. _Mégis mi ütött abba az istenverte lányba?!_ – rázta mag a fejét, és idegesen szívta magába a levegőt. A mellkasa már azóta szorított, mióta otthagyta Őket a szigeten, de most még jobban bele nyílalt a fájdalom. Kortyolt egyet az aranyszínű italból, majd a keserű íztől grimaszolva újból nagy levegőt vett. _Mégis hogy tehette?! _Tony szíve hevesen vert, ahogy a szeretett, csodált, féltett lányra gondolt, amint Loki karjaiba bújik, az ajkaira tapad, és...

- Javris! Fiziológiai elemzést! Most! – lihegte a milliomos, de leülni képtelen volt. Fel-alá sétált a pohárral a kezében. _Miért?! Miért tetted ezt velem, Emily?_

- Nehézlégzés, szapora pulzus, magas vérnyomás, izmok feszültsége... – jött a gépies hang. – Minden bizonnyal a stressz és idegesség jelei – vonta le a következtetést Javris. – Ha javasolhatom, hagyja abba az alkohol fogyasztását, uram...

- Fogd be, Javris! Nem ezt kérdeztem! – förmedt rá a rendszerére Tony. – Csak az érdekelt, hogy nem kapok-e szívrohamot! – Újat kortyolt a keserű italból. – De ezek szerint legalább emiatt nem kell aggódnom.

- Uram, az etanol ilyen koncentrációban veszélyt jelenthet a paraszimpatikus hatás kialakulására...

- Szarok rá! – kiáltotta a milliomos, és egy fali vezérlőn elnémította a rendszert. Tovább itta a whisky-t, miközben immár a szőnyegen rótta a köröket. Megpróbálta abbahagyni az értelmetlen dühöngést, és értelmes gondolatok után nézni.

Emily elárulta, ez biztos._ Még ha Lokit valóban megszállták is, ez akkor sem kifogás arra, hogy minden kérdezés nélkül ellopta a jogart. Jó, nem vitte el, de átjárót nyitott az alagsorban. Tisztában volt egyáltalán vele, hogy az mennyire veszélyes?! Száz, hogy nem! És most meg...! Muszáj volt neki összejönnie azzal az északi patkánnyal?! _Valamit nagyon bizonyítani akart, de ezzel csak a saját könnyűvérűségét bizonyította, legalábbis ő szerinte.Képes volt rámászni Lokira a szemük láttára!Bármennyire is próbálja elfogadni a lány által végletekig bizonygatott indítékait, erre még sincs bocsánat! _Ez a férfi lerombolta Manhattant, el akarta pusztítani a Földet, és ha ezt talán..., ismétlem, talán nem önszántából tette is, ez nem ok arra, hogy lesmárolja. _Talán megbocsátotta volna, hogy megszöktette, talán megértette volna, hogy nem volt hajlandó velük tartani a központba, de hogy össze is jött vele..?! Tony ezt már képtelen volt elnézni a lánynak.

Mégis...bántotta őt. A másik dolog, amit képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből, és ami még jobban nyugtalanította. Bármit tett is a lány ellene, az ő tettét sem magyarázza semmi. A Tesseract miatt nem tudta abbahagyni, de ahhoz is el kellett kezdenie. Az a pillanat, amikor elhatározta, hogy megbünteti a lányt, volt az, amit azóta százszor kitörölt volna az életéből. Sokszor engedte, hogy dühe és sértődöttsége eluralkodjon rajta, de ez most más volt. Tony sosem bántott még valakit, aki nem érdemelte meg, aki nem támadt rá, aki védtelen volt. És a lány az volt. Védtelen a kockával szemben, nem akart harcolni, és Tony már másodpercekkel később ráeszmélt, hogy nem érdemelte meg azt a szenvedést. Akár volt értelme Emily akciójának, akár csak egy ostoba ötlet volt, nem volt joga fájdalmat okozni neki. Jogában állt volna elfognia, lecsuknia, esetleg felpofoznia, de megkínozni a kockával... Tony eddig nem tudta, milyen az, amikor valaki elveszti önmagát, de immár ő is kénytelen volt csatlakozni a klubhoz.

Újból a pulthoz sétált, és kitöltött magának még egy pohár whisky-t. Képtelen volt dűlőre jutni magában. Haragudott a lányra, de még jobban érzett bűntudatot, amiért bántotta. Dühös volt magára, de őrá is, és főleg Lokira. Emellett pedig még jobban okolta a Tesseract-ot, és saját bénaságát, amiért a lány kijátszhatta a biztonsági rendszerét. _Ha nem jut a jogarhoz, akkor ez talán meg sem történt volna..._ Vagyis végső soron mégis csak ő a hibás. Talán még Emily kétségbeesett, felelőtlen cselekedeteinek is ő az oka, mert a lány nem tudott megbízni benne eléggé. Miért is nem hallgatta meg jobban?! Akkor talán elmondta volna, és ő megakadályozhatta volna... Miért választotta Lokit helyette?!

- Nem! Elég az önsajnálatból! – kiáltott fel Tony. Hatórányi bosszankodás és rágódás után végre rájött, hogy mindez semmit sem használ. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Nem lehet változtatni rajta. A bűntudatot pedig, mint már oly sokszor, megpróbálja eltemetni valahol magában. Még nem bocsájtott meg a lánynak, de végül elfogadta a döntését és azt, hogy kizárólag jó szándék vezérelte. Ostobán cselekedett, de az elborult elméjéről és rossz problémamegoldásáról nem tehet, ...annyira. Azzal pedig, hogy felhasználta a Tesseract-ot ellene, kvittek lesznek. Jó, nem egészen, de Tony a sajnálat miatt már nem haragudott annyira rá. Önmaga elvesztését viszont még fel kellett dolgoznia.

Emily nem bízott benne, ő viszont később okot is adott erre. Mindkettejüknek volt oka, hogy végleg megutálják a másikat, de ennek a gondolatát képtelen volt elviselni. Ha mindketten hibáztak, az csak arra ad okot, hogy ezután tisztalappal induljanak újra. Persze csak, ha a lány térden állva könyörög majd neki a bocsánatáért. Legbelül erősen remélte, hogy mindezt még rendbe lehet hozni. Az igazság pedig az, hogy ő is képes lett volna letérdelni Emily-nek, ha azzal legkevésbé is enyhítheti a fájdalom emlékét, amit okozott neki. Felidézte magában a lány rémült tekintetét, amikor működésbe hozta a kockát, majd az a kínt és kétségbeesést, amit akkor látott, amikor a lány a földre esett, és...

- Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, Emily! – sóhajtotta Tony elfúló hangon. – Nem akartam... Nem így akartam...!

Felhajtotta a második pohár ital maradékát. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fojtatja tovább a sértődött duzzogást. Nem érdemli meg, még csak a bűntudat miatti önsajnálatot sem, nemhogy azt, hogy szokás szerint neki álljon feljebb! Hiába volt megkérdőjelezhető Emily viselkedése. Ő megígérte, hogy megvédi a lányt, bármi történjék is, megvédi, a kockától. Mégis megszegte az ígéretét. Saját magától kellett volna megvédenie!

Hűvös május esti szellő süvöltött be a szobába. Tony a földhöz vágta az üres poharat, ami nagy csörrenéssel hullott szilánkjaira. Lehunyta a szemeit, és mélyen szívta magába a levegőt. Ekkor siető léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Kinyílt a folyosó felőli üvegajtó, és Pepper lépett be a nappaliba.

- Mi történt?! – emelte a nő aggodalmas kék tekintetét az üvegszilánkok felett álló milliomosra. Tony meglepődve vette észre szerelme jelenlétét, ami hamar kizökkentette gondolataiból.

- Pepper! Te itt vagy? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

- Nem, csak egy élethű hologram! – sóhajtotta a nő gúnyosan.

- Valóban? – Tony úgy viselkedett, mintha még mindig csak félig járna a földön.

- Hagytam neked vagy ötven üzenetet! – emelte fel a hangját a nő.

- Igen? –merengett tovább Tony.

- Délután érkeztem – sóhajtotta végül Pepper feladva a dolgot.

- Szóval délután... Amikor én pont a szigeten...

- Tony, minden rendben? – Pepper a férfi mellé sétált, és először a whisky-s kristálypohár maradékára, majd aggódva Tony homályos szemébe nézett.

A milliomos először kifogást keresve válaszra nyitotta a száját, majd inkább feladva szokásos hazudozását, nagy levegőt vett, és bűntudattal teli szemekkel nézett szőke kedvesére. Most még csak fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a nő nem szűkszabású szürke kosztümruhát, hanem rövid és meglehetősen kivágott halványkék selyemhálóinget visel.

- Nem. Semmi sincs rendben – nyögte ki végül.

- Mi történt? – ismételte a nő, immár még több figyelemmel. Neki nem említették hogy Loki a toronyban volt, és elszökött, csak annyit, hogy egy fontos SHIELD akció miatt kellett Tony-nak távoznia. – Nem sikerült az akció?

- Az akció... Az eleve reménytelen küldetés volt...

- És a többiek hol maradtak?

- A szigeten...

- A küldetés miatt? Te miért jöttél el akkor?

- Pepper, én...

- Javris azt mondta, hogy tegnap még itt volt a Bosszúállók ideiglenes szállása, de aztán valami váratlan történt. Valami, ami miatt a SHIELD újból a segítségeteket kérte... Natasha és a társa pedig Washingtonba utaztak.

- A SHIELD?! Az egésznek Fury az oka, meg az a nyamvadt kocka! – csattant fel Tony.

- Mi van velük? Megértem, ha nem mondhatod el... De Emily és a többiek még mindig az akción fáradoznak?

- Emily... – sóhajtotta Tony. – Ő miatta volt az egész – vallotta be.

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Pepper.

- Emily...olyat tett, amit nem kellett volna. Ő úgy gondolta, helyesen cselekszik, de... de mégsem volt helyes. Én pedig úgy éreztem, hogy elárult, dühös voltam és ezért, amikor rátaláltunk... én... bántottam őt.

Tony újból sóhajtott egy fájdalmasat, Pepper azonban megértően a vállára tette a kezét, és néhányszor végigsimított kedvese karján.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megbocsát majd neked.

- Én nem. Mivel még én sem tudtam megbocsátani neki. Vagy magamnak...

- Mit tett pontosan? Mit tettél te? – Tony makacsul csóválta a fejét. – Mégis mit követett el az a szegény lány, amiért képes voltál eltörni a kedvenc pohárkészleted egyik darabját? – próbálkozott Pepper, kissé könnyed humort beleszőve.

- Engedély nélkül elvette a jogart, megszöktette Loki-t egy trópusi szigetre, és onnan nem akart velünk jönni a Központba!

- És mit tettetek?

Tony ekkor részletesen elmesélte a történteket szerelmének, aki figyelmesen végighallgatta. Elmondta, hogy miért hitte Emily, hogy az a helyes megoldás, hogy képtelenek voltak szembeszállni Loki erejével, és hogy hogyan is próbálta ő megoldani a helyzetet a kockával. Végül pedig, hogy társai ott maradtak Emily-vel és Lokival a szigeten, de ő képtelen volt, még csak rájuk nézni is.

- Ezt eltoltam, igaz? – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Emily megszöktette az ellenségeteket, akiről kiderítette, hogy mégsem teljesen az, de az ereje mégis veszély jelent a Földre, Fury szerint... Nehéz megmondani, hogy mennyire hibás... – összegezte Pepper a hallottakat. – De egy biztos...

- Igen?

- Ezt most nagyon elszúrtad, Antony Stark!

- Tessék?!

- Mégis hogy képzelted?! – kiabálta Pepper. – Még ha valóban árulásról is lett volna szó, ha az eszét vesztette volna...! Emily a barátod! Legalábbis eddig az volt!

- Remélem, nem csak volt... – jegyezte meg Tony kissé megszeppenve a nő kirohanásától.

- Hát akkor nagyon igyekezned kell! Az a lány megbízott benned, hogy megvéded, a legjobbat akarta nektek, és még ha nem is a legjobb módot választotta a cselekvésre... te megkínoztad egy fegyverrel, ami ellen semmi esélye sem volt?! El sem tudom képzelni, mennyire zavart és kétségbe esett lehetett. Te pedig ahelyett, hogy megpróbáltad volna megérteni...!

- Jól van, Pepper! Én is tudom! – kiabálta vissza Tony.

- És mit értél a tudásoddal?!

- Sajnálom! Megbántam! Oké?!

- Nem tőlem kell elnézést kérned... És Fury meg? Egy igazgatónak nem kéne ilyesmit engedélyeznie!

- Pont, mint Phil! – Tony a visszavonulás helyett megint inkább védekezően támadott. – Pont ugyanazt szűrted le a sztoriból, mint Phil! – ingatta a fejét értetlenül. – Emily megszökteti Lokit, még meg is csókolja...!

- Ó, te szegény! – ironizált a nő.

- És te ahelyett, hogy a legkevésbé is hibáztatnád, rögtön az ő pártját fogod?! Miért? Nem értem...

- Azért, mert a barátod! A barátunk! Ilyen könnyen elfelejtetted mindazt, amiért szeretted őt?

- Nem... Én csak... Rosszul esett, hogy... – védekezet tovább a férfi.

- És neki vajon hogy esett, hogy még csak bele sem gondoltál az ő helyzetébe?! Hogy meg sem próbáltad megérteni...

- Én... sajnálom. Hülye voltam, de ő meg...

- Ő meg?

- Sajnálom – ismételte Tony harmadszorra, idegesen. – Talán, esetleg, valóban én hibáztam nagyobbat...

- Ez nem kérdés. Túl hamar feladtad rajta...

- Kösz, Phil! – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Elég volt nekem Coulson-ból a gépen! Nem tudnál, esetleg az én helyzetembe is belegondolni...?! Végül én vagyok a pasid, te mégis azonnal Emily-t véded!

- Talán inkább Phil-lel kellene járnom – vetette fel Pepper. – Végül is vele eddig mindenben egyet értettem, veled viszont állandóan csak veszekszünk!

- Ugye ezt most nem gondolod komolyan?

- Hmm, miért is ne? Fel is hívom, hátha miután megoldotta a problémát, ami elől te elmenekültél, talán lesz kedve vacsorázni egyet anélkül, hogy leinná magát...

- Ez nem volt fair!

- Ahogy az sem, ahogy Emily-vel bántál!

- Nem kellett volna feladnom a barátomat! – ismerte el Tony. Pepper felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igazad volt. Nem voltam fair. Ugye nem hagysz el azért az aktakukacért?

- Meglátjuk! – jelentette ki a nő, és elindult a folyosó felé.

- Most mégis hová mész?

- Aludni! Azt csináltam volna, mielőtt felzavartál. Persze akkor még azt hittem, szexelünk, így akkor nem zavart, de most... – ásította, - most inkább visszafekszem.

- Ez nem ér! – nyafogta Tony. – Te arra vártál, hogy ha hazajövök, lefekszünk és...

- Szerinted miért hagytam annyi üzenetet, és miért van rajtam pizsama helyett ez a gönc?! – fordult vissza az ajtóból Pepper. – Napokig vártam, hogy beváltsam az ígéretem.

- Mi lenne, ha nem hagynánk kárba veszni a hálóinget? – próbálkozott Tony.

- Elment tőle a kedvem.

- Nekem is – sóhajtotta végül Tony.

- Igen?

- A pohár... – nézett a férfi a szilánkokra.

- Mi van vele? – sürgette a nő ásítozva.

- Nem véletlenül esett a földre...

- Gondoltam. És azt is, hogy te fogod feltakarítani!

- Nem. Nem erre céloztam. Hanem, hogy dühös voltam, ezért vágtam földhöz.

- Ez sem meglepő...

- De nem Emily-re vagy Loki-ra voltam dühös. Nem annyira, mint magamra! – magyarázta a milliomos.

- Igazán?

- Összezavart ez az egész. Annyi mindenre és mindenkire lehetnék dühös, de mégis önmagamnak a legnehezebb megbocsátanom. Tudod, hogy milyen makacs vagyok a büszkeségemet illetően, de amikor azt mondtad, hogy Emily megbocsát nekem... A sziget óta akkor először éreztem úgy, hogy a fejem nem akar felrobbanni, hogy újra kapok levegőt...

- Tony – sóhajtotta Papper megenyhülve, és visszasétált a férfihoz. Tony úgy állt ott, mint egy magára hagyott magányos kóbor kutya, aki szétrágta a gazdája papucsát, ezért rakták utcára. – Sajnálom, ha túl kemény voltam veled. – Pepper lágyan megszorította szerelme hideg kezét. Tony beleremegett a langyos érintésbe.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mit tettem, hogy már nem is én voltam... Ideges voltam, ahogy most is. Igen, még mindig haragszom rájuk, de bármit megadnék, hogy jóvátegyem, ami Emily-vel történt!

- Tudom.

- Igen?

- Tony. Egy forrófejű idióta vagy, de most már látom, hogy valóban megbántad. A barátság nehéz, főleg ha úgy érzed, az, akiben megbíztál, elárult. És még nehezebb annak, akiről azt hiszik elárulta a barátait. Hibáztál, félreértetted, de a barátok valóban megbocsátanak egymásnak. Ezért barátok. És én tudom, hogy Emily igaz barát. Bármennyit hibázol is, ő meg fog bocsátani neked.

- Úgy gondolod? Még ezek után is?

- Lemerem fogadni, hogy szegény lány még most is magát hibáztatja a történtekért, és abban reménykedik, hogy te megbocsátasz-e neki. Mert megbocsátasz neki, ugye Tony?

- ...Megbocsátok! Persze, hogy megbocsátok! – ingatta a fejét Tony hevesen, végleg elhatározva magát. – Hogy ne tenném!

- Akkor ő is így fog tenni – mosolyodott el Pepper. – Most pedig hívd fel, és mond el neki, amit nekem!

- Pepper, én nem tudom, hogy ez jó...

- Mond neki, hogy nem haragszol, és az isten szerelmére, kérj tőle bocsánatot! Vagy képes lennél ég ezek után is kétségek közt hagyni?

- Nem, csak... Csak magával sem vitte a telefonját, nehogy lenyomozhassuk, és...

- Akkor felhívom Phil-t! Ő majd átadja, és...

- És ott van Loki! Valószínűleg most is Emily szájában... Tuti nem adná Phil-nek a lányt! Sőt, felgyújtaná a telefont, rosszabbik esetben a kedvenc ügynököddel együtt!

- Akkor menj vissza, és mond el neki személyesen! – javasolta Pepper.

- Nem lehet. Még nem! Amíg Loki is vele van...

- Megértem, hogy tartasz tőle...

- Dehogy! Kizárt! – védekezett Tony. – Csak...

- Csak időre van szükséged, hogy megemészd a történteket. Ez is hihető. Talán mindkettőtöknek jobb, ha tartotok egy kis szünetet.

- Szóval megértesz?

- Gyere, aludjuk! Majd ha pihentél, jobban átlátod a dolgokat!

Pepper átkarolta szerelmét, és együtt elsétáltak a hálóig. A szex ma hajnalban kimaradt, de Tony végre megkapta a hőn vágyott csata utáni csókot, ami még Emily iránti fájdalmát is enyhítette valamelyest. Szerelmének igaza volt. Másnap délelőtt, amikor felkelt, frissebbnek érezte magát és könnyebbnek a lelkiismeretét. Lezuhanyozott, megreggelizett, majd kötelességének érezve felkereste Natashát és Clint-et.

**...**

A gyilkos duó még Pepper érkezése előtt elindult Washington-ba, ahol elment a napjuk, így hajnalban indultak vissza a legutolsó vonattal. A főváros után most New York rendőrségeit kellett végigjárniuk újra. Huszonnyolc óra készenlét után felhívták Tony-t, hogy menjen értük a Central Parkba, mert már képtelenek a toronyig elvánszorogni. Tony nem sokkal dél előtt bepattant a piros cabrio-jába hogy felkeresse társait. Attól, hogy megossza velük a fejleményeket, már előre tartott. Végül egy padon szunyókálva, egymásnak dőlve talált rájuk. Kellemes, langyos, május végi idő volt. A park zöldben és rózsaszínben úszott, a nap fényesen ragyogott, alig pár bárányfelhő volt az égen. A napsugarak utat törtek maguknak a lombok között.

Tony megforgatta a szemeit, ahogy még a madarak is énekelni kezdtek. Natasha és Clint még mindig abban a ruhában voltak, amiben előző nap elbúcsúzott tőlük. Összebújva aludtak a költői környezetben. _Jellemző _– sóhajtott Stark.

- Clint! Ébredj! – rázta meg enyhén az íjász vállát. – Szerencsésebbnek tartotta előbb a férfit felkelteni, nehogy Tasha még a végén támadásnak titulálja, és jól átdobja a padon. Clint viszont csak horkantott egyet, és Natasha fejére hajolt.

- Clint! Kelj már fel! – emelte fel Tony a hangját, és erősebben lökdöste. Ennek az eredménye hangosabb morgás, majd mocorgás lett. Végül a sötétszőke férfi kinyitotta a szemeit és a felette álló milliomosra nézett.

- Tony... – sóhajtotta rekedt hangon.

- Igazán lecsökkenthetnék az elvárásokat a SHIELD terepmunkáit illetően – jegyezte meg a milliomos.

- Igazán – ásította Clint egyetértően.

- Na, induljunk, haver! A parkba nem hajthattam be, így a kapuig neked kell elvonszolnod magad!

- Rendben. Tashát nem keltetted fel...

- Azt gondoltam, inkább rád bízom.

- Talán jobb is, ha hagyjuk – döntötte el az íjász és óvatosan felállt kedvese mellől.

- Legyen. De akkor te viszed a verdáig, vagy...

- Haver! Mindjárt elalszok állva!

- Jó – sóhajtotta Tony megadóan. – De ha véletlenül a földre teper...! – figyelmeztette barátját.

- Nem lesz neked olyan szerencséd – vigyorogta Clint álmosan.

- Menjünk! – jelentette ki Stark véglegesen. A lehető legfinomabban jobb kezével Natasha térdei alá nyúlt, a ballal a nő hátát karolta át, és óvatosan felemelte a padról. Szerencséje volt. A nő nem riadt fel, hanem tovább aludt a karjaiban. Tony erőt vett magán, és elindult vele az autó felé. Clint nagyokat ásítva ballagott mögöttük.

Legalább harminc méter állt előttük. Nem mintha Stark bánta volna, hogy egy formás nőt visz az ölében, de azok, akik a kezei közt megfordulnak általában kevesebb ruhával, magasabb véralkoholszinttel és kicsivel több éberséggel rendelkeznek. Tony már a kapu közelében előügyeskedte az autó távirányítóját a zsebéből, és megnyomta a nyitó gombot. Clint bemászott a hátsó ülésre, Tony pedig akkor a karjaiba adta Natashát. A vörös hajú nő először sóhajtott fel, de a szemeit még nem nyitotta ki. Tony beszállt a kormány mögé, és beindította a motort. Kifordultak a park melletti sétányról.

- Van otthon kaja? – kérdezte útközben Clint.

Tony nem tudta, hogy örüljön-e, vagy bosszankodjon, amiért az íjász két ott töltött éjszaka után máris otthonának nevezi a tornyát. Végül úgy döntött, magasról tesz rá. Van így is elég gondja.

- Nem igazán. A múltkor mindet feléltetek, reggeli és épp hogy volt nekem és Peppernek... – magyarázta.

- Megjött Pepper? – sóhajtotta Natasha álmosan.

- Tegnap délután – tudatta Tony. – Te ébren vagy?

- Már akkor felébredtem, amikor néhány méterre voltál tőlünk. Ösztönök, tudod – vont vállat a vörös könnyedén.

- És hagytad, hogy a kocsiig cipeljelek?! – csattant fel Tony.

- Kár lett volna kihagyni! – mosolyogta a nő, és Clint elkuncogta magát.

- Ti aztán hihetetlenek vagytok. Nem is értem miért nem volt jó a taxi! – bosszankodott a milliomos, de hangjába sokkal több jókedv vegyült. Jó volt újra barátai társaságában lenni.

- Egy taxis elcipelne az autóig? – kérdezte Tasha.

- És beállna egy étterem autós kiszolgálásának húszméteres sorába? – tette hozzá Clint.

- Ha eleget fizettek... – vont vállat Tony.

- Ez az! – értett egyet Clint. – De te ingyen csinálod!

Tony megforgatta a szemeit, és nagyot sóhajtott.

- És hova parancsolja, uram? – kérdezte színpadiasan.

- Vegyünk elvitelre Os-tól! – vetette fel az íjász. – Kedvesem? – fordult Natashához.

- Nekem jó.

- Akkor irány a kikötő! – kiáltotta el magát Tony megjátszott lelkesedéssel. – Utána meg vihetlek titeket haza, majd mialatt nekem nem hagytok semmit, mehetek bevásárolni Peppernek... – mondta, szinte csak magának. – Oh, atyám... Hosszú nap lesz ez!

- Hosszú... – ásította Clint.

- A szigeten mi történt? – jutott Tasha eszébe. – Bevittétek őket a Központba?

- Lefogadom, hogy Fury az évszázad vitáját vágta le Emily-vel – vigyorogta az íjász. – De Loki ugye a ketrecben van?

- Jellemző! – ingatta a fejét Tony. – Előbb az alvás, kaja, fuvar, és csak utána a világ biztonsága...

- Gondoltuk, ha nem mondod magadtól, nagy baj nem lehet – védekezett Clint.

- Phil pedig küldött egy üzenetet reggel öt körül, hogy kézben tartják a helyzetet – tette hozzá Natasha.

- Kézben tartják?! Ezt mondta volna? - (Tony)

- Miért, mi történt? - (Clint)

- Még elfogni sem tudták őket! - (Tony)

- Mintha te is ott lették volna... - (Tasha)

- Az én módszerem nem bizonyult hatásosnak. Ahogy egyikünké sem.

- Ezt mégis hogy érted?! – tört ki Barton.

- Akkor biztos nem lenne ilyen nyugodt... – találgatott Tasha. Tony-nak mégis sikerült sokkolnia őket a válasszal.

- Nem vittük be őket a Központba. Képtelenek voltunk még a közelükbe jutni is, legalábbis Lokiéba. Steve elkapta Emily-t, de Loki akkor tartott egy kis villámos-tűzörvényes bemutatót, meg még vihart is kavart a tengeren, amit a civilek nem érzékeltek, de mi annál inkább...

- Tony! Szórakozol?! – förmedt rá Clint. – Mert ez nem a legjobb téma a...!

- Mit vettél be? – kérdezte Tasha szinte szerelme szavába vágva.

- Az igazat mondom. Felsültünk...

Ekkor Tony nekik is elmesélte a kemény tényeket, hogy mi történt, amíg ők a hivatalos ügyeket intézték, és pont be is fejezte, amikor behajtottak a görög étterem autós kiszolgáló részébe.

- Mit kértek? - (Tony)

- Loki fejét, ha lehet aranytálcán! - (Clint)

- Na de, Clint! – szidta Tasha. – Ne legyél túl igényes! Az ezüst is megfelel, vagy acél! A lényeg, hogy test nélkül legyen...

- Most meg mi bajotok van?! – vesztette el a türelmét Tony. Majd barátai gyilkos, célzatos arckifejezésére visszaszívta. – Hülye kérdés. Szóval mindenből kérnénk két nagy adagot – fordult az ablakon kihajoló görög fiúcska felé.

- Értettem, uram! – felelte a kiszolgáló. – Még valamit?

- Igen. Négy adag extra salátát, és szóljon Gomer-nek, hogy Stark üdvözli!

- Igenis! – vágta magát vigyázzba a láthatóan kezdő fiúcska.

- Lazíts, öcsi! – sóhajtotta Tony. – Amíg még van rá lehetőséged – tette hozzá halkabban, magának megjegyezve. – Mi volt ez a lefejezősdi? – fordult hátra barátaihoz.

- Te poénkodsz egy világméretű fenyegetéssel, de nekünk nem lehet? - (Clint)

- Szóval ez talán poénos?! - (Tony)

A gyilkos duó ezután felváltva, egymás szavába vágva esett neki.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem! - (Tasha) - Négy társunk és Phil a szigeten maradt egy kiszámíthatatlan szörnyeteggel, mert a SHIELD és a Bosszúállók java képtelen volt elfogni...!

- Ráadásul még a Tesseract bevetését is megkockáztattad, de hiába...! -(Clint)

- Csupán Emily-t kínoztad, Loki meg biztosan jót nevetett...! - (Tasha)

- Fury meg egyszerűen otthagyta őket...! - (Clint)

- Ha a SHIELD vezérigazgatója kompromisszumokat vállal, ott már a vég közelít...! - (Tasha)

- Ez igaz! Szabadon hagyni egy háborús bűnöst, sőt gyilkos idegent, aki ráadásul veszélyes erőkkel rendelkezik...! - (Clint)

- Ilyenre még nem volt példa! - (Tasha)

- Talán mert ez idáig nem találkoztunk idegenekkel, főleg nem olyannal, aki el akarta foglalni a Földet, és értett a mágiához, bármi legyen is az! - (Tony)

- Jogos – vont vállat Natasha.

- Talán – akadékoskodott Clint. – De ez akkor, is...!

- A rendelése, uram! – nyújtotta át a hatalmas szatyrokat az előbbi étteremben dolgozó fiú. Tony bepakolta a kaját maga mellé, fizetett, és újból Manhattan kissé romos utcáin hajtottak.

- Nem is értem, hogy vagy képes ilyen nyugodt lenni! – rázta a fejét az íjász. – Loki szabad lábon, mi pedig itt kocsikázunk tétlenül!

- Már megbocsáss, de te ragaszkodtál a kocsikázáshoz! – emlékeztette Tony. – Egyébként meg volt hét órám idegeskedni és dühöngeni, miután rájöttem, hogy a stressz és sajnálkozás nem vezet semmire!

- Igaza van! – fordult Tasha szerelme felé. – Az idegesség nem vezet semmire. Ha pedig Coluson ügynök szerint kézben tartják a dolgokat, akkor nincs miért aggódnunk.

- Úgy véled? - (Clint)

- Fury mégiscsak ott merte hagyni őket... - (Tasha)

- Csak mert Loki megfenyegette... - (Tony) – De igazad van. Ha a SHIELD nagyon aggódna, mára már álcázott hadi hajókkal és helikopterekkel kerítették volna körbe a szigetet, de Javris szerint ennek semmi jele.

- Sosem értettem igazán miért, bár jó ideje dolgozunk vele... Fury mindig is a végletekig megbízott Coulson-ban az átlagon felüli képességekkel rendelkező személyekkel szemben. - (Clint) - A meridiánokat mondjuk magának tartogatta, de Emily-t végül mégis őrá bízta.

- Igaz, ami igaz. Phil valamiért mindig eléri, amit akar – sóhajtotta Tony, saját emlékeire visszagondolva. – Remélhetőleg Loki-val is dűlőre jut.

- Én biztos vagyok benne! Ahogy abban is, hogy ha újra találkozok vele, felképelem! - (Tasha)

- Colusont?! – hüledezett Tony és Clint egyszerre.

- Nem, ti barmok! Lokit! - (Tasha) - Akár tudatosan rombolta le Manhattant, akár nem, akkor is megtette! Megérdemli! – Ezzel egyik férfi sem ellenkezett.

- De egész biztos, hogy ő is meg volt szállva? - (Clint)

- Nos, a szeme színe és főleg az ereje elég meggyőző volt. És valóban nem támadt ránk, direkt, pedig könnyen megtehette volna. Ez jelent valamit. - (Tony)

- Attól még megérdemelné, hogy bezárják! - (Clint)

- Én annak is örülnék, ha Thor hazarángatná apucihoz! - (Tony)

- Kissé alacsonyak az igényeid! Ez nem rád vall! - (Clint)

- Az élet igazságtalan! - (Tasha) - Egy sorozatgyilkos például sosem kaphat méltó büntetést, mivel nem ölhetik meg annyiszor, ahány életet elvett...

- Ez igaz. De Phil mégis mit vár tőle? És ettől az egésztől? - (Clint)

- Fogalmam sincs – sóhajtotta Natasha. – Phil módszerei gyakran szokatlanak, sőt őrültségnek tűnhetnek.

- Végül mégis mindig kedvére alakítja az eseményeket... - (Tony)

- Ami szerintem most elsődlegesen Emily és mindenki más biztonsága. - (Tasha)

- Tutifix! De honnan tudod? - (Tony)

- Mivel többször is tudattad velünk, hogy mennyire védte a lányt? - (Clint)

- Emily az elmúlt időben nagyon a szívéhez nőtt. - (Tasha) - Ennyire talán még egy beosztottja, vagy kollégája sem.

- Titeket nem bír? - (Tony)

- Az más – felelte Clint.

- Munkán kívül barátok vagyunk... – mondta Natasha.

- Szórakozunk, baseballozunk... - (Clint)

- Minket meghív egy italra, de Emily-ért sokkal inkább úgy törődik, mintha a tulajdon lánya lenne. - (Tasha)

- Vagy unokahúga. - (Clint) - De Phil már csak ilyen szentimentális. Sosem volt még huszonhatnál fiatalabb alkalmazottja. Eddig...

- Emily még szinte gyereknek számított, amikor megkapta – magyarázta Natasha. – A felettesek általában az első napon elsorolják a szabályokat...

- De Phil Brook-kal már akkor másképp viselkedett. Kijelentette, hogy bármi történjék is, ő ott lesz, ha szüksége lesz rá. Nem értettem, hogy látott át a lányon, mert Emily nagyon is magabiztosnak tűnt.

- Phil mégis észrevette a bizonytalanságot a szemében. Emily nem magának választotta ezt az utat, szinte ráerőltették – magyarázta Tasha. – Phil éreztetni akarta vele, hogy ez nem a világ vége, hanem csak egy nehezebb út kezdete, és hogy ezen az úton nem lesz egyedül.

- De még milyen nehéz úté – sóhajtotta Tony megértően.

- Stark? - (Clint)

- Hogy ne tudnám?! Hiszen még jóval előtte ismertem meg Emily-t. Lehettem volna figyelmesebb is vele – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Kicsit eltúloztad, de nem hibáztatlak – jelentette ki Clint. – Szentesítő cél, vagy sem, Emily megszegte a legfőbb szabályt! Aki bűnös, az maradjon bezárva, mindaddig, amíg az ártatlanságát be nem bizonyítják! De pont a befolyásoltság bebizonyításáért megszöktetni?! Viszont a Tesseract helyet én inkább felképeltem volna.

- Clint! – sóhajtotta Tasha. – Persze, részben megérdemelte, de attól még...! Emily mindig is a szabályok megkerülésével ért el eredményeket. Amit pedig Tony tett vele, az igazságtalan volt. És kegyetlen!

- Jól van, felfogtam! – csattant fel Tony. - De nem megmondtam, hogy már akkor megbántam!

- Én nem hibáztatlak – mondta Clint. – Meglehetősen durva eszközt használtál, de a célt és idegállapotodat figyelembe véve...

- Mindenesetre kérj bocsánatot Emily-től – vágott szerelme szavába Natasha. – A társunk hibázott, de egy SHIELD ügynököt sem kínoztak meg még súlyosabb bűn miatt sem. A kínzást kizárólag reménytelen vallatásokkor fogadják el, ha az információ megszerzése nemzetbiztonsági fontosságú. Itt viszont személyes sérelem is belevegyült, ami megkérdőjelezi a...

- Én is megtettem volna! – vágta rá Clint. – Persze nem Emily miatt, de ha esély van rá, hogy Lokit lefegyverzem vele...

- Ha csak Lokiról lett volna szó – sóhajtotta Tasha.

- Javaslom, egy időre hanyagoljuk a témát! Innen sokat úgy sem tehetünk. - (Tony)

- Mikor mész vissza? - (Clint)

- Néhány nap múlva – határozta el Tony. – Addig remélhetőleg már lesz egy kivitelezhető stratégiája a többieknek.

- Akkor mi is veled tartunk! - (Clint)

- Phil! Remélem, tényleg tudod, mit csinálsz! – sóhajtotta Tasha.

- Én is. De igazad van, Tony, ezzel most úgy sem jutunk előre! - (Clint) - Inkább alszok az út maradék részében!

- Én is – értett egyet Tasha, és azzal el is szundítottak a kocsi hátsó ülésén, egymás kezét fogva.

- „Király!" Most majd cipeljem fel mindkettőt a szobájukba? – kérdezte magától Tony.

Megérkeztek. Pepper és Natasha egymás nyakába borulva üdvözölték egymást, mint régi jó barátnők, majd nagyvonalúan hagyták, hogy Tony és Clint felcipeljék utánuk a görög ételt az ebédlőbe. Tasha még futólag bemutatta Pepper-t Clint-et egymásnak, majd enni kezdtek. Senki nem hozta fel újból a Loki és Emily témát. Jobbnak láttak csak enni, kiélvezni minden falaltot, és a szélcsend minden pillanatát. Natasha és Clint még épp képesek voltak az ebéd erejéig ébren maradni, majd visszavonultak közös szobájukba aludni. Pepper felajánlotta, hogy eltakarít utánuk, és berakja a maradék ételt a hűtőbe, ha Tony elmegy bevásárolni. Megegyeztek, hogy ha visszaér, végre kettesben töltenek egy kis időt.

Tony mégis úgy döntött, hogy mindenekelőtt vet egy pillantást Javris legújabb adataira a laborban. Belépett kedvenc helyiségébe, de ami tudomására jutott, az már legkevésbé sem volt megnyugtató. Valaki bekapcsolta az életjeleket érzékelő karpántot, amit vészhelyzet esetére tervezett, és adott Banner-nek. Mivel titkon minden általa valaha terezett, és a kezeiből kiadott számítógéphez hozzáférése volt, a mért értékeket Javris egy nagy kivetítőn jeleníthette meg. Az értékek pedig kiábrándítóak voltak. Magas pulzus, még magasabb vérnyomás, és sok más mellett ...negyven fokhoz közelítő láz!

- Javris! Kinek az értékei ezek! – kiáltotta Tony.

- Az érzékelő által mért adatokból ez nem állapítható meg, de ha a korábbi vérmintákból indulunk ki...

- Ne... – Tony már jól sejtette. Csak egyvalakiről tudott, akinek Bruce mindenekelőtt kíváncsi lehetett a vérképére, és az is biztos, hogy a doktor kezeli a gépet, más nem is értene hozzá.

- A korábbinál jelentősebb fertőzöttségi szint, a DNS minta pedig megegyezik Emily Brook-éval...

- Fenébe! Meghibásodott talán a rendszer?

- Kizárt, uram – felelte Javris.

- De ekkora láza lenne?! Mégis mitől? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

- Feltételezésem szerint a megemelkedett baktérium koncentráció miatti fokozott autoimmun védekezés eredményeként...

- Mennyire súlyos az a fertőzés, Javris?!

- Az állami egészségügyi statisztikában szereplő adatokkal összevetve...

- Igen?

- Nem halálos, de immár orvosi felügyeletet igényel...

- Milyen enyhítő kifejezés, Javris! – gúnyolódott Tony. – Szóval veszélyben van?

- A láz túl magas, de doktor Banner bizonyára megoldja a helyzetet...

- Bizonyára – sóhajtotta Tony. Újból vetett egy pillantást képernyőre, majd nehéz szívvel elindult vásárolni.

A mobilján viszont még útközben is ellenőrizte a lány életjeleit. Megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a láz lassan harminchét ötig csökkent. Megfordult a fejében, hogy felhívja Phil-t, de aztán mégsem tette. Ha komoly is a helyzet, segíteni nem tud, a kérdezősködése meg csak hátráltatja a jelen lévőket. Kivételesen megelégedett a Javris által megosztottakkal. Jobban aggódott Emily-ért, mint számított. A visszaúttal viszont mégis várni szándékozott. Ugyan mit tehetne? Nem orvos, de Banner viszont igen, és ő valószínűleg ott van, jelenleg is a lány mellett.

Visszaérve a toronyba, megpakolt szatyrokkal, az ebédlőbe vette az irányt. Bepakolt a hűtőbe, a kenyértartóba, élelmiszeres kamrába, majd nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le egy székbe, és vette újból kézbe a mobilt. A képernyő szélén újból pirosan villogott a „stabil" állapotjelző. Javris magyarázata szerint, a karpánt görcsöket érzékelt a lány testében, de ez a funkció még nem tökéletes. Tony újult aggodalommal, sajnálkozva emelte égnek a tekintetét. Láz és görcsök... Nem volt elég annak a szegény lánynak, amit ő okozott neki?!

- Gyerünk már, Bruce! – sóhajtotta maga elé. – Mi lesz már?! – tette hozzá kis idő múlva. Végül a láz ismét lement, és a „stabil" jelző újból zölden világított. – Hála az égnek!

Tony szívéről nagy kő esett le. Sosem bocsátotta volna meg magának, ha a lány maradandó károsodást szenved. A betegségért, és annak súlyosbodásáért is magát hibáztatta. Ha jobban vigyáz rá a csatában, ha nem kínozza...! _Tony, elég!_ – szidta magát. _Emily már jobban van, és ez a lényeg. _Tony akkor végleg megfogadta, hogy többé nem hagyja cserben a lányt. Ostoba sérelmei miatt nem volt ott, amikor Emily-nek talán szüksége lett volna rá, és ez nem fordulhat elő többé! Nem, ha rajta múlik. Valahogy, de jóváteszi, ami a lánnyal történt!

**...**

A nap maradék része viszonylag kellemesebben telt. Sikerült végre Pepperrel eltöltenie néhány órát a hálóban, majd délután öt körül elindult szokásos őrjáratára a páncélban. Clint és Natasha persze ezalatt mélyen aludtak. Stark természetesen hamar talált magának elfoglaltságot. Bosszúállótársai hiányában egy magában segédkezett a nagyobb törmelék eltakarításában és semlegesítésében. Így Tony Stark a meleg, májusi késő délutánt villanypóznák, járművek, és betontömbök emelgetésével, kövek összetörésével, és menthetetlen házak felrobbantásával töltötte. Nem mintha élvezte volna a robotmunkát, de legalább elfoglalta magát, és lesz mivel védekeznie, ha Steve legközelebb újabb közmunkára kényszerítené. Sötétedésig dolgozott, majd néhány autogramot kiosztva munkástársainak, akiket lenyűgözte a páncél, visszarepült a toronyba.

Peperrel vacsorát készítettek. Már régen nem főztek együtt, így nem törődve a hűtőben álló rengeteg görög kajával, nekikezdtek a zöldséglevesnek, olasz tésztás rakott ételnek és a legvegyesebb salátának. Clint és Tasha pont időben keltek fel a vacsorához. Négyen együtt töltötték az estét, és kellemesen elbeszélgettek. Nincs is jobb társaság, mint két szerelmes pár, közös témákkal. Lokiról még mindig nem beszéltek. Először Clint és Tasha mesélte el, hogy mit intéztek az elmúlt két nap, utána pedig Pepper osztotta meg a vele történteket. Végül Megbeszélték, hogy az ügynökök addig maradnak a toronyban, ameddig szeretnének, és Pepper beleegyezett, hogy a többi Bosszúálló is maradhat. Használhatják főhadiszállásként a tornyot, ha arra igényt tartanak.

Úgy fél tizenkettő körül viszont Natasha telefonja megcsörrent. Phil kereste. Négyük közül valamiért az ügynöknőben bízott leginkább, vagy őt tartotta megfelelő közvetítőnek. Coulson először is megnyugtatta Natashát, hogy még mindig mindent irányításuk alatt tartanak, sőt. Beszélt Fury-val, de ahhoz, hogy eredményt érjenek el, még időre van szükségük. Emily rosszul volt, de már jobban van, most épp reggeli után vannak, és a lány lepihent. Elmondta, hogy Loki-t félreismerték, félig sem olyan ellenszenves, mint korábban, és a körülményekhez képest viszonylag könnyen együtt működik. Natasha nem akart hinni a fülének, de Phil tovább bizonygatta, hogy ez az igazság. A valódi Loki távolról sem az az aljas, kegyetlen gyilkos, akihez neki az üvegketrec előtt szerencséje volt.

Phil végül megemlítette, hogy még legalább egy hétig, de öt napig biztosan maradni kívánnak, szigorúan a küldetés érdekében, és nem vennék rossz néven, ha valamikor ők is benéznének. Natasha még nem sejtette, hogy a „küldetés érdekében" idézőjelben volt, mivel a probléma nagy része már az első szigeten töltött éjszaka alatt megoldódott, ők pedig leginkább lazítani próbálnak. Meg persze rávenni Loki-t, hogy még szorosabban működjön együtt, és próbáljon már a SHIELD kedvére is tenni, hogy ne kellejen rápazarolni a hadsereget. Külön meg is jegyezte Natashának, hogy előnyös lenne, ha még a Központ előtt ők is közelebbről megismerkednének az igazi Lokival. Ezért is szeretné, ha a Bosszúállók maradék három tagja is ellátogatna a szigetre, ami szerinte maga az éden. Végül még kérdezett Tasháék napjáról, majd elköszöntek.

Natasha ezután összefoglalta a hallottakat a többieknek. Ők meglepődve a Lokinál elért gyors eredményen, és az ügynök közvetlen közeledésén, de megkönnyebbülten nyugtázták a dolgot azzal, hogy másra nem is számíthattak volna Phil Coulson-tól. Végül koccintottak a jó kezdetre, és elhatározták, hogy néhány nap múlva ők is tiszteletüket teszik a szigeten.

**...**

Tony egyre jobban vágyott Emily viszontlátására, és hogy saját szemmel győződhessen meg a sértetlenségéről. Meg persze a közös szórakozásra, amennyiben a lány reményei szerint megbocsát neki. Lokit meg majd valahogy figyelmen kívül hagyja. Ha valóban nem kívánja újból elfoglalni az otthonát, akkor felőle ott rontja a levegőt, ahol akarja. Mondjuk azért tőle megfelelő távolságban. Titokban azt is remélte, hogy ebből a reménytelen, mitologikus lények iránti vonzalomból is kigyógyíthatja a lányt.

Tasha és Clint egyre inkább elfogadták, hogy Lokit nem saját akarata vezérelte, és hogy Emily nem árulta el őket. De pont ezért egyre inkább erősödött bennük az elhatározás, hogy behúznak majd pár erélyeset Loki-nak, amikor újra találkoznak. Ha valóban olyan elfogadható az eredeti személyisége, mint Phil állítja, akkor kénytelen lesz kibírni, hogy ne üssön vissza. Emellett viszont mindennél jobban vágytak már egy trópusi nyaralásra. Még ha a szigetet egy ex háborús bűnössel kell is megosztaniuk, még úgy is megéri a sok év végigdolgozott szolgálat után. Már most a szájukban érezték az óceán sós szelének ízét, bőrükön a nap meleg sugarait a párás levegőben, talpuk alatt a szinte fehéren ragyogó homokot. Körülöttük pálmafák, végtelen zöldeskék óceán és vakítóan kék ég...

Pepper mindezek ellenére nem tudta, hogy velük tartson-e. Tony ugyan bíztatta, de ez mégsem csupán egy trópusi kiruccanás, hanem bizalmas SHIELD küldetés akar lenni. Ő pedig minden, csak nem SHIELD ügynök. Mégis mit szólnának hozzá, ha egyszer csak megjelenne ott? Natasha viszont megnyugtatta, hogy a sziget mindenkié, így miért is nem mehetne, ha úgy tartja kedve. Ebben az időszakban a nagy esők miatt pedig csak ötvenszázalékos a kihasználtság, így mindig van hely új turisták számára. Csodálkozott is, hogy Phil említése szerint, őket eddig elkerülte a trópusi zivatar.

Esős évszak ide vagy oda, Pepper Tony és Clint további győzködésére beadta a derekát és beleegyezett, hogy velük tart a szigetre. A lazulás, úszás és napfény biztosan jót tesz majd a testének. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Tasha és Emily barátnőivel végre nem lesz egyedül a férfiak között, ahogy az lenni szokott. Natashával ebben a pillanatban összekacsintottak. Csak azt nem tudták, Lokit mégis hova tegyék. De mindkét nő megbízott Phil-ben, így megpróbáltak nem foglalkozni az efféle kellemetlen gondolatokkal. Ha veszélyes lenne, akkor az ügynök biztos nem hívná őket nyaralni. Itt csak arról lehet szó, hogy Loki valóban „ártatlan", és Coulson minden eszközzel próbálja rábírni, hogy ha már így történt, hozza rendbe a hibáját, és legyen a hasznukra. A két nő nem is sejtette, milyen igazuk van.

Tony és Clint számára már kicsit nehezebb volt a Loki téma, de végül ők is beletörődtek. Coulson számít rájuk, ezért meg kell tenniük. Meg kell próbálniuk jó benyomást tenni... Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne viszkető tenyérrel! De a bikinis lányok, és jeges koktélok gondolata valamivel nagyobb ösztönzést jelentett.

- Sun Island! Jövünk! – kiáltotta el magát Tony az asztalnál, és egy utolsó pezsgős koccintás után párosával visszatértek a hálóba. Még sok elintéznivalójuk akadt a nagy napig.

Tony a páncélját tervezte tovább fejleszteni, hogy Loki-álló legyen, és hasonló csúcstechnológiás, ruházatba rejthető fegyverek előkészítését a biztonság kedvéért. Meg nem ártana egy új úszónadrág sem. Natasha és Pepper természetesen vásárolni szerettek volna a következő délutánok azon részében, amikor Pepper nem a Stark Industries, Tasha pedig nem a SHIELD hivatalos ügyeit intézi éppen. Clint szintén fegyverei, azaz íja továbbfejlesztését tervezte. Meg persze Tasha szerette volna magával rángatni, hogy felfrissítse a ruhatárát. Végül is évek óta először készülnek egy ilyen... luxus küldetésre. Szerencsére mindenkinek sikerült elintéznie mindent.

Tony és Clint együtt dolgoztak a laborban. Az íjász társaságot és fizikai segítséget nyújtott a milliomosnak, Tony pedig cserébe felturbózta az íját, nyilait, gránátjait, és egyéb hasznos, harcban használatos dolgokkal látta el. Natasha, sokszor Clint-et nélkülözve, irodákat járt végig, és a takarításokat felügyelte, ahol a SHIELD ügynökei elválasztották az idegen fémet a törmelék többi részétől, és biztos helyre vitték. Pepper az irodában sürgött-forgott, majd vásárolgattak kicsit barátnőjével. Ő és Tasha már évek óta jóban voltak. Ha alkalmuk volt mind a négyen együtt étkeztek, sőt együtt készítettek vacsorát. Néha még a fiúkat is elrángatták a boltba, és igazi dupla randit tartottak.

Felüdülés volt ez a néhány nap, már a szigetre való indulást megelőzően is. Tony és Pepper, Clint és Natasha régóta lehettek ilyen sokat, és tartalmasan együtt, most ráadásul jó társaságban, barátok között. Külön öröm volt az ügynököknek, ami lehetővé tette ezt, hogy a SHIELD immár nagyobb szabadságot adott nekik. Nem osztották be minden percüket, és nem kértek minden mozdulatukról tájékoztatást. Tony és Pepper pedig élvezték, hogy másokkal oszthatják meg a hatalmas tornyot. Talán ez hiányzott, ezért érezték olyan üresnek az életüket. Nem voltak közeli, megbízható barátaik, lakótársaik. Nem volt, aki szétválasztja őket, amikor egymásnak ugrottak, vagy aki eleve elveszi az időt a veszekedéstől.

Ezek után különösen várták a csapat, az összes Bosszúálló beköltözését. Valahogy mind sejtették, hogy vége a túlszabályozott SHIELD hétköznapoknak, illetve az unalmas kettesben létnek. Úgy fognak élni, mint egy kissé őrül és színes nagycsalád. Persze azt még nem tudták, hogy a Bosszúállók milyen küldetéseket fognak teljesíteni, ha nem lesz végveszély, vagy, hogy Thor meddig lesz velük, Lokit nem is említve. És igen: Mi lesz Lokival? De ezeket a kérdéseket, ahogy azt is, hogy ki lesz a végleges vezetőjük, későbbre halasztották. Most nem volt más, csak egy boldog békeidő, esetleg vihar előtti. Megpróbálták kiélvezni, amíg lehet.

...


	2. Rákászat, avagy eközben a szigeten

A mostani fejezet felépítése: komoly - vígjáték, és lesz benne közeli visszaemlékezés is. Senki ne zavarodjon össze :) A komoly részhez annyit, hogy itt még nem mutatkozik meg a jelentősége, majd később fog, sokkal később, de le kell fektetni az alapokat.

* * *

><p><strong>Rákászat, avagy <strong>

**eközben a szigeten...**

Két nap múlva Emily már majdnem teljesen felépült. Az varázsenergiái még minimumon égtek, de a betegség elmúlt, csak némi fáradtág maradt. Megfogadva Bruce tanácsát az ájulás napját és a következőt is végigpihente, csak a kerti napozóágyra vagy a partra sétált ki. Loki, Bruce és Phil pedig természetesen felváltva felügyeltek rá, hogy ne erőltesse meg magát véletlenül se. Thor és Steve is jelen voltak sokszor szórakoztatni a lányt a társaságukkal, amit nagyon élvezett. De leginkább az gátolta meg ereje makacs próbálgatásától, hogy amikor többen voltak körülötte, Loki, a Bosszúállók és Phil meglepően jól kijöttek. Na és azok a meztelen felsőtestek... Szó mi szó, Emily két nap elteltével kitűnően, bár kicsit még gyengén, érezte magát.

A szobabeosztás maradt. Loki a lánnyal, Phil a Kapitánnyal és Thor a Doktorral aludt. Aznap reggel még hangosabban csicseregtek az egyenlítői éghajlaton őshonos madarak, a nyári Nap pedig most is Emily arcába sütött. Képtelen volt tovább aludni. Ösztönösen kitapogatta az éjjeliszekrényén lévő vizespoharat és tartalmát magába döntötte mialatt hunyorgott. Barátainak végre sikerült rászoktatniuk, hogy akkor is igyon, ha felkelés után épp nem szomjas. Nagyot nyújtózott, hogy eltüntesse az enyhe zsibbadtságot végtagjaiból, majd lassan felült. Nem szédült meg. Napok óta először történt így felkelés után. El akarta újságolni Lokinak, de ő még nem ébredt fel.

A Mágus halkan szuszogott, fekete haja az arcába lógott. Emily túl aranyosnak találta, hogy felébressze. Csupán a férfi ellenállhatatlan arcára tette a kezét, majd felnézett a faliórára. Hat óra múlt pár perccel. Kegyetlenség lett volna most felébreszteni szerelmét, már ha nyolc, valójában öt nap közelebbi ismeretség után nevezheti így. Bárkit kegyetlenség lett volna felébresztenie ilyenkor. De aludni már nem tudott, és a gondolat, hogy tétlenül ücsörögjön a szobában két nap semmittevés után egy ilyen gyönyörű reggelen, nem hagyta nyugodni. Csinálni akart valamit, mintha a testét csábította volna a kintről jövő varázslat. A friss tengeri szellő, rózsaszín ég, narancs napkorong és barackvirág színű, lágy homok.

Gyorsan felölözött. Egy fehér alapon dió nagyságú rózsaszín, bordó, halványkék és mentazöld virágokat hordozó, térdig érő, vastag pántos, de U kivágású nyári ruhát kapott magára, és strandpapucsot. Kilépett a teraszra, a lehető legpuhább léptekkel, majd óvatosan behajtotta az ajtót, és elindult a tenger felé. Közben körbenézett, ám senki nem volt még odakint. _Remek_ – gondolta. Két nap felvigyázás után vágyott már egy kis egyedüllétre. Átsuhant a bokrok és gyökerek között, és máris a rózsaszínű-halványkék lagúna mellett vette a métereket. A hajnali napot aranyló oválisban tükrözték vissza a sós víz lágy hullámai, amik lábai mentén a partot nyaldosták. Élvezte a sétát, miközben elgondolkodott.

_Fury, a SHIELD-nél töltött idő, New York, a Csata, a Torony, Tony..._ mind olyan távolinak tűntek egy Maldív-szigeteken átszenvedett betegség, és egyben csodás vakáció után. És a vakáció még mindig tart! _De Tony..._ A lányban újra feltörtek a vele kapcsolatos rossz emlékek is. _Tony._ Biztosan haragszik rá, hiszen még mindig távol van. Visszautasítja, hogy találkozzon vele, de még a hívásaira sem válaszolt, amit saját telefonja híján Philéről indított. _Vagy csak a térerő nem volt elég? Vajon mit csinálhat most?_ Emily-nek hamar elege lett a negatív gondolatokból, amiket már egyszer lezárt magában. Lezárt, mert valami izgalmasabb foglalta le az elméjét, mint felesleges aggodalom. _Hisz Tony úgy sem haragudhat a végtelenségig, nem!_ Túlságosan fontosak egymásnak, ezt nem felejthetik el egyiken se!

Na de mit tegyen addig, míg Milliárdos barátja végre idetolja azt a bunkó, sznob, beképzelt, markáns, jóvágású, kedves, szeretnivaló képét? Úgy döntött, gyakorolja az erejét kicsit, napok óta egyébként is keveset használta. Az energia lassan kezdett visszatérni a testébe, már csupán néhány százalékkal lehetett kevesebb, mint a csata és az egész őrület kezdete előtt. Enyhén kitárta karjait, az égnek emelte a fejét, és lehunyta a szemeit, hogy még jobban átjárhassa a környezetében keringő varázslat. Az energia ott volt mindenhol. Napsugárként melegítette selymes bőrét, lágy szellőként játszott a hajával, hullámként érintette meg meztelen talpát, egyszóval teljességgel átjárta. Emily ekkor úgy vélte, itt az ideje kipróbálni, mennyire képes befolyásolni. Koncentrált.

A szél irányt változtatott, majd erősödött. Forogni kezdett körülötte, felkavart némi homokot, végül a lány könnyedén a levegőbe emelkedett. Csak ekkor nyitotta ki a szemeit, másfél méterre a föld felett lebegve. Nagyot sóhajtott, mire a szél a tengerre is kiterjedt. A lagúnát szilaj hullámok vették uralmuk alá. A víz csak úgy habzott és örvénylett meztelen lábai alatt, mivel idő közben a szél beljebb repítette a lagúna közepe felé. Emily eddig közel maga mellett tartott kezeit lassan feljebb emelte, mire az örvény széleinél a víz egyre jobban kiemelkedett a tengerből, közelítve felé, körbevéve, mint egy védőpajzs. Amikor a kör alakú vízkerítés már a lábai környékén jár, a levegőben lévő párából hófehér felhők alakultak, és a feje felett azok is keringeni kezdtek.

A levegő immár olyan erővel áramlott körülötte, hogy ruhája alól ki-kivillant fehér alsóneműje, bár ez őt mit sem izgatta. Kezdett tökéletesen eggyé válni a természettel és az abban rejlő varázslattal. Lokinak igaza volt. Éreznie kellett, nem érzelmeket, hanem a varázslatot magát. És ő érezte, jobban, mint bármikor. A kérdés, amire mindig is kereste a választ, hogy _ki ő? Milyen is az igazi ereje? Mire képes...? _Úgy érezte, közelebb jár a válaszhoz, mint valaha. _Már csak egy kicsi kell... _– futott át a lány elméjén, és még jobban koncentrált az energiára. _Már csak tüzet kell gyújtani, felgyújtania a tengert, és akkor..._ Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy kezdi elveszteni az irányítást, hogy amit tesz, arra nem is vágyik igazán, csupán megbolondítja a korlátlan energia...

És akkor megtörtént. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valóság-e, amit lát, ami történik, de amit érzett, azt igazinak érezte, magába zárónak. Felemésztőnek. Tűz helyett villámok jöttek, királykék és égkék villámok, intenzívek és ragyogóak, mint a Tesseract maga, és különösképpen ez a varázslat most nem bántotta. Sőt. Átjárta a testét, eggyé vált vele, és ő tétlenül nézte, ahogy a kék villámok átszövik az örvényt, a felhőket, az egész tengert... Valójában az egész táj kékké vált, búzavirágkék háttér előtt izzó kék villámok cikáztak mindenfelé. Már nem ő irányított, legalábbis nem tökéletesen. Minél inkább elbódította a hatalom, annál több és erőteljesebb villám keletkezett, ő pedig nem állította meg. Képtelen volt.

A varázslat mintha lelkének legmélyebb kifejeződése lett volna, végzetesen elbűvölte, és lenyűgözte. Már elképzelni sem tudta, milyen lehetett a csodálatos kék hatalom nélkül élni. Csábította az erő, az örökkévalóság... A sötétség. _Nem!_ – kiáltott fel rémülten. _Sötétséget ne!_ A sötétség volt minden, ami ellen küzdött. De akkor miért? Miért érzi ezt a mesés hatalmat most hirtelen sötétnek és pusztítónak. Azonnal felnyílt a szeme, és mintha pillanatokra kívülről szemlélte volna önmagát. Ott lebegett, ég, föld és tenger határán, és a villámok... őbelőle indultak ki. Az egész teste intenzív kék fényben ragyogott, szemei mintha neonkék izzók lettek volna. És a kék varázslat már koránt sem volt olyan vonzó, mint korábban.

Eddig nem fogta fel, elsiklott felette, mert a hatalom elvakította. Ám a kék villámok elszenesítették a fákat, felrobbantották a kunyhókat. Sziklákat törtek, megrepesztették a földet, és nyomukban láva tört a felszínre, ami a maradék növényzetet és házakat is felégette. Egyszóval a villámok nyomán eltűnt az élet, elpusztult minden, amit valaha a föld a magáénak mondhatott. Emberek, nők és gyerekek menekültek és sikongattak, de a vesztükbe rohantak. Nem volt kiút. Emily megrémült. Immár végleg kívülre került. Ott állt a levegőben, mint egy szellem, és tehetetlenül figyelte a testét, amint azt egyre jobban hatalmába keríti a pusztítás kék energiája.

Sírni kezdett. _Hagyd abba! Elég! _– üvöltötte magának, de nem használt. Az a lány, akit látott, úgy nézett ki, mint ő, de már rég nem ő volt, hanem valaki más. Valaki más, akit immár szívből megvetett, a lelkében lakozó sötétség. _De miért? _Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen, nem tudta, hogyan állítsa meg önmagát. Arra, hogy miképpen vált a reggeli kis gyakorlása villámok pusztításává, vagy, hogy miért szemléli immár kívülről az eseményeket nem is gondolt. Egy valami lebegett a szeme előtt. Megállítani a pusztítást!

_Loki! Loki, segíts! Nem tudom többé megállítani! _– sikoltotta elfúló hangon, de rá kellett döbbennie, hogy hang nem jön ki a torkán. A kétségbeesés hangjai fájdalmas sikolyként visszhangzottak csupán elméjében.

_PHIL! TONY! THOR? STEVE? Valaki?! Merre vagytok?! _– zihálta kimerülten, remegve. Hangja már a fejében is reménytelen suttogássá váltott. _Merre van mindenki?! Miért nem segítetek?_ – sírta, remegte folyamatosan, de senki sem válaszolt. Magára maradt, azzal az őrülttel, aki továbbra is szórta a villámokat a szárazföldre. Az pedig már egyre kevésbé hasonlított a szigetre, inkább igazán szívébe zárt Amerikájára, és ő nem tudta megállítani. A közelébe sem juthatott.

_LOKI!_ – kiáltotta utolsó erejét összeszedve, de hiába. _Loki..._ A férfi, akibe utolsó reményét vetette nem válaszolt. Megtörten rogyott össze, és temette térdeibe az arcát. Körülötte, alatta, felette kék villámok süvítettek, izzó, hideg fény villogott. Ám amikor már végleg beletörődött volna a pusztulásba, amit ő indított el, a remény újabb szikrája mutatkozott meg.

Aranyló fény borította be, átmelegítette, kihűlt lelkét reménnyel töltötte el. Emily felnézett. A kék ködből, mint egy túlvilági napkorong bontakozott ki a sárga fény. Egyre nőtt, egyre erőteljesebb lett, és mire sugarai teljes mértékben körbevették a testét, akkorra a kékség végleg eloszlott. Az arany energia csupán megérintette a villámokat, és azok füst módjára porladtak szét. A tűz és láva kámforként tűnt el a földről, és a fény nyomán a föld visszanyerte régi pompáját. Mintha odalent a szárazföldön semmi sem változott volna, az emberek feléledtek. Ám a tenger és ég határán valami megváltozott. Emily újra abban a testben volt, ami a hatalmat birtokolta. De a kék hatalom bomlásnak indult.

Még érezte az erőt, de az erő már nem pusztító volt, hanem építő. A kék energia helyét átvette az aranyló szín, a bőre halvány sárgán ragyogott, írisze, mint egy aranyló korong. Újból tisztán látott. Ez a fajta varázslat már nem vakította el, nem csábította. Hogy is csábíthatta volna, amikor az aranyló energia nem volt más, mint önmaga. Hogy is hihette a kéket, azt a szörnyű pusztítást korábban a magáénak? Ha a sötétség benne lakozik is, ő a fényt választja, a fényt akarja! Mert a fény nem kényszeríti semmire, nem mérgezi meg az elméjét. A kék varázslatot nem tudta irányítani, felemésztette volna, bűntudatot keltett benne. Az arany fénybe burkolózva viszont önmagára talált.

Nem azért varázsolt, hogy rájöjjön, kicsoda valójában, már nem volt rá szüksége. Tudta. Egy valamit biztosan. A fény harcosa. Többé már nem félt a hatalmától, attól, hogy elveszíti az irányítást. Már tudta, mit kell tennie. A hatalom alattomos érzés, elbűvöl, elhomályosítja az elmét. Hatalom csupán mások kárán jöhet létre, akik felett gyakorolja. A mágiával nem bánhat hatalomként, nem, ha a fényt választja! Ha segíteni akar, és nem pusztítani, akkor nem gondolhat hatalomként rá. Talán erő, vagy képesség, eszköz... Egy a lényeg. Ha használja a képességét, nem csupán az energiára kell koncentrálni, sokkal inkább a változásra, amit azzal elérni kíván. Nem a varázslat a lényeg, hanem a célja vele, a cél, ami semmi esetre sem lehet sötét.

Villanás. Emily újra a lagúna felett lebegve találta magát. A víz lágyan örvénylett alatta, a szél koránt sem olyan vadul forgott, mint emlékezett, a felhők pedig épp hogy csak felé gyűltek. Tehát álom volt. Látomás. Képzelgés. Semmi esetre sem valóság. Talán egyvalami. Amit érzett, az valós volt. A hatalom, a bűntudat, a megváltás. De hogy mi értelme volt, arról fogalma sem volt. Talán mégis. Amikor úgy döntött gyakorol, valójában nem gyakorolni készült. A határai érdekelték, hogy meddig mehet el. Itt kezdődött a probléma. Nem az érdekelte, hogy milyen mértékű pozitív változást tud létrehozni, sokkal inkább, hogy mekkora pusztítást. Persze, ha azt az ellenségen végzi, akkor pozitív. De most nem volt háború, és ő nem az ellenséget képzelte a pusztítás célpontjának.

Talán ez jelent valamit. Talán jobban befolyásolja lelkének sötét oldala, mint gondolta. Hiába, hiszen ember ő is, élőlény. Hatalma van, legalábbis lehetősége a hatalomra. És az emberekben ott lakozik a hatalomvágy és kíváncsiság. Ezért élnek vissza legtöbbször a hatalommal azok, akiknek befolyása van, és neki kivételes hatalom jutott. Erre oda kell figyelnie! Hisz valójában nem vágyik a hatalomra, a pusztítás mindig is bűntudatot keltett benne. Meg kell különböztetnie azokat a dolgokat, amiket el akar érni, azoktól, amikre csupán földi oldala vágyik, amikről azt hiszi, vágyik rájuk, de valójában csak árt vele mindenkinek.

Most, hogy találkozott Lokival, új kapuk nyíltak meg előtte a mágia terén, de nem szabad megfeledkezni arról, ami a legfontosabb. A barátai, és szerettei. És a túl nagy hatalom, akármilyen célra használná, elszigetelné tőlük. Nem eshet csábításba, nem varázsolhat konkrét cél nélkül, vagy önző érdekben! Talán egy egész keveset..., hogy levezesse a feszültséget. De Emily Brook ezen a reggelen egyvalamit elhatározott magában. A mágia, a képessége sosem lehet fontosabb, mint a barátai. Ezt eldöntve újra lehunyta a szemét, majd kinyitotta, mialatt mély levegő vett. Szélesen kitárta a kezeit, és befejezte a mai gyakorlást. Aranyszínű villám csapott a felhőkből a tengerbe, körbefutva a levegőt körülötte.

Egy villám, ami szétvált, majd újra egyesült, és éles hangot vonzott maga után, de ennyi. Emily nem tervezett többet. Épp befejezni készült a szél és víz mozgatását, amikor észrevette, hogy többé már nincs egyedül a parton. Egy jellegzetes, erős férfihang zökkentette ki a koncentrációból.

...

A Villámok Ura szintén korán kelt ma reggel, és kijött úszni egyet. Csak arra nem számított, hogy egy víz felett lebegő és varázsoló Emily-vel találkozik össze. Elnézte egy ideig, ahogy a lány játszadozik a természet erejével, de nemrég mintha elvesztette volna az eszméletét a levegőben. Fél percig nem mozdult, mintha élő szoborrá vált volna. Amikor pedig Thor már aggódni kezdett, és elhatározta, hogy megszólítja, hirtelen magához tért, és pillanatok múltán létrehozott egy villámot. Neki fogalma sem volt arról a rengeteg gondolatról, ami ezalatt a rövid idő alatt a lány fejében lejátszódott, sem arról, hogy az ő számára sokkal hosszabbnak tűnt.

Thor csak azt tudta, hogy a mennydörgés elnyomta a hangját, így másodszor is fel kellett kiáltania.

- EMILY! – szólította meg a lányt, aki meglepetten kapta felé a fejét. – Minden rendben...? – kérdezte a láthatóan megviselt lánytól.

- Igen... – kiáltotta volna vissza Emily, de annyira elvesztette a figyelmét, ezzel együtt az egyensúlyát is, hogy hamar a vízbe pottyant. A szél abban a pillanatban elállt, és az örvény is lelassult. A lányt lágyan ölelték magukba a csobbanás hullámai.

Thor kissé aggodalmasan figyelte, hogy mikor bukkan fel. Kivételesen még az igazán jogos nevetőgörcsöt is elvetette.

- EMILY? – kérdezte a tengertől.

- Jól... vagyok... – bukkant fel a lány csurom vizesen, a sós víztől prüszkölve.

- Máig én voltam a vihar ura – kezdte Thor komolyan, majd játékosabb hangon folytatta, - de úgy tűnik, a címemre törsz. Holott figyelembe véve, hogy engem sosem áztatott el eső, te viszont egy esőfelhő víztartalmával vetekedsz... – mérte végig immár vigyorogva a lány nedves haját, és testére tapadó ruháját, - van még mit tanulnod!

- Kösz az őszinte véleményt! – gúnyolódott a lány, és köhögve párat kimászott a partra. Kicsavarta a hajából a vizet, és a nála legalább egy fejjel magasabb Thor-ra emelte tekintetét. – De nem török a címedre. A vihar nem az én műfajom, inkább csak a tenger és a szél. Mellesleg senki nem bánik úgy a villámokkal, mint te.

- Bókolni próbálsz nekem halandó, hogy ne fogjak gyanút? – kérdezte a szőke, bár szemeiből ravaszság sugárzott.

- Természetesen – felelte a lány, hasonló ravaszsággal. Elnevették magukat. És Thor „óvatosan" megveregette a lány vállát. Mindketten tudták, hogy Thor csak viccelt, és Emily sem gondolta komolyan. A vihar Thor asztala volt, és legjobb, ha úgy is marad. Emilynek inkább volt tehetsége fegyverek hatástalanításához, mint a természet és időjárás komolyabb szintű befolyásolásához. Végül a szőke megköszörülve a torkát valamivel komolyabban a lány szemébe nézett.

- Azért csak vigyázz a hatalommal, midgardi barátom. A természettel játszani veszélyes. Évszázadokba tellett, míg megtanultam a túlzásokat elkerülni.

- Úgy érted, hogy...? – lepődött meg Emily.

- Az eső táplálja a földet, ám a nagy viharok pusztulást hoznak – magyarázta az azgardi, a lány pedig egyetértően bólintott. - A határ pedig keskeny és törékeny. A villám egyszerre üt és éget – jelentette ki Thor nagy komolysággal. – Ne használd, ha nincs rá jelentős okod! Az ok pedig ellenséget jelent.

- Igazad van – mondta a lány, állva a férfi szigorú tekintetét. – Alig öt éve használom az erőm. Fogalmam sem lehet róla, milyen pusztítást okozhat – ismerte el. Ha még Thor tudná, hogy az imént álmodott arról a pusztításról...

- Nos, legalább hallgatsz a szavamra – válaszolta a szőke elégedetten. – Az öcsém varázslatai talán lenyűgöztek, de évszázadok óta gyakorolja, én néha még így is meggyűlik a baja vele. Nekem nincs hatalmam a mágia felett. Ezer év alatt, mágusokkal és varázslatot használó nem mágusok ellen vívott csatákon túljutva mégis megtanultam valamit.

- Mi lenne az?

- A hatalom pusztítást szül, ha a rossz kezekbe kerül, a nagyobb hatalom káoszt, szerte a világban. A mágia pedig a legveszélyesebb mindközül. Mert a varázslat, ami összetartja az univerzum szövetét, el is pusztíthatja azt.

- Ami összetartja? A sötét anyag mágia lenne?! – csodálkozott Emily.

- Sötétnek sötét, már ha sötét mágiára használják – magyarázta Thor. – Ez utóbbit én sem értem tökéletesen, atyám magyarázta régebben. Szerinte egy bizonyos energia tartja egyben az univerzumot, ami mindenhol jelen van valamilyen formában. A varázslók, a fegyvereink ezt képesek felhasználni. Ha viszont valahol túl sokat használnak, felborul az egyensúly, és a világ összeomlik...

- Mennyi az a sok...?

- Nem 'tom – vont vállat Thor. – Talán ami több birodalommal végezne egyszerre. Akkora hatalomra képtelenség szert tenni, neked végképp nem kell tartanod tőle. Mindezt csupán azért mondtam el, hogy bánj bölcsen a varázserőddel. Hasznos ismerni a határokat, de feszegetni őket mégsem szerencsés.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha én azt tettem volna – vonta fel a szemöldökét Emily.

- Láttam, mit csináltál odafent, de nem értettem. Egy időre, mintha elvesztetted volna önmagad – mutatott rá a szőke.

- Akkor csak... elgondolkodtam – füllentette a lány. Vajon elmondhatná a látomását a bizonyára sokat látott félistennek, vagy semmi értelme?

- Nekem inkább úgy tűnt, hogy lefagytál.

- Talán...

Emily nagyot sóhajtva levette a vizes ruháját, és leült a homokba. Thor úgy gondolta, cserébe tőle is elvárja a vetkőzést, így ő is levette fehér pólóját, farmer bermudáját, és helyet foglalt a lány mellett. Abból, hogy Emily immár rá se hederít izmos felsőtestére arra következtetett, hogy valami tényleg nincs rendben.

- Mi történt odafent? – kérdezte a szőke mindentudóan. – Tudod, Loki néha belefeledkezett a varázslatba régebben. Pont olyan mozdulatlan volt, mint te, és azt állította, hogy valamiképpen hatalmába kerítette a mágia. Az Erő. Egész ijesztő volt, amíg meg nem tanult ellenállni neki. Még meg is fenyegetett, hogy el ne merjem mondani atyánknak, és olyankor, soha máskor, de olyankor még el is hittem, hogy képes lenne végezni velem...

- Érdekes... – töprengett a lány, megpróbálva nem magára venni, de hiába.

- Veled is ez történt odafent? – kérdezett rá a Mennydörgés Ura. – Megszállt a varázslat? A hatal...

- NEM! – vágta rá a lány, de talán túl hevesen és túl nagy erővel.

- Jól van, nem kell így rám mordulni – tette Thor nyugtatásképpen a vállára a kezét. – Csak aggódtam érted. Amikor Loki még fiatalabb korunkban nem mindig volt ura a helyzetnek... – folytatta a mesélést, - egyszer alig tudtam megállítani, mialatt lerombolni készült egy egész troll falut...

- Nem érdekel! Velem nem az történt! – sziszegte a lány kissé dühösen. Akkor rájött, hogy a túl sok indulat megint ellene beszél, így visszavett. – Nem erről van szó – tette hozzá nyugodtabban.

- Ha te mondod – hagyta rá Thor, bár nem tűnt teljesen meggyőzöttnek. – Azért csak légy óvatos, mert megtörténhet.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta a lány, szomorúan visszagondolva a látomásra. Vajon csak lelke sötét mélyét ismerte meg akkor, vagy a jövő egy pillanatát. És ha az utóbbi, akkor a fény megváltása is valódi volt, vagy a történet végét végzetes sötétség szövi át?

Thor bólintott.

- Főleg, mivel halandó vagy.

- Hogy... mi?!

- Ne vedd sértésnek, de az összes birodalom közül az emberek kezében a legveszélyesebb a hatalom. Elég egy csekély hadsereg, máris egymást írtját. És Steve mesélte, mit műveltek közel hetven éve a Tesseract-tal. Nem a ti hibátok, de még nem láttok elég messzire.

- Ezt inkább meg sem hallottam – morogta a lány, de részben azért igazat adott Thor-nak.

- Megértem – fogadta el végül Thor. – De ígérj meg nekem valamit!

- Hogy nem csalom meg az öcsédet...?

- Az lett volna a következő! De most nem erre gondoltam. Emily! – nézett mélyen a lány szemébe. – Ígérd meg, hogy ha bármi gond van a mágiával, nekem szólsz először!

- Loki sosem egyezne bele...

- Akkor másodszor! Veszélyes dolog, téged is veszélybe sodorhat. Még az öcsémért is aggódom, te pedig hozzá képest...

- Ígérem – döntötte el a lány.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Thor. Azt mégsem mondhatta el, hogy Odin kérte meg, rögtön azelőtt, hogy útnak indult Midgardra, hogy Loki mellett arra a bizonyos földi boszorkányra is figyeljen. Akkor még nem tudta, kire céloz pontosan a Mindenek Atyja, ki az, akiről Heimdall fecseg nekik már évek óta, mint a Midgardi mágia újjászületése. A Központban még nem volt benne biztos, hogy ő az. New York-ban viszont, amikor látta harcolni, már egész biztos volt. Hiszen a név csak egy név, de Thor immár meggyőződhetett róla, hogy Heimdall nem túloz. Emily ereje egyre nő, és Heimdall szerint érdemes odafigyelni rá. De vajon mennyire lehet veszélyes egy halandó lány, aki ért valamit a mágiához? A kapuőr úgy értette, hogy veszélyt jelenthet a világokra vagy, hogy szövetségessé válhat? Mindenesetre Lokit sikerült elvarázsolnia, és mivel az öccsére szerinte ez jó hatással volt, így ő az utóbbi opciót valószínűsítette.

- Hogy érted, hogy aggódsz érte? – kérdezte Emily.

- Loki mindig is szeretett komoly varázslatokkal próbálkozni, de amit a zöld villámokkal és tűzzel csinált... Ilyen intenzív erőkifejtést még nem láttam tőle – vallotta be Thor. – Tett ijesztő dolgokat, kemény dolgokat, de nem ilyen mértékben.

- Azt mondta, Midgard miatt képes rá. Hogy a mi bolygónk energiái sokkal jobban kihasználhatóak, mint Asgardé, vagy bármelyik másik világé. Azt mondta, tudott volna ilyet korábban is, de nem állt megfelelő energiaforrás a rendelkezésére.

- Szóval a forrás... – morfondírozott Thor. – Akkor nem szerzett új képességeket?

- Tudtommal nem. Ne aggódj, Thor – nyugtatta most a lány, - ha valamit, azt tudom, hogy Loki immár tökéletesen ura a tetteinek. Asgardban elvesztette az irányítást, mikor Midgardra jött, már nem is önmaga volt. Nem fogja újra elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát. Jobban kontrollálja a mágiát, mint bárki, akit láttam, még akkor is, ha akiket láttam, néha teljesen elvesztették a fejüket.

- Akkor azt mondod, nem kell aggódnom miatta?

A lány megrázta a fejét.

- Beszélgettünk erről, láttam a szemében. Ha a hatalom korábban el is vakította, az a hatalom politikai volt, nem mágia – magyarázta Emily, végig a lagúnát bámulva.

- És miattad kell aggódnom? – fordította Thor maga felé a lány arcát finoman, hogy újból barna szemeibe nézzen. Azokban még mindig felfedezni vélte a félelem halvány nyomát.

- Nem – mondta a lány, erőt véve magán. Ő sem tudta igazán, hogy ez mennyire volt igaz, vagy inkább hazugság. Nem akarta olyasmivel felizgatni a férfit, amit még ő sem értett. De az igazság az, hogy senkit sem. Félreértenék. Vagy pont jól értelmeznék, de számára hátrányosan. Eddig mindig őszinte volt, de még Phil-lel is félt megosztani a látottakat. Még azt sem tudta, Lokinak elmondja-e. Nem akart más, csak elfelejteni az egészet egy időre, mint minden más gondját.

...

- Ennek örülök! – váltott hangnemet Thor. – Ha már úgy is itt vagyunk a parton meztelenül, nem úszunk egyet?

- De! Bruce két napja nem engedett derékig érő víznél beljebb!

- Engem pedig Loki! – értett egyet a szőke. – Hiába magyarázom neki, hogy egy cápa elterelte a figyelmem, azért full... szóval tudod! Tudok bánni a vízzel!

- Hiszek neked – mosolyogta a lány.

- Vanaheim mocsarainál egyszer fél óráig kellett a víz alatt rejtőzködnünk, és sima ügy volt. Mondjuk leért a lábunk, de nem az a lényeg...

- Megértelek, Thor. Én se fogok vízbe fúlni, csak mert kicsit kimerített a betegség.

- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy, egyébként – mosolygott Thor a lányra, aki hálásan bólintott. – Induljunk is, mielőtt Loki vagy Bruce meglátnak!

- Vagy Phil! – kontrázott rá Emily, és már bele is gázoltak a tengerbe, sebesen nyomulva a korallzátony irányába. Majd, amikor már a lánynak a melléig, Thornak a derekáig ért a vízszint cinkosan néztek egymásra, majd előre vetették magukat, és úszni kezdtek. Emily azét útközben adott a szőkének pár tippet, hogy miképpen mozogjon könnyedebben a vízben, és mivel Thor gyorsan tanult, így mire elérték a három méter mélységet, már a legnagyobb biztonsággal szelte a hullámokat mellúszásban. Végül még tovább mentek, és immár nyolc méter mély is lehetett víz alattuk, ahol nem volt éppen a zátony egy vonulata, amire néhol rá is lehetett állni.

- Szóval mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Emily néhány perc nézelődés után.

- Fogjunk cápát! – kiáltotta el magát Thor.

- Rendben... De még ha el is fogjuk, hogyan tovább? Ha kivisszük a partra, meglátnak, és kitoloncolnak a szigetről. Itt tilos vadászni rájuk...

- Oh – biggyesztette le Thor az állát csalódottan.

- Holott... ha valami kisebbet fogunk... – vetette fel a lány ravaszul.

- Mint például? – csillant fel Thor kék tekintete.

- Szeretem a rákot, de eddig még csak garnélát ettem. Kicsit, és nagyon kicsit. Mondjuk Tony egyszer hozatott homárt, de... Mindig is érdekelt, milyen lehet egy – Emily a zátony oldalára mutatott, - óriás tarisznyarák íze.

- Nem szélesebb, mint egy dinnye – állapította meg Thor.

- De nagyobb a garnélánál.

- Mekkora a garnéla?

Emily úgy 5-6 centit mutatott az ujjaival. Thor megvilágosultan bólintott.

- Legyen a rák – egyezett bele a Villámisten. – Bár elég hegyesnek tűnik a fegyvere...

- Az az ollója!

- És olyan aranyos...!

- Aranyosabbnak tartod a rákot a cápánál?! – döbbent meg a lány. Thor vállat vont.

- Fegyverből van a keze.

- Lába! Neki csak lába van. – Thor értetlenül nézett, mert szerinte az kéznek nézett ki. – Mindegy. Na, fogjunk rákot?

- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség! – viccelődött Thor.

- És még téged hívnak rettenthetetlennek – gúnyolódott a lány. Már épp készült volna elkezdeni, amikor...

- Vigyázz vele! Loki megöl, ha bajod esik! – figyelmeztette Thor.

- Gondoltál volna erre, amikor kiúsztál velem a zátonyhoz! – nevette a lány. – De ne aggódj, hozzá sem kell érnem.

- Akkor meg hogy fogod ki?

Emily a vízbe tette a jobb kezét, és lenézett a szikla aljára, aminek a tetején épp álltak, azaz a víz alig térdig ért, Thor egy kiálló sziklán ült, ő pedig most beleguggolt a vízbe. Egy odalent tevékenykedő rákra irányította az erejét, majd lassan elkezdte maga felé emelni. Mikor elérte a felszínt, újból felállt, és az elismerően figyelő Thor-ra nézett. A szőke bólintott. Emily kiemelte a rákot a vízből, és immár maga elé nyújtott kézzel közte és Thor között tartotta a levegőben. Szegény vörös rák össze-vissza mozgott lábaival és ollójával, de a testét megmozdítani nem tudta.

- Na, hogy tetszik? – vigyorogta Emily, a rák fogva tartója.

- Hatásos – bólogatott Thor, majd megpróbálta megfogni a rákot. Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem vágta meg az ollójával az ujját.

- Vigyázz! – kiáltotta a lány, mialatt Thor elrántotta az ujját.

- Megtarthatom háziállatnak? – kérte a szőke nagy szemekkel.

- Ha szívesen megszabadulnál pár ujjadtól – vont vállat a lány.

- Nem félek egy gyenge midgardi teremtménytől...

- Inkább reggeli?

- Legyen!

Emily ekkor bal kezét is felemelte, és a rákra irányította. Thor érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy felforrósodik a rák körül a levegő, amire csak a némileg elmosódó tájból következtetett. Tűz nem égett, de Emily legalább háromszáz fokon grillezte a rákot. Az már nem mozgott többé, majd amikor már a bőre alapján késznek érezte, abbahagyta a melegítést, és lehűtötte annyira, hogy meg lehessen fogni. Az egész összesen egy percet vett igénybe, de csak mert a lány nem akarta túl nagy hőfokon odaégetni. Thor nem is várt tovább, kérdés nélkül megragadta a rákot. Megszagolta, majd amikor kellemesnek találta az illatát, kettétörte. A rák fehér, omlós húsa még inkább felkeltette az étvágyát.

- Tartsuk meg háziállatnak, mi?! – ingatta a fejét a lány. – Azért valamit nekem is hagyjál! – jegyezte meg, mikor meglátta, hogy Thor már nagyjában falatozik.

- Oh, elnézést! – jutott Thor eszébe, és az egyik ollós lábát átnyújtotta a lánynak. Nem sok hús volt az egész rákban, egy lábában pedig alig egy nagyobb garnélányi, de Emily nem panaszkodott. A sós, jellegzetes ízt így is megtapasztalta. Mire végzett, Thor már az ujjait nyalogatta végig.

- Na, hogy ízlett? – vigyorogta a lány.

- Jobb, mint a halhús! Fogjunk még többet!

- Úgy érted, _fogjak _még többet neked?

- Esedezem, Midgard leánya!

- Nos, ha ilyen szépen kéred... – Emily mosolyogva kiemelt két újabb rákot a tengerből, és megsütötte őket. Ezúttal Thornak jutott másfél, neki pedig egy fél sültrák.

- Felettébb ízletes, holott csupán sóval ízesített. Veled, ifjú varázslónő, sokkal szórakoztatóbb a reggeli úszás, mint az öcsémmel! – jelentette ki Thor.

- Csak mert velem falatozhatsz a tengeren? – Thor bólintott. – Jellemző – sóhajtotta a lány, de vidáman. – Akkor, jöhet a következő adag?

- Totálisan!

- És a szlengért dupla adag jár! – nevette a lány.

- Tudtam, hogy van valami értelme – nyugtázta Thor magában minden erőfeszítését, hogy elsajátítsa a halandók nyelvjárását.

Már vagy a nyolcadik ráknál tartottak, amikor Meghallották, hogy valaki a közelben tempózik. A part felé fordultak. Egy szőke férfi úszott a zátony felé, tőlük nem messze. Steve volt az. Még nem vette észre őket, és ennek megörültek. Nem tudták, melyik csapatba tartozik. Aki leszidja őket, vagy aki csatlakozik. Mert a többi három biztosan az elsőbe. De Steve-et nem igazán érdekelte most a túlzott elővigyázatosság. Nyaralt, lazított, szórakozott, egész életében először! És minden egyre jobb így, hogy Loki immár nem ellenség, és Emily is jobban van. Csupán azért nem választotta az enyhén unalmasnak ígérkező úszás helyett a reggeli előtti vitorlásszörfözést, amit előző nap kipróbált, mert reggeli előtt nem volt nyitva a sportcentrum, és felszerelést lopni azért mégsem akart.

- Szerinted észrevett? – suttogta Thor a lánynak, persze hozzá illően nem éppen halkan.

- Most már biztosan.

- Szóljunk neki?

- Már úgy is mindegy – sóhajtotta a lány.

- HÉ! STEVE! BARÁTOM! ITT VAGYUNK! – kiabálta felé Thor mély hangján.

- Huh?! – kapta feléjük a Kapitány a fejét. Akkor meglátta a lányt és a harcost fürdőöltözetben a sziklán ülni, kezükben egy fél rákkal, és körülöttük vörös rákhéjakkal. – Ti meg mit csináltok itt?! – kérdezte. Vagy tíz méterre lehetett tőlük.

- RÁKOT ESZÜNK!– jelentette ki büszkén a Mennydörgés Ura.

- Csatlakozol? – kérdezte Emily abban a reményben, hogy ha Steve tervezte is a leszidásukat, akkor emiatt majd letesz róla. De Steve nem tervezte, csupán meglepte a dolog. De gondolt egyet, és meglehetősen vagánynak vélte. Rákot enni a sziklán, hajnalban, talán kicsit illegálisan. Tony ilyet biztos nem csinált még!

- Miért is ne? – vont vállat a Kapitány, és közelebb úszott. Ez tuti jó sztori lesz! Mikor elég közel ért Thor és Emily kinyújtották felé szabad kezüket, és felsegítették.

- Helló, Kapitány – vigyorogta a lány. Még egy csodás felsőtesttel rendelkező hím, akit egész idő alatt bámulhat.

- Üdv, barátom! – csatlakozott Thor is vidáman.

A sziklának volt egy alacsonyabb része, ahol térdig ért a víz, ott állt most ő. A lány és a harcos pedig egy magasabb, néhány centire kiemelkedő részen ültek. Még épp volt hely az enyhén félkör alakú kiemelkedésen Steve-nek is. Leült közéjük.

- Hogy vagy? – fordult a lány felé először, bár már sejtette a választ.

- Remekül, köszönöm – mosolyogta Emily.

- Én is remekül vagyok! – vágta rá Thor. Nem a figyelmet hiányolta, csak szerette elmondani a véleményét.

- Oké, örülök – kapkodta össze-vissza a fejét Steve. – Szóval nyersen eszitek a rákot? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. – Tudom, hogy például japánok sok mindent esznek nyersen..., biztos ehető...

- Igen, nyersen! – vágta rá poénból Emily. Steve furán nézett, kicsit bizonytalanul, hogy akarja-e ő ezt, de Thor hamar közbevágott. Értette a viccet, de már vágyott az újabb adagra.

- Nem, dehogy! – nyugtatta barátját az asgardi. – Emily megsüti őket...

- Valóban? – fordult a katona lány felé újra. Emily bólintott. – Nos, nyersen is megettem volna! – bizonygatta.

- Totál – felelte a lány nevetve.

- Ja, totál – ismételte Thor. – Na, csinálnád végre a következőt?!

- Nem szép dolog így bánni egy hölggyel – jegyezte meg Steve barátjának.

- Ez az, Thor, nem szép dolog – ismételte Emily, egyre jobban szórakozva. Jó volt Thor-ral lógni, de ha nem-protokollmániás-Steve is csatlakozott, még nagyobb volt a buli.

- Szóval fogjad a rákot, kiscsaj! – váltott hirtelen hangnemet Steve.

- Ja, fogjad! – értette egyet Thor, összekacsintva barátjával. Azután mindketten várakozóan tekintettek a lányra, majd annak ideges, kissé sértődött pillantásai hatására elnevették magukat. Csak szórakoztak vele. Ez elég gyakorivá vált az elmúlt napokban. Kisebb-nagyobb átverések, vicces bókok, folyadékok véletlenszerű ráöntése... Emily mégsem haragudott sokáig, inkább velük nevetett, ahogy ezúttal is.

Összebólintottak, majd kiemelt két rákot a tengerből, és miután átsütötte, a fiúk kezébe ejtette őket. Egy nő bosszúja viszont mégsem maradhatott el. Ahogy valamivel máskor is, például egy „ártatlan" elbotlás véghezvitelével, Emily most is visszavágott valahogy. A fiúk őket is meglepő kiabálásban törtek ki, amikor kezüket megsütötte a közel kétszáz fokos rákpáncél, a lány ugyanis nem volt hajlandó lehűteni azt. Néhány pillanat után viszont megkönyörült a jajgató szőkéken, és lehűtötte a rákot, majd mielőtt a kezüket a vízbe mártották volna, a nem túl súlyos, de fájdalmas égési sérüléseiket is rendbe hozta egy mozdulattal.

- Ne tegyétek a vízbe, mert a só csípni fogja! – magyarázta nekik, mialatt ők láthatatlan jeget éreztek tenyereikben. Mindketten fellélegeztek, mikor az égett rész végre begyógyult. Ekkor megvilágosultan néztek a lány szemébe.

- Sajnálom, a korábbi bunkóság volt – ismerte el Steve. – Csak szórakoztunk.

- Ja, csak szórakoztunk – így Thor.

- Én is csak szórakoztam – vont vállat a lány, de szája sarkában mosoly bújt meg. Elnevették magukat, és folytatódott a rákászat. Mikor azonban már Steve is túljutott a harmadik rákon, a társaság aggódni kezdett, hogy ha így folytatják, kiirtják a zátony rák-élővilágát, ám megállni nem tudtak. Nem sokára viszont új tag csatlakozott hozzájuk.

**...**

Loki nagyot nyújtózott az ágyon, és csak azután vette észre, hogy a mellette lévő rész üres.

- Mi a...?! – futott át a fején, mert arra számított, hogy Emily valami újabb ostobaságot tervez.

Még előző-előző nap, a vacsoránál, a lány túl melegnek találta a vizet, így az ereje segítségével próbálta meg lehűteni. Loki figyelmeztette, hogy óvatosan, még fel is ajánlotta, hogy lehűti helyette, de hiába. Emily poharában teljesen befagyott a víz, és az üveg szét is repedt rendesen. Phil, Bruce és Steve rémülten kapták a fejüket Emily és a fivérek asztala felé, mert legalábbis pisztolydördülésnek vélték a korábbi csattanást. Akkor rá kellett jönniük, hogy Emily vöröslő arcán kívül nem történt semmi rendkívüli. Csak a pincérnek kellett elmagyarázni, hogy mi a fene is történt. Loki persze röhögött világba, Phil „nagy" örömére. Thor ekkor felbátorodva bevetette a „MÉG EGYET!" áz szokását, és földhöz vágta saját poharát, tányérját, az asztalon lévő vázát mindenki "nagy" örömére. A számla természetesen Tony kárára térítődött.

Következő nap, tegnap, a bonyodalmak már a reggelinél elkezdődtek. Elromlott a gyümölcslé adagoló gép, és a narancslevet nem lehetett kiereszteni. A pincér felajánlotta, hogy megjavítják, de Emily persze nem akart fél órát várni. Hiába győzködte Phil, hogy igyon mást, ő hajthatatlan volt. Loki már előre hátradőlt a székében, és várta a műsort, Steve pedig fejcsóválva foglalt helyet mellette. A Kapitánynak sem kedve, sem ereje nem volt rászólni a lányra az előző este jeges eseményei után megejtett bunyó-a-homokban következményeként, amit felváltva nyomott az áz fivérekkel.

Emily tehát Phil hamar tiltássá vált könyörgési ellenére felemelte a jobb kezét, és a narancsleves csapra koncentrált, ami természetesen a lehető legrosszabbul sült el. A narancslé kirobbant a tartályból, ahogy a többi üdítő is, és ki mást, mint az Ügynököt találták telibe. Szürke öltönyét és fehér ingét özönvízként áztatta a vörös és sárga ragacsos lé. Phil dühösen fújtatott, miközben a szemét törölgette, Emily pedig dühétől tartva hátrált.

- Én mondtam, hogy elromlott! – magyarázta Emily a körülötte ülő embereknek, akik közül néhányat szintén elkapott a gyümölcsléeső, és akik mit sem sejtettek abból, hogy a lány mágikus képességei miatt ment tönkre világos ruhájuk. Phil mérgesen, szikrázó szemekkel közelített felé, baljósan a teljes nevét kimondva. Ekkor Emily megcsúszott a kiömlött leven, és ösztönösen a legközelebbi tárgyba, azaz az őt utolérő Ügynök zakójába kapaszkodott. Nagyot zakóztak a nedves csempén, és persze, hogy végül a lány esett a férfira. Félig, mert ő is beverte azért az oldalát.

Bruce hamar mellettük termett, hogy megvizsgálja, megsérültek-e komolyabban, de ekkor túlzott aggodalmába belefeledkezve ő is elcsúszott, és kicsin múlt, hogy melléjük, és nem rájuk esett. Thor felpattant, és odaszaladt, és mondani sem kell, a Doktorra esett. Lokiból ekkor már visszhangzott a nevetés, de Steve, aki szintén kuncogott, oldalba vágta. Igazán óvatosan haladva felsegítették a Doktort, Phil-t, majd Thor-t, utóbbit ketten egyszerre. Emily ekkor már, vöröslő arccal, magától feltápászkodott. Szerencsére senki sem sérült meg komolyabban.

- A mágia "napos" oldala – viccelődött Loki, cinkosan a röstelkedő lányra pillantva. Emily így kissé jobban érezte magát, de nem Phil. Egyszerűen fellökte Lokit, aki könnyedén elesett a csúszós kövön. Utána karon ragadta a lányt, és kifelé vonszolta, azzal a kifogással, hogy vége a reggelinek! Thor meglepetten segítette fel a bosszankodó öccsét a földről.

- Segítek nekik, és ez a hála?! – ingatta a fejét a Mágus.

- Megsérültél, öcsém? – kérdezte a szőke tőle ártatlanul, úgy vélve, Loki magától esett hanyatt.

- Nem! – vágta rá a Herceg, holott meglehetősen sajgott a válla, amivel véletlenszerűen az ütést tompította. Steve már nem volt ott, mert a világért sem hagyta volna ki, ahogy Phil a hazaúton megleckézteti a lányt, de Bruce halvány mosollyal tekintett rá.

- Phil nem igazán díjazza, ha viccet csinálnak belőle – jegyezte meg a Doktor.

- Jöttem rá! – sziszegte Loki, még mindig a vállát szorongatva. – Idióta midgardi járólap!

- Csempének hívják – tudatta vele Thor, mutatva, hogy ő bizony már szakértő e téren. Loki csak morgott egyet, és visszaindult az asztalhoz. Már csak azért is befejezi a reggelit! Bruce követte és leült mellé.

- Hagy nézzem! – pillantott a fekete hajú vállára.

- Csak egy karcolás... – vágta rá Loki. Végül is engedett a Doktornak, akit képtelenség volt lerázni, mire kiderült, hogy nem csak egy karcolás volt. Kiugrott a válla, amit ő azért nem vett észre, mert csatákban sokkal nagyobb fájdalmakat élt át. Amikor viszont Bruce segítőkészen visszarakta neki, már ő is megérezte, miért nem szerencsés Phil Coulson-nal szórakozni.

...

Még aznap délelőtt a kisasszony kókuszt akart szedni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy sikeresen fejbe vágott két ártatlan turistát, és egy Phil-t, amikor az erejével leszakította ugyan őket a pálma tetejéről, de zuhanásuknak szabad teret adott. Lokinak és Steve-nek úgy kellett „maffiózók" módjára bevonszolni a nyilvánosság elől a kiütött házaspárt a kertbe. Majd mialatt Loki begyógyította a feji sérülésüket, Steve szerzett egy üres rumos üveget, és megpróbálta elhitetni velük, hogy nemrég ismerkedtek meg, feleseztek, és a hőség és alkohol együttes hatása ütötte ki őket. Nagy nehezen elhitték. Phil-nek, aki nem ájult el, csupán meglehetősen sajgott a feje, ezalatt Thor próbálta gondját viselni. Emily, miután végighallgatta a Doktor monológját az ereje biztonságos használatáról, elmulasztotta az Ügynök fejfájását.

Phil szintén neheztelt rá egy jó ideig. A korábbi események után ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Miután ő is megfelelően kioktatta Emily-t az ereje kockázatáról, és minden más kockázatról, magához intette Lokit is. A Mágus az Ügynök ideges tekintetéből, és komolyságából kifolyólag nem mert semmi jót várni.

- És te, asgardi, vagy akárki! – fordult a lány után Loki felé. – Ha még egy újabb varázslatot mersz tanítani Emily-nek, vagy bárkinek ezen a földön, az lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy varázsolni mersz! – szigorú hangjától még a Herceg is elhitte, hogy komolyan gondolja.

- Nem én tanítottam neki! – ellenkezett Loki hamar.

- Ő azt mondta, tanítod! – mutatott rá Phil.

- Hatásosabban varázsolni! Nem gyümölcsleves tartályokat robbantani, vagy kókuszt szedni...

- Akkor rosszabb tanár vagy, mint amilyen kifogásokkal mentegetőzöl! – zárta le az Ügynök. Loki már nem mert visszafeleselni, csupán szaggatottan sóhajtott egyet, majd összenéztek Emily-vel. Csupán a kellemetlen helyzetet kívánták megosztani egymással, de Phil félreértette.

- Akármit is terveztek, tegyetek le róla! – parancsolta.

- De mi nem... – védekezett Emily.

- Elég! Ki sem gyógyulsz a betegségből, máris kezded a káoszcsinálást! Két napig nincs több varázslat, se trükk, se semmi, amihez a képességetek kell! – nézett meglepően nem csupán Emily-re, hanem Lokira is. A lány épp ellenkezni készült, amikor Loki tette meg helyette.

- Nem tilthatod meg csak úgy, hogy ne tegyem, amire születtem, halandó! – jelentette ki Loki határozottan.

- Anyagi és fizikai kár okozására? – vetette fel Coulson. Erre Lokiba is beleszorult a szó.

- Ez akkor sem fair! – erősködött most a lány is.

- Négy nap! – jelentette ki Coulson.

- Na, de...! – háborgott Emily. – Ilyet még sosem...!

- Öt! – újított Phil.

- Köszönjük, a négyet elfogadjuk! – vágott közbe Loki hevesen.

- Legyen. De ha egyikőtök is megszegi, vége a békének! – _Phil._

- Mi van?! _– Emily. –_ Steve? Bruce?

- Bátyám? – nézett Loki Thor-ra. Nem hitték volna, hogy ennyire komoly a dolog, de a Bosszúállók csak megadóan bólogattak. Ha Coulson elhatároz valamit... – Nagyszerű! – sóhajtotta a fekete letörten. Minek kell ezeknek a halandóknak mindig kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni? Még hogy nem varázsolhat! Csak Emily el ne rontsa neki a békét, amire nem is vágyott igazán, de arra, hogy másodszor is meg kelljen szereznie, még kevésbé! Ekkor döntött úgy, hogy vigyázni fog, nehogy a lány még valamivel felbosszantsa az Ügynököt. A gyakorlást meg későbbre hagyják.

Másnapig ki is bírták mágia nélkül. Emily figyelmét elterelte a sziget délkeleti oldalán, azaz egy szelesebb részen vitorlás szörfölni próbáló, természetesen nedves felsőtestben feszítő Thor, Steve és további idegen, de jó testű férfiak látványa. Leheveredett az árnyékba, és egy szűz koktél mellett „csorgatta" a nyálát. Valamivel viszont még így is sikerült kikészítenie az Ügynököt. Ha nem lett volna elég, hogy ennyire nyilvánvalóan stíröli a vízisportolókat, amikor Phil és Bruce megérkezett, még egy véletlen sóhaj is elhagyta a száját.

- Élvezed a kilátást? – kérdezte Phil, kissé rosszallóan.

- Meglehetősen – felelte a lány könnyedén. – Hé, Thor! Kapd el Steve-et! – kiáltotta oda nekik hirtelen. Mivel Thor ösztönösen imponálni akart minden lánynak a közelben, így a tegnap esti bunyó megismétlését is jó ötletnek tartotta. Rávetett magát a Kapitányra, és a derékig érő vízbe estek. Majd felbukkantak, a víz csak úgy szállt szerte-szét, mialatt a bőrükön megcsillantak a cseppek. Emily olvadozott, ők pedig vízi bunyóba kezdtek. A parton lévő összes lány és nő, feleség és szingli figyelme a harcoló, szőke félistenek felé terelődött, mialatt Phil a fejét fogta, Bruce pedig jót nevetett. Elvoltak egy ideig, mialatt Emily három pohár italt elfogyasztott, és közel volt hozzá, hogy kielégítse önmagát. De azt azért még sem tehette a parton, így beérte a mesés férfiak bunyójával, aminek a végén mindketten vizet köhögtek fel.

Végül felálltak, megragadták egymás karját, és ki-törik-meg-előként-et játszottak. Thor ellökte magától a Kapitányt, aki nagy csobbanással esett hátra a tengerben. Az asgardi éppen felnyújtotta volna karját a győzelem jeleként, de még mielőtt a női, és, a jó harc miatt, férfi nézőközönség éljenezni kezdhetett volna Loki bukkant fel a semmiből. Berohant a vízbe, és lendületből nekiugrott Thor-nak. A meglepetés erejével megragadta a derekát és a földre, azaz a tengerfenékre vitte. Majd mialatt Steve vigyorogva figyelte a csapkodó szőkét, Loki felállt, és magasba nyújtotta ökölbe szorított jobb karját, mintha csak ő nyert volna, pedig szinte semmit sem tett a győzelemért. A nézők nevettek. Ekkor viszont Thor megsértődött, és a nézők további jókedvére feltápászkodott, és ő vitte a fenékre Loki-t. Szegény Mágus még levegőhöz sem jutott, amikor Steve gondolt egyet, elnézett Emily felé, majd megrántotta a vállát és hölgyek és pasik örömére a két fivér után vetette magát.

- Éljen! – kiáltotta Emily, talán kissé lelkesen. Az immár hármasban folyó bunyóba kedvet kapva hamar becsatlakozott a parton és vízben lévő többi férfi is, és egy idő után már vagy harmincan lehettek a vízben, egymást víz alá nyomva, vagy ütlegelve. A fából épített bár-kunyhó pultos sráca feltekerte a hangerőt, és LMFAO kezdett szólni mindenhonnan, még izgalmasabbá téve a Phil szerint még mindig ostoba harcot.

- Rock it, baby! – kiáltotta el magát Steve, megkedvelve a zenét, és Loki-ra ugrott, aki a támadás váratlanságától nagyon rémült képet vágott, mialatt a vízbe esett. Thor éppen ekkor ütött ki egy orosznak kinéző hústornyot, aki csak nevetett, és visszaütött. Thor azért „vigyázott" a halandókra.

- Ez... ELKÉPESZTŐ! – lelkesedett Emily. Nagyon felizgatták az események. Nem úgy Phil-t.

- Nem. Ez beteges! – tolta le a lányt.

- Ugyan, csak fiatal. Hormonok, meg ilyesmi – próbálta Bruce védeni a lányt, aki szerinte mostanra épp elég szidalmat kapott Phil barátjától. De véleménye hamar változott, amikor Emily képtelen volt leállni.

- Ez az! – értett egyet a Doktorral. – Szóval vedd le a pólód Bruce, és csatlakozz! – csúszott ki a száján.

- Igazad van, ez tényleg beteges – sóhajtotta Banner az Ügynökre pillantva.

- Most meg mi van?! – kapta fel a vizet a lány.

- Ha Bruce beszáll a bunyóba, lőttek ennek a hibbant vakációnak – oktatta ki Phil Emily-t újfent. – Mindenkiének!

- Basszus, tényleg! – kapott észbe a lány.

- Ne beszélj így! – kiáltott rá egyszerre mind a két férfi.

- Basszus, igaz! – csúszott ki megint a lány száján. És újból, amikor meglátta a rosszallást mindkét férfi arcán. – Basszus... – motyogta maga elé. Majd elnézett a víz felé, ahol néhány férfi már eléggé megsérült, de mit sem törődve vele bunyóztak tovább, mert a bunyó móka, és mert a többi lány Emily-hez hasonlóan bátorította őket. – BA...SSZUS! – rázta meg a fejét.

- Ha még egyszer meghallom a B betűs szót, esküszöm, hogy szappannal mosom ki a szádat! – jelentette ki Coulson idegesen.

- Basszus! – rémült meg Emily. – Majd elnézett a víz felé, ahol mintha már némi vér is folyt volna az orrokból... – Basszus...! – Majd meglátta Phil legkomolyabb, legdühösebb arcát. – Bassz... – Ez alkalommal végre Bruce is időben reagált, és befogta a lány száját. Emily elmormogta a „szus" szót, mialatt a Doktor is a tengerre pillantott, és észrevette a komolyodó, de egyre kevésbé figyelembe vett sérüléseket.

- Basszus! – kiáltott fel a Doktor.

- Már te is?! – ingatta a fejét Phil, de akkor ő is vetett egy pillantást a bunyózókra. – Francba! ...Ez így nem mehet tovább! – döntötte el végül, amivel lesütött szemekkel, de bólogatva Emily is véget vetett.

- Na, akkor megkérem Thort, és a többieket, hogy fejezzék be végre – vetette fel Bruce. – Nekem úgy sem mondhatnak ellent – célzott a másik tagra. – Keresek egy elsősegély dobozt, aztán... Te meg...

- Keresek szappant! – vette ki a részét az Ügynök, jelentőségteljesen a lányra nézve.

- Basszus... – nyögte Emily, aznap utoljára. Mert ugyan Phil végül mégsem tömte a szájába a pultos fiútól kölcsönkért tusfürdőt, határozottsága igencsak meglepte, és amint meglátta a kezében a flakont, azon nyomban fogadkozni kezdett, hogy ezentúl többé nem ejti ki a száján a „basszus" szót. Azaz, a B betűs szót...

Bruce ezalatt levágtatott a partra, nagy levegőt vett, majd elkiáltotta magát. Önmagát is meglepte az a határozottság, és fenyegetés, ami a hangjából sugárzott.

- HÉ, EMBEREK! FEJEZZÉTEK BE MOST, VAGY ESKÜSZÖM, BESZÁLLOK!

Bár legtöbbjük nem értette, miért kellene úgy tartaniuk tőle, a fő harcosok, azaz Thor, Steve és korábbi traumákból kifolyólag főként Loki rémülete hatására megálltak. Elcsattantak az utolsó ütések, kezet fogtak egymással, és kikászálódtak a partra. Aki vérzett, vagy komolyabban sérült, persze senki sem sérült veszélyesen komolyan, azt Bruce előzékenyen ellátta. A nőnemű nézők gratuláltak választottjuknak, de még mielőtt Emily is odasietett volna a fiúkhoz, Phil haragjával kellett szembenéznie.

- Te elhatároztad, hogy mindent megteszel, amivel engem bosszanthatsz?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt.

- Ennek semmi köze hozzád! – erősködött a lány. – Mondjuk, ha te is levennéd a pólód...

- EMILY!

- Ne haragudj, Phil! Csak unatkoztam...

- És ha unatkozol, akkor ezt kell csinálnod?! – mutatott az Ügynök idegesen a vérző orrú, de még így is jóképű pasik felé. A sajátjaik közül Loki orra vérzett egy kicsit, Thornak hála, Stevenek a homlokán volt egy seb, amit akkor szerzett, mikor Loki a sekélyesben vitte a földre, Thor bal szeme alatt pedig halvány lila folt éktelenkedett, amit Steve és Loki többszöri jobbhorga okozott.

- Én csak néztem! A pasik szoktak verekedni! – védekezett a lány, és ezúttal valóban nem ő volt a legnagyobb hibás. Végül is, ha akartak volna, kiszállhattak volna már az elején. Phil viszont nem így vélekedett.

- Kérj bocsánatot! – utasította a lányt. Emily ugyan ellenkezett, de végül nem lévén választása, odavonult, a sérüléseik ellenére nevetgélő, és csevegő férfiak közé. Középen Thor, Steve és Loki álltak, egymás vállát veregetve. Emily bocsánatot is kért tőlük, ők meg csak néztek rá nagy szemekkel.

- Tessék? – így Steve.

- Hogyan? – döbbent meg Thor.

- Mit tettél, mialatt bunyóztunk? – kérdezett rá Loki. – Rákot tettél a fivérem pólójába? Mert azért nem kell bocsánatot kérned – vigyorogta. Thor vállba vágta. – Au.

- Nem – mondta a lány. – De Phil szerint az én hibám a verekedés...

- Ugyan már! – csóválta a fejét Steve. – Mi bunyóztunk, nem te!

- De én vettelek rá!

- Ha valóban így volt – jelentette ki Thor, - akkor meg kell hívnunk egy italra téged! Üdítő volt ez a kis harc!

- Igyunk egyet! – értett egyet Steve is.

- Gyere! – karolta át Loki. A vér már alig látszott az orra tövében.

- Nem értitek! – rázta a fejét a lány. - Ha Phil nem látja, hogy minimum leordítjátok a fejemet, ő teszi meg, újból.

A három férfi összenézett.

- Ezt még sem hagyhatjuk! – jelentette ki Loki ravaszul.

- De kitalálhatnánk valami kevésbé megalázó büntetést neked – vetette fel Steve.

- Hogyan?! – Emilyn erőt vett a rémület, ahogy meglátta a barátai szemében felcsillanó fényt.

- Dobjuk a tengerbe! – kiáltotta Thor.

- Mi?! Ne! – nézett körbe ijedten a lány, de hiába. A három férfi egyszerre ragadta meg, Thor a karjai alatt, Steve a lábait, Loki pedig a törzsét. – NE! – sikoltotta, de esélye sem volt kiszabadulni. Idegesen forgolódott a levegőben.

- Nyugi! Hamar túl leszel rajta! – „nyugtatta" Steve, de persze nem győzte meg a lányt.

- Ne ne ne ne ne ne n...! – könyörgött Emily, amikor még magasabbra emelték.

- Csss! – utasította Loki, egyik kezét a szájára tapasztva, majd ravaszul elvigyorodva. – Még élvezni is fogod!

- Meg fogok full...! - ijedezett a lány.

- FIGYELEM EMBEREK! NŐT A VÍZBE! – kiáltotta Thor olyan hangon, hogy az Phil is biztosan meghallja. A nyaralók közelebb gyűltek, és egyöntetűen hajrázni kezdtek. Emily egyre jobban izgult, ahogy a három férfi ide-oda lendítette.

- Bruce! – pillantotta meg a Doktort. – Bruce, segíts...! – könyörgött neki. De Banner csak sóhajtott egyet, belátva, hogy a lánynak csobbannia kell, még ha ő nem is így intézné a dolgot, és csak ennyit mondott az őt tartó három harcosnak:

- Ne dobjátok túl keményen!

- Ne... – csuklott el a lány hangja, reményét vesztve.

- Mehet a menet? – vigyorgott Steve társaira, akik ugyancsak széles vigyorral válaszoltak.

- GYERÜNK! – kiáltott fel Thor, és egy utolsó lendületvétel után elhajították a lányt a tenger felé. Emily megremegett, ahogy kicsusszant a kezeik közül, de félelmére még rátett egy lapáttal, amikor Loki odasúgta neki, hogy:

- Jó utat! – némi ravaszsággal.

Nagyobbat repült, mint gondolta, de számíthatott volna rá. Két Asgardi és egy szuperkatona „visszafogott" dobásának hála húsz méterre a parttól landolt. Nagyot csobbant, de legalább nem törte csontját, mert a víz itt már másfél méter volt. Lesüllyedt a fenékig, de épp, hogy csak hozzáért. A dobás inkább vízszintesen fejtett ki erőt, mint függőlegesen. Bár a víz így is az orrába folyt, és ő prüszkölve úszott a felszínre. Amikor kibukott, viszont váratlan éljenzés fogadta. Gondolt egyet, és győztesen fellendítette a kezeit a magasba, mire a nyaralók tömege még jobban kurjongatott, egyben kedvet kapott saját párjuk vízbe hajítására.

A hangszórókból immár _Flo Rida - Right Round_ száma szólt, hatalmas csobbanásokkal megfűszerezve. A férjek és pasik előszeretettel dobták, inkább csak ejtették a vízbe párjukat, lányukat, egy ismeretlen nőt. Ideiglenes csoportokba is összeálltak, hogy többen messzebbre dobják. Néhány távol keleti lány még összekacsintva össze is fogott, és ők egy fiú társukat dobták a vízbe. Ezek után a férfiak már egymást is bedobálták. Fogytak a koktélok, a személyzet igencsak jól járt, Bruce meg sóhajtozva, kínjában nevetve a fejét fogta. Hamar Steve is gondolt egyet, és odaszólt az áz testvérpárnak, hogy dobják be őt is. Loki és Thor természetesen kaptak az alkalmon, és nem bántak vele kesztyűs kézzel. A korábban felajánlkozó lányokat még olyan messzire sem merték dobni, mint Emily-t, de Steve más tészta volt. Ő már harminc métert repült, ezzel megnyerve a fődíjat, egy ingyen a bárból felajánlott üveg pezsgőt.

Emily, aki kicsit szédült a becsapódástól Steve segítségével kikászálódott a vízből, utat törve a tömegben. Bruce még megvizsgálta kicsit a lányt, akiről lerítt, hogy szédeleg, és megjegyezte, hogy ez koránt sem volt „finom" dobás. Végül beérte azzal, hogy Emily semmi más károsodást nem szenvedett, és elfogadta Steve meghívását az italra. Átvették az üveget, kibontották, és a pultnál hat pohárba töltötték. Phil kicsit sem jókedvűen lépett oda hozzájuk, ahol rajta kívül mindenki nagyban csevegett.

- Bedobni a vízbe?! Komolyan?! – szidta le mindannyiukat az Ügynök. – És mindenki megint titeket utánoz! Hát ti semmiből sem tanultok?!

- Kerestünk is vele! – vágta rá Emily a pezsgősüveg felé bökve, és bizonytalanul átnyújtott egy poharat Philnek. Az Ügynök nagyot sóhajtott, majd lehajtotta az egész pohárral. A többiek felbátorodva, és megkönnyebbülve megitták sajátjukat. Azaz Thor, Steve, Loki és Bruce.

- Te még nem! – utasította Coulson a lányt, és még mielőtt hozzá érhetett volna, az ő poharával is felhajtotta. Ezzel kivételesen senki nem ellenkezett, még a lány sem. Csak fáradtan bámult főnökére, aki megtörni készült az éppen elsimult hangulatot. – Mostantól pedig se varázslat, se bunyó, értve vagyok?!

- Na, de... – nyafogott Thor csalódottan.

- Meddig? – kérdezett rá Steve.

- Legalább négy napig! – döntötte el Phil. – Pihenni akarok végre, nem parancsolgatni!

- Ittasan még rosszabb – súgta oda Loki Thor fülébe, amin Stve-vel együtt elkuncogták magukat. A nap már lemenőben volt, alig egy órájuk volt a vacsoráig.

- Öt nap! – vágta rá Phil! – Emily, indulás! Nem akarok megint elkésni a vacsoráról miattad! – A lány ugyanis mindig hosszadalmasan készült.

- Mondtam, hogy menj előre! – emlékeztette a lány.

- Hogy szem elől tévesszelek? Még csak azt kéne!

- Phil! – ingatta a fejét Emily.

- Sebesen! – utasította újból az Ügynök. Emily nagyot sóhajtott, és búcsúzásképpen a többiekre nézett. Steve mosolyogva integetett neki, holott alig egy széknyire volt. A lány beletörődve sorsába lecsusszant a bárszékről, de azzal együtt újból meg is szédült. Imbolyogva tett pár bizonytalan lépést, mire Phil megragadta a felkarjainál.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Loki.

- Emily? – vonta kérdőre Phil, mialatt a lány szemébe nézett.

- Meg...szédültem – suttogta a lány. Phil a Doktorra nézett.

- Még nem épült fel teljesen, és ott van a zuhanás is – magyarázta Bruce, de a kelleténél nem jobban aggódva. – Kis pihenés, és elmúlik.

- Remek, még ez is! – ironizált Coulson, majd bal karjánál fogva a kikövezett út felé vonszolta a lányt. Emily holmiját már a bár előtt összefogta a sajátjával és betette a lány strandtáskájába, ami most szabad oldalán lógott. Félúton kivette az ásványvizes üveget, és átnyújtotta Emily-nek. – Igyál, aztán menjünk végre!

Emily nagyot sóhajtva ivott pár kortyot, majd miután Phil visszazárta az üveget kirázta a maradék szédülést magából, és elindult az úton. Az Ügynök viszont még így is egy jó ideig fogta a karját, hogy ha véletlenül megbotlana, nehogy elessen. Loki és a többiek csak néztek utánuk, majd nagyot sóhajtottak. Végül összenéztek, rendeltek egy újabb kört, és elnevették magukat.

- Szegény lány! – sóhajtotta Loki. – Mindig így rájár a rúd?

- Szerintem már hozzászokott – felelte Steve.

- De nehéz is a női sors – merengett el Thor. – Igyunk a nőkre!

És ittak. De akkor Loki elhatározta, hogy valamennyivel megpróbálja megkönnyíteni Emily sorsát. Legalábbis megakadályozni, hogy további félresikerült akciókkal újból feldühítse, és kivívja Coulson dühét.

**...**

Ezért is kezdett el aggódni azon a reggelen, amikor nem találta maga mellett a lányt, hogy megint valami kockázatos dologba vágta a fejszéjét. Még egy kellemetlen, félreértelmezett, félresikeredett szituációt Coulson nem viselne el ép ésszel, és az Loki számára sem szerencsés. Már így is eltiltották őket a bunyótól és a mágiától. Ha még, például, az úszást is megtiltják, nem lesz kellemesebb a Földön, mint Asgardban. De mindenek előtt a lányt féltette. Ha valóban úszni ment, amire az egyik bikinije hiányából következtetett, akkor mihamarabb utána kell mennie! Bruce szerint még gyenge lehet, mi van, ha megszédül a mélyvízben? Remélte, hogy legalább nincs egyedül, de arra nem számított, hogy kivel lesz együtt.

Benézett Thor szobájába, hátha a bátyja segítene neki a keresésben, de odabent csak Bruce hortyogott. Őt a világért sem szerette volna felzavarni. Még Steve segítsége is jól jött volna, de ő sem volt a szobájában. Onnan gyorsan el is húzta a csíkot. Ha Coulson felkel, és kérdőre vonja, abból semmi jó nem születne, főleg az elmúlt események után. Ha pedig most kijelenti, hogy nem találja Emily-t, az felér egy öngyilkossággal. Inkább elfogadta, hogy egyedül kell átkutatnia a tengert. Akkor felötlött benne, hogy Emily talán pont a két hiányzó társával lesz. Ha így van, ő bizony megnyúzza őket, amiért neki nem szóltak, bármit is csinálnak éppen.

Kiment a partra és a vizet fürkészte. Akkor meglátta őket. Elég messze a lagúnában voltak, a zöld víz és a nyílttenger határán, de Thor öblös nevetésének hála hamar észrevette és azonosította őket. Három alak egy sziklán tanyázott, és valamin nagyon jól szórakoznak. Loki nagy lendülettel vetette magát a vízbe, és indult el feléjük.

...

Thor, Steve és Emily kiválóan szórakoztak. Annyira elteltek a rákkal, és olyan jókat szívóztak egymással, hogy észre sem vették a közeledő Lokit. Arra, hogy Emilynek elvileg tilos varázsolnia pedig egyiken sem gondoltak, csak amikor már késő volt. A lány vagy a tizennyolcadik rákot emelte ki a zátony szigettel ellentétes oldaláról, ami már felérte egy orvvadászattal, mikor meghallották a hangot a hátunk mögött. Egy igencsak jellegzetes, de játékos helyett ideges hangot.

- Ti meg mit műveltek?! – vonta kérdőre őket Loki, miközben kimászott a sziklára mögöttük. A lány annyira megijedt, hogy hirtelen elvesztette az irányítást, és visszaengedte a félig átsült rákot a vízbe. Thor sebesen kapott utána, de lefejelte volna a korallt, így Steve visszarántotta.

- Nem ér annyit! – mondta a katona.

- Látod, öcsém! – sóhajtotta Thor csalódottan. – Most oda a tizennyolcadik!

- Tizennyo... Mi a fene folyik itt?! – kérdezett rá újból Loki. Emily röstelkedve emelte rá tekintetét, de helyette Thor válaszolt.

- Emily rákot süt nekünk, és ha nem ijesztettél volna úgy rá, akkor már a tizennyolcadikat ehetnénk!

- Tizennyolcszor megszegted Phil szabályát?! – vonta kérdőre a lányt Loki, aki ennek hatására nagyot nyelt.

- Ezek csak rákok, Loki – motyogta. A fekete megcsóválta a fejét, miközben kezével idegesen a hajába túrt.

- Ugyan már, öcsém, nem tett semmi rosszat – védte Thor legújabb szakácsnőjét.

- Ártatlan orv rákászat – tette hozzá Rogers.

- És te pedig engedted! – nézett a mágus rosszallva, némi csodálattal a Kapitányra.

- Egész finomak, na! – védekezett Steve. – Különben is, mit tehettem volna?

- Ha az Ügynök megtudja, kinyír engem – panaszolta Loki. – Francba, a nagy étvágyaddal, Thor, francba! – szitkozódott.

- Csigavér – próbálta lenyugtatni Steve. - Miért tudná meg? Ha csak el nem mondod neki...

- Ne mond el, öcsém, kérlek! – könyörgött Thor. – Ezt muszáj lenne megismételnünk!

- Szóval... – fogott bele Emily valamivel határozottabban. Jól esett neki, hogy bűntársai kiálltak mellette, legalábbis az ügyük mellett. – Futár leszel, akit lefejeznek a rossz hírért, vagy a bűntársunk? – kérdezte a mágust.

- Bűntárs? – ízlelgette Loki a szót. – Azt szeretnétek, mi? – vigyorogta.

- Süss nekünk pár rákot, csaje! – fordult Thor a lányhoz, majd amikor meglátta a gyilkos vigyort Emily arcán, hamar észbe kapott. – Azaz, udvariasan megkérlek, hogy ajándékozz meg minket eme nemes lakomával...

- Mi a fene volt ez?! – értetlenkedett Loki, de Steve csak nevetve a vállára csapott.

- Emily nem díjazza, ha Thor rajta gyakorolja a laza dumát – magyarázta Lokinak.

- Csak ha a „lány" lefokozó szinonimáit, és a bunkóságot – helyesbített Emily.

- Még szép, hogy nem díjazza – mondta Loki, és immár valamivel nyugodtabban helyet foglalt a lány mellett. Átkarolta, mire Emily meglepetten nézett rá.

- Nem haragszol? – nézett a lány mélyen a varázsló ravasz zöld szemeibe.

Loki először kedvesen nézett rá, egy amolyan tudom-milyen-nehéz-nem-varzsolni-főleg-ha-meg-van-tiltva nézéssel, majd ravaszul elvigyorodott.

- Virítsd a rákot, kiscsaj!

Steve megforgatta a szemeit, Thor pedig már előre kuncogott. A várt reakció nem maradt el. Emily erélyesen a vízbe lökte Lokit, aki nagyot csobbant, majd mialatt vizet fújtatva kikecmergett, kiemelt három újabb rákot a vízből, és sütni kezdte őket. Thor és Steve nevetése még sokáig visszhangzott körülöttük, és Loki remélte, hogy sem Phil sem Bruce nem figyelt fel rá. Elfogadóan visszamászott Emily mellé, és játékosan átkarolta a derekát.

- Csak vicceltem – nézett engesztelően a lány szemébe.

- Akár csak én – felelte a lány.

- Szóval, nincs harag? – kérdezte Loki reménykedve.

- Hmm... – suttogta a lány, majd miután a rákokat Tor és Steve kezébe adta, megragadta Loki fejét, és megcsókolta. A két szőke nagyban összesúgott, és kuncogni kezdett, Loki viszont csak elmosolyodott a lány érintési közepette. Amikor viszont épp készült visszacsókolni, Emily arcán ravasz vigyor futott át, és újból a vízbe lökte.

- Ezt meg miért kaptam? – prüszkölte Loki értetlenül.

- Kell, hogy oka legyen? – vigyorogta a lány.

- Nem. Valójában nem – határozta el Loki, és cserébe berántotta magához a lányt. Emily nagyot sikoltott, és a szőkék nevetése alatt becsusszant a vízbe. Össze-vissza csapkodott a kezével, végül Loki átkarolta a derekát, és még mielőtt elkezdhetett volna szitkozódni, letámadta az ajkait. Hosszan csókolóztak, minek befejeztével Emily nagy levegőt vett.

- Bunkó! – szidta Lokit.

- Az vagyok! – mosolyogta a fekete hajú, és újból magához rántotta a lányt. Még hevesebben csókolóztak, mint az előbb, annyira, hogy abba némi víz és köhögés is merült. Steve és Thor pedig jót mulattak a műsoron, rákot zabálva.

Loki és Emily végül abbahagyták, de észre kellett venniük, hogy azok ketten amellett, hogy moziban érzik magukat, egy darab rákot sem hagytak nekik. Ekkor összenéztek, majd egyszerre emelték a levegőbe azt a kezüket, amivel nem karolták egymást, és taszították egy kis varázslat erejével a vízbe kegyes nézőközönségüket. Thor és Steve nagyban puffogtak, mialatt Loki és Emily visszamásztak a sziklára, és immár Loki kezdte sütni az Emily által kifogott rákokat, hogy megosszák a munkát.

Később Phil és Bruce nem győztek csodálkozni, hogy a reggelinél még Thor is alig döntött magába két tányér kaját, a többiek pedig szinte csak csipegettek. Viszont háromnál többször nem tették szóvá a témát, mivel akárhányszor kérdeztek rá, a társaságból kitört a cinkos, szinte már-már beteges nevetés. Végül beletörődtek, hogy az étvágytalanság és a jókedv titkát talán sohasem tudják meg. Phil pedig megelégedett azzal, hogy Emily legalább ezen étkezésnél nem tett semmi botrányosat.

...


	3. Lola

**New Cast:** (Nem mindenkihez választottam színészt)

**Lola, Loren Blackwell**, divatfotós, DJ (21) - Zoey Deschanel, egyenes, vállig érő hajjal.

**Sophie, Sophia Blackwell**, cselló és klasszikus hangszer művész, festő (meghalt, 38) - Cristin Milioti, a színésznő még fiatalabb, de hasonlóan képzelem el, csak világosabb barna szemekkel.

Martin, Sophie párja 11 évig (meghalt, 42) - magas, szőke hangtechnikus.

**Marvin**, Lola féltestvére, Martin és Sophie fia (10) - Jackson Nicoll, világosbarna szemmel

**Jamie**, meleg divatszakértő, Waldorf (40) - Woody Harrelson, haj nélkül xD

Stephan - Jamie pasija, magas, sötétszőke.

**Waldorf-divat**: divattervező cég, fantázia szerint alakítva

Mark, Maddie - Waldorf fehérnemű modellek

**Cosmopolitan** - divatmagazin, itt is sok a kitaláció, nálam a Waldorf fő reklámozója.

**Michaelson-ék**: Egy kedves fekete házaspár, egy fiú és egy lány gyerekkel, akik Lolánál néhány évvel fiatalabbak. Brooklyn szegényebb negyedében élnek.

Shane - barna hajú, 17 éves Starbucks kiszolgáló fiú

**Raina**, a Centipede fejvadásza (32), _Agents os SHIELD karakter_ - Ruth Negga

Rob, John - kitalált, magas, izmos testőrök. Nem sok szerepük van. A Centipede emberei és Raina testőrei. (40+)

Nate - Raina embere, Marvin felvigyázója

**Centipede(Százlábú)**: _Agents of SHIELD_-ben szerepelő szervezet, szuperkatonákat akarnak gyártani, és a SHIELD ellenségei. Nálam a szupererő szabadságát hirdetik, de valójában a pénzre és hatalomra, az Erőre mennek. A **Clairvoyant, a Látó** a rejtélyes vezetőjük, aki nálam más, mint a sorozatban lesz, független személy! Itt szeretnének a Rising Tide-dal szövetséget kötni.

*Extremis: itt nem Vasember ellenségei, hanem alapból a Százlábú fejlesztése. Egy vegyület, ami nagy fizikai erőt ad, és pirokinetikus képességeket, de aki nem tudta kontrollálni, az felrobban tőle, mint egy bomba.

**Rising Tide(Árhullám)** - hacktivista szervezet, ami az informácó szabadságát hirdeti, és titkosított (kormány) rendszereket tör fel, melynek adatait közli a világhálón. Elvileg non-profit és független, de megy a fehérgalléros bűnözés rendesen, és a vezetők korruptak. A Centipede-del egyetemben a SHIELD nagy ellensége, de míg a Százlábú a szuperképességek túlzott kontrollálása, addig az Árhullám a civilek elől eltitkolt információ miatt utálja őket.

**Káosz hívei** - valamilyen szinten a Centipede és Rising Tide közös elődje. Titkos katonai-terrorista-anarchista szervezet, ami világszintű befolyásra tört. Miután Stark már nem adott el fegyvereket, más erőforrás után néztek. Titkos kormánykísérletnek hitték a meridiánokat, és ki akarták használni őket. Néhány sikertelen kísérlet után elfogták Emily-t Új-Mexikóban. Ott viszont a lány kiszabadult, megölve több száz emberüket. A szervezet maradékával pedig a SHIELD számolt fel, mialatt Fury kimentette Emily-t. A szervezet a _Midgard őrei I_-ben szerepel először, a _3. fejezetben_, csak ott még nem adtam neki nevet.

**Jenna Bennett**, a Cosmo magazin szerkesztője (33) - Jennifer Garner

**Patrik Bennett**, Jenna unokaöccse, úszóedző (26) - Thomas Mann

Allyson White, a Chanel divatfotósa, Lola legnagyobb riválisa, aki átvette a helyét, miután Lola átigazolt a Waldrof-hoz (28) - Judy Greer

A Chanel-ről szóló részek főként nagyrészt kitalációk. A Waldorf egy rivális divatcége. Mindkettő elegáns, elsőosztályú, alsó osztályoknak szinte megfizethetetlen márka.

Rossmann: nem tudom, van-e az USA-ban, de nálam most lesz :)

A következő fejezet tulajdonképpen egy blokknak számít, de elég hosszú lett, így két felé szedtem. A törés tehát emiatt van. A cast-ból Jenna, Patric és Allyson csak a következő részben fognak először szerepelni. Sok mindent vettem az _Agents of SHIELD_ és _Going on 30_ történetéből.

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

New York, Stark torony, délelőtt 11 óra.

Tony, Pepper, Clint és Natasha már órák óta a nagy útra készülődtek. Tony az utolsó pár kütyüjét próbálta meg egy hatalmas barna bőrtáskába tuszakolni. Kizárólag azért döntött a fém-műanyag tárolók helyett eme kevésbé praktikus szállítóeszköz mellett, mert Pepper megtiltotta neki, hogy három köbméter felszerelés után egyetlen magányos távirányítót is bemerjen pakolni. Így Tony egy Maggie néni múlt századi bőröndjére emlékeztető táskába rejtette el a maradék, „mindenképpen" szükséges elektronikai felszerelést. Clint ezalatt azon filózott, már órák óta, hogy vajon magával vigye-e mindhárom íját. Kettőt már berakott, a hagyományosat és a Stark által felturbózottat. De vigye a tartalékot is?

- Két íj és öt tucat nyíl bőven elég! – tanácsolta Tony, újabb hosszabbítók begyömöszölése alatt. A laborok szintjén készülődtek barátjával.

- Ahogy három köbméter elektronikus izé is – felelte Barton, miközben újabb tucat nyílvesszőt rakott sporttáskájába.

- Negyven százalék automata fegyver, amiért, barátom, te és Natasha is könyörögni fogtok, ha felforrósodnak a dolgok!

- Hálás leszel az én nyilaimnak, ha valóban olyan forró lesz odaát!

- Mindenesetre ezt az utolsó porciót még berakom a gépbe. Remélem, számíthatok a diszkréciódra!

- Add nekem a lézerpisztolyt, és meg sem szólalok! – ajánlotta Clint ravaszul.

Tony elhúzta a száját, és nagyot sóhajtva forgatta meg utoljára kezében legkedvesebb fegyverét.

- Vigyed! – nyújtotta át kelletlenül társának.

- Nem mintha nem lenne neked még három!

- De Pepper csak egyet engedett elhozni a szigetre!

- Szívás! – vont vállat az Íjász. Behúzta a cipzárt a sporttáskán, majd átvetve a pántot a vállán a kijárat felé indult. – Indulhatunk?

- Menjünk! – sóhajtotta Tony. Ő is összekapta a súlyos nagyi táskát, majd elindult barátja után, hogy bepakolják a felszerelést a tetőn parkoló csúcstechnológiás magángépébe.

...

Tasha és Pep mindezek alatt még mindig a ruhák és egyéb női nélkülözhetetlen termékek bepakolását intézték. Mivel Natasha egész ruhatára kimerült az Emilytől kölcsönkapott, illetve a nemrég vásárolt ruhákban és cipőkben, így ő már tulajdonképpen készen volt azzal, hogy mindet bedobálta egy szintén kölcsön kapott kék bőröndbe. Pepper ezzel ellenben néhány létfontosságú kérdésben képtelen volt dűlőre jutni. A két nő Pepper gardróbjában beszélgetett, a szőke a ruháit hányta ki a földre, a vörös pedig a gardróbkanapén terpeszkedett.

- Most mit tegyek? Fürdőruhában nem barnulok le rendesen, de ez a Mango-s arany és bronz színű a legújabb divat! Ezek a kék bikinik meg már annyira tegnapelőtt! – dilemmázott Pepper. – Ez a fekete alapon fehér pöttyös bikini viszont olyan cuki! De nem vagyok már túl idős a bikinihez? Legyen mégis a fürdőruha...? Habár ez a lila inkább egy szíjjal összefogott bikinire emlékeztet...

- Hozd el mindet – javasolta Natasha.

- Jó ötlet! De mégsem kellene húsz bikinit és tizenhat fürdőruhát vinnem...

- Nekem két fürdőruhám van, bár az egyik elég...modern és semmit sem takar.

- Ez az! Had nézzem a tiedet! – lelkesedett Pep. Natasha kihalászta a bőröndjéből a királykék-türkiz törtvonallal határolt síkidomokkal díszített fürdőruhát, és a feketét, ami hasonlított Pepper szexis lila fürdőruhájának alakjához. – Szeretem őket! – jelentette ki végül a szőke nő.

- A bikinivel az a gond, hogy a vízben sokkal gyorsabban lekerül rólad, mint észreveszed – mondta Natasha, és visszatette a ruhákat a bőröndbe.

- Igaz. Tony úgyis elcsórná a felsőmet – ismerte el Pep. - Akkor elviszem a lilát, az aranyat-bronzot, ...ezt a cuki fehéret..., és egye-fene, a fehér pöttyös bikinit is!

- Tony szerencsenapja? – vigyorogta az Ügynöknő.

- Egyszer.

Elnevették magukat. Pepper berakta a hiányzó cipőket és papucsokat, és ők is elindultak a lifthez, hogy bepakolják csomagjaikat a magángépbe.

Odafent találkoztak Tonyékkal, és a Stark Industries igazgatónője újból kikérdezte a Milliomost, hogy a listán szereplő minden holmit berakott-e. A két ügynök pedig csak hallgatta és kuncogott. Ők ennél sokkal minimalistábbak voltak.

P: - ... Napozóágy?_._

T: - Megvan!

P: - Törülközők?

T: - Beraktam!

P: - Ásványvíz?

T: - Azt is. A whiskey-t is beraktam!

P: - Az nem volt a listán!

T: - Az enyémen rajta volt!

P: - És naptej volt a listádon?!

T: - Nem...

P: - De beraktad?!

T: - ...Baszki!

P: - Tony! Beraktad...?! – emelte fel Pep a hangját.

T: - Elfelejtettem!

P: - Elfelejtetted?! De hisz azért írtam listát! Rakd be most!

T: - Megvenni felejtettem el!

P: - De hisz ma reggel is elmentél vásárolni!

T: - ...Úgy vélem, a whiskey kiválasztása terelhette el a figyelmemet...

P: - Tony!

T: - Igen, kedves? – próbált a Milliomos ártatlansággal kikeveredni a szorult helyzetből.

P: - Menj le a boltba, és vegyél naptejet!

T: - De mostanra minden kasszánál kilométeres sor áll!

P: - Akkor menj egy drogériába!

T: - De a legközelebbi három sarokra van! – nyafogta Tony.

P: - Akkor azt ajánlom, szedd a lábad! – sziszegte a szőke üzletasszony.

T: - Majd veszünk a szigeten!

P: - INDÍTS!

T: - Megyek már... – kullogott el a lift felé Tony lógó orral.

P: - És meg ne próbálj harmincfaktorosnál kevesebbet venni! – kiáltott utána Pep.

T: - Fogtam! – sziszegte most Tony vissza.

Clint és Natasha csak elnevették magukat, és felbontottak egy-egy üveg sört - ami szintén nem maradhatott le Tony listájáról - mialatt várakoztak. Pepper bosszankodott, majd ő is lehajtott egy üveggel. Tony ezalatt puffogva vette a métereket az utcán, hogy megvegye azt a kib*szott naptejet. _Rossmann_ – hirdette a felirat az elegáns épület földszinti homlokzatán. A Milliomos nagy levegőt vett, és besétált a fotocellás ajtón.

**...**

Egy házszámmal arrébb, a Waldorf-divat felhőkarcolójának harminckilencedik emeleti fotóstúdiójában...

- Ez az...! ...Ez az, csajszi! – Kattanás, villanás. Az elegáns stúdiót és a fürdőruha kollekció stábját egy lelkes fiatal fotósnő hangja varázsolta el. - Most felém a törzsed, a fejed oldalra! – Zoom-olás. - Nézz Mark szemébe, nézzetek egymásra! Mintha szerelmesek lennétek! ... Ez az, nagyszerű! Most egy kicsivel több szenvedélyt! Remek! – Újabb vaku villanás. – Gyerünk, Mark, tudsz te ennél jobbat is! Fogd meg Maddy derekát, karold át! Azt mondtam a derekát, ne a seggét! – Fotók, fotók... – Jól van, szuper! Most feküdjetek le a kanapéra...

- Lola, Lola, Lola... – lépett be a stúdióba egy metál színű öltönyben feszítő, sima fejű meleg férfi. Viccből a fejét ingatta, de kék szemei csillogtak, arcán széles mosoly ült. – A stúdió lelke! Tudod-e, hogy csak miattad nézek be ide minden egyes nap? – Közelebb sétált a sötétbarna hajú lányhoz. – Üdítően festesz, mint mindig!

Lola ma szokásos stílusában virított a lámpák mögött: szürke harisnya, fekete magas sarkú csizma, elegáns-kockás miniszoknya, fehér fodros blúz, bordó zakó, kevés ékszer és a haja laza kontyba tűzve, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe fotózás közben.

- Figyelem emberek! Öt perc szünet! – jelentette ki a lány, és az érkező férfi felé fordult. – Főnök! Már csak egy szett van hátra, és kész a júliusi fürdőruha kollekció portfóliója. Ha beleegyezik, még ma felvehetjük a fehérneműket is...

- Csigavér, csigavér – mosolyogta a férfi, és végigsimított a lány oldalán. – Még két hét a határidő, május 24-e van. Ha így folytatod, a karácsonyi kollekció fotóanyagával is végzünk augusztusban! Mit fogunk akkor egész ősszel csinálni?

- Lefotózni a tavaszi kollekciót? – vetette fel a lány. A főnöke elnevette magát.

- Lola, Lola, tudod, hogy imádlak! Alig vagy huszonegy, és te csinálod a legjobb képeket! A modellek odavannak érted, ahogy én is!

- Köszönöm, főnök.

- És mondtam már, hogy hívj Jamie-nek! Már nagykorú vagy, mellesleg a legjobb barinőm!

- Valóban?

Jamie oldalba lökte Lolát.

- Ugyan, hisz tudod! Kivel mennék új cipőt venni keddenként, vagy ebéd előtt koktélozni csütörtökönként? Ráadásul a pasim is csipáz téged!

- Stephan? Ő hogy van?

- Remekül! Na, de térjünk is a lényegre! Ha itt végeztél szükségem lenne rád a negyvenötödiken!

- A negyvenötödiken? Nem ott van a galéria, ahol party-kat szoktak tartani? – lepődött meg Lola.

- Party-kat? – nevette Jamie. – Inkább kollekció-avató gálákat. Na, de a szitu, hogy lesz egy fogadás fél háromtól. Egy főleg feketék körében népszerű áruházlánc, nem olvassák a középszintű divatlapokat, se a Cosmo-t! Szeretnénk elérni, hogy a mi kollekciónkból rendeljenek.

- De mi közöm nekem ehhez? Csináljak lazább képeket?

- Nem, nem, dehogy. De a klasszikus zene nem jön be. Szükségünk lenne egy DJ-re...

- Rám...? – kérdezte a lány akadozva.

- Ha jól tudom, esténként egy bárban melózol – magyarázta Jamie. – Szóval adnád a ritmust a vendégeinknek?

- Én, ö...

- Csak nyugodtan, kislány!

- ...Persze, örömmel!

- Ötven dollár, félóránként!

- Még jó hogy!

- Na, ez a beszéd! Kettőkor a galérián! Várlak!

- De előtte még...! – jutott Lola eszébe, amit már reggel óta meg akar kérdezni főnökétől.

- Igen?

- Lenne egy kis elintéznivalóm ebédszünetben... Lehet, hogy több időt vesz igénybe háromnegyed óránál...

- Persze, menj csak! – mosolyogta Jamie kedvesen. - A képekkel már megint túlteljesítettél! A fehérneműket hagyd holnapra, de kettőre vissza érj!

- Úgy lesz, ígérem! Srácok, vissza a kanapéra! - kiáltotta Lola, és kezébe vette kameráját.

- Eszméletlen ez a csaj! – sóhajtotta Jamie, magának célozva, de úgy, hogy Lola is jól hallja, majd ugyanolyan ringó csípővel, mint érkezett, távozott a stúdióból. Még négy másik embert kellett felügyelnie. Lola egy pillanatra átengedte magát a boldogságnak, hogy főnöke elégedett vele. Bár mindig is az volt, mióta otthagyta a hisztis embereket összegyűjtő Chanel-t, és átment a Waldorf-divathoz, de akkor is. Nem mindenkit „imád" a főnöke, és még kevesebben vannak vele meleg-barátságban.

Hamar végzett az utolsó két szettel. Leadta a kamerát az előhívással és számítógépes szerkesztéssel foglalkozóknak, akik mint mindig megjegyezték, hogy az ő képein kell a legkevesebbet szerkeszteni, mert tökéletesek. Összeszedte a holmiját, magára kapta bézs selyemsálát - ami mint többi ruhája is természetesen Waldorf darab volt, alkalmazottként „ingyen" vásárolva – és már el is hagyta a stúdiót. Belépett az elegáns, fával és aranyszínű fémmel burkolt liftbe, benyomta a földszint gombot, és mikor az ajtó bezárult, és ő lassan elindult lefelé, nagyot sóhajtva a falnak vetette a hátát. Amikor viszont meglátta magát a szemben lévő tükörben, a villanást kék szemeiben, akaratlanul is elözönlötték múltjának sötét emlékei.

...

Lola/Loren kicsivel több, mint huszonegy éve született, Portland-ben. Édesanyja, Sophia Blackwell, egyedül nevelte. Szerette édesanyját, de apjának hiánya, akiről vajmi keveset tudott, sokszor megmutatkozott. Sophia rengeteget dolgozott, hogy biztosítsa maguknak a megélhetést, de nem is a pénzről szólt a dolog. Édesanyja magányos volt, és bárhogy kérte Lola, képtelen volt férjhez menni, de akár valaki másba beleszeretni is. És ez, egy férfi hiánya a kislányt is magányossá tette. Loren csupán annyit tudott meg tőle biológiai apjáról, hogy középmagas volt, tőle örökölte kék szemeit, és anyja szerint nagyon vonzón festett akkoriban. Egy bizalmi szervezet ügynöke volt, és ezért is kellett elhagynia anyját egy év elteltével. Ezért nem szerzett soha tudomást róla, hogy nem csupán Sophiát hagyta akkor el, hanem még valakit, valakit, aki hét hónap múlva jött a világra. Egyetlen kislányát.

Mindezt leszámítva Sophie és Lola jól éltek kettesben. Tíz év múlva pedig édesanyjának sikerült túllépnie első és igazi szerelme hiányán. Bár annyira, mint az ügynököt, soha senkit sem volt képes szeretni, sikerült megbarátkoznia a gondolattal, hogy az életét valaki más mellett fogja leélni. Megismerkedett egy világítás-technikai szakemberrel, aki a koncerttermükben dolgozott, összejöttek. Bár sosem házasodtak össze, ami egyiküknek sem hiányzott, Martin hozzájuk költözött, és rendes nevelőapjává vált Lolának, aki tíz évesen már el tudta őt fogadni. Egy év múlva megszületett Lola féltestvére, Marvin, akit Martinhoz hasonló névvel kereszteltek meg.

Ahogy Marvin egyre nagyobb lett, Lola kezdte végre úgy érezni, hogy a teljes család mégsem csupán egy szép álom, hanem valósággá válhat. Tizennégy évesen szeretett kisöccse már három éves volt, ő pedig középiskolába lépett. Egész jól tanult, tánccsoportjával sokszor felléptek a városi rendezvényeken, és anyukájához hasonlóan több hangszeren is játszott. Már akkor elkezdett fotózni, amit Sophie és Martin is támogattat, sokszor modellt álltak a képeihez. De csak amikor az élete végre elérte volna az amerikai álom színvonalát, a sors sötét oldala újból közbeszólt.

Egy titkos anarchista-terrorista szervezet, a Káosz hívei, akik Emily-t is fogságba ejtették évekkel utána, tudomást szereztek Sophie különleges képességéről, és természetesen maguknak akarták. Sophie ugyanis mágikus képességekkel rendelkezett. Nem túl sokkal, de irányítani tudta a napfényt, és irányította a növényeket. Kivirágoztak, nőttek, erősebbé váltak kedve szerint. Ezt persze titokban tartotta, egy év alatt még az Ügynökben sem bízott meg annyira, hogy elmondja neki, de így is lelepleződött. Egyszer egy pusztulásra ítélt fának a törzsét erősítette meg sziklakeménységűre, amikor egy Káosztag felfedezte. Értesítette a többieket és másnapra már fegyverekkel vették körbe a házat, és követelték, hogy a nő fordítsa az ő hasznukra az „erejét".

Mivel semmi bűntettre nem tudták rávenni, a Káosz hívei egyszerűen megölték Sophie-t, és Martint, aki a segítségére próbált sietni. Mindezt Lola és a három éves Marvin szeme láttára. A gyerekeket viszont nem ölték meg, mert azokat anyjuk még idejében elbújtatta a gardróbban. Onnan kellett végignézniük a gyilkosságot, és Lolának visszatartani saját ordítását, mialatt öccse szájára tapasztotta kezeit. A rendőrség, akit hívott, nem ért oda időben, de abban biztosak voltak, hogy akik megölték a szüleiket, azok őket is meg akarják majd ölni, ha tudomást szereznek róluk. Vagy megzsarolni, ha úgy hiszik, ők is rendelkeznek képességekkel. Persze a képességről a rendőröknek fogalmuk sem volt, és Lola sem mondott semmit.

Lorennek még anyukája mesélt az „ajándékáról", amivel növényeket menthet meg, csak neki. Azt mondta, édesapja is gyakran megjegyezte a rövid együtt töltött idő alatt, hogy milyen csodálatosak is a növények a házukban. A lány akkor tizenhárom éves volt, Sophie már megbízott benne. Figyelmeztette, hogy esetleg neki is lehetnek képességei, mivel az ő lánya, és hogy ha megismeri őket, akkor mindenképpen titokban kell tartania. Azt mondta, neki elmondhatja, de másnak soha, mert a világ veszélyes, gonosz emberekkel, akik kihasználják az égi adományt. Így Lola hallgatott, bár jó ideig semmit nem tapasztalt. A hallgatás viszont nem bizonyult elégnek meggyilkolt szülei számára.

Ő és az öccse tanú-védelmi programba kerültek, és nevelőszülőkhöz, de Lolának ez nem volt elég. Tudta, hogy a tanúvédelem sem jelent igazi védelmet, legalábbis nem rá. Ha ráakadnak a Káosz hívei, üldözni fogják, és neki menekülnie kellesz. Így hát tizenhat évesen elszökött, és szerencsét próbálni indult New York-ba. Ha nem találják otthon, talán nem bántják új családját és az öccsét. Remélte, hogy Marvin-nak is többet segít úgy, hogy nem tartja a kapcsolatot vele. Hátha a Káosz nem tud öccse létezéséről. Viszont egy valamit elhatározott. Miután talált munkát és biztos megélhetést, megkeresi a Káosz embereit, és valahogy bosszút áll.

New York-ban nehezen boldogult, egy ideig egy kedves fekete család, Michaelson-ék, fogadták be Brooklyn-ban. Takarításért cserébe teljes ellátást kapott. Utána viszont próbálkozott a fotózással is, és néhány kisebb munka után bekerült a Chanel-hez, ahol tehetsége mellett azért is alkalmazták előszeretettel, mert kiskorúként feleannyit fizethettek neki. Viszont egy év után Lola megunta a folytonos belső civódásokat, lenézést és erőfitogtatást. Három év után, tizenkilenc évesen, az utcán futott össze Jamie-vel. Épp egy házról csinált, csak úgy magának, képeket. A férfi első látásra kivetette rá a hálóját, majd miután vetett egy pillantást a képeire, azonnal meghívta a Waldorf-hoz egy interview-ra.

Hamarosan Lola átigazolt a Waldorf-divathoz, és immár két éve dolgozik nekik. A klubban a DJ-zést tizennyolc éves korától csinálta, mert bár a fotós fizetéséből meg tudott élni, valamivel támogatni kívánta a családot, ami befogadta, és a család barátait, akik a környéken éltek. Bár boldogok voltak, de szegények, és napról napra éltek. Lola pedig végtelenül hálás volt nekik, hogy ennek ellenére, amikor ráakadtak a metróban aludva, befogadták. Még most is, hogy saját lakást vett Brooklyn másik felében, gyakran meglátogatta őket. A Káosznak fogadott bosszú pedig idő közben kezdte érdekét veszteni.

A középiskolát levelezőn fejezte be, és befogadó családja mellett Jamie is elment a bizonyítványosztóra. Persze voltak barátnői a cégnél, de ők nem családként voltak ott. A kedves támogatók mellett viszont a magánélet egy másik részében már kevésbé lelt szerencsére. Az az öt pasi, akikkel a City-ben töltött évek alatt összejött, ugyanis előbb-utóbb mind megbántotta, vagy kihasználta. Lola ezért már hónapok óta nem randizott senkivel. Nemrég viszont feltűnt az életében egy Steve nevű, igézően kék szemű férfi, aki másnak tűnt. Másabbnak, mint bármelyik korábbi pasija.

Steve kedves volt, figyelmes, és a „rejtélyes" távozása után is rendszeresen felhívta, és bár nem mondott semmi konkrétat a „küldetésről", azért legalább beszéltek. Korábbi pasijaival az egyedüli telefontéma a felhívás szexre, telefon-szex, és _Vásárolj be!_ volt. Steve viszont mindig kedves dolgokat mondott, és érdeklődött a közérzete iránt. Ráadásul még szuperhős is volt. Pont emiatt rettent meg először a lány a vele való komolyabb kapcsolattól. Nem hitte el, hogy pont neki, aki még mindig Brooklyn-ban él, ilyen szerencséje lehet. De mégis. Az élete megint kezdett az álomszerű felé közelíteni, és már majdnem elhitte, amíg múlt éjszaka, a bárból hazajövet egy fenyegető levelet talált a postaládában...

**...**

Lola kilépett a Waldorf csillogó üveggel borított épületéből a sugárútra. Gondolatmenete viszont hirtelen megszakadt, amint figyelmetlenségből beleütközött egy, a szomszédos Rossmann üzletből kilépő, több naptejjel egyensúlyozó barna hajú férfinek. Elvesztették az egyensúlyukat. A körszakállas férfi kiejtette a négy üveg naptejet a kezéből, a lány pedig majdnem oldalra esett a lendülettől. Elkapta ugyan válláról lecsúszó a táskáját, de magát függőlegesbe hozni már képtelen volt. Az a férfi kapta el, hirtelen átkarolva a derekát, aki a naptejeket vásárolta. Lola meglepetten bámult fel nyúzott, barna szemeibe. A szemekbe, amik furcsa módon ismerősek voltak a számára.

- Francba! – jelentette ki Tony idegesen. Nagyot sóhajtva felállította a döbbenten pislogó lányt, majd lehajolt felszedni a naptejeket. – Francba, a k*rva naptejjel! – morgolódott. Lolának ekkorra sikerült magához térnie, és lehajolt segíteni a férfinek. Felvette az utolsó naptejet, és miután felálltak, átnyújtotta neki.

- Annyira sajnálom, uram! – kezdte a magyarázkodást. – Az egész az én hibám!

- Persze, hogy az öné! – morogta Tony, de kezdett megenyhülni, ahogy észrevette a bűnbánatot a fiatal, és csinos! lány arcán.

- Nem figyeltem... Kérem, bocsásson meg!

- Most az egyszer! – hagyta rá Tony „nagyvonalúan".

- És köszönöm, hogy megmentett! Ez a zakó egy vagyonba kerül! – hálálkodott Lola.

Tony elmosolyodott.

- Jellemző. A ruha miatt jobban aggódik, mint a testi épségéért.

- A ruhára nincs biztosításom.

- Igaz, ami igaz! – értett egyet a Zseni, majd jobban végigmérte a lányt. Ez a sötétbarna haj, és nagy, kék szemek... – Várjon! Nem ismerem én magát valahonnan?

Lola csodálkozva nézte, de ő is hasonlóan érzett.

- Az attól függ, kihez van szerencsém!

- Szerencsésnek mondható vajon, ha Antony Starkot fejeli le az ember az utcán? – vigyorogta Tony.

- Stark...? – ismételte Lola, majd beugrott neki. – A híres férfi, aki annyit adományozott a Kék Flamingó klubnak néhány napja! Láttam is magát St...

- Steve-vel! – esett le a Milliomosnak is. – Te vagy az a lány, akivel Steve olyan hosszan beszélgetett!

- Ami azt illeti, azóta is tartjuk a kapcsolatot – vallotta be a lány.

- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony. – Ezek szerint Steve barátom kivetette rád a hálóját.

- Hálónak nem mondanám, de sokat beszélünk.

- Micsoda véletlen, hogy összefutottunk! – lelkesedett Tony.

- Ütköztünk...

- És mond csak, ö...

- Lola!

- Lola! – ismételte Tony, jól megnyomva a szó elejét. – Meddig jutottatok el? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Még csak telefonon beszélgetünk.

- Telefon-szex?

- Tessék?! – hüledezett a lány.

- Bocs, megszokás. Szóval semmi komoly... Hé! – jutott Tony eszébe a remek ötlet. – Épp Steve-hez készülök! Nem akarsz velem és a srácokkal tartani?

- Hova?

- Nem mondta volna? Igaz. Elvileg titkos. Egy titkosított fenyegetést őriz egy titkosított nevű szigeten, de az egész már trópusi nyaralásba megy át. A lényeg, hogy Barton, Tasha, akik szintén ott voltak a klubban aznap, és a nőm, Pep, meglátogatjuk őket. Mármint Steve-et és a „kollégáit". De mivel a szigeten természetesen civilek is tartózkodnak, így ha megfelelő diszkréciót fogadsz, te is velünk jöhetsz.

Lola csak bámult rá, nem tudván, hogy az új információk, a tény, hogy Steve éppen vakációzik, vagy a lehetőség, hogy csatlakozzon döbbentette meg jobban. De eszébe jutott a fenyegető levél, amit még ma el kell intéznie, így nem engedhetett a vágynak. Nem menekülhetett el a problémák elől. És már Jamie-nek is megígérte, hogy kisegíti a party-n.

- Igazán kedves öntől, ...

- Csak Tony, barátok közt. Már tegeződünk! Steve a barátom, így te is az leszel.

- Tony. Igazán szívesen csatlakoznék ehhez a bizalmi, mégis szórakoztatónak tűnő vakáció-küldetéshez, de sajnos nem érek rá. Még rengeteg elintéznivalóm akad ma, és holnap, és...

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod. Csak klassz ötletnek tűnt sokkolni a Kapitányt. De egy meghívást a toronyba, miután visszatérünk, el kell fogadnod! – kötötte ki Tony. Egyre inkább bejött neki a csaj, aki korántsem tűnt annyira unalmasan ártatlannak, mint Steve vélte.

- Legyen.

- Add meg a számod!

- Antony Stark elkéri a számomat, miután fellöktem a Rossmann előtt... – vigyorogta Lola. – Ennél királyabb napom nem is lehetne!

Felírta a számát egy cetlire, és a férfi zsebébe süllyesztette, mivel Tonynak szabad keze jelenleg nemigen volt. Szatyrot elfelejtett kérni, de ezen ki csodálkozik?

- Majd jelentkezem! – ígérte Tony. – Élmény volt ez a találkozás!

- Részemről is.

Egymásra mosolyogtak, majd mielőtt még ki-ki indult volna saját dolgára, Tony még valamire kíváncsi lett.

- Mit keresett a Waldorf-épületben egy DJ lány? – kérdezte Lolától.

- Itt dolgozom. Mármint nappal.

- Valóban? Divattervező? Ilyen fiatalon?

- Nem – nevette a kékszemű lány. – Fotós vagyok. A kollekciókat fotózom.

- Milyen kollekciókat?

- Maradjon valami legközelebbre is, nemde? – Lola Tony-ra kacsintott, és már szedte is a lábait a két sarokkal távolabbi Starbucks kávézó felé.

- Bírom a csajt! – mondta Tony magában, mialatt elindult az ellenkező irányba, a torony felé. – K*rvára bírom!

Már alig várta, hogy meglephesse a Kapitányt azzal, hogy meghívja a Toronyba Lolát az ő tudta nélkül. Az mekkora lesz!

...

Stark torony, tető.

- Megvan a naptej! – kiáltotta Tony, bedobálva a flakonokat a gép csomagterébe. – Harminc, negyven és ötven faktoros, és húsz nekem! Én nem égek le!

- Majd meglátjuk! – intette le Pepper.

- Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte Natasha, már kissé türelmetlenül. – És ki ne találd, hogy kihagytál még valamit! – fenyegette meg a férfit.

- Nem hagyott – nyugtatta őket Pep. – Induljunk!

Már épp készültek beszállni a gépbe, amikor...

- Várjatok! – szólt közbe Clint.

- Most meg mi van?! – sóhajtott fel Tony. – Te is kihagytál valamit?!

- Az íjam! Elhozom az íjam! – jelentette ki az ügynök.

- Már kettőt beraktál! – emlékeztette Tony.

- Kettő nem elég! – ellenkezett Barton.

- Kedvesem. Kettő még sok is! – próbálta lebeszélni Natasha. – Van elég pisztoly, egy íjat pedig nem lehet a ruhádba rejteni!

- Igaz... – törődött bele az Íjász.

- Felszállhatunk végre? – kérdezett rá Pepper. – Úgy volt, hogy délben indulunk, és már negyed egy van! – Nagyon pontosságmániás nő volt Tony szőke bombázója.

- Indultunk volna, ha nem zavarsz el naptejért! – pattogott Tony.

- Nem küldtelek volna, ha veszel időben! – vágott vissza a nő.

- Elég a vitából – csitította őket Tasha. – Arra lesz idő egész úton, ami ha jól tudom...

- Tizenkét óra, mert Peppy nem akarja túllépni a légi magán személyszállító-eszköz hivatalos sebességhatárát – mutatott rá Tony idegesen.

- Tizenkét óra – sóhajtotta Tasha. – Induljunk végre!

Pepper és ő beszálltak a gépbe, Tony és Clint pedig még a lépcsőn jártak.

- Mikor megérkezünk, már másnap délelőtt lesz a szigeten – jegyezte meg Tony magának, de úgy, hogy mindenki jól hallja. - Remélem, lesz időm aludni a gépen!

- Hozom az íjam! – kiáltotta Clint, hirtelen meggondolva magát, és visszarohant a toronyba. Tony, Pepper és Tasha csak szenvedő tekintettel nézték, ahogy eltűnik a liftben.

- Basszus, nem igaz! – bukott ki Tonyból.

...

**...**

Lola, megfeledkezve a korábbi találkozás jókedvétől, egyre izgatottabban és nagyobb aggodalommal vette a métereket az utcán. A dudáló sofőrök és siető sárga taxik mind a sors negatív oldalára emlékeztették.

Még nyolc éve, amikor édesanyja megosztotta vele erejének titkát, valami mást is elárult. Mindent, amit biológiai apjáról tudott. Sophie ugyanis valamivel többet tudott egykori és örök szerelméről, mint azt bárkinek elárulta. Tudta, hogy a SHIELD-nek dolgozott, a férfi végül elárulta neki. Persze anyjának egy komolyabb SHIELD titokról sem volt fogalma, de Lolának már ez az információ is rengeteget jelentett. Hiszen, bár nem sokat, de a SHIELD-ről hallott a híradóban, olvasott az újságban, mint a nemzet, és az emberiség védelmezőiről. Már nem tűnt olyan távolinak számára az apja létezése.

Sophie még a nevét is elárulta, de Lola amellett, hogy jól megjegyezte, semmi mást nem kezdett vele. Az apja sosem kereste fel, és akkor sem volt ott, amikor anyját és Martint meggyilkolták. Hiába bizonygatta édesanyja annak idején, hogy nem az apja hibája, nem tudott róla, és el kellett menni, a lány sosem értette meg. Nem tudott megbocsátani neki, bár érezte, hogy valóban nem annak a rejtélyes férfinek a hibája. Nem annyira, amennyire ő haragszik rá, amiért tudta nélkül elhagyta. Amiért Phil/Phillip Coulson Ügynök, ahogy Sophie szerint az apját hívták, egy év után lelépett, és sosem jött vissza.

Lola nem tudhatta, milyen dilemma volt ez Phil részéről. Mennyire bánta, hogy el kellett hagynia igaz szerelmét, és marta a bűntudat, hogy nem is térhetett vissza. Lola nem tudhatta, mit jelent pontosan a SHIELD magas rangú ügynökének lenni. Ahogy azt sem tudhatta, hogy, bár évek múltán, de a szervezet, amihez elköteleződött minden korábbi áldozat nevében bosszút állt a Káosz hívein az Új-Mexikói Townsville-nél, örök földalatti fogságra ítélve őket. Nem tudhatta, hogy több száz Káosz tagot pedig az a lány sújtott halálos ítélettel, aki most sosem ismert édesapja felügyelete alatt dolgozik, mint kedvenc beosztottja. Arról pedig végképp fogalma sem volt, hogy Tony és Steve közeli ismeretségben állnak apjával, és nemsokára mind együtt lesznek azon a bizonyos szigeten. Vagyis tulajdonképpen lemondott arról, hogy véletlenszerűen találkozzon biológiai apjával.

De Lolát sosem izgatta igazán apja kiléte. Főleg, hogy a „védelmező" SHIELD, aminek elvileg dolgozik, szintúgy semmit sem tett az ügyéért. A családjáért. Ő nem tudta, hogy a Káosz hívei már rég megkapták büntetésüket, a SHIELD által. Az információ részben titkosított volt, és neki egyébként is volt fontosabb dolga, mint egy egykori szervezet után kutakodni az interneten. A családjával kellett foglalkoznia, ismert, igazi, szeretett családjával, öccse, a tízéves Marvin személyében, és szembe nézni egy újabb mocskos szervezettel. A szervezettel, ami ellopta a Káosz tudását és technológiáját, mielőtt az végleg elpusztult volna, és sok más lopott információval együtt nemzetközi befolyásra törekszik. Egy szervezettel, ami mindent megtesz, hogy több „szuperhőst" tudjon magáénak, mint a SHIELD.

Lola csak annyit tudott róluk, hogy tudomást szereztek róla, édesanyja képességéről, és most elhatározták, kiderítik, belőle hasznot húzhatnak-e. Természetesen semmit sem bíztak a véletlenre. Az történt, amitől Lola mindig is tartott. Rátaláltak! Rá és az öccsére! Elfogták Marvint, és túszként tartják fogva. Arról már meggyőződtek, hogy a tízéves szőke, mogyoróbarna, szinte sárga szemű kisfiú nem rendelkezik képességekkel. Marvin anyja szemeit örökölte, és Martin haját, Lola pedig anyja barna haját, és Phil kék szemeit, de ez a Centipede-et, azt a bizonyos szervezetet nem érdekelte. Ők csak közelebb akartak kerülni Lolához, és a feltűnés elkerülése végett elrablása helyett rávették, hogy ő menjen el hozzájuk.

Fenyegető levelet írtak neki, miszerint ha nem jelenik meg aznap délután negyed egykor a közeli Starbucks kávézóban, akkor az öccsének annyi. A levélhez még küldtek is egy aranyszínű hajszálat Marvin hajából, szemléltetve, hogy ha nem lesz ott, a következő vágás már az öccse nyakát éri. Lola így kénytelen volt eleget tenni a rejtélyes Centipede kétes és minden bizonyára veszélyes meghívásának. Hogy mit fog tenni, ha becsapták, vagy olyan dolgokra kényszerítik, amit nem akar megtenni, azt még nem tudta pontosan. Egy valamiben volt biztos! Megtesz bármit, hogy az öccsét megmentse, bármit! Ha kell, ha elkerülhetetlen még magát is leleplezi azzal, hogy az erejét használja. A képességet, amit alig két éve fedezett fel magában. Tizennyolc évesen, mint Emily, aki bosszút állt a Káoszon Townsville-nél, de Lolának még erről sem volt tudomása.

...

Befordult a sarkon, megtette a maradék húsz métert, és nagy lendülettel kinyitotta a kávézó üvegajtaját. Belépett. A pult felett zöld-fehér felirat, és egy királynő képe hirdette a „Starbucks" márkát. A pulthoz sétált, és diszkréten, oldalra tekintve, a pultos srácnak csúsztatott egy cetlit a nevével. Erre még a levélben kapott utasítást. A barna fiú vetett egy pillantást a cédulára, majd szemében értelem csillant. Ő nem tudott semmiről, csak arról, hogy húsz dolcsit kap, ha az alagsori raktár felé irányt egy Loren Blackwell nevű lányt a férfiakhoz, akik negyven dolcsit fizetnek, hogy egy órára övék legyen a raktár.

- Á, Loren! – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Erre tessék! – lépett ki a pult mögül, és vezette a lányt a hátul elhelyezkedő lejáró felé. Lola nem mondott semmit, csak némán követte. A fiú kitárta az ajtót, aminek másik oldalán egy lépcső vezetett le a félhomályba, de mintha alul halvány fény pislákolt volna. – Odalent lesznek! – mondta a fiú.

Lola továbbra is szótlan marad. Bólintott egyet a tizenhétnek sem kinéző fiú felé, akinek a kitűzőjén felfedezte a „Shane" nevet, és átlépte a küszöböt. Akkor valahogy megérezte, hogy a fiú nincs igazán beavatva, talán őt is megzsarolták. Mindenesetre a jómodor megnyitotta a száját.

- Köszönöm, Shane – bólintott a fiú felé, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

- Nincs mit! – felelte Shane, elvigyorodva, hogy ez csinos, ráadásul néhány évvel idősebb lány kedves volt hozzá. Ő nem tudta, hogy mégis milyen szörnyűségbe vezette a lányt. Úgy vélte, valami titkos üzletet kötnek odalent, amiben részben igaza is volt, de ő azt hitte, ez az üzlet a „vendég" Loren Blackwell számára előnyös lesz. Sejtelme sem volt, milyen elszánt szervezet készül éppen kihasználni a lányt.

Shane becsukta az ajtót, ahogy kérték tőle, és visszaállt a pultba. Három rendelést hagyott függőben. Lola ezalatt egyre lejjebb haladt a lépcsőkön, egyre inkább elbizonytalanodva. Az alagsori raktár mennyezetén egy gyenge izzó égett. Mikor leért, meglátta őket. A halvány fényből egy alacsony, sötét szemű és sötét göndör hajú, de világosabb bőrű, keverék nő és két testőrszerű férfi alakja bontakozott ki. A nő fekete alapon arany virágokkal díszített kimonót viselt, tűsarkút és erős sminket. Lola minden félelme azonnal dühé fokozódott, és határozottan fékezett le a három ember előtt.

- Hol van az öcsém?! Hol van Marvin?! Mit műveltetek vele?! – szegezte nekik a kérdést, de ők az érzelem legkisebb jelét sem mutatták.

- Loren, igaz? – kérdezte a nő a legnagyobb nyugalommal.

Lola utálta, ha így szólítják, de ezeket a tagokat semmiképpen sem nevezte volna a barátainak, így rájuk hagyta a dolgot. Bólintott.

- Loren Blakwell vagyok! Most pedig hozzátok ide az öcsémet!

- Az öcséd természetesen nincs itt – jelentette ki a nő könnyedén. – Ha itt lenne, mivel vennénk rá, hogy együttműködj?

- Azt ígérték, ha eljövök, nem esik bántódása!

- És nem is esett.

Lolának ekkor esett le, hogy tényleg nem említették, hogy vissza is kapja Marvint. Aljas gazemberek!

- Mit akarnak még tőlem?! Mégis kik maguk?! – sziszegte a lány.

- A nevem Raina – mutatkozott be a virágos ruhás nő. Kezet nyújtott, de Lola nem fogadta el. – Nos, ha nem, hát nem.

- Kik maguk és mit akarnak?! – ismételte Lola egyre türelmetlenebbül a kérdést.

- Egy új mozgalomnak, a Centipede-projektnek dolgozunk. A Rising Tide talán már nyilvánosságra hozott némi információt rólunk... – magyarázta Raina.

- Piti kis hacker-ek – sziszegte az egyik testőr.

- John, hallgass! – szólta le Raina. – Talán kutakodtak az adatbázisunkban, de a titkosított fájlokat nem törték fel. Egyébként is, sokkal többet kutakodnak a SHIELD után, és blogolnak ellenük. Aki pedig az ellenségünk ellensége...

- Az a barátunk! – jelentette ki Rob, a másik testőr.

- Potenciális szövetséges – helyesbített Raina. – Elnézést a kellemetlenségért – fordult vissza Lolához, aki végig csak bámult rájuk. – Politika...

- A SHIELD-ről már hallottam – bukott ki belőle.

- És mit hallottál? – kérdezte Raina kíváncsian.

- A nemzetbiztonságért felelősek... – mondta a lány. Természetesen nem árulta el, hogy egy SHIELD ügynök lánya, hülye lett volna. Azok után, hogy megtudta, a Marvint fogva tartók a SHIELD ellenségei, hatalmas kockázatot jelentett volna ha kilétére fény derül.

- Biztonság, mi? – köpte John.

- Inkább nemzetközi _befolyás_, amiért kinyírnak minden fenyegetést _rájuk_ nézve! – kontrázott rá Rob.

- És ti ellenük vagytok! – jelentette ki Lola.

- Még szép, drága – mosolyogta Raina, azzal a tenyérbe mászó, álszent mosollyal. – Mi szeretnék teret adni a különleges képességeknek, nem elzárni és korlátozni őket. Bár legtöbbjük mesterséges forrásokra vezethető vissza, van néhány eredeti gyöngyszem...

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha ti lennétek a jófiúk – ingatta a fejét Lola.

- Jó fiú-rosz fiú... Milyen gyerekes hozzáállás. A világban kétféle ember van, aki elveszi más szabadságát, és aki küzd a szabadságért. Mi az utóbbiakhoz tartozunk.

- Szabadság az, ha elraboltok egy gyereket?!

- Mindennek ára van, kedves – magyarázta Raina. – A mi szabadságunknak pedig te vagy az ára! És a többi meridián, akiket viszont a drágalátos SHILED-ed az elmúlt években igazán megtizedelt...

- Meridián?! Mi a fenéről beszéltek?! Mi közöm nekem a hosszúsági fokokhoz?! – értetlenkedett Lola.

- Meridián, mint természetfeletti képességekkel rendelkező emberek – világosította fel Raina. – Egy korábbi szervezet, a Káosz hívei katonai kísérletnek tartották őket, de a SHIELD megcáfolta az erejük mesterséges eredetét. Azok az emberek, néhány száz a múltszázad végén, természetfeletti képességekkel születtek. Nem tudjuk, léteztek-e korábban, ha pedig nem, miért pont most jelentek meg, de tény, hogy léteznek. Némelyeknek kevés erő jutott, némelyeknek több. Sokan kicsit vagánykodtak vele, amit a SHIELD halállal büntetett. – Lola megrökönyödve figyelte őket. – Igen, ahogy mondom. Több tucat meridiánt végeztek ki másfél évvel ezelőttig, amíg már kiirtották a tehetségesebbek nagy részét. A maradék pedig az idegenek támadásának hatására vesztette életét. Talán ha nem ölik meg őket, az ostrom sem tartott volna eddig. Mára csupán néhányan maradtak.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy a SHIELD ilyet tett volna. Kiirtani egy egész fajt...

- Pedig megtették. De nem az egészet, maradtak még páran, gyengébbek. Tudunk viszont egy kivételes erejű lányról, akit valahogy maguk mellé állítottak, bár elképzelni nem tudom, miért állt be közéjük. Már egy ideje keresünk túlélőket, hogy segítségükkel végleg elpusztíthassuk a SHILED-et, és megváltoztassuk a világot, de egészen idáig egyre sem bukkantunk, és mesterséges módon kellett szupererőhöz jutnunk.

- Mesterséges? – csodálkozott Lola.

- Amerika Kapitány és Hulk példája, Extremis, egy saját fejlesztésű új szérum... A tudósaink magas színvonalú eredményeket értek el az önkénteseken. Meridiánokkal az oldalunkon viszont mégis többre mennénk. Fontos az eredetiség – kacsintott Raina Lola láthatóan eredeti tervezésű bordó zakójára.

- Értem. Hatalmat akartok, mint minden barom – vágta rá a lány. – De mi közöm nekem ehhez?!

- Ó, hát nem egyértelmű? Te is egy potenciális meridián vagy!

- Nem vagyok!

- Anyukádnak különleges képességei voltak. Te is rendelkezel velük? – Lola nagy levegőt vett, és bólintott. Érezte, hogy ha nem teszi, Marvinnak annyi. – Akkor meridián vagy – döntötte el Raina.

- Miért pont meridián?

- Nem tudjuk. Ők nevezték el így magukat.

- Akkor meridián vagyok, na és?! Elengeditek végre az öcsémet?!

- Idővel.

- Mégis mit akartok tőlem?! – kérdezett rá Lola vagy harmadszor.

- Kezdetnek talán, láthatnánk? – kérdezett vissza Raina kíváncsian.

- Micsodát? – adta az ártatlant Lola.

- A képességed, természetesen. Minden meridiánnak más az erőssége. Minket a tied érdekelne!

- Előbb beszélni akarok Marvinnal! – követelte a lány.

- Ha megmutattad, beszélhetsz – ígérte Raina.

Lola nagy levegőt vett. Egész izgalmas dolgokra volt képes, de nem éppen olyanokra, amikkel másokban kárt okozhat. Ennek megfelelően a három Centipede-tagot sem tudná semlegesíteni. Nem megfelelően. Az egyetlen megoldás tehát, ha megmutatja nekik az erejét. Persze nem mindet, csak talán a legártatlanabb részét. Talán elhiszik, hogy csak ennyire képes.

- Na, mi lesz? – sürgette Rob.

- Szerintem nem is tud semmit! – cukkolta John.

A fordított pszichológia bejött, pedig Lola általában nem dőlt be az ilyennek. De akkor szemében dühös fény csillant. Felemelte jobb kezét, és a tagok legnagyobb megdöbbenésére belenyúlt az egyik közeli dobozba. De nem felülről, hanem oldalról. Átnyúlt a papíron, de az nem szakadt be. A karja dematerializálódott, ahogy átnyúlt a szilárd tárgyon, bár ebből csak annyi látszott, hogy felkarjánál elveszik a kartonban. A másik oldalon egy rész újból materializálódott, amivel megragadott egy kisdoboz kekszet, amit azután karjával együtt dematerializált. Raina és az izomhegyek csak bámulták, ahogy minden karcolás nélkül kiveszi a kekszet a zárt dobozból, majd az újból szilárd kis dobozt feléjük nyújtja. Rob csodálkozva bontotta fel a kekszet.

- Szilárd – motyogta.

- Szóval ha akarsz, átnyúlsz a szilárd tárgyakon – vonta le a következtetést Raina. – Anyukád kertészeti képessége után nem is tudtál volna jobban meglepni.

- Nem értek a növényekhez.

- De máshoz annál inkább! – lelkesedett a virágos nő. – Teljes testtel is meg tudod csinálni?

Lola megint nagy levegőt vett. Az erejére koncentrált, majd átlépett egy telepakolt fémpolc másik oldalára. Egy doboz sem mozdult, és ő sem szerzett semmilyen sérülést. Amikor pedig visszalépett, szinte látták, ahogy menet közben dobozsarkak állnak ki belőle, de ő meg sem érzi őket.

- Lenyűgöző! – dicsérte Raina. – Mi másra vagy még képes?

Lola látta, hogy ezzel nem sikerült meggyőznie az ereje mibenlétéről, így egy képességét még megmutatta. A dematerializáción kívül még képes volt rövid időre láthatatlanná válni, de azt a poént végképp nem akarta ellőni. Azon kívül mozgatni is tudta a tárgyakat, bár sokkal kisebbeket, mint Emily, és felemelni egy átlagember súlyánál nehezebbet nem tudott. Végül pedig kisebb dolgokat képes volt felrobbantani. A legnagyobb eddig egy dinnye volt. Ezt választotta. Felkapott egy narancsot az egyik dobozból, majd letette a földre, és hátrált néhány lépést. Majd koncentrált, és néhány másodperc múlva a narancs cafatokra robbant szét, vörös leve mindenfelé spriccelt. Raina természetesen idejében messzebb lépett a ruháját védeni.

- A legnagyobb egy görögdinnye volt – mondta Lola végül.

- Hatásos – jegyezte meg Raina. – Még valami?

- Kell ennél több?! – erősködött Lola.

- Nos, önmagában is csodálatos – jegyezte meg az alacsony, de formás nő. – A képesség pedig fejleszthető. Néhány hónap múlva talán már autókat robbanthatsz fel!

- Miért tenném?!

- Azért, drágám, mert erre kellesz nekünk! Segíteni végezni a SHIELD-el, és mindenki mással, aki az utunkba áll!

- És ha nem teszem, akkor...

- Szegény kicsi Marvin – ingatta a fejét Raina. – Olyan fiatal, árva és védtelen. Nem állna neki jól a korai halál!

- Marvin... – sóhajtotta Lola kétségbeesve, könnytől csillogó szemekkel.

- Hívjátok fel Nate-et, és adjátok a fiút! – utasította Raina az embereit, majd némi együttérzésnek tűnő kedvességgel Lola felé fordult. – Őszintén szólva nem szeretném, ha a kisfiú meghalna. Egész jó barátok lettünk...

- Jó barátok?! – hüledezett Lola.

- Beszélgettünk kicsit. Vittem neki játékokat. De nem én döntök – jelentette ki a Virágos, és átnyújtotta a telefont, amit Lola hevesen kapott a kezébe. – Tessék! Ne mond, hogy nem tettünk érted semmit!

De Lolát már nem érdekelte Raina szövege, csak a rég látott öcsikéje, akinek lélegzetét hallani lehetett a vonal másik végéről.

- Marvin?! Marvin te vagy az?! – kiabálta Lola.

- Lola...? – kérdezte egy ártatlan gyerekhang.

- Igen, én vagyok – felelte Lola szipogva.

- Lolaaa! Rég hallottalak! - lelkesedett a fiú. – Mi van veled, találtál munkát, van pasid?

- Velem minden rendben – felelte a lány elérzékenyülten. Marvin hangján nem érződött, mintha rossz körülmények között tartanák. – De te hogy vagy? Bántottak? Mit műveltek veled?

- Semmit – felelte könnyedén Marvin. – Elhoztak az iskolából – magyarázta vidáman, - és egy kedves nő, Raina hozott játékokat...

- Játékokat? – nyögte Lola.

- Sims3, Battlefield4, Angry Birds, az összes kedvencem – sorolta Marvin. – De azt mondták, egy ideig ebben a házban kell maradnom, amíg meg nem teszel valamit, és el nem jössz értem. Azt mondták, ez mindkettőnk érdeke...

- Marvin...

- De nem kell sietned, jó itt – bizonygatta a kisfiú. – A suliban mindig piszkáltak...

- Ennyi elég is lesz! – vágott közbe John.

- Ne! Csak..., csak hadd búcsúzzak el! – könyörgött Lola. Finom arcán könnycseppek gördültek le. John a telefon után kapott, de Raina megállította.

- Hadd búcsúzzon el! – mosolygott a lányra. John morgott egyet.

- Marvin! Most mennem kell, de elmegyek érted, akárhol is vagy! Ígérem! Szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek, Lola... – felelte Marvin. John ekkor kikapta Lola kezéből a telefont, és lezárta a beszélgetést.

- Játékok?! – nézett Lola Rainára, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

- Neki nem kell kellemetlenül éreznie magát. Nem vagyunk állatok.

- Hol tartjátok fogva?!

- Nem mondhatom el. És ha legközelebb beszélsz vele, tőle se kérdezd! Nem tudja, de ha bármi más információt elárul neked, kénytelenek leszünk kivágni a nyelvét.

- Nem fogom, esküszöm – törölgette a lány a könnyeit. Bár véget érne már ez a rémálom! Kiszolgáltatottabbnak, és leginkább tehetetlenebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha. Bár valaki segíthetne, bár elmondhatná valakinek, de nem teheti. Ha köp, azzal megpecsételi Marvin sorsát. Raina mintha a fejébe látott volna.

- Senkinek nem beszélhetsz rólunk, vagy bármiről, ami ehhez kapcsolódik! Ha megteszed, szegény Marvin bánja.

- Nem fogok, ígérem! Mikor beszélhetek vele újból?

- Miután teljesítetted, amit kérünk tőled. Néhány jól elvégzett feladat, és újra hallhatod a hangját. Ha pedig sikerült kivégeznünk a SHIELD-et, akkor láthatod is, sőt magaddal viheted, ahová akarod. De ezalatt senkinek sem beszélhetsz semmiről, vagy az egyességünk semmis, és Marvin meghal.

- Tartom a szám! De elpusztítani egy ilyen befolyásos szervezetet évekbe telhet! – panaszkodott a lány.

- Akkor jobb lesz sietni, nem? – mosolygott rá ravaszul Raina.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Lola készségesen. Kelletlenül bár, de végleg megtörten, bármire hajlandóan. Nem veszítheti el az öccsét! Tartozik annyival édesanyjának, Martinnak és Marvinnak, hogy nem adja fel rajta. Nem teheti. Csak remélni tudta, hogy minél hamarabb túl lesz a szörnyűségeken, amikre sejtette, hogy kényszeríteni fogják.

- Ezt már szeretjük – jelentette ki a Virágos. – Kezdetnek adj meg egy számot, amin bármikor elérhetünk. Utasításokat küldünk, te pedig teljesíted őket. Ha nem egyértelmű, visszakérdezhetsz, de egyértelműek lesznek. Ha viszont egyet is megtagadsz, tudod, hogy mi történik akkor!

- Tudom – nyögte Lola. Felírta a mobilja számát egy cetlire, és átnyújtotta a nőnek. Ma másodszor kérték el a számát, de ez utóbbinak koránt sem örült annyira, mint a korábbinak.

- Remek. És jól tudom, hogy egy Bosszúállóval kavarsz? – kérdezett rá Raina.

- „Csodás", még ez is! – sziszegte maga elé Lola.

- Hogyan?

- Azaz nem, nem igazán.

- Egy emberünk látott téged Steve Rogers-sel beszélgetni egy kávézó előtt. Van köztetek valami?

- Nincs...

- A szabályok szerint őszintének kell lenned velünk, vagy...!

- Még nincs! És nem is lesz, ha ez is a hülye szabályitok egyike. Csupán telefonálgatunk.

- Pompás, pompás – lepte meg a válasszal Raina. – Ez ugyanis még jól jöhet!

- Ő talán nem a Centipede ellensége?

- Tartsd közel az ellenséged, szól a mondás. Az első feladatod Loren Blackwell, hogy minél közelebb kerülsz a Bosszúállókhoz. Néhányat ismerünk, néhány kilétéről fogalmunk sincs, mert a fájlok többszörösen titkosítottak, és azokat a Rising Tide sem törte még fel. Te tájékoztatsz minket a kilétükről, tulajdonságaikról, gyengéikről, és persze arról, hogy lehetőség adtán hajlandóak lennének-e otthagyni a SHIELD kötelékét és csatlakozni a szabadság harcosaihoz!

- Steve sosem csatlakozna egy ilyen...! – morogta Lola.

- Az ő baja! – vont vállat Raina. – Te pedig a barátnője leszel, és megfigyeled őket. Ha megfelelően megbíznak benned, jönnek a további feladatok. Így a kisebb SHIELD csapatok kiiktatására mégsem lesz időd. Kár, de legalább leteszteljük a termékünk hatásosságát.

- Mi pontosan a Rising Tide? – kérdezte Lola. Ellenkezni már sem ereje, sem kedve nem volt. Tudta, hogy értelmetlen lett volna.

- Egy független hacker szervezet, aminek célja az információ szabadsága. Megszállták az internetet, mindenről blogolnak. Az összes titkos kormányrendszert megpróbálnak feltörni, és az államok mocskos titkait a felszínre hozni. Ez nagyrészt a mi hasznunkra is válik. Bár a mi projektünkben is kutakodnak, eddig legtöbbször hasznunkra vált az általuk feltárt információ. Kiváló szakemberek dolgoznak nekik, akiket viszont elég nehéz megvenni. Mindenesetre próbálkozunk. Mert hiába mondják, hogy az információ szabad és ingyenes, a piramis csúcsán ugyanúgy piszkos pénzeket keresnek rajta.

- Információt adnak el? – kérdezte Lola rosszallóan, bár az illegális meggazdagodás még mindig jobbnak tűnt, mint a világ meghódítása. Raina bólintott.

- És aki kereskedik, azt meg lehet venni. Csak találni kell megfelelő motivációt. De ez nem a te gondod, Loren. Te most csak menj a dolgodra, mássz rá a Kapitányra, és szerezz nekünk információkat!

- És Marvinnal mi lesz?

- Rengeteg videojáték van még a világon. És ígérem, hogy beugrok hozzá elmondani, mennyire szorgalmasan végzed a dolgodat!

- Ó, te aljas, szemét... – sziszegte Lola.

- Csss! – figyelmeztette Raina. – Nem veszem magamra, de a főnökeim nem szeretik a sértéseket.

- Mégis kiknek dolgozol?!

- Végső soron egy személynek. Valakinek, aki bölcsebb mindannyiunknál, és tudja, a jövő a hatalom szabadságában van. Úgy nevezik, A Látó.

- A Látó... Kicsit sem nagyképű – gúnyolódott a lány.

- Csak vigyázz a szádra, leány! Most pedig indulj, nem érünk rá egész nap! Még jelentkezünk!

Lola nagyot sóhajtott, és már indult is volna, ha Raina nem állítja meg, megfogva a vállát.

- Mi az? – rémült meg a lány.

- Nyugalom – mosolyogta a nő, és átnyújtott neki egy fekete tasakot, amiben valószínűleg pénz volt. Lola bizonytalanul, de elvette a csomagot, és valóban érezte benne a bankjegyeket.

- Mi ez?

- Húsz dollár a szívességért, negyven a helyért, és öt borravalónak. Ha megkérhetnélek, add át ezt a pénzt Shane-nek a szolgálataiért. Persze lenyúlhatod, ha akarod, nekünk mindegy, de úgy érzem annak a fiúnak igazán hasznára válna. Hétköznap délelőtt is melózik... Nehéz az élet...

- Miért nem adjátok át ti?

- Nem akarhatjuk, hogy bárki gyanút fogjon, nem igaz? És ha már a nehézségeknél tartunk... – Most egy kék tasakot nyújtott át a lánynak, amiben szintén pénz volt. Lola nem győzött csodálkozni. Valóban meg akarják venni?! – Négyszáz dollár. Nem sok, de nem is kevés. Ezt add át Michaelson-éknak, hálánk jeléül, hogy befogadtak téged. Igazán kedves tőlük! – Raina hangjából érződött a számító álkedvesség.

Lola morgott egyet. Ezzel nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ha rosszul lép azzal nem csupán öccse, hanem Michaelson-ék életét is veszélyezteti, hiszen a Centipede már róluk is tud.

- Ez nem volt szép! – sziszegte a lány.

- Ó, szerintem örülni fognak neki. Bár minket természetesen nem említhetsz konkrétan! Mond azt, hogy egy támogatódtól kaptad.

- Nem kell a pénzetek!

- Nem az a kérdés, hogy kell-e! Odaadod és kész. A főnök akarja így! A nagyvonalúság híve.

Lola eltette a kék tasakot a táskájába, a feketét a kezébe fogta, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Szép táska! – jegyezte még meg Raina.

Lola nem szól egy szót se, és tovább ment. Raina összenézett a fiúkkal. Elégedetten mosolyogtak, és felsóhajtva néztek az ég felé, azaz a plafonra. Végre a markukban van egy igazi meridián! A Látó igazán hálás lesz nekik ezért. Megvárták, míg a lány kilép a lépcső tetején, és bazárja az ajtót. Ekkor a raktár hátsó, kevésbé forgalmas kijáratán távoztak.

A kávézó félig telítve, a kávéra és sütire vágyó emberek úgy nyüzsögtek, mintha az élet semmit nem változott volna. De változott, Lola számára legalábbis gyökeresen és drámaian. Az eddigi legdrámaibban. Mihez fog most kezdeni?! Elrontja az egyetlen esélyét normális párkapcsolatra? Meg kel tennie, Marvinért. De ha idő előtt lelepleződik? A pulthoz sétált, átnyújtotta a pénzt Shane-nek, és köszönés nélkül távozott. Képtelen volt megszólalni. Magába zuhanva érkezett meg a stúdióba kettő előtt nem sokkal.

Elintézte a Dj melót, a feketék, és mindenki más imádta, de ő nem volt boldog. Egy szemernyit se tudott felengedni, de mi oka lett volna? Viszont a nap végére újra helyet kapott a fejében a Waldorf, és más a másnapi fotózást tervezte. Ezzel próbálta elterelni figyelmét az elterelhetetlenről. Arról, hogy Marvin élete csakis tőle függ, attól, hogy képes-e feláldozni minden elvét, csakhogy őt mentse. És akkor eszébe jutott még valami.

Az apja! A biológiai apja a SHIELD-nek dolgozik. Mától az apja szervezetének ellenségének a szövetségesévé vált! Remélte, bárki is az apja, bármennyire is neheztelt rá, remélte, hogy Phillip megússza a Centipede áskálódását valahogy. Azt nem is sejtette, hogy apjához hamarosan közelebb kerül, mint valaha.

...


	4. Lezáratlan ügyek

**Lezáratlan ügyek  
><strong>

A Stark Industries legszebb magángépén, valahol a Csendes-Óceán felett.

Tony, Tasha, Clint és Pepper már négy órája úton voltak, és épp, hogy elhagyták California partjait. Ám még legalább hét óra utazás várt rájuk, és kezdték átérezni a szokásos „olyan, mintha már napok óta ezen a gépen lennék" dolgot. Pep és Natasha a legújabb divatmagazinokat, mint Cosmopolitan, Glamour és Sparsk-ot lapozgattak, kibeszélve a júniusi és júliusi divatot, többek között fürdőruhák, blúzok, cipők és maxiruhák terén. Egy kényelmes bőrkanapén ültek, és amelyik lappal végeztek, azt a dohányzóasztalra dobták.

Clint sem unatkozott túlságosan. Úgy vélte, itt az ideje elolvasni példaképei történetét, így még egy New York-i antikváriumban megkereste Robin Hood történetét, és Zorro legendáját. Bár ez utóbbi nem elsősorban íjjal boldogult, és mindkét fiktív karakter lovon, és nem motoron lovagolt, Clint így is látta a hasonlóságot közöttük. Mind Hood, mind Zorro a nép, a szegények, az ártatlanok érdekét képviselte, akár csak ő, és szintén jó harcosok voltak. Kiváló harcosok, akiknek nem volt szüksége különösebb szuperképességre, csupán józan eszükre, ügyességükre, és tiszta szívükre. Barton a Robin Hood közepénél tartott, gyorsan olvasott, és derült arcán látszott, hogy mennyire élvezi.

- Bejön Hood? – kérdezte Tony, aki viszont már meglehetősen unatkozott. Végignézett két akciófilmet és egy vígjátékot, de mindet sablonosnak tartotta. Utána harmadszorra is átlapozta kedvenc tudományos lapját, de legtöbb részét ő maga is írhatta volna. Végül egy üres sörös dobozt dobált a levegőbe, de Pep rászólt, így most Clint-tel próbált társalogni. Az Íjásznak viszont esze ágában sem volt miatta abbahagyni az izgalmas regényt.

- Ja, bírom – felelte Clint, és újra lapozott.

- Még a végső csattanó milyen lesz, amikor...! – fogott bele Tony.

- Ne lődd le a poént! – kérte Clint.

- Jól van, na! – sóhajtotta a Zseni. – De a Zorro-t még jobban fogod élvezni! Kaliforniában játszódik, az ipari forradalom idején, tehát a középkori unalom helyett már vannak lőfegyverek, és robbanóanyagok... Dinamit! És egy harcias nő, meg fekete fríz lovak...

- Azt kértem, ne lődd le a poént! – ismételte Clint valamivel idegesebben.

- De unatkozom! – nyafogta Stark.

- Akkor foglald el magad! – javasolta Barton fejcsóválva.

- Mivel?

- Olvass egyet abból a magazinokból! – mutatott Clint a dohányzóasztalra.

- Azok női magazinok! – húzta el Tony az orrát.

- Éppen azért. Vannak benne női fehérneműmodellek!

- Ez igaz! – lelkesedett fel a Milliomos, és már el is csórt egy Cosmopolitan magazint a nőktől.

- Tony! – fente meg Pep, gondolván, hogy pasija most majd jól megnézi a félpucér bikini modelleket.

- Csak egy magazin! – védekezett Tony. Hátradőlt a fotel-szerű ülésben, és már fel is lapozta a nyári fehérnemű kollekció oldalait. – Jó ötlet, Clint!

- Hm... – mormogta az Íjász elismerően, és hátradőlt a lányokkal szemközti kanapén, folytatva az olvasást. Bár nem sokáig.

- Clint! – tolta le Natasha, és vállba öklözte szerelmét.

- Most meg mi van?! – értetlenkedett Barton.

Natasha csak nagyot sóhajtott, fáradtan összenéztek Pepperrel, majd folytatták a V- és U-kivágás ellen és mellett érvelését. Clint végül vállat vont, és újra belefeledkezett a középkori Anglia, és Sherwood termékeny erdejének mesés, kalandos világába.

Stark egy ideig elnézte a csipkés bugyiban, harisnyatartókban, melltartóban, illetve extrém stílusú bikiniben, fürdőruhában és trikiniben feszítő fiatal, formás lányok képeit, de egy idő után azt is megunta. Nagyot sóhajtott, és azzal kezdett szórakozni, hogy elolvassa a képek mellett szereplő ruhaárakat, majd mikor ezzel végzett, a többi apró betűs részt. Végül eljutott az unalom azon fokáig, hogy a fotót készítő szakemberek neveit vette sorra, és összehasonlította, melyikük csinálta a legjobb képeket. A nyári ruhák – elmegy, cipők – ő ugyan emiatt nem kapna kedvet a vásárláshoz, - blúzok – nem is rossz. Na de a fehérneműk és fürdőruhák!

Nem csupán a félmeztelen nők látványa volt, amivel a Cosmo magazinban szereplő Waldorf divat termékei igazán lenyűgözték a Milliomost, hanem a képek maguk. A fényerő, a modellek beállítása, a felvétel szöge, és mindenekelőtt a kép összkisugárzása. Valaki csak rájuk pillantott, és azonnal megragadták a tekintetét. Ezeket a képeket pedig nem más készítette, mint... Lola Blackwell! (A Waldorf a lány kedvéért a Lolát használta Loren helyett.) Tonynak közel szó szerint leesett az álla! Ez a Lola csak nem az a Lola?! De elég valószínű. Bár nem volt biztos a vezetéknevében, talán Steve nem is említette neki, de már tudta, hogy a lány a Waldorf-nak dolgozik. Mennyi az esélye, hogy egy másik fotósukat is Lolának hívják? Tudós létére Tony könnyedén megsaccolta, hogy a nullához közelít.

Szóval Steve csaja nem csupán egy csinos DJ az egyik kedvenc bárjában, hanem még fehérnemű modelleket is fotóz! Ennél királyabb már nem is lehetne a csaj! Vajon mit fog majd szólni Steve, ha rájön, hogy álmai nője kicsit vagányabb, mint gondolná? Azt a reakciót a Kapitánytól még jobban várta, mint azt, amikor meglepi majd a Toronyban Lolával. _Steve, Steve, Steve... Jó kis nőt fogtál magadnak!_ – vigyorogta Tony magában.

...

* * *

><p>Maldív szigetek, Sunisland.<p>

A rákreggeli után a társaság folytatta az igencsak rendhagyó, kissé hibbant, de Bruce véleménye szerint csupán 'bolondos' vakáció leghatásosabb kihasználását.

Phil úgy határozott, hogy a kellemetlen helyzetek megakadályozása végett kettesben tölti Emily-vel a napot, aki így nem ugraszthatja poénból egymásnak Steve-et és Thor-t, és Lokival sem próbálhatja megszegni a varázslástilalmat, amit titokban már mindketten megszegtek. Az nem zavarta volna, ha Bruce velük tart, de a Doktor, miután beadta Emily-nek az utolsó adag antibiotikumot, hamar talált más elfoglaltságot. Emily kezelése ma befejeződött, és Bruce szerint a fertőzés végleg eltűnt a szervezetéből. A Doktor fellélegezve sétált ki a kertbe, amikor összeakadt egy idegen nővel. Meglehetősen szokatlan helyzet volt. A világosbarna hajú lány egy szál szállodai barna-fehér csíkos törülközőben, vizes hajjal keresett segítséget a fák között, és elég kétségbeesettnek tűnt. Amikor viszont meglátta Bruce-t, a legközelebbi embert, remény csillant barna szemeiben.

- Uram, elnézést! – kiáltotta a lány, és közelebb sétált a csodálkozó Bruce-hoz. – Ugye beszél angolul? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Igen, persze... – felelte Banner. Közelebbről könnyebb volt kivennie, hogy a formás nő a harmincas évei elején járhat, vagy hét-nyolc évvel lehet fiatalabb nála, magasságra pedig fél fejjel volt alacsonyabb, talán kicsit magasabb Emily-nél. De fel nem foghatta, minek mászkál a kertek között törülközőben, feltehetőleg meztelenül.

- Nos, ...ez ...elég kellemetlen – kezdte a nő.

- Higgye el, volt már részem kellemetlenebb helyzetekben is – mondta Bruce, hogy valamennyire oldja a hangulatot.

- Oh, az jó! Azaz, nem jó, csak...

- Hölgyem, miben segíthetek?

- Kizártam magam a bungalóból! A kulcs pedig a szobában volt – vallotta be a nő. – Használhatnám az ön bungalójának telefonját, hogy felhívjam a recepciót a pótkulcsért?

- Természetesen – egyezett bele Bruce. – De mégis hogyan zárta ki magát törülközőben?

- Jenna! Jenna Bennett – mutatkozott be a nő, és kezet nyújtott a férfinak, mialatt másik kezével szorosan tartott a törülközőt meztelen teste körül. – És tegeződhetnénk?

- Bruce Banner – fogadta el a kezet a Doktor. – És örömömre szolgálna. - Orvosi végzettségét nem kívánta hangoztatni rögtön. A rendhagyó helyzet ellenére a nőre mosolygott. – Szóval Jenna, mikor érkezett?

- Ma reggel, valójában alig egy órája költöztünk be a házba. Azaz én és az unokaöcsém, Patrik – magyarázta a nő. – Nyertem egy céges vetélkedőn, és mivel a pasikat egy ideje kerülöm, így őt hoztam magammal. Nem kellet sokat győzködni. Amint megérkeztünk, elrohant úszni, és viszont régóta vágytam egy zuhanyra. Mikor viszont végzek, hallom, hogy Patrik kiabál odakintről. Azt hittem, már rögtön valami bajba keverte magát. Kirohantam törülközőben, erre kiderül, hogy csak egy rákot akart mutatni nekem. Mire visszafordultam az ajtó már becsapódott. – Jenna nagyot sóhajtott. – Hát röviden ez történt.

- Jellemző erre a szigetre a groteszk helyzetek kialakulása – mosolyogta Bruce. – Na, gyere, hívd fel a recepciót!

Bruce beinvitálta a szobájába Jennát, ahol már Emily-nek vagy Phil-nek hűlt helye volt. A nő felhívta az illetékeseket, majd Bruce elkísérte a szobájáig, ahol együtt vártak a teraszon. Elbeszélgettek. Kiderült, hogy Jenna egy New York-i magazinnál, a Cosmopolitannál dolgozik szerkesztőként és cikkíróként, az unokaöccse Patrik pedig, aki még csak huszonhat, úszóedző egy közeli uszodában. Patrikkal viszont csak később ismerkedett meg, mert a fiú már megint a tengert tanulmányozta. Jenna még azt is elárulta Bruce-nak, hogy előző pasija egy aljas, sznob, szemétláda volt, és mint kiderült, végig csalta, és csak a pénzére hajtott. Utána megérkezett a kulcs, kitámasztották a teraszajtót, Jenna bikinibe öltözött, de még tovább beszélgettek.

Ki ültek a kertbe. Végén a nő megjegyezte, hogy nem is érti, miért meséli el az egész életét egy idegennek, de Bruce megnyugtatta, hogy nem zavarja, mert hozzá van szokva, amellett pedig igazán érdekesnek találja őt. Jenna bevallotta, hogy vele talán kivételt tenne a „pasimentes nyaralás" szabályában, Bruce pedig felajánlotta, hogy körbevezeti a szigeten. Ekkor már csatlakozott hozzájuk Patrik is. Jól elvoltak hármasban, találtak közös témát, és végül Bruce is beszélt pár szót magáról, persze Hulk, a SHIELD, és a Bosszúállók kihagyásával. Patrik viccből még meg is jegyezte, hogy Bannernek láthatóan nagyon bejön az unokanővére, amire a Doktor el is pirult rendesen.

...

Phil és Emily ezalatt úsztak egyet, néhányszor megtették a távot oda-vissza a zátonyig. Majd amikor már túl erőssé vált volna a nap, némi ruhát kaptak magukra, és Phil javaslatára elindultak felfedezni a kis sziget belső részét. Ott ugyanis kertek voltak, ahol a helyiek növényeket termesztettek, többek között az étkezéseknél felszolgált banánt, salátát, paradicsomot és hasonlóakat, továbbá különféle gyógynövényeket, citromfüvet. Az ültetvényeket és a hatalmas banánfakerteket körbe lehetett járni. Néhol igazi esőerdőben vezetett a homokos ösvény. Árnyék viszont nem volt mindenhol, és kitekintve a fák között legtöbbször lehetett látni a tengert is.

A trópusi hangulat viszont így is megvolt, és mindketten nagyon élvezték. Emily még meg is jegyezte, hogy izgalmas, gyönyörű helyszín, és örül, hogy Phil rávette, hogy menjen vele. Az Ügynök csak elmosolyodott, majd elégedetten nyugtázva magában, hogy talán még nem veszett ügy ez a vakáció, tovább indultak. Fényképeztek, elolvasták a növényekről szóló információs táblákat, majd három előtt felfedeztek egy éttermet. Ez volt a negyedik étterem a szigeten, úgynevezett zöld, bio étterem, az „esőerdő" közepén, ahol főleg frissen szedett zöldségeket, gyümölcsöket, illetve tenger gyümölcseit lehetett enni.

Beültek hát a fák között kialakított faasztalok egyikéhez, amik közül néhány két méter magasan volt, és pallók vezetek hozzájuk. Rendeltek halsalátákat és gyümölcsöt, és elcsevegve megebédeltek. Utána Emily felvetette, hogy mi lenne, ha leugranának a délkeleti partra megnézni a sportolókat. Phil ellenben rábeszélte egy masszázsra, egy, szintén a sziget belsejében, de a másik oldalon elhelyezkedő Thai masszázsszalonban. Mire végeztek már naplemente volt. Egyetértően, felfrissülve úsztak egy utolsót a lagúnában, majd tértek vissza saját bungalójukba elkészülni a vacsorához.

...

Thor és Steve elhatározták, hogy a mai napot is a vízisportok kitanulásával töltik. Ezúttal viszont már Loki is a legelejétől velük tartott, nem csak valahol középen bukkant fel, learatva a sikert. Először jat-skiztek, majd vízisíeltek. Előzőben Thor bizonyult a legügyesebbnek, mert ő ugyan nem félt a maximumnál is tovább nyomni a gázt. Ennek az eredménye ugyan egy hatalmas esés, és még nagyobb vízbe zuhanás lett, de így legalább a legmulatságosabb és legszexibb férfi díját is elnyerte a parton napozó csajoktól. A vízisí már inkább igényelt ügyességet, és fegyelmezettséget, és ebben Loki és Steve arattak holtversenyt. Azaz arattak volna, ha Lokit nem vakítja el a siker, és kezd el ünnepelni az utolsó kanyar előtt. „Kedves" beszólása alatt ugyanis megugrott alatta a léc, és őt is telibe kapta a tenger. Még egy tízpontos vízbeesés, azaz sodródás.

Végül vitorlásszörf következett, amiben viszont már Thor és Loki között dőlt el az önkényes verseny. De ők is csupán azért vezettek, mert, hát mondjuk ki, csaltak. Thor a vihar erejét használta, hogy gyorsabb legyen, Loki pedig a varázserejét, holott már másodszor szegte meg aznap Phil szabályát. Szegény Steve már az elején lemaradt, és nagyot sóhajtva kullogott ki a partra. Ott viszont az őt körbeálló lányok valamennyire feledtették vele vereségét. Loki végül aljasul lelökte egy hullámmal Thor-t a deszkáról, így ő nyert. Bár amúgy is vezetett már, nem akarta a véletlenre bízni. Thor viszont a bosszúját nem hagyta a véletlenre. Fogta a szörfdeszkát a vitorlával együtt, és Loki fejéhez vágta.

Mondani sem kell, hogy a fa és műanyag kettétört a Mágus fején, mialatt neki nem esett súlyosabb baja. Azért egy jó nagy pukli a fején, és számos karcolás az arcán jelezte, hogy Asgard trónjának örököse nem igen díjazza, ha vele szórakoznak. Thor persze hamar megbánta felelőtlen tettét, amikor meglátta Lokit dülöngélve az agyrázkódástól, sajgó fejére szorított kézzel és nagyban szitkozódva a part felé csörtetni. Öccse természetesen elutasította, amikor bocsánatot kért és felajánlotta segítségét. Viszont Thor-t a bűntudatnál is idegesítőbb érzés fogta el, amikor meglátta a számlát, amit a tönkre vágott vitorlásszörfért írt ki nekik a felelős helyi dolgozó. Ezt a tranzakciót még Tony is megbámulta a gépen, és fel nem foghatta, ugyan mi kerülhetett annyiba azon az ásónyomnyi szigeten! Talán megvették a szigetet magát?!

A lényeg, hogy bár még csak négy óra volt, azaz még két óráig teljesen világos lett volna, az aznapi sportnap véget ért. Thor felajánlotta, hogy visszakíséri Lokit a szállásra, aki még mindig szédelgett, és már émelygett is, de ő kijelentette, hogy meg ne próbálja. Valójában nem haragudott igazán bátyjára, hiszen a mértékétől eltekintve jogos volt bosszúja, de tartott attól, hogy Thor poénból még egy fatörzsnek is nekivágja majd. Így a Mennydörgés Ura váll rántva beleegyezett, hogy beszáll a nemrég alakult strandröplabda csapat egyikébe, természetesen a lányok csapatába, a fiúk ellen.

Steve viszont csak nem akarta a nyilván nem beszámítható Mágust egyedül elengedni, így Loki morgolódása ellenére vele tartott. Már vagy félúton lehettek, amikor Loki a korábbiaknál jobban megszédült, és kissé megbotlott. Steve kapta el, és állította talpra.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell a segítséged! – köpte Loki dühösen. – Senkié!

- Nem úgy látszott – jegyezte meg a Kapitány.

- Szarom le! – sziszegte Loki, és nagy lendülettel tovább csörtetett a térköves járdán előre. – Te és a bátyám... – rázta a fejét. – Végre LESZÁLLHATNÁTOK RÓLAM!

- Jól van. Jesszus! – hagyta rá Steve, és utána indult. – Azért legközelebb ne olyan hangerővel, hogy mindenki hülyének nézzen!

- Nem néznek így is annak?! – kérdezett rá Loki, közel hisztérikusan. - Asgard bukott sárvérű hercege, aki halandók világában pazarolja az idejét ostoba értelmetlen sportokra, abban a világban, amit le akart igázni, de elbukott, és kiderült, hogy végig nem is volt magánál! Hogy a fenébe süllyedhettem ilyen mélyre?!

- Hát, nekem lenne pár ötletem – vigyorogta Steve. Igazán jól szórakozott a Herceg színes önkritikáján.

- Fogd be a szád! – mordult rá Loki.

- Én? Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte „ártatlanul" Steve.

- Csak fogd be! Költői kérdés volt!

- És még egy pont a drámai önéletrajzodba: groteszk költészet...

Loki mostanra megelégelte a Kapitány szívatását. Nem értette, és végleg nem értékelte, hogy Steve csak e módon próbálja jobb kedvre deríteni. Meg persze részben bosszantani. Nyakon ragadta a szőke férfit, és egy közeli fa törzsének nyomta. Jobb kezével a torkát szorította, ballal pedig a mellkasát tartotta. Steve ösztönösen próbálta lehámozni magáról hideg kezeit.

- Utoljára mondom, halandó! – sziszegte Loki baljósan, miközben mélyen a Katona szemeibe nézett. Steve nyelt egyet a zöld szemeiben fénylő indulattól. – Szállj le rólam, hagyj ki az ostoba poénjaidból, vagy véged!

- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen savanyú! – nyögte Steve. – Csak szórakoztam. Te miért nem tudsz?

- Amerika Hőse szórakozik? Méltó ez hozzád?

- Nos, szolgálaton kívül vagyunk.

Loki felvonta a szemöldökét, de még nem engedte el a szőkét.

- Csak hagyjál békén!

- Nem.

- Miért nem?

- Mert beszámíthatatlan vagy. Láthatod. Elég egy vicc, és máris fojtogatsz valakit!

- Nem sokáig – jelentette ki a Mágus, és erősebben szorította Steve nyakát.

- Eressz el, te idióta! – utasította Steve, kissé rekedten. – Egyiken sem nyerünk vele, ha megölsz!

- Valóban...? – kérdezte volna Loki, de hirtelen újból megszédült. Eleresztette Steve-et, de egyben a fejéhez kapott, majd összeesett. Azaz esett volna, ha elhomályosodó tekintetére, és még a mostaninál is fehérebb arcára a Kapitány nem reagál időben. Miután fellélegzett, megragadta a Herceget a karjai alatt, és felállította a fatörzs mentén. Loki mintha egy pillanatra el is vesztette volna az eszméletét, mert amikor magához tért, immár a pálmába kapaszkodva, és egyúttal a Kapitány által tartva, értetlenkedve nézett maga elé.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Steve a szemébe tekintve, kicsit aggódva.

- Hirtelen csak... elhomályosult minden... – mondta Loki, kissé még bódultan. – Megölöm Thor-t! – határozta el.

- Először érjünk vissza a szállásra, és feküdj le egy időre! – javasolta Steve. Loki egyik karját átvetette a vállán, és úgy indultak el. Kivételesen a Herceg sem sértődött meg, és elfogadta a segítséget, hogy a Katonára támaszkodjon.

- Ami az előbb történt... – kezdte Loki, némi bűntudattal.

- Megütötted a fejed – felelte Steve, a vártnál is több megértéssel. – Felejtsük el!

- Thor ütött meg!

- Te pedig lelökted a deszkáról.

- Na és?!

- Megint kezdjük?

- Csak menjünk már! – sóhajtotta Loki beletörődve a helyzetbe. Azt, hogy kicsit még hálás is a Kapitánynak, amiért kérés nélkül segít neki, a világért sem említette volna. De Steve azért látta a szemében, és beérte ennyivel. Talán a végén barátok lesznek?

- Éppen azt csináljuk – mosolyodott el a szőke.

...

Bruce, Patrik és Jenna a 31-es bungaló, azaz a Doktor és Thor szobája előtt pingpongoztak. Jelenleg Bruce és Jenna alázták porig Patrikot párban. Bár jó szórakozás volt, mégis jól jött volna már egy negyedik játékos, hogy végre rendes 2-2 ellent játszhassanak. Az 1-1 ellen már túl köznapi volt. Steve és Loki éppen ekkor haladtak át a bungalók közötti kis kertes-homokos részen, és nem messze tőlük lyukadtak ki. Steve kissé meglepődött, hogy zárkózottnak hitt társa ilyen hamar új ismerősöket szerzett, Bruce pedig azon lepődött meg, hogy Loki valami érthetetlen oknál fogva Steve-re támaszkodik. Jenna ás Patrik még nem tudták, ki az a két tag, Lokit pedig már egyáltalán nem érdekelte semmi.

- Húzok a házba! – döntötte el a Fekete, és már indult is volna, ha Bruce nem állítja meg.

- Steve, Loki! Gyertek! Bemutatom az új szomszédainkat! – hívta őket közelebb. Lokinak nem igazán volt ínyére az ismerkedés, de a Kapitány nem hagyta ellógni.

- Gyere már, Lok, ne légy bunkó! – kérte. A Mágus nem értette, mikor lett belőle „Lok", de szart már az egészre. Csak sajgó fejét tehetné már le végre!

Odasétáltak a pinpong asztalhoz, ahol Loki az asztallapra támaszkodott, alig feltűnően, Steve pedig nyújtózott egyet. Bruce bemutatta őket két új ismerősének, és fordítva. Mindenki mindenkivel kezet fogott, és kivételesen még Loki sem fintorgott, nagyon. Jenna és Patrik közben mit sem sejtettek abból, hogy szuperhősökkel van dolguk, mert Bruce csupán mindenki hétköznapi nevét használta. Nagyon örültek az új ismerősöknek, és ők is hamar szimpatikussá váltak Steve, és még Loki számára is. A Herceg már lusta volt ahhoz is, hogy lenézze a halandókat. Az ő nevén viszont kicsit mégis csodálkoztak.

- Loki? – kérdezett rá Patrik. – Ez valami becenév?

Steve csak elnevette magát, de Loki inkább felmordult.

- Ne én mentem! – jelentette ki a Mágus. Tett egy erélyes fordulatot, és pár lépést a következő ház irányába, viszont újból kijöttek rajta az agyrázkódás tünetei. Megszédült, de most olyan hirtelen, hogy a fejéhez kapni sem volt ideje. A látászavar és a gyengeség egyszerre jött, és ő újból elájult pár pillanatra. A többiek, Jenna, Patrik, Steve és Bruce ebből csak annyit észleltek, hogy Loki nagy hévvel elindul, megy, megy, majd egyszer csak arccal a földre esik. Nagy szemekkel bámultak rá.

- Ő most csak úgy...?! – csodálkozott Patrik tátott szájjal.

- Elájult? – kérdezte Steve. – Talán.

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Jenna, aki kezdettől fogva kissé furcsának találta a tagot. Bruce eddigre már mellette térdelt, és most az oldalára fordította. Loki még mindig eszméletlen volt. Bruce megütögette az arcát, és a nevén szólította, de semmi.

- Nincs magánál – állapította meg a Doktor, közben már a csuklóját fogta.

- De ugye nincs túl rosszul? – aggódott Jenna ösztönösen.

- A pulzusa kissé alacsony – mondta Bruce. – Történt valami a sport-parton? – fordult Steve felé.

- Nos... – fogott bele a Kapitány. Nem tudta, a történet melyik része lehet fontos, majd végül rávágta. – Versenyeztünk, Loki csalt, Loki nyert, Thor pedig bosszúból kettétört a fején egy vitorlásszörföt!

Jenna és Patrik csak bámultak, tátott szájjal, hüledezve, de még Banner is meglepettnek tűnt.

- Egy szörfdeszkát?! A fején?! – csodálkozott. – Még szerencse, hogy asgardi! Az ütés nyomán csak egy enyhe dudort érzek, de atyám! Ezt jól megszívta! – Tovább ébresztgette Loki-t, miközben a fejét kissé megemelve tartotta, de még mindig semmi.

- Asgard, Thor, Loki?! – kérdezte Patrik. – Mi ez az egész, valami rossz cosplay?

- Ja, igen, totálisan! – mentette a menthetőt Steve.

- Na, nekem ennyi elég is volt – jegyezte meg a fiú. – Remélem jobban lesz a csóka! Megyek úszni, vacsoránál koccanunk! – azzal Patrik le is lépett.

Steve fáradtan törölte le a homlokát. Ez kevésen múlt. Jennára nézett, aki viszont már Bruce mellett térdelt, és segített neki tartani Loki fejét.

- De ugye semmi komoly, és rendbe fog jönni? – kérdezte a lány új barátjáról, és nagyon szimpatikus szomszédjától.

- Alig ismered, és máris aggódsz érte – jegyezte meg Steve elismerően.

- A szemem láttára ájult el – felelte Jenna.

- Nem hiszem, hogy nagy baja lenne – válaszolta végül Bruce. – A sérülései és állapota alapján csupán egy erősebb agyrázkódása volt, de biztosat csak akkor mondhatok, ha felébred. Addig is vigyük a napról!

- Ahogy gondolod – egyezett bele Steve, és ketten társával felemelték a Mágust, és bevitték a 32-es bungalóba. Útközben mintha Loki megmozdult volna, és nyögött párat, de a szemét nem nyitotta ki. Az ajtót Jenna nyitotta nekik készségesen, és ő is igazította meg a párnát Loki feje alatt, miután a fiúk az ágyra fektették.

- Olyan kedves vagy – jegyezte meg Bruce, miután Jenna még ösztönösen végigsimított Loki arcán.

- Remélem, rendbe jön – mondta a világosbarna hajú nő.

- Azt én is, mert Thor még a végén depressziós lesz – tette hozzá Steve.

- A kettő távoli fogalom – hallották meg Loki fáradt hangját, és némi mozgolódását. – Adjatok neki egy tucat nőt, és minden gondját elfeledi – mondta a Fekete, és végre-valahára kinyitotta a szemeit. Zöld tekintetében némi zavartság, és fájdalom látszott.

- Hé! Hogy érzed magad? – termett azonnal mellette Jenna.

- Ha egy ilyen bájos hölgy aggódik értem, máris jobban – felelte Loki ravaszul. Steve és Bruce fejcsóválva összenéztek. – De hasogat a fejem – tette hozzá a Varázsló, valamivel több nyögéssel, és lassan a halántékához emelte bal tenyerét. – Elájultam? – kérdezte kedvetlenül.

- Mondhatni – válaszolta Bruce, és leült az ágyra.

- Lefejelted a földet – pontosított Steve, halvány vigyorral, persze nem rosszindulatból. Loki megforgatta a szemeit.

- Steve említette, hogy erős ütés érte a fejedet... – kezdte volna a Doktor.

- Erős támadás! – helyesbített Loki.

- Azóta többször is megszédültél? – kérdezte ki a „beteget" Bruce.

- Néhányszor – vont vállat Loki. Nem igazán jött be neki a páciens dolog, de a Doktor nem tágított, még alaposan ki nem vizsgálta.

- Néhányszor? – ismételte Steve. – Számtalanszor, és egyszer elájultál!

- Ó, spicli! – sziszegte Loki, de Steve nem vette magára.

Bruce pedig sóhajtott, és tovább vizsgálta. Megvizsgálta a látását, még egy lámpával is belevilágított a szemébe, hogy a pupilláit tanulmányozza. Kikérdezte mennyire szédül, és milyen mértékű a fájdalom. Majd amikor Loki kijelentette, hogy tűrhető, akkor megérintette a sérülés a feje tetején, amire persze a Fekete hevesen felmordult.

- A mindenit! Meddig csinálod még ezt! – elégelte meg Loki a „kínzását".

- Csak megvizsgállak! – próbálta Bruce lenyugtatni.

- Kértem talán?! – ellenkezett Loki tovább.

- Csak segíteni akar neked – mondta Jenna óvatosan.

Loki nagy levegőt vett. A lágy női hangra valamiért kelletlenül beletörődött a dologba.

- Legalább csináld gyorsabban! – fordult a Doktor felé fáradtan.

- Áthozok pár cuccot, megmérem a vérnyomásod, és már végeztünk is – bólintotta a Doktor, és már rohant is.

Loki újabb sóhajjal nézett utána, majd a plafont kezdte tanulmányozni. Szomjas volt. Fel akart ülni és elvenni az éjjeli szekrényről a vizes üveget, de hirtelen a fejébe hasított az addig csak lüktető fájdalom, és kétszer olyan súlyosnak érezte a karját. Meglátva gyengeségét Steve oda akarta nyújtani neki az üveget, de Loki rámordult.

- Ne! – utasította, és minden erejét összeszedve megragadta az üveget, ivott pár kortyot, majd visszahanyatlott az ágyra. – Francba! Miért vagyok ilyen gyenge?! – sóhajtotta maga elé. Jenna együtt érzően nézett rá, Steve meg vállat vont.

- Valószínűleg csak ideiglenes – vetette fel a szőke.

- Remélem is! – nyögte Loki. – Emily hol van?

- Nem tudom pontosan – felelte Steve. - Bruce szerint elmentek felfedezni a szigetet, majd nemrég látta őket beúszni a zátonyhoz. Valószínűleg még a vízben vannak.

- Nélkülem mennek kirándulni? Nagyszerű! – gúnyolódott Loki. Steve megint vállat vont.

- Ki az az Emily? – kérdezte Jenna kíváncsian. – A barátnőd? – kérdezte Lokitól. Erre csak a Loki szemében csillogó fokozott érdeklődésből következtetett.

Steve és Loki összenéztek.

- Nem a barátnője. Nem, dehogy! „Jó" is lenne! – vágta rá Steve hamar.

- Ki tudja, még lehet! – ellenkezett Loki. – Bírom a csajt! Sőt!

- Akkor veled jött, vagy sem? – kérdezte Jenna Lokitól, majd Steve-hez fordult. – És ki az a Phil? Elmagyaráznád nekem a társaságotokat?

- Nos, az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy Asgardban... – fogott volna bele Loki, de Steve leoltotta.

- Nem megmondta Phil, hogy fő a diszkréció!

- Diszkréció? – értetlenkedett Jenna.

- Megpróbálom vázolni a lényeget! – határozta el Steve.

- Sok szerencsét hozzá – hagyta rá Loki.

- Nos, a lényeg, hogy Phil egy, mondjuk úgy, nemzetbiztonsági szervezet magasabb rangú beosztottja. Emily az ő beosztottja, ergo Phil Emily főnöke. Bruce-t és engem ideiglenes munkákra alkalmaznak, és egy ilyen miatt jöttünk össze nemrég. Thor, aki Loki öccse, váratlanul csatlakozott hozzánk...

- És Loki? – kérdezte Jenna.

- Ö... – gondolkozott el Steve, mire Loki csak nagyban vigyorgott. - Végül ő is csatlakozott. A sors tréfája erre a szigetre hozott minket, és mivel a „munkánk" egyre inkább elsimul, így hát nyaralunk egy kicsit – fejezte be Steve. – Némelyikünk viszont – nézett Loki felé jelentőségteljesen, - hajlamos az elvadulásra, és történnek „érdekes" helyzetek.

- Ez elképesztő, és hihetetlen – ingatta a fejét Jenna. – Az az Emily a FŐNÖKÉVEL kalandozik egy nyaralóhelyen, amikor elvileg szolgálatban vagytok, a többiek pedig vízisportolnak?! Az egyik fura nevű társad fejbe vágja egy DESZKÁVAL a másikat? Azt hiszem, inkább nem is próbálom megérteni – sóhajtotta.

- Attól minden egyszerűbb lesz – értett egyet vele Bruce, mikor átlépte a küszöböt. Elmagyarázta Jennának, hogy nem beszélhet neki a küldetés részleteiről, amit a nő végül elfogadott. Jenna jobbulást kívánt Lokinak, és mint unokaöccse, ő is kijelentette, hogy a vacsoránál találkoznak, majd távozott.

Bruce megmérte Loki vérnyomását és pulzusát.

- Nos? – kérdezte Loki és Steve egyszerre, amire váratlanul egymásra bámultak.

- Mi van vele? – folytatta Steve.

- Az ütés hatására erősebb agyrázkódás érte, de a sérülés szerencsére minimális. Asgardi léte miatt hamar kiheveri... – magyarázta Bruce, de Loki kelletlenül közbevágott.

- Hé, én is itt vagyok! – nyögte fáradtan.

- Ezért mondom most neked! – fordult Loki felé a Doktor. – Minél több pihenésre van szükséged, hogy a szervezetedben visszaálljon az egyensúly.

- Mintha nem tudnám...

- Javaslom, ne kelj fel a vacsoráig, utána pedig feküdj vissza. Minél többet kell vízszintesen lenned!

- Oké, oké...

- Ha nem teszi, mi történik? – kérdezett rá Steve kíváncsiságból.

- Még többször is elvesztheti az eszméletét – jelentette ki Bruce, és újból Loki felé fordult. – A pulzusod és vérnyomásod még mindig alacsony. Jobb, ha komolyan veszed! Ne tegyél hirtelen mozdulatokat, és ne erőltesd meg magad!

- Meddig? – sóhajtotta Loki rosszkedvűen.

- Amíg jobban nem leszel – felelte Bruce. – Vedd be ezt a fejfájásra – nyújtott át Lokinak egy nagyobb, korong alakú fehér pirulát.

- Mi ez?

- Egy erősebb fájdalomcsillapító...

- Midgardi cucc... – húzta el az orrát a Herceg.

- Csak vedd be! – szólt rá Steve.

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és megint csak beletörődött a helyzetbe. Alapos méregetés után lenyelte a pirulát, majd ivott utána vizet.

- Szólj nekem, ha újból erős fájdalmat érzel – mondta a Doktor. - Akarod, hogy itt maradjak egy ideig? – ajánlotta fel.

- Még csak azt kéne – nevette Loki kényszeredetten. – Menjetek játszani azzal a bugyuta asztali labdával! – próbálta kihessegetni Steve-et, és Bruce-t a szobából. Elég kellemetlen volt ez a helyzet már így is, nem volt szüksége még felvigyázókra is.

- A pingpongra gondolsz? – kérdezett rá Steve.

- Úgy tűnik, el vagyunk küldve – nézett a Doktor játékosan Steve-re, majd felállt, és összepakolta a dolgait.

- Fogadd meg a doktor tanácsait, Lok! – vetette oda neki a Kapitány, és kilépett a teraszajtón.

- A nevem Loki! – erősködött a Mágus. – I-vel a végén! Olyan nehéz megjegyezni?!

- Tudom, és nem – felelte a Katona. – De nekem így tetszik. – Azzal útnak indult a pingpong asztal felé. Loki csak morgott egyet magában.

- Ne felejts el inni! – tanácsolta még a Doktor Lokinak, majd ő is távozni készült.

- Nem fogok. Hé, Bruce! – állította meg valami érthetetlen késztetés hatására Loki.

- Igen? Maradjak mégis?

- Nem. Csak azt akarom mondani, legalábbis próbálom... Francba, olyan nehéz...

- Micsodát, Loki? – kérdezte türelmesen Bruce.

- ...Kösz. Nem hittem volna, hogy időt szánsz rám.

- Néhány napja még én sem.

- Szóval kösz – zárta le Loki, halvány mosollyal az arcán, amit Bruce viszonzott. – És a katona is meglehetősen segítőkésznek bizonyult, bár ezt már biztos nem hallja.

- Hallottam! – kiabált be kintről Steve. – És szívesen!

Loki nagy levegőt vett, majd lassan fújta ki.

- Megtennéd, hogy Emily-nek nem beszélsz ennek a „kis balesetnek" a következményeiről?

- Persze – bólintott Bruce, és ő is távozott.

Loki magára maradt, és nagyon hálás volt érte. Régóta nem történt már vele ilyen, de a délután közepén álomba zuhant. Talán az erős fájdalomcsillapító miatt vett ilyen könnyen erőt rajta a fáradság, de amikor az alvás küszöbén állt, már nem bánta. A feje már szinte nem is fájt, és egész kellemesen kezdte érezni magát. Nem tért magához, amíg Emily sötétedé után vissza nem tért a szobájukba, az alvás viszont jót tett neki.

**...**

Thor otthagyta a sportpartot, és naplemente után csatlakozott a pingpongmeccshez, amit most Steve-vel és Bruce-szal, továbbá Patrikkal játszottak négyesben. Az úszóedző meglátta őket, és úgy döntött, nem vár a vacsoráig az ismerkedéssel. Mikor Phil és Emily kimerülten a kiadós úszás után visszacaplattak a bungalókhoz, tanúi lehettek a legadrenalindúsabb 2-2 elleni meccsnek. Bruce bemutatta őket Patriknak, és végül Jennát is kihívták ismerkedni. Az Ügynök és a lány hamar elfogadta a nőt és unokaöccsét új ismerősnek. Közben szóba került Loki is, akit Jenna említett meg elsőként. Emily és Phil eléggé meglepődtek. Az Ügynök nagyot sóhajtva fogadta el, hogy hiába tartotta távol a lányt a többiektől, így sem maradt botránymentes a nap.

Emily viszont, miután jól leordította Thor fejét, már rohant is a szobájuk felé. Előtte még megtudakolta Bruce-tól az állapotát. Megköszönte neki és Steve-nek a segítséget, és elnézést kért Thor-tól az illetlen szavakért. Thor megbocsátott, Emily pedig megköszönte Jennának is. Végül a lány még annyit kiáltott nekik, hogy együtt mennek vacsorázni, majd tényleg elindult a 32-es szoba felé. Egy szál nedves bikiniben lépett be a fékig nyitott teraszajtón, és ült le Loki mellé az ágyra.

A Mágus még mindig aludt, az ágy közepén feküdt, kissé oldalra dőlre, láthatóan nagyon kimerülten. Egy szürke póló volt rajta és térdig érő türkiz úszónadrágja. Emily kedvesen, kissé aggódva végigsimított fekete tincsein, majd fehér arcán. A bőre hűvös volt, és kissé érdes a sótól, de még így is ellenállhatatlan. Loki végül felébredt a lány meleg, puha érintésére. Fáradt tekintette találkozott Emily aggódó tekintetével. Kezét a lány karjára csúsztatta.

- Úgy nézel rám, mintha legalább a karomat vesztettem volna. – Loki arcán halvány vigyor jelent meg.

- Csak aggódom érted – felelte a lány. – Bruce elmondta, mi történt. Hogy érzed magad?

- Jól vagyok. Nem kell miattam aggódnod! Mit mondott pontosan?

- Hogy beverted a fejedet. Steve pedig, hogy Thor volt az.

- Nem kellett volna megtudnod – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Ne félj, jól leordítottam azt az asgardi fejét! – nyugtatta a lány. – Mondjuk, utána elnézést kellett kérnem egyes kifejezésekért, de azért megtettem!

- Elhiszem neked – mosolygott rá Loki. Erre Emily is elmosolyodott.

- Szóval jobban vagy? – kérdezte.

Loki megpróbált felülni, és most már kevésbé szédült meg. A feje sem sajgott annyira.

- Azt hiszem.

Emily felé nyújtotta a vizes flakont.

- Bruce azt mondta, sokat kell innod. Egy idő után meg lehet szokni.

Összenéztek, elnevették magukat, majd Loki tele itta magát, és utána Emily is. A lány felajánlotta, hogy az erejével rendbe hozza, de Loki természetesen visszautasította. Azt mondta, Emilynek még alig tért vissza az ereje a betegség után. A lány utána segített Lokinak elkészülni a vacsorához, ami annyit jelentett, hogy ő maga rekordidő alatt elkészült, majd hagyta, hogy Loki átkarolja, mikor indulni készültek.

Odakint a fatörzsekre erősített napenergiából égő lámpák fényénél meglátták a többieket, akik rájuk vártak. Mind a hatan. Bólintottak feléjük. Steve és Thor előre mentek, ahol nyugodtan játszhatták a dilis, lökdösős játékukat, és minden hülyeségről dumáltak. A többiek együtt mentek. Bruce sétált elől Jenna és Patrik társaságában, Phil pedig Lokihoz és Emilyhez csatlakozott.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte az Ügynök Lokitól.

- Voltam már rosszabbul is – felelte a Fekete. – Thor egyszer napokra kiütött. Ahhoz képest ez semmi!

- De még mindig Emily-re támaszkodsz – jegyezte meg az Ügynök, utalva rá, hogy Loki keze a lány mellei közelében fekszik.

- Egy kis segítség sosem árt – mosolyogta Loki sejtelmesen.

- Hé, te! – nevette Emily.

- Tudod mit? Támaszkodj inkább rám! – ajánlotta Coulson, azt remélve, hogy Loki így leszáll a lányról. De nem úgy történt. Loki vállat vont, átkarolta az Ügynököt másik karjával, de a lányt sem engedte el.

- Szerintem Phil arra célzott, hogy helyettem – mondta Emily nevetve.

- Valóban?! – adta Loki a hülyét. Phil csak megrázta a fejét.

- Csak próbált meg nem letapizni az Ügynökömet! – kérte a Varázslót Coulson, beletörődve a vakáció teljes csődjébe.

- Milyen szép is az élet a Földön! – jelentette ki Loki, majd nagyot szippantott az esti levegőből, és kicsit tovább nyújtózkodott, Phil „nagy" örömére. Emily lazán elnevette magát.

**...**

Vacsora után a társaság úgy döntött, hogy ennek az eseménydús napnak a legjobb lezárása egy koktélparty lehet csak, az internetkávézó teraszán. Loki nem tartott velük, mert még mindig nem volt tökéletesen, és Bruce tanácsára inkább aludni ment. Előtte viszont még kért egyet a korábbi fájdalomcsillapítóból is, ami akkori tartózkodása tudatában elég fura volt. Bruce-ban felötlött az aggodalom, hogy nehogy véletlenül hozzászoktassa az idegen herceget a drogerősségű gyógyszerhez, de erről szó sem volt. Loki csak fájdalom nélkül és mélyen akart aludni végre valahára. Az meg is történt.

Miután Emily és Bruce visszakísérték Lokit, csatlakoztak a koktélozókhoz. Az égen fényesen ragyogtak a Tejút csillagai, a homok ezüstösen fénylett, a közeli tenger felől pedig enyhe, sós szellő fújdogált. A társaság elfoglalta a legnagyobb asztalt odakint a homokban, ahol mind a heten elfértek. Emily, Bruce kérésére, még ma beérte egy szűz koktéllal, nem úgy a többiek.

Thor lelkesen mutogatta a csillagokat, csillagtársulásokat Phil-nek, Steve-nek és Jennának, akik lenyűgözve hallgatták a róluk szóló meséjét. Azaz Jenna mesének tartotta, Phil és Steve pedig tudták, hogy igazság az, amit a szőke harcos mesél az odafent lévő világokról. Mély, meleg hangja betöltötte a levegőt, ahogy halk háttérzene mellett beszélt Vanaheim-ról, Alfheim-ról és Asgardról, majd a tűz és jég földjéről, és további birodalmakról. Hallgatói pedig boldogan adták át magukat az áz történeteknek, fel-feltekintve az éjjeli égre Thor kezét követve.

Bruce ezalatt Patrikkal vitázott valamit a sportpolitikáról. Emily hamar unni kezdte magát, így elkérte Bruce telefonját, hogy netezhessen kicsit. Mit ad az ég, úgy határozott, hogy a Cosmo legújabb számába olvas bele online. Hamar megakad a szeme egy vonzó bézs-csipke-gyöngyházfény fehérnemű szetten, amibe rögtön bele is szeretett. Azzal a lendülettel el is olvasott miden hozzá kapcsolódót. A szettet a Waldorf-cég tervezte, júniusban kerül a boltokba. Árak, színek, árak... A fotót a melltartót és francia bugyit viselő modellről pedig... Lola Blackwell készítette, Waldorf-épület, divatstúdió, New York.

_Mennyi az esélye?_ – gondolt bele Emily, hogy ez a lány az a lány, akivel Steve még napokkal ezelőtt összeismerkedett a Kék Flamingó klubban, ahova Tony vitte őket a csata után? Úgy döntött, nem filózik tovább, hanem rákérdez.

- Steve! – szólította meg a lány, mire minden tekintet rá szegeződött. Még Thor is abbahagyta a csillagelemzést. – Hogy is hívták azt a lányt a klubból?

- Milyen lányt? – csodálkozott Phil.

- Steve megismerkedett egy lánnyal, és most minden nap vele beszéli le a pénzt az új mobiljáról – magyarázta Emily könnyedén. Steve nem győzött tátogva csodálkozni.

- Te meg honnan tudod? – vonta kérdőre a lány.

- Nem tudnál ennél nyilvánvalóbban félrevonulni – mosolyogta Emily.

- Igaz ez? – kérdezte az Ügynök komolyan. – Egy civillel fecsegsz, pont most?

- Meg tudom magyarázni... – védekezett azonnal a Kapitány.

- Nem kell - nyugtatta Phil megenyhülve, majd rámosolygott. – Mi is azt tesszük. A küldetés már régen egy őrült vakáció...

- Őrült, ez tetszik! – nevette Thor.

- Szóval ki az a lány? – kérdezte Coulson kíváncsian. A válasz viszont mélyen gondolkodóba ejtette.

- Loren. Loren Blackwell-nek hívják, de ő a Lolát jobban szereti – magyarázta Steve.

- Lola? Szép név – jegyezte meg Jenna.

- Bájos – értett egyet Thor. – És ahogy emlékszem, csinos is volt!

- És ez a Lola, találjátok ki, mivel foglalkozik! – vigyorogta Emily. De mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna, észrevette, hogy Coulson egész magába roskadt, így mindenkibe belefojtva a szót főnökére nézett. – Phil! – tette a vállára a kezét. – Phil, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

Az Ügynök elmerengve, némi fájdalommal a szemében nézett fel rá.

- Nem, semmi... – motyogta. – Olyan kicsi az esélye...

- Phil, látom, hogy valami nincs renden – erősködött a lány. – Mi a baj?

- Blackwell – sóhajtotta az Ügynök. – Így hívták a nőt, akit valaha szerettem. Sophie Blackwell. A kedvenc piros kabriómat pedig Lolának neveztem el. Van talán ennek valami jelentősége? - nézett fel zavarodottan kedvenc beosztottjára.

- Furcsa egybeesés – vetette fel Emily, barna szemeiből melegség és biztonság sugárzott. – És tuti, hogy a Blackwell gyakori név, mint a White, vagy a Smith...

- Tuti gyakori – értett egyet Patrik is. – Ahogy a Black és a Well is!

Phil csak egy nagyot sóhajtott erre.

- Ne agyalj ezen! – javasolta Emily.

- Megpróbálok – fogadta el az Ügynök.

- És Steve? Milyen ez a lány? – kérdezte Bruce, aki nem volt ott aznap este a klubban.

- Nos, hát – kezdte a Kapitány. – DJ-zik, de mégsem teszi ki mindenét, mint az a többi modern csaj, tudjátok. Nagyon kedves és nagyon szép. Gyönyörű kék szemei vannak, és jellegzetes sötétbarna haja. Szerény és visszafogott, és lehet vele mindenről beszélgetni...

- Úgy látom, te fülig belezúgtál! – állapította meg Bruce.

- Te meg Jennába! – vágott vissza Steve. Elnevették magukat, amihez Thor, Patrik, Jenna és Emily is csatlakozott. Phil viszont képtelen volt, a hallottak után végképp. Felállt az asztaltól és szó nélkül elindult a part felé, ki a lámpafényből.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött? – csodálkozott Patrik.

- Nem tudom, de kiderítem! – határozta el Emily. – Maradjatok nyugodtan, és rendeljetek még egy kört!

- Oksi-doksi! – egyezett bele Patrik, majd a többiek is feladták az Ügynök megértését és visszatértek a csevegéshez.

...

Emily megtett vagy negyven métert, mire utolérte a part mentén távolodó Ügynököt. Phil zaklatottan vette a métereket. Egyedül akart lenni, távol mindenkitől! A sárga földig és tovább átkozni magát, amiért annak idején magára hagyta Sophie-t, aki tálán az ő gyerekét... Idegességének viszont közeledő léptek zaja, majd egy langyos érintés a vállán vetett véget. Megfordult és szembe találta magát Emily aggódó, tiszta barna tekintetével, ami még a félhomályban is jól kivehető volt.

- Emily... – nyögte az Ügynök. A lány szintén jól látta főnöke arcát, érezte a fájdalmat tekintetében, és az érthetetlen bűntudatot.

- Phil, mi a baj? – kérdezte együtt érzőn. – És ne mond, hogy semmi, mert úgy sem hiszem el! –

Az Ügynök hezitált, de a lány törődése némi jó érzést keltett benne. Már nem érezte olyan reménytelennek önmagát. Nagyot sóhajtott, és tovább nézett a meleg barna szempárba.

- Nincs semmi baj, Phil – folytatta a lány. – Nekem elmondhatod, mi bánt! Mi zaklatott fel úgy...

- Túl megértő vagy velem, Emily – sóhajtotta az Ügynök. – Huszonkét éve elhagytam a nőt, akit szerettem, és aki viszont szeretett, és sosem néztem vissza. Milyen ember az ilyen?

- Aki az ártatlanok védelmének él? Hiszen ezt már megbeszéltük, amikor egyszer beszéltünk róla! – emlékeztette a lány. – A SHILED-et választottad, meg kellett értenie. Tudod, én is elhagytam a családomat az érdekükben, de elfogadtam. És hogy veled dolgozhatok, az mindenért kárpótol. Hiányoznak, de nem veszélyeztethetem őket...

- Én is elfogadtam, hisz tudod – mondta Phil, és leült a homokba. Emily leült mellé.

- Tudom, mert te beszéltél mindig velem, amikor túlságosan is honvágyam volt – felelte a lány. – Haza akartam menni, de te figyelmeztettél, hogy még nem jött el az ideje. És igazad volt, a SHIELD-nek rengeteg ellensége van, akik csak az alkalomra várnak.

- A bűntudat, ami újból rám tört – vallotta be Phil. – Hogy valami fontosat akart mondani, de nem hallgattam meg...

- Phil... – Emily kedvesen átkarolta az Ügynököt, aki szinte beleremegett odaadó törődésébe. A lány érintése nyomán melegség járta át. – Ha olyan fontos lett volna, elmondta volna. Mi volt az, ami most mégis úgy felkavart?

- Mi van ha..., ha gyereket várt tőlem?!

- Phil!

- De van rá esély! – erősködött Coulson.

- Akkor sem érdemes ezen rágódnod! Ha meg is történt volna, ha lenne tőle egy... gyereked. Ő már bizonyára felnőtt, talán a neve sem ugyanaz. Sosem találnád meg. Ha van valahol egy közös gyereketek, biztosan elboldogul...

- Eddig én is ezt hittem. De szeretném megismerni. És ez a lány, Loren... Ha lett volna egy lányom, mindig is Lolának neveztem volna! Ezt Neki is említettem. A haja sötétbarna, mint Sophie-nak, a szeme pedig kék, mint az enyém. Még a családnév is stimmel! Az anyja nevét kapta...

- Vagy az apjáét! – vágta rá Emily. – Hagyd már ezt az ostoba kombinálást, Phil! – kérte főnökét. – Egy a millióhoz az esélye, hogy van egy lányod, és hogy ha van, az pont Steve új csaja! És ezt nem sértésből mondom, de nem lehet, hogy már inkább belelátod mindenbe a lehetőséget?

- Nem tudom... Én...

- Megértem, hogy szerettél volna gyereket, de így alakult. Nézd a jó oldalát! Itt vagyok neked én!

- Itt vagy te... – ismételte Phil, és vágyakozva Emily-re nézett. A lány ragaszkodón közelebb bújt hozzá, ő pedig akkor visszakarolta, majd hálásan simított végig párszor a hátán. Végül magához szorította a lányt, és a fejére hajtotta a fejét. – Itt vagy nekem te.

- Itt vagyok – nyugtatta Emily, és szabad kezével átkarolta a férfi karját. – De tudod mit? – kérdezte, felnézve főnöke szemébe.

- Hm...? – fordult felé Phil, még mindig gondolataiba mélyedve, amikben saját önostromlása után most hálát adott az égnek, hogy összehozta Emily-vel. Ezzel a makacs, gyakran problémás, de tehetséges, kedves és meleg szívű lánnyal.

- Megígérek neked valamit, Phil Coulson! – határozta el Emily.

- A legfontosabbat, már megígérted – mosolygott le rá az Ügynök.

- Most pedig megígérem, hogy ha valaha is kiderül, hogy mégis van egy lányod vagy fiad, ha lehetőség nyílik kideríteni, és biztosan utána járok! Utána járok, és előkerítem neked a föld alól is! Ennyivel tartozom neked.

- Dehogy tartozol, kedves – simogatta meg a fejét Coulson elérzékenyülten. Világoskék szemei csak úgy csillogtak. – De igazán lekötelezel.

- Te köteleztél le engem, Phil, hogy mellém álltál, amikor kellett. Segítettél boldogulni, és többet. Semmi nem adott nekem több erőt és biztonságot, mint hogy megbíztál, és megbízol bennem – vallotta be Emily őszintén, szintén elérzékenyülve kicsit. – Köszönöm, hogy hiszel bennem!

- Én pedig, hogy te is hiszel bennem. Hogy hagytad, hogy megbízzak benned. _- Phil_

- Te hagytad, hogy megbízzak benned! _- Emily_

- És megtetted, holott láttam, milyen nehezen bízol meg bárkiben. _- Phil_

- Meg kell válogatni a bizalom alanyát – kacsintott az Ügynökre a lány.

- Ebben igazad van – mosolygott vissza rá Coulson. Újra egymásnak dőltek, és a lány az ő mellkasára, ő pedig a lány fejére döntötte a fejét. Érzelmektől kavargó fejjel néztek el a távolba, ahol az éjkék tenger egyre vadabb hullámai találkoznak a sötét, csillagos éggel. – Úgy hiszem, ez az, ahol barátokká lettünk – jegyezte meg Phil halkan. – Holott mindig úgy néztem rád, mint egy unokahúgra, vagy keresztlányra...

- Ez kedves... – köszönte meg Emily. – Néha én is a rendmániás nagybácsimnak éreztelek...

- Ne essünk túlzásokba!

- Távol áll tőlem!

- Igazán távol – gúnyolódott Phil.

- Látod, ezért vagyunk mi egy nagy család – mosolyogta a lány. – De nem lehet tán két családtag barát is?

- De lehet.

- Akkor menjünk, igyunk valami erőset, haver! – lökte játékosan oldalba főnökét Emily.

- Ezek azok a pillanatok, amikor kihozod belőlem a szülői ösztönöket – jelentette ki Phil.

- Pontosabban?

- Csak semmi szeszes ital, kisasszony!

- Egész jó. Még el is hinném, hogy megakadályoznál benne!

- Tégy csak próbára!

- Egy üveg rumot kérek! – kiáltott Emily a kávézó irányába, és már fel is pattant a földről. De Phil sem volt rest, és utána indult, majd elkapta a karját.

- Ahhoz még nekem is lesz egy-két szavam!

- Erről beszélek! Igazán élethű!

- Rendelünk egy üveg narancslevet – döntötte el az Ügynök, és visszaindultak a kávézó felé.

Aznap este már nem esett több szó Loláról, Phil pedig ideiglenesen megnyugodott.

...

* * *

><p>Brooklyn, egy, a Hídhoz közeli lakóház 9. emelete, este 8:15.<p>

Lolának még volt egy órája, mielőtt metrót kellene fognia, majd odaérni a klubba tíz óra előtt, amikor a buli beindul. Kicsi (konyha, fürdő, nappali-ebédlő, háló), de otthonos albérletében böngészte a netet a nappaliban. Már egy ideje nyomon követte laptopján a Chanel újabb és újabb kollekcióit, fennhangon szidva a céget, aminek dolgozni visszatekintve kész rémálom volt, és ami a Waldorf-nak dolgozva legnagyobb riválisává vált. Nem csupán ruhák, de a róluk készített fotók terén is. Egyik ál-barátnője pedig, Allyson, aki koránt sem volt olyan tehetséges, mint ő, azonnal lecsapott a helyére, és amellett, hogy egyre jobb képei jelennek meg, nem győzi hangoztatni, milyen középszerű is volt Lola. A lány ki nem állhatta azt az álnok kígyót. Sziszegve bámulta a júliusi kollekció képeit és a túl fotoshopolt modelleket.

- És még ezek a mocskos Chanel ribancok azt hiszik, hogy magukra rángatnak két kínai textildarabot, és máris az ártatlanság angyalává válnak?! Ch! Soha! De ezek a képek k*rva jók! Kapd be, Allyson White, ezeket a képeket nem is te csináltad!

Szitkozódott még egy ideig, majd eszébe jutott, Steve mit gondolna, ha meghallaná így beszélni. Biztosan elvesztené a varázsa nagy részét. És ő nem is ilyen valójában. De a Chanel kikészíti. Nagyot sóhajtott, lehajtotta laptopját, és felállt a kanapéról. Ahogy viszont körbe-körbe járkált a szőnyegen, meglátta a dohányzóasztalon a tegnapi zsaroló levél lapját és borítékját. Nem bírta tovább ezt a tehetetlenséget. Még a rivális divatmárka iránti utálata sem tudta tovább feledtetni vele a reménytelen helyzetet, amibe jutott.

- Marvin... – hebegte a sírás határán. Majd könnyei dühé alakultak, ő pedig hatalmas indulattal csapott az üveggel bevont faasztalra. – MARVIN! – kiáltotta. Nem is figyelt oda, erejét mennyire befolyásolják az érzelmei, ha nem vigyáz. A felszabaduló energia felrobbantotta az asztal közepén álló díszvázát, a színes cserepek szerteszét repültek.

Egy cserép megvágta az arcát, néhány pedig a karját, de őt már nem tudta érdekelni. Összetakarította a cserepeket, és kidobta a kukába. A falnak vágta a hátát, és reszketve a hajába túrt. Majd kicsit összeszedve magát megmosta a kezét. A vágásokat csípte a víz, de Lola ettől csak még dühösebb lett. Miután lefertőtlenítette a vágásokat, még ahhoz sem vette az erőt, hogy beragassza őket. Amelyik jobban látszott, az arcán lévő, azt a tükörben állva erejével egyszerűen láthatatlanná tette.

Visszament a nappaliba és végignézett az immár dísztelen asztalon. Nem zavarta. A vázát még egy korábbi bunkó pasijától kapta. Nem is értette, miért tartotta meg. Akkor megint eszébe jutott Raina, és a Centipede...

- A pokolba a Centipede-del! – kiáltotta feszülten.

Megint nem érdekelte, hogy az ereje az érzelmeihez kapcsolódik. Hirtelen sorra kirobbantak az égők az összesen öt égőt számláló virágokat formáló csillárjában. A szobában félhomály lett, a kevés fényt a kintről beszűrődő lámpafény és a lehulló szikrák adták. Lola most legalább elég messze állt, hogy ne sérüljön meg. Először mintha megrémítette volna saját ereje, de végül újból visszatért bele az idegesség.

- Király! – szitkozódott. – Most mehetek az áruházba égőt venni! Drága szar! – Megint eszébe jutott Steve, aki nem éppen utcai stílusáért kedvelte meg. Nagyot sóhajtott. – Vagy inkább majd veszek később...

...

* * *

><p>SHIELD, Központ.<p>

Fury már órák óta fel-alá járkált a hídon, nem szólva senkihez, csak magának morgolódva. Nemrég kapott újabb hívást Coulson ügynöktől, miszerint a dolgok egyre jobbra fordulnak. Emily meggyógyult, Loki pedig immár teljes, közel teljes mértékben együtt működik. Továbbá megbizonyosodhattak róla, hogy New York-i bűneit valóban önhibáján kívül követte el. Az igazgató nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

Valóban igaz lenne? Mind végig rossz személyt hibáztattak az eseményekért, és a valódi ellenség még Odakint van? Kint az űrben, fényévekre tőlük várakozik egy átjáró kapujában a megfelelő alkalomra, hogy újabb támadást indíthasson ellenük? Mégis mire számítsanak, ha az a Vezér képes volt egy olyan legendás varázslót, mint Loki befolyásolni, és még a Villámok Urának is meggyűlt vele a baja? Lenne egyáltalán esélyük, ha megindul az invázió?

Mindezek tetejébe pedig ott van Emily. A lány, akiben meg kellett volna bíznia. Aki megígérte, hogy sosem árulja el őket, de kétségbe vonta a szavát az első kétes alkalommal. Igaz, Emily hibázott, méghozzá nem is kicsit! Elszöktetni egy háborús bűnöst, még ha utólag kiderült, hogy hamis vádak érték Lokit, az egyik legnagyobb szabálysértés. Sőt, emberiségellenes! És bár Loki nem önszántából, de akkor is súlyos károkat okozott. Valamilyen szinten muszáj felelősségre vonniuk, és mindenekelőtt kikérdezniük!

Emily ellenben elvitte magával, mielőtt mindezt megtehették volna. Akármennyire volt is helytálló, jogos célja vele, ilyen eszközt semmi sem szentesít. Komolyan vétett a SHIELD és a Biztonsági Tanács előírásai ellen, így ha egyszer végre újra a Központban lesz, őt kellesz kihallgatnia először. Talán a Tanács még arra is kényszeríti, hogy büntetést szabjon ki a lánynak. De mindez nem tudta enyhíteni Fury bűntudatát. Mert bár a szankciók behajtása kötelessége, egyáltalán nem volt kötelessége feladni bizalmát Emily-ben.

Megtehette volna, hogy elmondja a lánynak, ő minden következmény ellenére bízik benne. Hogy megérti, miért tette. Hogy ha a Tanács elítéli is, ha a törvény nem kedvez neki, ő mellette áll. De Fury nem tette. Túl gyenge volt megtartani a bizalmát. Pedig megígérte annak idején, őszinte lelkéből. Megígérte, hogy megbízik a lányban, és sosem fordít neki hátat. Nem fordul el, akkor sem, ha Emily egyszer túl messzire megy. Megígérte, hogy segíteni fog neki, de nem tette.

Nicholas Fury mindent megtett a szigeten, csak nem könnyítette meg a lány dolgát, akinek végső kétségbeesésében nem volt más választása, mint megszegni a legfőbb szabályt a legfőbb célért. Visszaélni barátai és a SHIELD bizalmával a Föld, mindannyiuk jövője érdekében. Ezt látnia kellett volna, éreznie, hogy a lány távolról sem ostoba vagy önző érdek vezérelte, csakis a Föld érdeke. Meg kellett volna bíznia az ítélőképességében, mint Coulson tette.

Mindannyiuknak meg kellett volna bíznia! Nem bizonyított talán a lány az évek során eleget?

- Meg kellett volna bíznom benne! – sóhajtotta Fury bűnbánó hangon. Maria Hill, aki nemrég lépett a hídra, épp hogy hallotta a mondat végét, és közelebb sétált az Igazgatóhoz. – Hinnem kellett volna benne! – folytatta Fury. Ekkor észrevette az őt méregető Ügynöknőt, és ő is közelebb lépett felé. Megállak egymással szemben. – Maga szerint is túl szigorú voltam Vele, Hill? – kérdezte beosztottját.

- Emilyvel? – kérdezett rá Hill. Nick bólintott. – Megszegte a biztonsági protokollt, elszöktetett egy sorozatgyilkost és háborús bűnöst. Nem értem, miért hagyta egyáltalán szabadon őket...

Nick újat sóhajtott. Maria nem értheti, milyen volt a szigeten. Milyen volt Loki erejével és a lány makacs „sötét vezér" elméletéhez való ragaszkodásával szembesülni.

- Biztonságosabbnak ítéltem időt hagyni Lokinak – magyarázta a sötét bőrű férfi. – Őt is irányították, most már bizton állíthatom. Feszült volt, veszélyes hatalommal. Kockázatosabb lett volna akarata ellenére visszahozni a fedélzetre.

- És magára hagyni egy civilekkel teli szigeten?

- Nincs egyedül!

- A Tanács nem örül a döntésének, uram... – tudatta Hill.

- Teszek a Tanácsra! Meg kellett volna bíznom a lányban! – ingatta a fejét Fury.

- Uram...

- Négy év..., tizenöt hónap szoros együttműködés... És én képtelen voltam meglátni, hogy mindvégig saját érdekei elé próbált helyezni mindenki mást! Újból megszegett egy szabályt, de az életét kockáztatta! Most is, New York-ban, és mindig. Én pedig elárultam...

- Uram. Az árulás csakis az ő részéről jöhet szóba... – próbálkozott Hill.

Fury megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Ez egyszer én hibáztam nagyobbat. Két nap múlva visszamegyünk a szigetre, és megoldjuk végre ezt a patthelyzetet! – határozta el az Igazgató.

- Attól tartok hamarabb kell cselekednünk! – ellenkezett Maria. – A Tanács haladéktalanul az Alaszkai bázisra várja a lányt kihallgatásra, Lokit pedig az üvegcellába... És a többi Bosszúállóval is váltanának néhány szót az engedelmességről... De úgy látom, ezt maga nem szándékozik teljesíteni.

- Jól látja, Hill ügynök! Most pedig mondja meg a Tanácsnak, hogy a Bosszúállók eleget bizonyítottak, nem bánhatnak velük egyszerű katonákként! Ami pedig Lokit és Emily-t illeti – határozta el az Igazgató. – Thor öccséről odaát döntünk. Emily pedig nem utazik se Alaszkába, se sehova! Ezennel hivatalosan is felmentem az árulás és szabályszegés vádjai alól!

- Biztos benne, Uram? A Tanács...

- A Tanáccsal már így is tele a hócipőm! Holnapután indulunk. Semmi apelláta!

- Igenis, Uram – egyezett bele Hill Ügynök.

Fury nagy levegőt vett, és végre vetette egy pillantást a képernyőkre. A Rising Tide újabb biztonsági szint tűzfalán próbált meg átjutni. Az Igazgató morgott egyet, majd kiadta az utasítást a hacker lenyomozására, és elfogására. Mi a fene bajuk van mostanság az embereknek?! Feltörni a SHIELD rendszerét?! Igazán nézhetnének kevésbé államellenes elfoglaltság után!

...


	5. Újraegyesülés a Napon

Végre eljött a nagy találkozás ideje! :D A cím (nem-angolosok kedvéért) "Újraegyesülés a Napon"-t jelent. Ez angolul azért mégiscsak jobban hangzik. Főleg, hogy a "reunion" szó egy volt francia gyarmatot, trópusi szigetet is jelent :) Néhol lehet, hogy erőltetettnek hat majd a sztori, vagy éppen a humorosnak szánt részek, amiért elnézést kérek. Nehéz hatnál több szerelőt, közel 10-et, de később 13-at egy időben jól mozgatni írott történetben, és ezt a "kibékülés" volt eddig a legnehezebb megírni. De azért próbálkozok! Később úgyis részekre oszlik majd a társaság a praktikusság kedvéért.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion under the Sun<br>**

Május 25, Maldív szigetek, Sunisland.

A hajnali nap magasan járt az egyenlítő környékén. A Sunisland-re betelepedett Bosszúállók és új majdnem-barátjuk, Loki a reggelihez készülődtek. Azaz Phil és Bruce kint söröztek a kertben, Steve és Thor pedig asztali teniszeztek. Loki ezalatt megpróbálta rávenni Emily-t, hogy ugyan készüljön már gyorsabban, mert már megint húsz percet vesztettek a két és fél órás reggeliző időből.

- Hányszor mondjam még neked?! – sóhajtotta a Mágus szem forgatva. – Nem kell utánfutóval jönnöd reggelizni!

- Ez csak egy táska! – védekezett a lány. – Még csak nem is a legnagyobb.

- Már egy fél órája rendezgeted!

- Keresek valamit.

Loki kezdte elveszíteni a „türelmét".

- Megvan a ruhád, megvan a cipőd, mi kell még, hogy végre elindulj?!

- Tony névjegykártyája! – jelentette ki Emily. Loki leplezhetetlenül elhúzta a száját a Vasember nevének említésére.

- Nézd. Rendes tőled, hogy előre gondolsz a bátyám által okozott lehetséges károkra, de azokat sem kell rögtön megtéríteni...

- Loki! – ingatta a fejét Emily. Mindketten elmosolyodtak egy kicsit. – Nem a pénz miatt akarom megtalálni!

- Akkor hát?

- Tony nem veszi fel a telefonját, pedig nem is a sajátomról hívtam, mert az a Toronyban maradt – fogott bele Emily a panaszkodásba. – Hívtam Phil-éről, hívtam Bruce-éról, még Steve új telefonját is elcsórtam, amikor nem éppen az új csajával csevegett. Sőt, még a recepcióról is felhívtam, de semmi. Valami lehet a mobiljával, nem tudom. Viszont a kártyán van egy céges szám, amit nem tudok fejből, de ahol kapcsolniuk kellene, ha kérem... – A lány egyre idegesebben járkált fel-alá a szobában. - És biztosíthatlak róla, hogy ha én „kérem", kénytelenek lesznek adni, mert különben...!

- Emily! Emily!... – próbálta Loki megnyugtatni, és közelebb lépve hozzá kezeibe fogta a feldúlt lány arcát. Jobb kezének ujjait finoman végigfuttatta a lány barna tincsein, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Miért olyan fontos neked, hogy beszélj azzal a barommal?

- Nem barom...! – rázta a fejét a lány makacsul.

Loki csak tovább simogatta.

- Megpróbált megölni! – mutatott rá utálattal.

- Nem akart megölni! A kocka megszállta, ahogy téged is!

- Ahhoz előbb kézbe kellett vennie!

- Hibázott – ismerte be Emily. – De én is hibáztam!

Loki a vállaira csúsztatta erőz kezeit, és lenyomta az ágyra. Emily kénytelen volt a szemeibe nézni, mikor leült mellé.

- Hibának tartod, hogy megmentettél?

Loki tekintete ezúttal kifürkészhetetlen volt, de a lány kiérezte belőle a rejtett csalódást.

- Nem, dehogy! – védekezett azonnal. – Csupán a módot, ahogy véghezvittem.

Loki felsóhajtott, majd egyik kezét szabaddá téve kedvesen a lány hajába túrt. Emily beleremegett az érintésbe, és kénytelen volt egy nagyot sóhajtani.

- Bármit megadnék, ha egyszer megérthetnélek! – mosolyogta a Herceg. – Miért érdekel még mindig annyira az a páncélos?

- Te ezt nem értheted...

- Éppen ez az! Nem értem!

- Tony a barátom!

- Milyen barát az ilyen?!

- Szeretem őt! – bukott ki a lányból. Loki arcán egész fura grimasz bontakozott ki. Emily gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett. – Természetesen, nem úgy, ahogy nő a férfit...! Persze, ő férfi, és én nő, de neki barátnője van, és nekem meg... – Loki kérdőn bámult rá. Emily még kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. – Szóval nem szerelemből, na! De a legjobb barátom, és sosem tudnák lemondani róla, bármekkorát is hibázik! Fontos nekem!

- Még ezek után is? – kérdezte Loki őszinte csodálattal. Emily bólintott. – Nos, Stark szerencsésebbnek mondhatja magát, mint megérdemelné...

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – vetődött fel Emily-ben.

- Én? Ugyan! – köpte Loki. – Ellenben jó lehet egy olyan baráttal büszkélkedni, aki BÁRMIT megbocsájt...

- Neked is megbocsájtottam! – emlékeztette a lány. – Vagy hat nap a paradicsomban, és már ki is ment a fejedből?!

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Loki. Fekete tincsei alig mozdultak, mialatt engesztelőn közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. – Nem – fúrta zöld tekintetét az övébe.

- Sajnálom, ha ez bánt téged – mondta végül a lány. – De Tony a barátom, és ez remélem így is marad! Remélem, megbocsát... – A hangja elcsuklott a mondat végén.

Loki ekkor újra az arcára csúsztatta a tenyerét, és „védelmezően" a fülébe suttogta:

- Ha nem teszi, még annál is nagyobb ökör, mint hittem! - Emily sóhajtott, és a Herceg némileg könnyedebb hangszínre váltott. – Válaszolj egy kérdésemre!

- Huh? – kapta fel tekintetét a lány.

- Mi vagyok én neked jelenleg? – szólt a kérdést, aminek megválaszolásától mindketten féltek, de egyszer el kellett hangzania. És elhangzott, feszült csendet hozva maga után. A csendbe pedig mintha némi motorzúgás is vegyült volna, de egyiken sem foglalkoztak vele különösebben.

- Én nem... tudom... – nyögte Emily. A kínos csendet megtörni kívánván közelebb hajolt a férfihoz, hogy megcsókolja, mint mindig, amikor valami kellemetlen téma merült fel. Ám ez most nem jött be. Loki eltolta magától, mielőtt ajkai az övéit elérhették volna.

- Akkor jó lenne, ha mihamarabb eldöntenéd! – jelentette ki szigorúan.

- Miért nem válaszolsz te?! – vágott vissza a lány sértődötten.

- Te szöktettél meg...

- Ez nem volt fair!

- Valóban nem – ismerte el Loki, de nem enyhült meg. – Viszont nem nekem kellesz magyarázkodnom a „legjobb barátomnak" a „nagy találkozáskor" egyetlen jó magyarázat nélkül! – vont vállat gúnyosan.

- Te meg mi a fenéről beszélsz?! – kiáltotta zavarodottan a lány.

Loki ekkor fejével a tenger felé bökött. Emily eddig észre sem vette, hogy egy kétéltű magángép ereszkedik le a lagúnára, közel a parthoz. A fekete gép oldalára pedig egy elnézhetetlenül hatalmas, aranyszínű „S" betű volt festve. A lány képtelen volt felfogni, hogy ez valóban megtörténik, de hogy nem vette észre a férfi auráját korábban, az még jobban zavarta.

- Meglepettnek tűnsz – jegyezte meg Loki, kissé rosszindulatúan. – Csak nem hamarabb vetem észre a barátod jelenlétét, mint te?

- Fogd be, Loki! – sziszegte Emily idegesen.

- Óh... – gúnyolódott a Varázsló.

- Semmi szükségem két féltékeny macsóra, Tony pedig bizonyára az lesz!

- Én, macsó? Ezt kikérem...!

- Csak fogd be, és viselkedj úgy, hogy Tony ne akarjon kinyírni..., azonnal! – fektette le Emily a szabályokat.

- Szép..., szép... – cöcögte Loki, némi drámai túljátszással. – Épp, hogy viszontlátod a hálátlan exed, aki még bántott is, engem máris dobsz a fenébe?!

- Ez meg mi a fene...?! – hüledezett Emily, de valójában már nem tudta érdekelni. Tony jelenléte túlságosan is lekötötte a figyelmét, közel megdermesztette. Talán túl szigorú és nemtörődöm volt Lokival jelen helyzetben, ám az ösztönei felszínre törtek. Jobb karja megszokásból a levegőbe lendült, Loki pedig ereje hatására a szemközti falnak csapódott. Szegény pont a kukára esett, ami szét is tört alatta. A lány pedig csak morgott egyet, és már ki is száguldott a teraszajtón, a magángép felé véve az irányt.

Loki dühösen morgolódott a kuka romjai felett, majd feltápászkodott, és leporolta magát. Végül leesett neki, mit is mondott meggondolatlanul.

- Ezt talán megérdemeltem... – motyogta maga elé, miközben egy használt tea filtert hámozott le a nadrágjáról. Ez a lány teljesen megőrjíti...

...

Emily napok óta nem látott hévvel és izgalommal csörtetett el a pingpongozók és iszogatók mellett. Ők ez idáig észre sem vették az igazán diszkréten landoló magángépet. Phil még oda is szólt a lánynak, mielőtt felfedezte Stark érkezését.

- Ezek szerint indulhatunk végre? – kérdezte az Ügynök. Emily oda se hederítve futott tovább.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött?! – csodálkozott Bruce, aki háttal ült a tengernek. Steve ekkor némán a gép irányába mutatott. A Doktor megvilágosodva bólintott.

- Ki az? A SHIELD? – kérdezte Thor meglepődve.

- Stark – felelte Bruce, kissé meglepetten, és részben még neheztelve tudós társára, amiért meggondolatlanul veszélybe sodorta néhány napja Emily-t, és végső soron mindannyiukat.

- Ebből még baj lesz... – csúszott ki Phil száján. Ekkor Thor-ban is megkondult a vészharang.

- HOL VAN AZ ÖCSÉM?! – kiáltott a lány után. Emily már a part széléről kiáltott vissza, ahol a lassan közeledő repülő kikötését várta.

- KUKÁZIK! – válaszolta a lány a legkisebb vigyor nélkül, és továbbra is meredten várta a szembesülést Antony Starkkal.

- Kukázik?! – meresztette a szemeit Thor barátaira.

- Én tőle már semmin sem lepődöm meg – mondta Steve.

- Mit kereshet a szemétben? – kérdezte Bruce csodálkozva.

- A méltóságát? _– Steve_

- ROGERS! – förmedt rá a Mennydörgés Ura.

- Elég! – szakította őket félbe Phil. – Én fogadom Starkot, mielőtt valami ostobaságot tenne, ti pedig keressétek meg Lokit! Nem lenne szerencsés, ha Starkkal egymásnak ugranának!

Thor ekkor már úton is volt öccse szállása felé. Phil jelentőségteljesen Steve-re nézett.

- Megyek már! – sóhajtotta a Kapitány, és elindult Thor után. – Ezzel jár, ha asgardiakat pesztrál az ember... – dörmögte maga elé nagy önsajnálattal.

Bruce összenézett az Ügynökkel.

- Megyek veled! – egyezett bele a Doktor. Elindultak a part felé, Emily után.

- Remélem, Stark nem tervez semmi ostobaságot! – sóhajtotta útközben Phil.

- Reménykedni még a valószínűtlenben is lehet – válaszolta Bruce. Jutalma egy rosszalló szemöldökfelvonás lett a pesszimizmusáért. Ám Stark kivételesen tényleg nem tervezett semmi"ostobaságot".

...

Loki még mindig a műanyagszemetes darabjai felett állt, amikor Thor és Steve berontottak a szobába. A két szőkének tökéletes kilátása nyílt megszemlélni a Lok-apokalipszist. A Mágus ugyanis még mindig teás filtereket, zsebkendőket és étkezőhelyiségből elcsórt gyümölcsök héjait takarította magáról.

- Há-há-t velhed, meg mhi-mi törhtént?! – röhögte Thor levegőért kapkodva.

- Úgy vélem, valaki összehozta a szemetes kosárral – vélte Steve. Nevetését leplezni próbálva kezét a szája elé kapta.

Loki feje egyre vörösebb lett, és idegesen morgott „szerény" nézőközönsége felé.

- Nem értek a midgardi hagyományokhoz, - próbált szóhoz jutni Thor, - de ez a randi rosszul sikerülhetett.

- Ha banánhéj van a hajadban, az sosem jó jel – értett egyet Steve.

- Ha-ha-ha – gúnyolódott Loki jeges hangon. – Jól elvagytok a hülyeségetekkel, vagy segítenétek végre?! – A két szőkéből erre újból kitört a nevetés. – Majmok! – sziszegte Loki, és tovább tisztogatta magát.

- Oké-oké, ne akadj ki rögtön! – kérte Steve, és megköszörülve a torkát közelebb sétált Lokihoz, majd kivett pár almadarabot a hajából. – Úhh, guszta!

- Nem emlékszem, hogy kértem volna kommentárt! – morgolódott a Varázsló tovább.

- Talán leginkább citrom volt ebben a szemetesben – vetette fel Steve. – Olyan savanyú vagy!

Thorból ekkor megint feltört a röhögés, és a Kapitány sem állta meg kuncogás nélkül.

- Inkább tűnjetek innen, félkegyelmű, ostoba...! – kezdte újra Loki.

- Nem kell rögtön felkapni a vizet! – védekezett Thor, és ő is közelebb lépett. – Na, segítek én is!

- Ja, miután jól kinevettél! – mutatott rá az öccse. – Jellemző!

Immár ketten próbálták letakarítani Lokiról a szemetet, amivel egész jól haladtak. Már csak három filter, két banánhéj, négy kókuszdarab...

- Tudod mit?! – jutott Thor eszébe egy fantasztikus ötlet.

- Ha tudnám, nem lett volna értelme feltenned ezt a kérdést – válaszolta Loki flegmán.

- Jaj, ne kezd már megint a Loki-vagyok-egy-nagy-bunkó-t! – rótta meg Steve. – Thor, mit szerettél volna mondani?

- Meghívok mindenkit egy sörre! Sőt kettőre! _– Thor_

- Ha már itt tartunk... Nem éppen a „kedves" barátotok fogadásán kellene fáradoznotok? _– Loki_

- Szerintem Thor pont ezért ajánlotta fel... _– Steve_

- Hogy távol tartson tőle? – morfondírozott Loki ravaszul. – Be kell, valljam, ezt nem néztem volna ki belőled, bátyám – mondta elismerően vigyorogva.

- Köszönöm, testvér. Most pedig indulhatunk? Száraz a torkom, mint a tűzifa! _– Thor_

- Amíg te állod – vont vállat Loki és Steve egyszerre. Összenéztek, és nevettek egy sort.

- Valójában Antony állja az egész szigeti kalandot – magyarázta Thor, vigyorogva.

- Ez esetben, indulhatunk! Látni akarom az arcát, amikor megtudja, hogy mennyit ittunk az ő kárára! _– Loki_

- Nem vagy te kicsinyesebb, mint azt a stílusod engedi? _- Steve_

- Beszélhetünk stílusról egyáltalán, miután beleestem egy kukába, és Amerika Kapitány szedte ki a banánt a hajamból? – ingatta meg a fejét Loki. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ezen a szigeten mindig van lejjebb!

- Gondolj bele az én szemszögemből! – kérte Steve, szintén önironikusan. – A nemzetet kellene védenem, ehelyett idegeneket szedek fel a földről, és ki a kukából!

- Nos, azt hiszem, mindketten elég mélyen vagytok már – jegyezte meg Thor mindentudóan. – Ihatunk végre?!

- Ahogy óhajtod, kedves Nem-tudok-veszíteni-és-ezért-fejbe-vágom-az-öcsémet-egy-szörfdeszkával! _– Loki_

- Csaltál! – kezdte újra Thor.

- Csak mert ellened muszáj csalni, olyan naiv vagy! – vágott vissza Loki.

- LOKI! – üvöltötte Thor.

- THOR! – üvöltötte vissza Loki.

- ELÉG! – üvöltötte Steve. – Mindketten elcsesztétek! Thor, fogadd el a vereséget. Az élet nem fair, még a Földön sem! – Thor elhúzta az orrát, mire Loki diadalmasan kihúzta magát. – Te pedig Loki, örülj, hogy megúsztad ennyivel! – fordult hozzá a Kapitány. – Ennek a versengésnek sosem lesz vége, ha te vagy Thor mindig újra kezditek!

- De Loki kezdte! – nyafogott Thor.

- Te meg folytattad! _– Loki_.

- Te pedig még mindig nem fejezed be! Thor már kétszer bocsánatot kért. _– Steve_

- Na és? _– Loki._

- Te vagy az okosabb, vagy sem? – intézte Steve jelentőségteljesen a feketéhez. Loki egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, majd arcára ideges döbbenet ült ki. Most valóban Rogers mondta meg neki a tutit?!

- Igazad van – morogta a Varázsló. – FRANCBA!

- Ha-ha, Loki! Megkaptad! – nevette Thor újból. Loki kellemetlenségét némileg enyhítette, hogy bátyja ezek szerint távolabb áll az „okosabb" címtől, mint Steve arra célzott.

- Most pedig, húzzunk sörért, mert valahogy úgy érzem, ha Loki összefut Tonyval, megint nekem kellesz szétszedni a farkasokat! – sóhajtotta Steve.

- Ha képes leszel rá – somolyogta Loki.

Így hát a trió elindult útjára a sziget központjában elhelyezkedő kisboltba, ahonnan végül hat teljes karton sörérrel tértek vissza.

**...**

Emily hátra sem pillantott, amikor megérezte, hogy Phil és Bruce megálltak mögötte. Idegesen nyelt egyet, amikor a gép elérte a partot, majd egy rámpa ereszkedett a homokra, és lassan kinyílt a kabinajtó is. Phil megérezte a lány szorongását, és támogatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Utál engem, igaz? – sóhajtotta Emily elfúló hangon, kedvetlenül főnökére pillantva. Az Ügynök és a Doktor bátorító jelenléte alig csökkentette bizonytalanságát.

- Ha valóban a barátod, nem utálhat azért, amit jó okkal tettél – nyugtatta meg Phil, és Bruce is egyetértően bólintott.

...

Mindezek alatt a Stark-gépen:

- Utál engem! – mérgelődött Tony már vagy negyedszerre. Egy lépés választotta el a külvilágtól, de képtelen volt szembe nézni a lánnyal, akit közel elárult. – Utál, mert elárultam...! – nyafogta szerelmének. Pepper megforgatta a szemeit, Tasha és Clint pedig unottan néztek össze. Mikor hagyhatják már végre el ezt az állott kabint?!

- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nem utál! – erősködött Pepper. – Meg fog bocsájtani, csak kérj elnézést!

- Nem kérek! – makacskodott a Milliárdos ösztönösen.

- Valamit valamiért – jegyezte meg Natasha. – Hogy várod el, hogy megbocsásson, ha te nem tudsz neki?

- Ezt próbálom elmondani neki már percek óta – sóhajtotta Pepper.

- Én megbocsátanék, de ő Lokival...! – folytatta Tony.

- Egyiken sem bírjuk Lokit, de mit számít?! – csattant fel Clint a türelmét. – Tizenhárom órát utaztunk! Még Thor idegesítő mostohaöccsét is szívesebben elviselem, mint hogy egy perccel tovább rohadjak ebben az átkozott kabinban!

- Nyugi, szívem! – próbálta Tasha lenyugtatni, miközben átkarolta a vállát. – Nemsokára kimegyünk!

- Mennénk, ha Tony végre kiengedne minket! – morogta Barton.

- Kedvesem, mire vársz még? – nógatta a Zsenit Pepper.

- Már Phil és Banner is itt vannak – osztotta meg észrevételét Natasha barátaival, miután kinézett az ablakon.

- Meggondoltam magam! – vágta rá Tony beijedve, és már rohant is volna az irányítófülke felé, ha Clint barátja nem veszíti el végleg a türelmét.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! – ordított olyan erővel a Zsenire, hogy azt még kintről is hallani lehetett. – Most rögtön kimész oda, elnézést kérsz Emily-től, és szerzel nekünk egy szobát, mert már k*rvára elegem van a folyamatos önsajnálatodból!

Tony erre már nem tudott mit szólni, csak hápogott világba. Natasha folytatta.

- Lokit pedig ne próbáld megölni, mert még elcseszed a békét, amiről Phil áradozik napok óta!

- Neked van kétoldalú kapcsolatod Coulson-nal, és nekem nem szóltál?! – talált Tony a hangjára.

- Nem a munkaköröm része – vont vállat a vörös hajú Ügynöknő. – Tájékoztattalak a fejleményekről, nem?

- Király! – gúnyolódott Tony, és végre erőt vett magán, hogy kilépjen a fénybe. – Gondolom a meglepetés csodáját meghagytad nekik – fordult még vissza a nőhöz.

- Tiéd lehet a magyarázkodás – mosolyogta Tasha „ártatlanul".

Tony nagyot sóhajtott, és kilépett az ajtón, majd végigsétált a rámpán. Utána lassan Pepper, Tasha és Clint is elhagyta a fedélzetet, követve példáját. Utóbbi három integetett a kelleténél nem jobban meglepettnek tűnő Phil-nek és Bruce-nak, akik elmosolyodva visszaintettek. Tony viszont nem csatlakozott a lelkes üdvözléshez, sőt még csak Coulson vagy Banner szemébe se nézett. Az ő figyelmét azonnal lefoglalta Emily remegő, barna tekintete. A barna hajú lány alig pillantott Pepperre és Ügynöktársaira, mialatt Tony közeledését érezte át. Egész testét átjárta a bizonytalanság, amikor a férfi hátrahagyva útitársait, odalépett hozzá.

A többiek mind némán figyelték a kettejük között kialakuló feszült csendet, de nem avatkoztak közbe. Még nem érezték szükségét, remélve, hogy azok ketten elintézik a dolgot maguk között. Emily nyelt egyet, mialatt felnézett az előtte álló barna férfi komoly tekintetébe. Tony tekintete viszont megenyhült, és a szigor helyét aggódás és törődés vette át, amikor észrevette a lány szemében csillogó bűntudatot és sajnálatot. Még ő sajnálja? Hisz neki kellene a megbocsátásáért esedeznie, amiért úgy rátámadt a kockával! Megérzéseit beigazolva Emily halkan megszólalt.

- Tony... – suttogta elfúló hangon a lány. – Sajnálom. Sosem árulnálak el... Sajnálom..., ha te így érezted... – Őzbarna szemeit könnyek töltötték el, és félve várt a férfi válaszára. Pepper alig észrevehetően jelentőségteljes pillantásokat küldött párja felé, amit Phil elégedetten nyugtázott.

Antony szíve összeszorult egy pillanatra. Az történt, amire Pepper számított. Szegény lány még a történtek után is magát okolja mindenért. Ő pedig még mindig tovább kínozza. Miért képtelen véget vetni a szenvedéseinek? Mindkettejük szenvedésének? Csak állt ott, a lány előtt, és nem jött ki hang a száján. Válaszolni akart, elmondani, hogy nem a lány hibája, hogy megbánta, és mindennél jobban szereti, de csak egy visszafogott sóhajt tudott kipréselni magából.

Emily nem bírta tovább. Nem bírta a kínos csendet, ami jégfalként szigetelte el őket egymástól.

- Sajnálom – zokogta, könnyeit nyelve. Elfordult, mert képtelen volt tovább barátja közeli, mégis távoli tekintetébe nézni. Rohanni készült, vissza a házba. Émelygett, nem tudott volna tovább ott maradni, Tony mellett, de mérföldekre tőle.

Társai értetlenül néztek a Milliárdosra, aki képes volt megint elszúrni a dolgot. Phil egyenesen dühös pillantásokat küldött felé. De mégsem Coulson, Banner vagy Pep hozzáállása volt az, ami átlökte Tony-t a tettek mezejére. A jég akkor tört meg, amikor látta Emily-t könnyes szemmel, kétségbeesetten a sziget belseje felé rohanni. Nem bírta tovább.

- Emily, várj! – kiáltott a lányért. Emily meglepetten fordult hátra néhány futólépés után. Nem értette, mi változott ennyi idő alatt, de Tony ekkora beérte. Szemeiben immár őszinte megbánás és aggódás ült. A lány alig tekintett fel rá, Tony megragadta a karját, és már-már durván magához rántotta. Emily akaratlanul felnyögött, ő pedig nagy hévvel magához szorította. Egyik karjával a derekát karolta át szorosan, a másikkal a lány tarkóját fogta.

Emily nehézkesen sóhajtott egyet, ahogy a vad szorítás érzelmesbe ment át. Lassan szipogva elhagyta a könnyeket, és nedves arcát megkönnyebbülve a férfi friss illatú ingébe temette, miközben fejét a vállára hajtotta. Szóval Tony mégis megbocsát neki? De megkönnyebbülése nem volt akkora, mint a férfié, aki ragaszkodóan vonta magához, és érzelmesen játszadozott el selymes tincseivel. Tony mereven nézett maga elé. Szinte egyszerre vettek nagy levegőt, és ölelték újra erősebben egymást. Immár Emily is összekulcsolta kezeit a férfi hátán.

- Nem... – talált végre magára Tony, a lány fülébe suttogva.

- Tessék? – csodálkozott Emily.

- Nem – ismételte a Zseni megbánó hangon. – Nem te vagy a hibás! Hülye voltam, sajnálom!

- Tony... – nyögte a lány, újból elérzékenyülve.

- Ne! Ne sírj, mert még egyszer nem bírom ki! – kérte Tony feszülten, de a lány barna szemeibe ismét könnyek gyűltek.

- Sajnálom, én... – védekezett Emily. Tony ekkor finoman eltolta magától, de kezeit a lány vállain hagyta. Emily a földet bámulta.

- Nem, Emily! Nézz a szemembe! – utasított a férfi. A lány nagy nehezen megtette. – Emily, nem a te hibád, érted?! Én voltam! Egy barom voltam! Hatalmas barom! ...

- Nem... – rázta a fejét a lány. – Nem kellett volna a kérdezésed nélkül...

- Nem érdekel, mit nem kellett volna! – vágott a szavába Tony kissé ingerülten. – Bármit tettél, nem árulhattál el, mert én árultalak el először! Nem bíztam benned! Mi több, nem hittem neked már az első alkalommal! Ez az egész meg sem történt volna, ha hagyom, hogy megbízz bennem annyira, hogy megbeszéld velem, mielőtt...

- Tony, kérlek...! – könyörgött a lány. De hiába tette kezét a férfi arcára, ő megfogta a csuklóját, és arrébb tette.

- Nem bíztál bennem, és talán okkal! Ellened fordultam az első kétes alkalommal!

- Hibáztam, Tony – sírta a lány.

- Én pedig bántottalak!

- Meg kellett volna bíznom benned...

- Nekem kellett volna megbíznom benned! – ellenkezett Tony.

- ...Megbocsátasz? – kérdezett rá Emily bizonytalanul. Tony nagy levegőt vett.

- Bántottalak! – jelentette ki másodszor. – Nem bíztam benned, és rád támadtam! Hogy kérdezhetsz egyáltalán ilyet, azok után, ahogy bántam veled?!

- Nem akarlak elveszíteni! – nyögte Emily, és teljes testében megrázta a sírás.

Tony nem bírta megállni, és némi hezitálás után bal kezét a lány jobb karjára csúsztatta, jobb tenyerével pedig az arcát érintette meg, hogy némileg megnyugtassa. Emily halvány biztonságot érzett a gesztustól, de félelme, hogy elveszíti barátját, még nem múlt el. Miért nem képes Tony túljutni a múlton? Miért szajkózza a saját hibáit folyamatosan?

- Én sem akarlak elveszíteni! – jelentette ki Tony vágyakozva. – De képesek lennénk úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Mintha megbíztunk volna egymásban, ahogy kellet volna? Ha egyikünk hibája nem vonta volna maga után a másikét?

Emily értetlenül hullatta tovább a könnyeket, amik immár eláztatták gyönyörű arcát, a szeme pedig egyre vörösebb volt.

- Nem értelek, Tony. Miért vagy ilyen dramatikus?

- Én sem értem – ismerte el a férfi.

- Eddig mindenen túljutottunk? Miért lenne ez más? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve.

- Mert eddig nem szöktettél meg egy háborús bűnöst, én pedig nem kínoztalak meg egy idegen fegyverrel!

- Vagyis képtelen vagy nekem ...megbocsátani? – Emily hangja végig remegett.

- Magamnak vagyok képtelen megbocsátani, hát nem érted?! – kelt ki magából a Zseni. - Te egyetlen egyszer hibáztál, de én számtalan okot tudnék felsorolni, hogy ez miért nagyobbrészt az én hibám!

- Nem érdekel, hányszor és mennyit hibáztál, Antony Stark! – vett erőt magán Emily. A férfi fejének oldalára tette a kezét. – Bármit tettél, vagy tehettél volna, megbocsátom neked! Már akkor megbocsátottam, pont akkor. Csak kérlek, kérlek, ne kényszeríts, hogy elveszítselek!

- Nem érted – sóhajtotta Tony, részben meglepődve a lány töretlen ragaszkodásán. – Meg is ölhettelek volna!

- De nem tetted!

- Nem rajtam múlt!

- A kocka irányított!

- De én vettem a kezembe!

Emily lelke immár darabokban állt, mellkasa pedig rekorderővel szorított. Szíve a torkában dobolt, mint a legrosszabb rock-szám basszusa, és hányinger kerülgette. Egyre messzebb érezte magától barátját, s a reményt, hogy kibékülhetnek.

- Lehet, hogy nem öltél meg akkor, Tony, de most éppen azt teszed! – nyögte, majd a torkához kapott, és nehézkesen zihált tovább. – Megfulladok...

- Emily! – rémült meg Tony, és az összeeső lány után kapott. Emily a földön térdelve fulladozott tovább, kezét a mellkasára szorítva, sípolva vette a levegőt. Ekkor már Bruce is ott termett mellette, és nyugtatni próbálta.

- Emily! Hallasz engem?! – ragadta karon a Doktor. – Semmi baj, érted?! Lélegezz mélyeket!

- Nehem... Jhól, vagyhok... – ellenkezett a lány, de az erőlködéstől még jobban kimerült.

- Csak lélegezz nyugodtan! – utasította Banner.

- Mi van vele?! – kérdezte Tony aggodalmasan.

- Pánikroham – jelentette ki a Doktor idegesen, miközben a lány pulzusát próbálta éppen kitapintani a csuklójánál.

- Nem..., éhn... – nyögte a lány makacsul, de képtelen volt uralkodni az érzelmein, következésképpen az azok által kiváltott stresszen.

- Kétszázzal ver a szíve! – jelentette ki Bruce, miközben megrovóan felnézett a Milliárdosra.

- Emily – sóhajtotta Tony, miközben térdre esett társa és a lány mellett a homokban.

- Ezt megint jól elintézted, Antony! – szidta a Doktor. – Elég lett volna egy „béküljünk ki", de neked a nyakába kell zúdítanod minden gondodat?!

- Sajnálom... – nyögte Tony.

- Ez a legkevesebb! – morgolódott Bruce.

- Nem. Ne bántsd Tonyt! – sóhajtozta a lány. Bruce szem forgatva magához szorította.

- És még mindig téged véd! – ingatta a fejét a Doktor. – Te pedig ne erőlködj, hanem lélegezz mélyeket! – fordult a lány felé, aki a fuldoklás után nehézlégzésbe és remegésbe váltott. – Mélyeket...!

- Jól vagyok, Bruce... – nyögte a lány. – Én csak...

- Remegsz, mint a kocsonya – jelentette ki a Doktor, és a lány homlokára tette a kezét. – Meg kell próbálnod megnyugodni!

Emily nagy levegőt vett, majd szaggatottan kifújva Tony-ra nézett. A férfi tekintetében őszinte aggodalom ült. A lány még midig úgy érezte, hogy elveszítheti.

- Nem tudok... – mondta halkan. – Sajnálom...

- Fenébe a sajnálattal! – kiáltotta el magát Tony, és újból a lány nyakába vetette magát. Ezt persze Bruce nem nézte jó szemmel azután, hogy a lány még mindig a pánikrohamot élte. Tony viszont nem engedte el. – Megbocsátok, Emily, rendben?! Megbocsátok! Nem számít, ki hibázott nagyobbat, megbocsátok! Csak felejtsük el! Kérlek! Csak ne szenvedj tovább miattam!

- Félek, hogy elveszítelek... – magyarázkodott a lány. Némileg megkönnyebbülve, de tovább remegett. Tony szorosabban ölelte magához.

- Nem vesztesz el, ígérem! Érted?! Csak kérlek, ne akarj itt nekem meghalni! Volt már abból elég!

- Elég? – Emily arcán mintha halvány mosoly futott volna át.

- Az NCP35, a Torony, a kocka... Nem akarlak többé haldokolni látni!

- Egy pánikrohamba nem halnék bele...

- Szeretlek! – mondta Tony gyorsan, és puszit nyomott a lány homlokára.

- Én is szeretlek! – sóhajtotta Emily, és végre visszakarolta a férfit.

- Szóval te is megbocsátasz nekem, Em?

- Már mondtam! Persze, hogy megbocsátok!

- Ne haragudj. Rohadt nagy idióta voltam! – kérte Tony, miközben elengedve a lányt a szemébe nézett.

- Nem haragszom – rázta meg a fejét Emily, a könnyeit törölgetve. Ebben Bruce is a segítségére volt, aki nagyot sóhajtva fogta kezei közé a lány arcát egy pillanatra.

- Jobban vagy? Minden rendben? – kérdezte a Doktor a lánytól. Emily remegése és nehéz légzése ugyanis lassan alább hagyott. A lány bólintott.

- Köszönöm, Bruce.

- Hagy ellenőrizzem a pulzusod még egyszer! – kérte Banner, és átfogta a lány csuklóját. Emily és Tony ezalatt némán, de megkönnyebbült, baráti tekintettel néztek egymásra.

- Szóval...?! – türelmetlenkedett Tony.

- Százhúsz – felelte a Doktor. – Pihenned kellene – javasolta a lánynak, mialatt felsegítette a földről. Phil, Pepper, Natasha és Clint megkönnyebbülten néztek össze. Úgy tűnt, a legnagyobb dráma megoldódott, ami nagy szó volt, mert ilyen értelemben a Loki-problémát második helyre száműzték. Tony, Emily és Bruce felálltak, és leporolták magukat.

- Akkor, ezt el is intéztük? – kérdezte Tony jelentősen könnyedebb, rá sokkal jellemzőbb hangszínén. – Béke van? - Emily vidáman mosolyogott rá, de Bruce arca komoly maradt. – Bruce? Nézd, neked is elmondhatom, hogy sajnálom... Nem akartam bántani...

A Doktor ekkor fogta magát, és behúzott egy embereset a Zseninek. Emily a szája elé kapta a kezét, amint Tony hátraesett a homokba. A többiek is csodálkoztak, de nem éppen ítélték el Bruce tettét. Úgy vélték, ez kijárt Tony-nak. Persze Clint elsőre elnézte Tonynak a kockás incidenst, de ő Natasha melleinek bámulásáért igazolta a pofont.

- De akartad – jelentette ki Bruce, majd hátat fordított barátjának, és az értetlenkedő lányt a bungalók felé terelte. – És MOST intéztük el! – fordult vissza egy pillanatra. – Megbocsátok, Antony, de ha még egyszer a te ostobaságod miatt fog valaki szenvedni, ott a vége!

- Értettem... – nyögte Tony a földről, vérző orral. Felállni még képtelen volt, inkább kiterült egy kicsit.

- Nem ütötted meg nagyon? – aggodalmaskodott a lány, aki inkább maradt volna felsegíteni barátját. – Lehet, hogy eltört az orra...?!

- Nem – felelte Bruce kurtán. – Orvos vagyok, ha el akarom törni az orrát, megteszem. De a te betegséged, Thor fulladozása, a gyümölcslé-esések, Phil kókuszdió-balesete és Loki fejsérülése után az utolsó dolog, amire vágyom, egy újabb páciens!

- Szóval túléli – szűrte le Emily a lényeget, és immár nem ellenkezett, hogy Bruce-szal menjen. Úgy vélte, kijár már egy nyugodt nap a vakációból a Doktornak, de legalább egy olyan, amikor végre kérés nélkül azt teszi, amit tanácsol. Egész idő alatt mindent megtett a társaság, még Loki épségéért is.

Elindultak a középső ház, azaz Bruce és Thor kertje felé, ahol a pingpongasztal is volt.

- A pánikroham többnyire nem halálos, de megviselő – fordult felé Bruce útközben. – Pihenj le az egyik kerti ágyon az árnyékban, én pedig hozok neked vizet!

- Rendben – egyezett bele a lány.

- Tessék?! – csodálkozott Bruce. Emily sosem fogadta el még ilyen hajlandósággal a pihenésre vonatkozó utasításait.

- Rendben – nevette Emily, elégedetten, hogy sikerült meglepnie Bannert. Erre a férfi is elmosolyodott. Végül csak eléri, hogy Emily ne csak vészhelyzetben hallgasson rá. – Mellesleg szép ütés volt – jegyezte meg a lány vigyorogva.

- Kösz – vont vállat a Doktor. – Napok óta készülök rá...

- Mert bántott? Ugyan, Bruce, dühös volt, mert...

- Mert olyan fegyvert vett a kezébe sajátos érdekből, ami százak pusztulását okozta, és okozhatta volna! És mert persze bántott téged.

Emily erre már nem tudott semmit mondani. Bruce-nek igaza volt. Bólintott, és tovább mentek, majd ő lefeküdt az ágyra, Banner pedig hozott innivalót, ahogy megígérte. A Doktornak igaza volt. A kimerültség és némi utólagos remegés olyan erővel tört rá, hogy azt jobb volt fekve átvészelni. Pár perc, és jobban lett.

**...**

Tony nagyokat nyögve tápászkodott fel a földről, de még félúton észrevette, hogy Phil és Pepper állnak előtte, csípőre tett kézzel. Tasha és Clint kicsivel messzebb álltak, ezúttal inkább kimaradtak az igazságszolgáltatásból. Ők már New York-ban eleget beszéltek Tony-val. Pepper viszont dühös volt rá, amiért pánikrohamig húzta a dolgot, holott a történtek után őt is, azaz Tony-t is letagadott pánikrohamok gyötörték álmában, amit viszont szerelme elől nem rejthetett el. Pep ezek után elvárta volna, hogy kíméletesebb lesz a lánnyal, még ha egész idő alatt önmagát szidta is. Coulson-ról pedig ne is beszéljünk. Ő legalább annyira vágyott arra az öklös pofonra, mint Banner. Ezt a Milliárdos ki is érezte a tekintetéből.

- Csak rajta! – sóhajtotta Tony beletörődve. – Üss meg, Phil, addig fel sem állok!

- Állj fel! – utasította az Ügynök. Tony nem szerette, ha parancsolgatnak, de most mégis úgy tett, ahogy Phil kérte. Amint felegyenesedett, viszont jött is a második horog, ami szintén telibe kapta. Térdre esett. Coulson-nak ez még nem nyújtott megfelelő elégtételt, így behúzott lendületből még egyet, minek hatására Tony ismét a földön találta magát.

Tasha és Clint a háttérben vigyorogtak főnökük igen jó kondícióján, és barátjuk szívatásán.

- Oké... – nyöszörögte Tony. – Ennyi elég lesz!

Phil mintha elgondolkozott volna, majd vállat vont.

- Egyelőre – mondta az Ügynök, és kezet nyújtott, hogy felsegítse a férfit. Tony nagy nehezen elfogadta, és már majdnem talpon is volt, amikor egy újabb kéz találta el az arcát. Ezúttal Pepper pofozta fel. Teli tenyérrel, ami nem ütött akkorát, de sajgott, és hátrált tőle pár lépést. – Szép pofon! – jegyezte meg Phil a nőnek, közel jóbarátjának.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Pep. – A tied is.

- Köszönöm – felelte Phil.

- Jól van, befejeztétek?! – idegeskedett Tony.

- Örülj, hogy nem kaptál nagyobbat! – vágta rá Pepper. – Mégis meddig akartad még kínozni azt a szegény lányt?!

- Nem kínozni akartam... – védekezett Tony.

- Jól van, ügy lezárva! – határozta el Coulson is. – Pepper, miért nem mész előre, és nézed meg, hogy van Emily? Nekem van pár megbeszélnivalóm Tonyval.

- Persze! – egyezett bele Pep, és már indult is abba az irányba, ahol Banner-t és a lányt sejtette. Emily lassan olyanná vált számára, mint egy közeli barátnő, de a korára tekintettel inkább egy unokahúg, akit okkal féltett bolond pasijától.

Clint és Tasha ekkor Tony és Phil mellé léptek. Az Ügynök máris elkezdte a helyzet felvázolását.

- Szóval, mi van az öcskössel?! – vágott a szavába azonnal Tony. – Bevettetek mindent, amit összehordott?!

- Emily az életét kockáztatta, hogy Loki igazát bebizonyítsa, te pedig még mindig nem hiszel az ítélőképességében?! – vonta kérdőre az Ügynök. – Natashának világosan elmondtam, amit tovább is adott! Lokit ugyanúgy irányították, mint Clint-et, ezért tetteiért nem vonható felelősségre.

- Na de, ez...! _- Tony_

- Stark, elég! – szólt rá Clint is.

- Még pont te véded?! – hüledezett Tony.

- Nem védem, csak igazságos vagyok. Nem bírom a csókát, de ha nem önszántából cselekedett, nem ítélhetjük el. _- Clint_

- És nem is tesszük! – jelentette ki Coulson. – A társaimmal, a társaitokkal tiszta lapot szavaztunk neki. Egy második esélyt, amit remélem, tőletek is elvárhatok! Ti mind tudjátok, milyen az, amikor elvesztitek önmagatokat, vagy rádöbbentek, hogy rossz úton jártok. Némelyikőtök – nézett jelentőségteljesen Tony-ra, - többször is újabb esélyt kapott, akár a SHIELD-től, akár az élettől. Nem hegyi beszédet akarok tartani...

- Pedig egyre inkább hasonlít... – gúnyolódott Tony. Még mindig képtelen volt elviselni a gondolatot, hogy nem Lokit megölni vannak itt.

- Fogd már be, Stark! – tolta le most Tasha is.

- Csak annyit kérek tőletek – folytatta Coulson, - hogy ti is előítéletek nélkül álljatok Hozzá. Loki lehet, hogy veszélyes, és más Világokban súlyos bűnöket követett el, de a Föld ellen nem önszántából cselekedett. Továbbá a tudással és hatalommal, ami a birtokában van, jelentős szövetségesünkké válhat. Nem kell jópofizni, csak ne bosszantsátok fel, ha lehet – fejezte be Phil.

- Rajtam nem fog múlni – felelte Clint komolyan. – Nyaralni jöttem, nyaralni is fogok! Az asgardiakkal meg foglalkozzon más! – Azzal felkapva sporttáskáját el is indult a bungalók felé, ahol valahol egy karton sört is sejtett.

- Nem gondolta ám olyan komolyan... – próbálkozott Tasha. – A küldetés miatt jöttünk természetesen!

- Natasha – tette Phil a vállára a kezét, miközben mindentudón a nő kék szemeibe nézett. – Nekem még te sem tudsz hazudni...

- Igazán? – vonta fel Tasha a szemöldökét.

- Nincs szükség magyarázatokra! – felelte az Ügynök. – Érezzétek jól magatokat, mi is erre törekszünk. És ha ezalatt elviselitek Lokit, esetleg némileg a bizalmába férkőztök, az újabb jó pont a stratégiának.

- Szóval benned már megbízik? – kérdezte Tasha.

- Valamilyen szinten, remélhetőleg – felelte az Ügynök. – Pertut ittunk az első este, mondjuk csak sörrel...

- Azta... – hüledezett Tony. – Ezt nem sietted el – gúnyolódott.

- Kiben bízik még? – faggatta tovább Tasha főnökét, és Phil is jobban díjazta az ő „értelmesebb" kérdéseit.

- Thor-ral kibékültek, ahogy említettem – mondta az Ügynök, leginkább Tonyra pillantva. – És Bruce-szal és Steve-vel is alakul a dolog. Loki legelőször Emily-ben bízott meg, akit valamiért nagyon megkedvelt...

- A szemét! – köpte Tony.

- A lényeg... – folytatta Phil, elnézve a megjegyzés felett, - hogy sokat jelentett neki, amikor Bruce megmentette Emily-t az első éjszakán. Persze, mindenképp megmentette volna, de Loki maga kérte rá, és Banner tökéletesen félretette az ellenségességet.

- Úgy vélem, valóban félreismerhettük Lokit – jegyezte meg Tasha. – De ettől még nem vett meg magának.

- Csodálkoznék – mosolyodott el Phil. – A Kapitánnyal pedig némi kezdeti rivalizálás után egész jóban lettek.

- Ne, ne, ez most komoly?! – rázta a fejét a Milliárdos.

- Nos, ez a sziget egy varázslatos hely – válaszolta Phil. – Lokival még végül azt is sikerült megígértetnem, hogy nem használja néhány napig a varázserejét. Bár azóta már biztos megszegte... - gondolkozott el.

- Szóval megbízol benne – szűrte le Natasha a lényeget.

- Mindaddig, amíg vissza nem él a bizalmammal! – határozta el Coulson.

- Ez esetben én is adok neki egy esélyt – döntötte el Natasha. – Fury le lesz nyűgözve, ha immár két idegen szövetségesünk is lesz!

- Fury? – ismételte Tony mereven. – Ő mit gondol a kis „vakációtokról"?

- Eddig elfogadta, hogy a stratégia érdekében a helyzet úgy a legszerencsésebb, ahogy van. _- Phil_

- Elszigetelten egy trópusi paradicsomban... Kicsit sem átlátszó. _– Tony_

- Most akarsz maradni, vagy sem?! _– Phil_

- Persze, hogy akarok! Pepper hatvanoldalas listáját beszereztem ezért! _– Tony_

- Ez esetben próbáld meg elkerülni a bonyodalmat, és főleg ne kerülj összetűzésbe Lokival! Rád valószínűleg még mindig neheztel!

- Ch! – morogta Tony, de elfogadóan sóhajtott, és követve Clint példáját a bozótos felé vette az irányt. Valamikor még a recepcióra is el kellett mennie, felvenni a szobák kulcsát, amit néhány napja foglalt le otthonról.

- Szóval, milyen itt a szigeten? – kérdezte Natasha, amikor Phil-lel ők is elindultak a bungalók irányába.

Phil kellemesen sóhajtott, egyúttal átkarolta Ügynöknőjét, egyben barátját. A vörös nő már ebből sejtette, hogy remek.

- Csodálatos! – felelte az Ügynök. – Eltekintve persze a kezdeti nehézségektől, illetve kisebb-nagyobb bonyodalmaktól...

- Mi volt a legutóbbi? – kérdezte Tasha kíváncsian.

- Thor tegnap széttört egy vitorlásszörföt, mert Loki csalt, és ő ezért vesztett egy ostoba versenyben...

- És drága volt a deszka?

- Nem a deszka volt a lényeg – magyarázta Phil. – Loki fején törte szét, neki meg agyrázkódása lett. Steve kísérte haza, utána meg elájult az udvaron, két új ismerősünk szeme láttára.

- Ti aztán nem spóroltatok a közvetlenséggel – jegyezte meg a nő hüledezve.

- De várj, nem is ez a legújabb! Emily szerint reggel a kukában volt...

- Ki?! _- Natasha_

- Loki! _- Phil_

- Hogy mi?! – vágott közbe Tony, aki mindvégig hallgatózott, mivel bevárta őket. – Imádom Thort!

- És Loki nem állt bosszút? – kérdezte Natasha óvatosan.

- Egyenesen megállni sem tudott – legyintett Phil. – Bár azóta van egy kis mosolyszünet a bátyjával.

- Képzelem – vigyorogta Tony. Azt még mindig nem tudta, hogyan fog kijönni Lokival, de ez a „baleset" kellemes kezdetnek bizonyult...

...

**...**

Emily a vékony, olajzöld matraccal és barna-fehér csíkos törülközővel leterített ágyon feküdt a 31-es bungaló kertjének árnyékosabb oldalán. Bruce a faágy végébe telepedett, és nyugtatásként a lány lábait simogatta, miközben tanácsára Emily megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni. Pepper nem sokkal utánuk érkezet a kertbe. Egy kezdeti gyors terepszemle után, hamar rájuk akad a pillantása.

- Doktor Banner, Emily! – köszöntötte őket.

- Miss Pots! – intett neki Bruce. – Üdvözlöm a szigeten!

- Feledhetetlen élmény lesz! – tudatta Emily bennfentesen.

- Kedvesem, hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte a szőke hajú nő, miközben elegáns, szürke-fehér sziluett ruhájában odalépdelt hozzájuk, és kissé lehajolt a lányhoz.

- Jól vagyok Pep, köszönöm – mosolyogta a lány. A nőt viszont nem győzte meg teljesen, mivel a légzése még mindig rendszertelennek hatott.

- Jaj, ez a Tony! Kétszer kellett volna megpofoznom! Hányszor mondtam neki már korábban, hogy fel kellett volna hívnia, és kibékülni veled! – magyarázta Pepper aggodalmas nagynéni módjára.

- Várj! Te felpofoztad? – hüledezett Emily. – Értem?

- Még szép! _– Pepper_

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyi pofont fog még kapni szegény miattam... _– Emily_

- Nos, Philtől is kapott párat.. – vallotta be Pepper óvatosan.

- A végén mégis el kellesz látnom – sóhajtotta Bruce.

Már kezdtek volna belelendülni a csevegésbe, amikor hangokat hallottak meg a házakon túli térkövezett út felől. Majd két, Emily és Bruce számára ismerős férfihang csevegését, dobozok súrlódását, végül pedig egy félreismerhetetlen öblös, mély hang nevetését azonosították. A hangok pedig közeledtek, a bungalók közötti néhány méter átmérőjű homokos ösvényen keresztül.

- Várunk valakit még? – kérdezte Pepper meglepetten.

- Tony nem említette volna? _– Bruce_

- Steve, azaz a Kapitány, Thor és Loki is itt vannak! _– Emily_

- Loki?! – döbbent meg a nő. – Azt hittem őt már elszállították!

- Nos, hát nem egészen – kezdte volna a magyarázkodást Banner, de már késő volt. A röhögő Thor, kezében két karton sörrel, nyomában az igencsak jókedvű Kaptánnyal és Lokival kilépett az árnyékból, és a pingpongasztal felé vette az irányt. Pepper tekintete egészen elsötétült, ahogy észrevette a fekete hajú idegent, aki lerombolta szeretett városának szívét.

- És Pepper találkozik Lokival... – narrálta Emily nem várt izgalommal az eseményeket. – Pep, valamit tudnod kell Lokiról, mielőtt...! – Azt akarta mondani, amit Pepper már Phil-en és Tashán keresztül tudhatott, hogy Loki nem volt teljesen önmaga, amikor a Városra támadt. De a nőt nem érdekeltét az indokok, csak a nyilvánvaló eszközök.

- Épp eleget tudok! – jelentette ki, és felegyenesedve, nagy hévvel Thor öccse felé indult.

- Pep... – sóhajtotta Emily.

- Nem lesz ez így jó – ingatta a fejét Bruce. – Még alig heverte ki az agyrázkódást...

- Pep most jól ellátja a baját... _– Emily_

Emily és Bruce félelmei beigazolódtak. Alig pakoltak le az asztalra a fiúk, a szőke üzletasszony már közébük is vágott.

- Pepper! – kiáltotta lelkesen Thor. – Mit keresel te itt?

- Miss Pots! – lepődött meg Steve is. – Talán kellemetlenül utazott? – célzott a nő idegességére.

- El az útból! – parancsolta Pots, a két szőke férfi pedig pillangóként reppent szét, utat engedve az indulatos nőnek, aki nagy lendülettel megállt Loki előtt. A Mágus éppoly meglepettnek tűnt, mint társai.

- Szóval te vagy Stark barátnője... – állapította meg a Herceg elvigyorodva, de a vigyora nem tartott sokáig. – Loki vagyok, talán hallottál róla...

Még végig sem mondhatta, mert már repült is egy igencsak nehéz retikül a fejének. Jól oldalba kapta, majd épp hogy csak felegyenesedett, Pepper a másik irányból is fejbe csapta a táskájával. Majd még harmadszor is, lendületből. Loki nem győzött levegő után kapkodni, és csodálkozni, miközben egyre értetlenebbül bámult a nőre.

- Jól tudom, hogy ki vagy! – világosított fel Pepper felemelt hangon. – Az az aljas idegen, aki lerombolta Manhattant!

- Úgy vélem, ez a legújabb címem... – felelte Loki, a fájdalom ellenére félmosolyra húzott szájjal.

- Szerinted ez vicces?! – ordította a nő dühösen, tüzelő tekintettel.

- Oh vigyázz, még meggyulladsz! – figyelmeztette Loki vigyorogva.

- Majd adok én neked...! – határozta el Pepper, és újból támadásba lendült. Ezúttal felváltva ütötte az öklével és a táskájával a férfit, miközben néha jól golyón is rúgta.

- Ne lépjünk közbe? – kérdezte Emily a Doktort.

- Minek? – felelte Bruce. – Jobb, ha Pepper kiéli magát.

Loki természetesen nem támadott vissza egy nőre, aki ráadásul tudatlansága miatt talán jogosan látja el a baját, de fél perc után már kezdte megunni a verjük-péppé-Lokit-ember-módra sablont. Még úgy is, hogy némi kellemetlenségen kívül egy haladó nő próbálkozásai meg sem kottyantak neki.

- Oké, oké, elég már! – emelte szorosabban maga elé a kezeit.

- Még csak harminckétszer ütöttelek meg! – replikázott a nő, és felpofozta a férfit. – Te legalább negyvenmilliárd dollárnyi kárt okoztál! – Egy rúgás.

- Magadban teszel kárt, ami szintúgy az én hibám lesz! – figyelmeztette Loki.

- Magamban?! _– Pepper_

- Tényleg vicces, ha komolyan elhiszed, hogy árthatsz nekem... _– Loki_

- Ó, te szemét, bunkó, megátalkodott...! – sziszegte Pep, és akkorát lendített a táskáján, hogy az leszakadt a pántjáról, amikor Loki fejének csapódott. Mi több, csomó dolog, mint smink és tampon kiesett belőle. – A Chanel-em! Fenébe!

Loki nagy szemekkel bámult a vele szemben álló, idegesen lihegő szőke nőre, aki miután felnézett, szintén rémülten bámult őrá.

- Jó, ez most valóban fájt, de attól még nem fogok megütni egy idegbajos nőt! – mondta Loki, a halántékát masszírozva. – Befejezted?

A hangja inkább volt normális, mint gúnyos, amin Pep is meglepődött. Azon, hogy Loki valamilyen érthetetlen okból nyugtatni próbálja. De amellett még sem mehetett el, hogy a vele szemben álló idegen fekete hajába egy fehér tampon ragadt.

- A-a – nyögte Pepper, és kinyújtotta a kezét Loki feje felé.

- Nem hinném, hogy vérezne – vont vállat a férfi. Ekkor viszont már Thor-t és Steve-et rázta a nevetés. Utóbbi még Tony-tól kapott felvilágosítást a téren, a Mennydörgés Ura pedig Jane-től, így ők már tudták, mi az a tampon. Lokinak viszont sejtelme sem volt.

- Szerinted kiakad? – súgta oda Emily Bannernek.

- Nos, sokáig bírta – felelte a Doki.

- Van valami a hajamban? – kérdezte Loki.

- Csak egy... Várj, kiveszem! – próbálkozott Pepper, hátha még rendbe hozhatja a helyzetet.

- Nem szükséges! Egész reggel szemetet szedtem magamról – akadályozta meg Loki, és ő maga nyúlt az idegen dologért. Pepper nem tudta az előbbit mire vélni. Akkor Loki kezébe akadt a tampon. – Ez meg mi a csuda? – kérdezte, miközben alaposan megszemlélte. – Valami sminkcucc?!

Erre már Bruce-ból és Emily-ből is szakadt a nevetés.

- Nem teljesen... _– Pepper_

- Mi a fenét nevettek már?! Mi ez a fehér szivacsos cucc?! _– Loki_

- Ez amolyan... – fogott bele Emily. – Szóval, amit a lányok... – De képtelen volt befejezni, mert újból kuncogni kezdett.

Természetesen éppen ekkor érkezett meg a kertbe Tony, Clint, Tasha és Phil is. Elképedve bámulták a kialakult helyzetet. Emily és Bruce az ágyon ülve, összeborulva, Steve és Thor pedig az asztalt csapkodva röhögnek, Thor majdhogy térdre esik. Pepper meg meglehetősen zavarban álldogál egy csapzott külsejű, pólót viselő Loki előtt, akinek a kezében egy... Clint és Natasha összenéztek. Phil a homlokára csapott, megsejtvén, hogy itt megint a sziget szelleme lehet a felelős. Tony viszont nem győzte megállni, hogy elsőként szólaljon meg. Semmi köszönés, semmi „Mizu? Megjöttem!", csak...

- MIT KERES LOKINÁL EGY TAMPON?! – kiáltotta el magát a Zseni. Ezzel meg is született a nagy találkozás első közös nyitómondata...

Minden szem Tony-ra szegeződött, de akik tudták, miként történt, azok sem voltak képesek megszólalni a helyzet abszurditását tekintve. A csendet természetesen Loki törte meg, aki szokásához híven előtte áthatóan végigmérte a Milliárdost. Egy női kozmetikai cikkel a kezében viszont jelentősen kevesebb tekintélyt és még annyi veszélyt sem sugárzott.

- Stark! – köpte szárazon. – Te talán tudod, hogy mi ez?

- Téged is „mesés" újra látni, Loki – felelte a körszakállas, hasonló utálattal. – Arra mégsem számítottam, hogy ennyire mesés lesz – bökött a fejével vigyorogva a tampon felé.

- Elmondaná végre valaki, hogy micsoda az a tampon?! – türelmetlenkedett Loki. Nem tetszett neki, hogy már az a félkegyelmű Stark is rajta szórakozik.

- Elmondanád, hogy hogyan kerül hozzád... – Tony körbenézett a Loki körül elhelyezkedő táska-cafatokon és női dolgokon, - A NŐM tamponja?!

- Hogy én?! – csattant fel a Mágus. – Nos ha már megkérdezted, a „kedves" asszonyod ütlegelt addig a holmijával, amíg az szét nem szakadt...

Loki ezt igazán erős megrovásnak szánta, de Tony-t a Varázsló iránti utálata ellenére a nevetés kerülgette. Végül megadta magát, és röhögött egy sort.

- Mit mondjak, az én barátnőm... – nyögte ki végül.

- Ti férfiak hihetetlenek vagytok! – jelentette ki Pepper. Nagy hévvel kikapta a tampont Loki kezéből, és elkezdte összeszedni a dolgait. Ebben Emily, Natasha és Steve is azonnal a segítségére sietett. – Tisztelet a kivételnek! – jegyezte meg Pep a Kapitányra pillantva. – Kösz, lányok – fordult hamar Tasha és Emily felé.

Loki ezalatt oldalra lépett, kilépve a sminkcuccok és parfümök közül. Tony, Phil és Clint sétált oda hozzá, Thor pedig a háta mögé. Bruce kellő távolságból figyelte az eseményeket.

- Mond már el, hogy mi az a tampon! – követelte Loki, Thorhoz lépve, még mielőtt a három halandó odaért volna hozzájuk.

- Nos, az... – kezdte Thor. Közelebb hajolt Loki füléhez, és kivételesen suttogva folytatta. Loki érezte rajta, hogy meglehetősen zavarban van. – Az egy olyan puha dolog, ami felszívja a nedvességet...

- Igen...?! Kiömlött italhoz használják? _– Loki_

- Nem egészen... Nők használják akkor, amikor véreznek... _– Thor_

- Pontosan hogyan?! Ne kellejen már minden szóért megszenvednem, Thor! – idegeskedett Loki.

- Amikor véreznek – ismételte a szőke harcos.

- Igen? _– Loki_

- Hát akkor..., felteszik oda..., arra a helyre, ahol...

- A mindenségit, nyögd már ki! – kiáltotta Loki. Ezt már Tony, Phil és Clint is jól hallhatták, továbbá a közelből a lányok, Steve és Bruce is.

- Oda, ...ahol megcsináljuk őket, tudod! Hogy ne vérezzenek! – nyögte ki Thor nagy nehezen. Ám ezt már egész erélyes hangerővel tette.

Loki szisszent egyet.

- P*csába, Thor! Kellett ezt ilyen hangosan mondanod?! – szidta a bátyját.

- Nem tök mindegy?! – sóhajtotta Thor. – Most legalább mát tudod, min nevettünk.

- Milyen jó nekem...! – ironizált Loki.

- Bizonyára! – értett egyet Tony.

- Stark! – sziszegte Loki újult gyűlölettel. Ha a többiekkel meg is találta a közös hangot, a nagyszájú, nagyképű macsóval, aki bántotta Emily-t, nem tudta. Tony szintúgy utálta őt, nem csupán New York-ért, amiért immár csak részben volt hibás, hanem Emilyért, amiért megszerettette magát vele.

- Loki! – sziszegte vissza Vasember.

- Szóval, mikor húzod el a csíkot? – kérdezte a Zseni csevegőnek szánt hangszínen. Phil idegesen megköszörülte a torkát, de még nem szólt közbe. Loki valószínűleg rossz néven venné, ha védeni próbálná, mert neki arra ugye nincs szüksége.

- Érdekes? – csinált úgy Loki, mintha elgondolkozna. – Most érkeztél, de bennem ugyanez a kérdés merült fel!

- Nos, én mindenképpen maradok! – szögezte le Tony.

- Én pedig nem megyek sehova! – kötötte ki Loki.

- Attól tartok, ezek szerint kénytelenek leszünk elviselni egymást... – Tony úgy mondta ezt, mintha egy romlott steak-et készülne éppen megenni. Emily, és mindenki feszülten figyelte, hogy mi lesz ebből.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet... _– Loki_

- Na, akkor mondom a szabályokat! – fogott bele Tony, mintha semmis sem történt volna. – Tartod a távolságot, én is tartom a távolságot, és Emily az enyém...

Loki tátott szájjal bámult rá.

- Mi az, hogy Emily a tiéd?!

- Ez valóban túlzás... – szólt bele Phil is. – Emily nem lesz senkié...

- Talán nekem is van beleszólásom?! – kiáltott fel a lány idegesen.

- Nem! – mondta egyszerre Tony, Loki és Phil.

- Nem beszélhetsz Lokival többet! – utasította a lányt Tony.

- Nem akartam kicsinyeskedni, de... – vágott vissza Loki. – Egész végig a te pénzedet költöttük – sandított gúnyosan a Zsenire, - és Emily! Megtiltom, hogy ennek a hatalomőrült vesztesnek a közelébe menj!

- Loki! – üvöltötte a lány sértődötten.

- Hogy MI?!... – Tony képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy az előbbi kijelentés melyik részén akadjon ki jobban. – Hatalomőrült?! – döntötte el végül.

- Rátámadtál a Tesseract-tal! – emlékeztette Loki.

- Te pedig az egész Földet akartad! – emlékeztette a Milliárdos.

- Az nem én... – védekezett Loki, de inkább visszanyelte a végét, mert túl megalázó lett volna.

- Nem az ő hibája! – fejezte be Emily.

- Ne védd már, légy szíves! – rótta meg Tony a lányt.

- Tony! _– Emily_

- Nem éri meg miatta törnöd magad! – javasolta most Loki a lánynak.

- Hagyjátok már abba! _– Emily_

- Emily! – fordult most Phil a lányhoz. – Egyikükhöz se szólj, amíg ezt el nem intéztük! Legjobb lenne, ha visszamennél a házba, amíg... – Összenéztek a Doktorral.

Coulson csak féltette a lányt a két férfi körül kialakuló feszültségtől, de Emily ezt megint elnyomó irányításként fogta fel. Mikor Bruce a terasz felé akarta vezetni, megelégelte a dolgot. Lerázta magáról Banner kezeit, és otthagyva társait Loki, Phil, és Tony közé lépett.

- NEM! – kiáltotta, amivel mindenkibe belefojtotta a szót egy időre. – Elegem van már, hogy mindenki megpróbálja megmondani nekem, hogy mit tegyek! Nem állok senki oldalán, és egyikőtökkel sem állok szóba, amíg ki nem békültök végre!

- Em, nem várhatod csak úgy el, hogy kibéküljek ezzel a... – mutatott Tony a Mágusra grimaszolva.

- Nem voltam önmagam, amikor összevesztünk! – kontrázott rá Loki. – Nem fogok ok nélkül kibékülni!

- Itt az ok! – emelte fel még jobban a hangját a lány. – Vagy megoldjátok tíz perc alatt, hogy kijöjjetek egymással, vagy odaadom magam az első pasinak, akit meglátok...!

- Emily! – tolta le Phil rögvest.

- Thornak! – döntötte el a lány, amint körbenézett. Clint foglalt volt, Steve-ről és Bruce-ról meg senki nem hitte volna el, hogy ráveszi őket a dologra. De Thor megfelelő fenyegetésnek bizonyult, amikor a lány rászánta magát erre a szokatlan fenyegetésre.

- Hogyan?! – hüledezett Tony.

- Te megőrültél?! – förmedt rá Loki. – Azért mert nem jópofizom az áruló barátoddal?!

- ÉN nem jópofizom a gyilkos „barátoddal"! – ellenkezett Tony.

- Elég! – kiáltotta Phil. – Nem gondolja komolyan! – A lány elszánt tekintetébe nézett. – Nem gondoltad komolyan, igaz?!

- Dehogynem! – erősködött Emily.

- Emily, ilyennel nem lehet alkudozni! – oktatta ki Coulson.

- Teszek rá! – fújta a lány. Azzal már sarkon is fordult, és elkapta Thor grabancát. – Te velem jössz biztosítéknak! – parancsolta Asgard leendő királyának a legkisebb szemérem nélkül.

- Hova? – csodálkozott a szőke, aki ezt az egészet puszta játéknak vélte.

- Nem tenné meg – győzködte magát Tony. – Nem tennéd meg, igaz Thor? – kiáltotta a félistennek.

- Micsodát? – _Thor_

- Magadévá teszel, ha Tony és Loki nem fogadnak békét! – nézett mélyen a harcos kék szemeibe a lány.

- Úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszek – mosolyogta Thor váll rántva.

- THOR! – szidta Loki.

- Csak egy dolgot tehetsz, öcsém! – jelentette ki a Mennydörgés Ura. – Köss békét a barátommal!

- Látjátok, még Thor is megmondta! – húzta ki magát Emily magabiztosan.

- Emily, Emily... – csóválta a fejét Phil. Valahogy már sejtette, hogy a lány azért nem dobná oda mindenét még Thornak sem csak úgy, de ezt a két acsarkodó farkas valamiért nem látta. Talán az utálat vakította el őket. A lényeg, hogy láthatóan elhallgattak, még az egymásra morgást is befejezték, hogy mélyebben elgondolkodjanak a dolgon.

Két teljes percig néztek egymással farkasszemet, míg végül a tíz jelenlévő közül Bruce volt az, aki nem bírta tovább. Tony sem maradt le sokkal.

- Ugyan, béküljetek már ki! Tiszta lap, és kész! – sóhajtotta a Doktor.

- Valóban megbízol benne? – fordult Tony Emily felé. Kicsit sem enyhültek negatív érzései a Mágus irányába, de nem akart újabb csalódást okozni a lánynak, aki annyit szenvedett már miatta.

Emily szemében öröm csillant, ajkait megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el.

- Igen – bólintotta határozottan.

- És te – fordult Tony vonakodva Loki felé. A fekete felvonta a szemöldökét. – Esküszöl, hogy nem saját akaratodból csináltál szemétdombot a kedvenc városomból, és egyáltalán nincsenek további hódítási szándékaid a Földet illetően?

Loki nagy levegőt vett. Legkevésbé sem volt kedve a legbeképzeltebb halandónak ugrálnia, de nem volt választása. Nem azért, mert nem tudta volna megakadályozni, hogy Emily lefeküdjön a bátyjával, hanem mert tisztában volt vele, hogy ha most nem enged, akkor elveszítheti. A bizalmát és mindent. Le kellett nyelnie a békát, ahogy korábban is, és ahogy valószínűleg még néhányszor kellesz. Csak azt nem értette, hogy ugyan miért olyan fontos számára, hogy Midgardon maradhasson. De most valamiért az volt. Az Asgardban történtek után sehol máshol nem tudta volna elképzelni az életét, és a lány is egyre fontosabb volt számára. Talán idővel még haszna is származik ebből a nagy jópofizásból.

- Esküszöm – felelte végül, a lehető legnagyobb természetességgel.

- És esküszöl, hogy nem használsz ki ártatlanokat, és nem ártasz nekik? _– Tony_

- Miért tenném? – válaszolt Loki egy kérdéssel, de ez Tony-nak nem nyerte el a tetszését.

- Igen vagy sem?

- ...Igen. – Loki kezdte türelmét veszteni.

- És Emily-hez egy ujjal sem... _– Tony_

- TONY! – kiáltotta a lány dühösen.

- Azaz Emily-t sem bántod, soha! – javította ki magát keletlenül a Zseni.

- Nem bántanám, soha! – jelentette ki Loki. – Most már befejezted?!

- ...Be – vont vállat Tony.

- Rendben, akkor jönnek az én szabályaim! – döntötte el a Varázsló.

- Tessék?! – hökkent meg Tony.

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy te dirigálhatsz, én meg nem! _– Loki_

- Mit akarsz?! _– Tony_

- Némi tiszteletet és udvariasságot, végül is isten... _– Loki_

- Nem vagy isten! – ordította le a fekete hajút Coulson, Emily, Steve és Bruce egyszerre jó hangosan. Az újonnan érkezettek csak úgy bámultak, hogy legkevésbé sem érzik ezt túlzásnak két veszélyes idegen jelenlétében, akiket évszázadokig istenekként tiszteltek, és ezt meg is szokták. De a „szigetlakók" már tudták, hogy a fivérek úgy sem bántanák őket, és lassan elfogadják a tényt, hogy immár nem többek, mint idegenek némi hatalommal.

- Hé! – csúszott ki Thorból ösztönösen.

- Idegen, nem isten! – oktatták ki őt is, mire a szőke harcos is behúzta fülét-farkát. Tasha, Clint és Pep meg csak bámultak. Tony meg nevetett magában. Egyre jobban érezte magát így, hogy az ázok már nem voltak mérföldes fölényben, és egyre inkább egyenrangú félként kezelték őket. Bár Thor-ral csak az elején volt némi feszültség, eddig mindig félt feldühíteni. De most már nem. Végre eleresztheti magát. Már persze miután letudták az unalmas köröket.

- Szóval tiszteletet – ismételte Loki, megpróbálva úgy tenni, mintha nem méltósága újabb darabjától búcsúzott volna az imént.

- Legyen – egyezett bele Tony.

- És udvariasság! _– Loki_

- Jó... _– Tony_

- És mivel Phil barátom – Loki pimaszul megnyomta a barát szót, amin Tony szeme meg is rándult egy pillanatra, - nem támogatja bankrablási, vagy fenyegetési terveimet, jelenleg pedig más hozzáférésem nincs itteni fizetőeszközhöz, továbbra is állod a költségeimet!

- Na, azt már nem! – vágta rá Tony azonnal. Ám a többiek nagy szemekkel néztek rá, jelezve, hogy már az ő költségeiket is ő állja, mit számít már plusz az egy személy? Szóval Tony lassan szívta be a levegőt, és végül belement. – Mivel nincs más választásom, inkább elkerülném az emberkínzást a részedről.

- Helyes válasz! – vigyorogta a Varázsló.

- De ez így nem fair, hogy te semmi anyagit nem adsz bele! Túlteljesítem magam! – nyafogta Tony, de leginkább csak önmagát érdekelte. És meglepően Lokit.

- Ha nagyon szépen megkérsz, talán segítek kijavítani a páncélod hibáid – ajánlotta fel Loki mindenki őszinte meglepetésére. Emily pedig büszkén nézett rá, amiatt úgy érezte, már ezért is megérte.

- Valóban? A gond csupán az, hogy az én páncélom tökéletes! – bizonygatta Tony. Phil a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Te tudod – vont vállat Loki könnyedén.

- Segítenél egy olyan páncélt gyártani, amit te sem tudsz elpusztítani? – kérdezett rá mégis a Zseni. Kíváncsiságának sehogy sem tudott ellenállni. Loki szája halvány mosolyra görbült.

- Segítenék az építésben...? Dehogy! – mondta lenézően. – Segítenék letesztelni a kreálmányaidat, amíg képesek nem lesznek egyben maradni az erőmmel szemben.

- Ergo szétcsesznéd őket, mint a múltkor... – vonta le a következtetést Tony.

- Inkább én, mint valaki, aki nem állna meg a páncélnál! – felelte Loki.

Tony ekkor belegondolt, hogy Loki valóban megállt a páncélnál a múltkor. Ő kivégzéssel fenyegette, de a Mágus csak a páncélját szedte darabokra, és még a Tesseractos incidens után sem tett kárt benne. Valóban előítéletekkel élt volna? Loki valóban nem az az alattomos gyilkos, akivel korábban szembenéztek?

- Jó, oké! Csak jussunk már túl ezen! – sürgette Tony hirtelen a kibékülést.

Ezen sokan meglepődtek, de nem úgy Loki. Mintha megérezte volna, hogy a halandó férfi immár hajlandó hinni abban, hogy nem volt, és nincs oka gondot okozni Midgardnak.

- Felőlem. – Loki kinyújtotta a kezét Stark felé. Az első alkalom, hogy ő kezdeményezett. – De tudd, hogy a tiszta lap neked is jár.

Tony először nem értette. Neki?! Talán arra célzott, hogy elnézi neki, amiért azt hitte, le akarja igázni a Földet?! Még szép! Vagy Emily-re célzott, és hogy bántotta...

- Természetesen Emilyre gondoltam – tette hozzá Loki, mintha megint olvasott volna a fejében.

- Miért törődsz annyira vele?! – tört ki Tony-ból a féltékenység.

Loki vállat vont, és elnézett a biztatóan mosolygó lány felé.

- Megmentett, és kedves volt hozzám.

Ez máskor talán nem lett volna elég Antony Starknak, de most kivételesen az volt. Vagy csak nem akarta firtatni a további okokat. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megfogta Lokiét. Erre mindenki megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel.

- Úgy tűnik, már nem vagyunk ellenségek – jegyezte meg Tony, miközben megszorította a Mágus hűvös kezét.

- Sosem akartam az ellenséged lenni – válaszolta Loki, és visszaszorította Tony-t. – Így alakult.

- De most van egy fehér lapod, amit újból bepiszkolhatsz. _– Tony_

- Neked szintúgy. _– Loki_

Elengedték egymás kezét, és várakozóan néztek Emily-re. A lány boldogan vetette magát az irányukba, és karolta át mindkét férfit egyszerre. Coulson és a többiek örömmel nyugtázták a „szent" békét, ergo biztosítékot a nyugodt nyaralásra.

- Jól van, ennyi szerintem elég is lesz mára! – mondta Tony, miután három másodpercet volt kénytelen elviselni Loki közvetlen közelében.

- Az egész hétre! – helyesbítette Loki. Emily ekkor leszállt róluk, és várakozóan megállt mellettük.

- Asszem, felkeresem a recepciót! – döntötte el Tony, és már indult is a házak közötti átjáró felé, minek másik oldalán a járdád sejtette.

- Elkísérlek! – ajánlotta Steve, és máris csatlakozott barátjához. Számos történetet kellett megosztania Tony-val, amik nem várhattak délutánig.

- Megyek én is! – monda Pepper, és már fel is kapta a Natashától kölcsönkapott új táskáját. De előtte még elköszönt a társaságtól. – Emily, örülök, hogy újra látlak. És Loki...

- Nem történt semmi... – ajánlotta a Mágus Emily noszogatására.

- Remek! – felelte Pep. – Én is így gondolom. - Csatlakozott Tonyékhoz.

Steve ekkor nagy lazán átkarolta mindkettejüket, és már terelte is barátját és annak barátnőjét a recepció felé.

- Ha elintéztétek a papírokat, elmehetünk reggelizni! – javasolta a Kapitány lelkesen. – Rengeteg mesélnivalóm van! Már az első nap találtunk egy pingpongasztalt, és kitaláltuk, hogy... – Eltűntek a ház másik oldalán, a többiek meg csak bámultak utánuk.

- Ebbe meg mi ütött? – kérdezte Natasha, aki nem egészen ilyennek emlékezett komoly és konzervatív Kapitányára.

- A sziget varázsa! – vágta rá Phil, Bruce és Emily egyszerre.

- Úgy érzem, elleszünk mi itt – jegyezte meg Clint ravasz mosollyal az arcán.

- Örülök, hogy rendeztétek a dolgot Tony-val – mondta Phil Lokinak. – Rendes ember, csak kissé öntörvényű...

- Jöttem rá – sóhajtotta a fekete. – De nem lehet mindenki tökéletes...

- Hé! – lökte oldalba Emily a Mágust. – Te sem vagy jobb!

Loki épp ellenkezni készült volna, de Coulson félbeszakította, hogy végre elővegye Emilyt.

- Te pedig meg ne próbálj még egyszer ilyesmivel fenyegetőzni! – figyelmeztette a lányt.

- Igenis, főnök! – felelte szarkasztikusan a lány. Phil erre már csak megforgatta a szemeit. Ekkor Natasha és Clint léptek oda hozzájuk.

- Nem volt időnk köszönni, szóval – fogott bele Natasha. – Thor, Bruce, Emily... Jó újra látni titeket!

- Részünkről az öröm! – válaszolt Thor mindenki helyett. Ő és Bruce is közelebb haladtak. A Bosszúállók egymásra mosolyogtak.

- Ami Lokit illeti... – folytatta Clint.

- Kezdem élvezni ezt a kitüntetett figyelmet – vigyorodott el Loki önkénytelenül.

- Miért is nem lepődöm meg? _– Natasha._

- Ti is tiszta lapot adtok? Nagy a forgalom mostanság... _– Loki_

- Ne csinálj belőle viccet! _– Clint_

- Komoly dologról van szó! _– Natasha_

- Megtámadtad a Földet, ha akaratod ellenére is... _– Clint_

- ...De megtetted, és ezzel elhívtad magadra a nemzetbiztonság figyelmét! Ha megbocsátunk... – Natasha

- ...Azzal a Biztonsági Tanácsnak mondunk ellent. – _Clint._

- Mindig befejezitek egymás mondatait? – érdeklődött Loki. – Milyen édes...!

- Nem fogod fel a lényeget! – rótta meg Tasha.

- A Tanács nem fog egyhamar megbékélni a jelenléteddel! _– Clint_.

- De ti ennek ellenére megteszitek! – mondta Loki mindentudóan.

- Ne élj vissza a bizalmammal! – figyelmeztette az Íjász. – Egy hiba nem számít, de kettő már döntő ok! Ha elárulsz minket, vége a békének!

- Nem foglak – felelte Loki és gyorsan, de határozottan kezet fogtak. Natasha következett.

- Egy rossz lépés, és megöllek! – kötötte ki a vörös hajú nő, jóval lényegre törőbben.

- Nem túl durva ez? – vágott közbe Thor.

- Nem kockáztathatunk! – védte meg álláspontját az ügynöknő. – Ha valóban az vagy, akinek mondanak – fordult vissza Lokihoz, - akkor nem találsz benne nehézséget.

- Ahogy mondod – válaszolta neki Loki, és vele is kezet fogott. Néhány pillanatig szemeztek, mialatt egymás kezét fogták, majd egy utolsó szorítás után befejezték.

- Most, hogy végre mindent tisztáztunk, akár el is indulhatnánk reggelizni! – jelentette ki Coulson. - Még maradt legalább egy óra belőle.

- Éhen halok! – értett egyet Thor.

- Talán már Tonyék is ott lesznek – vetette fel Emily, lelkesen.

- Talán még nem! – vetette fel Loki, lelkesen. Összemorogtak a lánnyal, de utána el is felejtették.

- Csatlakoztok? – fordult Phil Tashához és Clinthez.

- Még szállásunk sincs... _– Clint_

- Tony intézi! _– Emily_

- Azt hiszem, egy kávé jót tenne! _– Natasha_

- Azt hiszem, nekem is! _– Clint_

- Mutatom az utat! – ajánlotta Coulson. A járda felé terelve barátait már el is indultak, utánuk pedig Bruce és Thor. Az elmúlt napok igencsak érdekes és izgalmas, néhol hihetetlenül abszurd eseményeit kezdték mesélni „rég" látott társaiknak. Hamar Emily és Loki is felcsatlakozott hozzájuk, bár ők a mesélés alatt inkább hallgattak, ugyanis a legtöbb kínos történet főszereplőjét ők játszották.

- Megteszed, hogy normálisan viselkedsz Tony-val a kedvemért? – kérdezte óvatosan Lokit a lány útközben.

- Megpróbálom – sóhajtotta Asgard Hercege.

- Köszönöm – virult fel Emily, és egy gyors csókot nyomott Loki ajkaira, amit jelenleg senki más nem láthatott. Emily úgy vélte, a közöttük lévő... kapcsolat jobb, ha kis időre kikerül a rivaldafényből, a nyugodt hangulat érdekében. Ezt Loki is elfogadta, de a csóknak azért nagyon örült.

- Többet kellene próbálkoznom! – felelte vigyorogva.

Emily ekkor oldalba lökte, mire a Loki csak elnevette magát. Végül mindkettejükből kitört a nevetés, ami később az előttük haladókra is átterjedt.

...


	6. Továbblépni I

Igen, igen, megint angol cím. :) _Helyes út/mód a továbblépéshez. _Egyszerűen megszállott vagyok az angol címekkel, még ha gáz is!

* * *

><p><strong>Right way to move on<br>**

**Továbblépni**

Tony kivett két bungalót Natashának és Clintnek, és maguknak Pepperrel, utána Steve javaslatára csatlakoztak a reggelizőkhöz. Az étkezőhelyiségben az internetkávézóval ellentétben viszont csak négy személyes asztalok voltak, és a társaság nem akarta már a nap elején asztaltologatással felhívni magára a figyelmet. Tasha és Clint Bruce-szal és Phil-lel ültek egy asztalnál, ahova még Peppernek az Ügynök szorított helyet, ám Tony már nem fért el. Ő és Steve így kénytelenek voltak Loki, Thor és Emily asztalához beszuszakolódni. A Milliárdos, aki persze pont Loki és Emily közé szorult „majd kicsordult az örömtől". Lokit szintúgy „szétvetette a boldogság". A Kapitány meg, aki Emily és Thor között ült, jót mulatott az acsarkodókon, miközben folyamatosan próbálta jobb belátásra téríteni őket.

- Hé, srácok, higgadjatok le! – kérte Steve, mikor Loki már a harmadik üvegpoharat törte szét dühében, Tony pedig a negyedik pohár gyümölcslevet öntötte ki, most kivételesen a terítő helyett Lokira. A negyedik pohár ekkor esett darabjaira a szitkozódó Varázsló markában.

- Tökéletesen nyugodt vagyok! – vágta rá Tony, remegve a dühtől.

- Mindjárt felrobbansz! – sóhajtotta a mellette ülő lány. – Talán jobb lenne, ha máshova ülnék...

- Azt hiszed, miattad történik? – kérdezte Loki fejcsóválva.

- Miért, nem? – csodálkozott Emily.

- Bosszant a sznob stílusa! – jelentette ki a Milliárdos, vádlón Lokira sandítva.

- Ha már a sznobságnál tartunk... – felelte a Mágus gúnyosan. – Ki is érkezett magángéppel?

- Ki is érkezett egy intergalaktikus fegyver által nyitott féreglyukon? – támadt vissza Tony.

- Azt nem önszántamból tettem! – emlékeztette Loki.

- Leszarom! – köpte Tony.

- Ó, szóval innen fúl a szél! – nézett rá Loki, feldühödve. – Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy ellenségek vagyunk? Hát, tudod mit?! Ha ennyire akarod, felőlem lehetünk azok!

- Felőlem is! – csattant fel Tony.

- Rendben! – fújtatta Loki.

- Rendben! – húzta fel az orrát Tony, és makacsul összefonta karjait maga előtt.

- Elég! – szidta őket Steve. – Fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint ellenkezni!

- Mi lehetne fontosabb, mint nem elfelejteni, amit a városommal tett? – Tony

- Elnézni a tény felett, hogy a városodnak nevezted! Mellesleg akkor ki is a sznob? – mutatott rá Loki.

- Kérlek, srácok! – szólalt meg újra Emily. – Ne marcangoljátok egymást!

- Ugyan, még csak vicsorognak – legyintett Thor. – A marcangolás nem így néz ki!

- Azt nem szeretném látni! – tudatta velük Emily határozottan.

- Én sem! – értett egyet Steve bőszen.

- Hé, mi folyik odaát? – kiáltott át Coulson gyanút fogva.

- Tony, ha megint te kezdted, esküszöm, hogy én...! – fenyegetőzött Pepper.

- Ó, Stark egy igazi angyal, a legválasztékosabb szókinccsel – ironizált Loki pofátlanul, fennhangon.

- Majd adok én neked angyalt! – sziszegte a barna, körszakállas férfi, és megragadta Loki nyakát. Majd addig fészkelődött, még mindketten a földön kötöttek ki, nagy robajjal lecsúszva a székről.

Ám Loki ekkor, felocsúdva a meglepetésből, kiszabadította magát, és felülre mászott. Most ő ragadta torkon a Zsenit. Mindketten nagyokat morogtak a másikra.

- Harcot akarsz, Stark? – sziszegte baljósan a képébe Loki. Zöld szemei veszélyt sugároztak. – Megkapod!

- Nem halaszthatnánk későbbre? – nyögte Tony, elbizonytalanodva.

- Látod, ez a baj az önhitt fajtáddal! – folytatta Loki fellengzősen. – Csak addig nagy a szájuk, míg csupán szavakkal küzdenek!

- A nagy szavakat te is kedveled! – védekezett Tony élelmesen.

Loki ravaszul elmosolyodott.

- De a nagy tetteket jobban!

- Megfojtani egy halandót dicső tettnek számít? – Tony

- Inkább szórakoztatónak. – Loki

- Elég a szórakozásból! – hangzott Coulson határozott hangja. Akkor vették csak észre, hogy mindenki őket figyeli, az Ügynök pedig felettük áll. – Eresszétek egymást, és álljatok fel!

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz? – kérdezte Loki pimaszul.

- Igen, mi lesz? – kérdezte Tony rekedt hangon, megoldást várva.

- Magadnak kerested a bajt! – rótta meg az Ügynök a Zsenit, a legkevesebb együttérzés nélkül. Loki elégedetten elmosolyodott, de Phil ettől még nem engedett neki. – Ez a reakció mégsem elfogadható, egyikőtöktől sem! Nézzetek körbe, mindenki titeket figyel! Úgy viselkedtek, mint az állatok!

- Én nem vagyok állat! – ellenkezett Loki, megemelt állal.

- Akkor engedd el! – Phil

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és elengedte Tony-t, majd felállt az Ügynök mellé. Tony hörögve kapkodott levegő után. Majd mikor Emily felajánlotta neki a karját, a segítségével feltápászkodott.

- Egyébként én sem! – jegyezte meg utólag.

- Bolond vagy, Tony! – jelentette ki a lány. – Te pedig Loki, kicsinyes! – Csalódottan fordított nekik hátat, és hagyta el a márványoszlopokkal díszített étkezőhelyiséget.

- Emily, várj! – kiáltotta Steve, és utána iramodott. Részben felelősnek érezte magát a történtekért, mert annyira erőltette Loki és Tony megbékélését, hogy talán pont az volt a gond. Másrészt nem akarta magára hagyni a láthatóan érzelmileg labilis állapotban lévő lányt. Szörnyű helyzet lehet ez neki. Emily ekkor már eltűnt a folyosón, a szőke férfi pedig pár másodperccel utána.

Phil idegesen nézett a két jómadárra.

- Ezt megint jól megcsináltátok! – szidta őket, azzal mérgesen visszaült az asztalához. Bruce és Pepper csodálkozva néztek rá, amiért annyiban hagyja a dolgot, Clint és Tasha viszont jól elvoltak az evéssel. Ők megszokták már az efféle hatalmas konfliktusokat, drámákat.

- Most meg mit néztek?! – kérdezte őket idegesen az Ügynök. – Nem fogok több időt ostoba, gyerekes marhákra pazarolni! – Kieresztve a gőzt folytatta a reggelijét. A Doktor és Pep összenéztek, majd váltottak pár semleges szót a kávéról, és ők is követték példáját.

Loki és Tony megrökönyödve álltak ott, ahol egy perce is, és értetlenkedve néztek egymásra.

- Kicsinyesek lennénk? – kérdezte Loki.

- Csak te! – mondta Tony. – Én bolond vagyok.

- És ostoba! – egészítette ki Loki kegyesen.

- Gyerekes! – vágott vissza Tony dacosan.

- Még csak azt kéne! – Loki

- Nem akarok marha lenni! – Tony

- Akkor végre befejezhetnétek! – lépett a delikvensek mellé Thor. Csupán megjelenésével tekintélyt sugárzott. – Megrémisztitek az embereket!

- Emily dühös rám az idegesítő öcséd miatt! – panaszolta Tony.

- Rám is dühös, a bosszantó „barátod" miatt – így Loki.

- Hát nem veszitek észre?! Ti magatok vagytok az oka! – dörmögte a Villámok Ura. – Ha acsarkodni akartok, a ti dolgotok, de akkor csináljátok máshol. Senki sem kíváncsi rá, mindent elrontotok!

- Nem akartam elrontani... – motyogta Loki, némi megbánással.

- Én pedig nem akarok elmenni – sóhajtotta Tony, megrázva magát.

- Mily' meglepő! – gúnyolódott Loki újból, de meglepődött. Tony nem várt módon reagált rá.

- Emily a barátom, nagyon jó barátom... – magyarázta a Milliárdos, Loki meg csak nézett rá, hogy most minek kezd lelkizésbe. – Nem azért utaztam ide, és békültem ki veled, hogy elveszítsem! Vissza akarom szerezni, nem fájdalmat okozni neki!

- Nekem mi közöm ehhez? – vonta fel Loki a szemöldökét. A Zseni őszintesége meglepte.

- Tőled akartam vissza szerezni! – vallotta be Tony, zaklatottan. – Nem tetszett, hogy ilyen közel kerültetek egymáshoz!

- És most már tetszik? – érdeklődött Thor.

- Dehogy! – Tony

- Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezett rá Loki, kajánul vigyorogva.

- Nem úgy, ahogy gondolod! – világosította fel a Milliárdos. – De nem örülök neki, hogy a legjobb barátom egy veszélyes, kiszámíthatatlan idegennel lóg együtt!

- Ha csak ez aggaszt, tőlem nem kell féltened. Mondtam, hogy nem ártanék neki! – Loki

- Miért bíznék benned? - Tony

- Mert Emily megteszi? – Loki

- Ki nem állhatlak! FOGTAD?! – tört ki Starkból váratlanul nyíltan. Nem akarta hagyni, hogy a dolgok eddig fajuljanak, de már késő volt. Olyan erővel ordított, hogy az megint rájuk terelte nyugodtan reggelizni próbáló társaik figyelmét. Phil mérgesen fordult a barna férfi felé.

- És ha jól vélem, ez nem csupán New York miatt van így – állapított meg Loki hidegvérrel.

- New York, New York... – ismételgette Tony ingerülten, össze-vissza hadonászva kezeivel. – Szarok New York-ra! Emily a lényeg, hát nem érted?! Azt hittem, elárult miattad, azt hittem, téged választott helyettem! Helyettünk! Nem bíztam benne!

Társai, főként Loki feszült csendben hallgatták a Zseni heves vallomását, de csupán a Mágus érezte úgy, hogy joga van, mi több kötelessége közbeszólni.

- Stark! Ezt nem itt kellene elintéznünk – jegyezte meg, erőltetett nyugalommal. Sajnos nem sikerült jobb belátásra térítenie a férfit. Tony tovább hisztizett, Phil és barátai pedig tehetetlenül, sajnálattal nézték.

- Amikor megláttam veled... – Tony feszülten szívta magába a levegőt, és folytatta az önostromlást. – egy percet sem adtam magamnak, hogy belegondoljak, miért teszi. Amikor rátok akadtunk..., nem hallgattam meg a magyarázatát, azonnal rátámadtam. Sértődötten, igazságtalanul...

- Stark...! – ingatta a fejét Loki. Meglehetősen kellemetlenül érezte magát az idegbajos férfi kirohanásának célpontjaként. Mintha egész picit meg is sajnálta volna a balgát, de ez alig érződött kemény hangján.

- Megkínoztam, te pedig megmentetted! – folytatta Tony összeomolva. – Pont te! Ha te nem vagy ott, meg is ölhettem volna a barátomat! MEGVÉDTED, TŐLEM! Hogy maradhatnék ezek után épeszű?! Hogy tűrhetnélek meg a közelemben, amikor minden átkozott pillanatban eszembe juttatod, hová süllyedtem?!

- Stark... – szólította meg Loki, ezúttal jelentősen több megértéssel, és türelemmel. Ez a szegény flúgos tényleg nagyon elszúrta. Nem értette, miért sajnálja ennyire...

- ...Elárultam őt... – mondta Tony elfúló hangon. Megsemmisülve Loki szemeibe pillantott, majd sebesen hátat fordított mindenkinek, és remegve kapta szája elé a kezét. – Elárultam... – motyogta maga elé.

- Megbocsátott neked! – emlékeztette Pepper komoly hangon. Végre sikerült megszólalnia.

- Az nem számít semmit! – Tony idegbajosan rázta a fejét.

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Phil, gyanút fogva, hogy Zseni barátjával talán valami nincs rendben, agyilag. Mármint komolyabban. Tony erősen zihált.

- A csata óta néha elveszít önmagát – válaszolta Pep halkan. – Éjszakánként rémálmok gyötrik, pánikrohama van...

- A pánikrohamok Emilynél is előfordultak – jegyezte meg Bruce. – Az elmúlt tragédiák komolyabb hatással voltak ránk, mint számítottam.

Tovább vitatkoztak a lehetséges lelki sérülésekről, ám Tony már az elejét sem hallotta. A „nem számít" után fogta magát, és elsietett a mosdók felé. Belépett a férfiaknak fenntartott helyiségbe, és nagyot rókázott az egyik fülkében. Elgyengült tagokkal támaszkodott a műanyag falakra. Csak arra nem számított, hogy pont most fogja kirohanásának tárgya megzavarni. Loki ugyanis nem bírta megállni, hogy utána menjen. Talán Emily volt az oka, de érthetetlen kísértést érzett, hogy beszéljen a Milliárdos fejével.

Berontott a mellékhelyiségbe. Még időt sem adott Stark-nak a csodálkozásra, kirántotta a fülkéből, és a kijárat felé lökte. Tony ellenkezni próbált, de torkán akadt a szó. Loki miden magyarázat nélkül végigvonszolta a narancs márványfolyosón, és nem fékezett le, amíg egy megfelelően elhagyatott helyre nem értek. A biciklitárolóknál körbenézett, senki sem követte őket. A falnak döntötte a tanácstalan férfit, balját pedig a mellkasának nyomta, hogy ne is jusson eszébe elmenekülni. Jobbjával a vállát tartotta.

Mélyen, fürkészően a Zseni barna szemeibe fúrta tekintetét, de nem látott mást, csak bűntudatot, és önmarcangolást. Tony végleg megtört, még ahhoz sem érzett elég erőt magában, hogy védekezni próbáljon. Bambán, nézett maga elé, amivel Lokit még mindig sikerült meglepnie. _Ennyire mélyen érintette volna önmaga elvesztése?_ – csodálkozott magában a Varázsló. _Ennyit a végtelen rátartiságáról!_

- Figyelj ide, Stark! – szólította meg Loki határozottan. A barna férfi alig reagált, így erősebb hangon, a falnak nyomva megismételte. – Figyelj!

- Mit akarsz? – nyögte a Zseni.

- Hogy én mit akarok?! Jössz itt nekem az önsajnálatoddal, és még azon agyalsz, hogy én mit akarok?!

- Nem agyalok semmin...

- Jobb lenne, ha mielőbb összeszednéd magad!

- Hogyan? – Tony őszintén meglepődött a Mágus nem várt szolidaritásán.

Loki nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt belekezdett mondókájába. Még mindig nem értette, miért teszi. Egyiken sem.

- Mindketten követtünk el hibákat. Azt hiszed, neked a legrosszabb?! Sokkal jobban tudom nálad, milyen elveszteni önmagad! – Áthatóan a Zseni bizonytalan tekintetébe nézett, hogy nyomatékot adjon hangjának. – Amikor megtörtént, szörnyűbb dolgokat tettem, mint azt te valaha fel tudnád fogni! Azt hiszed, Midgard lerohanása volt a legrosszabb?! – Tony döbbenten, összehúzva magát hallgatta a Mágus katartikus beszámolóját. Loki ekkor még ijesztőbb hangon folytatta. - Tévedsz! El sem tudod képzelni, miket tettem a Világokban, jóval a Tesseract befolyása előtt! De had adjak egy tippet! ...A te bolygódon akarnak a legkevesebben holtan látni!

- Miért ...mondod el ezt nekem? – nyögte Tony csodálkozva, kissé megrettenve a Mágus szavainak súlyától.

- Miért mondtad nekem, amiket mondtál? – kérdezett vissza Loki jogosan.

- Nem tudom... Csak úgy kibukott... – tördelte az ujjait a Zseni. Az Asgardi varázsló karjának nyomása kezdett meglehetősen kényelmetlenné válni.

- Tettem dolgokat, amikre nem vagyok büszke, de tovább léptem. Emily segített – felelte végül Loki, – és Thor rávilágított. Ha hagyom, hogy a múlt tettei kísértsenek, a jövő értelmetlenné válik. Elég szörnyű a múlt önmagában is, nem kívánom többször átélni. – Közelebb hajolt a Zsenihez, aki félve nézett a szemébe. – A hibáidat juttatom az eszedbe? Felvilágosítanálak, hogy ezzel te is az enyémeket idézed, és ez koránt sem boldogít! Felejtsd el a múltat, Antony, mielőtt én próbálom meg elfeledtetni veled! – utasította Loki határozottan. Szavait még keményebbé és személyesebbé tette, hogy immár keresztnevén szólította a halandó férfit.

Tony kezdetben alig kapott levegőt. _Loki most valóban törődik az érzéseivel, vagy csupán rohadtul önző már megint? _De a Zseni akkor ráeszmélt, hogy jelenleg mégis talán ő volt egocentrikusabb. Loki szavainak mélységétől kispályás önsanyargatóak érezte magát.

- Képes lennél rá? – kérdezte végül, reménykedve.

Loki idegesen, de annál jobban csodálkozva Stark értetlenségén, sóhajtott a reakcióján.

- Hidd el nekem, nem akarod, hogy megpróbáljam!

- Elengednél végre? – nyekeregte Tony kedvetlenül.

- A megrögzött hisztijeid nem vezetnek sehova! – oktatta ki Loki. – Emily reménytelenül szeret téged, szóval jobban teszed, ha te is tovább lépsz!

- Miért, ha nem, mit teszel? – kérdezte Tony kihívóan, de hamar nyelt egy nagyot, ahogy Loki rejtelmes, zöld tekintete újból találkozott az övével.

- Semmit – válaszolta a legnagyobb nyugalommal. – A te gondod, nem az enyém! De jusson eszedbe, hogy a nyavalygással se a múlton, se a jelenen nem változtatsz! Ami megtörtént, megtörtént! – jelentette ki, magát is meglepő magabiztossággal.

A Mágus úgy vélte, neki is most sikerült igazán elengedni a múltat, és megbékélni a jövő ígéretével. Titokban még büszke is volt magára, hogy mindezt ki tudta mondani. Jobban érezte magát tőle. Egy utolsó lökés, és komoly nézés után eleresztette a Zsenit, és hátrált néhány lépést.

Tony megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, de ez a megkönnyebbülés csak fizikai értelemben jött létre. Legbelül még mindig marta a kétség, két tűz között hánykolódott. A hibáival való megbékélés, vagy örök önmarcangolás között.

- Hogy léphetnék túl azon, hogy majdnem megöltem a barátomat?! – szólalt meg végül.

- Én a fivéremet – vont vállat Loki. – Mellesleg ne engem kérdezz. Talán megértelek, de még mindig neheztelek rád, amiért végtelenül ostobán viselkedtél a kockával! Valóban nagy hiba volt a kezedbe venni, és minél többször emlegeted, annál kevésbé lesz kedvem elnézni neked!

- Elnézni? Te... elnézed nekem?!

- Ahogy mondtam, mindenki hibázik. De ragaszkodni a hibáidhoz gyötrelmes és ésszerűtlen.

- Szóval ragaszkodom hozzájuk?!

- Elfelejted, és újra kezdjük, ahogy ígértük, vagy sem?

- Én nem... Fogalmam sincs... – zsörtölődött Tony határozatlanul.

- Tégy, ami akarsz, Antony! – hagyta rá Loki, és bosszúsan sóhajtott. Hátat fordított az fafejűnek, és az étkező felé vette az irányt.

Tony feszülten és hüledezve nézett utána. _Most komolyan Loki oktatta ki a továbblépésről?! És igaza van? A múlt hibáihoz való ragaszkodás, az önostromlás megmérgezi a jelenét? Mert segíteni valóban nem segít._ _De miért képtelen akkor elfelejteni azt a fájdalmas tekintetet, amivel Emily nézett rá akkor? Lokinak miért sikerült?_ Úgy érezte, bármennyire szeretne tovább lépni, képtelen rá, még ha ezzel Emily ellen cselekszik is újból. _Csak a lány meg nem tudja...! De megfogja..._

- Várj! – kiáltott erőtlenül Loki után, aki alig néhány méterre távolodott tőle.

- Mi van? – fordult vissza a fekete hajú kissé türelmetlenül.

- Újra akarom kezdeni!

- Ki akadályoz?

- Én – nyögte a Zseni elfúló hangon. – Nem tudok csak úgy tovább lépni. – Loki várakozóan tekintett rá. – Mi van, ha megteszem újból? Ha újra elvesztem a fejem?

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, majd rávette magát és kelletlenül közelebb lépett hozzá.

- A fejedet nem tudom garantálni, de egyfelől biztosíthatlak. Aki egyszer elveszíti önmagát, túlságosan is megretten, hogy újból megtegye. Még te sem vagy olyan ostoba, hogy kétszer elkövesd ugyanazt a hibát. Talán elveszted az irányítást, talán mértéktelen leszel, de nem Emilyvel szemben.

- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?

- Mert hiába bosszant fel néha végzetesen a fivérem, egy pillanatra sem tudom újból elfogadni a vágyat, ami New Yorkban tört rám, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra végezzek vele! – vallotta be Loki, elgondolkodva, majd hozzá tette. – Emily is néha elveszti a fejét, de tudom, hogy Townsville óta egyszer sem ártott kegyetlenül embereknek.

- Ez olyan hiba, amit bőven elég egyszer elkövetni... – mondta Tony végül, megértve, magába nézve. – És amit nem lehet semmissé tenni. Köszönöm, hogy rávilágítottál – sóhajtotta rosszkedvűen.

- Nem tesz semmit – vont vállat Loki. Már indult is volna, ha nem érzi át egy pillanatra az előtte álló halandó reménytelenségét, és magányát. Neki ott volt Emily, amikor tovább kellett lépnie, hogy segítsen, de Tony egyedül van. Egyedül a dilemmákkal, mert Emily megértése nem tudott elég lenni a számára. Tudta, hogy még megbánja, amit tenni készül, de frusztráló jótékonysága nem hagyta nyugodni. _Talán Midgard teszi, hogy elpuhult, mint annak idején fivére?_

Tony a földet bámulta, de döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, amikor megérezte Loki kezét a vállán. Nem tudta mire vélni, habár titokban pont jól esett neki most egy támogató érintés.

- Mi tört...?! – bukott ki belőle, de a mondat végét le kellett nyelnie. Loki ugyanis magához rántotta, és határozottan átölelte egy pillanatra. A Zseni nem győzött csodálkozni, mialatt a korábban „idegbeteg északi idegennek" elkönyvelt fekete hajú férfi nagyvonalúan magához szorította.

Mereven nézetek a távolba egymás válla felett. Közben Tony furcsa módon kellemsebben kezdte érezni magát, és valahogy már nem is tűnt olyan fontosnak ostoroznia magát a történtekért. Ellazult. _Loki segített volna neki túljutni a mélyponton? Miért? _Tekintete megenyhült, és akaratlanul is visszaölelte a Mágust. Megérezve megkönnyebbülését, Loki is lágyabban fürkészte a trópusi fákat a közelben. Férfias mozdulatokat tettek, mégis érzelmesen hatott.

Madarak csivitelése törte meg a szokatlan csendet.

Másodpercek múltán a Mágus úgy érezte, elérte a kívánt hatást. Nagy levegőt vett, és enyhítve a szorításon eltolta magától a Zsenit. Ő viszont ösztönösen húzta vissza magához még néhány pillanatra. Ezt meglepően egyiken sem bánták, de természetesen soha nem tettek rá említést. Ahogy az egész dologról tudták már a legelején, hogy szigorúan köztük marad. Mit is szólnának mások a nagy bromance-hez?

Lassan sikerült kibontakozniuk az ölelésből. Nagyot szippantva a langyos, sós-párás levegőből hátráltak pár lépést, és néztek egymás szemébe. Loki inkább nyugodtan, de a Milliárdos kissé elbizonytalanodva.

- Ezt meg miért csináltad? – vont kérdőre a másikat Tony.

Loki jobb ötlet híján széttárta a karjait.

- Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs. Reméltem, hogy talán lenyugszol.

- A fura az... – sandított oldalra a Zseni, elmerengve, majd visszafordult a feketéhez, - hogy megtörtént!

- Az volt a cél.

- Köszönöm...

- Szívesen, Antony – felelte Loki, már megint a vártnál több kedvességgel. Ezt ellensúlyozni kívánván, visszafogottan megveregette a Zseni vállát, majd visszaindult az étkezőbe. Ám ezúttal sem jutott tovább néhány lépésnél..

- Várj! Akkor mi... most..?! – kérdezte Tony, jelentősen zavarba jőve. – Barátok vagyunk? – Hangján érződött, hogy nem lenne igazán ínyére a dolog.

Loki tekintetéből hasonló távolságtartás sugárzott.

- Ahhoz azért valamivel több kell – válaszolta, halványan elvigyorodva. Majd méltóságát megőrizve végleg magára hagyta az újból ép önbecsülésű férfit.

- Még szerencse! – dörmögte maga elé Tony, és ő is visszaindult az étkezőbe. Biztos volt benne, hogy sem ő, sem Loki nem fogja említeni a történteket, és az alibi céljából várt is néhány percet a folyosón, mielőtt utána caplatott. Elfelejteni, amit tett érte, mégsem tudta. Úgy érezte, titokban sokáig hálás lesz az egyre kiismerhetetlenebb Mágusnak.

...

- Loki? Merre voltál? – kérdezte Thor izgatottan, amikor a fekete férfi besétált az étkező aulájába.

- Jártam egyet – vont vállat a Mágus.

- Már azt hittem, hogy Antony-val verekedtek. De reméltem, hogy mégsem, mert nem hallottam üvöltéseket és ütéseket – magyarázta a szőke hevesen.

- Nem láttam a „barátodat" – nyugtatta meg Loki, rezzenéstelen arccal hazudva fivére képébe, a szokás kedvéért kigúnyolva a _barát_ szót. – Talán kint rókázik a mosdóban.

- Hm... – sóhajtotta Thor, megsajnálva a Zsenit, majd folytatta a reggelijét, amihez Loki is csatlakozott.

Lokit legbelül kellemes érzés töltötte el, hogy tudta, Antony már újra normális. Talán egyszer barátok is lesznek, ki tudja? Ha nem nézi első találkozásuk körülményeit, a fickónak sajátosan vagány, és szórakoztató stílusa van.

Néhány perc múlva a szemközti asztalnál ülők távozni készültek. Clint és Natasha már akkor elindult beköltözni az új szállásukra, amikor Loki visszaért. Most pedig Phil, Bruce és Pepper is befejezték az étkezést. Elköszöntek, majd magukra hagyták a nagyétkű ázokat. Tony épp akkor érkezett, amikor ők kifelé haladtak az aula bejáratán. A szőke nő és a barna férfi váltottak néhány pillantást, mire az üzletasszony megbocsátóan nézett szerelmére.

- Maradok még kicsit – mondta Tony, elnézést kérő hangon. Phil és Bruce némi hezitálás után megenyhülve bólintottak felé.

- A szobában várlak – felelte Pep, fokokkal kedvesebben, mint korábban beszéltek. – De lehet, hogy már a napon leszek! – kacsintott a férfire, akit titkon a világon a legjóképűbbnek tartott. Majd új és régi barátaival távozott.

Tony vágyakozva nézett utána, majd a rózsaszín felhőből felocsúdva fejezte be útját Lokiék asztalához. Immár csak ők maradtak a társaságból.

- Antony, minden rendben? – kérdezte Thor aggodalmasan. – Hol jártál?

- Rókáztam – felelte Tony tömören. Összenéztek Lokival, amit Thor szerencsére nem értett. A Zseni úgy érezte, ezek után talán még barátok is lehetnének, majd egyszer. Végül is az idegen csávó nem is annyira szörnyű, mint elsőre hitte. A fennhéjázó stílusa pedig bár bosszantó, de izgalmas, és valamilyen szinten saját önimádatára emlékezteti. Meg Thor is alapból nagyképű néha, és vele is milyen jól kijönnek, ennek ellenére.

- De már jobban vagy? – érdeklődött a szőke figyelmesen.

- Fogjuk rá! – Tony

- Leülsz? – kérdezte Loki előzékenyen, amivel nagy örömére bátyját is sikerült meglepnie. Tonyval csak elvigyorodtak a Thor arcán megjelenő értetlenségen.

- Miért ne? – egyezett bele Tony, és lazán lehuppant a két fivér közé. – ...Egyébként hogy csináljátok? – kérdezte. Mikorra ő egy pohár teát ivott meg, Thor elfogyasztott három tányér szalonnás tojást, Loki meg vagy nyolc csokis croassan-t, és nemrég hoztak két nagy tál gyümölcsöt.

- Micsodát? – kérdezett vissza Loki gyanútlanul.

- Hogy ennyit esztek, és nem leszek rosszul!

- Oh, ez semmi! – legyintett Thor, teli szájjal, két kenyérdarab között. – Látnál, mikor három hordó sört lenyomok odahaza!

- És hat kenyérrel, két teljes marhával, és öt hordó borral öblíti le – tette hozzá Loki, a poén kedvéért.

- Sajátos – vágott töprengő képet Tony. Lokira nézett, aki erre fivérével együtt elnevette magát. – Tudtam én, hogy csak vicceltek! – bizonygatta a Zseni.

- Valóban – értett egyet Thor sejtelmesen.

- Csak egy marháról és két hordó borról van szó! – javította ki magát Loki. Tony megforgatta a szemeit.

- Külföldiek!

...

**...**

- Emily! Emily várj! – kiabálta Steve a siető lány után. Már jóval a biciklitároló után voltak, a pálmákkal és színes orchideákkal szegélyezett sétálóúton, amikor sikerült beérnie. Emily kelletlenül megállt, feldúltan kapta felé a fejét. Barna szemeiből fájdalom és csalódottság, de ugyanakkora düh sugárzott.

- Mit akarsz, Steve?!

- Várj! – kérte a szőke férfi kedvesen, és megállt előtte. – Nem megyünk vissza?

- Eltaláltad! – vágta rá a lány gúnyosan, és tovább vágtatott az ellenkező irányba.

- Emily! Ne csináld már! - Megpróbálta tartani az iramot a lánnyal, de Emily figyelemre sem méltatta, vehemensen haladt előre. – Ugyan, ne legyél már ilyen makacs!

- Makacs?! – ismételte a boszorkány. – Makacs?! – harsogta idegesen. – Kibékülök mindkettejükkel, megbocsátok mindent, és még én vagyok MAKACS?!

- Oké, oké. Csak nyugodj meg! – próbálta Steve jobb belátásra téríteni. A lány vállához nyúlt, de Emily szikrázó szemekkel förmedt rá, és elütötte a kezét. – Emily, kérlek!

- Miért nem őket kéred, hogy viselkedjenek végre úgy, mintha rendelkeznének a legalapvetőbb stratégiai érzékkel?!

Steve felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ezt kifejtenéd?

- Magadtól ne esik le?! Hah, még szép! – gúnyolódott Emily. – A Földet kilenc másik világgal együtt ősi ellenség fenyegeti, azok ketten pedig másra sem fordítják az idejüket, mint lehetséges szövetségesekkel marakodnak!

- Nem várhatjuk el, hogy azonnal egymás karjaiba omoljanak – világított rá Steve, realitás szerint végiggondolva. Ő nem sejtette, hogy az elképzelhetetlen nemsokára megtörténik. – Ennek ellenére biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel elfogadják a másik jelenlétét.

Emilyt azonban legkevésbé sem sikerült meggyőznie.

- A csatát nagyrészt a külső körülmények, de a háborút mindig is a belső állapotok döntötték el. Ha nem szűnik meg a viszálykodás a Világokon belül, elveszünk! Ehhez képet még a közvetlen környezetünk is tűzben áll! Ki tudja, van-e annyi időnk...

- Megértem, mit érzel, és a háborúról való elgondolásod is közel helytálló. Ugyanakkor a viszályok jellemzően hatályukat vesztik, amikor feltűnik a színen egy közös ellenség.

- Mi van, ha túl későn vesszük észre? Ha a Sötétség közénk szivárog, miközben minket felemészt a harag és megvetés?

- Ezek olyan kérdések, amiket nem helyes feltenni! Ha válaszolnék, már azzal számításba venném mindkét lehetőséget, ami elképzelhetetlen.

- Akkor ennyi?! Maradsz továbbra is naiv hazaimádó, aki feltétel nélkül hisz a felebaráti összefogásban?

Steve megállt, és megragadva a lány karját is, őt is megállította. Emily kénytelen volt lefékezni, és a Kapitány határozott tekintetébe nézni.

- Nem vagyok naiv, és kiváltképp nem hiszek ingatag ideákban! Láttam dolgokat, amiket senkinek sem kívánok, könyörtelen mészárlásokat, kíméletlen hadjáratokat. Értelmetlen összetűzést, emberek között. Végeláthatatlan kegyetlenséget és mérgező hatalomvágyat. Abban a brutális, háborúban nőttem fel, ami örökre sebet hagyott maga után a Földön, hogy hihetnék ezek után az eredendő jóságban?!

- ...Sajnálom, nem úgy értettem – sóhajtotta Emily. Jelentősen visszavett a korábbi indulatból. – Nem gondoltam komolyan, amikor naivnak neveztelek.

- Tudom – válaszolta Steve elnézően. Emily kissé csodálkozott ezen. A férfi ekkor elengedte a karját.

- Nem vagy ...dühös?

- Szóval még mindig nem ismersz, hiába segítettem – csóválta meg a fejét Steve, de nem túl elítélően. - Csúnyább dolgokat kell ahhoz tenned, hogy engem feldühíts, nem a becsületemet megsérteni.

- Valóban nem ismerlek eléggé – mosolyodott el Emily halványan. Korábbi feszültsége eloszlani látszott.

- Mindezt azért mondtam el neked, hogy kijelenthessem: mindezek ellenére hiszek abban, hogy ha nagy a tét, képesek leszünk mások érdekeit a sajátunk elé helyezni. Akár továbbra is utálni fogják egymást, akár találnak módot az együttélésre, ez nem fogja megakadályozni őket abban, hogy szükség esetén, egy oldalon harcoljanak. Mind Loki, mind Tony többre értékeli a hazáját, mint a büszkeségét.

- Ez igaz! Loki végül képtelen volt megválni a Világoktól, Tony pedig mindenét feláldozta volna. Remélem, hogy nem tévedsz, Steve – sóhajtotta a lány. – De azért sejted már, igaz, hogy ez az egész csak kifogás volt, leginkább érzelmi okokból emészt a szembenállásuk?

- Kezdesz kiismerni – mosolygott rá ravaszul a Katona. – De talán így már te is belátod, hogy elsősorban elfogulatlanul kell a dologhoz hozzáállnunk. Ebben az értelemben az ellenség-szövetséges kérdés megoldódni látszik.

- Arra célzol, hogy nem szabad lett volna ennyire személyesen vennem?

- Pontosan arra! Amit a kertben műveltél... Nem mondom, sikeres taktika, de legkevésbé sem formális. Minden más esetben eredménytelennek bizonyult volna.

- Nem tehetem magam egy alku tárgyává, az irracionális, tudom – ismerte be a lány. - De hirtelen nem jutott eszembe más megoldás.

- Éppen ezért mondom, hogy felejtsük el! – javasolta Steve. – Az egészet. Tonyval kibékültetek, ő és Loki pedig fizikailag fegyverszünetet kötöttek, nos, megközelítőleg. – Barátilag, egyúttal komoly tekintettel a lány vállára helyezte a kezét. Emily már nem rázta le magáról, hanem cserébe ő is a férfi sokat látott szemébe nézett. – Te megtetted, amit tehettél, többet, mint vártuk tőled – mondta őszinte elismeréssel. – De már nem csak rajtad áll, ne légy telhetetlen! Elégedj meg azzal, hogy elérted az fő célod! Tisztáztad Lokit előttünk. Végül is ezért hagytad el a tornyot alapból, nem igaz?

- Igaz – felelte a lány, meggondolva mindazt, amit a Kapitány mondott neki. – Hagytam, hogy az érzelmeim elvakítsanak, újból, holott megfogadtam magamnak, hogy mindent csupán a Föld érdekében teszek, azért hoztam el Lokit is. Tönkre is vághattam volna mindent ennyi szubjektivitás belekeverésével, igaz?

- Igaz – bólintott Steve, de nem mutatott haragot a lány felé, helyette átkarolta. – De nem várhatjuk el senkitől, hogy egy mélyebben személyessé váló helyzetben teljesen kizárja az érzelmeket. Gyere! Itt van az a bár, ahova az érkezésünk estéjén kiültünk!

Emily oldalra néztek. Valóban ott állt a távolban a lila-zöld színű bárpult, és a kikövezett szabadtéri terasz a trópusi virágoskert közepében, ahol Lokival is táncoltak. Öt napja is van már, hogy egy szkander bajnoksággal megalapozták kapcsolatukat a fiúk. Vajon jó ötlet nosztalgiázni? Egy módon tudhatják meg.

- Megigyunk valamit? – kérdezte a lány beleegyezően, kissé még bizonytalanul, de visszakarolva a Kapitányt.

- Meghívlak egy koktélra! – ajánlotta Steve, és a lány bizonytalanságát eloszlatni kívánván közelebb húzta magához. Elindultak a bejárati keskeny térkő ösvény felé. – Phil ellenezné, de úgy érzem, most szükséged van rá! – kacsintott kedvesen a lányra.

- Azt nagyon jól érzed – bólintotta Emily, és érzelmileg, de részben fizikailag is kimerülten dőlt neki kissé a férfi karjának, aki természetesen odaadóan nyújtott neki támaszt.

...

A pincér két izgalmasan díszített pina colada-t tett a kétszemélyes, márványlappal borított körasztalra, majd bólintva vendégei felé távozott.

- Köszönjük – mondta Steve udvariasan, mialatt Emily kezdeti zavarán enyhítve már bele is kortyolt az kókuszos-ananászos, jeges italba. – Szóval csak azt akartam korábban mondani – folytatta a Kapitány, - hogy nem gond, ha néha érzelmi oldalról közelítjük meg a problémát. Mindig szem előtt kell tartanod, azonban, hogy a körülmények ezt engedik-e! Következésképpen, ha a probléma elsősorban hivatalos és stratégiai, a részrehajlás negatív eredményt hozhat.

Steve is belekortyolt az italába, Emily pedig figyelmesen hallgatta tovább. Valami megváltozott benne, ami már a „vakáció" első napjaiban elkezdődött. Néhány kezdeti kirohanás és „ártalmatlan" szórakozás ellenére, jobban odafigyelt arra, amit tapasztaltabb társai mondtak neki. Nem, mintha eddig nem tisztelte volna őket, de New York-ig mindig saját belátása szerint cselekedett. Azóta viszont, a csata és a szigeten történtek után mélyebben belegondolt Phil, Steve, Bruce és alkalomadtán a többiek mondanivalójába. Már nem érezte úgy, hogy a szabályokkal megfojtani, a tanácsokkal kioktatni akarják.

Talán pont a csata kíméletlensége, majd Loki története indították meg benne a változást. Rájött, hogy a világ valóban kegyetlen, és igazságtalan, és olyannyira, hogy egyedül sosem változtathat rajta, ráadásul ronthat is, ha a komoly helyzeteket egyedül próbálja megoldani. Ösztönösen védte az ártatlanokat, de New York-ban rá kellett jönnie, hogy e nemes vággyal önmagában semmire sem megy. A Gonosz alattomos és aljas, a Sötétség hatalmas. Szervezetten, megfontoltan kell ellene küzdeni, szükség esetén félredobva minden személyes érdeket és önhittséget. Aki saját ingatag döntési helyett egy következetes stratégiának engedelmeskedik, az mit sem veszít méltóságából.

Ezért döntött úgy, hogy végig hallgatja Steve-et, és nem veszi sértésnek, vagy szidalomnak a dolgot. Mert tudta, hogy a Kapitány nem annak, hanem tanácsnak és útmutatásnak szánta. Őszinte szívéből védte volna sajátjait, de Coulson és Rogers, sőt még Fury is nekik szentelte az életét. Ezt ő is tudta, de eddig túl keményfejű volt belátni ennek a lényegét. Ők is ugyanúgy a legjobbat akarják népüknek, és mivel jelentősen nagyobb tapasztalattal rendelkeznek, végre el kellene kezdenie bíznia az ítélőképességükben.

Eddig csupán arra vágyott, hogy benne bízzanak meg feltétel nélkül, nem csoda, hogy csupán Phil volt képes rá. Nem könnyű meglátni a bizalom helyét egy öntörvényű, makacs lányban, akármennyire odaadó és önzetlen is az emberekkel. A bizalom alapja az alázat. Emily már sejtette, hogy ha nem tette ki volna Fury-t annak a kényszernek, hogy minden parancs után aggódnia kelljen, vajon ellen szegül-e neki, talán könnyebben megbízott volna benne. Vagyis az ereje megfelelő használata mellett a döntései helyességében is.

Most, hogy belegondolt, Rogers és főnökei mennyi mindenen mehettek keresztül, végig a közjóért, az igazságosságért, a békéért küzdve, kicsit el is szégyellte magát, amiért nem csak hogy nem bízott eléggé bennük, hanem mert néha még vissza is feleselt. Személyeskedett, nem gondolta át, a szerint ítélt, ami először az eszébe ötlött. Az eszközt, és nem a végső célt látta maga előtt, és nem bízott abban, hogy elöljárói látják annak létjogosultságát, az eszközök értelmét. Jót akart, de nem a helyes módon cselekedett, nem mindig.

De most már látta, Steve kifejezetten erre irányuló szavak nélkül is megértette vele. Ezért érezte úgy, hogy mindent rosszul csinál, talán ezért is volt annyira feszült. Loki ezt az egyet rosszul látta. Talán benne volt az ereje korlátozása, a szórakozás hiánya, de nem ez volt az elsődleges ok. Emily két tűz között őrlődött, és mind ezidáig észre sem vette. Sejtette, de csak most világosodott meg előtte. Önmagával nem jutott dűlőre, mind az érzelmeit, mind az elméjét ellentétek gyötörték.

Szeretet volna megbízni feletteseiben, de el-elbizonytalanodott. Elbizonytalanodott érzelmileg, mert elméjével még nem tudott tovább látni az eszköznél, főleg hogy a SHIELD-hez hasonló óriás szervezeteknél a végső célt még sokszor az egységparancsnokok parancsnokai sem látják. Néha még az igazgató is csak egy szeletét tudja annak. A józan ész viszont azt diktálta, hogy követni kell a parancsokat, mert úgy a helyes. De másrészt megint megakasztották a puszta tények, amikkel tisztában volt, és még inkább az ellenkezés felé hajlott.

Most viszont megértette.

Annyi idő után sikerült megbíznia mások ítélőképességében, és jóakaratában. Persze, most sem fogadott volna el parancsot egy mészárlásra, de könnyebben teljesített volna minden mást. Nem veszekedett volna Fury-val, akár jogosan, akár jogtalanul szidja le az igazgató. S nem dacoskodott volna Coulsonnal sem, ha az Ügynök valamit magyaráz neki, mert már tudta, hogy semmi képen sem rosszat akarnak neki, vagy a civileknek.

Néha áldozatokat kell hozni a nagyobb jó érdekében, egy rossz döntést meghozni a még rosszabb helyett. Ezt pedig megtenni önmagában is embert próbáló, nem hiányzik még egy kételkedő, veszélyes képességgel rendelkező fiatal a képben. És Emily már biztos volt benne, hogy bármit kért tőle Nick, vagy Phil az egy sokkal magasabb szinten az ő, és mindenki más érdekét szolgálta. Ő pedig sokszor kétségbe vonta ezt. De soha többé – határozta el. Ha a dolog csak így működik, fel kell nőnie a feladathoz!

New York-ban megtapasztalta, hogy a csapatmunkához elengedhetetlen a bizalom és engedelmesség. Márpedig a Vezér ellen együtt kellesz kiállniuk! Nem kockáztathatja az esélyeiket, csak mert ő máshogy csinálná. Főleg nem azért, mert nem bírja elviselni az érzelmi konfliktusokat! Steve-nek igaza van! Saját maga ellen cselekszik, amikor elfelejti, miért van, ahol, és szentimentálissá válik.

Tony a legjobb barátja, és egész megkedvelte Lokit, de nem fogja engedni, hogy a kettejük közötti ellentét a racionalitása kárára menjen. Ha ők megvannak így is szövetségesként, kit érdekel, mit gondolnak a másikról? Miért ne lehetne mindkettejükkel jóban? Ha ő igen, a két beképzelt sznob is képes lesz külön választanai a magánéletet a hivatalos kapcsolatoktól. A személyeskedésbe azért kezdett, hogy Loki megbízzon benne. Miután ezt elérte, ideje lenne kevesebb jelentőséget szentelnie a személyes kapcsolatnak, legalábbis annyira, hogy az ne zavarja meg a hivatalost, ahogy a vele szemben ülő mélykék szemű férfi kérte.

- Hidd el, én is szeretném, ha azok, akikkel várhatóan egy oldalon fogok harcolni, barátok is lennének – ment tovább Steve gondolat menetével. – Próbálkoztam is, talán túl erősen, és az volt a baj. Néha a barátságról le kell mondani a szövetség érdekében, még ha jobbnak tűnik is barátokkal együtt küzdeni, mint olyanokkal, akikkel csak egy érdek közös.

- De néha azért az egy érdekért könnyebb küzdeni, mint számosra odafigyelni – szólalt meg Emily, befejezve a Kapitány mondanivalóját.

Steve kissé meglepetten, de helyeslően nézett a szemébe.

- Úgy vélem, ez azt jelenti, hogy megértetted a lényeget.

Emily bólintott.

- Sejtettem már, de eddig képtelen voltam elég komolyan venni. ...Komolyan venni, hogy elgondolkodjak a tanácsokon, amit adnak nekem.

- Phil említette, hogy bármikor kiakadsz, ha irányítani akar – jegyezte meg Steve, visszaemlékezve.

- Egyfolytában – vallotta be a lány.

- Pedig neki ez a dolga – magyarázta Steve nyugodtan, de komoly hangon. - Hogy tanácsokat, de elsősorban utasításokat és irányt adjon neked.

- Tudom. És végre sikerült megértenem. Nem volt szép, amikor úgy véltem, ellenem irányul – sóhajtotta Emily, megérett hozzáállással. – Sőt, hálásnak kellene lennem, hogy egyáltalán hivatalon kívül is foglakozott velem, és tanácsokat adott! Ő is és Fury is. Hálátlan egy beosztott voltam! – Ezt már kissé lazább stílusban, de ugyanolyan mélységgel mondta.

- Egy újabb történet, amit felrakhatsz a polcra – mosolyodott el Steve. Fury valóban „panaszkodott" a lányra, és mikor Coulson védte, az is egyértelművé tette Emily hibáit még a Központban. De örömmel látta, hogy a lány kezd rádöbbenni azokra. – Viszont azt elárulnád, hogy hogy jutottál idáig a társaink ügye után?

- Csak elgondolkodtam, hogyan jutottam a szigetre elsősorban. Miért éreztem úgy, hogy valamit rosszul csinálok... – Beleivott a koktéljába, majd nagy levegőt vett.

Most Steve-en volt a sor, hogy meghallgassa a lányt. Türelmesen bólintott, mire Emily rászánva magát folytatta.

- Önfejű voltam, nem tudtam megérteni, hogy nem az a legjobb megoldás, amit én látok. Egészen New York-ig kétségbe vontam a feletteseim ítéletét, és nem teljesítettem egy parancsot, ha nem tetszett. Azt hittem, átlátom a helyzetet, és a saját fejem után mentem. De most látom csak, hogy Fury nem igazságtalanul üvöltözött velem. Önhittségemhez képest tapasztalatlan voltam. Nagyobb kockázatot jelentettem, mint az erőm maga...

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, beismervén hibáját. Bűntudattal nézett a Kapitány szemébe, ám Steve nem volt dühös rá még mindig.

Ő már rég tudta a lány előnytelen tulajdonságait, ismerte hibáit. Fury mindent elmondott neki New York előtt a lányról, és a többiekről, mert az együttműködés szempontjából elengedhetetlen volt társai/emberei jó kiismerése. Kezdetben tartott kissé a lány és Stark okozta kockázattól, az önfejűségüktől. De Stark nem volt már fiatal, tudta, hogy ha eljön az idő, belátja majd az engedelmesség fontosságát, és úgy is történt. Emily pedig kellemes meglepetést okozott neki, ahogy a csata alatt igazi csapatjátékossá vált. Már csak az érdekelte, miért pont akkor.

Emily karjai az asztalon helyezkedtek el, a koktélos poharat tartva. Steve óvatosan a jobb karjára helyezte bal tenyerét, és kedvesen a lány szemébe nézett. Emily-t mélyen érintette a belőle sugárzó melegség és jóindulat.

- Folytasd! – kérte a lányt határozottan.

- Mindig ...olyan biztos voltam magamban – ingatta a fejét a lány, önkritikusan, - egészen addig a napig. – Steve együtt érzően nézett barna szemeibe, erősebben fogta az alkarját. – Felrobbant a legerősebb bázis, elszabadult a valaha ismert legerősebb fegyver, átjáró nyílt egy távoli világba, ahonnan idegen sereg árasztotta el a földet...! New York-ig talán túlságosan is nagyra voltam magammal, azt hittem, bármit kezelni tudok. De akkor elbizonytalanodtam. Kétségbe estem. Hirtelen az erőm már nem bizonyult elegendőnek, és akkor kellett rájönnöm, hogy végig rosszul fogtam fel. Tévedtem. Sosem álltam a helyzet magaslatán, csak azt akartam hinni. Önmagamat áltattam a hozzáállásom helyességével. De legbelül talán éreztem az ellentétét, ezért ingáztam két oldal között. Nem akartam elfogadni, hogy szükségem van a SHIELD-re, hogy nélkülük nem boldogulnék, ahogy korábban.

- Nem az a lényeg, hogy egyedül boldogulsz-e, hanem hogy másokkal együtt jobban boldogulsz-e! – magyarázta Steve segítőkészen.

- Már én is tudom. Mert ott a csatánál nem láttam más megoldást. Féltem, rettegtem, görcsben volt a gyomrom. Magamra hagyatkozva nem mertem volna kimenni oda, hiába minden korábbi akciózásom...

- De annak a ténynek a tudatában, hogy kint vár egy csapat, tervvel... Nem kell a kelleténél többet gondolkoznod, csak megbízni bennük, és adott feladatra koncentrálnod... Máris nyugodtabb voltál, igaz?

- Sokkal nyugodtabb, bár még izgultam. Amikor viszont megérkeztem, minden kétségem eloszlott. Hihetetlen, de teljesen magabiztosan harcoltam veletek. Tudván, hogy nem vagyok egyedül, hogy ha hibázok, nem vész el minden, és hogy együtt döntünk. Vagy valaki más hozza a döntéseket, aki az adott helyzetben jobban eligazodik... Akkor értettem meg a rendszer lényegét. Az egy dolog, hogy a csapat összedolgozik, de nem tudnak együtt működni, ha nincsenek alapvető szabályok. Ha valaki nem hoz mindenekfelett döntéseket. - Rogers egyet értését és elismerést kifejezve bólintott, így Emily felbátorodva folytatta. - Az anarchiát csak a protokoll akadályozhatja meg. És bármennyire is nem értek egyet az előbbi néhány pontjával, mégiscsak az utóbbi ellen küzdök.

- Ha eredményt akarunk, el kell fogadnunk, hogy nem mindig áll rendelkezésünkre tökéletes, vagy kényelmes eszköz – tette hozzá tanítóan Steve. - A protokoll pedig mindennek az alapja. Ha egy stratégiai bevetés, vagy küldetés nem fegyelmezett, megfontolt, és felsőbb vezetőség által jóváhagyott, azt nevezik terrorizmusnak. És bár Fury megbízott benned, a Biztonsági Tanács szemében könnyen átcsúszhattál volna a másik oldalra.

- Hibáztam, és most már be is látom – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Sokat jelent egy bevetésen olyasvalakire hagyatkozni, aki tapasztaltabb – osztotta meg vele Steve gálánsan.

- Kár, hogy korábban nem fogadtam meg ezt a tanácsot, kétségbe vonva Phil tanácsait. Persze, hogy nem hangoztatták állandóan! Tudnom kellett volna, hogy minden, amit tesznek, az én érdekemet szolgálja, nos, részben. De nem értelmetlen.

- Tanulni sosem késő. Örülök, hogy végre beláttad mindezt.

Emily megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy Steve nem fogja leszidni a hibáiért, amiket beismert, de muszáj volt folytatnia. Most, hogy megvilágosult, ki kellett mondania.

- Talán azok után, amit hallottál rólam, meglepődtél korábban, és valójában én is... De ott, a Chituri-val küzdve feltétel nélkül megbíztam benned. És nem csak, mert hallottam, miket tettél korábban. Hanem mert valóban átláttad a problémákat. Nyilvánvaló volt. Összefogtad a többieket, a világ legsokszínűbb társaságát, és egy percre sem bizonytalanodtál el. Fury nem hiába bízott meg téged a vezetéssel. Minden erőlködés nélkül a helyzet magaslatán álltál.

- Én sem Kapitányként kezdtem, beletanultam. Bár igaz hogy, nem mindenki tudja kezelni a vezetéssel járó felelősséget. Mikor Fury beszámolt rólatok, bevallom, kezdetben tartottam attól, hogy te vagy Tony... szóval... Nem akarok durva lenni...

- Hogy elcseszünk mindent! – segítette ki Emily. – Mond csak ki, öntörvényű makacs lovak vagyunk. De hisz láttam is rajtad, hogy szívesen alakítgatnál rajtam... – Végre sikerült újból elmosolyodnia.

- Ebben nem tévedtél – mosolyogta vissza Steve. – De úgy látom, egyre kevesebbet kell. A csapat lényege, a tagok közötti bizalom mellett, hogy megbíznak a vezetőben is. De ami még fontosabb, hogy a vezető megbízik bennük. Sokkal nagyobb annak a felelőssége, akinek a döntések mellett azzal is számolnia kell, hogy mi történik, ha nem megfelelően hajtják végre az arra vonatkozó parancsokat.

- Mi pedig igazán megnehezíthettük volna a dolgodat. Mégsem látszott rajtad, hogy elbizonytalanodtál volna! – jegyezte meg a lány, mosolyogva.

- Nem tehettem. Egyszerűen hinnem kellett bennetek, a célban, hogy megvédjük a Földet. Nem adhattam meg magamnak a kényelmet, hogy egy pillanatra is kételkedni kezdjek, mert ha a vezető elbizonytalanodik, még a menthető is odavész!

- Ezért vagy te jó vezető – jelentette ki Emily, őszintén beismerve.

- Akár még te is lehetnél – lepte meg Steve a válasszal. – Sok hibát követtél el, de mentségedre szolgál, hogy nemes érdekből. Ostobán, de nem megvetendően. Vészhelyzetben pedig sikerült túllépned ezeken. Az pedig, hogy féltél, érthető. Fiatal vagy, kevés tapasztalattal. Valójában szerencse, hogy felfogtad a helyzet komolyságát, és annak megfelelően reagáltál.

- Hogy beijedtem?

- Hogy együtt működtél, talán akaratod ellenére is.

- Szóval egyáltalán nem haragszol...?

- Nem velem voltál tiszteletlen, és nem az én parancsaimat tagadtad meg – emlékeztette Steve. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy Fury és Coulson is megbocsát majd neked, ha nekik is elmondod, amit nekem.

- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Emily reménykedve. – Fury nagyot csalódott bennem a múltkor.

- Nem csalódott, csupán nem értette meg az indítékaidat. Ám azok helytállónak bizonyultak. Kérj elnézést, hogy megszegted a protokollt, és vállald a következményeket. Mivel Lokit sikerült tisztáznod, komoly dologról nem lehet szó. Csak ismerd el, hogy hibáztál, egy felsőbb cél érdekében. Az a legjobb megoldás, nem a makacs, értelmetlen védekezés.

- Megpróbálom..., azaz rendben. Köszönöm a tanácsot, Steve. Te is csak segíteni akarsz, én meg csak puffogtam itt, mint a teafőző! De köszönöm a türelmedet. Hogy végre rájöhettem, és meghallgattál.

- Valakibe érdemes befektetni – válaszolta Steve, és kedvesen elmosolyodott. Emily játékosan oldalba lökte, mire a Kapitány csak megragadta a kezét. A másik karján lejjebb csúsztatta tenyerét, így már a lány mindkét kezét fogva tartotta.

- Hé! – ellenkezett Emily játékosan, de Steve komoly tekintetének hatására abbahagyta.

- Bármikor szívesen meghallgatlak és segítek – ígérte a Kapitány. – Vagy adok tanácsot, ha arra van szükséged. Továbbá, ha hallgatsz is rám, ahogy néhány napja ígérted, egész jóban leszünk. Te nem vagy rossz lány, Emily, vagy alapjába véve engedetlen. Még különösebben bizalmatlannak sem mondanálak. Önfejűnek talán, de még az sem a világ vége. Fiatal vagy, alig két éve nagykorú*...

- Európában öt! – egészítette ki a lány a tejesség kedvéért.

- Kettő, vagy öt... Te sokkal nehezebb helyzetben vagy, mint bárki más. Egy biztonsági és kutató szervezet alkalmazottja lettél, katonák, kommandósok és kémek pozícióját kell betöltened minden előzetes kiképzés nélkül. Ráadásul jóval fiatalabban kezdted, mint egy átlagos SHIELD alkalmazott. Abban a korban vagy, amikor mások próbálgatják a határaikat, neked viszont erre nem volt lehetőséged. A képességed nagy felelősséggel ruházott fel, rákényszerítve erre az életre.

- Dönthettem volna másképp is.

- De szerencsére a legjobban döntöttél, még ha legszívesebben tovább menekültél volna. Érthető, hogy kívülállóként a mélyvízbe esve kényelmetlenül érzed magad a szabályok tengerében. De mégis nagyobb biztonságban voltál és vagy velünk, mint egyedül. Fury említette, hogy számos illegális szervezet jelent veszélyt a meridiánokra, olyanok, akik téged is elraboltak. Jelenleg is küzdenek néhánnyal, akik megszállottan a természetfeletti után sóvárognak. Nehéz...

- Kifejtenéd az előbbit? – kérte a lány.

- Nem itt, és nem is kaptam felhatalmazást! – tudatta a szőke. - Fury bizonyára beavat majd, ha visszatérünk a munkához.

- Értem. Folytasd, kérlek.

Steve nem állt meg egy mosolyt a lány új hozzáállásán.

- Nehéz volt, és az is lesz, elfogadni, hogy nem nyomás nélkül szántad rá magad, de hidd el nekem, ha én mondom...! – Emily figyelmesen nézett a szemébe. - A legjobb, ami veled történhetett annak idején, hogy a SHIELD talált rád először, azon belül is Fury, aki a lehető legtöbb türelmet szentelte neked! Hallottam ugyan, hogy mi történt a megtévedt társaiddal, de úgy vélem, veled korábban is másképp lett volna. Három évig szerencséd volt, és akkor is, amikor megmentettek a sivatagban. Furynak minden oka meglett volna veszni hagyni téged, ezt ne feledd!

- Azt sosem felejtem el – felelte a lány a lehető legőszintébben. Egy pillanatra visszaemlékezett arra a hálára, ami akkor töltötte, mikor Nick lekapcsolta az őt üldözőket, és saját karjaiban vitte a Központba. – Ám még utána is megfordult a fejemben, hogy otthagyom a SHIELD-et. Viszont elhiszem neked, hogy jól döntöttem, amikor nem tettem.

- Valakinek a nehezebb út az egyetlen biztonságos, valaki önként választja. – Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Steve először a lányra, majd magára célzott. – De a felől biztosíthatlak, hogy a nehezebb út, akár önszántadból választod, akár a sors hozta így, idővel meghozza a gyümölcsét.

- Hiszek neked - sóhajtotta a lány.

- Gondolj csak bele! Ha nem a SHIELD-del lettél volna, talán még gondtalanul élnél, de talán már rád talált volna egy egyik ellenségünk... De mindenekelőtt megtehetted volna azt, amit New York-ban tettél? Részt vettél volna a világ megmentésében, ha nem vagy a legnagyobb védelmi szervezet tagja, és nem vagy beavatva? – Emily egyetértően megrázta a fejét. – Nagyszerű dolgokat értél el már most. Igaz, korábban kellett belátnod a szabályok és rendszerek fontosságát, mint másoknak, de most, hogy megtetted, megtalálni az utad nem okoz több fejtörést. Nem mondom, hogy nem lesznek nehézségek, mindig akadnak. Ezért mondom neked, hogy bármi aggaszt, vagy bánt, zavar vagy érdekel, szóval bármikor keress meg engem!

- Bármikor?

- Bármikor? – erősítette meg a Kapitány. – Ezért vagyok én a kapitány. Hogy odafigyeljek mindenkire. Jól tetted, hogy megbíztál bennem a csatában, de továbbra is megteheted.

- Rendben. – Emily megkönnyebbülten kortyolt újat a koktéljából, mialatt Steve még folytatta a komolyabb hangvételű beszélgetést.

- Cserébe hagy kérjek tőled valamit! Már persze azon kívül, hogy hallgatsz rám.

- Mi lenne az?

- Megbízol bennem annyira, hogy őszinte leszel velem. Tökéletesen őszinte elsősorban a hivatalos ügyeket érintve, de mivel reményeim szerint barátok is vagyunk, így minden másban. Természetesen nem mélyen személyes jellegű dolgokra gondolok elsősorban, de akadhatnak helyzetek, amikor a magánélet, és minden belekeveredik egy problémába. És akkor tudnom kell, hogy én is megbízhatok-e benned, tökéletesen.

- Én is reméltem, hogy barátok leszünk. Ezek szerint már azok is vagyunk! És a válaszom: igen. Igyekezni fogok, tudom, hogy ez nem elég, de csak ennyit ígérhetek. Őszinte leszek, amennyire lehetek. Szeretnék megbízni benned!

- Itt az alkalom! Én hiszek benned.

- És én hiszek benned – felelte a lány. – Szóval légyszi ne mond el Bruce-nak vagy Phil-nek, hogy délelőtt koktéloztunk!

- Nem áll szándékomban – mosolyogta Steve. – De komolyabb dolgokat sose hallgass el előlem! – kérte a lányt.

- Nem fogok – ígérte Emily. – Köszönöm, Steve, végre jobban vagyok. Mármint a fejemben rendeződtek a dolgok.

- Örülök, hogy segíthettem. ... És úgy tűnik, amíg te rendezted a kapcsolatos dilemmádat, addig valaki más is rendezte a dolgait! - jegyezte meg a Kapitány, a sétálóút felé fordulva. – Nézd, kik jönnek!

Emily ekkor meglepetten nézett ki az kertből. A színes térkövekkel lerakott úton ugyanis Thor, Loki és Tony gyalogoltak hazafelé. Egymás mellett, jókedvűen, a legnagyobb összhangban.

- Amikor már épp lemondtunk volna róla! – ingatta Emily a fejét. A Steve-vel való beszélgetésnek hála viszont már fele annyira sem rázták meg érzelmileg a történések, mint korábban. Sem a helyzet váratlansága, sem a túlzott öröm és lelkesedés nem okoztak számára újabb sokkot.

- Azt mondják, néha akkor jönnek a dolgok, amikor megszűnünk görcsösen ragaszkodni hozzájuk – magyarázta Steve.

- Szóljunk nekik? – vetette fel Emily.

- Amondó vagyok, hagyjuk őket barátkozni, és igyunk meg még egy koktélt! – javasolta a szőke vezető.

- Ha a Kapitány mondja... – viccelődött Emily, komolyságot tettetve – Legyen! De most én választok!

- Mit szeretnél?

- Sex on the beach-et!

- Most az egyszer – sóhajtotta a Kapitány. A gyümölcsös rummal nem volt baja, de a kompromittáló névvel...

Emily könnyedén elnevette magát a férfi arcára kiülő halvány zavaron, amibe végül ő is becsatlakozott.

...

* * *

><p>*Kis kronológia :)<p>

Emily 23 éve, május 7-én született. 18-volt épp, amikor érettségizett, 18 és fél, amikor Fury először rátalált. Több mint 3 évig menekült. Először Angliában végzett egy félévet, de felfedezték, és egy hónappal a 19. születésnapja után, júniusban onnan is menekülnie kellett. 19 éves korában hagyta el Európát hosszú időre, bár néha visszatért az északi vagy keletebbi régiókba, a közel-keletre, de hazájától messze. Megfordult Ausztráliában, Délkelet-Ázsiában, Óceániában és Új-Zélandon is. Sokszor járt Amerikában, délen és középen, mert tudta, hogy a SHIELD az Államokban találna rá legkönnyebben. Az USA-ba akkor járt először, amikor New York-ban találkozott Tonyval, immár 21 évesen, 3 hónappal az ottani nagykorúság elérése után. Abban az évben októberben találkozott Phil-lel Utah-ban, majd futott össze decemberben Kaliforniában Fury csapdába került csapatával a kőbányánál. Az egyetem miatt volt a délnyugati államban. Persze, ott sem maradhatott, tovább állt Arizona-ba, ahol visszafordulva megmentette Fury-t egy golyó okozta sérüléstől. Utána jött Új-Mexikó, ahol kivételesen Fury csapata mentette meg őt a sivatagban. Ekkor már bő 3 éve menekült előlük (21 éves + 9 hónap). Márciusban hivatalosan is csatlakozott a SHIELD-hez, és a 22-t már Fury és Coulson oldalán töltötte be.

Közel tizenöt hónapja volt, hogy kibékült a szervezettel. A 23. életévét egy héttel a Fehérház-terror incidens előtt (máj.7, máj.14) töltötte be, kis bulit is tartottak Phillel és Tasháékkal. Loki 16-án érkezett a Földre. Utána egy nappal (máj 17.) volt a New York-i csata. 18-án Emily megszöktette Lokit, 19-én érkeztek meg a szigetre, ahol meghitt beszélgetés után dűlőre jutottak. A csapat 20-án érte utol őket, Loki kibékült Thor-ral és az Ügynökkel. 21-én Loki végleg kiegyezett az ott maradtakkal, és Emily túl volt a betegsége nagy részén. 22-én este esett meg a jeges víz baleset a vacsoránál. 23-án gyümölcslé katasztrófa, kókuszeső és bunyó a sportparton. 24-én (Emilyék 6., Phil-ék 5. napja vannak már a szigeten) volt rákászat, majd kirándulás, illetve Loki fejbe verése. Ugyanezen a nap fut össze Tony Lolával a City-ben, majd indul útnak társaival a paradicsomba. Lola utána találkozik a Centipede-del, és kap kegyetlen zsarolást. Fury is ezen a napon dönti el, hogy 2 nap múlva (26-án) kimegy a szigetre (tehát 27-én érkezik, Emilyék 9. napján). 25-én reggel érkeznek meg Tonyék, és ezen a napon fejeződik be a feni fejezet, majd folytatódik a következő. Gondoltam leírom ezt a kis összefoglalót, hogy mindenki képben legyen. Szóval Emily most alig 18 napja 23 éves.


	7. Továbblépni II

**...**

Thor, Loki és Tony észre sem vették a bárnál iszogató Kapitányt és Emily-t. Abban a reményben, hogy majd a bungalóknál találják a lányt, caplattak vissza a szállásra.

- Vajon mit csinálhat Bruce? – kérdezte Thor. – Megígérte, hogy ma ő is kipróbálja a vitorlásszörföt!

- Szörf? – kérdezte Tony, fellelkesülve.

- Először kis szélben kezd! – javasolta neki Loki, túlnyomórészt gúnyolódás nélkül.

- Mintha eldönthetném, milyen legyen a szélerősség! – ingatta a fejét a Milliárdos. Ekkor észrevette, hogy Loki és Thor bizalmasan összenéznek, majd elvigyorodnak.

- Ami az illeti... – mondta Thor.

- Ja, sejthettem volna! – vágta rá Tony unottan, miután leesett neki. – Ti vagytok az időjárás istenei...

- Na, végre valaki a rangomon szólított! – vigyorogta Loki.

- Igen, kiköpött tengeristennő vagy – kontrázott rá Tony, visszavágásból. Betalált. Loki kínjában elnevette magát, amihez Thor is előszeretettel csatlakozott.

- Tetszik ez a magabiztosság benned, Antony – jelentette ki a Mágus. – Eszedbe sem jut, hogy könnyű szerrel kitéphetném a torkodat, vagy eltörhetném a nyakad!

- Helyénvalóbb lenne úgy fogalmazni – ellenkezett a Zseni, - hogy tisztában vagyok a ténnyel, de jobbnak látok nem foglalkozni vele.

- Igaz! Értelmetlen minden percben a haláltól tartani! – Loki

- Értelmetlen egynél többször eljátszani, hogy legkevésbé is tartok tőled! – Tony

- Á, szóval nem hiszed, hogy megtenném?! – Loki

- Hiszem, hogy megtennéd, ha okot adnék rá. De nem adok, így nincs értelme tartanom tőled! Így mindkettőnknek könnyebb. – Tony

- Valóban eszes egy halandó vagy, mint mondanak. Talán még ki is jövünk egymás mellett a jövőben. – Loki

- Én szeretném! – Thor

- Tudjuk! – sóhajtotta Loki flegmán. Azon a cinizmuson, ahogy bátyjával bánt, Tony kénytelen volt elnevetni magát.

- A stílusod elképesztő! Egyszerre lekezelő, öntelt és szórakoztató – állapította meg a Milliárdos.

- Nem áll távol a tiedtől! – Loki

Elnevették magukat.

- Ja-ja, lelki társak – gúnyolódott Thor fennhangon, ami nem volt gyakori szokása. Ritka egy alkalom volt a mostani.

...

A bungalóknál azonban Emily helyett Bruce-szal, és új barátaival Jennával és Patrikkal futottak össze. A Doktor természetesen vidáman mutatta be a nőt, aki alig egy nap alatt rabul ejtette a szívét, és annak öccsét Milliárdos barátjának. Barátjának, aki próbaidőn volt nála, de a rejtélyes kibékülése Lokival máris egy jó pontot szerzett. Ekkor látták meg, hogy Phil és Pepper is a közelben vannak, csak éppen a szomszédos bungaló kertjében sütkéreznek a napon, sötétkék fürdőnadrágban, illetve fehér fürdőruhában és elmaradhatatlanul napszemüvegben. Az üzletasszony igencsak jól elcsevegett kedvenc ügynökével.

Mikor úgy tűnt, a napozók felfedezték őket, intettek nekik, Tony és Loki egyszerre. Phil és Pep döbbenten ültek fel, és emelték meg sötét szemüvegeiket. A társaság közelebb ballagott hozzájuk.

- Hát itt meg mi történt?! – kérdezte Phil csodálkozva. – Loki! Már megint varázsoltál?! – vonta kérdőre. Nem hitte volna, hogy a Mágus minden trükk nélkül jutott dűlőre a konok Zsenivel.

- Rajtam nem fognak a varázslatai! – emlékeztette a többieket Tony, és büszkén kihúzta magát, hogy még jobban látszódjon a mellkasában izzó generátor.

- Ha már mágiát használnék, legalább térden kúszna előttem – erősítette meg Loki is, kajánul elvigyorodva. Ezen már Phil is kénytelen volt rosszallóan felsóhajtani.

- Nem kell ám mindenbe a rosszat látni! – bizonygatta Thor. – Bár, hogy mi történt valójában, magam sem tudom.

- Emily történt – felelte Tony, meleg hangon, majd Lokival egyhangúan összebólintottak.

- Igazi kincs az a lány – mondta erre Pepper. – Örülök, hogy megjött az eszed, Tony!

- Akkor bekenhetlek naptejjel? - próbálkozott a Zseni kéjelegve.

- Már Phil megtette – vette el az örömét szerelme.

- Engem bekenhetsz! – ajánlotta nevetve Patrik. Tony nagyot sóhajtott. – És talán a nővéremet is! – Jennára kacsintott.

- Én már elígérkeztem Bruce-nak! – válaszolta elnézést kérően a mogyoróbarna hajú nő.

- Osztozunk, pajti? – vetette fel Tony Banner-nek kérlelően.

- Tegyél le róla! – vágta rá Bruce, és már vonszolta is a nőt vissza a saját kertjébe. Jenna váll rántva búcsúzott a többiekből.

- Úgy néz ki, maradtam én! – felelte Patrik, és játékosan karon ragadta a Zsenit. – Pingpongozzunk, téged talán meg tudlak verni!

- Tökmindegy... – adta fel Tony a dolgot, és közönyösen beleegyezett a meccsbe. Ők is visszacammogtak az asztalt tároló kertbe.

- Szóval mióta vagytok ti ketten ilyen jóban? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian az Ügynököt és Peppert, miután már csak ő és Thor maradtak a társaságból.

- Egy ideje – felelte Coulson.

- Phil igazán elbűvölő ember! – jelentette ki Pepper.

Ekkor érkezett meg Natasha és Clint, a fák között átkocogva. Már szintén strandruhában voltak, az Íjász egy kék kockás térd felé érő nadrágban, a vörös nő pedig egy királykék, szexis fürdőruhában. Láthatóan pár másodperce másztak ki a vízből. Néhány pillanatot szenteltek csak az őket, főként Natashát alaposan végigmérő és elmosolyodó áz fivéreknek, miután Pepper-höz és Phil-hez fordultak.

- Ez a lagúna elképesztő! – újságolta Tasha barátnőjének.

- A zátonynál még sárga minicápák és ráják is vannak! – tette hozzá Clint lelkesen.

- Azok homoki cápák! – javította ki Thor, nem hagyva ki az alkalmat, hogy mindenki tudtára juttassa, ő bizony már „jól" ismeri Midgard élővilágát.

- Akkor homoki cápák – hagyta rá Clint közönyösen.

- Muszáj megnézned! – kérte Peppert a nőt felizgulva. Rég volt már alkalmuk Bartonnal vakációra, ezért most alig néhány óra alatt nyaraló üzemmódba váltottak szerelmével.

- Majd talán később – utasított el Pep udvariasan az ajánlatot. Köszöni szépen, ő jól megvolt a kényelmes ágyon, a biztonságos parton.

- És te, Phil? – váltott Tasha. – Clint még azt is elhatározta, hogy kiviszi az íját, és lő egy cápát. Hogy az mekkora királyság!

- Az hát! – lelkendezett Barton. Coulson fejcsóválva nézett össze Lokival, majd nagyot sóhajtva Thor-ra pillantottak. Sejtették, hogy mi lesz ebből.

- Hé, mi folyik itt? – fogott gyanút az Íjász.

- Thor négy napja szintén cápát akart fogni – mesélte Phil.

- Nem lett jó vége – tette hozzá Loki jelentőségteljesen.

- Csak mert nem volt fegyverem! – védekezett a Villámok Ura. – De most...

- Velünk tartasz? – Clint

- Még szép! – Thor

- Induljunk! – Tasha. Azzal el is húztak a kettővel odébbi, 28-as bungaló felé, amit ők kaptak, hogy elővegyék Barton fegyverét.

_Loki és Em a 32-es, Bruce és Thor a 31-es, azaz a jobb oldali szomszédos házakban voltak, Phil és Steve a 30-asban, és szerencsésen alakult úgy, hogy Tony és Pepper pont a szomszédos 29-eset, Tasha és Clint pedig az amelletti 28-asat kapták. Nincs telt ház a szigeten ebben az időszakban, így mind egy helyen lehettek. Jenna és Patrik a 33-asat kapták Emilyék másik oldalán, így a part folyamatosan töltődött fel._

- Natasha, nem ismerek rád! – kiáltott utána Phil megrovóan, ám az ügynöknőt ez már nem izgatta. Annyi év után végre leereszthetett. Gondtalanul szaladt a két pasival a tenger felé, Clint kezében pedig ott volt már az íj is. – Ez illegális – sóhajtotta Coulson.

Loki részben együtt érzően tekintett le rá, nagyobbrészt viszont pimaszul kéjesen követte figyelemmel, ahogy a fekete egyenruhában megszokott Romanoff lány igencsak hiányos öltözékben vonul a tengerbe.

- Egyet értek, és sem ismerek rá! – jelentette ki ravaszul elismerően. Pepper és Phil azonnal levették, hogy a nő domborulataira célzott, és rosszallóan néztek rá.

- Ha ezt hallotta volna, már egy kést állna ki a nyakadból – világosított fel az Ügynök. Loki csak lazán elnevette magát.

- Mi van, még nézelődni sem szabad? – vigyorogta, és most Peppert mérte végig, másodszor. – Hmm – somolygott. – Jól áll neked a fehér!

- Perverz! – szidta a szőke hajú nő, Phil meg csak a fejét csóválta.

- Imádom ezt a helyet! – jelentette ki, halvány iróniával, és visszavéve napszemüvegét újból hátradőlt az ágyon.

Látva, hogy Peppert sem tudja a kelleténél jobban kiborítani, Loki más szórakozás után nézett.

- Inkább megyek, megverem Tony-t és Patrikot párban! – Azzal már hátat is fordított nekik.

- Nem üsd meg, kérlek, szegény már így is megsérült! – kérte Pep aggodalmasan. Mostanra megbánta, hogy úgy felpofozta kedvesét. Loki értetlenül bámult rá.

- Az a Patrik fiú meg nem tudom, mit ártott neked, de nem kellene bántanod! – tette hozzá Phil, szintén tartva a félisten brutalitásától.

A Mágus erre leereszkedően megcsóválta a fejét.

- Vegyetek vissza, halandók! - dirigálta. - Nem őket akarom megütni, hanem a labdát! ...Ha nem lett volna egyértelmű!

- Vagyis asztali teniszben vered meg őket? – találgatott Pepper.

Loki csak égnek emelte a tekintetét, majd sóhajtott, és átbaktatott a szomszédos homokos kertbe.

...

Emily és Steve lassan visszajutottak a szállásokhoz. Érdekes látvány fogadta őket. Bruce és Jenna átvitték a napozóágyakat Phil-ék kertjébe és így mind a négyen együtt csevegtek napozás közben. Két szélen a két férfi feküdt, középen pedig a nők. Jennán egy piros alapon fehér pöttyös bikini volt, Bruce pedig egy egyszerű zöld bermudát viselt. A szomszédos kisház kertjében Loki vívott vad pingpongmeccset Patrik és Tony párosával, miközben torkig itták magukat sörrel. Messzebb, a sekélyesben Thor és Clint küzdöttek valami homoki cápa szerű, nyílvesszővel átszúrt, ficánkoló teremtménnyel, Natasha pedig diadalmasan biztatta őket. A lány és a Kapitány úgy döntöttek, először a napozókkal beszélnek.

- Kidőltetek a Napon? – kérdezte Emily vigyorogva, amikor Steve-vel az ágyak közé léptek, és végignéztek a sziesztázókon, akik mind fekete lencsékkel takarták el szemeiket.

- Az nem kifejezés! – ásította Bruce elkényelmesedve.

- Emily, drágám, minden rendben? – kérdezte viszont Pepper. Levette divatos napszemüvegét, de ekkor kicsit hunyorognia kellett.

- Úgy elrohantál, reméltük, hogy Steve rád akad – tette hozzá Phil, atyáskodva.

- Ráakadtam – mosolyogta a Kapitány melegen.

- Tíz lépés után – egészítette ki szem forgatva a lány.

- Mi volt a gond? – kérdezett rá Jenna óvatosan, aki öccsével már korábban letudta a reggelit, így nem lehetett szemtanúja Tony és Loki „kis" összezördülésének odabent.

- Csak a szokásos macsó-hepaj – válaszolta Bruce egykedvűen.

- Tony ráugrott Lokira, ő meg cserébe fojtogatni kezdte – fejtette ki bővebben Phil. – De ne aggódj, hamar befejezték.

- És téged ez annyira zavart, hogy elrohantál? – kérdezte Jenna mély részvéttel. Emily megvonta a vállát. – Oh, kedvesem... - sóhajtotta. - De ahogy látom, már kibékültek! – bökött a pingpongozók felé.

- Igen, láttuk őket, amikor hazafelé tartottak – mondta a lány. Kissé ugyan meglepődött, de jól esett neki a nő empátiája. Jenna igazán szimpatikus, melegszívű, mégis általában pörgős, színes személyiségnek tűnt, olyannak, akit el tudott volna képzelni doki barátja mellett.

- De mit csináltatok eddig? – kérdezett rá Phil. – Nem jöttetek vissza az étkezőbe, és máshol sem láttunk titeket.

A lány épp készült volna valami semleges magyarázattal előállni, ám Steve nagylelkűen belefojtotta a szót.

- Beszélgettünk egy keveset. Inkább sokat – felelte az Ügynöknek. Emily-re pillantott.

- Elég sokáig beszélgettünk – erősítette meg a lány.

- Na és miről? – érdeklődött Pepper.

- Rólam, és róla... A világháborúról. Konfliktusokról és szövetségesekről..., szabályokról... – mesélte Emily adatszerűen.

- A szabályokról? – ismételte Phil őszinte csodálattal, és még a szemüvegétől is megszabadult néhány mondat erejéig. – Úgy tudtam, te utálsz minden szabállyal kapcsolatosat! – Tekintetét mélyen barna szemeibe fúrta, s úgy méregette a lányt.

- Mint kiderült, nem annyira – felelte Steve könnyedén, kisegítve Emily-t a kellemetlenné váló helyzetből, miközben melegen rámosolygott.

- A szabályok fontosak – jegyezte meg Jenna, majd lelkesen hozzátette, - főként a divat-szabályok!

- Az már igaz! Szörnyű, ha valaki barnát vesz fel neonkékkel, vagy szandált zoknival! – értett egyet Pepper.

- Vagy szandált egyáltalán! Bár nem lehet őket kiirtani – mondta Emily is. A három nő elnevette magát, valamin, amit a jelenlévők közül csak ők értettek.

- Lemerem fogadni, hogy ti ketten mégsem a divatról folytattatok tárgyalást – jelentette ki Banner.

- Valóban – nyugtatta meg Emily.

- Emily remek lány, csupán nehezére esett ilyen fiatalon felismerni a protokoll fontosságát – Steve.

- Ezek szerint komollyá váltak a dolgok. – Coulson

- Meglehetősen. – Steve

- Ne is kérdezz többet! – próbálta lezárni Emily, mivel kissé zavarba jött. Nem egy szigeten akarta letudni a nagy „megtérését".

- De érdekelne! – ellenkezett Phil, mélységes érdeklődéssel.

- Oké, ezt nem hallgatom végig! – döntötte el a lány, amikor látta, hogy a Kapitány épp ráveszi magát a részletekbe bocsátkozásra. – Viszlát! – Azzal sarkon fordult és már el is sietett az asztalitenisz bajnokok irányába.

- Na, halljam azt a „beszélgetést" – követelte Phil izgatottan.

- Jól van, jól van! – csitította Rogers, és helyet foglalt az Ügynök ágyának végében, aki már félig ülő helyzetben napozott tovább, s úgy figyelte a katonát.

Bruce, Jenna és Pepper pedig, akiket nem foglalkoztatott különösképpen eme bennfentesnek ígérkező téma, csak hátradőltek, és folytatták, amit abbahagytak. Pepper és Jenna a Cosmo legújabb számát beszélték ki, amivel kapcsolatban a barna nő nem győzte hangoztatni, hogy a szerkesztőségben dolgozik. Bruce egy könyvet vett elő a Maldív-szigetek történelméről, és folytatta a kulturálódást.

- Nos? – kérdezte az Ügynök.

- Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy elbeszélgettünk az objektivitás és célszerűség fontosságáról, a fontos szövetségeseket illetően – fogott bele Steve. - Emily sok mindent túlreagált az elmúlt napokban, amiben végül egyet értett velem. Ahogy abban is, hogy nem hagyhatja, hogy az érzelmei befolyásolják az ítélőképességét.

- Egyet értett? Csak így?

- Miért olyan szokatlan ez? Ja, igen, veled korábban még sokat ellenkezett.

- Veled pedig nem, ez érdekes... De mi az, hogy csak korábban?! Drámázott eleget az elmúlt napokban is.

- Jelentéktelen, hétköznapi dolgokkal kapcsolatban – védte a lányt Steve. – De gondolj bele, megtagadott egy parancsot is a csata óta? A te életben létedet is csak a végső pillanatba árulta el.

- Ez igaz – ismerte el az Ügynök. – Folytasd!

- Bevallása szerint New York óta megváltozott, mélyen – magyarázta a Kapitány. – Egyszerűen csak szóba hozta, hogy rájött, mit csinált rosszul mind ezidáig, és egyet kellett értenem vele.

- És mit vallott be? – kérdezte az Ügynök, de ilyen nyílt válaszra mégsem számított.

- Nem bízott a rendszerben, de főleg a parancsok értelmében, amiket kapott. A „világ végén" viszont végre rádöbbent, hogy rosszul tette. Az engedetlensége rendszerint több kockázatot okozott, mint hasznot.

- Ezt ő mondta volna?

- Külön kitért rá, hogy mennyire türelmes voltál vele, amit sosem köszönt meg igazán.

- Ez szokatlan...

- Nem hiszed? – kérdezte Steve. - Bízol benne, de mégsem hiszed, hogy egy csapásra fegyelmezett ügynök válik belőle?

- Bízok benne, mert a szíve a helyén van. De makacs, mint az öszvér – magyarázta Phil. – Legalábbis eddig az volt.

- Nos, ez az öszvér egyre szívesebben lenne versenyló – mosolyogta Rogers. – Talán csak egy kemény helyzet kellett, hogy belássa, szabályok és társak nélkül nem megy semmire. Hogy eredményt csak akkor láthat, ha a parancsokat végre hajtja. Nálunk az egységben, a legtöbb katona az tűzvonalban tanulta meg ezt leginkább. Ha egyszer teljességgel a társaidra és a kapott utasításokra vagy utalva, megszűnsz kételkedni.

- Ez igaz – sóhajtotta Phil. – Nem hiába adták nekünk kezdőként a legtöbb veszéllyel járó küldetéseket. Ha tudtam volna, hogy csak némi félelemre van szüksége...

- Nem baj, hogy nem adtál neki ijesztő ügyeket, meg nem is hiszem, hogy egy földön kívüli seregnél kevesebbtől megrettent volna. Érzéken lány, megvilágosodás helyett lehet, hogy összetört volna.

- Ahogy így mondod, igazad van. Hisz annyiszor volt mélyponton e nélkül is. Talán csak időre volt szüksége, ahogy mindig is reméltem.

- És az idő most jött el. Emily Brook már nem az az akadékoskodó, pimasz lány, aki gondot okozott a Központban – mondta Steve. – Láttam a szemében. A csata valóban megváltoztatta, kevesebb közbenjárásommal, mint számítottam. Felnőtt a feladathoz. Ha volt értelme Loki ámokfutásának, az az, hogy kellő képen összecsiszolódtunk a jövendő háború előtt.

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Ha az összecsapás elkerülhetetlen, minden veszteség ellenére hálát adhatunk a gyakorlás lehetőségéért.

- Én neked tartozom hálával – jelentette ki a Kapitány. – Emily tehetsége olyasmi, amit iszonyú kár lett volna elpazarolni, a védekezésben ugyanakkor nagy hasznunkra válhat. Fury látta meg benne a lehetőséget, de te vetted rá, hogy éljen vele, minden alkalommal. Talán nem a te kezeid alatt látta be a szabályok fontosságát, de te juttattad idáig. Nélküled most egy cellában lenne, a föld alatt, vagy újból fejvesztve menekülne, számos szervezet elől.

- Köszönöm, de nem szükséges. Mindig csak a legjobbat akartam neki – vallotta be Coulson. - Hiába volt reménytelenül önfejű, nem bírtam ki, hogy mellé álljak egy-egy ostobasága után, vagy megnyugtassam, ha ideges vagy szomorú volt. Arra pedig, hogy elengedjem, gondolni sem tudtam. Túl értékes volt a SHIELD és a Föld számára..., és túlságosan is fontossá vált a számomra – tette hozzá, nagyot sóhajtva.

- Egy fiatal lányra sokszor könnyebben lehet hatni érzelmileg. Bizonyára ez is közrejátszott. És valószínűleg nem ezt várnák egy Kapitánytól, de én is azt vallom, hogy ha valakivel sokáig dolgozol együtt, nem árt egy erős, személyes kapcsolat, ha lehetőség van rá. És Emily, ahogy hallom, szinte melletted nőtt fel, értette meg az élet komolyságát. Én sem felejtettem el a parancsnokomat, soha.

- Evidens, én sem a kiképzőmet. Boldoggá tesz, hogy Emily mellett állhattam, amikor nehéz időszakon ment keresztül, és mindinkább, hogy végre értelmet nyert. Végre megértette ezek szerint, amit több mint egy éve próbálok a fejébe verni.

- Megértette, és végtelenül hálás neked, amiért minden öntörvényűsége ellenére kitartottál mellette.

- Így remélhetőleg már a Fury-val való összekapástól sem kell tartanunk – jegyezte meg Coulson.

- Nem lesz gond – felelte a Kapitány könnyedén. – De ha mégis, beszélünk a kisasszony fejével – kacsintott barátjára.

...

- Nahát, nahát! Ketten egy ellen? – szólította meg Emily a szenvedélyes asztaliteniszezőket. Ők meglepetten kapták felé a fejüket, mialatt a labda a homokba pattogott. Loki ugyanis kicsit elszámította magát, és mégsem tudta a sárga földig alázni ellenfeleit, a sportban élő Patrikot, és a magát fitten tartó Milliárdost. Döntetlenre álltak.

- Emily! – köszöntötték egyszerre.

- Merre voltál? – kérdezte Tony, némi bűntudattal.

- Alig ettél, miért nem jöttél vissza? – faggatta Loki is.

- Hagytam nektek elég időt a kibékülésre – állt elő a lány a frappáns válasszal, - és úgy látom, bejött! – Kedvesen elvigyorodott.

- Igaz, ami igaz – somolyogta Loki, - kihasználtuk az időnket.

- De ki hát! – sóhajtotta Tony.

- Szóval most? Nem fújtok egymásra, mint a macskák? – Emily

- Fogalmazzuk úgy, hogy kölcsönösen eltűrjük egymást – Loki

- ...Miközben értékeljük a másik lenyűgöző stílusát! – Tony

- Önhitt! – vágta rá a Mágus, a Zsenire célozva.

- Leereszkedő! – ítélt meg cserébe Stark.

- Mit szólnátok, ha inkább folytatnánk a meccset! – javasolta Patrik, megelőzni kívánván az újabb összetűzést. Loki és Tony nagy levegőt vettek, majd azt lassan kifújva lehűtötték magukat. A lány megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy önszántukból uralkodnak magukon, még ha némi vicsorgás várható lesz is a jövőben. – Emily, beszállsz? – kérdezte ekkor tőle a fiatal úszóedző.

- Miért is ne! Kivel legyek?

Végül megegyeztek abban, hogy Loki és Tony lesz együtt, mert így legalább nem lesznek Emily miatt féltékenyek, aki következésképpen Patrik oldalán harcolt. A két nagyképű macsó kénytelen volt összedolgozni a győzelem érdekében. Tony Patrikkal, Loki Emilyvel állt szemben, így Loki és Patrik, Tony és Emily átló párokat alkottak, ami a szervák indításánál volt lényeges.

- Lenyomjuk őket! – kiáltotta Emily szenvedélyesen partnerének.

- Még szép, hogy lenyomjuk! – vágta rá Patrik, és miután összecsapták tenyereiket, el is indította eddigi legcsavarosabb szerváját. Tony elhibázta, egy pont nekik. Újabb ötös.

- Figyelj már jobban, Antony! – szidta Loki kapásból, miután elvonszolta magát a leesett labdáig. Patrik és Jenna miatt egy időre komolyabban vette a varázslástilalmat, mivel Phil szerint jobb, ha a civilek nem tájékozódnak. Így most nem használhatta az erejét a labda kezébe varázslására sem.

- Én figyeltem – védekezett Tony idegesen, - de most te jöttél volna!

- Valóban?! – gúnyolódott Loki.

- A szabály szerint a szerva után az indítóval átlósan álló üt először, még ha nem is az ő térfelén pattan a labda – magyarázta Patrik, Emily meg elkuncogta magát. Ez a nagyképűség annyira jellemző Lokira, és ami azt illeti, Tony barátjára is.

- Ebben az esetben én kérek elnézést! – felelte Loki, bár látszott rajta, hogy csak formalitásból mondta, nem gondolta igazán komolyan.

- Megtisztelsz! – gúnyolódott vissza Tony.

- A kezetek járjon, ne a szátok! – türelmetlenkedett Patrik.

A két delikvens nagyot sóhajtott, majd Tony indított egy szervát. Azt viszont Emily, aki vele átlósan volt, rekordsebességgel adta vissza, így Loki már nem tudta időben visszaütni. Beleért ugyan az ütőjével, de a labda még messzebbre repült oldal irányban, mint előzőleg hátrafelé.

- Figyeljél már, Loki! – mordult most rá Tony, szívélyesen viszonozva a kölcsönt.

- Jól van, fogtam! – mormogta a Mágus, és ezúttal ő indított szervát.

Jó néhány perce játszhattak már, mikor Coulson lépett oda hozzájuk. Döntetlenre álltak. Mind a négyen addigra annyira belefeledkeztek a meccs izgalmába, hogy először észre sem vették az Ügynököt. Csak amikor némi kiabálás és veszekedés után Loki elindított egy szupergyors szervát, Patrik legnagyobb erejével megütötte. Tony éppen hogy vissza tudta adni, de Emily olyan szerencsétlen szögben jutott hozzá, hogy nagy ívben kiütötte a pályáról, egyenesen Phil fejének irányába. Szerencsére Coulson reflexei kiválóan működtek, így sikerült elkapnia azt, mielőtt kaphatott volna egy koccanást a homlokára.

- Jajj, Phil, annyira sajnálom! – kapta a szája elé Emily a kezét, és főnökéhez sietett. – Jól vagy?

- Remekül! – felelte az Ügynök, meglepetésükre a legnagyobb nyugalommal, és a lány kezébe adta a labdát. De nem egyszerűen beleejtette, hanem kezeibe fogta Emily jobbját, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Mi az? – csodálkozott a lány, félreértelmezve a szituációt. – Legközelebb óvatosabb leszek, ígérem!

Phil azonban erre csak elnézően megrázta a fejét.

- Büszke vagyok rád – jelentette ki melegen.

- Mert elbénáztam egy ütést?

- Mert végre beláttad a hibáidat, és tenni kívánsz ellene!

- Szóval Steve elmondta... – állapított meg a lány.

Phil látta rajta, hogy igencsak zavarba jött, és ezt enyhíteni kívánván egyik kezét a vállára tette, majd még lágyabb hangon fojtatta.

- Nincs ebben semmi szégyellni való. Jobb később, mint soha.

- Sajnálom, hogy annyi gondot okoztam, amikor csak az érdekemet akartad – sóhajtotta Emily beismerően. – És sajnálom, hogy előbb nem jöttem rá. Borzalmasan nagy bolond voltam.

- Fiatal és öntörvényű – javította ki az Ügynök, és megértően végig futatta ujjait a lány hosszú tincsein. – Sosem tudtalak volna elítélni ezért. Nagy megkönnyebbülés, azonban, hogy megjött végre az eszed.

- Képzelem – mosolyodott el Emily halványan. – Köszönöm – tette hozzá, de olyan őszintén és mélyen, hogy azzal minden korábbi érzelmét kifejezte.

Phil kedvesen bólintott, újból végigsimítva a lány haján. Emily sosem említette senkinek, de ha valaki a hajához ért, örökösen különös bizsergés járta át a testét. Phil talán sejtette ezt, ezért is játszadozott gyöngéden barna tincseivel jelenleg is. A lányt kellemes izgalom, és megnyugvás járta át.

- Szívesen tettem – válaszolta mosolyogva az Ügynök.

- Tudom – sóhajtotta Emily lágyan.

- És Fury? – kérdezett rá Phil. Kénytelen volt megtörni a meghitt hangulatot, ám Emily még mindig éretten reagált. Hagyta, hogy az ötvenen túli férfi tovább simogassa a haját, és megfontolt tekintettel világoskék szemeibe nézett.

- Elnézést kérek, és vállalom a felelősséget – határozta el. - Mi mást tehetnék?

- Látod, ez egy korrekt és felelősségteljes hozzáállás – dicsérte az Ügynök.

- Ismersz, Phil! Egyenes és kötelességtudó vagyok – vigyorodott el a lány.

- Nos, az utóbbit meg tudnám cáfolni, de adok neked egy esélyt!

- Hányadik is lesz? A százegyedik?

- Harminc után nem számoltam – magyarázta Phil. - Mellesleg tetszik ez a szófogadó éned!

- Nekünk is! De folytathatnánk végre a meccset! – vágott közbe Patrik. Igazi megszállottá vált.

- Elég a fecsegésből! – értette egyet vele Tony is. Legbelül viszont örömmel vette, hogy Phil és Em között végre megszűntek a gátak. Elszomorodva hallgatta ugyanis korábban, mikor a lány felettesen elégedetlenségéről panaszkodott.

Emily bocsánatkérően tekintett az Ügynökre, de ő csak megértően mosolygott rá, és elengedte a kezét, amiben a labdát szorította.

- Menj! – bólintott felé. – Sok sikert! – Azzal visszasétált napozó társaihoz.

- Kösz, Phil! – kiabálta utána Emily, és kitörő izgalommal vetette bele magát a pingpong kihívásaiba.

- Szóval nem állsz ellen tovább a birodalmad törvényeinek? – vigyorgott Loki a boszorkányra.

- Valami, ami neked is jól jönne – vigyorgott rá vissza a lány. Loki elgondolkozott, majd arcán ravasz mosoly jelent meg. Jól megcsavarta a labdát.

...

- Na? Hogy ment? – faggatta Steve az Ügynököt, amint visszaért.

- Elfogadhatóan – felelte Phil, nagy levegőt véve. – Remélhetőleg a Tanács is megbékél majd.

- Ha mégsem nézik el Loki tetteit, vagy Emily szabálytörését, mi lesz?

- Nem tudom... De nem hagyom, hogy elvigyék! Sosem hagytam volna, de ez más. Most még csak nem is kizárólag önfejűségből tette. Alaposan belegondolt, mielőtt elvitte a Toronyból.

- A Tanács sokkal keményfejűbbnek tűnik nála. De egyetértek veled. Nem engedem, hogy olyasmiért büntessék, amivel talán a Földet mentette meg!

- Még ha ekkor a Biztonsági Tanáccsal szegülsz is szembe? – kérdezett rá Coulson.

- Még akkor is – határozta el Steve. – Emily immár az én emberem is, mi több, barátom. Szeretném, ha ez a csapat sokáig tartana. Kiállok az embereimért!

- Pontosan így beszél egy igazi Kapitány! – állapított meg Phil elismerően. – Nyugodt szívvel bízom rád Emily-t, ha arra kerül a sor.

- Köszönöm. De addig is, megtiszteltetés veled dolgozni, Coulson Ügynök!

- Maradjunk a Phil-nél. A Coulson egyszerűen nem illik a körülményekhez!

- Phil – javította ki magát Steve, mosolyogva. – Príma kis csapatot hoztunk össze!

- Rendkívüli, nagyszerű, fantasztikus csapatot!

**...**

A nap további része és a délután mondhatni egész normálisan telt. Clint és Natasha minden percét kihasználták, hogy végre nyaralhatnak, mert érezték, Fury nem ad végtelen mennyiségű időt nekik. Előbb-utóbb rendezniük kell a helyzetet a Biztonsági Tanáccsal, de addig is jól érzik magukat.

Kivitték a leölt cápát a partra, és Phil minden ellenzése, Pepper minden undorodása ellenére sajátos grillpartit csaptak. A tüzet hozzá a legnagyobb örömmel Loki biztosította, persze Emily is segédkezett a buli kedvéért. A cápahúsból viszont Thor evett a legtöbbet. Bruce és Jenna kíváncsiságból megkóstolta, Steve és Emily csak csipegetett. Loki és Patrik már jól is laktak belőle, de Pepper rá se mert nézni, Phil meg elvből hozzá sem nyúlt. A gyilkos duó meg úgy döntött, nekik nem is jön be a cápa, csak az extrémitás miatt vadászták le.

Tony meg kihagyta a partit, mert hosszú órákig kellett biztonsági főnökével, Happy-vel tárgyalnia egy bekövetkezett vészhelyzet ügyén. A Centipede emberei betörtek az egyik kiállítására, és javarész ellopták a legújabb fejlesztésű fegyvereket és erőtér generátort. Az erőtér generátort, ami a Stark-technológiánál fejletlenebb lézer és elektronikus fegyverek, továbbá számos fajtájú mechanikai elven működő fegyver, emellett pedig mindenféle elektronikai eszköz semlegesítésére és hatástalanítására alkalmas.

Persze, az nem az egyetlen volt, sőt működésképtelen modell, de Tony maximalizmusának eredményeként az eredetit mintázta. Hozzáértők elkészíthetik a segítségével a saját generátorukat, rossz kezekbe kerülve viszont veszedelmes fegyverré válhat. Stark még a SHIELD-nek is csak a sokadik könyörgésre adta ki a terveket, most meg a legújabb ellenségük megszerzi?! A Centipede-ről még Emily-nek sem beszéltek, mert szinte csak négy hónapja aktívak, és azalatt a Tesseract-ügy került előtérben. De most, hogy a fegyver, amivel szerencsétlen módon Emily erejét is megtörhetik, legalábbis vészes mértékben csökkenthetik, muszáj lesz megosztania a lánnyal.

Alig békültek ki, máris vallhatja be neki, hogy az új erőtér az erejét blokkoló karkötő elvén működik, mivel részben a Tesseract erejének kivédésére is készült! Ilyen generátor volt a szerkezetben, ami inaktiválta a kockát a csata után. Elsősorban a Tesseract-hoz tervezte, de veszélyes hatástalanító fegyver nőtt ki belőle, ezért vonakodott még a SHIELD-del is megosztani. Mert ami megállítja a Tessaract-ot, az minden más ellen bevethető. Ha pedig megfelelő közelségben, megfelelő intenzitással használják, akkor perceke harcképtelenné tehetik Emily-t is, mivel ilyen erősségű erőteret ő sem lesz képes hamarabb kijátszani. Az a néhány perc azonban épp elég arra, hogy ártsanak neki.

Tony nem volt benne biztos, hogy a SHIELD ellen, vagy más célból fogják használni a generátort, de abban biztos volt, hogy meg kell osztania a lánnyal még mielőtt nem késő. Fury-t kénytelenek voltak értesíteni, az Igazgató természetesen kiabált vele, de végül visszavett. Rablások történnek, néha a legjobb biztonság sem elegendő. De az Igazgató jófej volt, és megengedte Starknak, hogy édes tudatlanságban hagyja társait, míg ő meg nem érkezik. Arra Stark, mint hallotta, két nap múlva kerül át még két nap a paradicsomban, számára összesen kettő. De kénytelen volt elfogadni. A kötelesség sürget. Befejezte a tárgyalást, és pókerarccal visszagyalogolt a többiekhez.

Együtt mentek vacsorázni, mind a tizenketten, és ma este már nem sajnálták asztaltologatásra szánni az időt. Összetoltak négy asztalt, és mindannyian köré ültek. Viszont hogy ne legyen probléma az asztalfővel, Tony tanácsára igazán kreatívan oldották meg. Nem sorban, hanem tömbbé, azaz egy nagyobb négyszöggé tolták össze az asztalokat, így egy négyszer akkora asztal jött létre. Azt körbeülték, mindegyik oldalon három fővel. Az egyiken Thor, Loki és Emily, jobbra tőlük Tony, így mind a Zseni mind a varázsló a lány mellett lehetett, Tony mellett pedig Pepper és Phil. Tőlük jobbra, azaz Emily-ék oldalával szemben Bruce, mellette természetesen Jenna, majd szélen Patrik, aki végig a szörfözésről tárgyalt környezetével. Emilyék bal oldalán pedig Steve, Natasha, és közvetlenül Partik mellett Clint. Az úszóedző főleg őt és Thor-t kapta el lelkes sportimádatával.

Az ülésrend mindenkinek bejött. Bruce Jennával és Phil-el beszélgetett, aki szintén váltott pár szót Pepperrel is. Az üzletasszony szerelmével is tudott veszekedni, Tony pedig, ha nem épp kritikáit hallgatta, akkor Emily-t nevettette meg valami újabb viccel vagy bolondsággal. A Stark-poénokon egyébként sokszor az egész asztal elnevette magát. Emily, amikor épp nem Tony bolondságaival volt elfoglalva, Lokival tárgyalt, jelenleg a víz és jég mágiáról, amire szerencsére Jenna és Patrik legkevésbé sem figyelt. A gyakorlás azért későbbre halasztották, és hamar könnyed csevegésbe kezdtek, többek között a sziget csodáiról, amibe Thor is becsatlakozott, ha éppen nem a sportról csevegett Clint-tel és Patrikkal. Steve és Natasha egyszer ide-egyszer oda csatlakoztak be, de legtöbbet egymás között beszéltek, amire nem volt alkalmuk már jó ideje. Nem telt bele sok idő, és újból egy hullámhosszon voltak, annyira, hogy Barton is inkább Thorral dumált,kissé előre támaszkodva, túlharsogva a mellette ülőket.

Így telt a vacsora, izgalmas, indulatos, vagy éppen kedves és nyugodt beszélgetésekkel, hosszú falatozással és ivászattal. Utána együtt mentek megnézni, ahogy az emberek az olasz étterem messzire benyúló pallóiról etetik a cápákat, majd még percekig elüldögélve a mólón a Hold ezüstös fényében, az óceán sötétkék hullámait, vagy éppen a lelógó lábaik alatt elterülő, megvilágított, mozgalmas lagúnát szemlélve. Amikor pedig a sós szél lehűlni látszott, visszaballagtak a partra, és kedvenc internetkávézójukban telepedtek le. Sosem unatkoztak, mindenki megtalálta azt, akivel éppen válthatott pár szót.

Még Tony és Clint is jól elbeszélgettek Lokival, amikor fegyverek kerültek szóba. Ebbe a témába Thor, Coulson, és Natasha, végül mindenki becsatlakozott, Emily tudásszomjasan hallgatta a diskurzust. Jenna és Patrik kissé csodálkoznak, hogy mégis honnan ismerik ezek ilyen jól a fegyvereket, de Asgard említése után inkább betudták az alkoholnak és nem vették komolyan. A társalgásban a leghangosabb mégis a Mágus és Tony volt, Thor és Barton udvariasan „hagyták őket kibontakozni". A legerősebb áz tőrökről és csúcstechnológiás erőtér-generátorokról esett szó, amivel kapcsolatban Loki meg is jegyezte, hogy a Zseninek valóban sikerült blokkolnia az erejét, de azért hozzátette, hogy csak mert nem volt teljesen magánál. Tony azonban egyszer nehezen állta csak meg, hogy idő előtt megemlítse a modell elrablását, és tönkretegye a vakációt.

**...**

Másnap reggel Thor, Loki, Steve, Patrik, Clint és Bruce rögtön reggeli után kimentek a sportpartra. Igazi fiús sportnapot tartottak. Természetesen vitorlásszörffel kezdték, majd kipróbálták a jet-skit, vízisít, valaki már nem először, és még számos extrém időtöltést. A délután közepén kifeküdve találták magukat a homokban. Kivéve Loki és Thor, akik még azalatt is vad strandröplabda meccset vívtak, csak úgy kettesben egymás ellen. Társaik irigykedve nézték őket, de végül is olyan fáradtak voltak, hogy hagyták a fenébe.

Phil ezalatt élvezte, hogy immár négy nő van a társaságban, és ki is használta az alkalmat, hogy Peppert és Natashát magával vigye egy kis kalandra. Rég szeretett volna már időt tölteni igazán kedves barátaival. A masszázsszalonban kezdték, majd koktéloztak a parton, és kellemesen elbeszélgettek. Pepper egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nem Tonyval tölti a napot, mindketten érezték, szükségük van némi távolságra, hogy utána értékelni tudják a közelséget. A délután második felében viszont ők is kisétáltak a sport-partra, nagy bulit csapva társaikkal.

Tony, Emily és Jenna, miután egyedül találták magukat a kertben, úgy döntöttek, úsznak egyet együtt a lagúnában. Nekik nem volt kedvük ilyen korán bárhova máshova menni. Andalogtak kicsit a homokban, majd amikor végre sikerült kiheverniük azt a tipikus reggeli utáni nyári fáradtságot, bezúgtak a tengerbe. A víz kissé hűvös volt, de kellemesen üdítő. Tony lepocsolta Emily-t, aki cserébe kigáncsolta, így a Zseni háttal a vízbe esett. Jenná-val jót nevettek. Lefojt egy rövid vízi csata a két lány és Tony között, de hamar megunták. Úszni kezdtek.

- Mit mondtál, melyik magazinnál is dolgozol? – kérdezte Tony Jennától.

- A Cosmopolitan magazin egyik főszerkesztője illetve cikkírója vagyok.

- Tényleg! – jutott Emily eszébe. – Tegnap este olvastam a legújabb számot, és mintha láttam is volna a neved a főoldalon, és azalatt a cikk alatt.

- Melyik alatt? – kérdezte Jenna és Tony egyszerre. Ezen kissé meg is döbbentek.

- Amit a rúzs és a szájfény összehasonlításáról írtál. Melyikkel csókolózz, mit viselj munkába, mit egy fogadásra, mit moziba vagy buliba, és miért... Meg az összetételükről és eredetükről is ejtettél szót... Lenyűgözött az a cikk, végig izgalommal olvastam – mesélte Emily, elégedett olvasó módjára.

- Köszönöm – mosolyogta Jenna boldogan.

- Az összetétel számomra is érdekes volt – jegyezte meg Tony, majd mivel csodálkozva néztek rá, hozzátette. – Olvastam azt a cikket. Peppernek minden szám megvan, és néha belelapozok.

- Igen, említette, hogy rajongó – mosolyogta Jenna. – Megtiszteltetés. Ahogy az is, hogy hetero férfi létedre beleolvasol egy női magazinba.

- Nem zárkózom el semmitől – vont vállat Stark. – Mellesleg egy ilyen magazinban rengeteg a fürdőruhás, vagy fehérneműs pipi...

- Majd adok én neked pipit! – sziszegte Emily, és jól szembe pocsolta a férfit. – De egyébként sajátos hozzáállás.

- Kicsit perverz, de mit számít, amíg veszed a lapot! – Jenna

- Ezt az igazi marketing! Gratulálok! De ha már a marketingnél tartunk... – jutott Tony eszébe. - Ismered azt a lányt, aki a fehérneműs fotókat csinálja... Lola...

- Lola Blackwellt! – idézte fel magában Emily is az előző estét. Tony döbbenten nézett rá, hogy így egy rugóra jár az agyuk. – Megnéztem a fotósok nevét, és rögtön az jutott eszembe, hogy...- magyarázta.

- Nem lehet-e ő az a csaj, akivel Steve találkozgat! – fejezte most be Tony, az ő mondatát.

- Pontosan! - Emily

- Pontosan! - Tony

- Szóval ismered? – kérdezte most Emily a fiatal nőtől.

- Nos... – kezdte Jenna, elgondolkozva. – Azt tudom róla, hogy már két éve készít képeket a Wadorf-nak, aki az egyik legnagyobb szponzorunk. Ezért is reklámozzuk a kollekcióikat. Személyesen még nem találkoztam Lolával, de tény, hogy miután ő készíti a képeket, tíz százalékkal megnövekedett az eladott példányok száma, a Waldorf megrendelései pedig negyven százalékkal. Ez mindkettőnk számára előnyös. Tehetséges lány, egyszer szívesen megismerném. De ezek szerint ti már találkoztatok vele?

- Egy bulin, több mint egy hete – felelte Emily. – Steve megismerkedett egy Loren nevű lánnyal, akiről tegnap kiderült, hogy Blackwell-nek hívják.

- Tényleg! – kapott a fejéhez Jenna. – Ő róla kérdezted Steve-et tegnap a vacsoránál!

Emily bólintott.

- Pont a képek kapcsán, de Phil kiakadt, így nem tudtam elmondani.

- És most már azt is tudjuk, hogy ez a Lola valóban az a Lola! – jelentette ki Tony. Em és Jen érdeklődve várták a magyarázatot. - Nem csak a név, ezek szerint, ami stimmel – fogott bele a Zseni. - Az indulás előtt összefutottam vele! Elárulta, hogy a Waldorf-nál divatfotós!

- Nem egyszerű divatfotós... – Emily

- Fehérnemű modelleket fotóz! – Tony

- Kollekciókat elsősorban – pontosított Jenna. - De kicsi is a világ!

- Ha Steve ezt megtudja... – vigyorogta Emily, majd összenéztek Tonyval.

- Még ne szóljunk neki! – javasolta a Zseni. – Tervezek egy meglepit a Kapitánynak.

- Kapitány? – Jenna

- Hosszú. Számíthatok a te diszkréciódra is? – Tony

- Nos, kiderült, hogy a magazinom legjobb képeit készítő csaj a közeljövőben potenciális pasim barátjának a barátnője. Persze, hogy titokban tartom! – sóhajtotta Jenna. – De komolyan, ebből olyan poén lesz...

- Mekkora poén! – lelkesedett Tony. – Jó csapat vagyunk mi együtt!

- Király csapat! – helyeselt Emily, majd Jennára pillantottak.

- Ja, én is? Szuper! – mosolyodott el a nő. Rég óta nem talált már ilyen jó barátokat. Rejtélyes és furcsa társaság volt ez, de ennek ellenére meglehetősen szimpatikusnak, rendesnek, és minden kisebb konfliktus dacára összetartónak ítélte őket. Szeretet volna közéjük tartozni, mert New York siető forgatagában nehezen akad tisztességes, megbízható melegszívű barátokra az ember, és már csak Bruce példáján is ilyen embereknek látta őket. A közeledés pedig eddig egész jól haladt, amiért máris Sunisland vált kedvenc nyaralóhelyévé.

- Miért akadt ki Phil? – kérdezett rá Tony, kíváncsian.

- A barátnőjét úgy húsz éve Blackwell-nek hívták – magyarázta Emily.

- Azt a csellistát Portlandből? – Tony

- Te tudsz róla?! – Emily

- Említette egyszer. De min akadt ki? Csak nem... – Tony

- Azt mondta, ha lett volna egy lánya, Lolának keresztelte volna... Így hívja a kocsiját is – emlékezett vissza Jenna. - Elég fura volt az egész dolog, az egybeesés. Utána elrohant.

- Szóval Phil azt hiszi, hogy...? – döbbent meg Tony.

- Nem hiszi, csak számításba veszi a lehetőséget! – javított ki Emily határozottan. – És ha megkérhetlek, ne hozd fel ezt előtte! Durván megviselte már így is.

- Jól van, oké! – védekezett Tony.

- Megbeszéltem vele a dolgot. Kicsi az esélye. – Emily

- Valóban. Rengeteg Blackwell lehet még az országban. – Tony

- Nem éri meg ezen rágódni. De megígértem neki, hogy bármi esélyt látok hasonlóra a jövőben, a végére járok. De van elég gondja Phil-nek, szabadítsuk meg legalább ettől az egy dilemmától! – kérte Emily.

Jenna nem értette, de udvariasságból nem is kérdezett rá, mire is céloznak éppen kifejezetten. Tony számára a válasz egyértelmű volt: lehet-e a rejtélyes, fehérnemű modell-fotós Lola Blackwell Coulson egy szem leánya...

Kiúsztak a partra, és később csatlakoztak a sportolókhoz. Tony is kipróbálta a vitorlásszörföt, majd jól elvolt a jet-ski-vel. Mire Pepper, Tasha és Phil is kiértek a vízi sportok paradicsomába, már az egész társaság újra együtt volt. Némi pihenés után Tony, Steve, Loki, Thor, Clint és Patrik szörföztek még egy utolsót, mielőtt lemegy a nap, a másik hat ember pedig röplabdázott.

Bruce, Jenna és Emily voltak Phil, Pepper és Natasha ellen. Kemény harc volt, mivel a csapatok esélyei is nagyjából megegyeztek. Emily és Tasha végül annyira bevadultak, hogy a Doktor és az Ügynök fogták le őket, mielőtt egymásnak estek volna mindenki szeme láttára a homokban. Végül csak összenéztek, és elnevették magukat. Visszafogottabb mederben folytatódott a meccs. Mindkét hármas jó csapatot alkotott, és kiválóan összeszokott a meccs végére.

Így alakult, hogy amikor a hat sportoló harcos kijött a vízből, és beszállt a meccsbe, a korábbi két csapat összefogva állt ki ellenük. A négy nőből, és két férfiből álló új csapat viszont nem nagy előnnyel, de még bőven legyőzte a másikat. Emily, Jenna, Tasha, Pepper, Bruce és Phil csúfosan a homokba döngölték az elbizakodott Loki, Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint és Patrik csapatát. Ezt a csodás meccset pedig mi mással is ünnepelhették volna meg, ha nem egy hatalmas ivászattal a közeli bárban.

Arról már nem is kell beszélni, hogy a vacsora még az előző napinál is pompásabban, és hangulatosabban telt. Újból beiktattak némi táncot, ahol szinte mindenki volt párban mindenkivel, mármint nők a fiúkkal. Természetesen a lányok mentek többször, mert ők négyen voltak nyolc pasira. Az este végül Bruce-Jenna, Tony-Pepper, Clint-Natasa és Loki- Emily párossal zárult. A Mágus viszont átengedte a lányt az Ügynöknek, aki szeretett volna kicsit beszélgetni Emily-vel. Sosem volt még alkalmuk ezt táncolva megtenni. Felejthetetlen alkalom volt, meghitt és bensőséges.

Loki ezalatt fivérével, Steve-vel és Patrikkal versenyezett sörpingpongban két összetolt asztalnál. Egy játék, ami egyszerre ivós és pingpongos. Imádták.

- Úgy tűnik, megcsináltuk – mondta Phil Emilynek, miközben egymás szemébe néztek. Jobb kezével a lány derekát karolta át, ballal pedig Emily jobb kezét fogta. Emily bal kezét Phil jobb vállán pihentette, jobbjával megszorította az Ügynök langyos kezét.

- Mire célzol pontosan?

- Összehoztuk Lokit a csapattal, még új barátokat is szereztünk. Ki tudja, mikor lehet egy újságíróra, vagy edzőre szükségünk. Mindemellett pedig jót is nyaraltunk a végén!

- Igaz. Ki tudja, mikor lesz rá legközelebb alkalmunk – sóhajtotta a lány.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Fury nemsokára tiszteletét teszi. Tony mintha tudna valamit, és ha visszaértünk a szállásra, kiszedem belőle!

- Hagyd holnapra! Élvezzük ki a maradék időt!

- Ahogy szeretnéd. Megérdemeljük a pihenést! – határozta el Phil.

- Megérdemeljük – értette egyet Emily, és ragaszkodóan az Ügynök vállára hajtotta a fejét. Lassú, érzelmes zene szólt.

Meghitten táncoltak, inkább már csak ringatóztak számos másik pár között a trópusi virágoskert közepén, A Hold ragyogó fényénél, a csillagok alatt. Idővel Loki újbúl felkérte a lány, és míg Phil elcsevegett Thor-ral a hazájáról, addig együtt folytatták az érzelmes összeborulást.

A párok szállingózni kezdtek, majd a társaság tagjai sem meredtek tovább. Először Jenna és Bruce, majd Clint, Tasha, Thor és Patrik lépett le. Nem sokkal utánuk, kifogyva az éjszakai cseejhez megfelelő háborús anekdotákból, Steve és Phil is követte példájukat, elköszönve távoztak. Végül Pep és Tony is a lefekvés mellett döntöttek. Váltottak néhány szót Lokival és Emily-vel, majd fáradtan indultak szállásuk felé. Emily nem győzte csodálni, mennyire jól megvan egymással Loki és Tony még mindig.

Ketten maradtak. Összebújva ringatóztak a Holdfényben, alig sóhajtva pár szót. De ha beszéltek is, csakis arról, milyen csodálatos napokat töltöttek együtt. Azután már nem volt kérdéses, hogy mi fog történni. Egymás felé fordították arcukat, majd lassan megcsókolták egymást. Összetapadó-szétváló ajkaik lágy, érzéki játékba kezdtek, majd még inkább szenvedélyesebbé váltak.

A tánc után, lehetett már hajnali kettő is, hazaindultak, Loki szorosan maga mellett tartotta a lányt. Az út felénél, amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Emily nagyon álmos, és alig álla lábán, ölbe vette. A lány akaratlanul is elaludt a karjaiban. Letette az ágyra, majd nemsokára mellé feküdt. Kisimított egy tincset angyali arcából. Emily ekkor tért magához, és hálásan nézett a felé hajoló férfi figyelmes tekintetébe, törődéséért cserébe. Magához vonta a férfit és jutalmul megcsókolta.

Utána nem történt semmi, leoltották a villanyt, és aludtak, egymáshoz nagyon közel. Loki átkarolta a lányt, Emily pedig, mint egy plüssmackót ölelte magához izmos karját, és bújt közel hozzá. Nem hangzott el, mert még korai lett volna, de mindkettejük számára világossá vált. Hét nap együttlét, és számos szokatlan, váratlan, mégis együtt átélt helyzet elég volt hozzá, hogy rájöjjenek, szeretik egymást. Barátként, lelki társként, s mint nő és férfi szeretheti egymást. Ha egy valamiben, abban biztosak voltak, hogy másnap reggel elmondják társaiknak, ők immár egy párt alkotnak.

...


	8. A baj nem jár egyedül

Egy rövid átvezető rész, hogy miről tárgyalt Fury és Hill, mialatt a társaság igazán jót mulatott a szigeten :D Hát nem szórakoztak olyan jól...

* * *

><p><strong>A baj nem jár egyedül...<strong>

Valahol a Csendes-óceán felett a SHIELD nagyobb méretű helikopterén.

- Mennyi idő van még? – tette fel a kérdést Nick Fury társának már vagy ötödszörre.

- Még nyolc óra, uram – válaszolta Maria Hill, kiapadhatatlan türelemmel. - Hawaii légterében járunk, még messze az Indiai-óceán.

- Bocsásson meg, Hill Ügynök, egyszerűen nem bírok várni.

- Nem tesz semmit, uram. Én is aggódnék, ha egy különös kockázatot jelentő idegent hagynék egy civilekkel teli szigeten.

- Csak nem gúnyolódik velem, Hill? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fury.

- Én, soha! – rázta a fejét a nő, ám ezúttal leplezni sem próbálta ironikus hanglejtését.

- Nem volt más választásom! – védekezett Nick, sokadik alkalommal.

- O-ké! – emelte Maria békítően magasba kezeit. – Szóval mit tervezünk, miután megérkeztünk?

- Elsősorban Brook-kal szeretnék beszélni.

- Na és a két félisten?

- Az ő problémájukat is rendezzük. Coulson Ügynök szerint, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízok, Lokival nincs különösebb gond. Ki fog egyezni velünk.

- Miért olyan biztos ebben, uram?

- Kényszerítették, hogy támadjon a Földre. Ha valaha érdekében is állt volna leigázni világunkat, előbbi tények tudatában a jövőben elvből elutasítja majd eme lehetőséget. Mivel ha továbbra is az ellenségünk maradna, azzal még mindig az őt irányító kedvére tenne, ahhoz pedig egyszerűen túl büszke. Mellesleg Phil említette, hogy Lokinak valóban nem áll szándékában hadakozni velünk.

- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek abban, amit állít. Mi lehet fontosabb, mint minimalizálni az idegenek okozta fenyegetést?

- Minimalizálni a belső fenyegetést! – jelentette ki Fury komoly, kissé feszült hangon. – A lánynak tudnia kell! – Mélyen Hill szemébe nézett, aki rezzenéstelen arccal bólintott egyet.

- A Rising Tide becsvágyó anarchista propaganda, akik azt hiszik, az államügyek kiszivárogtatása nagy buli... – mondta Hill, lealacsonyodó hangszínen, majd komolyabban folytatta. – De hogy fog az elmúlt események után beszámolni _neki_ a Centipede-ről?

- Mint bármi másról. Emily tisztában van a szuperkatonákkal kapcsolatos állami, illetve terrorista törekvésekkel. Tizenhat hónapja egy ilyen ex-szervezet, a Káosz támadta meg.

- Nem az Extremis-projektre célzok. Tűzkatonák, és élő-robbanószerkezetek... Átlagos problémának hangzik, Brook, Barton és Romanoff más félresikerült kísérletekkel is harcba szálltak az elmúlt évben. Ami az illeti, a lány számára legkevésbé sem jelentettek nehézséget.

- A mostani alanyok erősebbek.

- Elfelejti a tényt, uram, hogy a Centipede meridiánok után is kutat. Megrögzötten keresi őket. Ha be kívánja avatni a lányt, nem hallgathatja el előle a tényt, miszerint nem ő az utolsó. Csupán az utolsó, aki olyan aktivitással használta a képességét, hogy azt a SHIELD megfigyelő műholdja régióra pontosan érzékelni tudta. - Fury nagyot sóhajtott, kelletlenül belegondolva az elkövetkezendő vitába, Hill pedig határozottan folytatta. – Szóval hogyan fogja elmondani neki, hogy feltételezéseink szerint a meridiánok nem haltak ki, maga pedig kizárólag a harci vágy érdekében feledte megemlíteni?

- Maga mondta! Csupán feltételezés!

- A műszerek ugyanúgy érzékelik legalább negyven meridián aurájának megfelelő energiát, szerte a kontinenseken. Nem elég nagy intenzitásúak a beméréshez, de elég a tények megállapításához. Maradtak még, talán többen is, mint negyven, csupán gyengébbek, mint akikkel mi találkoztunk, és jelentősen gyengébbek Emily-nél. De vannak...

- Mire akar kilyukadni Hill Ügynök?!

- Semmire.

- Bosszút áll, amiért nem kényszerítettem Loki őrizetbe vételét?

- Pusztán tényeket közlök. Coulson halálhíre elegendőnek bizonyult a Bosszúállóknak, de Emily Brook ösztönzését sem akarta a véletlenre bízni – világított rá Hill, enyhén elítélően. – Az a lány így is vészesen kiszámíthatatlan. Most pedig rájön majd, hogy hazudott neki...

- Elhallgattam egy jelentéktelen tényt – helyesbített Fury, de már ő is kezdett a következményektől tartani. – És legkevésbé a harcra való ösztönzés miatt. A Tesseract-ügye előnyt élvezett, felesleges lett volna a Centipede-hez hasonló ügyekkel terhelnem.

- Ő bizonyára másképp vélekedik majd. Lefogadom, hogy az első kérdése az lesz, hogy miért nem említette meg az életben maradt meridiánokat már jóval korábban.

- Azért, mert amíg nem okoztak fenyegetést a civilekre, ergo nem használták a képességüket jelentős mértékben, csupán szemmel tartottuk őket. Nem volt szükség a közbenjárására.

- Nem engem kel meggyőznie, uram.

- A mindenségit, Hill! Mondja már el, mire akar kilyukadni!

- Talán korábban kellett volna újra előtérbe helyeznünk a meridiánok ügyét! Mi lesz, ha a Centipede talál rájuk elsőként és felturbózza az erejüket?! Mi van, ha Brook megtudván, hogy nem maradt egyedül, inkább csatlakozik hozzájuk?!

- A Centipedhez?!

- A meridiánokhoz, akikről nem tudott, és akiket a Centipede magához édesgetett!

- Emily sosem árulna el minket! – bizonygatta Fury, de őszinténszólva ő is csupán reménykedett ebben.

- A múltkor hamar megingott ez a hite – emlékeztette Maria jelentőségteljesen.

- Én ezt már nem tudom megérteni. Mire célozgat itt kétértelműen?!

- Csupán arra, hogy... – Hill szünetet tartott, hogy nyomatékot adjon mondandójának, egyúttal felkészüljön Fury dühére, - talán nem a legjobb ötlet volt megbízni egy meridiánban...

- Hill! – förmedt rá az Igazgató, mire a nő jól megfontolt indokokkal védekezésbe fogott.

- A meridiánok veszélyesek, maga is tudja. Ha van is lelkiismeretük, a hatalom elhomályosítja azt. Akinek ilyen képesség áll a rendelkezésére, az előbb-utóbb gyilkolni fog. Mértéktelenül. Ezért kellett a SHIELD-nek végeznie az erősebbekkel. És hiába állítja, hogy Emily más, nem az. Több száz emberrel végzett a sivatagban! Még ha meg is érdemelték azok az emberek, csak egy megbízható ügynököt mondjon, aki hasonló mészárlást követett el!

- Romanoff...

- Kényszerítették, és nála nem áll fent a kockázat, hogy újból egy természetfeletti erő csábításába esik.

- Emily eleget bizonyított az elmúlt években! Azóta sem használta rossz célokra az erejét!

- Rossz cél?! Olyan szubjektív fogalom. Egy ilyen képességnél nem az a kérdés, hogy jóra használj-e, hanem hogy beszámíthatóan-e. Minden más engedély nélküli pusztítás terrorizmusnak számít!

- Tisztában vagyok a kockázattal, de...

- Uram! – sóhajtotta Maria. – Tudja, hogy emberileg semmi bajom a lánnyal. Jószívű, értelmes, segítőkész. Még nem is az önfejűsége, amit kifogásolok. Önmagában a képessége kockázatot jelent, amennyire hasznunkra válik, annyira veszélyeset, és ezzel nem elég tisztában lenni.

- Ne nekem akarja megmondani, Hill, hogy hogyan figyeljek a biztonságra! – csattant fel Fury. – Bármennyire veszélyes is Emily ereje, bármekkora kockázatot jelent is, megbízok benne. Erősen megbízok! Nem fogom egy acélcellába rejteni a föld alatt, és végképp nem fogom likvidálni!

- Tisztában vagyok a hozzáállásával, uram. Mindazonáltal a Biztonsági Tanács legkevésbé sem bízik benne, és ami azt illeti, a maga ítélőképességében sem, a múltkori eset után...

- A Tanács?! Teszek a Tanácsra! Fel akartak áldozni több millió embert! Az meg eszükbe sem jut, jellemzően, hogy a csatát Emily nélkül nem nyertük volna meg!

- Úgy vélik, a lány elpártolhat mellőlünk, amint tudomást szerez társairól. Akár ellenünk fordul, akár elmenekül, megnöveli a természetfeletti által okozott fenyegetést, amit most legkevésbé sem engedhet meg magának a Föld...

Fury idegesen, nem tudván felfogni a Tanács mérhetetlen ostobaságát, ellenszenvét és megrögzött bizalmatlanságát abban, hogy egy kivételes hatalommal megáldott ember is lehet normális, nézett ügynöke szemébe. Tudta, hogy Hill nagyrészt csak a Tanács véleményét tolmácsolja, de képtelen volt visszafogni dühét, amit így részben rajta vezetett le.

- És mégis mit kíván tőlem a drága Tanács?!

- Azonnali tárgyalást Emily Brook számára, az Alaszkai bázison, mint már említettem. Komoly lépéseket az eddig felderítetlen meridiánok ügyében. Illetve mihamarabb elérni, hogy az idegenek hagyják el a Földet.

- De hiszen ez őrültség! – rázta a fejét Nick robbanékonyan. – Az idegenekkel szövetséget kellene kötnünk, nem megszabadulni tőlük. Ami pedig a meridiánokat illeti, szintúgy. Előnyös lenne felkutatni őket a Centipede előtt, igaz. De nem azért, hogy kivégezhessük őket, ahogy a Tanács számít, hanem hogy felvilágosítsuk őket a helyzetről!

- A kivégzéssel én sem értek egyet, de talán egy biztonságos helyre vinni őket... – próbálkozott Hill.

- Vagyis elzárni a külvilágtól. Túl sok kockázatot jelentő személyt likvidáltunk már, nem lenne szép még több életet elrontani. Emily pedig bizonyára ellenkezne!

- Ezért akarják a kihallgatást – sóhajtotta Maria.

- Hogy egy előre elrendezett tárgyalással bezárják őt is?! – következtette Fury, ami nyilvánvaló volt. – Ostoba, számító bolondok! – szidta a Tanácsot fennhangon. – Maguk alatt vágják a fát! Ha bele is egyeznék Emily semlegesítésébe, amibe nem fogok, mégis hogy készülnek megtenni?! Sosem tudtuk elfogni, csak amikor már valaki más kifárasztotta, most pedig még erősebb. Képtelenség lenne... – Hill lesajnálóan nézett. – Képtelenség lenne hátbatámadás nélkül elfogni... – sóhajtotta Fury megvilágosultan.

- A generátor, amit Stark készített a Tesseract energiáinak elnyomásához, a kockán és a jogaron is megfelelően működik. A tervek pedig már a SHIELD adatbázisában vannak. Mivel pedig a lány energiái közel megegyeznek a Tesseract-éval, elegendő időre legyengíthetik, hogy...

- Nem szükséges felvenniük a versenyt a képességével, ha elérik, hogy ne jusson elegendő energiához, hogy használja azt... Francba! – szitkozódott Fury. – A büdös FRANCBA! Mennyire erős az a generátor, Hill?!

- A tudósaink szerint, akik már a Tanács utasítására a prototípuson dolgoznak... Legalább két nagyságrenddel intenzívebb erőteret képes létrehozni, mint a karkötő, ami órákig korlátozta a lány erejének használatát – magyarázta a nő, némi részvéttel.

- Nem! Ez így nem lesz jó! A Tanács fogja Emily-t ellenünk fordítani! – mérgelődött az Igazgató. – Ezt nem hagyhatjuk, Hill!

- Uram...

- Coulson szerint Thor és Loki bizton állítja, hogy egy mérhetetlenül hatalmas Vezér fenyegeti, nem a Földet, mind a Kilenc Világot...

- Ha valóban létezik Kilenc Világ.

- Nem számít, mert szerintük ide fog jönni elsőként! Ahelyett, hogy megtámadjuk őket, magunk mellé kellene állítani minden meridiánt! A Tanács meg meggondolatlanul a Centipede javára hajtja a vizet, ha üldözni kezdi őket. Emily lehetne a kulcs, de ők inkább kivégeznék?! Őket kellene nyugdíjba küldeni!

- Ha az olyan egyszerű lenne...

- Nem számít! – dühöngött Fury. – Egyszer már kiirtottuk a fenyegetést, másodszor meg kell próbálnunk előnyt kovácsolni belőle. Ahogy Stark, Banner, Romanoff és Brook is immár a mi oldalunkon állnak!

- A Tanács szerint Emily nem illik közénk! ... – mondta Maria halkan.

- Ki illik, ki nem, nem az a lényeg! Aki a Föld érdekét szolgálja, annak köztünk a helye! Nem tudom, elviszem-e a tárgyalásra, a Tanács megtérésében reménykedve, de azt kijelenthetem, hogy nem adom a kezükre!

- Bizonyára ostoba vagyok, uram, de ha ragaszkodik ehhez az elképzeléshez, maga mellett állok. Nem tudok elnézni ugyan a lány okozta kockázat felett, de a Tanáccsal ellentétben jobban megbízok maga ítélőképességében. New York ügyén bebizonyosodott, hogy okkal teszem!

- Megtisztelő a részéről, Hill Ügynök – sóhajtotta Fury, megpróbálva visszavenni idegességéből. – Ezek szerint megtagadja a Tanács parancsait a közeljövőben?

- Úgy fogalmaznék, hagyom, hogy a közvetlen felettesem felülírja azokat.

- Ezzel nagy felelősséget és kockázatot vállal. Ha a Tanács megint ellenem fordul...

- Nem, igaza volt, uram – döntötte el Maria. – A Tanács megint túllőni készül a célon. Egyszer, mikor ez megtörtént, mocskos ügyek kerültek napvilágra...

- Csak nem arra céloz, hogy...? – mutatott Nick őszinte meglepetést, és némi vigyort ügynöke felé.

- A meridiánok fenyegetik a civileket, ám ők parancsot adtak ki számos élet feláldozására. Hogy kiben bízzak, nem tudom, de azt igen, hogy kétszer meggondolom, hogy elfogadjak-e tőlük parancsokat. Jelenleg csupán közvetítettem az akaratukat.

- Megnyugtató, hogy magam mellett tudhatom. De hogyan tovább? Nem válthatjuk le megint az egész Tanácsot. A SHIELD és az államok felett állnak, a múltkor csupán szerencsénk volt a botrányos vádakkal.

- Egyelőre nincs ötletem, uram. Gondolja, hogy a Bosszúállók e téren is segítséget nyújthatnak a probléma megoldásában?

- Szintén a Tanácsnak alárendelve... Nem vagyok teljesen biztos. De reméljük a legjobbakat. Elsősorban, hogy Emily nem rendez jelenetet.

- Még mindig nem döntött úgy, hogy vár a dologgal a Központig? – kérdezet rá Hill.

- Minél előbb túlesünk rajta, annál jobb! – sóhajtotta Fury. – Ha pedig a bosszújától tartunk, előnyösebb Stark és a Kapitány jelenléte.

- Remélem, előnyösen alakulnak a dolgok – kívánta Maria.

- Mind azt reméljük – értett egyet Fury, kifújva a levegőt megszabadulva a fejében felgyülemlett gőztől.

A csökönyös Tanács, lehetséges meridiánok, bosszantó Rising Tide, rengeteg gondot okozó Centipede, Thor, Loki, a rejtélyes Sötét Vezér mintha nem lenne elég... Még azon is aggódniuk kell, hogy mit gondolnak majd minderről a Bosszúállók, de elsősorban Emily, aki jelenleg a mérleg nyelvét képezi. Még ha valamiképpen el is tudnának szigetelődni a Biztonsági Tanácstól, minden pengeélre kerül, ha a lány nem működi ezúttal kivételesen feltétel nélkül együtt!

...


	9. Tisztázni

**...**

**Becoming clear **

**Tisztázni**

Kilencedik reggel virradt rájuk a szigeten. Mindenki arra várt, hogy elindulhassanak reggelizni. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy ezen alkalommal kivételesen a part mentén sétálnak el az étkezőhelyiségig. Kiléptek a kertbe nyíló középbarna teraszajtón, fekete bőrszerkóban illetve egy rózsaszín selyemruhában. Minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Loki és Emily kézen fogva haladtak végig a teraszon, majd egymásra mosolyogtak, és leléptek a homokba.

- Ezek szerint ez már hivatalos? – kérdezett rá Tony, palástolni próbálva nemtetszését.

A pár egyöntetűen bólintott.

- Remélem, nincs harag, Antony – mondta Loki, kivételesen minden gúny és felsőbbrendűség nélkül.

Tony csak megrántotta a vállát, majd legyintett.

- Ha téged választ az ő baja – válaszolta szárazon.

- Ezt „nincs"-nek veszem. – Loki

- Köszönöm, Tony – sóhajtotta Emily, és megölelte barátját. Tony érzelmesen karolta át a hátát, és túrt kókusz illatú barna hajába néhány másodperc erejéig.

- Még valaki, akinek szándékában áll megkövezni? – kérdezett rá Loki, lazán vigyorogva.

- Mindaddig, amíg nem bántod meg – felelte Phil, - nincs beleszólásom. – Emily-re pillantott, aki egyetértően bólintott vissza rá. A lány tudta, hogy főnöke azt kéri, vigyázzon Lokival, és ezt őszintén meg is ígérte neki.

- Korrekt hozzáállás – értett egyet Bruce is. – De azért csak számolj a másik taggal, Jötunheim fia, ha bántani mered!

- Nem áll szándékomban – mosolyodott el Loki. Egész aranyosnak tartotta, ahogy ezek a halandók ennyire összetartanak.

- És nem is lenne rá képes – nézett kedvese zöld szemeibe a lány ravaszul. – Steve? – kérdezte utána a Kapitánytól, és új barátjától.

- Mint barátod, csak annyit mondhatok, hogy jó szórakozást! – vigyorodott el a szőke katona, majd egy árnyalattal megkomolyodva folytatta. – Kapitányodként ellenben mindaddig adom áldásomat rátok, amíg ez a kapcsolat nem akadályozza a munkánkat.

- Ami pontosabban...? – Loki

- A Föld védelme! – Steve

- Oda foguk figyelni! – Emily

- Kár lenne egy ilyen ártatlan kis bolygóért! – mondta Loki is, kissé gúnyosan, de mindenki tudta, hogy csak tréfál.

- Én annyira gratulálok! – lelkesedett Jenna.

- Remélem, jól meglesztek! – kívánta Pepper.

- Amondó vagyok, induljunk is enni! – kiáltotta Patrik. – Egy ilyenre mindig koccintani kell!

- Rendelek pezsgőt! – határozta el Tony, és már előre is siettek új cimbijével. Kissé feltűnően akart távol maradni az új pártól, de ezt senki nem rótta fel neki. Emily is megelégedett azzal, hogy egyszer majd barátja is elfogadja döntését. Átkarolták egymást Lokival, és társaik körében a két pezsgőfutár után indultak. Hamar azonban nagy csókcsatáik közepette a sor végére csúsztak.

...

Bruce, Jenna, Pepper és Phil vezették a társaságot, megpróbálva utolérni a Milliárdost és Úszóedzőt, miközben jókat beszélgettek, jelenleg a közelgő olimpiáról. Thor megveregette öccse vállát, majd csatlakozott az izgalmasnak ígérkező Midgardi „viadalról" csevegőkhöz, hogy megtudja, vajon ő is indulhatna-e. A válasz természetesen „nem lenne fair" volt.

Clint és Natasha Emily és Loki mellé értek.

- Remélem, tudod, hogy mit csinálsz – mondta Barton Emily-nek, leplezhetetlen aggódással csapattársa irányában. – Mégis csak egy idegen Világból származik...

- Vigyázok magamra, Clint – biztosította a lány kedvesen. – És ami azt illeti, ő is vigyáz rám, amennyiszer megmentett az elmúlt napokban...

Barton meggyőzetlenül hümmögött.

Mindezek alatt Natasha Loki-hoz lépett oda.

- Általában jól megfontolom, mielőtt végső véleményt alkotnék valakiről – magyarázta a vörös nő, majd jelentőségteljesen a férfi szemeibe fúrta kék tekintetét. – De mindig van kéznél egy-két kés a rosszabbik helyzetre – figyelmeztette.

Loki nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevese el magát. Natasha nem értette, határozottan kémlelte az arcát.

- Nos, ha nem nyerném el a bizalmadat, én magam kérlek meg rá, hogy vágd belém azokat a késeket. – válaszolta végül Loki fölényesen, és szabad karjával átkarolta a nőt.

- Nagyon biztos vagy magadban... – jegyezte meg Tasha, némi furfanggal a hangjában. – Csak nem azért, mert úgy véled, Földi fém nem tehet benned kárt?

- Nem csak vélem! – jelentette ki a Mágus magabiztosan.

- De említettem talán, hogy csupán Földi fém áll a rendelkezésemre? – vigyorogta halványan Tasha.

- Hogyan? – lepődött meg Loki.

Natasha ekkor megpörgette a kezében az áz tőrt, amit Loki másik oldalon lévő övtartójából csórt el, amikor a férfi felelőtlenül átkarolta. Tasha így, kém képességeivel megfűszerezve, észrevétlenül kutathatott a ruhája környékén, és a Varázsló számára is meglepő ügyességgel emelte el a tőrét.

- Ha jól tudom, ezzel könnyedén elvághatnám a nyakadat – mosolyogta magabiztosan a mellette caplatóra. Loki csodálkozva, majd jelentős elismeréssel vigyorgott a tőrrel trükköző nőre, amitől Natashát minden ravaszsága ellenére kirázta a hideg. Persze csak egy pillanatra.

- Ebben nem tévedsz – felelte Loki. – Az a tőr úgy vágja a sziklát, mint a vajat! Most pedig visszaadnád, ha kérhetném! – folytatta komolyan. – Veszélyes fegyver ez egy halandónak...

Natasha sem volt rest, a sértésért cserébe Loki nyakához szorította a tőrt. Elég gyors volt, hogy a férfi nem tudjon kitérni előle, csupán megemelni az állát, hogy a penge ne sértse fel a bőrét.

- Valóban? – suttogta a nő sejtelmesen a Varázsló fülébe. Kissé azonban elszámította magát, nem véve számításba a megfenyegetni kívánt férfi több évszázados tapasztalatát. Loki csak újból rávigyorgott, majd megragadta a nő tőrt tartó karját és sebesen átcsavarta a nyakán. Kirántotta a tőrt a kezéből, és elengedve Emily-t felszabadult kezével a nőt rántotta magához, másikkal a tőrt emelte a nyakához.

- Valóban – suttogta vissza Loki kajánul. Látszott rajta, hogy élvezi a játékot, és ami azt illeti Tasha is elmosolyodott kínjában a szorult helyzete. – Látod, máris milyen bajt hoztál magadra?

- Inkább érzem – sóhajtotta az Ügynöknő.

- Hé, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Emily fejcsóválva, majd aggódva Clint felé nézett. Barton viszont nyugodtabban fogadta szerelme Loki általi sakkban tartását, mint a lány számított. Az Íjász tudta ugyanis, hogy Loki olyan ostoba, hogy megölje egy lehetséges szövetségesét, új barátnője barátnőjét.

- Lefogadom, hogy Tasha kezdte – magyarázta Emily-nek.

- Ebben nem tévedsz! – felelte Loki.

- Befejeznétek?! – utasította őket Emily. – Ha Phil visszanéz, és meglát titeket...

- Egy pillanat... – kérte Tasha, majd mielőtt Loki felfoghatta volna, mire készül, megragadta a karjait, és átdobta maga felett, majd ő is bukfencezett egyet közben, és végül a férfi mellkasán térdelve állapodott meg. Immár mindketten a tőr markolatát szorították, illetve rángatták a maguk irányába.

- Nem is rossz, midgardi – ismerte el Loki, kissé erőlködve.

- Tudom – nyögte Tasha magabiztosan. Egymásra néztek, és elnevették magukat. Végül Tasha elengedte a tőrt, és lemászott a Mágusról. Loki feltápászkodott, és felsegítette a nőt is, majd visszahelyezte tőrét a tartójába. Folytatták útjukat az ebédlő irányába, mintha semmi sem történt volna, és az előttük haladók nem is észleltek a kis „játékból" semmit. Egymás tiszteletét ellenben sikerült elnyerniük.

- Miért jöttél egyébként teljes harci öltözékben? – kérdezte Emily kíváncsian szerelmétől. Már nyugodt szívvel gondolt így rá.

- Valahogy ilyen kedvem volt. Mégis meddig fog minket az a Fury, vagy ki, vakációzni hagyni? – morfondírozott Loki.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – De nekem is van egy olyan érzésem, hogy már nem sokáig.

- Ahogy Fury-t ismerem, már biztosan úton van, most, hogy megtudta, már mind itt vagyunk – erősítette meg Natasha.

- Akkor élvezzük ki a maradék időt! – javasolta Clint, és megpördülve akkorát rúgott egy pálmába, hogy arról vagy hét kókuszdió hullott alá. Emily alig tudta a levegőben tartani majd óvatosan letenni a diókat, anélkül, hogy lefejeljék őket, de egyiken sem tudták megróni Bartont érte. – Kölcsönadnád a tőröd? – kérdezte az Íjász ekkor Lokit.

A Mágus megvonta a vállát, majd nagyot sóhajtva átnyújtotta neki. Úgy vélte, nem árthat, ha megpróbál megbízni a halandókban, legalább ennyire. Barton ekkor a kókuszba vájta a tőrt, és profinak ható mozdulatokkal vágott ki belőle egy süvegnyi részt, poharat formálva a nagy barna dióból. A penge valóban úgy vitte a csonthéjat, mint a vajat. Mit művelhet akkor a sziklával...?

- Ez a tőr elképesztő! – lelkendezett az Íjász, és cserébe Lokinak nyújtotta az első felnyitott kókuszt.

- Hm... – vigyorodott el Loki, és beleivott a levébe. – Eddig még nem használtam fegyvert étkezéshez, de kellemesen eredeti.

Ezután Emily-t is megkínálta volna, de Clint ekkorra már neki is vágott fel egy diót, majd Natashának is. Amikor pedig a negyediket nyitotta fel, futóléptekre lettek figyelmesek.

Steve kocogott feléjük, szokásosan fehér pólóban, és szürke melegítőben. Épp, hogy csak lefékezett, amikor odaért.

- Hát veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte Loki csodálkozva.

- Velem? – lihegte Steve. – Egy percre ugrom vissza a kulcsért, és máris otthagytok?! Szép társaság, mondhatom!

- Mi tartott eddig? – kérdezte Barton, végül is már percek óta elindultak, a Kapi meg csak most érte utol őket.

- Gondoltam, ha már egyedül maradtam, körbefutom a szigetet előtte! – vigyorogta Steve.

- Ne szívass már! – nevette Emily. – Ennyi idő alatt?!

A Kapitány csak elnevette magát.

- Ha már ottmaradtam, végignéztem, hogy mindenki ajtaja zárva van-e – vallotta be, majd Clint-hez fordult. – Csak nem kókusztejet isztok?!

- Kérsz? – Clint

- Naná! – örült meg a szőke. Elvette a felkínált barna méretes diót, majd egy húzásra lehúzta az összes levét. Barton felvágta magának az ötödiket, majd a maradék kettőt felkapta, és tovább indultak. Ez a reggel is sajátosan indult.

- Szóval mi az, amit nem mondasz el nekünk? – kérdezte Loki a Kapitánytól néhány méter után. Steve csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Miből gondolod, hogy valamit nem mondok el? - döbbent meg Rogers.

- Annyira leköti a figyelmed, hogy rá sem kérdeztél, miért hoztam magammal egy fegyvert a reggelihez – mutatott rá a Mágus.

- Megfogtál – sóhajtotta Steve. – A reggeli után akartam csak megosztani veletek, hogy legyen egy utolsó nyugodt óránk...

- Úgy érted, hogy...?! – esett le Natashának.

- Nem hiába a megérzések – nézett Emily a Varázslóra, aki visszabólintott a lányra.

- Elmondhatod, Steve, már úgyis sejtettük – mondta Loki a szőkének.

- Fury hívott nemrég – vallotta be a Kapitány. – Három óra múlva ideérnek.

- Érnek? Többes számban? – aggodalmaskodott Clint. – Remélem, nem a hadsereget hozza, mert egyáltalán nincs kedvem most oldalt választani.

Steve megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs sereg, vagy katonák, Fury megbízik bennünk. Csak ő és Hill ügynök jönnek, továbbá a pilóta, és két segédjük. Semmi komoly.

- Nos, ez megnyugtató – ironizált Loki.

- De már hisz nekünk, igaz? – kérdezte Emily Steve-től reménykedve. – Elhiszi, hogy Loki...

- Kit érdekel, mit hisz! – köpte Loki. – Nem félek tőle!

- Igazad van – sóhajtotta Steve felelősségteljesen, - inkább ő tart tőled. Mind tartunk tőled, ami azt illeti...

- Igazán jól leplezed – vigyorogta Loki.

- Nem ez a lényeg. Békével jönnek, hajlandóak tárgyalni! – Steve

- Mily' nagylelkű a részükről. – Loki

- Ne gúnyolódj! Mégis csak a mi bolygónkon vendégeskedsz!- Steve

- Szóval mit kellene tennem? – sóhajtotta Loki fáradtan.

- Csak hagyd szóhoz jutni – válaszolta Natasha, aki már jó ismerte főnöke észjárását.

- Valószínűleg először velem kíván majd beszélni – jegyezte meg Emily, kissé elbizonytalanodva.

- Ebben igazad van. De ne aggódj! – nyugtatta meg Steve, és támogatóan végigvonta kezét a lány karján. – Már megértette, miért kellett megszegned a szabályt.

- Akkor gondolom, semmi ok az aggodalomra! – jelentette ki Barton, bár hangján érződött, hogy legkevésbé sem gondolja úgy. Egy dolog a megértés, és a hibák igazolása. Vajon Fury mit tervez...?!

...

A reggeli alatt, ami a jól megszokott összetolt asztalnál zajlott, a Kapitány kénytelen volt megosztani a hírt mindenkivel. Időközben Bruce úgy vélte, Jenna és Patrik szükséges mértékben megbízhatóak, így őket is beavatták a részletekbe. A legmélyebb részletekbe, természetesen a legnagyobb diszkrécióért cserébe. A testvérpár nem győzött eléggé csodálkozni a tényen, hogy egész végig a Bosszúállókkal voltak egy szigeten, mi több egy társaságban. Még inkább lekötötte a figyelmüket viszont a tény, hogy a csapat miféle ügy miatt van a szigeten, és hogy a SHIELD vezérigazgatója, akiről nagyritkán a hírekből is hallanak, nemsokára csatlakozik hozzájuk. Ezt a találkozást talán Emily-n kívül Clint várta legkevésbé, aki úgy érezte, még nem sikerült megfelelő mértékben kihasználnia a sziget adta vakáció lehetőségeket.

- Azta! Ez oltári! – lelkendezett Patrik. – Tudom, hogy valószínűleg kinyírnátok érte, de belehalok, ha ezt nem tolhatom a Twitterre!

- Ezek szerint mindenképpen meghalsz – jegyezte meg Loki a legkisebb együttérzés nélkül, de pimaszul vigyorogva.

- Egy isten beszólt nekem?! – rázta a fejét ide-oda a fiú. – Ez... HIHETETLEN!

- Csak ne növeld az egóját, már így sem fér az aulába! – kérte a felpörgött fiút Tony.

- És most Vasembertől kapsz tanácsot! – mondta a nővére, Jenna, és ő is megrázta a fejét. – Ez valóban elképesztő!

- Remélem, azért megállod, hogy cikket írj rólunk – fordult a barna nőhöz Bruce.

- Nem, mintha nem szeretnék magamról olvasni... – kezdte Tony hiún. Pepper fáradtan megrázta a fejét.

- De jobb, ha sikerül megtartanunk magunknak némi diszkréciót – magyarázta Steve.

- Fury bizonyára ellenezné a Bosszúállók program egészének nyilvánosságra hozását – tette hozzá Phil.

- Persze, értem – biztosította őket Jenna. Ekkor mindenki Patrik-ra nézett.

- Kussolok, na! – mosolyogta a fiú. – Ez jobb, mint egy randi Megan Fox-szal!

- Vakáció a Bosszúállókkal... – somolyogta Tony. – Még szép, hogy jobb!

- De az emberek még nem állnak készen a teljes igazságra – szólt közbe Thor is. – Úgy kell felkészülnünk a háborúra, hogy ne keltsünk pánikot.

- Mintha te megállnád a feltűnésmentességet! – gúnyolódott az öccse, Loki.

- Nocsak, ki beszél, Leigázom A Földet És Lerombolom A Fővárost Mert Az Nagy Buli! – vágott vissza Thor.

- Mondtam már, hogy...! – fogott bele a magyarázkodásba Loki.

- Tudjuk... – sóhajtotta Natasa unottan. – A Vezér kényszerített.

- És New York egyébként sem főváros, még az Államoké sem! – korrigálta Emily. Már kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy javarészt amcsi társai így istenítik a City-t illetve hazájukat, és ezért Thor is az USA-t véli Midgard központjának. Oké, klassz ország, de nem az egyetlen a Földön!

- Vége lesz az emlegetésnek valaha? – emelte a Mágus égnek zöld tekintetét.

- Ha engem kérdezel, ilyesmin hónapokig fog csámcsogni a sajtó – válaszolta Jenna némi részvéttel.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, mire Emily támogatóan a vállára tette a kezét, amit a Herceg kis megkönnyebbüléssel fogadott.

- Most mondhatod, hogy a szánalmas, idióta halandóknak nincs jobb dolga, mint New York-ról fecsegni – mondta a lány, - de számukra ez a csata volt egy új, minden korábbinál veszélyesebb korszak kezdete.

- Pech, hogy a te megingásodat többen emlegetik majd, mint az enyémet – szólt hozzá megértően Barton, - ám még mindig jobb, mintha sikerült volna véghezvinned a Vezér tervét.

- Hihetetlen, hogy ezt mondom... – sóhajtott egy újat Loki, - de valóban. Azt hiszem, ebbe bele kell törődnöm.

- Ha szeretnéd, írhatnék rólad a Cosmo-ba, hogy média-szerte tisztázzalak – ajánlotta Jenna kedvesen. – Az olvasóközönségünket bizonyára érdekelné a Földre érkezett jóképű idegen, és a vonzó bátyja. Csak ugye nem akarjátok, hogy bármi is a kelleténél több napvilágot lásson.

Mind Loki és Thor elvigyorodtak a jelzőkön, amivel a nő illette őket, majd Loki válaszolt elsőként.

- Ez rendes tőled, drága – mosolygott a ma reggel is divatosan öltözött újságírónőre, - de nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne.

- A SHIELD ugyanis már más fedő sztorit talált ki – magyarázta Thor.

- Fent kell tartanunk a nyugalmat mindaddig, amíg a tények elkerülhetetlenül utat törnek maguknak – tette hozzá Phil. – Loki pedig ki fogja bírni!

- A magad nevében beszélj! – húzta fel az orrát a Mágus.

- Szóval nem bírod ki? – kérdezte Emily aggódva.

- Ugyan – tört ki a fekete hajúból a nevetés. – Csak szeretem, ha sajnálsz! – vallotta be kajánul.

- Ó, te javíthatatlan tuskó! – sziszegte a lány, és jól sípcsonton rúgta kedvesét. Loki nagyot nyögött az édes fájdalomra, emiatt pedig Thor-on és a többieken volt a sor, hogy elnevessék magukat.

- Hányszor mondjam még, öcsém, hogy ne szórakozz a halandókkal, mert jobban kiállnak magukért, mint számítasz! – oktatta ki a bátyja a Varázslót.

- Oké-oké, elég a tréfából! – köszörülte meg a torkát Steve. – Fury bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet, és akkor a lehető legnagyobb fegyelemben kell fogadnunk.

A társaság egyetértően elhallgatott, és bólintott a Kapitány felé. Csupán Patrik nem bírt megállni egy utolsó kérdést, azaz inkább kérést.

- Hé, Emily! – kiáltotta.

- Igen? – fordult felé kíváncsian a lány.

- Mutatnál valamit az erődből, mielőtt mind vigyázz-ba vágjuk magunkat? – kérte az Úszóedző.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne – ellenkezett Phil azonnal. – Ha valaki más is meglátja...

- Csak egy egészen kicsit! – könyörgött Partik. A lány szíve megesett új rajongóján, kiváltképp azért, mert összes társa közül a fiú az ő képességére volt kíváncsi. Talán azért, mert ő volt a legfiatalabb, vagy a legkevésbé híres vagy, mert vele együtt nyerték meg tegnap a pingpongbajnokságot, nem számít. Kedvet kapott a varázsláshoz.

- Ne aggódj, Phil, diszkrét leszek – ígérte Emily vigyorogva.

- Te és a diszkréció... – gúnyolódott Stark.

- Ezt mégis mire véljem?! – háborgott a lány.

- Hallottam ám a „kis" baleseteidről a gyümölcslével, kókusszal, meg a... – sorolta vigyorogva a Milliárdos, akinek még Steve barátja mesélte az anekdotákat.

- Ha ez feltűnő, akkor mi van a csilli-villi páncéloddal, és a felirattal a megatornyodon?! – vágott vissza a lány.

- Ti mindig mindenen összekaptok? – kérdezte Bruce rosszallóan.

- Általában – vonta meg a vállát a Zseni, - de hamar kibékülünk.

- Kibékülünk! – értett egyet Emily, és Tony késére koncentrálva már a magasba is emelte a fémeszközt. Az lassan, de baljósan közelített a férfi arca felé. Patrik nem győzött csodálkozni a lebegő pengén.

- Ezt...ezt te csinálod?! – bámult a lányra.

Emily bólintott, majd elérte, hogy a kés vízszintesen pörögni kezdjen a levegőben, nem sokkal a kissé megrettent Tony orra előtt.

- Még szép, hogy ő – felelte Clint, mintha ez egyértelmű lenne.

- Senki más közülünk nem képes tárgyakat lebegtetni az aurájával – tette hozzá Natasha.

- Még Loki sem? – kérdezte Jenna. – Végül is ő is Varázsló, vagy mi.

- Varázsló, mágus, mágiahasználó... Sokan születnek a Világokban a természetfelettihez való hozzáféréssel, de minden képesség kisebb-nagyobb mértékben különböző, más és más, egyedi, egyszeri és megismételhetetlen – magyarázta Loki. – A fivérem használni tudja a fegyvert, ami a vihart irányítja. Jómagam értek az elemekhez, de a legjobb mégis az illúziókban és trükkökben vagyok. Emily pedig... – nézett az immár három késsel játszadozó lányra, - olyasmire képes, amire titkon minden mágiahasználó vágyik, de kevesen képesek mesterfokon végezni. Az elemek mellett a legerősebb erővel, a gravitációval jelentős mértékben szembeszállni.

- Hey, ekkora elismerést nem vártam volna tőled! – mosolygott a férfire a lány, és immár két kezét használva, de minden asztalon található evőeszközt, úgy harminc villát, kanalat, kést pörgetett, és forgatott a levegőben.

- Nem szokásom ok nélkül bókolni másoknak – tisztázta Loki. – Ahogy te érzed az energiát, még ha jelenleg nem is használod ki megfelelően, rendhagyó. A gravitációt csak a legtehetségesebbek képesek befolyásolni.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta Emily, titkon meghatódva. – Ám a te teleportációs trükköd sem semmi! És a tárgyak eltüntetése, majd megjelenítése.

- Azt hiszem, azt dematerializációnak nevezik – javította ki társait Tony elmaradhatatlanul.

- Nos, valakinek az erőtér, valakinek a hagyományos tér és anyag – jegyezte meg Bruce.

- Ahogy mondod! – helyeselt Loki, és Emily-re pillantott. Egymásra mosolyogtak, a lány pedig óvatosan visszaengedte a fémevőeszközöket az asztalra.

- Bravó! – tapsolt Jenna, akit öccsével együtt elbűvölt a fiatal boszorkány tehetsége.

- Hát ez királyságos volt! – lelkendezett Patrik.

- Köszi – mosolyogta Emily.

- Most, hogy mindenen túl vagyunk, folytathatnánk végre az evést? – sóhajtotta Barton korgó gyomorral.

- Miért ne? – felelte Thor, és visszatért a szalonna elleni hadművelethez. Lassan a többiek is csatlakoztak a két férfi példájához. Csupán Tony volt képtelen újból rántottájára nézni.

- Kicsim, valami gond van? – kérdezte Tőle Pepper figyelmesen, kezét szerelme vállára csúsztatva. – Csak nem elrontottad a gyomrod?

- Ha csak azt rontottam volna – sóhajtotta rosszkedvűen Tony, majd kedvese kezét finoman lefejtve fehér-világoskék csíkos ingéről, Emily-hez fordult. A lány jóízűen falta az ananászt Lokival egy közös tányérról, és nem is vette észre barátja borús ábrázatát, amíg Tony meg nem szólította. – Emily, beszélnünk kell!

- Akkor beszélj! – felelte a lány könnyedén, és tovább ette a gyümölcsöt.

- Négyszemközt! – pontosított a Zseni, majd a lány túlzott lazaságát látva kissé idegesebben hozzátette. – Most! Azonnal!

- Mi olyan sürgős, Tony, ami nem várhat tíz percet? – sóhajtotta a lány. Végre hajlandó volt a férfire emelni barna tekintetét, de ekkor már Loki is gyanúsan a Milliárdost fürkészte.

- Csak gyere ki velem egy percre! – kérte Stark kedvenc barátnőjétől határozottan. Felállt a székből, és a jobbján ülő felé nyújtotta kezét.

- Legyen, de ha miattad lemaradok a banánról...! – adta be a derekát Emily, és elfogadva a kezet feltápászkodott.

- Nem tetszik nekem ez a titkolózás, Antony! – szólt utánuk Loki, amikor már néhány méterre eltávolodtak az asztaltól.

- Nem titok, csak megfelelően célzott információ! – védekezett a Milliárdos, és tovább vezette a lányt a kijárathoz.

...

Kiértek az aulából, de nem álltak meg. Elmentek egészen a térköves út másik oldalán lévő hullámvonallal határolt, pálmákkal díszített medencéig. Leültek a fél-árnyékban egy napágyra félúton a medence egyik vége és a másik végen lévő medencebár között.

- Nos? – kérdezett rá Emily türelmetlenül. – Elmondod végre, vagy csak meg akartál szabadulni a többiektől, ergo Lokitól egy időre?

- Nem minden Lokiról szól! – oktatta ki a lányt Tony.

- Akkor miről szól ez most?

- Rólad! ...És rólam.

- Tony...

- Megint hülye voltam, Emily... és ezzel bajba sodortalak. Sajnálom... – nyögte a Zseni fájdalmasan.

- Tony, mi történt? – kérdezte a lány a vártnál is több megértéssel, és kedvesen a férfi vállára helyezte a kezét.

- A generátor, ami képes a Tesseract energiáit minimumon tartani. Még a SHIELD kérésére fejlesztettem, és a végső változat a legmagasabb hatásfokon működik...

- Igen, és? Mégis elromlott?

- Nem, sajnos közel tökéletesen funkcionál.

- Sajnos?!

- Az erőtér, amit létrehoz, elnyomja a kocka energiáit. De mivel a te energiád nagyjából megegyezik a kockáéval, így megfelelően intenzív erőtér mellett a képességedet is korlátozhatja. Azaz nem a képességet magát, viszont elnyomja az energiád, amit felhasználhatnál, és ha találnál más forrást, az sem számít, mert az az átkozottul megtervezett erőtér bezavar az aurádba annyira, hogy...

- Hogy összezavarjon és legyengítsen – következtette a lány, de egyáltalán nem jött ki a sodrából, ahogy Tony számított. A Zseni csodálkozott is rendesen. – De miért most mondod ezt el, Tony? Csak nem használni akartad azt is ellenem? – vetette fel a lány, de hangján érződött, hogy egyáltalán nem vette számításba ezen lehetőséget.

- Ugyan dehogy! – biztosította Tony is. – De valaki más talán igen...

- Hogy érted ezt?!

- A generátor 99,9 százalékosan lecsökkenti a Tesseract működését, de nálad nem érhet el ekkora hatásfokot. Viszont még így is valószínűleg 95 százalékkal csökkenti a képességed kihasználhatóságát...

- Ami annyit tesz, hogy tíz jól képzett katona megfelelően erős fegyverekkel már legyőzhet. És ha jól vélem, ez az erőtér nem semlegesíti a fegyvereket úgy, mint a korábbi.

Tony megrázta a fejét.

- A védelmi erőterem egyféle paraméterkombináción működik, ami az automata fegyverek érzékenységére irányul. A mostanihoz képest csak minimális szinten nyomja el az aurád, amit meg is tanultál kivédeni. De ez a mostani... változó erőteret hoz létre, ami a Tesseract által kisugárzott periodikusan változó energiához igazodik, avagy jelen esetben a tiédhez. Hagyományos fegyverekre nincs hatással csak más terekre. Amint megváltoztatod az energiád, az erőtér is vele változik, folyamatosan megakadályozva, hogy kitörhess belőle. Ezen az elven működött a karkötőd is...

- A karkötőt végül magamtól pusztítottam el! – emlékeztette barátját a lány.

- Igaz, de időbe telt. A generátor pedig többszörös intenzitású erőteret képes létrehozni, amit még tovább tart majd kijátszanod, ha egyáltalán sikerül...

- Tony! Bármennyire is szeretnéd, nem fogok megint kiakadni rád! Elégszer mondtam már korábban, hogy mennyire zavarnak a képességemmel kapcsolatos kísérleteid, és az azt blokkoló fejlesztéseid még inkább. De tudom, hogy ezzel nem nekem akarsz ártani, és a legtöbb csupán véletlenül került kapcsolatba velem, így már rég elfogadtam. Az erőtér, amit a kockához terveztél talán olyan veszélyes rám nézve, mint a kocka maga, de mégis miért most kell ezt megvitatnunk? Hogy értetted, hogy mások talán igen?!

- Én... – vallotta be Tony. – Kiadtam a terveket a SHIELD-nek...

- A SHIELD-nek?! – sóhajtotta a lány, kavargó gyomorral, de még megpróbált uralkodni magán. – Nem számít, a kocka miatt kötelességedben állt. Mellesleg Fury-ban megbízok.

- Ilyen téren én is. De a gond az... , hogy... Nem kellett volna soha kiadnom egy fegyver tervét, amit ellened is felhasználhatnak...!

- Azt hittem, védelmi generátorról van szó!

- Amivel ellened is védekezhetnek...

- Tony! A fenébe is, nyögd már ki! – követelte a lány egyre feszültebben.

- A modellt... néhány napja ellopták a Miami-i kiállítótermemből...

- Te idióta! – csattant fel Emily, jól leordítva a Zseni fejét. – Vonakodsz kiadni a terveket még a világ legnagyobb védelmi szervezetének is, amit mellesleg figyelmességnek vennék..., de mi a büdös francnak állítottad akkor ki az egész világ számára?!

- Igazad van, ostobaság volt. De nem hittem volna, hogy a modellből meg tudják építeni...

- Nem hitted volna?! Miféle zseni vagy te?!

- A modell csak a generátor struktúráját ábrázolja, ahhoz, hogy a megfelelő erőteret létre lehessen hozni, ismerni kell annak paramétereit...

- De azokat nem írtad ki mellé, ugye?!

- Még szép, hogy nem! – vágta rá Tony. – De a Tesseract-hoz szükséges erőtér adatai szerepelnek a SHIELD-nek átküldött tervek között... – tette hozzá megsemmisülten.

- Na és? Szerinted a SHIELD csak úgy kiadná azokat bárkinek? Ne aggassz már a legrosszabb lehetőségekkel, Tony! Ne most, amikor...!

- Önszántukból nem adnák ki, de van néhány anarchista szervezet, akik jelenleg a SHIELD legnagyobb ellenségei... Az egyiknek piszok jó hackerek dolgoznak, és... nemrég feltörték a SHIELD rendszerét!

- Újabb ellenséges szervezetek?! – sóhajtotta Emily megtörten. – És feltörték a rendszert?! Mi van, ha kapcsolatban állnak azokkal, akik ellopták a modellt?! Akkor nem csak a SHIELD építheti meg a generátort, hanem...akárki...!

- Annyira sajnálom, Emily – ingatta a fejét, Tony, és magához vonta a lányt.

Emily legszívesebben tört—zúzott volna dühében, sírt volna a kétségbeeséstől, de ehelyett mélyen magába szívta a levegőt, és újból visszafogta magát. _A hiszti nem segít, csak megakadályozza a tiszta gondolkodásban._ Kissé vonakodva bár, de engedett Tonynak, és belesimult a karjaiba. Érezte, hogy barátjának most nála is nagyobb szüksége van a nyugtatásra. Ő ugyanis csak önmagáért aggódik, de Tony a legjobb barátnőjéért, akit akaratlanul, de ő sodort veszélybe. Emily pedig érezte, menyire marja ez a lelkét, és ösztönösen szorította magához a férfit.

Igaz, hogy a generátor igencsak megkeserítheti az életét, ha összetalálkozik vele, és ha nem tudja időben megtalálni a megfelelő módot a kijátszására, de nem eshet kétségbe, erőt kell vennie magán! Még nem biztos, hogy valaki ellene kívánja bevetni, hogy egyáltalán tudják, rá is hatással van. Nos Fury már tudja, de a rablók remélhetőleg nem. És ha be is következik a katasztrófa, még mindig van ideje felkészülni a harag helyett. Végső esetben pedig ott vannak a társai és barátai. Rájuk nem hat az erőtér, és ha Lokira igen, ő elég tapasztalt ahhoz, hogy pillanatok alatt megtalálja a gyenge pontját, ahogy Tony páncéljának vagy a kockának.

- Van ennek a generátornak gyenge pontja, olyan, amit a hatása alatt is megcélozhatok? – kérdezte végül a lány, kibontakozva az érzelmes ölelésből. Tony alig akarta kiengedni védencét karjai közül, olyannyira aggódott érte, de nagy nehezen megtette.

- Mióta átadtam a terveket, keresem, de még nem találta meg – válaszolta a Milliárdos kedvetlenül. – Sajnos a tökéletességre törekszem, nem a hiányosságra. A generátor saját energiáját is megtermeli, és automata védelmi rendszere van. Szinte elpusztíthatatlan.

- Semmi gond! – próbálta a lány tartani kettejükben a lelket. – Semmi sem tökéletes, még a te kreálmányaid sem. Ennek az egynek is megtaláljuk a gyengéjét! Megoldjuk valahogy!

- Bár igazad lenne. De az egyetlen, ami elpusztíthatja a szerkezetet egy hasonló paramétereken működő, exponenciálisan táguló erőtér lenne. Azt viszont képtelen lennél létrehozni a hatása alatt. Nem időben és nem elegendő intenzitással.

- Kell lennie valami másnak!

- Nem értem, miért nem vagy dühös rám, Em! – csóválta a fejét Tony. – Minimum behúzhatnál egyet.

- Nem fogok – jelentette ki a lány. – Dühös vagyok rád, Tony, de nem haragszom. Nem hibáztatlak, mert nem szándékosan sodortál veszélybe. Felelőtlenségből, de én sem vagyok jobb. Sokkal több bajt okoztam már magamnak, mint te valaha képes leszel...

- Emily... – nyögte a férfi elérzékenyülten.

- ...De annál többször mentettél már meg, az életemet! – folytatta a lány őszinte odaadással. – Egy ostoba, öntörvényű, nagyravágyó, fegyvermániás, playboy-őrült tudós vagy, én pedig egy ostoba, öntörvényű, energia-őrült, szabadságmániás, idealista meridián. Azt hiszem, megérdemeljük egymást.

- Nem vagy híján a kritikának, és az önkritikának, az biztos – jegyezte meg Tony, halványan elmosolyodva. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyennek kell lennünk.

- Nem, ne sajnáld! – kérte a lány. – Hisz te mondta egyszer: „Ez tesz minket azzá, akik vagyunk, a hibáink és előnyeink együtt!" De többé semmi nem állhat közénk! Bármi történjék is, csak egy dologban szeretnék biztos lenni, és mindegy mit hibázol te vagy én legközelebb, nem fog számítani!

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezett rá Tony, készen arra, hogy akármit teljesítsen a lány kedvéért.

- Szeretnék biztos lenni benne, hogy mi barátok maradunk, hogy a barátom maradsz, bármi történjék is. Akkor nem fog érdekelni, hogy a te generátoroddal nézek-e szembe, mert tudni fogom, hogy te sosem akartál ártani nekem.

- Oh, Em... – sóhajtotta Stark, és újból magához szorította a lányt, majd a fülébe suttogta. – Persze, hogy a barátod maradok, örökké. Barátok maradunk, még szép! Kérlek, ne érezd rosszul magad a hülyeségeim miatt. Bárki szerezte is meg a terveket, nem hagyom, hogy bántson! Esküszöm! Ezentúl sohasem hagylak magadra!

- Akkor már nem félek – suttogta vissza Emily, és valóban megkönnyebbült. Tony közelsége hatására elszállt a maradék idegessége is, még inkább érezte a férfit, aki társaival egyetemben mellette áll. – És te? – kérdezte barátja barna szemeibe tekintve. – Te aggódsz még, Tony?

- Talán segítene, ha mégis kiakadnál kicsit, és behúznál egyet – javasolta a férfi.

Emily gondolt egyet, és behúzott egy erélyeset a Zseni vállába. Tony szisszent egyet.

- Te ostoba barom! – szidta barátját a lány, de felemelt hangján érezni lehetett a megbocsájtást.

- Szeretlek, Emily. Sosem akartalak bajba sodorni – sóhajtotta Tony, leheletnyivel könnyebb gyomorral.

- Tudom. Én is szeretlek, Tony. – A lány megveregette a férfi vállát, majd felpattant, és felsegítette őt is. – Gyere! Menjünk vissza enni! A problémával meg ne most zavarjuk meg a többieket, kaptak mára eleget!

Tony nem szólt semmit, csak hálásan harmadszorra is magához szorította a lányt. Egyszerűen szüksége volt a közelségére. Fél perc hosszú álldogálás után elengedték egymást, és visszasétáltak az ebédlőbe. Nem is sejtették, hogy Nick Fury ugyanazon generátor miatt aggódik, de ő már a SHIELD tulajdonában lévő szerkezetekben sem bízik.

Folytatták a reggelit, mintha mi sem történt volna, és rejtett aggodalmukból még Loki sem vett észre semmit. Mikor a két barát visszaért, a Mágus csak azért is megcsókolta Emily-t, hogy bosszantsa a férfit, aki elrángatta mellőle. Tony megforgatta a szemeit, de kivételesen nem tette szóvá a szerinte undorító románcot. Sőt... Bár sosem vallotta volna be, de egy egész kis részének jelenleg megnyugvást jelentett, hogy Emily-re egy olyan mágus vigyáz, aki könnyűszerrel felveszi a versenyt a földi technológiával. De meddig lesz ez így? Meddig maradnak együtt?

...

Mindeközben Fury és Hill megérkeztek a szigetre, de pechükre pont az étkezőaulával ellentétes, déli kikötőhöz, ahol néha esténként a társaság a rájákat látogatta. A kétéltű helikopter leszállt a vízre, ők pedig némi ügyeskedéssel kimásztak a betonmólóra. Diszkréten nyújtóztak kicsit, bejáratták a hosszú úton elzsibbadt végtagjaikat, majd ellenőrizték általános fekete öltözékük tökéletességét, illetve fegyvereiket. A személyzetet a parton hagyták, nagyot szippantva a langyos, párás óceáni levegőből elindultak átvágni a szigeten. Még egy helyi fiútól tudták meg, hogy a recepció a Sunisland északi oldalán található, ahol reményeik szerint kiderítik a csapat tartózkodási helyét is. A térköves járdán haladtak, ahol egyszer-kétszer egy golfkocsi szerű fehér jármű húzott el mellettük.

- Milyen fülledt itt a levegő - jegyezte meg Fury, megszabadulva bőrkabátjától, de egyben fekete pulóverét is lehámozta magáról. Hill rég látta már egy szál pólóban, ráadásul a fekete testhezálló anyag kiemelte a fekete férfi izmait.

- Meglehetősen - felelte Hill, és lejjebb húzta a cipzárt egyenruhájának felsőjén, majd kifújt egy kósza nedves tincset az arcából.

- Ugyan, Hill, ne szégyellősködjön! - tanácsolta Fury, lazábban, mint tőle megszokott volt. - Vegye le a bőrt, mielőtt megsül. Ez nem hadügyi bevetés.

Maria megvonta a vállát, majd teljesen lehúzta bőr felsője cipzárját, és levéve azt a derekára kötötte. Egyúttal gondolt egyet, és bakancsát is levette, összekötötte a fűzőket, majd átvetette a vállán. A dekoltázsát és formás felsőtestét kiemelő fekete topban, mezítláb indult főnöke után. Ha már semmibe veszik a hivatalosságot, csinálják tökéletesen.

- Hm... Máris jobb! - jelentette ki az Ügynöknő.

- Lefogadom, hogy a csapat nem ezt várja tőlünk. - Fury szája halvány vigyorra húzódott.

- Nos, lőni cipő nélkül is tudok!

- Kétség kívül.

- Szóval mit teszünk, ha egy csoda folytán dűlőre jutunk az idegenekkel? - kérdezett rá Maria érdeklődve. - Bemutatjuk őket a Tanácsnak?

- Idővel. De előtte... - Fury végighordozta tekintetét az út mentén növő magasztos pálmákon, a fák között világító fehér homokon és zöldes lagúnán, majd meglepően ravaszul a nő kék szemeibe nézett. - Talán maradunk egy éjszakára...

- Uram?! Most tréfál?! - hüledezett Hill. Igaz, szép kis paradicsomba keveredtek, de akkor is...!

- Nem mondanám. Torkig vagyok a Tanáccsal, had várjanak csak, amíg kiveszek egy szabadnapot. Azaz kiveszünk, ha benne van, Hill?

- Ez beugratós kérdés?

- Kivételesen nem - biztosította Fury.

- Nos, rendhagyó ötlet, uram, de fene bánja! - egyezett bele Hill. - Nem vettem ki szabadnapot tizenhárom hónapja!

- Akkor itt az ideje!

- De mit fognak szólni a Bosszúállók?

- A Bosszúállók?! Maga szerint nyolc teljes napra volt szükségük, hogy elrendezzék a helyzetet?!

- Ez valóban gyanús.

- Nyaralnak a csirkefogók, ez evidens - mutatott rá az Igazgató, - de New York után úgy véltem, jár ennyi nekik.

- Ahogy nekünk is! - tette hozzá Maria, egyre inkább megbarátkozva a pihenés gondolatával. Fury bólintott.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mivel foglalkoznak éppen!

- A szolgálatos fiú szerint nemrég ért véget a reggeli idő. Már a parton lehetnek.

- És nemsokára kiderítjük, melyik parton! - határozta el Nick.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy bárhogy futunk is össze velük, az még a mezítlábas küldetésnél is meglepőbb lesz! - jelentette ki Hill, és megigazította barna haját, ami durván összekócolódott a levegő extrém nedvességtartalmától.

A nyaraló társaság tizenkét tagja, négy nő és nyolc férfi ezalatt a hét legnagyobb buliját csapták a parton, amiben természetesen Emily volt a leghangosabb, Coulson volt az, aki megpróbált rendet teremteni, Steve pedig kísértésbe esve ingázott a két oldal között. A lány és a Kapitány ugyanis vadul sör-pingpongoztak. Tony és Pepper szokás szerint drámáztak, Jenna és Bruce romantikáztak, Clint, Patrik és Tasha sportoltak. Loki és Thor pedig újfent összekaptak valami apróságon, és gödröt túrva bunyóztak a homokban. Hamar ki is ment a delikvensek fejéből, hogy látogatókat várnak...


	10. Új problémák

**...**

**Új problémák**

Az Igazgató és Hill ügynök megérkeztek a Sunset part 33-28 számozású bungalók környékére. Információik szerint a társaság 32-28-ig vett ki szobákat, ahonnan Coulson ügynök és a Kapitány a 30-asban laknak. Ezt az ajtót célozták meg elsőként. Bekopogtak, de semmi. Még egyszer, szintén semmi válasz. Az Ügynök és Rogers bizonyára nem tartózkodnak odabent. Sorra vették hát a 31-es, 32-es, 29-es és 28-as számozású faajtókat, de ugyanúgy nem találtak odabent egy lelket sem. Fury végigvonta nedves homlokán a kezét, miközben nagyot sóhajtott.

- Hol lehetnek? – ingatta a fejét a férfi. – Csak nem járhatjuk végig az egész szigetet.

- Talán nem lesz muszáj – mondta Hill. – Lehet, hogy hátul vannak a kertben.

- Valóban – értett egyet az Igazgató. Megkerülték a házat és félúton vidám zajra lettek figyelmesek. A kert ugyancsak elhagyatott volt, de a fákon túlról, a part felől kiáltások és csevegés hangja szűrődött át.

- A parton lesznek! – állapította meg Hill. Elindultak a trópusi vastaglevelű bokrok és pálmatörzsek között húzódó keskeny ösvény felé, ám előtte még valami rendkívüli vonta el a figyelmüket. A 31-es bungaló kertjében két párhuzamos csík húzódott a part felé. – Ez meg micsoda? – kérdezte a nő meglepetten.

- Olyan, mintha egy asztalt húztak volna ki a partra – mormogta Fury. Ekkor feltűnt neki, hogy a távolabbi házakhoz képest a 32-es, 29-es és 28-as bungalók kertjéből hiányoznak a faágyak. – Valaki nagy bulit csaphatott a parton – tette hozzá megfelelően levonva a következtetést.

- Ez egyre abszurdabb... – döntötte el Hill. Folytatták útjukat a part felé, ám amikor kiértek a fák közül minden várakozásuk ellenére a legszokatlanabb látványra lettek figyelmesek.

Egy körülbelül hárombungalónyi partrész volt elfoglalva a tizenkét fős társaság által. A tőlük balra lévő végen volt egymás mellé helyezve négy napágy, a jobb oldalon pedig kettő. A négy ágyból három foglalt volt. Leg szélen Banner feküdt, fürdőnadrágban, mellette egy pöttyös bikinit viselő, Hill-ék számára ismeretlen barna hajú nő, napszemüvegben. Láthatóan remekül megvoltak a Doktorral. A nő mellett egy fehér fürdőruhás szőke nő, Tony barátnője, Pepper feküdt. Ezek hárman valamin nagyon szurkoltak.

- Kicsit balra, dőlj balra! Nem, most jobbra! – utasítgatott Bruce valakit.

- Nahát, tényleg megcsinálja! – lelkendezett Pepper.

- Mindent bele, Thor! Gyerünk! – kiabálta Jenna.

Fury és Hill ekkor észrevették a Villámok Urát, amint a napágyaktól nem messze két sörösüvegből próbál egyszerre inni, kéz nélkül. Behajlított térdekkel egyensúlyozott. Már a vége felé járt, és... sikerült!

- Odinra! Megcsináltam! – ujjongott a szőke. Lelkes szurkolói megpróbálták rávenni, hogy csinálja meg újabb két üveggel, miközben Stark is csatlakozott a csapathoz. Eddig egy fehér táskában kutatott, amit egy növény tövéhez tettek az árnyékba, hogy a Nap ne kezdje ki a bőrt.

- Király vagy, Thor! – jelentette ki a Milliárdos elvigyorodva.

- Köszönöm, barátom! – mosolyogta a félisten. Felbontott két újabb üveget a fogával, és elkezdte reprodukálni előző produkcióját.

- Hoztad a naptejet? – kérdezte szerelmétől Pepper.

- Persze! – sóhajtotta Tony, és felmutatta a fehér flakont.

- Szerintetek rekordot dönt? – fordult Jenna napozótársaihoz.

- Kérdezzétek meg! – javasolta Bruce.

- Hé, Thor! Három üveggel? – vetette fel Tony ravaszul. A szőke harcos fogta magát, és immár három üveggel a szájában próbálta újra. Pepper nem győzött szörnyülködni, és aggódni, nehogy új barátja még megfulladjon az élvezetekben.

Hill és Fury megcsóválták a fejüket, és tovább pásztázták a partrészt. A vízparton három alakra lettek figyelmesek.

Natasha topban és rövidnaciban, Clint fürdőnadrág szerű bermudában és pólóban érkeztek meg a kocogásból, egy Fury-ék számára ismeretlen, sötétszőke hajú, zöld szemű igen sportosnak kinéző fiatal fiú kíséretében. Végeztek némi nyújtást, majd karkörzést, végül kifáradva szabadultak meg ruháiktól. Azaz csak Clint és Tasha szabadultak meg a pólótól, toptól és short-tól, mert Patrik már eleve félmeztelen volt.

- Hé, csobbanunk? – kérdezte Patrik vidáman, kielégülve az aznapi edzéstől.

- Naná! – felelte Tasha és Clint egyszerre.

Nagy hévvel zubogtak be a hűsítő lagúnába. Ott először megmártóztak nyakig, majd féktelen vízi csatába kezdtek, aminek célja egymás minél többszöri lepocsolása és vízbe nyomása volt.

Az Igazgató és Maria megint hagyták tekintetüket tovább vándorolni, de harmadszorra még nagyobb döbbenetben lett részük. Ez a jelenet volt az, amire végképp nem számítottak.

Emily Brook és Steve Rogers sör-pingpongot játszanak partrész közepén. A társaság valóban kicibálta az asztalt a partra, méghozzá a két napozóágy blokk közé, és némileg közelebb a tengerhez. A poharakat ugyan csak félig töltötték sárga itallal, de azért láthatóan elfogott már jó néhány mindkét oldalon. A két fél pedig igencsak vadul játszott. Úgy tűnt, a Kapitány áll nyerésre. Amikor újabb labda esett a lány térfelén lévő poharak egyikébe, Emily végleg megelégelte a vesztes szériát. Felmordult és nem nyúlt a sörhöz.

- Ismered a szabályokat, kislány! – kiáltotta Steve határozott, minden együttérzést nélkülöző hangon. – Igyál!

- Nem bírok többet! Rosszul vagyok! – nyafogta a lány, kegyelmet várva.

- Nos ha feladod, vesztesz. És akkor te veszel a nyakadba, és viszel körbe a szigeten! – vigyorogta a szőke katona.

- Még egyszer... kinek is a „csodálatos" ötlete volt ez a fogadás?! – gúnyolódott Emily.

- Barton javasolta...

- Megfojtom!

- Engem akart szívatni – védte barátját Steve. – Arra számított, hogy biztos legyőzöl.

- Igen, én is – sóhajtotta Emily kimerülten. – De nem igazság, hogy mindig észreveszed, ha a képességemet használom!

- Mert az csalás! – világosította fel a Kapitány.

- Neked nem árt a sör, az a nem fair! – kiáltotta a lány, és kikelve magából felugrott az asztalra. Amilyen gyorsan tőle telt, átrohant a poharakon ás hálón, majd a meglepetés erejével Rogers-re vetette magát. Mindketten a földre estek, Emily a Kapitányra, aki nagyot nyekkent.

- Na, ezt nem láttam előre! – nyögte Steve.

- Döntsük el bunyóval a meccset! – javasolta a lány, és lefogta a férfi karjait.

- Ha ezt akarod? – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen Steve. – De figyelmeztetlek, hogy csúfos vége lesz!

- Ó, igen?! – cukkolta a lány, és behúzott egyet a szőke vállába.

- Ó, igen! – felelte Steve ravaszul, és megragadta a lány karjait, majd úgy ügyeskedett, hogy ő került felülre. Most Emily nyögött dühében. Megpróbált kiszabadulni, egyelőre nem nagy sikerrel. Alul fekve hadakozott a vigyorgó Kapitánnyal, aki igencsak élvezte a játékot.

Fury megcsóválta a fejét, Hill pedig tenyerébe temette az arcát. Ezek a srácok hibbantabbak, mint gondolta volna. Ekkor viszont észrevették a társaság két legnormálisabban viselkedő tagját, az Ügynököt, akivel a kapcsolatot tartották, és az idegent, aki az egész kalamajkát elindította. Coulson és Loki a jobb oldali két napágy egyikén ültek, ami félig egy nagyra nőtt pálmabokor alatt feküdt, és első látásra békésen elbeszélgettek.

A Mágus egy ideje Afheim-ról, az elfek, törpék, manók, erdei trollok, faemberek és zöld sárkányok birodalmáról mesélt az Ügynöknek. Miután Asgardról eleget hallottak, Phil a többi Birodalomról kezdte faggatni a két idegent, akikből természetesen Loki bizonyult bőbeszédűbbnek, és rendelkezett szélesebb ismeretekkel. Először Jötunheim-ról, kegyetlen, jeges szülőhazájáról mesélt, majd Vanaheim következett, mitológia szerint a ván istenek, a valóságban az ázokhoz hasonló ván nép hazája, akik szövetségben álltak az Örök Birodalommal. A negyedik megismert Világ pedig Alfheim lett, amivel kapcsolatban Loki már többször is utalt a következő bemutatni készült Világra, Svartalfheimra, az éjelfek, a sötétség és az éjszaka Birodalmára.

- Minden Birodalomnak megvan a maga jellemzője, tehetsége, amiben lakói a legjobbak – magyarázta Loki. – Alfheim-nak, mint említettem, a tavasz, és a fény, a virágzó természet és fehérmágia.

- Elmondanád megint az összeset előröl! – kérte Phil. – Nehezemre esett elsőre megjegyezni.

- Persze – vont vállat Loki. Meglepő türelemmel magyarázott a napok alatt egész megkedvelt halandónak. – Jötunheim az óriások és a tél birodalma, sziklás földjét örök jég és hó fedi, hatalmas dérszörnyek járják a kies pusztákat. Mágia nem jellemző, kivéve, ha a déróriások fagyasztó képességét annak vesszük. A trükköket én sem onnan szereztem.

- Honnan szerezted akkor? – kérdezett rá az Ügynök.

- Nem tudom. Valószínűleg szülőanyámtól, akit nem ismertem – felelte Loki elmerengve, majd folytatta. - Muspellsheim a tűz és forróság, végtelen nyár birodalma. Vörös hegyek és sivatagok tarkítják, és nem él meg más, csak a sötét bőrű tűzdémonok és vörös sárkányok, esetleg néhány főnix madár. Erről majd mesélek, bár a tűz földjén csupán kétszer vetettem meg a lábam.

- Sárkányok és főnixek... – ismételte Phil elmerengve. - Hát tényleg léteznek?

- Néhány világban, hisz mondtam. De hagy fejezzem be!

- Természetesen, ne haragudj!

- Halandók – sóhajtotta Loki. – Nielfheim a köd és szelek birodalma. Az ázokhoz és vánokhoz hasonló faj lakja, azzal az eltéréssel, hogy bőrük kivétel nélkül fehér, hajuk világos, fehér vagy platina, szemük pedig kék és ibolya, mint az ég. Együtt élnek a lebegő köddémonokkal. Vanaheim éghajlata hasonló Asgardéhoz, de nincsen tél. Egy rövid ősz után újra tavasz, majd hosszú, zöld nyár következik. Az ottaniak a harcművészetnek és más művészeteknek élnek. Asgard, pedig, mint tudod, minden Világok leghatalmasobbika. Legerősebb a harcban, politikában, némi mágiával megfűszerezve. Hellheim-ról nem sokat tudunk, az egyetlen Birodalom, ahol még nem jártam sem én, sem a bátyám. Az írások szerint sötét, árnyékos, kies világ, ahol nem él intelligens faj. Alfheim, amiről nemrég beszéltem, a tavasz és fény Birodalma. És a varázslaté. A Birodalmak közül valójában Alfheim és Svartalfheim rendelkezik a legtöbb mágiahasználóval, a varázslat az elfek lételeme. Ám míg az elfek és manók fehérmágiát, a sötétkék bőrű, ezüsthajú éjelfek sötétmágiát használnak. Hatalmas, veszélyes varázslatokat. Az éj birodalmában élnek a kivételes hatalommal rendelkező éjsárkányok is, thesztrálok* és magányosan élő fekete unikornisok...

- Ez most komoly? – hüledezett Phil. – Szarvas lovak?!

- Nos, sokkal inkább bika testű, öszvérre emlékeztető, vad lények, de messziről hasonlítanak a lovakhoz. Ellentétük az Alfheim-i fehér egyszarvú, ami sokkal alacsonyabb, és kecsesebb. Teste, mint egy őznek, farka ez oroszláné, és a feje finom, mint egy festmény, enyhén a nyúléra emlékeztet. Ha pedig érdekel, szárnyas pegazusok is vannak Vanaheim-ban. Azok hasonlítanak leginkábba lovakra. Gyöngyházfényű szőrök van, és sasokéra emlékeztető szárnyaik. Az eltérés őseid könyveihez képest, hogy rendszerint két fejük van, és hat lábuk.

- Most komolyan?

- Asgardban is van néhány hat vagy nyolclábú ló – felelte Loki mosolyogva. – Szokatlan lehet, de más világokban előfordul. Atyám lova, Sleipnir is nyolclábú.

- Milyen lények vannak még? – faggatta tovább Lokit Phil.

- A trollokról már beszéltem, Asgardban hegyitrollok, Vanahiemben sziklatrollok, Alfheimban erdei trollok. A Birodalmak erdeiben mindenféle vad, amik kicsit emlékeztetnek a ti erdei állataitokra, de rendszerint nagyobbak és vadabbak. Nielfheimban élnek griffmadarak, akik jól tájékozódnak a ködben is. Az Alfheim-i törpékről már beszéltem. Ők készítik a legjobb fegyvereket. De annyi féle lény van, hogy képtelenség lenne felsorolni.

- Azt hiszem, kezdetnek enni is megteszi. Ez a rengeteg lény... elf, démon, óriás, sárkány, mágikus lovak, törpék, trollok, griffek, főnixek... Ha valaki két hete azt mondja nekem, hogy léteznek, bizonyára kinevetem – mondta az Ügynök.

- És akkor az óriásfarkasokat és rémmacskát nem is említettem – vigyorogta Loki. – De ne akadj ki ezen, midgardi. A te világodban ilyenek sosem léteztek. Csupán őseid örökítették meg az én őseim történetét.

- Nos, érdekes teremtmények azért talán itt is éltek – vetette fel Coulson.

- A Földi boszorkányokra célzol?

Az Ügynök megrázta a fejét.

- Hallottál már a dinoszauruszokról?

- Micsodákról?!

- Néhány millió éve éltek a bolygónkon, majd kihaltak.

- Olyan korán egy áz sem ismeri az őseit – mondta Loki, némi elismeréssel, hogy még neki is tudnak újat mondani az Univerzumról, ráadásul pont egy halandó. – Nem tudjuk, milyen lények éltek annak idején a Világokban.

- Nos, egyszer majd elviszlek egy múzeumba. De te jártál már korábban is a Földön. Hogyhogy nem hallottál róluk?

- Főként a kultúra és a háborúk kötötték le a figyelmem – magyarázta Loki. – Már várom azt a kirándulást!

- Visszatérve a témához... Mi van Midgarddal? – kérdezte Phil. – Mi a mi erősségünk?

- Nos, a ti népetek él a legkevesebb ideig – mondta ki Loki a tényeket, - ellenben a bolygótok Kilenc Közöl a legváltozatosabb az éghajlatot tekintve. Néhol sivatagos, pusztás, hegyes, valahol négy évszak van, van ahol kettő vagy egy. Egyszer száraz, egyszer esős, a sarkokon meg jeges. De ami nincs tökéletesen egyedi, az a trópusi éghajlat. Ilyen egy másik Birodalomban sem fordul elő. És annak ellenére, hogy az emberek rövidéletűek, talán a legtermékenyebb bolygónak mondanám. Az a rengeteg kihasználatlan energiaforrás, ami körbevesz titeket, de ti mégis csak a legegyszerűbbeket látjátok...

- Hogy érted ezt? – csodálkozott Coulson. Nem számított arra, hogy a félisten, aki korábban még szánalmasnak nevezte bolygólyukat, most az egekbe magasztalja. Amit nem tudhatott, hogy Loki mindig is jól érezte magát Midgardon, csupán az embereket nézte le. Talán kicsit még most is, de néhányukat már tiszteli. Fury és Hill is itt kapcsolódtak be a beszélgetésbe, levéve tekintetüket a homokban hempergő és bunyózó Emily-ről és Steve-ről.

- Midgard a halandók Birodalma, mégis Alfheim és Svartalfheim után a legtöbb mágiahasználó születik itt. Vanaheimban és Asgardban is előfordulnak nagyritkán, de nem jellemző, máshol végképp nem. Mi több, ez a bolygó nem csupán mágusok otthona, de a forrásai túltesznek minden más Világén. Szerencse, hogy az éjelfek még nem tapasztalták az energiáit, mert bizonyára lerohanták volna.

- Tessék?! Miről beszélsz? – vesztette el Phil most már minden hidegvérét. Loki húzta még egy kicsit, rávigyorgott, majd „megkomolyodva" folytatta.

- Régen is észleltem már, de leginkább csak most tudatosult bennem. Ezen a bolygón nem csupán a természet termékeny, de csak úgy ontja magából a mágikus energiákat. Hihetetlen, hogy nem veszitek észre. A mágneses tér, ami körbeveszi a bolygót, az energia, ami a levegőből és földből sugárzik, majd összetalálkozva örvényeket hoz létre... Talán köze van ahhoz is, hogy varázslók születnek.

- Eddig még megpróbáltam hinni neked..., de ez most már biztosan csak vicc, ugye?! Hogy mi lennénk a Mágia Birodalma?!

- Nem a mágiáé, az energiáé, a forrásoké. A forrásoké, amiket Asgard is megirigyelhetne. Talán megvetettem az embereket, de elsősorban azért, mert itt ez a temérdek lehetőség, és képtelenek kihasználni!

- Te talán kitudnád?! – méregette Phil gyanúsan a Mágust.

- Hogy kitudnám-e? – kérdezett vissza Loki, majd alaposan meglepte az Ügynököt a válasszal. – Az teszem, mióta itt vagyok, mióta önmagam vagyok.

- Kifejtenéd?

- Emlékszel arra, amit az érkezésetekkor tettem. A zöld erőtérre és a tűzre? – kezdte a Mágus, és Phil bólintott. – Szerinted arra képes lettem volna Asgard szegényes forrásaival, Odin befolyása alatt?! Hát nehezen! Nem mondom, hogy nem próbálkoztam veszélyes varázslatokkal más Birodalmakban, sőt. Legtöbb helyen olyanok miatt akarják a fejem, de... Sehol nem ment még olyan könnyen a varázslás, mint Midgardon. És erre csak most jöttem rá!

- A fejedet akarják... – hümmögte Phil. – Meglepődjek? De ez, amit az energiáról mondtál, új. Még mindig nem tudom felfogni.

- Tudsz más okot, amiért több halandó születik mágikus képességekkel, és vajmi kevés áz? – próbálkozott Loki segíteni neki.

- Egyáltalán nem – fogadta el Coulson. Ekkor vették észre a már néhány perce dulakodó-fetrengő Emily-t és Steve-et, akik másodpercenként váltottak pozíciót a homokban. – Mit művelnek ezek ketten? – kérdezte fejcsóválva.

Loki minden rosszallása ellenére elnevette magát.

- Szerintem szórakoztató – jegyezte meg a Varázsló. Phil csúnyán nézett rá. Hill és Fury ekkor döntöttek úgy, hogy kilépnek a fénybe, néhány perc nézelődés után.

- Elég a szórakozásból mára! – dördült az Igazgató határozott, mély hangja, amit mindenki tisztán hallott. Döbbenten kapták fejüket az érkezettek felé, és ezt a sokkot még Nick és Maria hiányos öltözéke sem enyhítette.

Jenna a szája elé kapta a kezét, Pepper és Bruce elhallgattak, Thor szájából pedig kiestek az üvegek, amik tovagurultak a homokban.

- Hupsz... – motyogta a Mennydörgés Ura.

A három fürdőző abbahagyta a pocsolást és sikoltozást, és a part felé fordultak. Barton és Romanoff ügynök némileg zavarba jőve mászott ki a vízből, Patrik meglepetten követte példájukat.

- Úgy tűnik, vége a bulinak... – sóhajtotta Tony.

A legnagyobb meglepetés mégis a sör-pingpongból judo-ba átváltottakat érte. Emily és Steve röstelkedve hagyták abba a dulakodást, és emelték tekintetüket Fury-ra, és Hillre. A Kapitány tápászkodott fel elsőként, majd kezét nyújtotta a lánynak, aki azt hálásan elfogadta. Sebesen leporolták magukat, de közben egyszer sem vették le szemüket az érkezettekről.

Coulson a kellemetlen szituációban arcon csapta magát, csak utána nézett szembe főnökével. Fury már biztos sejti, hogy nem volt feltétlenül szükséges nekik az a nyolc nap a küldetéshez. Loki viszont csak elvigyorodott, arca kifürkészhetetlen volt. Egyszerre lehetett volna fölényes, önhitt, magabiztos, ravasz, baljós, sejtelmes vagy bosszúálló vigyornak is mondani, valójában viszont csak nagyon érdekelte, mi lesz ebből. Mert jó kis dráma, az egyszer biztos. Átható zöld tekintetétől Fury-t kirázta a hideg, de persze nem mutatta.

Először Emily és a Kapitány lépek közelebb, majd lassan mindenki közelebb sétált az érkezőkhöz és a tizennégy ember a pingpongasztal körül gyűlt nagy körbe.

- Uram! Ez nem az, aminek látszik! – kezdte a mentegetőzést a Kapitány.

- Meg tudjuk magyarázni! – tette hozzá Emily is hevesen, miközben egy elszáradt levéldarabot szedett ki a hajából.

- Á, szóval akkor most nem az van, hogy élvezik a vakációt egy trópusi szigeten, miközben fontos feladatuk lenne? – kérdezte Fury jelentőségteljesen.

- Nem, uram! – rázta a fejét Clint, miközben hajából mindenfelé spriccelt a víz.

- Egyáltalán nem – felelte Tony, elrejtve háta mögé egy sörös üveget.

- Kicsit sem élvezzük – tette hozzá Thor, csatlakozva társaihoz, bár nem értette, minek kell hazudni.

- Azt látom! – gúnyolódott az Igazgató.

- Uram, hagy magyarázzam meg! – vett végre erőt magán Phil. – A küldetés valójában lezárult...

- Mielőtt mesélni kezd, valaki dobjon meg egy sörrel! – lepett meg mindenkit Nick a hozzáállásával. A még nagyobb sokk akkor, jött, amikor a hűtőládához (amit a konyháról csórt a társaság) legközelebb álló Loki kivett egy üveg világost, és a barna bőrű férfi felé nyújtotta, halvány mosollyal a képén. Phil csodálta ezt a magabiztosságát, Emily meg alig fogta fel, mi történik. A dermesztő csendet szintén Loki törte meg.

- A hadsereget hol hagyta? – nézett mélyen Fury szemébe. Az Igazgató állta a pillantását, és elvette az üveget.

- Nekem nincs szükségem seregre, hogy érvényesüljek – válaszolta Fury fölényesen.

- Ó! – vigyorodott el Loki újból. – Ez csak nem beszólás akart lenni?

- Az lenne? – kérdezett vissza Nick, majd szájával felbontotta a sört, és kiköpve a kupakot inni kezdett.

- Csak én vagyok paranoiás, vagy ez az egész kezd furává válni? – suttogta Tony Bannernek.

- Thor-ral és Lokival buliztál egy szigeten – suttogta vissza Bruce. – Mikor volt ez szokásos?

- Szóval... Mik a szándékai? – kérdezte Loki az Igazgatót, mert még mindig ő jutott a legkönnyebben szóhoz.

- Beszélgessünk! – javasolta Nick, de inkább hatott utasításnak.

- Már azt tesszük – vont vállat Loki.

- Igaz, hogy békét kötött a Bosszúállókkal? – Fury mélyen a Mágus zöld szemeibe nézett.

- Körbeírná a béke fogalmát? – játszadozott a Herceg.

- Loki! – szólt rá Emily.

- Igaz – felelte helyette Steve. – Uram, Loki nem jelent további veszélyt a Földre!

- Ezzel mind egyetértenek? – hordozta körbe tekintetét Nick a körülötte állókon.

- Loki sosem akart ártani nekünk – válaszolta Emily azonnal.

- Megbízok benne – felelte Coulson, jelentőségteljesen Lokira pillantva.

- Én szintúgy – tette hozzá Steve, ő is jelentőségteljes pillantásokat küldve a fekete hajú félisten felé.

- Az fivérem valójában rendes varázsló – magyarázta bőszen Thor.

- Doktor Banner? – fordult most Bruce-hoz az Igazgató. – Mi a véleménye?

- A zöld fickó bizonyára másképp vélekedne, de én szintén megbízok benne. Megérdemel egy második esélyt.

Fury hümmögött egyet, majd Natasha és Clint felé fordult.

- Romanoff, Barton? Maguk bíznak benne? – kérdezte az Igazgató.

- Fogjuk rá – mondta Natasha. – Próbaidőn van.

- Adunk neki egy esélyt – tette hozzá Clint. – Egyet!

- Látod, Nick? – nézett reménykedve főnökére Emily. – Mind megbízunk benne.

- A magad nevében beszélj! – szólalt meg Tony is. A tekintetek rá szegeződtek.

- És maga Stark? Hogy vélekedik? – méregette a tudóst Fury.

- Még mindig utálom a képét! – jelentette ki a Milliárdos, de mielőtt társai rosszallóan nézhettek volna rá, hozzátette. – De ez csupán személyes vélemény. A hivatalos az, hogy Lokinak számos esélye lett volna ártani a civileknek, vagy megölni minket, de nem tette, és bár meglepő, de elhiszem, hogy nem is áll szándékában. A tiszta lap fair döntés volt, nem tagadhatjuk meg tőle. ...Bármennyire is szeretném a földbe döngölni!

- Nos, köszönöm az őszinte véleményt, Antony – fordult hozzá Loki selymes hangján, amitől sokakat kirázott a hideg. Meg a ravasz mosolytól, ami már percek óta az arcán virított. – Úgy tűnik, az emberei bíznak bennem – intézte most az Igazgatóhoz, és közben Hill-t is alaposan végigmérte. – Na és maga?

- Ha már az embereimnél tartunk – kezdte Fury, kitérve a válasz elől. – Mit keres három civil a megbeszélésen?

- Kikérem magamnak! – szólalt meg Pepper.

- Miss Pots, maga egyébként is túl sokat tud a SHIELD-ről... – Fury

- Hogy ne tudnék, ha rászálltak a pasimra! – adta ki magából a véleményét Pepper. Először ilyen nyíltan, és Tony nagy örömére. – Ne haragudj, Phil – nézett elnézéskérően Ügynök barátjára, - de így van!

- Miss Pots, ha megkérhetném, hogy a továbbiakban tartózkodjon a... – Fury

- Nem, nem kérhet meg! – erősködött Pepper. – Tony dolga az enyém is! Mellesleg úgy döntöttem, semmi bajom az idegenekkel.

Fury nehézkesen sóhajtott, majd beletörődve a vereségbe Jenna és Patrik elé fordult, és őket is alaposan végigmérte. A testvérek kezdték kissé kellemetlenül érezni magukat.

- És ők mit keresnek itt? – kérdezte Fury Bannertől, akit legközelebb vélt a civilekhez.

- Új barátok – válaszolta a Doktor a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- És diszkrécióról hallottak már?! – szidta az Igazgató embereit.

- Én igazán diszkrét tudok lenni! – védekezett Patrik, majd nagy lazán bemutatkozott. – Patrik Bennett.

- Már meg sem kérdezem, ki avatta be magukat – dörmögte Fury bosszúsan. – Na és maga? – nézett a mogyoróbarna hajú, barna szemű nőre.

- Jenna Bennett! Hallottam magáról a CNN-en – magyarázta Jenna, de Fury nem értékelte izgalmát.

- És hogy kerülnek ide, Miss Bennett? – kérdezte a nőtől száraz érdeklődéssel.

- A Cosmo-nál dolgozom, és volt egy céges... – fogott bele a nő, de Fury már itt meg is állította.

- Ennyi elég is lesz! Bármit hallottak vagy láttak, maga és a... rokona – nézett Patrikra, mert a név alapján Nick már sejtette, hogy rokoni kapcsolat van közöttük, - ha egy szót is szólnak róla, megbánják! És ez a giccses magazinjára is vonatkozik!

- Hogy mer így beszélni velünk?! – kérte ki magának Jenna, figyelve méltóságára. – Patrik, gyere! – ragadta meg unokaöccse karját, és sértődötten a szállásuk felé húzta. – És egyébként... – fordult még vissza egy pillanatra a nem túl szimpatikus Igazgatóhoz. – Én is egész megkedveltem Lokit és a fivérét! Bruce, majd összefutunk! – nézett utoljára a Doktorra. Utána Patrikkal eltűntek a fák között.

- Uh, mennyien kedvelnek itt! – suttogta Loki Hill fülébe pimaszul, de úgy, hogy mindenki jól hallja, majd Furyhoz fordult. – Bosszantó lehet!

Az Igazgató csak morogva megrázta a fejét. Nem tetszett neki Loki fölényeskedése.

- Most miért kellett elüldözni őket? – vonta kérdőre az Igazgatót Bruce. – Mindegy, rám itt már úgy sincs szükség – döntötte el, és ő is lelépett.

- Várj, megyek én is! – kiáltott utána Pepper, és egy Fury felé intézett rosszalló pillantás után csatlakozott Bannerhez.

Társai sokáig néztek utánuk, de úgy döntöttek, nem firtatták. Végül is Banner már elmondta a véleményét, a másik három meg Fury-t nem igazán foglalkoztatja. Tízen maradtak. Fury, Hill, Coulson, Emily, Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Loki és Thor. Egymásra néztek, mielőtt folytatták volna.

- Asszem, lelépek én is - jelentette ki gyorsan Tony. – Volt elég kínos dologban részem e nélkül is. – Azzal kedvese és tudós barátja után indult. Nem volt kedve tovább Fury közelében lenni, akit maga után másodikként hibáztatott a generátor adatainak elvesztéséért, és Lokit sem volt kedve tovább védeni. Ami pedig a hivatalos „csevejt" illeti, most végképp nem volt türelme hozzá. Elhúzott, és ezért végül csak Steve neheztelt kissé rá, mert így már két Bosszúálló hagyja ki a megbeszélést, de ez van. Legalább több tér marad nekik.

...

- Most, hogy így megfogyatkoztunk – szólalt meg Fury, - már csak egy kérdés maradt hátra! – Lokira pillantott. – Hajlandó vagy szövetséget kötni a Földdel, formailag a SHIELD-del, és ez esetben felmentünk a téged sújtó vádak alól, avagy megtagadod, és továbbra is az ellenségünk maradsz?

- Nincs olyan lehetőség, hogy nem vagyok se szövetséges, se ellenég? – próbálkozott Loki. Bár Phil-nek és Emily-nek már megfogadta a segítséget, nem tetszett neki Fury kontrollmániája.

- Természetesen nincs – válaszolta Fury.

- Mi történik, ha nem leszek szövetséges?

- Veszélyes fenyegetésnek ítélnek, és tetteid alapján kivégzésre ítélnek.

- Mintha képesek lennének rá – köpte Loki.

- Úgy vélem, mégsem lenne ínyedre egy egész bolygóval újból szembeszállni – jegyezte meg Fury jelentőségteljesen.

- Valóban nem. – Loki

- Csak egyezz bele! – kérte a férfit Emily.

- Nos? – Fury

- Legyen. Ha egy szó vagy papír ennyit jelent nektek, akkor legyen! – szánta rá magát Loki. – Mostantól nem csak a fivéremet tekinthetitek a szövetségeseteknek, hanem engem is. – Nagy nehezen, de végül kinyögte.

- Megesküszöl, hogy nem árulsz el minket? – kérdezett rá Fury.

- Meg - vágta rá Loki. – Most már leszáll rólam?!

- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem hazudtál? – akadékoskodott Nick.

- Nem hazudott – mondta Steve.

- Tényleg nem – erősítette meg Phil. – Köszönjük – nézett hálásan Loki felé.

- Nos, valaki képes hálát mutatni bizalmatlanság helyett – jegyezte meg Loki az Igazgatónak.

- Majd meglátom, rászolgálsz-e a bizalmamra! – kötötte ki Fury. – Most pedig a szabályok!

Loki rémes grimaszt vágott.

- Ha most megpróbál parancsolgatni nekem, elbúcsúzhat a fejétől! – jelentette ki Loki magabiztosan. Fury már épp ellenkezni készült, de Coulson közbe vágott.

- Nem szükséges, Uram! – mondta az Ügynök. – Velem már kiegyezett diszkrécióban és a civilek biztonságában.

- Szóval vele kiegyeztél? – méregette Fury a Mágust gyanúsan.

- A bizalmat ki kell érdemelni! – mondta vissza Loki Nick-nek előző megjegyzését, bizalmasan Phil-re tekintve, amin a sötét bőrű férfi meg is hunyászkodott rendesen.

Clint elnyomta nevetését. Néha elege volt már főnöke megrögzöttségéből, és igazán értékelte, ahogy Loki elmésen visszaszólt neki. Emellett pedig nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a Mágus viszont közvetlen főnökében, Coulsonban már megbízik, ami büszkévé tette kedvenc Ügynöke iránt. Emily szintén nem tudta leplezni örömét, hogy Loki immár tisztelettel néz Phil-re, kedvenc főnökére.

- Ahogy gondolod – hagyta végül rá a Varázslóra. – De egy rossz lépés, és...!

- E miatt ne fájjon a feje, Uram! – kérte Steve. – Mi felelősséget vállalunk érte!

- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hill, amiben Fury is követte.

- A Bosszúállók nevében beszélek – magyarázta a Kapitány. – Mi küzdöttünk ellene, mi adtunk először tiszta lapot, szóval nyugodtan ránk bízhatja, uram!

- Coulson? Magának mi a véleménye? – Fury

- Egyetértek a Kapitánnyal. Legjobb lesz, ha Loki továbbra is a bátyja és Emily mellett marad – felelte Phil. Váratlanul jóindulatú volt a lánnyal és új barátjával, amiért azok ketten meglehetősen hálás szemekkel néztek rá.

- Vagy csak a Központban tett látogatást akarják elkerülni – mutatott rá az Igazgató.

- Az biztos, hogy semmi áron nem megyek vissza abba a bádogdobozba! – hozta a tudtára Loki. – Szóval jobban teszi, ha megfogadja az emberei tanácsát.

- Erre még visszatérünk – mormogta Fury. – Most viszont... beszédem van Emily-vel! Négyszemközt! – Határozottan a lányra nézett, aki jelentősen vesztett korábbi magabiztosságából. Nyelt egyet, mialatt Igazgatója barna szemébe nézett.

- Nick...? – ennyit tudott csak kinyögni, elfúló hangon.

- Gyere velem! – jelentette ki az Igazgató határozottan. Otthagyta az asztalt, és a part mentén kelet felé vette az irányt.

Emily újból nyelt egyet, de az nem segített a gyomrában lévő szorításon, megmozdulni pedig képtelen volt. Hezitálását látva Coulson és Steve léptek oda mellé.

- Menj! – utasította Phil, meleg hangon, de sürgetően. – Nem lesz semmi gond. Csak viselkedj!

Emily bólintott, és tett egy lépést előre, de újból lefagyott.

- Ha bántani mer, megbánja! – biztosította Loki a lányt, amire Emily halvány mosollyal válaszolt.

- Menj már! – kérte a Kapitány is, és nem túl durván, de lökött egyet rajta. – És emlékezz, mit ígértél!

- Megyek már... – motyogta a lány maga elé, megpróbálva összeszedni minden magabiztosságát, és megszaporázta lépteit. Még azelőtt sikerült beérnie a távolodó igazgatót, mielőtt Nick bármit is észrevehetett volna vonakodásából. A mellette lépdelő lányra pillantott, majd nem nézett újra rá, míg nem értek legalább harminc méter messzire a csapattól.

...

A nagydarab fekete férfi megállt, és szembe fordult vele. Emily lesütötte tekintetét.

- Emily! – szólította meg az Igazgató. – Nézz a szemembe!

A lány kelletlenül megtette. Nick nem győzött csodálkozni a temérdek bűntudaton, tiszteleten és némi aggodalmon, amit a várt dac és makacsság helyett látott.

- Sajnálom, Nick, bizonyára rengeteg bajt okoztam – szólalt meg Emily fegyelmezett, bocsánatkérő hangon. – Nem mondhatom, hogy megbántam volna Loki tisztázásának célját, de talán nem a legjobb módot választottam erre. Vállalom a következményeket.

- Mond csak, még mindig beteg vagy? – kérdezte Fury lágyan és a lány homlokára tette jobb tenyerét. Selymes, lebarnult bőre mégis inkább volt hűvös a nedvességtől, mint forró.

- Már négy napja teljesen elmúlt – felelte a lány. – De miért kérded? – nézett értetlenkedve Fury kezére, amit a férfi most védelmezően a vállára csúsztatott.

- Steve említette, hogy megváltoztál. Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire.

- Nem változtam, inkább rátaláltam önmagamra. A felnőtt önmagamra. Nem akarok többé olyasvalaki lenni, aki megnehezíti mások dolgát. Az egyszerűen nem én vagyok! Én tenni akarok a jó érdekében, de rájöttem, hogy rosszul csináltam.

- Nem annyira rosszul, inkább csak nem a legjobb módon – magyarázta Fury, és bátorításképp lassan simogatni kezdte a lány vállát. Emily nem győzött csodálkozni az Igazgató hirtelen jött megértésén, de persze megkönnyebbülten fogadta.

- Sajnálom, Nick, hogy annyi gondot okoztam. Te megmentetted az életem, én pedig nem vettem észre, mennyire megnehezítem a tiédet. Sajnálom.

- Tudom. Megbocsátok.

- Igazán? – fénylett fel a remény Emily őzbarna szemeiben. – Azért is, hogy idehoztam Lokit?

Fury bólintott, majd megállította kezét a lány vállán, és több komolysággal nézett a lány szemeibe.

- Megbocsátok, Emily, minden korábbi hibádért, és szabályszegésedért, mert tudom, hogy nem rosszat akartál. Azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy nem árultál el minket, amikor megszöktetted Lokit. Tisztázni akartál egy rászedett idegent, de új szövetségest szereztél a Földnek. Röstellem, hogy egy percre is elfelejtettem bízni benned.

- Megértem, hogy nem bíztál. Mindig felelőtlenül viselkedtem.

- De ezúttal nem. Melletted szól, hogy megfelelő indítékkal rendelkeztél, és az elért eredmény is kedvező.

- Viszont ez nem tereli el a figyelmet a szabálysértésről, amivel a legfőbb protokollt szegtem meg. Megszöktettem egy gyanúsítottat, egyben háborús bűnöst...

- Megsértetted a legfőbb szabályt, hivatalosan véve elárultad a SHIELD-et és az Egyesült Államok kormányát – értett egyet Fury a dolog komolyságával. – Ugyanakkor céljaid és a bizonyítékok tudatában igazolni tudom neked ezt a cselekedetedet.

- Ne... – bukott ki a lányból a döbbenet. – Ez nem mondhatod komolyan...?! Mindazok után, amilyen voltam korábban...!

- Korábban – ismételte Fury mély hangsúllyal, majd kezeibe fogta a lány csuklóit, és a szemébe nézett. Emily csodálkozva nyelt egy nagyot, érezte, hogy most valami fontos jön majd. – A Kapitány biztosított róla, hogy rádöbbentél a hibáidra, ám az igazsághoz tartozik, hogy már jóval azelőtt megelőlegeztem neked a bizalmat, a szöktetési incidensre vonatkozólag. Emily... – szólította a közvetlenség kedvéért és a bizalom jeléül még mindig keresztnevén a lányt, - már a Központban felmentettelek az árulás és szabályszegés vádjai alól. Bár nyilván megtörtént az utóbbi, de ezennel hivatalosan is elnézem neked.

Emily kezdetben nem jutott szóhoz. Álmában sem számított rá, hogy ilyen könnyen fog menni. Szinte semmit sem tett, és Fury megbocsátott neki. Felképelésről és leordításról meg szó sem volt, amire a lány minimum számított.

- Köszönöm, Nick – szólalt meg végül, a tőle telhető leghálásabb hangon. – Erre nem számítottam.

- Nem szükséges megköszönnöd, csupán igazságos voltam – mondta Fury, majd elgondolkodva hozzátette. – Életemben először.

Emily vette a célzást, és elismerően nagyot sóhajtott.

- Sosem voltál igazságtalan. Én voltam naiv és idealista.

- Vagyis mostantól rendes, fegyelmezett lány leszel?

- Az leszek. Ígérem.

- Helyes, mert fontos dolgokat kell megbeszélnem veled!

- A generátorral kapcsolatban, amit Tony tervezett? – kérdezett rá Emily. Fury meglepődött, hogy tud róla, és ez látszott is rajta. – Ma reggel mondta, hogy ellopták tőletek a terveket.

- Csak ennyit mondott? – kérdezett rá végül Nick.

- Igen. Miért, mi lehet még ennél is rosszabb?! – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Menjünk vissza! – tanácsolta az Igazgató. – Jobb lesz, ha leülsz. Az egész ügy sokkal bonyolultabb, és a generátorok létezése csupán olaj a tűzre.

Emily bólintott, és hagyta, hogy főnöke visszavezesse a napozóágyakhoz. Megpróbált uralkodni aggodalmán, de egyre jobban elbizonytalanodott. Fury igazolta tetteit, a generátorokat elfogadta... Mi lehet még ennél is rosszabb?

...

Fury az egyik napozóágyhoz vezette a lányt, és mikor Emily bizonytalanul leült, mellé telepedett. Phil, Steve és Hill odamentek hozzájuk, Tasha, Clint, Loki és Thor pedig köréjük gyűltek. Csak Coulson állt, mert képtelen volt nyugton maradni, ugyanis sejtette, hogy Fury a Centipede-ről és a meridiánokról fog neki beszélni. Neki még a csata után beszélt ezekről. A többiek viszont leültek a többi ágyra, Steve a homokba a lány elé.

- Amit most mondok, az mindannyiunkat érint mind a jelenre, és a jövőre nézve – kezdte Fury. – De talán egy része leginkább Emily-t...

Az Igazgató ekkor nagy levegőt vett, és elkezdte. Úgy döntött, legjobb a legkényesebb témával kezdeni, így belefogott a radar által jelzett meridián-energiák részletezésébe, a ténybe, hogy nem Emily az utolsó.

- Úgy tűnik, a Vezér is tévedett, amikor elhitette velem, hogy az a nyolc volt az utolsó – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Tévedett... – ismételte Emily elfúló hangon. Nem tudta, haragudjon Fury-ra, vagy sem, amiért mindeddig elhallgatta előle ezt a fontos tényt, de erős sokként érte. Inkább nem is szólt semmi mást.

Fury ekkor elmagyarázta, hogy ezek közül a meridiánok közül sokan nem használják aktívan a képességüket, talán nem is vannak tudatában, ezért nem tudják azonosítani őket, csak a jelenlétüket észlelni. Loki nagyokat hümmögött a fejleményeken, sejtette, hogy Midgard varázsló-vérvonala nem érhet olyan könnyen véget. Nick ekkor tért át a Romanoff-ot, Bartont és Rogers-t jobban érintő témára, az ellenséges Centipede és pimasz hacker Rising Tide szervezetekre, amikből természetesen a Centipede-et emelte ki veszélyesebbnek.

A Rising Tide ellen ugyanis elég virtuálisan védekezni, ám a Centipede az, ami hadsereget szervez, és néhány bázison már meg is támadta a SHIELD-et. Persze visszaverték, de ellenfeleik, az Extremis-szel kezeltek egyre erősebbek. A szérumnál még megjegyezte, hogy talán Stark és Banner összedolgozva megtalálhatják az ellenszert.

Be kellett vallania azt is, hogy a feltörekvő szervezet nem pusztán szuperkatonákra és befolyásra vágyik, hanem célzottan kutat a természetfeletti után. A meridiánok után. Most pedig, hogy hozzáférést szereztek a SHIELD adatbázisához, hacsak rövid időre is, és így nagyobb az esélye, hogy ráakadnak néhány gyanútlan, képességekkel rendelkező fiatalra. Itt pedig el kellett mondania, hogy emiatt a Biztonsági Tanács még annyira sem tűri el a meridiánok szabadságát, mint korábban. Attól tartanak, hogy a Centipede ellenük vetné be őket, emellett pedig él a korábbi indok, miszerint aki rendellenes hatalommal rendelkezik, az nemzetbiztonsági rizikót jelent.

Emily mégis erőltetett türelemmel hallgatta végig, ahogy Fury elmondja, hogy a Tanács ki akarja végeztetni a meridiánokat, még mielőtt azok ráébrednének az erejükre. Muszáj volt továbbá azt is hozzátennie, hogy vele az élen. Hogy a Tanács úgy véli, amint tudomást szerez társai létezéséről, azonnal otthagyja a SHIELD-et, sőt ellenük fordul. Ezt nem akarják kockáztatni. A lány nem tudta, csalódott legyen vagy dühös.

Loki idegesen szisszent egyet az ostoba halandók gondolatára, Coulson aggodalmasan fürkészte a lány arcát, Steve pedig beharapta az ajkát. Ha Emily mindezt kibírja hiszti nélkül, az maga lesz a csoda. Hill ellenben, felkészülve a lány kitörésére, pisztolyára csúsztatta a kezét. Nick ekkor mélyen Emily remegő tekintetébe nézett, és folytatta:

-...A Tanács még annyira sem bízik benned, mint korábban. Loki ügyét készülnek arra használni, hogy bezárjanak. Továbbá nem irreális az a feltételezés, hogy a Stark által tervezett generátort is segítségül hívják... – vallotta be az Igazgató. – Alaszkában akarnak kihallgatni, néhány napon belül.

- Hogyan?! – nyögte a lány, egész elcsuklott a hangja. – És te mit akarsz?

- Azt mondtam, nem mész sehova! – felelte Nick, de az ő hangján is érződött a feszültség.

- De nem törődtek bele, igaz? – kérdezte Emily, reményvesztetten.

- Nem – mentette meg Hill főnökét a kellemetlen választól, és válaszolt helyette.

- Sajnálom, Emily... – mondta Nick.

- Mást nem is tehetnél! – jegyezte meg Loki fejcsóválva. – Még ilyen féleszű halandókat!

- De meg kell értened, hogy a Tanács félelmei mégsem alaptalanok – tette hozzá Nick. – Célszerű lenne előbb rátalálnunk a meridiánokra, mint a Centipede-nek!

- Célszerű?! – ismételte Emily. – Célszerű?! – mondta egyre idegesebben. Steve és Phil aggódva néztek össze. Szóval ennyi volt a nagy fegyelem... De mind félreértették a lány kiakadását. Emily ugyanis nem a titok miatt sértődött meg elsősorban.

- Érts meg, hogy elmondtam volna korábban is, de... – Fury

- De féltél, hogy ellened fordulnék a csata előtt?! Hogy otthagynálak?! Azért akarod olyan gyorsan megkeresni a meridiánokat, nehogy talán választanom kelljen?! – kiabálta a lány.

- Nem, félreérted... – próbálkozott Nick, bár volt igazság abban, amit a lány mondott. Valóban számításba vette a lehetőséget, hogy otthagyná a SHIELD-et. Az aggodalom a szemében pedig egyértelművé tette a lány számára, hogy Fury bizony tartott a reakciójától. Még mindig forrófejű, kislánynak tartja.

- Félreértem?! A Tanács nem bízik bennem, kit érdekel?! De te... – nézett félig már könnyes szemekkel a néger férfire – te megbízol bennem?! Vagy csak mondogatod folyton?!

- Emily, mi ez az egész?! Persze, hogy megbízunk benned! – próbálta nyugtatni Phil, de hiába.

- Fury-t kérdeztem! – erősködött a lány.

- Én bízok benned, Emily, de... – Fury

- Látod, ez az! A de! Ha bíznál bennem, nem tartanál attól, hogy valaha is elárullak! – vádolta Emily könnyes szemekkel.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – próbálta védeni Hill főnökét, de a lány makacs grimaszt küldött felé.

- Számolnom kellett a lehetőséggel, hogy esetleg kiakadsz... – védekezett Fury. – És most is azt csinálod!

- Csinálom?! – rázta a fejét a lány zaklatottan, és dühösen felpattant. – Talán azért hívtad ide mind a többieket is, hogyha kiakadok, legyen, aki megállít...?!

Fury torkán megakadt egy szó egy pillanatra. Steve próbálta meg kézbe venni a helyzetet, felállt a lány mellé.

- Emily, nyugodj meg! – kérte a lányt. - Ez a hiszti nem vezet semmire. De hisz te is tudod...

- Hiszti?! Nem hisztizem, hanem...! – tört ki a lányból, de visszanyelte a továbbiakat. Képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni csalódását Fury-ban. Tényleg..., tényleg számításba vette, hogy elárulná őt holmi új meridiánokért...?!

- Kedvesem, kérlek! – próbálkozott Coulson, és szintén felállva a lány vállára csúsztatta kezét. Emily viszont nyugtalanul lerázta azt magáról, és egy dühös fújtatás után elindult nyugatra. Mélyen szívta magába a levegőt.

- Emily! Hova mész?! – kiáltott utána Fury idegesen.

- Gyere vissza! Most! – követelte Rogers.

- Emily... – sóhajtotta Phil fejcsóválva. Pedig érezte, hogy sok volt ez egyszerre a lánynak. Látta rajta, hogy megpróbál uralkodni magán, de végül mégis az érzelmei győztek. De Phil ekkor meglátta a csalódottságot a távolodó lány könnyes szemeiben, a csalódottságot düh nélkül. Lehet, hogy kizárólag azon akadt ki, hogy Fury számításba vette, hogy ki fog akadni?

- Időre van szükségem! – kiáltotta vissza a lány, és mereven halad tovább a homokban, majd hamar eltűnt a fák között. Társai döbbenten figyelték, mégse érezték helyesnek utána rohanni, és visszacibálni.

- Nos... – szólalt meg Hill. – Legalább nem robbantott fel semmit!

- Még van rá esély – sóhajtotta Fury.

- Mi ütött belé? – ingatta a fejét Steve. – Pedig olyan jól kezdődött.

- Elég legyen már! – kérte társait Coulson. – Talán pont az a baja, hogy ilyenekre számítotok!

- Hogyan? – Fury

- Elmondja neki, hogy a Tanács úgy véli, azonnal elárulná a SHIELD-et néhány lehetséges meridiánért, és ezek után ahelyett, hogy biztosítaná a bizalmáról és arról, hogy ez mekkora baromság, bevallja, hogy maga is számításba vette a lehetőséget?! – világosította fel főnökét Phil.

- Nem csoda, hogy úgy elrohant ezek után – döbbent rá Steve. – De mégiscsak utána kellene menni.

- Zaklatni egy meglehetősen feszült boszorkányt nem bölcs ötlet – jegyezte meg Loki. – Ha már felbosszantottátok, ne kényszerítsétek, hogy idegességében rátok támadjon.

- Akkor miért nem mész te utána? – vetette fel Phil.

- Mert én csak azt tudnám neki mondani, hogy a halandók ostobák, és felejtse el őket! – felelte a Mágus a legnagyobb természetességgel, nem törődve Hill dühös pillantásaival. – De nyilván nem erre vágytok, és legbelül ő sem.

- Akkor mi legyen? – kérdezte Clint.

- Helyre kellene hozni a dolgot vele – mondta Natasha. – Egyedül érezheti most magát.

- Talán neked kellene beszélned vele! – kérte Steve a nőt. – Mert te is nő vagy, és...

- Ez most nem ilyen probléma, nem Tasha miatt csalódott. – Phil

- Igaz. – Tasha

- Csalódott?! – Fury. Coulson bólintott.

- Van egy ötletem! – kiáltott fel Thor. Loki unottan fordult felé.

- És mi az a „nagy" ötleted, bátyám?

- Vetkőzzünk félmeztelenre, és bunyózzunk Emilynek a parton. Azt mindig nagyon élvezi! – bólogatott magabiztosan a szőke harcos.

Fury és Hill értetlenül összenéztek, rögtön elvetették az ötletet. A többieket viszont sikerült halvány vigyorra késztetnie Thor sajátos tervének.

- Kinevetne, és tovább állna – osztotta meg Loki fivérével a csodás ötlet kimenetelét.

- Nos, én megpróbáltam – vont vállat Thor.

- Valakinek csak beszélnie kellene vele – tanácsolta Steve, - még ha most erre vágyik legkevésbé is. Ennek a patthelyzetnek nincs értelme.

- Megyek már! – sóhajtotta Coulson, és újult elhatározással indult a lány után, bár tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű menet.

- Ne! – állította meg Loki.

- Miért ne? – hökkent meg Steve.

- Talán jobb ötleted van? – Barton.

- Annak kellene beszélni vele, aki megbántotta! – nézett Loki határozottan az Igazgatóra.

- Nem te mondtad, hogy veszélyes? Ha miattam ideges, akkor... – Fury

- Akkor más nem fogja megnyugtatni! – jelentette ki Loki. – Mellesleg, ha önnek sem megy, legalább nem más látja kárát – vigyorogta.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy pikkelsz rám – jegyezte meg Fury rosszallóan.

- A Tanácsa ki akarja végeztetni a barátnőmet! – emlékeztette Loki. – Még csodálkozik?!

- De én nem értek egyet az álláspontjukkal! – védekezett Fury.

- Ezt Neki mondja, ne nekem! – Loki

- Megkeresem azt a lányt! – határozta el az Igazgató, és ő is lelépett. Nem győzött viszont csodálkozni, hogy Loki mennyire törődik Emily-vel. Csak nem van közöttük valami több mint új barátság?

...

* * *

><p>*thesztrálok: a HP-szériából vettem ezeket a lényeket, akik most Svartalfheim-ban élnek. Csontig lefogyott, szőr nélküli fekete bőrrel borított lovakra emlékeztetnek, és denevérszárnyuk van, amivel repülhetnek is. Itt most bárki láthatja őket, és az magányosan élő unikornisokkal ellentétben családszerető, társas lények. Elsőre rémisztő külsejük ellenére sokkal barátságosabbak, mint a Loki által leírt fekete vagy fehér unikornis, azok közül mindkettő vad.<p> 


	11. A csapat

Nos ez kissé fluffy és idealista lett, kissé cukormázas a vége, de ilyennek szerettem volna. Meg néha nagyon bolond... Valójában mondhatjuk egy fél/harmad évad lezárásnak. Nem azért mondom, mert nem szerettem írni, de _végre_ otthagytuk a szigetet! Nyár óta már kicsit ráuntam, nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele. És belegondolva összesen 9-10 nap játszódik ott, mégis kb 100 000 szó szól róla. Ez azért nem semmi! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A csapat<strong>

Emily a kedvenc kis öbléhez baktatott. Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna elrohannia, hogy talán megint elvetett a sulykot, de nem tehetett róla. Mélységesen megbántotta a tény, hogy Fury ha csak parányit is, de nem bízott a hűségében. Idegesen kapott fel egy lehullott kókuszdiót a földről, és hajította a vízbe. Majd lesétált, olyan közel a lagúnához, hogy a lágy hullámok meztelen lábát simogatták. Még mindig abban a strandruhában volt, amit Steve-vel alaposan összehomokoztak, de nem tudta zavarni. Ezúttal az erejével vonzotta magához a kókuszt, majd miután megragadva a tengerbe dobta, szintén a képességét használta, hogy az nyolcat pattanva a felszínen, kacsázva szálljon a távolba.

Egy ideje dobálózhatott már, egyre furfangosabb hajításokkal szórakozva, amikor megérezte az Igazgató jelenlétét a háta mögött. Bár eddigre sikerült kissé megnyugodnia, újult méreg lett úrrá rajta. Nem fordult meg, hanem tovább játszadozott a barna diókkal, mintha észre sem vette volna a közeledő férfit.

Fury fájó szívvel szemlélte a kissé kócos hajú lányt, amint feldúltan dobálózik a vízben. Ekkorra Emily ugyanis már bokáig besétált a hűsítő vízbe. Egy körül járt az idő, de az öböl azon fele, ahol állt, pálmák árnyékát élvezte, és az óceán vize is megfelelő hűsítést nyújtott. Az Igazgató erőt vett magán, és közelebb sétált a lányhoz. Amikor két méteren belül ért, meg akarta szólítani, de végül meggondolta magát, és az egész egy nagy sóhajnak hatott. Kicsit tartott a lány vadságától, de ok nélkül.

Emily nem reagált, így egy gyors ötlet hatására még közelebb sétált hozzá, majd amikor mellé ért, óvatosan hátulról a vállára csúsztatta a kezét. A lány nem morgott rá, vagy hasonló, még csak nem is rázta le magáról a kezét. Egyszerűen levegőnek nézte. Ezt talán még kellemetlenebb is volt az Igazgató számára, de nem volt mit tenni. El kellett mondani a lánynak, amiért jött.

- Emily! Nézd, megértem, hogy ideges vagy. Ki ne lenne? A Tanács téged akar, egy veszélyes szervezet meg más meridiánokat, akikről mindeddig nem beszéltem neked. Nem tehettem. Loki ügye volt az első és a Tesseract. Amivel kapcsolatban szintén titkolóztam, sajnálom. De a fenyegetés egyre nő, és tudnom kell, hogy megbocsátasz-e? Hogy továbbra is kitartasz-e mellettem?

Még mindig semmi. A lány végig némám bámult maga elé. Fury kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Emily?! Hallod, amit mondok?! Tudnom kell, hogy mellettünk maradsz-e! És remélem, igen, mert mindkettőnk számára így a legbiztonságosabb... Emily!? – A lány még mindig nem válaszolt. Fury-nak most lett elege a makacs hallgatásából. – Jól van, elég! – mondta felemelt hangon, és erőszakkal maga felé fordította a lányt a vállánál fogva. Emily sértődötten és mereven bámult a szemébe. – Én elmondtam, amit kellett, szóval igazán abbahagyhatnád a sértődöttséged! – parancsolta Fury. - Figyelsz rám? Befejeznéd végre, hogy levegőnek nézel?!

- Levegőnek? – szólalt meg a lány kimérten, majd erősített hangján. – Levegőnek nézlek, ahogy te is nézted mindazt, amin keresztül menetünk?!

- Emily... – ingatta a fejét Fury. _De legalább már megszólalt_ – gondolta.

- Hányszor kell még neked megígérnem, hogy nem foglak elárulni?! – folytatta a lány feszülten és rosszkedvűen.

- Egyszer is elég volt. Elhiszem neked.

- Mégis kétségbe vontad. New York után, és most is! És ez, hogy azt hiszed, ellened fordulnék, amiért hazudtál nekem...?!

- Nem hazudtam, hanem elhallgattam...

- Számtalanszor hallgattál el előlem dolgokat, Nick, de ellened fordultam egyszer is?! Nos, egy veszekedés erejénél tovább?

- Nem – ismerte el Fury. Most kezdte csak megérteni a lány bánatát.

- Azok után, amin keresztül mentünk, még mindig számításba veszed, hogy akármi történjék is, hátat fordítanék neked?! – ingatta a fejét Emily, de nem hagyott időt a magyarázkodásra főnökének. – Hogy otthagynám a SHIELD-et egy csapat ismeretlen meridiánért? Mert nem ismerem őket, jót tudod, egyet sem! De téged ismerlek. Legalábbis remélem. De ez... Ez egyszerűen irracionális.

- Pontosan micsoda? – kérdezte Fury. Már nagyon sajnálta a lány, lerítt róla, hogy csalódott benne.

- A feltételezésed, hogy őket választanám helyetted! Miért tenném?! Régen ismertem néhány meridiánt. Utálták, hogy megpróbálom ésszel használni az erőm, egyesek rám támadtak, hármat megöltem. Nem mondom, hogy ellenszenvvel élnék a fajtám iránt, és igen. Szívesen megismerném a maradékot, talán akadnak közöttük rendes emberek is. De azt hittem, te legalább ismersz engem... – sóhajtotta a lány, újabb könnycseppet hullatva. Nem tudta visszafogni őket.

- Ismerlek, Emily – nyugtatta Fury, de hiába.

- Ismersz?! A Tanács megöletett veled több tucat meridiánt, és én elnéztem neked, egyszer sem emlegettem fel Új-Mexikó után, de te mégis... – Emily hangja elcsuklott a mondat közepén. Képtelen volt újból megismételni a korábbiakat. Fury, aggódva, szerette volna megsimogatni a haját, hátha az segít, de a lány ezúttal hevesen lerázta magáról a kezeit. – Mond csak, mégis meddig fogod még kétségbe vonni a hűségemet minden jelentéktelen kirohanásom után?! – kérdezte Emily a sírás határán. - Mennyit kell még bizonyítanom neked?!

- Emily, én nem így értettem... – sóhajtotta az Igazgató tanácstalanul. Ezt most hogyan hozza rendbe?

- Ha ismernél Nick, tudnád, hogy egy hisztim sem számított igazán. Amit olyankor mondtam, nem gondoltam komolyan. Hogy ha ki is akadtam, annak semmi köze a hűségemhez. Bármit teszel is, ha csak nem egy számomra fontos személy ellen teszed, képtelen lennék ellened fordulni!

- Emily, sajnálom – suttogta Nick. – Ha tudtam volna... Tudnom kellett volna. Sosem kellett volna kétségbe vonnom a hűségedet. Te mindig is más voltál, a kezdetektől tudtam...

- Mégsem bizonyult elégnek... Más vagyok – értette egyet a lány indulatosan. – Más vagyok, mint az emberek, és más, mint a meridiánok. Hatalmam van, mégis a könnyű út helyett téged választottalak. Azt hittem, hogy ezt te is értékeled...

- Hogy ne értékelném, Emily! Mindennél jobban. Sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak...

- Azt sajnálhatod is!

- De bízok benned, hidd el! Hiszek benned, és abban, hogy mindig a jó utat választod. Mind hiszünk benned. Megértem, hogy miért vagy dühös rám, de...

- Nem dühös vagyok, hanem csalódott!

- Csalódott. Sajnálom, hogy csalódnod kellett bennem – mondta Fury őszinte megbánással. – Nem várom, hogy tegyél úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Sőt, még megbocsátanod sem kell, csak fogadd el, hogy...

- Hogy te is csak ember vagy? – kérdezett rá a lány szárazon. – Ingatag és könnyen félelembe eső?

- Hogy hibáztam – helyesbített Fury, de nem tudott elsiklani a lány szavaiban rejlő igazság felett. – Hibáztam, amikor egyáltalán számításba vettem, hogy ellenem fordulnál. Hogy a hisztiid komolyabb lényeget takarnak, és nem láttam az igazságot.

- Mi volt az igazság? – kérdezte kihívóan a lány, titokban azonban már kezdett megbékélni .

- Te nem vagy egyszerű ember, de nem a képességed miatt. Azért nem vagy, mert a jóhoz való hűségedet még az emberek bizalmatlansága sem ingatta meg. És remélem, hogy ez a kitartásod a továbbiakban sem törik meg.

- A csillagokig dicséred a hűségemet, de még mindig nem hiszel benne?! – rázta a fejét Emily, ám könnyei helyét immár értetlenkedő mosoly vette át. Egyik kezével letörölte a nedvességet arcáról, és várakozóan a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Nem tudom, mit higgyek ezek után. Kétségbe vontalak, csalódtál bennem. Megérteném, ha ez itt érne véget... - sóhajtotta Fury.

- Ó, Nick, hát még mindig nem értetted meg, mire megy ki ez az egész?! Kezdem azt hinni, hogy a felfogásoddal van baj! - Emily türelmetlenül megrázta a fejét.

- Ezt mégis mire véljem?

- Azt akarod tudni, hogy kitartok-e melletted az új helyzetben is?! Hogy nem fordítok-e hátat a SHIELD-nek?!

- Már tudom, hogy nem - jelentette ki meleg hangon Fury.

- Fejlődés! – gúnyolódott a lány. – De hogy ebben biztossá válj, csupán egyetlen kérdésre kellett volna válaszolnod egész idő alatt! Az sokkal egyértelműbbé teszi a másikat, hogy milyen mértékben bízhatsz meg bennem!

- Mi lenne az a kérdés?

- Ki mentette meg az életemet, amikor egyedül voltam és minden remény nélkül?! Te, vagy egy meridián?!

- Jaj, Emily, ha tudom, hogy az annyit jelentett neked...

- Mert szerinted mennyit?! Megmentettél, amikor három évig bosszantottalak, és a Tanács is megöletett volna. Minden okod meglett volna cserbenhagyni, de nem tetted. És még munkát is ajánlottál egy cella helyett! Az életemmel tartozom neked, Nick, ha nem többel! – jelentette ki a lány határozottan. – Ezek után ezt tartsd szem előtt!

- Úgy lesz – ígérte Fury komoly, egyben lágy hangon, majd finoman magához ölelte a még mindig puffogó lányt. Emily most kivételesen nem tolta el magától, csak hagyta, hogy a sötét karok körbefonják, és nagyot sóhajtott. Kezdett megnyugodni, elnézett a távolba.

Érezve a lány megkönnyebbülését, Nick is hasonlóan sóhajtott egyet. Szegény lány... El is felejtette, mi mindenen ment keresztül korábban, és most még ez is, az ő bizalmatlansága! Nem is értette, miért vonta kétségbe a hűségét. Egy biztos, többé nem teszi. Mellesleg így megnyugodhat, hogy Emily egyáltalán nem készül ellenük fordulni. Ez jó hír.

- Már megint hisztiztem – suttogta ráeszmélve a férfi fülébe Emily.

- Ezt az egyet most megértem – válaszolta az Igazgató. – Igazad volt, ingatag voltam. A jövőben odafigyelek erre!

- Azt mondják, ne bízz senkiben, és akkor nem árulnak el – mondta a lány. – Kezdetben megpróbáltam így élni, de kikészített.

- Velem is ugyanez történt – felelte Nick, és elváltak egymástól, hogy a másik szemébe nézhessenek.

- De nem lehet úgy élni, hogy nincs néhány ember, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízol. Akikre bármikor, bárhol, bármiben számíthatsz. Akik elnézik a hibáidat, de meglátják az értékeidet is, és elfogadnak annak, aki vagy.

- Ebben igazad van. Bizalom nélkül élni olyan, mint megadni magad az örökös félelemnek.

Emily bólintott.

- Te elfogadtál engem, Nick, ezért szeretném, ha én lehetnék az egyik ember, akire számíthatsz.

- Számítok rád – biztosította a férfi. – És te is számíthatsz rám. Nem hagyom, hogy a Tanács vagy a Centipede bármit is tegyen veled!

- Nem szükséges miattam a Tanács ellen fordulnod – mondta a lány. – Ha úgy teszel, fontosabb okból tedd. – Fury egyetértően bólintott. – Nekem pont elég, ha te bízol bennem.

- Erre megesküszöm. És te? Bízol még bennem ezek után is, Emily?

A lány kicsit hezitált, hogy tréfából bosszantsa a férfit, majd elmosolyodva rávágta:

- Bízok benned!

**...**

- Ne menjünk utánuk? – vetette fel Steve. – A biztonság kedvéért?

- Jobb, ha most maguk között rendezik el elsőként a dolgot – felelte Phil. A Kapitány megértően bólintott.

- Minél hamarabb el kell intéznünk ezt a Centipede-et! – határozta el Barton. – Emily és mindenki érdekében!

- És azt is fogjuk tenni! – döntötte el Rogers. – Amint visszatérünk a főhadiszállásra, a Bosszúállók újra akcióba lépnek!

- Ezt megkönnyebbülten hallom. Nélkületek jóval nehezebb lenne – mondta Phil hálásan.

- Újabb buli, éljen! – lelkesedett Thor.

- Nem értem, mi ebben a buli? – sóhajtotta Tasha.

- Az ázok már csak ilyenek – vont vállat Loki.

- Ha már nálad tartunk... – nézett a fekete hajúra Steve. – Számíthatunk a segítségedre a Centipede ellen?

- Hmm... – húzta őket Loki.

- Ugyan testvér, jó kaland lesz! – próbálta meggyőzni Thor.

- Nem mondom, hogy szívesen dolgozom halandókkal... – kezdte Loki, sokak rosszalló pillantásával kísérve, - de mivel a meridiánok felkutatása is része a feladatnak, legyen. Kíváncsi vagyok a halandó varázslókra. Másrészt az az ostoba Tanács veszélyezteti Emily-t, amiért hozzájuk is lesz egy-két szavam – jelentette ki határozottan.

- A Tanács és a generátorok – jutott a Kapitány eszébe. – Mi legyen velük?

- Nem kéne Emily közelébe engedni őket! – javasolta Phil.

- Egyet értek. De mi legyen azzal, hogy elméletileg a Biztonsági Tanács tagjai a legfőbb főnökeink? – Steve

- Ez igaz – helyeselt Hill.

- Biztos, hogy nem adom Emily-t a kezükre! – Barton

- Tetszik ez a hozzáállásod! De szerintem végezni kellene velük! – Loki

- Az a legfőbb terrorizmusnak számít, és az országok kormányai ellenetek fordulnának – figyelmeztette őket Hill.

- És te, Maria? – kérdezte ügynöktársát Natasha. – Te mit gondolsz az egészről?

- Nos – kezdte Hill egy nagy levegővel. – Emily sokáig kiszámíthatatlan volt, de ettől eltekintve rendes lány. Ha nem is bízok benne annyira, mint ti, a Tanács ezúttal szerintem is túl messzire ment.

- Még milyen messzire! – helyeselt Thor. – Asgardban sosem bántanak valakit a tehetsége miatt, csak ha bűnt követ el.

- Ezek szerint mellettünk állsz? – Steve

- Ha az, hogy nem teljesítem a Tanács meridiánokra vonatkozó követeléseit, és a Centipede ellen harcolok, ennek számít, igen. – Hill

- Ezt örömmel hallom! – mosolyogta Phil. – Meg kell találnunk a meridiánokat a Centipede előtt, és a Tanács előtt. De elsősorban megértetni az utóbbiakkal, hogy rossz úton járnak!

- Sosem értenék meg – sóhajtotta Hill. – Félnek, és aki fél, az...

- Az ugyanolyan veszélyessé válik! – fejezte be a Kapitány. – Beszélnünk kellesz Tonyval ezekről a generátorokról.

- Ki említett Tony-t? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang a távolból. Stark és Banner sétáltak feléjük, valahol hátrahagyva Peppert, Jennát és Patrikot.

Steve és Coulson ekkor megosztották a Milliárdossal és Bannerrel a fejleményeket, amiknek nagy részéről már Tony is tudott. Utána természetesen letolták a Zsenit, amiért a generátor miatta jelent veszélyt a meridiánokra. De hamar rájöttek, hogy mégiscsak Tony hibáztatható a legkevésbé, és hogy Emily már megbocsátott neki. Tony kijelentette, hogy kinyírja a Tanácsot és a Centipede-et, és társai csak egyetértően bólogattak, de persze tudták, hogy az nem lesz ilyen egyszerű.

- Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Alaszkába vigyék! – jelentette ki Tony. – Ott lesznek a generátorok, és akkor semmi esélye.

- Megpróbáljuk meggyőzni őket! – mondta Coulson.

- Jobb belátásra térítjük a Tanácsot, és ha nem sikerül, akkor... – Steve

- Mi lesz akkor, Steve? – kérdezte Loki kíváncsian.

- Akkor a jövőben eltekintünk a Tanács akaratától! – döntötte el Rogers.

- Kapitány? – lepődött meg Natasha, de amúgy egyetértett barátjával. Csak hát a Tanács az Tanács...

- A Kapitány dolga, hogy eldöntse, mi a legjobb a csapatnak, és a stratégiának. Egy konzervatív Tanács ésszerűtlen akaratát követni távolról sem előnyös! – Steve

- Woah, ezt nevezem én határozottságnak! – jegyezte meg Loki elismerően. – Szakítasz a feletteseiddel, csak így?

- Ha kényszerítenek rá, nincs más választásom! – Steve

- Én melletted állok, haver! Azaz Kapitány – vigyorogta Tony, fellelkesülve a gondolatra, hogy végre jó oka van megszabadulni a Tanácstól, esetleg a SHIELD-től is. Nem tehetett róla, a független csapat lehetősége felvillanyozta. – Elintézzük a Centipede-et a Tanács nélkül is!

- Ha választanom kell, szívesebben tartozom a te csapatodba – jelentette ki Barton is. – Natasha?

- A SHIELD-től is elválunk? – kérdezte az ügynöknő.

- Biztosak vagytok benne? – érdeklődött Hill.

- Még semmi sem biztos – válaszolta Steve. – Csupán annyi, hogy a helyzet egyre komolyabb, és akkor még a külső fenyegetésről szó sem esett. Össze kell tartanunk! – Steve

- Ebben számíthatsz rám! – Natasha.

- És rám is! – mondta Coulson, büszkén a Bosszúállók csapatszellemére. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megoldjátok. Ami pedig a SHIELD otthagyását illeti... Ha nincs jobb megoldás...

- Talán van. Kiderül. Te viszont mindig a társunk maradsz! – Steve

- Az biztos! Phil már közénk tartozik! – Tony

- Köszönöm, srácok! – Coulson

- És te? – kérdezte Barton Hill-től. – Csatlakozol?

- Megtiszteltetés lenne – felelte végül a barna Ügynöknő, - veletek harcolni az ellenségeinkkel szemben.

- Ez a beszéd! – Tony.

- Thor? Te meddig maradsz a Földön? – Natasha

- Még egy ideig biztosan. Persze, ha nem zavarok! – Thor

- Jól jön a segítséged! – biztosította Phil.

- Köszönöm barátom. - Thor

- És te, Loki? Hallom, segítesz nekünk! – fordult Tony a Mágus felé, kis csodálkozással.

- Egy „kaland" lesz veletek dolgozni! – vigyorogta Loki, enyhe gúnnyal. – De ne felejtsétek, hogy a belső forrongás mellett sokkalta nagyobb veszély fenyeget a Világokon Kívülről!

- Ezért maradunk. Segítünk felkészülni! – magyarázta Thor. – De Asgardot is értesíteni kellene! – jutott eszébe.

- Minek? Heimdall hallja, amit beszélünk. – Loki

- Valóban. – Thor

- Ezek szerint hajlandóak vagytok szövetséget kötni egymással a közös cél érdekében? – tette fel a végső kérdést a Kapitány. – Semlegesítjük az ellenséget, felkészülünk a háborúra, közben pedig csapatként tartunk össze! Megvédjük és segítjük egymást, a civileket és mindenkit, akinek szüksége van rá!

- Természetesen – felelte azonnal Coulson.

- Benne vagyok! – döntötte el Banner.

- Bruce, te egész idő alatt hallgattál – jegyezte meg Steve mosolyogva.

- Erre a pillanatra vártam – felelte a Doktor, amivel mindenkit sikerült rövid nevetésre ösztönöznie. – Mellesleg egyet értek a véleményetekkel.

- Én is csatlakozom! – határozta el Barton. – Stark?

- Csapat, csapat... – morfondírozott a Zseni. – Mindig is magányos farkas voltam...

- Stark! – szólt rá Íjász barátja.

- Ugyan, csak viccelek! – védekezett Tony. – Király ez a csapat, szóval én is beszállok. Romanoff? – nézett vigyorogva a vörös nőre.

- Vegyetek fel a listára – sóhajtotta az Ügynöknő. – De maradok a SHIELD tagja is.

- Nincs akadálya – felelte Steve. – Csak biztosra akarok menni, hogy a Bosszúállók összetartanak! Többiek?

- Nem vagyok már a tagja? – kérdezte Thor.

- Ez egy újrajelentkezés – suttogta felé Tony.

- Á, értem! – mosolyogta Thor. – Belépek a Midgardi kishadseregbe!

- Nem egészen sereg... – helyesbített Steve, - inkább...

- VIP védelmezők – vetette fel Tony. Steve a fejét csóválta, de végül is mondott valamit barátja.

- Nem számít, belépek! – Thor

- Nagyszerű! Hill? – Steve

- Legyen. Ha a Központból hasznomat veszitek... – Hill

- Mindig jól jön egy beépített ember. – Banner

Már csupán egy személy maradt, egy kissé cinikus, különcködő, fekete hajú személy. Mindenki várakozóan Loki felé fordult.

- Most mit néztek így?! – bámult rájuk értetlenséget színlelve. – Nem megmondtam, hogy segítek?!

- A kérdés az, hogy a csapatba is belépsz-e! – mutatott rá Steve. Loki még pimaszul kérette magát, így hozzátette. – Nem fogok könyörögni neked, de számításba veheted: amellett, hogy segítesz nekünk, valamikor neked is szükséged lehet segítségre! Ez az, amit egy csapat nyújthat neked. Társakat.

- Társatoknak fogadnátok? – méregette Loki bizonytalanul a többieket.

- Hát nem látod? – kérdezte a bátyja, noszogatóan. – Végre rendesen újrakezdhetnéd!

- Mi másért kérdezném? – tette hozzá a Kapitány.

Loki elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. Ez lenne az esély, amire vágyott?! Harcolni a Világokért, de halandók oldalán? Viszont ők legalább értékelik. Emily is biztos örülne, ha élne a lehetőséggel. Asgardba úgy sem mehet vissza, nem lenne képes az Apja szemébe nézni. És Midgardon nagyszerű a mágia is, itt csodálják, és nem megvetik érte. Maradnia kéne, méghozzá ezekkel az emberekkel. Végül is ők ajánlották fel először, hogy csatlakozzon a csapatukhoz, és segítettek is neki már néhányszor. Nem csak, hogy nincs jobb esélye, hanem ő maga akarja ezt! Megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy minden fenntartása ellenére már nem csupán Emily miatt szeretne csatlakozni a Bosszúállókhoz, hanem mert igaz társakra vágyik. _Szeretne beállni közéjük... Milyen szokatlan, mégis... kellemes érzés._

Szája halvány mosolyra húzódott, a többiek meg nem értették, hogy ezt mégis mire véljék. Coulson lépett oda mellé, és tette a vállára a kezét. Az Ügynök volt az, aki a napok folyamán leginkább kiismerte a Mágust, egyben az, akit Loki legközelebb engedett magához. Persze Emily után. Mondhatni a Doktort, és Steve-et is kezdte megkedvelni a halandók közül. De mégis Emily mellett Coulson gondolkozott el azon leginkább, hogy Loki-t meg kellene becsülniük, és mindent megtenni, hogy maguk mellé állítsák. Ezt talán a Mágus valahogy érezte is. A hozzáállásból, ahogy az Ügynök magabiztosan, de mégis tisztelettel viszonyult hozzá, még ha éppen fel is bosszantotta valami trükkjével.

- Gyerünk már! – utasította Phil Lokit, mert sejtette, hogy már csak egy egész kicsi hiányzik, ahogy azt is, hogy ez nem csupán az ő érdeküket szolgálja majd. Ahogy egyre jobban megismerte Lokit, és a múltját, rájött, hogy szeretne segíteni neki, és ha befogadják, talán azzal segít a legtöbbet.

- Jó, rendben! – vágta rá Loki, nagyot sóhajtva. – Legyen! Csatlakozom a kis csapatotokhoz!

- De jó! – lelkendezett Thor törvényszerűen.

- Ezt örömmel hallom! – jelentette ki Steve.

- Cool – motyogta Tony flegmán, de valahol belül megkönnyebbült. Inkább tudta Lokit saját oldalán, mint valahol máshol.

- Mit szólnátok egy csapatkiáltáshoz, és közben összetennénk a kezünket? – vetette fel Clint vidáman.

- Király! – így Thor, odaadással.

- Uhh... – így Loki, fintorogva.

- Nekem nyolc... – így Bruce.

- Várjatok! Emily nincs itt! – döbbent rá Steve.

- Igaz. - Clint

- Meg kellene várnunk! – Natasha

- Hülye halandó szokás... – kritizálta Loki a kézösszerakást. – De valóban megkereshetnénk!

- Kaptak elég időt kibékülni – értett egyet Bruce.

- Remélem sikerült megbeszélniük a dolgokat – sóhajtotta Phil.

- Egy módon deríthetjük ki – válaszolta Steve. – Indulás!

Azzal a csapat: Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Loki, Hill és Coulson a Kapitánnyal az élen útra keltek, hogy felkeressék tizedik társukat. Emellett tudassák vele: a csapat újra összeáll, és terveik szerint együtt megoldják a problémákat. Persze a szűk csapat nem tartalmazza Hill-t és Coulson-t, akik leginkább a SHIELD-hez vannak elköteleződve, és Natasha is kérdéses ilyen téren, de a cél összeköti őket. Most már biztos. A Bosszúállók együtt maradnak, Loki-val kiegészülve.

_Már csak egy megfelelő főhadiszállást kell keresniük, és célszerű lenne nem SHIELD-es, hanem egy független létesítményt számításba venni. Vajon Stark felajánlaná a tornyot? _– gondolkodott Steve útközben._ Nemsokára megkérdezi _– döntötte el.

...

Heves mozdulatokat, és vita ideges hangjait várták, de egész más kép tárult eléjük, amikor a kis öbölbe értek. Háttal álltak az öböl árnyékos oldalán, a bokáig érő, lágyan fodrozódó vízben, átkarolva egymást és a horizontot kémlelve. Emily és Fury nem is tűnhettek volna békésebbnek. A Kapitány és Coulson fellélegeztek, amit társaik megkönnyebbült sóhajai követtek. Közelebb mentek hozzájuk, Steve pedig mögéjük lépett.

- Elásva a csatabárd? – kérdezte tőlük mosolyogva. A lány és a férfi kissé meglepetten fordultak meg, de még nagyobb lett meglepetésük, amikor észrevették a felgyülemlett csapatot. Egy meglehetősen egységesnek látszó csapatot.

- Az igazság az, hogy elő sem került – mosolygott vissza rá Emily.

- Kivételesen félreértelmeztük a helyzetet – mondta Fury, még mindig a boszorkányt karolva.

- Akkor minden rendben? – sétált Coulson is közelebb.

- Tökéletesen – felelte Emily.

- Mármint közöttünk – helyesbített az Igazgató. – De ami az új problémákat illeti... – sóhajtotta.

- Meg fogjuk oldani őket! – jelentette ki a Kapitány. – A csapat együtt!

- Csapat? – kérdezte Fury enyhe meglepettséggel hangjában. – Ezek szerint együtt maradnak a továbbiakban is?

Steve bólintott, majd a többiekhez fordult, akik ugyanúgy tettek. Az Igazgató nem győzött csodálkozni, Emily meg szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Kicsináljuk a Centipede-et! – jelentette ki Stark eltökélten.

- De ki ám! – értett egyet Barton.

- És felkészülünk a háborúra! – tette hozzá Thor.

- ...Ha mindenképpen ragaszkodtok a naiv reményetekhez, hogy Midgard győzhet a Sötétség ellen – szólt közbe Loki unottan.

- Nocsak! – vonta fel Fury a szemöldökét. – Csak nem Loki is csatlakozott a Bosszúállókhoz?! - kapkodta ide-oda a tekintetét.

- Nagyon úgy tűnik! – válaszolta Bruce, és játékosan megveregette a Mágus vállát. Loki vágott egy grimaszt, de azért cserébe erélyesen visszaveregette új csapattársát.

- Komolyan? – lelkesedett Emily, és szemei egyre jobban kezdtek hasonlítani egy kölyökmacskájára.

- Ezt nem mondják komolyan?! – hüledezett az Igazgató.

- Csak nem meglepődött? – vigyorogta Loki, amin már senki sem csodálkozott. Phil megforgatta a szemeit.

- Nem mondjuk tulajdonképpen... – kezdte Natasha.

- Hanem kijelentjük... – folytatta Coulson.

- Hogy ez tény! – fejezte be Hill, aki maga is nehezen hitt annak, ami történt.

- Loki mostantól velünk van! – tett pontot az ügy végére a Kapitány.

- Hát ez... – habogta Fury, de nem tudta, vagy inkább nem akarta befejezni, mielőtt azt eldöntötte volna, hogy a dolog veszélyes, hihetetlen, kiváló vagy ijesztő éppen. Inkább egy másik kérdésére keresett választ. – Hill! Coulson! Maguk is csatlakoztak?!

- Mindig is velünk voltak – jelentette ki Natasha mosolyogva.

- Egy a célunk, egy csapat vagyunk! – mondta Barton, hangsúlyából pedig érződött, hogy természetesen a csapatba Futy-t is beleérti.

- Királyságos! – kiáltotta el magát Emily, és hamar Loki nyakába vetette magát. A körülöttük lévők meg csak vigyorogtak a jelenten, ahogy a fekete hajú férfi felkapja a lányt, és megcsókolták egymást. A szituációra tekintettel most nem hosszadalmasan, csupán néhány meghitt másodpercre.

- Szóval egy csapat vagyunk, gondolom... – kezdte Fury, még nehezen elfogadva ezt a megkönnyebbülést, és elnézve a szerinte illetlen smárolás felett.

- Nekem is időbe telik feldolgoznom – mondta neki Tony együtt érzően, Loki felé sandítva. – De minél több szövetséges, annál jobb!

- Ezzel egyet kell értenem – ismerte el Fury. – Gratulálok..., emberek és idegenek!

- Nos, ez a legkevesebb! – pimaszkodott Loki.

- LOKI! – szidta a bátyja kötelességtudóan.

- Mi van?! – kérdezett vissza az öcskös ártatlanul.

Emily megforgatta a szemeit, és csak legyintett kedvese felé.

- Valaki sosem változik! – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Remélem, ez a csapat egy ilyen állandó lesz! – kívánta nagy odaadással Emily.

- Szintúgy! - Barton

- Erre befizetek! – Stark

- Te sosem fektetsz be, csakis biztos üzletbe! – Natasha

- Valaki kémkedett a cégem iránt... – sandított a vörös nőre Stark. - De valóban.

- Úgy érzem, pompás napokat fogunk együtt tölteni! – Thor

- Pompásakat – sóhajtotta Bruce, előre tartva a potenciális nagy csapatdrámáktól.

- Már csak azt kell kitalálni, hogy mi miben segíthetünk! – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Ez igaz. Úgy látom, itt ránk már nincs különösebben szükség. – Fury

- Ezt ne most tárgyaljuk meg! Nyaralunk! – vágott közbe Hill, amit sokan nem vártak volna tőle, de legalább annyira megörültek laza énje felszínre bukkanásának.

- Jól beszél a csaj! – vigyorogta Stark. A „csaj" miatt Maria csak minimálisan morgott rá.

- Akkor már csak a főhadiszállást kell megvit... – jutott Steve eszébe, de őt is lehurrogták.

- A mindenségit, Rogers! – tolta le Clint. – Majd holnap!

- Várjunk! Maradtok holnapig? – fordult Emily Nick és Maria felé. Azok ketten összenéztek, majd a jelenlévők csodálatára összemosolyogtak.

- Egy éjszakára. – Hill

- Egyre, és nem többre! – kötötte ki Fury.

- Űbersirály! – Thor

- Thor, te meg hol tanultad ezt?! – Coulson

- Néhány csúcs szuper barátomtól – mosolygott társaira a Mennydörgés Ura. – Zsírkirály oltári megacsászár nem?!

A többiek pillanatokig csak bámultak rá, nagy szemeket meresztve, majd végül kitört belőlük a nevetés. Ilyen jól már rég nem szórakoztak. Thor és a bugyuta, laza szöveg igazán komikusan hatott.

- De, pompázatos – felelte Clint vigyorogva.

- Szenzációs! - Phil

- Tutkeráj! – Bruce

- Csúcs! - Steve

- Atomzsír! – Tony

Megint elnevették magukat.

- Parádés vagy, Thor – jegyezte meg Emily, könnyeivel küszködve.

- Azt hittem, inkább király vagyok! – Thor

- Az még csak leszel – emlékeztette Loki. Újabb nevetés készült előtörni, de ezúttal a Kapitány törte meg a hangulatot.

- Úgy érzem, kimaradt valami! – jegyezte meg Rogers.

- Fenomenális? - Tony

- Rendkívüli? - Bruce

- Szédületes? - Natasha

- Lenyűgöző? – Phil

- Elképesztő? – Hill

- Eszméletlen? - Emily

- Őrült? – Loki

- Bámulatos? – Thor

- Pöpec? – Clint

Így tippelgettek társai, akiknek megjegyzései egyre inkább vonatkoztak az alakult új csapatra, mint Thor szleng-ismeretére.

- Egyre unalmasabb... – tette hozzá Fury, kivételesen a melléknevekre célozva.

- Fergeteges szótárat hozhatnánk össze, de nem erre céloztam! – válaszolta a Kapitány, mikor végre szóhoz jutott. – Mit szólnátok egy csapatkiáltáshoz?

Társai, amikor végre leesett nekik, lelkesen helyeseltek.

- Naná! - Clint

- Kezeket középre! Gyerünk! – sürgetett mindenkit Tony.

Stark, Rogers, Banner, Barton, Romanoff, Brook, Thor, Hill, Fury, Coulson és még Loki is egymás felé nyújtották jobb kezeiket, majd... értetlenül néztek egymásra.

- Mi legyen a mottónk? – kérdezte Tony.

- Ne most tárgyaljuk meg! – vágta rá kapásból Íjász barátja.

- Akkor... – vetette fel Phil, - egy klasszikus?

- Úgy érted, őskövület? – Tony

- Tudsz jobbat? – Natasha

- Végül is... – Tony

- Mindenki egyért...? – Bruce

- Erre gondoltam. – Phil

- Mindenkinek megfelel? – Clint.

Társai bólintottak.

- Legyen. – egyezett bele Thor.

- Rendben. – Steve

- Uram? – Clint

- Nekem mindegy. – Fury

- Nekem is – sóhajtotta Loki. Lefárasztotta a gyerekes midgardi cucc, de legbelül picit élvezte is.

- Miért ne? – vont vállat immár Maria bulizós énje.

- Nyomjuk! – kiáltotta el magát Emily.

Szorosabban egymáshoz érintették kezeiket, karjaikat, és rákezdtek:

- MINDENKI EGYÉRT, EGY MINDENKIÉRT! – kiáltották. Majd a levegőbe emelték a középen lévő karokat, és nagyokat kurjongattak, illetve nevetve sóhajtottak, fütyültek, ujjongtak.

- Uh, hát ez... – Bruce

- Fergeteges volt! Yeah! – Tony

- Imádtam! – Thor

- Inkább égő volt. – Loki

- Te vagy égő! – Tony

A két hím egymásra vicsorgott, Emily választotta szét őket.

- Szóval..., úgy érzem ma káprázatos esténk lesz! – mosolygott a fiúkra békítően. – Na de verekedés helyett ugyan mivel is tölthetnénk ezt a pazar délutánt?

- Tömörebb szókincs használatával? – Fury

- Ugyan Nick! – ingatta a fejét a lány vidáman. – Bulizzunk!

- Amikor legutóbb buliztam, felrobbant egy lakónegyed – jegyezte meg szárazan az Igazgató.

- Mit szólnátok egy röplabdameccshez? – javasolta Natasha.

- Szóljunk Jenná-éknak! – Bruce.

- Mehetünk! – Steve.

- Királyság! – döntötte el Tony és Clint, és egymás tenyerébe csaptak.

Elindultak hát, vissza a bungalókhoz, ahol összeszedtek pár dolgot, köztük Pepper-t, Jennát és Patrikot. Némi elmaradhatatlan szieszta után, négy körül, mikor már nem égetett úgy a Nap, eltúráztak a sportpartig, és kezdetét vette a nagy meccs. Heten hét ellen. A csapatok összetétele folyamatosan változott, mert a tagok egyszerűen nem tudtak dönteni az egyenlő összetételről. A végső felállás akkor alakult ki, amikor a Nap már lemenőben volt.

A lényeg az volt, hogy egyenértékűnek ítélt játékosok álltak párban, egymás tükörképeként, tehát az első – második csapat: Pepper – Jenna, Emily – Natasha, Maria – Nick, Thor – Steve, Patrik – Bruce, Loki – Phil és Tony – Clint. Így a kapcsolatban lévők is egy csapatban lehettek. Végül, kevésen múlt ugyan, és szinte csak szerencse kérdése volt, de Thor, Loki, Emily, Tony, Pepper, Patrik és Maria csapata hetvenöt-hetvenkettőre megverte Steve, Phil, Natasha, Clint, Jenna, Bruce és Nick csapatát. Az eredményt természetesen mindkét csapat egy koktéllal ünnepelte, illetve gyászolta.

Az este, ahogy tervezték, fergetegesen sikeredett és mindenki mesésen érezte magát. Tizennégyen tömörültek az összetolt asztalokhoz, melyeket most már sorban tolták össze, megalkotva az ebédlő leghosszabb asztalát. A két asztalfőn a poén kedvéért Natasha és Clint ültek, egymással szemben, hat asztal távolságban, amiknek mindkét oldalán egy-egy Bosszúálló ült. Később együtt elmentek megnézni a rájákat, majd cápákat, és végül a kedvenc táncos-bárjuknál állapodtak meg. Egyig táncoltak, koktéloztak, majd kiültek a part menti internetkávézóba egy utolsó italért.

...

Elmerengve nézték a tiszta, fekete, milliónyi csillagtól fénylő eget, a felettük ragyogó fogyó holdat, és hallgatták, ahogy a lágy, éjjeli szellő az óceántól megérkezve keveredik a kávézóból kiszűrődő popzenével. Kis idő múltán gondoltak egyet, és elvándoroltak a homokban, közelebb a vízhez, ahol már a kávézó fáklyái messzi gyertyalángoknak tűntek. Körbe-halomba rendeződve leültek a fehéren világító homokba, és összebújva szemlélték tovább a varázslatos Maldív-szigeteki éjszakát.

Persze, ekkor már csupán kilencen maradtak, az ideiglenes kemény mag. Fury véletlenszerűen összetalálkozott egy korábbi munkatársával, és vele csevegett tovább a kávézó előtti asztalnál. Tony Pepper-rel és Natasha Clint-tel már a tánc után lelépett, hogy még szenvedélyesebb akcióval zárják le a szigeten töltött éjszakát. De amíg nekik ez csupán egy volt a rengeteg nyaralóhely közül, ahol jártak, s csupán egy újabb alkalom a kikapcsolódásra, azok, akiket mélyebben megérintett a hely, most a parton gyűltek össze.

Kimondatlanul, de a hely bolondos, néha őrült, mégis melegszívű, játékosan gondtalanító és lélekbe hatoló szellemétől búcsúztak éppen. Tudták, érezték, hogy Sunisland mély nyomot hagyott bennük. Betöltött lyukat, ami üressé válik, amikor holnap elhagyják ezt a helyet, és csupán akkor lesz szívük újból teljes, ha még legalább egyszer visszatérnek ide. A trópusokra, a Maldív-szigetekre. A csodák, meglepetések és egymásra találás szigetére. Az ő szigetükre. Emily, Loki, Thor, Bruce, Jenna, Patrik, Steve, Phil és Maria tudat alatt mind egyetértettek ebben. Igen, még a ma érkezett Ügynöknőt is átjárta a sziget lelke.

Majd, amikor már mind el-elszenderültek, Emily elaludt Loki karján, Jenna tegnapelőtti divatról kezdett fecsegni Bruce-nak félálomban, Patrik pedig a sok piától udvarolni kezdett Hill-nek, akkor visszaindultak a szállásaikra. Csakhogy Nick, akit útközben felszedtek, és Maria elfelejtettek szobát kivenni erre az éjszakára. A vacsoránál is épp, hogy potyáztak. Tony és Clint meg bizonyára már alszanak, vagy kínosab, így őket nem zavarhatják ez ügyben. Maradt négy bungaló tíz emberre.

Némi vita után, amire már Emily is felriadt útközben Loki karjaiban, dűlőre jutottak. A lány lekászálódott a földre, majd miután a saját lábán slattyogott tovább, kijelentette, hogy neki, Jennának és Mariának egy szobában kellene aludnia. A lányoknak és Phil-nek bejött az ötlet. Lokinak már nem annyira, de nem tehetett mást. Emily, Maria és Jenna a 32-es házba vonultak be, ahol eddig a két mágia használó lakott. Loki emiatt újból a bátyjával aludt, a 31-es bungalóban, de legalább csak kettesben. Fury beköltözött Phil-hez a 30-as házba, és természetesen nem kívánt zsúfoltságot, így onnan Steve lett kirakva.

Maradt egy ház, mivel a 29,28-as bungalókban a párok „pihentek". A hajléktalanná vált Steve és Bruce Patriknál húzták meg magukat a 33-as házban, ahol Jenna hiányában még épphogy elfértek. A 33-as és 32-es házakban így izgalmas pasi, illetve csaj bulik alakultak ki. Persze, nem mintha a korábbiak után annyira buliztak volna, de ez a hat ember maradt fent legtovább. Nick és Phil hamar felhúzták azt a bizonyos lóbőrt, Loki és Thor pedig durva témákig jutottak el, amiken újból veszekedni kezdtek, így inkább bedobták a törülközőt, amíg még semmi harag. Patrik és Steve sokáig hülyültek még mindenfélén, amit az aludni próbáló Doktor annyira megunt, hogy végül beszállt ő is. Nagyokat nevettek és megígérték Patriknak, hogy New York-ban még összefutnak.

Ezalatt Jenna, Emily és Maria is jól szórakoztak. Leoltották a villanyt, és a kintről beszűrődő terasz lámpa fényénél beszélgettek, természetesen kívül-belül csajos témákról. Olyanokról, amikről korábban álmodni sem mertek. Rengeteget vihogtak, és csevegtek, végül rajtuk is erőt vett az álmosság.

- Olyan kár, hogy holnap..., azaz ma utaztok – sóhajtotta Jenna.

- Maradtam még volna néhány napot – vallotta be Maria. – De ha Fury kérdezi, letagadom!

A csajok elnevették magukat.

- Megértelek – mondta Emily részben meleg, részben szomorú hangon. – Egész hozzám nőtt ez a sziget. Hihetetlen, hogy még kilenc óra, és vége!

- Nyolc – pontosított Hill. – Fury tizenegykor szeretne indulni.

- Már három óra? – lepődött meg Emily.

- Sajnos – sóhajtotta Jenna. – De olyan korán? – kérdezett rá.

- Nick nem szereti vesztegetni az időt, még akkor sem, ha egyszer kivételesen az lehetne a cél – magyarázta Maria. – Meg rengeteg új problémánk akadt.

- Problémák... – Ezúttal Emily száját hagyta el egy sóhaj. – Milyen kellemes volt néhány napra megszabadulni tőlük!

- Kilenc napig voltál itt! – mutatott rá Hill.

- De az elsőn Lokival foglalkoztam, utána meg a többiekkel és a betegségemmel! – Emily

- Felfogtam. – Hill

- Ne haragudj, te így is csak egy napot lehettél! – Emily

- Nem haragszom. Ez a nap csodás volt. – Hill.

- Szerintem is! – Jenna

- Jenna, ti meddig maradtok Patrikkal? – ötlött fel Emily-ben a kérdés.

- Még három napig. Egy hétre jöttünk – felelte a Cosmo szerkesztő. – Ugye összefutunk majd New York-ban?

- Nem tudom, hogy oda megyünk-e elsőként. – Emily – De bizonyára visszatérünk még a Stark-toronyba.

- Fury útba kívánja ejteni a Központot, ám a Torony egy világvárosban megfelelő főhadiszállásnak tűnik a számotokra – tette hozzá Hill. – Steve említette, hogy megpróbálja majd megkérni Starkot erre a szívességre.

Emily elmosolyodott. Tony és a szívességek... De abban biztos volt, hogy Milliárdos barátja mindent megtenne, hogy őt, és talán új barátait is a közelében tartsa.

- Értem. – Jenna

- Tuti összefutunk! – lelkesedett Emily. – Bruce biztosan megkeres majd, de mi is tarthatjuk a kapcsolatot!

- Elmegyünk vásárolni! – határozta el Jenna. – Maria, te is jössz?

- Egyszer talán belefér – mosolyogta az Ügynöknő.

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük! – Jenna

- Hiányozni fog ez a sziget – bukott ki Emily-ből. – Annyi minden történt, és minden őrült, hibbant helyzet ellenére, hiányozni fog!

Maria és Jenna megértően néztek rá, majd mindhárman jó éjt kívántak, és ők is nyugovóra tértek.

**...**

Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Loki beosont hozzájuk, felkeltette egy csókkal, majd ölbe kapta, és bedobta az óceánba. A Nap szikrázott. Nevettek, vízi csatáztak, később becsatlakozott Jenna, Maria és Thor is.

Egy gyors pingpongmeccs reggeli előtt Steve-vel, Patrikkal és Clint-tel.

Beszélgetés az aula felé Tashával, Pepperrel, Jennával, és Mariával, csajos csevej.

Reggeli Nick-kel és Phil-lel. Egy-két tudományos poén Tony-val és Bruce-szal.

Összepakolás. Egy utolsó pingpongmeccs reggeli után.

Utolsó séta a parton Lokival. Utolsó csók a szigeten.

Utolsó bunyó a homokban Loki, Thor és Rogers között, amire felvidul a búcsú bánatából néhány pillanatra.

Kijelentkezés a recepciónál.

Képkészítés a móló elején, majd a végén, alig tíz-tíz másodperc.

Beszállnak a betonmólónál állomásozó helikopterbe.

Elhagyják a vizet.

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy gyönyörű, varázslatos, de elkerülhetetlenül szertefoszló álom. Egy álom, amely itt, és most véget ért. Amikor Emily kinézett a helikopter ablakán, utolsó pillantást vetve a fehérrel szegélyezett zöld szigetre az almazöld és világoskék lagúna közepén, már jól tudta, hogy vége az álomnak. Visszatérnek a való világba, a kegyetlen és igazságtalan, de talán már reménytelibb való világba. Még utoljára lenézett a puha homokra, csillogó tengerre és nyúlánk pálmákra. Minél jobban meg szerette volna őrizni a látványt elméjében. Utána tekintete a végtelen, ragyogóan kék égre, és a horizontra terelődött, ahová tartottak. Amerikába.

Megszorította a mellette ülő Loki kezét, majd amikor a férfi együtt érzően visszaszorította azt, megfordult, és rámosolygott. Ekkor megkereste többi társa tekintetét is, és egyszerre rájuk mosolygott. Bár ők ezt csupán a pillanat varázsának vélték, a lány számára ez a mosoly nem volt más, mint egy új korszak kezdete. Ez ismeretlen, vad és veszélyes, de magabiztosabb és tisztább célú korszaké. És boldogabbé, mert Emily már tudta, hogy nincs egyedül. Bármi történjék is, a barátai vele maradnak. Jóban, rosszban, nehézségben, vidámságban. Ezért megéri küzdeni. Azért a néhány együtt töltött, meghitt percért, amire a rohanó világban idejük marad.

A helikopter éles kanyart vett, az utasok pedig kicsit egymásra dőltek. Steve, Clint és Thor elkezdtek egymásra-esőset játszani, Pepper és Tasha sóhajtoztak, Phil és Maria meg tovább csevegtek valami régi SHIELD-es anekdotáról. A nagy hangzavarban, az egyre inkább gombostűhegyre emlékeztető szigetekkel és óceánnal egybefolyó kék éggel a háttérben, Loki és Emily még közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Fizikailag, a lökések hatására, és érzelmileg is. A férfi szája lassan közeledett a lány ajkai felé, aki ösztönösen lehunyta szemeit. A gép újra bedőlt, de ők akkorra már egymás ajkával játszadoztak, és kezeiket a másik haján és hátán pihentették. Érintéseik szabadon vándoroltak. Szerették egymást, bár kimondani még nem mondták.

...


	12. Marvel Updates

Extra fejezet

Marvel updates:

Az évad elején már írtam az Agents of SHIELD crossover jellegről, később pedig a Centipede és Rising Tide szerepéről. Most ezt szeretném még jobban tisztázni.

Szóval a sorozatban a Centipede a HYDRA-nak dolgozik, amely Amerika Kapitány-ban előfordult szervezet az évek során beépült a SHIELD-be. Nos, nálam ilyen NEM lesz! Előre szólok, hogy a HYDRÁ-T NÁLAM VÉGLEG ELPUSZTÍTOTTA ROGERS A MÚLT SZÁZADBAN. A Centipede tehát egy új főgonosznak (A Látó) dolgozik. Ő is OC lesz egyébként. És mindenekelőtt egyáltalán nem Phil túlélése lesz a történet mozgatórugója, tehát nincs TAHITI! A Látó csupán hatalmat akar, és ehhez információkat, de nem Coulson csapatától, hanem általánosan mindenről.

Ami pedig olyan fontos, hogy egy külön bekezdést szentelek neki... a SHIELD NEM FOG FELBOMLANI! Egyrészt nincs értelme mindenben a Marvel-vonalat követni, mert úgy nem jön ki az enyém, másrészt mit tenne szegény Fury?

A Bonyodalmak elkerülése végett, a Midgard őrei cselekménye szerint csupán az AOS első 13 része fog úgy-ahogy megtörténni. Majd mindig utalok, hogy melyik részbe kapcsolódok be éppen, vagy, hogy mi történt addig, ameddig nem Coulson csapatával foglalkoztunk. Eddig még egy sem esett meg.

Hogy mindenki értse, írok pár sort a csapat szereplőiről, a színészek nevével, és a Midgard őrei szerinti leírással. (Tehát amit én írok, az már eltérhet a sorozatbeli történettől!) Kicsit lehet, hogy ezzel előreutalok, de legyen, ha már belejöttem. ;)

**Phil Coulson **(Clark Gregg) : No komment. Az ex-ügynök és a vezető. Majd lesz szó róla, ha még nem súgtam meg, hogy miért lesz szükség a külön csapatra.

**Melinda May **(Ming-Na Wen) : A csapat egyik jól képzett harcosa. Mozgásával csak Phil veheti fel a versenyt, a másik harcost (Grant) egy hajszállal felülmúlja. Kemény, fegyelmezett, ázsiai arcú ügynöknő. Nem az a jópofizós fajta. Követi a rendszert, de szemrebbenés nélkül megszegi és kijátsza a szabályokat, ha úgy véli, azzal többet ér el, és olyan jól játszik, hogy képtelenség bármit is rábizonyítani. Múltja miatt, amiben egyedül hajtott végre egy legalább tíz emberre szabott likvidáló küldetést a Lovasságnak nevezik, a háta mögött természetesen.

Veszélyes, de a felszín alatt ő is érző lény. Intelligens, talpraesett, és nem csupán baráti érzéseket táplál Phil iránt, de ezt sosem vallaná be, még önmagának sem. Coulson ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy csatlakozzon a csapathoz, és ő vezesse a speckó fekete repülőgépüket (amit kiderül, hogy Phil és Ward is tud vezetni). Ők ketten a múltban sok küldetést hajtottak már végre együtt, és Phil meg is jegyzi neki, hogy hiányolta maga mellől.

**Grant Ward **(Brett Dalton) : Nagyon jóképű, harmincas éveiben járó SHIELD specialista. Kemény, kitartó és nem ismer akadályt. A legforróbb helyzetekből is kivágja magát, azaz általában harcot igénylő helyzetekből. A másik harcra képzett láncszem, nehezen létesít mély személyes kapcsolatokat. Túlélő, minimalista, szívtipró típus, akinek páncélja szintén meleg szívet rejt, ám azt Skye előtt senkinek nem mutatta. Viszont nagyon vigyáz a csapatra, és társaira, szeretné megvédeni őket. Először nem akart csatlakozni, mert ő bombákra és egyszemélyes, kifinomult és profi munkát igénylő küldetésekre specializálódott, Hill vette(veszi) rá.

New York után két héttel már mindenki tudja, hogy Coulson nem halt meg. Emily-ről nem tudnak sokat, csak Fury bizalmasai, a lány inkább homályos legenda. De a legtöbb SHIELD tag Phil-t háborús hősként tiszteli és a lány New York-i szerepléséről is hallottak. A Phil-nél alacsonyabb szintről kezdő Ward is példaképként néz az Ügynökre (Emily volt főnökére és Fury legjobb emberére), és alig tudja meglepettségét leplezni, amikor megtudja, hogy az ő csapatába kerül.

**Dr. Leo/Leopold Fizt** (Iain De Caestecker) : A csapat egyik tudósa. Fiatal, az SHIELD Akadémiáról nemrég szabadult fizikus, mechanikus. Tipikus agyas, harcolni nemigen tud, de egyre jobban próbálkozik. Inkább aranyosnak mondható, mint szexinek. Néha a tudományos dumája és bénaságai igen szórakoztatóak. Kissé naiv, félős, ijedős, de ha helyzet van képes megemberelni magát. Nagyon odavan a gépekért, szerkezetekért, és tudóstársáét. Skye-t is megkedveli. Könnyen barátkozik azokkal, akiket a maga oldalán vél, és nagyon csalódik, ha elárulják.

**Dr. Jemma Simmons **(Elizabeth Henstridge) : A csapat másik tudósa. Fitz évfolyamtársa az Akadémián, és egyben jóbarátja is. A két agyas (kb 27 évesek) egyébként elválaszthatatlan, együtt is választották ki őket a csapatba. Jemma biokémikus, a fiziológiát, biokémiát igénylő feladatokban segít, de sokszor az a Fitz-zel való szoros együttműködést jelenti. Együtt készítik például a kábító pisztolyt. Jemma a szérumot, ami néhány órára kiüt bárkit, Fitz pedig a szerkezetet. Ők tartják karban a csapat összes fegyverét továbbá.

Kedves, segítőkész lány, de néha kishitű, és Phil-nek kell rászólnia, hogy képes gyorsabban és hatásosabban is dolgozni. Ő csak barátként néz Leora, de a fiú ellenben szereti őt. Ezt sosem veszi észre. Ő látja el rendszerint a csapat sérüléseit is, mivel orvosként is funkcionál. Szintén megkedveli Skye-t, jó barátok lesznek.

Mind Jemma, mind Fitz le vannak nyűgözve a meridiánok képességétől, és a Centipede üldözése mellett, az ő csapatuk is részt vesz majd a különleges képességű fiatalok felkutatásában. (Mert főleg azokat keres a SHIELD, az idősebbek ugyanis, ha nem kezdték el időben, már nem képesek igazán használni a képességüket, úgymond nem aktiválták azt időben.)

**Skye** (Chloe Bennet) : Egy árva (24 körüli) lány, akit folyamatosan továbbadtak a családok, így sosem érezhette otthon magát. Szüleit nem ismerte, de elhatározta, hogy mindent kiderít róluk. Az információ érdekében csatlakozott a Rising Tide-hoz is. Közben kiderül, hogy a SHIELD titkosította a szüleiről szóló dokumentumokat, ezért ellenük szervezkedik. A cselekményt nem részletezném. A lényeg, hogy Coulson és Ward rátalálnak LA-ben, amikor épp hacker-kedik a furgonjában, ahol él. Beviszik a gépre kihallgatni. Ott kiderül, hogy a lány máris többet tud a Centipede-ről, mint ők.

Phil-nek egy kis furfanggal sikerül meggyőznie, hogy ők nem a rosszfiúk, és végül segít is nekik az első küldetésben. Egy Centipede csapat kilőve. Phil ekkor munkát ajánl a tehetséges informatikus lánynak, aki – otthon híján – elfogadja azt. Így csatakozik Skye, a független, magabiztos, nagyszájú, de legbelül biztos otthonra és szeretetre vágyó lány a csapathoz. Az Ügynök/vezető hamar megkedveli, és Emily-hez hasonlóan a szívéhez nő. Skye pedig felnéz Coulson-ra, és bár már kezdetben is pimaszul letegezi, azért nagyra értékeli, hogy bevette a csapatába, és hogy egyáltalán meglátta benne az értéket, amit eddig senki. Kis párhuzam Emily-vel.

Más tagok is, főleg a két fiatal tudós hamar összebarátkoznak vele. Ward-dal már a kezdetektől ott van a kémia, és egyre erősödik. És nálam Ward nem kefél félre May-jel, már elnézést a kifejezésért. Igen kicsit idealista vagyok itt is. Szóval csak az alapdolgokat vettem át. Skye melegszívű, lelkesítő, és korához képes okos, ravasz lány. Gyakran átlátja a helyzetet, az olyanokat, ahol nem a tudomány, hanem a humán tényezők az elsődleges körülmények.

Kiderül, azaz a lány egy megbánt árulása után, amikor Phil ad neki egy újabb esélyt, kideríti, hogy Skye-t, amikor kisbaba volt, egy kínai faluban találták. A szüleiről még a SHIELD-sem tud semmit, de szörnyetegek (itt nem a szülei) dúlták fel, és pusztították el a falut, hogy őt megszerezzék. Rengeteg ártatlan kínai paraszt halt bele a védelmezésébe, önként. Végül megérkezett a SHIELD. Sok embert vesztettek ők is, de végül sikerült megmenteni a kisbabát. Árvaházba adták, és mindent titkosítottak körülötte, hogy akárkik is voltak a szörnyek, akik végül nyom nélkül eltűntek, nem találhassanak rá.

Skye nem érti, miért akartak ártani neki, ahogy a SHIELD sem. De emiatt őt is azonosítatlan ojektumként vették listára, és tartották számon. A lány, amikor Phil elmondja neki, amit kiderített, nem akad ki, hanem sikerül lezárnia múltját. Elfogadja azt, és kijelenti, hogy az élete akkor kezdődött el csak igazán. Mivel a csapat az első igazi otthona, és akik körülveszik igaz barátai.

Utána még történnek dolgok, és a származása újból előtérbe kerül, de azt már végképp nem spoiler-ezem, mert az már nem AOS töri, hanem AU, és még nem tartok ott.

! Ami pedig nálam még nagy jelentőségű, hogy a Coulson-csapat minden tagja hallott már Emily-ről. May és Ward hivatalból, és még nem ítélték meg igazán, csak semlegesen. Fitz-t és Simmons-t igazán lenyűgözik a képességei, és szeretnék megismerni. Skye pedig, aki a korábban feltört adatok miatt tudott róla, igencsak kíváncsi rá. Sokat faggatja Coulsont, aki azonban csak minimális információt oszt meg vele, és a csapat többi tagjával a diszkréció érdekében. Emily-ről csak annyit sikerül megtudniuk, amíg nem találkoznak személyesen, hogy egy igencsak erőteljes _titkosított_ képességekkel rendelkező meridián, akit Fury _titkosított _helyszínen _titkosított_ okból megmentett, és így elköteleződött a SHIELD mellett. És hogy a szervezetük három hosszú évig üldözte azelőtt fáradhatatlanul. Emily Brook ezzel a legfiatalabb SHIELD legenda lett, a Tanács szemében kérdéses személyiség, amit ők is jól tudnak. Ezért titkon mind alig várják, hogy egyszer összefussanak vele. Ward és May azért, hogy megnézzék maguknak a lányt, aki kicselezte Fury csapatát, Skye és az agyasok pedig hogy megismerjék a legendát és Phil kedvencét. Mert azt minden pókerarc ellenére érezik, hogy főnökük igencsak kedveli Brook-ot és hogy közel állnak egymáshoz.

Szóval ennyit a csapatról, csak hogy tudjátok, mire számítsatok, ha odáig jutok, hogy beveszem őket a töribe. De ha megnézitek a sorozatot, aminek egyébként nemsokára vége, jobban megértetek mindent.

Várom a kommenteket, hogy az előzővel bezárólag eddig milyen a második évad! Mi tetszik, mit hiányoltok. Pl:több romantika, dráma vagy váratlan helyzet, esetleg inkább több hétköznapi szitu kellene? Vagy több humor netán...? xD


	13. Múlt és jövő

Mi történik, ha a társaság hosszú órákra, sőt majd fél napra össze van zárva egy helikopterben, és kénytelenek beszélgetni? Nos nyilvánvaló, hogy az érzelmek a felszínre törnek. Ha pedig még két áz is velük van a fedélzeten...!

Várható lesz Loki és Thor néhány fiatalkori története, indulatok, és némi romantika. Kérlek írjatok!

*A Triskelion a SHIELD Washingtoni Központjának egyik, nívós üveg és vasbeton épülete, főépület. A Helicarrier (heli-hordozó) ahogy a filmben a méretes Légi/repülő Bázist nevezik. Nálam egy ideig a Helicarrier-ben volt a Központ, de most visszahelyezték az irányítást a földre.

* * *

><p><strong>Múlt és jövő<strong>

Május 28. A nagyméretű szervezeti helikopteren, valahol a Csendes-óceán felett:

A gép pilótája hátrafordult és végignézett a csapaton, majd tekintete Nick Fury barna fején állapodott meg.

- Uram. Elértük az Egyesült Államok légterét. Megadná a pontos célállomást?

- Washington, Központ, Triskelion – felelte az Igazgató súlyos hangján.

- Tudtommal jó ideje a Légi Bázisban központosul az irányítás – jegyezte meg Coulson.

- A Helicarrier megsérült az ostrom alatt, a javításokra DC-ben kerül sor - magyarázta Fury. - Különben is, úgy vélem, jobb lesz egy időre leszállni a földre.

- Igaz, az elmúlt két évnek szinte nyolcvan százalékát levegőben töltöttük – gondolt vissza az Ügynök.

- Már tizenöt hónapja veletek dolgozom, és összesen háromszor voltam a fővárosi Triskelion-ban – tette hozzá Emily. – Mellesleg nagyon bejön az épület! Az ellipszis alapú henger, és a harmincemeletnyi üvegfal...

Phil elmosolyodott a lány leplezetlen lelkesedésén szervezetük nívós Központja iránt, s egy halvány vigyor még Nick szája sarkában is megjelent. A jelen lévők közül csupán a két áz nem értette, mire céloztak.

- Igaz, ami igaz, a SHIELD mindennek megadja a módját – somolygott Barton.

- Akkor Washingtonba tartunk? – kérdezett rá megerősítést várva a pilóta.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne akár a Légi Bázisra, akár a Központba ellátogatnunk – szólt közbe ellenvetését hangsúlyozva a Kapitány. Társai magyarázatot várva néztek rá. – Nem a történtek után.

- Ezt kifejtené? – kérte meg Fury arra, amit mindenki várt tőle.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy a Föld Biztonsági Tanácsa neheztel ránk, miután egy társunk – Steve komolyan, de koránt sem elítélően Emily-re nézett. – megszöktetett egy, téves alapon ugyan, de akkor még háborús bűnösnek ítélt idegent.

- Ez igaz – értett egyet Hill.

- És ott vannak azok a generátorok – aggodalmaskodott Coulson.

- Nem félek tőlük! – vágta rá Emily, kissé eltúlozva az igazságot. Nem kívánt gyengének látszani.

- Pedig kellene! – oktatta ki Tony, és szigorúan a lány barna tekintetébe fúrta az övét, majd az Igazgatóhoz fordult. – Szerintem sem kellene odadobnunk nekik a lányt!

- A lányt?! – köpte Emily. – Mintha valami tárgy lennék...!

- Senki nem értette úgy! – nyugtatta Natasha.

- Szó sincs róla, hogy „odadobnánk" nekik! – helyesbített Nick. – De mivel az Alaszkai kihallgatást elutasítottam, legkevesebb egy központi helyen meg kell történnie!

- Nick, mégis mit vársz tőlem? – sóhajtotta a lány. Tanácstalanul legfelső főnökére tekintett.

- Jelen körülmények között... – forgatta meg szemeit az Igazgató. – Nem tudom biztosan. Már egy másik, úgy tűnik végleges, csapat tagjává lettél.

Rogers hálásan bólintott Nick felé, amiért teret adott a Bosszúállók egységének.

- Vagyis? - Emily

- Vagyis hiába akarja a Tanács felhasználni a hibádat a bezárásodhoz, lehetőség van a felelősség közös vállalásához – válaszolta Hill kimérten.

Emily még mindig értetlenül nézelődött, azaz inkább nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Egy langyos, erős kéz határozott érintését érezte meg a vállán. A Kapitány volt az. Melegen a lányra emelte kék szemeit.

- Ez annyit tesz, hogy ha a „odafent" nem elégszenek meg az Igazgató által adott felmentéssel, és hivatalos útra terelik az ügyet, a csapat vezetője, aminek a kötelékében a szabálysértést elkövetted, a csapat nevében, vállalhatja a felelősséget és igazolhatja a tetted. - Steve

- Ez kedves, de... Mit érek vele, ha úgysem bocsájtják meg? – Emily

- Először is... Nem kedves, hanem a kötelességem, amit azonban saját akaratomból vállalok - tisztázta Steve. - Másodszor pedig nem hinném, hogy a Tanács képes lenne elítélni az egész csapatot.

- Az egész csapatot? – ismételte Thor, felvont szemöldökkel. Emily viszont hálával telten vette tudomásul, hogy Kapitánya valóban kiállna érte.

- Miután állandó csapattá váltunk, a felelősség is közössé vált. Bár a hivatalossághoz még hozzátartozik egy írásbeli szerződés, ám úgy vélem, többet érünk vele, ha az egyének első körben a csapatnak tartoznak felelősséggel, és a csapat egységként tartozik..., nos... – A Kapitány kicsit megakadt a mondat végén. Ezt még nem döntötték el.

- Nekem praktikusnak tűnik – mondta Natasha.

- Szóval kinek tartozunk felelősséggel? – kérdezett rá Loki, de ravasz hangjából érződött, hogy ő ugyan senki irányába nem fogja úgy érezi.

- Megbeszéljük, ha a főhadiszállásra értünk! – határozta el Rogers.

- Remek! Szavazzunk, hogy mi legyen az! – kiáltotta Tony, nem kevés gúnyos hangsúllyal jelezve, hogy még főhadiszállásuk sincsen.

- Mindig szavazni fogunk? – kérdezte Thor.

- Igen! – döntötte el Steve. – Így igazságos.

- Halandóknak tartozom felelősséggel. Ez sehogy sem jó! – nyafogta Loki.

- LOKI! – üvöltött rá a fél utastér. A Mágus kelletlenül, beletörődően fújtatott.

- Hol legyen a főhadiszállás? – kérdezett rá Barton. Ám mielőtt bárki rávághatta volna a Tornyot, Központot, vagy éppen a Las Vegast-i playboy hotelt, Fury felemelte a kezét.

- Állj!

- Uram? – kapta felé a fejét Natasha elsőként, aki arra számított, hogy főnöke ellenzi az ilyen mértékű önállóságot. De tévedett.

- Valami probléma van, uram? – Steve

- Gondolkoztam azon, amit mondott – kezdte Fury. – A Tanács az elmúlt időben kifogásolható döntéseket hozott, és ezek a döntések akadályozták a Bosszúállók pozitív tevékenységét.

- Tehát nem ellenzi, ha a főhadiszállás nem SHIELD létesítmény lesz? – Tony arcán új remény jelent meg.

- Úgy fogalmaznék, hogy a csapatnak kétség kívül szüksége van némi szabadságra. – Fury

- Ezt jól látja! – Tony

- Azért csak ne olyan lelkesen, Stark! – Fury

- Egyet értek a meglátásával, uram. – Steve

- Tehát az osztag egy külső bázison fog állomásozni! – állapította meg Thor, saját szemszögéből.

- Kiváló következtetés, bátyám – gúnyolódott Loki. – Többet hozzá sem tehettél volna.

Thor felhúzta az orrát, miközben morgott egyet.

- És „őkelme" mit szól hozzá? – fordult Phil a Varázsló felé, erős célzással kevélységére.

- Sosem bírtam a SHIELD-et – vetette oda Loki.

- Nagyszerű! – sóhajtotta fejét rázva Fury.

- Hol legyen a bázisunk? – nézett körbe társain Steve. – Kritériumként valami központi helyet javasolnék, világvárost például...

- Ne kertelj, a Tornyot akarod! – morogta Tony. Rögtön látta a Kapitány mondandója mögött meghúzódó stratégiát. _Elfoglalni a Stark-tornyot!_ Csak még azt nem tudta, ő mennyire akarja ezt.

- Valóban – vont vállat Rogers.

- És még csak nem is tagadod! – folytatta Tony méltatlankodva.

- Szerintem a Torony nagyszerű hely! – hirdette ki véleményét Emily várakozás nélkül. Kedvesen átkarolta Zseni barátját egy pillanatra, miközben meggyőzően hozzá bújt. Tony képtelen volt ellenállni a tüdejéből feltörő, meleg sóhajnak. A lány közelsége megtörni készült maradék fösvénységét Tornya végleges bérbeadása iránt. – És milyen jó lenne, ha több időt tölthetnénk együtt NYC-ben! – lelkendezett ravaszul a lány.

- Én benne vagyok! – felelte Bruce. – Végre jobban megismerném a keleti partot.

- A betontenger elég férfiasnak tűnik – vélekedett Thor, - és Antony otthona igen kényelmesnek bizonyult. Megosztod velünk a Tornyodat, barátom? – nézett várakozóan a Milliárdos szemébe. Kék szemeiből olyan mértékű őszinte odaadás, remény és szeretnivaló egyszerűség sugárzott, hogy Tony nem bírta tovább.

- Jó, jó, csak fejezd már be, hogy úgy nézel rám, mint egy kidobott bernáthegyi! – vágta rá a Zseni. Thor elégedetten hümmögött.

- Ezek szerint beleegyezel, hogy nálad lakjunk? – Steve

- Az én tornyom a ti tornyotok is! – felelte Tony és ez nem várt melegséget hozott szívébe.

- Ez igazán rendes és szokatlanul önzetlen volt tőled, Tony – ismerte el Coulson.

- Az önzetlenség mintapéldánya vagyok! – bizonygatta Stark.

- Ja, persze – nevette Clint.

- Barton, Romanoff, ti mire szavaztok? – Steve

- Nekem mindegy – válaszolta nagyvonalúan az Íjász.

- Nekem is. – Natasha.

- Őfelsége? – sandított Tony a halandók _jogos_ gúnyolódását nemigen értékelő Loki felé. – Hozzájárul, hogy ismét vendégül lássam „szerény" hajlékomban?

A Mágus végül úgy döntött, mindenkit meglepve belemegy a játékba. Nyerni akart.

- Az attól függ, milyen szolgáltatásokat tudsz ajánlani egy olyan dicső jelenségnek, mint jómagam! – Kissé még az állát is megemelte, hogy fennköltségének eleget tegyen. Ez viszont inkább színpadiasnak hatott, mint félelemkeltőnek, és „alattvalói" Fury kivételével mind nevetni kezdtek. Még Hill is elvigyorodott.

- Saját szobát, amit, ha nem kívánod halandók jelenlétét, magadnak takaríthatsz. Szabad bejárást a Torony legtöbb szárnyába, és... és ennyi. Ja és segíthetsz az új páncélom fejlesztésében! – sorolta Tony, miközben barátai alig bírtak nevetésükkel.

- Nagyon vicces! – sziszegte Loki, de már az ő arcán is ott bujkált a mosoly. Úgy tűnik, végtelen büszkeségének és önteltségének kénytelen lesz némi gátat szabni, ha érvényesülni szeretne a jövőben. - De hogy kérdésedre válaszoljak – folytatta odafigyelten kimért, maradék méltóságával telített hangon, - elfogadom az ajánlatod. És nem én takarítok!

Tony beleegyezően biccentett felé.

- És... Szavazás lezárva! – jelentette ki Steve. – Főhadiszállás a Toronyban!

- Uram, muszáj lenne megadnunk a Los Angelesi irányítótoronynak a célunk koordinátáit – szólt közbe egy eléggé türelmetlenné vált pilóta. – Akkor New York felé tartunk?

- Legyen – egyezett bele Fury, amiért Steve hálás pillantással jutalmazta. – Kitesszük a csapatot. Utána irány a főváros!

- Értettem – felelte az egyenruhás férfi.

- A kihallgatást pedig eltoljuk – döntötte el az Igazgató, - mindaddig, amíg a helyzet stabilizálódik. Maguk beköltöznek a főhadiszállásra. Haladéktalanul hivatalossá és aktívvá teszik a Bosszúállók intézményét.

- Ugyanezt terveztem. – Steve

- És utána? – Emily

- Meglátjuk, mennyire vált a meridiánok megszállottjává a Tanács. – Fury

Emily nehézkesen sóhajtott.

- Ne aggódj, nem hagyjuk, hogy bántsanak! – biztosította a Doktor. – Tony-val megtaláljuk a módját, hogyan védjünk meg a generátorral szemben.

- Vagy, hogy hogyan védd meg magad – tette hozzá a Zseni kedvesen tudálékosan.

- A Tanács pedig csak rajtam keresztül érhet hozzád! – Coulson a lány combján pihenő kezére helyezte az övét. – Most fontosabb dolgokkal foglalkozz! – győzködte emberét.

- Kapcsolatot kell létrehoznunk az életben lévő meridiánokkal – mondta Steve.

Ekkor Bruce előrenyúlva a lány lapockájára helyezte kezét, így az Ügynökkel már ketten próbálták meleg érintéseikkel megnyugtatni. Emily nagy sóhajok közepette kezdett megenyhülni félelméből, és magára erőltetni hidegvérét.

- A társaid, akik először ismerik fel erejüket, valószínűleg tanácstalanabbak és nyugtalanabbak, mint te voltál annak idején – magyarázta a Doktor lágy, felelősségteljes hangon, amivel Emily-nek egyet kellett értenie.

- Vagy elbizakodottak és megtévedtek – toldotta hozzá Rogers.

- Ráébredni, hogy ilyen hatalommal rendelkezel... – Tony

- Nagy teher és felelősség. - Thor

- Kontrollálatlanok és kiszámíthatatlanok – tartotta Fury a potenciális új meridiánokról.

- Kétségbe eshetnek a változástól – vélekedett Phil.

- Kell valaki, akiben megbízhatnak. Aki elmagyarázza nekik, hogy mire lehet, és kell használniuk a képességüket – mondta Emily. Egyetértően összenéztek Coulson-nal, aki büszke volt a megérett lányra.

- Vagy csak arra vágynak, hogy Midgard „fényes" csipet-védőcsapata hagyja őket a francba – vetette fel Loki. A többiek csúnyán néztek rá, mire ő csak vállat vont. – Halandók...

Emily, Phil és Steve unottan sóhajtottak. Loki az Loki marad, el kell viselniük. A lány ekkor kissé arrébb mászott és furakodott, hogy közelebb kerülhessen Tony-hoz. Puszit nyomva a férfi markáns arcára megölelte.

- Köszönöm, hogy felajánlottad a Tornyot, Tony – suttogta lágyan a fülébe.

- Ha te kéred, nem mondatok ellent – vigyorogta a Milliárdos, és visszakarolta a szeretett lányt. Barna tincsei a karját csiklandozták. Másik karjával Peppert vonta közelebb. A szőke hajú nő jelentőségteljesen tekintett rá. Tony fejébe villámcsapásként hasított a felismerés. – Pepper! Ugye nem gond, ha nálunk lakik a csapat?

Ekkorra a többieknek is leesett, hogy a Torony Pep otthona is, és bocsánatkérően néztek a nőre.

- Már beleegyeztél – emlékeztette szerelmét az Üzletasszony. – De ha ez érdekel, nincs ellenemre. Amennyiben vigyáznak az épületre és berendezési tárgyakra.

- Ezt megígérhetjük – felelte Steve nobilisen.

- Hm – hümmögte Loki. – Thor egy üvegpalotában?

- Most meg mért becsmérelsz, testvér? – förmedt rá a Villámok Ura méltatlankodva.

- Én csak elmélkedtem – védekezett az öccse élelmesen és pimaszul.

- Talán túl sokat elmélkedsz! – tudatta vele a bátyja mély, dühös szenvedéllyel.

- Mégiscsak duplázd meg a biztosítást, szívem – jegyezte meg Tony, kedvesére sandítva. – Idegenek...

- Te fizeted! – kötötte ki a szőke nő.

Steve tenyerébe temette az arcát. Szép kis napok várnak rájuk.

- Már várom, hogy beköltözzünk! – sóhajtotta Clint, csak részben szarkasztikus hanglejtéssel.

- Akár csak én – sóhajtotta szintúgy Bruce.

...

- Uram, mit mondott, mi lett a Tesseract-tal? – szólalt meg kis idő múltán Barton.

- A szigeten esett incidens után egy jól elzárt földalatti bázisra küldettem, a Stark által készített szerkezetbe zárva – felelte Fury jelentőségteljesen.

- Nem a múltkor is egy földalatti bázison kezdődött minden gond? – mutatott rá Loki komoly öniróniával. – Egy ilyen fegyvert nem biztonságos Midgardon tartani.

- Van jobb ötlete? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Nick rosszallóan.

- Nem, valójában nincs – sóhajtotta Loki, sokak megdöbbenésére őszinte aggodalommal. – Odin nem ok nélkül rejtette el annak idején a Tesseract-ot a Földön. Úgy vélte, a halandók képtelenek lennének használni, az egyetlen nép, amely még nem volt tisztában a kocka brutális képességeivel. Tévedett. Rájöttek, hogyan lehet működésbe hozni, így már sehol sincs biztonságban.

- Ha Asgardban is olyan veszélyes fegyvernek számít, miért nem semmisítették meg, mielőtt továbbadtak rajta? – kérdezte jogosan Tony.

Loki szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Thor kisegítve a kelletlen magyarázatból, a szavába vágott. Öblös hangja betöltötte a gépet.

- Nem lehet megsemmisíteni... anélkül, hogy a felszabaduló energia elpusztítson legalább egy Világot, azt, amelyikben a megsemmisítést megkísérlik – tudatta társaival.

- Nos, ez szívás – jegyezte meg Coulson, kissé sem odafigyelve stílusára.

- Hazavihetném, Atyám külön megkért rá – folytatta Thor.

- Ám ha ezt teszi, más népek talán szükségét érzik majd az elrablásának – vágott most az ő szavába Loki. – Amíg Midgardon van, legalább csak két Világ tud a hollétéről.

- Egyszer megpróbálták ellopni. Másodszor is megpróbálják. Nem kerülhet újra halandók kezébe – jelentette ki Thor.

- De más nép kezébe sem! – Loki

- Atyánk ki fog nyírni, amiért fecsegek... – jutott a Mennydörgés Urának eszébe.

- Nem tarthatjuk őket tovább a sötétben – mondta neki Loki, akinek előbb még önmagát is meg kellett győznie. – Tudniuk kell, hogy a Tesseract-ra a Belső Világok lakói is vágynak, és akkor már inkább maradjon itt, mint másutt. Hiába kockázatos.

- Nagyon, nagyon kockázatos – dörmögte a bátyja.

- Sikerült összezavarniuk – jegyezte meg Fury.

- A lényeg, hogy mindannyiunk érdekében remélem, az a bázis biztonságosabb, mint az előző – tisztázta Loki. – És örökre fejezzék be a Tesseract-on folytatott kísérleteket! Ha újból aktiválódik, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek.

- Odakintről is felfedezik... – következtette Tony.

- Vagy a Vezér próbál meg újabb átjáróval bejutni a Világunkba – találgatott Bruce.

- Mégsem vagytok annyira ostobák. – Loki arcán halvány, leereszkedő mosoly jelent meg.

- Tudtommal senki nem nyúl a kockához – biztosította őket Fury. – A korábbiak tudatában pedig a jövőben sem adok rá engedélyt.

- Azt nagyon jól teszi! – mondta szigorúan Thor. – A Tesseract erejét föld alá kellene száműzni az idők végezetéig!

- Csak egyvalamit nem értek! – szólt közbe Tony, Lokira pillantva. - A jogarral nem tudtál megigézni. Miért, ha a Tesseract utána átvette az irányítást felettem?

- A generátor a mellkasodban kivédte a kék energia uralmát – magyarázta Loki. - Viszont, amikor puszta kézzel értél a kockához, nem volt, ami az útjába álljon.

- Akkora barom voltam – rázta a fejét a Tudós.

- Már mindenkinek elmondtad – emlékezette Loki unottan. – Másodszorra kicseleztem, de én sem vettem volna a kezembe. Hibád igazolásául szóljon, hogy a legtöbb halhatatlannak sokadik alkalommal is nehézséget okozott volna ellenállni neki. Sőt, kiszabadulni az igézetből. Kész szerencse, hogy Thor elbírt vele, amíg visszatettétek a szerkezetbe.

- Szerencsétek, hogy itt vagyok! – dicsérte magát Thor, amin mind csak enyhe megrovással elmosolyodtak.

...

- Ha már itt tartunk! – ötlött fel Natashában a kérdés, ami mindig is foglalkoztatta. – Meddig éltek ti pontosan?

- És a többi faj? – toldotta meg szerelme, Clint.

Loki bátyjára sandított, majd ravasz fölénnyel rájuk vigyorgott.

- Az idők végezetéig!

- Ugyan már, testvér! – szidta fivére. – Ne szórakozz a barátaimmal! – Thor társai felé fordult. – Átlagosan ötezer évig – magyarázta. – Az ázok, vánok, démonok és óriások a második legtovább élő fajok a Kilenc Világban. Az elfek fele ennyi ideig élnek, bár az éjelfek képesek hibernálódni hosszú időre, így rajtunk is túltehetnek. A Nielfheim-i emberek ezer-ezerötszáz évig élnek, a törpék, trollok és manók ennél is kevesebbig. Az unikornisok, lovak, thesztrálok, trollok, griffek, és különféle vadak néhány száz évig. De van, amelyik tovább.

- És kik élnek legtovább? – kérdezte Tony.

Loki gonoszul Thor szavába vágott, csak hogy ő sokkolhassa az embereket először.

- Sárkányok! – jelentette ki. Hitetlenkedő moraj töltötte be a helikoptert, de ő csak rátett még egy lapáttal. – Egy sárkány tízezer, sőt húszezer évig is elél, emellett ők rendelkeznek a létező legnagyobb varázshatalommal.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha még téged is lenyűgöznének – mutatott rá Phil. Csak ő és Emily voltak, akik nem kapkodtak levegő után, mivel nekik már mesélt a Mágus a Kilenc Világ ezen gigászi lényeiről.

- Mert úgy is van. Ha egy fajt elismerek kivételesnek, azok a sárkányok – ismerte el Loki. – Bár tiszteletem nem összekeverendő az alázattal vagy imádattal. A sárkányok sem állnak más fajok felett.

- Sár-kány-ok... – motyogta Bruce.

- Most szívattok?! – értetlenkedett Tony.

- Sárkányok?! – ismételte Nick hitetlenkedve.

- Javaslom, halasszuk későbbre! – ajánlotta Loki.

- De tényleg léteznek! – erősködött Thor. – Egyszer megöltem egy éjsárkányt – mesélte.

- Amiért máig gyűlöllek - sziszegte Loki, tűrve a feltörő emlékképeket. - Magasztos lény volt. Éjkék, ezüst tüskékkel és fakó ibolya szemekkel. Alig hét méter magas, de oly kecses és büszke, széles, cakkos szárnyakkal! - áradozott a legendás lényről. - És te megölted!

- Rám támadt! – védekezett Thor.

- Mert betörtél a territóriumába! – Loki

Társaik csendben hallgatták vitájukat, nem tudván, kinek adjanak igazat.

- Az éjelfekkel háborúztunk. Útban volt a barlangja! - Thor

- Ő ott lakott már évszázadok óta! Te kerültél az útjába. – Loki

- Kínzó átkot szórt a társaimra! – Thor

- Amit azonnal megtörtem! – Loki

- De újból megtette volna! – Thor

A fivérek mérgesen morogtak egymásra.

- Nem, ha képes lettél volna udvariasan megkérni rá! – Loki

- Megkérni?! Egy sárkányt...?! – csodálkozott Coulson.

- Később... elmagyarázom... – válaszolta Loki, emelkedett idegállapotában keményen megnyomva minden szót. Phil vállat volt.

- Megkértem, hogy tűnjön el! Akkor is nekem jött! – emlékeztette Thor testvérét.

- De még fiatal volt, szinte kölyök – sóhajtotta Loki. Emily még némi fájdalmat is felfedezett a hangjában. Loki annyira szeretheti a sárkányokat, mint ő a madarakat, kedvenc állatait. Mindkettő szabad és tud repülni, a maga ura. Újabb közös pont. Csak a sárkányok „kissé" erősebbek.

- Honnan tudhattam volna?! – ordította Thor.

- Onnan, hogy negyed óra alatt végeztél vele, miközben végig könyörögtem neked, hogy ne tedd – világosította fel Loki. - Fiatal volt, ráadásul árva. A szülei nem tanították meg harcolni. Más nem magyarázza, hogy végezhettél vele!

- Szerinted képtelen lennék megölni egy sárkányt?! – méltatlankodott a Mennydörgés Ura.

- Azokat nem megölik, hanem lemészárolják! És igen – felelte a Mágus határozottan. – Egyedül végezni egy kifejlett egyeddel képtelen lennél. Bárki képtelen lenne, hisz te is tudod. A sárkányok hatalmasak.

- Tudom – ismerte be magának Thor végre. – Ne hidd, hogy én nem sajnáltam. Valóban szemrevaló példány volt. De bántotta a barátaimat!

- Tönkretettétek az otthonát. – Loki

- Akkor már úgy is mindegy volt neki, nem? Nem?! – Loki égnek emelte tekintetét, mire fivére rákérdezett arra, amire korábban kellett volna. – Miért, te mit tettél volna?! – Loki először csak egy nyögést hallatott. – Te mit tettél volna, testvér?! Tán örökbe fogadod, mint azt a rémfarkast annak idején?!

Loki nyelt egyet.

- Talán! – vágta rá. – Talán csak szüksége lett volna valakire, aki törődik vele!

- Na és beidomítottad volna?! – kérdezte gúnyosan, kételkedve a bátyja. – Ahogy beidomítottad Fenrirt is annak idején?!

- Őt hagyd ki ebből! – sziszegte Loki. Feltörő érzelmei elárulták a halandók előtt. Látszott, hogy szerette az a ...lényt.

- Az a dög leharapta Tyr kezét! – támadt vissza Thor. – Jó barátom volt, de most visszavonultan él a hegyekben.

- Talán ha nem veri láncra a farkasom, és hiszi, hogy parancsolhat neki, akkor Feni nem támad rá! – Loki

- Te ifjú voltál, nem tudtál parancsolni neki! Valakinek meg kellett fékeznie! – Thor

- Nem ártott senkinek. Csak a birkákat és teheneket ette. – Loki

- A Birodalom jószágainak kétharmadát elpusztította! – Thor

- Táplálkoznia kellett! – védte Loki egykori kedvencét.

- Miért nem vadászott az erdőben? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Thor.

- Akart. De félt. Kölyök volt, nem akart eltávolodni tőlem. – Loki

- Ja, öttonnás kölyökfarkas félméteres állkapoccsal! – gúnyolódott Thor.

- Csak féltékeny voltál, hogy engem tisztelt jobban! – sziszegte Loki. – Lefogadom, hogy Tyr-nek is te szóltál!

- Héhéhé! Itt meg miről van szó? – vágott közbe Steve. – Ha jól tudom, a mitológia szerint Tyr biztosítékként tette a karját Fenrir szájba, amikor csapdába csalva kiláncolták. Vad volt és... – Lokira nézett, - ...és a te fiad.

Thor elnevette magát.

- Ha jól tudom, az öcsémnek több kölyköt is tulajdonítanak – vigyorogta. – Még egy lovat is! Atyám nyolclábú Sleipnir-ét.

- De utoljára kijelentem, hogy nincsenek gyerekeim, és nem változom át más lényekké! – kiabálta Loki. - Kivéve jégóriássá, de az nem számít! A mitológiátok baromság! Féligazság, vagy még annyi sem!

- Jól van, felfogtam – csitította a Kapitány. – De valami közöd van ahhoz a lóhoz, vagy egy bizonyos óriáskígyóhoz?

Loki sóhajtott.

- Előfordulnak nyolc és hatlábú lovak, de azok nem eredeti áz hátasok, távoli felmenőjük egy ván hatlábú pegazus lehet. Némely generáció örökli csak az extra lábat kereszteződés után, a két fejet pedig egyik sem. Mégis a közösség nem fogadja el őket. Sleipnirt magára hagyta a ménes, mert más volt. Az ilyen lovak nagy része magányában elpusztul nálunk. Szinte még gyerekként megláttam egyedül a csikót, és nem tudtam veszni hagyni. Így gondját viseltem. Vad, szilaj csődör vált belőle, Thor-ral közösen törtük be. – Jelentőségteljesen bátyjára nézett.

- Az első ló volt, akit betörtem..., betörtünk – vette át a szót Thor. – Később, mivel olyan nagyszerű paripa vált belőle, hogy összevesztünk rajta, úgy döntöttük, Atyánknak ajándékozzuk. Nyolcszáz éve hűségesen szolgálja. Az első hátas, ami ilyen sokáig élt.

- Én tudtam, hogy kivételes. A kígyókról meg annyit, hogy kedvelem őket. Más tart tőlük, én nem. Sosem bántottak. – Loki

- Egyszer egy ván galléros mérges kígyó lopózott be egy jó barátom, Hogun házába – mesélte Thor. Belejött a történetekbe. – Vendégségben voltunk egy csata után. Mulattunk, de a hüllő, aminek egyetlen harapása azonnal öl, megölte a hangulatot. – Lokira tekintett, aki lazán megvonta a vállát. – Már azon voltunk, hogy levágjuk a fejét, amikor az öcsém előre lépett. Lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeltük, ahogy először szemezett vele, majd felkapta, és visszavitte az erdőbe. Nem harapta meg. Mintha szót értett volna vele – mondta őszinte elismeréssel.

- Tőled is ritkán kapni elismerést, bátyám – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Azt hittem, tudtad, hogy lenyűgöztél akkor – felelte a harcos.

- Ez egyre érdekesebb... – mondta Steve. - Mi volt a farkassal?

- Fenrir rémfarkas, legalábbis az, ha még él – fogott bele Loki. – Kölyökként találtam rá egy Alfheim-i csata után. Egyedül volt, a szülei a harcokban elpusztultak. Óriásfarkasoknak is nevezik a fajtájukat, mert öt méter marmagasságot is elérhetnek, és egyben lenyelnek egy szarvast. Bár inkább megrágják...

- Térj már a lényegre, öcsém! – sürgette Thor, aki nagyon unta már öccse állatmániáját. Ő inkább a vacsorát vagy ellenséget látta a lényekben, nem társakat.

- Akkora volt, mint egy bárány. Szürke bundájú, apró és törékeny... – folytatta Loki. Emily szinte elérzékenyült, ahogy a férfi vélekedett egy hatalmas kölyökfarkasról.

- Ja, törékenyen próbálta leharapni az ujjamat! – ellenkezett Thor.

- A homlokán csillag alakú, fényes fehér jel volt. Hét farokkal rendelkezett. Minden rémállatnak több farka van, és egy jel a homlokán – magyarázta Loki. – A hét és a csillag kivételes erőt jelképeznek. Megsajnáltam, és magammal vittem Asgardba.

- Atyánk dühöngött...! - Thor

- De végül megengedte, hogy egy kamrában tartsam! Évtizedekig velem maradt. Megnőtt, de még fiatalnak számított. Természetes, hogy kissé kicsapongó volt. – Loki

- Tini farkas, király! – lelkendezett Clint. Igazán érdekesek tartotta Loki, szerinte, meséjét.

- Nem volt olyan király! – oltotta le Thor.

- Csak a bátyám szerint – helyesbített Loki. – Azt hitte, ha beköpi Tyr-nek, a „nagy" harcos példaképe majd megneveli. – Thor-ra sandított. - Ám csak annyit ért el vele, hogy Feni megvadult, és elszakította a láncot, amivel fogságba ejtették. Még nem is bántotta volna Tyr-t, ha ő nem olyan makacs, és vágja belé a kardját bosszúból.

- Ezt tette volna? – hökkent meg Thor. – Nekem azt mondta, utána tette, hogy az a szörnyeteg leharapta a kezét!

- Nem minden áz olyan tökéletes, mint gondoltad. Tyr magának kereste a bajt. Ő volt az igazi szörny. - Loki

- Ezt nem tudtam, testvér. Sajnálom, hogy Fenrirt hibáztattam... - Thor

- Ezt akkor is elmondtam neked. De te nem voltál ott, nem hittél nekem! Senki sem hitt nekem – sóhajtotta Loki, Steve-re pillantva. Majd tekintete visszavándorolt szőke fivérére. – Miért most? Miért hiszed el most?!

- Mert azóta rájöttem, hogy félre ismertelek – vallotta be Thor megenyhülve. – És rájöttem, hogy akkoriban egy barom voltam.

- Az voltál – adott igazat neki az öccse.

- Sajnálom. – Thor

- Ez a legkevesebb. De ami korábban történt, azt már a szigeten megbocsátottam neked. – Loki

- Az imént úgy tűnt, hogy... – Thor

- Elragadott a hév. Feni fontos volt nekem... - Loki

- Kár, hogy erre akkor nem gondoltam. – Thor nyelt egyet. Békítően Loki vállára tette a kezét, és a Mágus ezúttal elnézően sóhajtott, megnyugtatva fivére lelkiismeretét.

- Nem vártam el. – Loki

- Mi történt utána? – kérdezte Steve kíváncsian.

- Tyr Odin kedvenc harcosa volt annak idején – magyarázta Loki, és vonásai elsötétültek. – Parancsot adott Feni kivégzésére. Kérlelhetetlennek bizonyult, így könyörögtem neki, hogy legalább én tehessem meg. Kivittem a hegyek közé, távol a palotától. Atyám, okkal, nem bízott bennem, ezért Volkstaggot mellém rendelte, hogy felügyelje, valóban megteszem-e. S ha nem, tegye meg helyettem.

- Úgy sajnálom, testvér – sóhajtotta Thor. - Nem is sejtettem, mennyire fájhatott neked.

- Nehéz lehetett – jegyezte meg Steve együtt érzőn. – Nekem is volt egyszer egy macskám, gyerekkoromban. Egy vörös kandúr, Sammy. Elütötte egy autó. De hogy megölni a saját...

- Kösz az együttérzést – felelte Loki visszafogottan. - Fájt, hogy el kellett _búcsúznom_ tőle.

- Csak búcsúzni? – hitetlenkedett Thor.

- Mégis mit képzeltél?! – förmed váratlanul bátyjára a Herceg.

- Szóval, nem...?! – Thor

- Nem ölted meg? – kérdezett bele Phil.

- Ugyan. Még szép, hogy nem öltem meg! – jelentette ki Loki. – Nem ismeritek már a módszereimet eléggé? Általában csak elhitetem valakivel, hogy megtettem, megteszek, vagy megtennék valamit. Vagy éppen az ellenkezőjét.

- Loki... – ingatta a fejét Thor, de arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly jelent meg.

- Nem öltem meg a farkasomat. Képtelen voltam. Szinte hozzám nőtt. Tyr rosszul állt hozzá. A rémfarkasokat nem lehet beidomítani, ahogy a legtöbb veszélyes állatot képtelenség. Csupán a barátoddá teheted őket, és Feni a barátom volt – magyarázta Loki. – Elküldtem, olyan messzire, amennyire lehetséges volt.

- És Atyád nem fogott gyanút? – Steve

Loki megrázta a fejét.

- Ha fogott is, nem tette szóvá. Kiütöttem Volkstaggot, és amíg aludt, elvezettem Fenit egy átjáróhoz a közelben. Mire felébred, a barátom már Vanahem-ban jár. A rémállatok vándorolnak a Világok között, meglátják az átjárókat. Ha még él, és remélem, hogy igen, most bárhol lehet. Bolyong a Világok között, mert azóta sok helyen megfordultam, mégsem láttam viszont.

- Akkor ezért kérdezte meg Volkstagg, hogy mit ittuk előző éjjel – morfondírozott Thor. – És azt állította, hogy Fenrir ütötte ki, te pedig utána megölted, és elégetted. Állítólag egy kupac hamu felett gyászoltad.

- Elég meggyőző tudok lenni – somolyogta Loki.

- Örülök, hogy végül nem kellett megölnöd – mondta Steve. – Talán egy napon még viszontlátod.

- Talán – merengett el Loki. – Ezt még nem vallottam be, de Fenrir mutatta meg az első átjárót életem során. Mikor kezdett megerősödni, sokat kalandoztunk együtt más Világokban. Én gondoskodtam róla, ő pedig megtanított felismerni az átjárókat.

- Szóval ezért kezdtél eltünedezni olyan hosszú időkre! – eset le Thor-nak. Loki elmosolyodott.

- Ha nincs Feni, talán sosem találok átjárókat, nem tanulom meg kiszámítani a helyüket és idejüket. Talán sosem kalandoztam volna más Birodalmakban háborúmentes időben. Nem ismerném annyira a Világokat, és a köztük lévő átjárhatóságot, mint most. Neki hála kezdtem el felfedezni a mágiában rejlő szélesebb lehetőségeket, pedig ő nem módosíthatott a portálokon, csak megérezte őket. Igazi barát volt...

- Erre... nem is gondoltam volna – vallotta be Steve. – Egy befogadott farkas segített neked...

- Egy barát – javította ki Loki. – Ritkaság volt az akkoriban egy öntudatlan déróriásnak.

- Ha Atyánk ezt tudta volna... – sóhajtotta Thor.

- Hamarabb is megölette volna – vágta rá Loki. – Odin nem örült neki, hogy ismerem a kiskapukat, átjárhatóságot, akár a mágiában, akár a térben. Nem akarta volna nekem ezt a hatalmat. A tudás hatalmát. És ha rájön, hogy Feni vezetett rá, hát...

Thor nagy levegőt vett, de visszafogta mondandóját. Mégse mondhatta, hogy Odin valóban azért küldte a Földre ezúttal, mert tart Loki hatalmától, és ennek tükrében bizonyára szerette volna megakadályozni az átjárók ismeretét. Még fia vad házikedvencét is elvette volna tőle. Inkább nem mondott semmit.

- Őrá emlékeztetett, igaz? – fordult Phil megértően a Mágushoz. Loki kérdőn nézett rá. – A sárkány, akit meg akartál menteni.

Loki bólintott.

- Fenrirt hétszáz éve találtam és alig ötven év után elengedtem. A sárkánnyal már férfiként akadtunk össze, úgy háromszáz éve. Igaz ugyanakkor, hogy még így sem tudtam volna beidomítani, megnevelni sem. A sárkányok fennkölt, büszke lények, nem hallgatnak másokra. De talán ha látja, hogy törődök vele, társának fogad, és tisztelt volna. Talán egyszer ugyanúgy rám támad, és akkor veszélybe sodortam Asgardot azzal, hogy magammal vittem, de talán felnő mellettem, és jó viszonyban válunk el, ha eljön az idő.

- Bocsáss meg, testvér! – Thor nagy boci szemekkel bámult fivérére. – Minden háziállatot elszúrok neked. – Lehajtotta a fejét.

- Igazad van! – morogta Loki. – Kétszáz évesen, nyolcszáz éve kidobtad a griffmadaramat az ablakon. Azt mondtad, megtanítod repülni, de még nem volt kész rá. Kitörte a szárnyát.

- De nem halt meg! – próbált Thor javítani a tényeken.

- Nem, csak sosem volt képes rendesen szállni, így egy ván özvegy nemes hölgynek kellet adnom. Persze nem akartam, de anyám mindenképpen meg akarta venni a jóindulatát, és mi lehetne jobb tárgyalási alap, mint egy elrepülni képtelen, óriási házi madár. – Loki

- Kínos... – suttogta Tony Peppernek.

- Ne haragudj – sóhajtotta Thor.

- Utána jött egy átlagos fekete macska, de te elijesztetted a városból – folytatta Loki. – Majd Atyánk normál méretű farkasai, akik a közeledbe sem mertek menni. De ők legalább még éltek. Azután Fenrir. Utána vártam kétszáz évet. Még jó, hogy a lovaimat nem ijesztetted el.

- Nekem is vannak lovaim! – védekezett Thor. Kezdett elsüllyedni, nem emlékezett ennyi incidensre.

- Ötszáz éve egy ideig volt két thesztrálom. Neked nem tetszett, hogy az istállóbeli lovak szénáját eszik, vagy hogy esetleg esélyem lenne egy repülő hátasra. Kénytelen voltam a hegyekbe száműznöm őket! – Loki

- Mert a thesztrálok vadak! A szabadban a helyük! – Thor

- Te, a nagy állatvédő – gúnyolódott Loki. - Tudod, hogy sokkal szelídebbek, mint az unikornisok, és hogy kizárólag azért hoztam el őket Svartalfheim-ból, mert az éjelfek kínozták őket!

- Munkára fogták őket a bányában, és?! Mikor elloptad őket, csak rontottál a béke körülményein! Nem volt biztonságos, hogy ráadásul a palotában, jól látható helyen tartottad őket! – Thor

- És amikor te szórakozásból robbantottál ki háborút a trollokkal?! Az békepárti volt talán?! – Loki

- Elég – sóhajtotta Thor. – Tegnap este is ezért fejeztük be a társalgást.

- Veled képtelenség társalogni! – Loki

- Mindig a múlttal jössz, pedig állítólag már túl vagy rajta! – Thor

- Igazad van – enyhült meg Loki. – Most hagyjuk abba! De csak emlékeztetnélek, hogy utána még volt egy zöldsárkány tojásom, amit a köpésed miatt Atyánk eladott egy elfnek. Majd utána rövid ideig egy idomított vaddisznóm, amit levágattál...

- Várj. Vaddisznó?! – hüledezett Clint.

- Okosabbak, mint gondolnád! – felelte Loki könnyedén. – Betanítottam, hogy megtaláljon az erdőben néhány számomra értékes varázserejű kristályt. Amíg a bátyám vadhúsra nem vágyott, és azzal jött egy vacsoránál, hogy... De hagyjuk a múltat! – határozta el. – Felkavar. Utána volt még pár disznóm, ugyanazzal a véggel. Egy griffem, amit végül visszavittem Nielfheimba, miután felneveltem. Ő is árva volt. Utána jött az éjsárkány, háromszáz éve...

- És utána? – faggatta Steve. Elég érdekesnek találta a Mágus történetét.

- Addigra túl sok vért láttam háborúkban, és sok állattal sült el rosszul. Beleuntam a dologba – sóhajtotta Loki. – Abba, hogy egy másik élőlényért felelősséget vállaljak. Többet jártam a Világokba, többet kutattam információk után minden felé, de immár egyedül. Könnyebb volt, ha nem kellett senkiért és semmiért aggódnom.

- De mi Anyánkkal aggódtunk érted! – tudatta vele Thor. – Minden alkalommal, amikor csak annyit vetettél oda, hogy elmész, és eltűntél hónapokra. Sőt, évekre! Azt sem tudtuk, élsz-e még, mert Heimdall sem láthatott.

- Az a négy év véletlen volt – mondta Loki. – Ezeréves anomália zavart be az energiák áramlásába, és az kihatott a térre. Nem sokan észlelték. A tünetek annyit tettek, hogy máshogy működött a varázslat, és az átjárók is máshogy jöttek létre. Bár csak hónapokig tartott, de azalatt lényegesen megváltoztak a dolgok, és időbe telt, míg újból rátaláltam a helyes útra.

- Egyszer majd minket is beavathatnál ebbe az átjárós, portálos, mágikus energiás dologba – jegyezte meg Coulson.

- Idővel – ígérte Loki. – De túl bonyolult ez még számomra is, hogy egy gépen magyarázzam el. Idővel... beavatlak titeket mindenbe, amit az univerzumról tudok. Feltéve persze, ha érdekel személyes tapasztalatom.

- Engem feltétlenül – lelkesedett Emily. – Loki, te állatbarát! – vigyorogta a lány, és oldalba lökte. Most már értette, miért is rajongott a férfi annyira a cápákért már az első közös éjszakán.

- Örömmel fogadnánk – válaszolta Phil, társai nevében is. Loki halványan elmosolyodott.

...

- Jól van – szólt közbe Fury. - Igazán részletes volt. Köszönjük a terjedelmes, és sokak számára szórakoztató felvilágosítást, de több részlet nem érdekel a múltatokkal kapcsolatban. - A sötét bőrű férfi sóhajtott, és visszatárt a korábbi témához. – Szóval úgy tűnik, még az áz áporszarvasok is tovább élnek nálunk.

- Látom figyelt korábban – mosolyogta Thor.

- A rövid élet nem mindig hátrány – jegyezte meg Loki. Ezzel folytatta a meglepetések okozását a halandóknak, akiket csupán azon szerény okból sikerült folyton meglepnie, hogy őt még mindig nem sikerült eléggé megismerniük.

- Így gondolod? – csodálkozott Natasha.

- Ha kevesebb, mint száz éved van, megtanulod értékelni, amid van. Nekem ezer évem volt, és a boldogságnak hírét sem ismertem – vallotta be Loki. - Vagy ha volt, amit annak lehet nevezni, elúszott a széllel.

Bátyja sajnálattal nézett rá, bár vele is úgy történt. Egy csata vagy nő utáni öröm sosem tartott tovább néhány napnál. Ezért is szomjazta annak idején mindig a háborút.

- Ti emberek... jobban élvezitek napjaitokat, mint mi – tette hozzá Thor, megértően öccsére tekintve. Loki titkon örült neki, hogy még a „dicső" Thor is képes átérezni, ami vele történt.

- Mégis megvetsz minket! – fordult Lokihoz Hill. – Miért van ez?

- Megvetlek...?! – ingatta a fejét halványan vigyorogva a Mágus. – Meglehet. Megvetlek, mert a boldog, gondtalan naivságotok felbosszant. Ti életek a legrövidebb ideig, mégis elvagytok ezzel. - Körbe nézett az eltérő érzelmeket mutató arcokon. – Elvoltatok. Azért, mert akinek ötezer éve van, folyton kevesli azt, de akinek csak száz jutott, a legtöbbet hozza ki belőle. Nem világviszonylatban, de őt boldoggá teszi.

- Ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném, hogy te féltékeny vagy ránk! – vigyorgott a félistenre Tony.

- Kizárt – védekezett Loki. – Csupán a reménytelen, makacs optimizmusotokat irigylem. Úgy hiszem, ez az élet iróniája...

- Mindenki hosszú életre vágyik, de minél tovább él valaki, annál inkább kevesli azt, és eltávolodik a boldogságtól – fejezte be helyette Steve.

- Úgy valahogy. Csak nem átérzed a helyzetem? – méregette gyanúsan Loki a Kapitányt.

- Talán... – Steve

- Egy valamit tudnotok kell – vett erőt magán Loki. Mind érezték, hogy ezt most komolyan gondolja, és bármit készül mondani, arra nem volt könnyű rávennie magát.

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Coulson.

- Amikor halandónak szólítalak titeket, azt nem sértésnek szánom – vallotta be Loki. - Nos, nem mindig. Még csak nem is fölényesnek, ha a stílusom leereszkedőnek tűnhet is. Sokkal inkább magam miatt teszem. Emlékeztetőül, hogy ti és én... nem vagyunk egyformák. Alapjába véve mások vagyunk, és ezt nem felejthetem el.

Döbbenten hallgatták. Coulson válaszolt elsőként.

- Ezzel megleptél – mondta az Ügynök. – De nem kötelességed megkülönböztetéssel élni!

- De az! – Loki

- Miért kell folyton érződnie, hogy te más vagy? – kérdezte Emily ártatlanul. – Ha nem minket akarsz sértegetni, akkor...

- Azért, amiért a bátyám sem tud leszokni róla. – Loki

Minden szempár Thor-ra szegeződött.

- Én... nem tudom, miért – nyögte Thor. – Így belegondolva nagy tuskó lehetek. – Társai bőszen bólogattak. – De az ázok, ázok, az elfek elfek, a démonok démonok, az óriások óriások, az emberek meg emberek. Halandók. Megszoktuk odahaza, hogy mindenkit úgy szólítunk, ami.

- Nem inkább az „aki"-n lenne a lényeg? – Coulson.

- Nem Világok között – magyarázta Loki. – A fajoknak tartaniuk kell a távolságot.

- Valóban, ezért – esett el Thor-nak.

- De miért? – sóhajtotta Emily, és átkulcsolva Loki karját mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Mert ha két, lényegében különböző faj tagjai túlságosan közel kerülnek egymáshoz, annak sosincsen jó vége! – jelentette ki száraz hangon a Mágus. – Másrészt nem szeretném elvenni tőletek az optimizmust.

- Mert ha halandónak szólítasz, akkor pozitívabban kellene gondolkoznunk? – hitetlenkedett Tony.

- Nem – felelte kurtán Loki. – De ha emiatt nehezteltek rám, nem fogjátok isteníteni az idegeneket.

- Ó, na ne szívass! – Barton.

- Istennek nevezteted magad, csak hogy megutáljunk érte?! – rázta a fejét Fury.

- Meglehet. De meglehet az is, hogy jól szórakozom, ha összezavarhatom az egyszerű kis elméteket! – zárta le Loki somolyogva.

Most igazán sehová sem jutottak. Ott voltak, ahonnan elindultak. A sötétben tapogatózva.

De Loki kivételesen igazat mondott. Nem utálta ösztönösen a halandókat, inkább túlságosan is törékenynek tartotta őket. Gyengének ahhoz, hogy megküzdjenek a hatalmas és elképzelhetetlenül hosszú életű idegenek létének tényével anélkül, hogy utálhatnák őket. Vagy legalábbis okuk lenne nem kevésnek érezni magukat, hanem túl soknak őket. Önhittnek és egoistának. Kifogásolhatónak. Másrészt egész halványan, de neki is szüksége volt szórakozásra. Csak egyvalamit nem vett számításba. Hogy mint általában hiszi, most is igaza volt, még ha kivételesen nem gondolt bele.

Talán a halandók a felvilágosulás után is megelégednek majd saját életükkel. Talán önmagukban is elég erősek, hogy megbirkózzanak a ténnyel, nekik más jutott. Talán valóban túl sok energiát fektet abba, hogy megkülönböztetően bánjon velük. Talán nem kellene. Talán mégis könnyebb lenne, ha ledöntené az őket elválasztó gátakat. Még az is lehet, hogy részben önmaga miatt képtelen erre, ahogy említette. Hogy önnön érdeke miatt nem akar még ennél is közelebb kerülni hozzájuk. Hogy fél. Tart attól, hogy ha elhagyja a halandó jelzőt, még akár barátok is lehetnek. A barátok pedig egymás lelkébe látnak.

Loki félt attól, hogy bárki az ő lelkébe lásson. Hogy bárkinek megnyíljon. Emily-nek megtette, de... nagyobb mértékben képtelen volt. Rettegett. Rettegett, hogy megmutassa azt, aki valójában volt, mert még ő sem tudta biztosan, ki az. Egyre figyelmesebb volt, egyre inkább érdekelték mások problémái. Ilyen korábban nem fordult elő. Emiatt pedig gyengének érezte magát, sebezhetőnek. Ha bárki is tudomást szerez erről, hogy ő, Loki, törődik mások érzéseivel, mennyibe telik, még valaki ellene fordítja?! Nem. Nem engedhet senkit túl közel magához, hidegnek kell maradnia. Még Emily-vel is.

Ha halvány esély is van rá, hogy megnyerjék a háborút, nem kockáztathatja gyengeségének felfedését. Még azok körében sem, akikben talán megbízhatna. Mindig is egy hideg, cinikus kívülálló volt, miért kellene ezen most változtatnia?! Miért higgyen abban, hogy ha szeret egy halandót, és aggódik annak barátaiért, abból bármi jó kisülhet?! Megegyezett velük, de az stratégia volt. Kellenek a társak, minden háborúban. De meddig mehet el e téren? Mit tegyen, ha csalfa érzelmei reménytelenül a közeledés felé csábítják. Ha enged nekik veszít vele, vagy nyer?

Nagyot sóhajtott, és közelebb húzta magához Emily-t. Arcát a lány puha hajára tette, és megcsókolta a feje tetejét.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Emily kedvesen, aggódva érte. Loki még mindig nem győzte csodálni ezért. – Olyan sok ellentmondással éltél? Mi a gond? – Mély, barna tekintetét a férfira emelte, akinek elszorult a torka. Emily érezte, hogy Loki vívódik magában, de többet nem tehetett érte. Megsimogatta a Mágus vállát.

- Nézz csak rám! – tört ki Loki, de feszültségét sikerült annyira visszafognia, hogy az már a lány kivételével senki másnak nem tűnt fel az időközben csevegésbe váltott társaságból. - Azt sem tudom, ki az anyám, vagy miféle hibrid vagyok. Nézz magunkra! Végzetesen más az életritmusunk, mégis bármit feláldoznék érted. Bármit. Értelmetlenül, és hiába! – Emily remegő tekintettel bámult rá, de ami ezután bukott ki a Mágus száján, még jobban meghökkentette. – Szeretlek, de mit érek vele?! Visszatérünk New York-ba, harcállásba rázzuk a Földet, és?! Mi lesz utána?! Mi lesz húsz év múlva?! Ha egyáltalán túléljük a háborút...

- Mit... – nyögte Emily elhűlve. – Mit... mondtál az előbb?!

- Tessék? – döbbent meg Loki. – Tudod, hogy még semmi sem biztos a Vezér ellen!

- Nem, nem. Azelőtt! – erősködött a lány.

- New York? – találgatott Loki. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, mit is mondott. Lelkének mely jól eldugott részét fedte fel önhibájából az imént Emily előtt. A lány jelentőségteljesen bámult rá, ő pedig a hirtelen jött felismeréstől kínjában beharapta az ajkait.

- Az mondtad, ...szeretsz – motyogta a lány, de inkább hatott gyenge sóhajnak. Hangja az utasteret megtöltő háttérzúgásba veszett. Könnyektől fénylő szemekkel nézett a férfira.

Lokinak egy pillanatra torkán akadt a szó. Nem így akarta. Nem most. Nem mások társaságában, még ha azok semmit sem észleltek az egészből. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán valaha el akarta-e volna mondani.

- Emily, én... – szólalt meg, elfúló hangon.

- Azt mondtad, szeretsz! – ismételte meg a lány jelentősen határozottabb, de még makacsul elcsukló hangon. Egész testében remegett. Loki két felkarjára helyezte kezeit, és bátorítóan megszorította azokat, de a lány bizonytalanságán nem változtathatott. – Komolyan gondoltad? – kérdezte reménykedve. – Vagy most is csak szórakoztál?

Loki nagy levegőt vett. Érezte, hogy nem tarthatja tovább bizonytalanságban a lányt, mert összetörik. Emily nehéz dolgokon ment keresztül, ahogy ő is, de Emily még csak fiatal lány. Nem viselne el még több csalódást és kétséget. Talán erősebb, mint gondolná, de nem kockáztathat. Vagy pont ő nem elég erős, ezért képtelen megnyílni neki. De nem tovább. A bizonytalanságnak véget kell vetni!

- Nem – felelte Loki határozottan, majd melegséget sugározva jobb tenyerével végigsimított Emily lágy arcán. – Valóban szeretlek. – A lány megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amit Loki sóhaja követett. Megremegett a lány szemében csillanó boldogság hatására. - Jobban, mint valaha hittem, hogy bárki érdekelni tud! – folytatta idegesen. - Végképp nem egy halan...

- Elég! – szólt rá Emily, és kedvesen a szájára tapasztotta kezét. Most ő érezte úgy, hogy meg kel nyugtatnia a férfit. – Bármilyen gátat is érzel magunk között, Loki, nem számít. Nem létezik! – bíztatta a megtört Mágust. – Ne agyalj annyit rajta! – utasította.

- Miért ne? – nyögte levegő után kapva Loki. Emily megsajnálta, és még odaadóbban vonta közelebb magához.

- Mert csak egyvalami számít! – Loki kíváncsian nézett le rá, mire rávágta. – Én is szeretlek, Loki. Más ne érdekeljen! – Kezével óvatosan a férfi fekete hajába túrt, és lassan megcsókolta. Egy pillanatra mindkettejüket átjárta egy utolsó remegés. Közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz.

- Félek – suttogta Loki halkan a lány fülébe. Centiméterekre lehettek egymástól, és Emily érezte a férfi hűvös leheletét a bőrén.

- Mitől félsz? – kérdezte kitartóan.

- Félek..., szeretni – emelte a lányra halványzöld tekintetét a Mágus. – Félek, hogy bántalak. És félek megnyílni.

Emily megértően, és megbocsátóan szorított meg Loki kihűlt bal kezét az ő jobbjával. Langyos érintésétől a Mágus kezdett lehiggadni, és megállapodni.

- Én nem árullak el – suttogta neki a lány ellenállhatatlanul édes hangon. – Te elárulnál engem, Loki?

- Nem.

- Akkor nem kell félned. Mert máshogy nem árthatok neked, és te máshogy nem bánthatsz meg engem.

- De árthatok neked, veszélyes velem lenned! – ellenkezett Loki.

- És ezt csak akkor mondod, amikor komolyra fordulna?

- Nem hittem, hogy eddig eljuthatunk.

- Nem félek tőled, Loki. Bízok benned. Te bízol bennem eléggé, hogy közelebbről szeress?

Loki először hezitált, majd erőt vett magán.

- Benned bízok a legjobban.

- Nem fogsz nekem ártani, és én sem neked. Ne állj ellen, mert az idő véget vethet valaminek, ami csak most kezdődne el – kérte a lány.

- Az idő... – sóhajtotta Loki. _Az az átkozott idő..._ – Szeretlek, Emily! – határozta el, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a lányt. Kétségei eloszlani látszottak, és Emily is nyugodtabb volt, mint valaha. Nyugodt, de feltüzelt. Hevesen csókolta vissza a Varázslót. Forró ajkainak sikerült meggyőznie Lokit arról, hogy ezúttal jól döntött, amikor nem zárkózott el. De mi legyen a többiekkel? Mi legyen ez után?

Ölelték egymást egy ideig, amikor Emily lágyan elmosolyodott. Majd egyre szélesebben, és végül saját ötletétől kuncogni támad kedve. Loki meglepettem nézett rá.

- Mi az? Te meg min mulatsz olyan jól? – vigyorogta.

- Rajtad – felelte a lány vidáman. – Mármint rájöttem, milyen állat, lény lenne a legmegfelelőbb neked, és ez feldobott!

- Te végig ezen gondolkodtál? – csodálkozott a férfi. – Te olyan csodálatos vagy – sóhajtotta, és újból megcsókolta a lány feje búbját, mélyen magába szívva a barna tincsek kókuszillatát.

- Nem is érdekel, mire jutottam? – Emily

- De igen! – mondta Loki, és kedvesen eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Egy főnix! Ha valóban létezik! – Emily

- Létezik, de... – Lokin látszott az értetlenkedés. – Miért pont egy főnix? Talán a tűz miatt?

- Mert a főnixek újjászületnek. Új életet nyernek a lángokból, mint a legendákban, ugye Loki? – emelte barna szemeit a lány a Varázslóra, aki lassan bólintott. – Meghalnak, lezárják a múltat, és a tűzben újjászületnek, hogy a jövőben élhessenek. Hamvaikból nyernek új erőt – mondta Emily.

Gyönyörű hangjától Lokit szinte kirázta a hideg. Ez eddig csupán fordítva fordult elő. Nem értette, hogy volt képes a lány alig több mint tíz nap alatt utat törni a lelkéhez. Mert a szavai, mintha a lelkéhez szólnának. A főnixek csodája mindig is lenyűgözte.

- De miért lenne jó nekem egy olyan madár, aki képes erre? – kérdezte a lánytól. Emily nem habozott a válasszal.

- Mert hasonlítotok. Te is ugyanezt tetted. És mert ezt kell tenned!

- Emily?

- Le kell zárnod a múltad, Loki, és talán már meg is tetted. De ehhez nem elég elfelejtened és elfogadnod. Újjá kell születned. Mert érzem, hogy valami visszahúz. Hogy hiába fogadod el, ami történt, attól még ugyanaz maradsz, aki voltál. Ugyanaz maradsz belül, de kívül is.

Loki elnémulva hallgatta a lányt. Valóban a lelkébe látott. Hisz nem ettől tartott egész idő alatt? Most pedig, hogy megtörtént, már nem félt. Nem félt, csak képtelen volt megszólalni. Megköszönni a lánynak, hogy áttöri helyette a falakat, amit maga köré húzott a csalódások okán. A falakat, amik ugyan kint tartották a fájdalmakat, de nem engedték be a törődést, és ezzel új fájdalmakat keltettek.

- Honnan tudhatod...? – nyögte végül, elgyengülő hangon. Emily kedvesen rámosolygott, és karjára csúsztatta meleg tenyerét.

- Mintha falakkal lennél körbevéve – folytatta a lány. – Megpróbálsz szeretni, törődsz velem, de hogy kerüljünk közelebb egymáshoz, ha nem engedsz beljebb. Úgy érzem, csak az előtérben állok.

- Talán, mert addig jó neked.

- Nem. Te attól tartasz, hogy egy temető előterében, de szerintem inkább egy gyönyörű kertében. Talán olyan régóta csinálod, hogy már nem hiszel a virágokban, de én igen. Ne félts tovább magadtól, Loki. Ne félj attól, hogy ha hibákat fedezek fel, elfordulok tőled. – A fekete hajú nehézkesen sóhajtott, de a lány megszorította a karját. – Ugyan! Hisz, amikor megismertelek, szinte csak rossz vonásaid voltak. Loki, te azt hiszed, a falakkal megvédesz a benned lakozó veszélytől, de talán pont az értékeidet rejted el.

- Talán...

- Talán félsz megmutatni őket. Talán nem hiszel bennük, és egyszerre gyengeségnek tartod őket, de...

- Elég, fejezd be! – nyögte a Mágus. – Miért látsz belém?!

- Mert engeded! – felelte a lány megértően, nyugodtan. – Mert a szemed megmutatja, mit érzel. Hogy valójában azt szeretnéd, ha felfedeznének.

- Nem szeretném – hazudta Loki makacsul.

- Csak szeretnéd meggyőzni magad, hogy így van. De nem. Valójában vágysz rá, hogy megismerjenek.

- Meglehet. De ha gyengeséget mutatok, az akár a háború hátrányául szolgálhat. Ennek tudatában inkább azt kívánom, hogy valóban egy temető éljen bennem...

- Nem... – ellenkezett a lány, és végigvonta kezét a férfi karján. – Nem! – mondta, és szilaj arcára helyezte azt. – Bármilyen is vagy belülről, sötét és színes egyszerre, nem vesztíhetsz vele, ha megmutatod. Csak azzal, ha elzárod magad a fénytől, azzal mindent elveszthetsz.

- Emily, ez nem ilyen egyszerű...

- De igen. Választhatsz! Jég, vagy tűz? A jég szülötteként jöttél a világra, mégis értesz a tűzhöz. Belegondoltál már, hogy ennek valami jelentősége is van?

- Hogy anyám nem jötun volt. Ez inkább a kitagadásom oka... – rázta a fejét a Mágus.

- Nem! Ez azt jelenti, hogy van választásod. Nem muszáj hideg, érzéketlen lénynek lenned. Nem kell elzárnod az érzelmeidet. A szigeten... – gondolt vissza Emily, - valami elkezdődött. Beengedtél. Csodákat műveltél a tűzzel, mindenkit lenyűgöztél. Miért nem engeded akkor be a tüzet a lelkedbe is, és engedsz be engem? Minden társunkat, akik új esélyt adtak neked. Ők mind szeretnének megismerni.

- Azért mert..., őket védem ezzel – magyarázkodott Loki.

- Őket, vagy magadat?! – kérdezett rá a lány. Loki válaszra nyitotta a száját, de Emily beléfojtotta a szót. – Mert szerintem ezzel senkit sem védsz igazán. Magadat olyasvalamitől zárod el, amiről nem is sejted, hogy mennyit segítene. A bizalom sehogy sem működik, ha nem bízol meg bennük, és ha nem hagyod, hogy megbízzanak benned. Ehhez pedig őszintének kell lenned.

- Talán nincs értelme, hogy megbízzanak bennem!

- És újra! Kit akarsz ezzel védeni?! Azt hiszed, ha kiderülne, hogy valójában törődsz másokkal, vagy hogy a múltban százakat öltél meg, az rontana bármit is?! Minden, ami közelebb visz az igazi valódhoz, az összeköt. Ez a csapat ilyen emberekből áll.

- Nem érted, Emily – sóhajtotta a Mágus. – Én képtelen vagyok erre.

- Csak időre van szükséged, és belátod – felelte a lány. Megértően, és legkevésbé sem kioktatóan, ami Lokit még közelebb sodorta a megtöréshez. Falait már így is csak megrögzött érzelemellenessége tartotta össze úgy, ahogy. Már koránt sem működtek tökéletesen, és a lány most a romjaiktól is megszabadulna. Nem tudta, késze áll-e rá. De Emily tudta, helyette is. – Nem kell lerombolnod a falakat, ha az fáj neked – simogatta az arcát. – Égesd le őket, mint a főnix korábbi élete határait. Égesd fel a gátakat, s égesd földig a falakat, hogy, ami odabent van, az végre felszínre kerülhessen. Ne romokat hagyj, hanem hamut, ami emlékeztető helyett új célt ad.

- Nem is tudod, hogy mennyire szeretném... – nézett mélyen a szeretett lány szemeibe Loki. – De nem tudom, túlélném-e. Talán, ha megváltoznék, az már nem én lennék...

- Nálad jobban senki sem tudja, hogy ki vagy. És nemrég azt mondtad, már rég elvesztetted önmagad. Hát most szerezd vissza! Szüless újjá, hogy végre önmagad lehess, és ne kellejen burok mögé bújnod! Én láttam a lelked Loki, beengedtél még a szigeten, emlékszel? – mosolyogott a férfira, akinek akkor leesett.

Az a játszadozás az aurával. Emily még annál is többet érzett, mint sejtette.

- Ki vagy te?! A megváltásom? – rázta a fejét értetlenül, és megragadta a lány arcán pihenő kezét.

- Akkor te az enyém – kötötte ki a lány. – Megváltoztam, mióta veled vagyok. Felnőttem. Már úgy érzem, az lehetek, aki mindig is lenni akartam. Aki legbelül voltam, de csak most érett meg bennem az erő, hogy meglássam, mindeddig önmagam ellen cselekedtem. És azt is látom, hogy te elnyomod azt, aki vagy. Én hisztizem, rosszul fejeztem ki magam, te viszont sehogy sem teszed. Csak várod, hogy rád találjanak.

- Ezt tenném?

- Te megtaláltál engem, és én téged. Most mutasd meg mindenkinek, hogy ki is az a Loki, aki egyszerre két király fia, Kilenc Világ legerősebb mágusa...

- Azért ne túlozzunk...

- És aki képes törődni másokkal! Nekem megmutattad, mutasd meg másoknak is, hogy érdemes téged szeretni. Thor még azok után is hisz benned, hogy kiderült, nem vagy áz. Coulson pedig tudom, hogy már az elején meglátta benned a lehetőséget.

- Valóban - ismerte el Loki. – Mindig is korrekt volt az irányomban.

- Csak korrekt?! Ne játszadozz tovább, Loki! Midgard megbocsátott, már a társunk vagy. Itt az esély, hányszor kell még hallanod, hogy felfogd végre? Ha szeretnél újjá születni, itt az idő! Ne habozz!

- Ha megteszem... - kezdte a férfi bizonytalanul. – Elhozhatok egy valódi főnixet Muspellsheim-ból, és meg is tarthatom?

- Ahogy szeretnéd – sóhajtotta a lány. Nem adta meg Lokinak a könnyebbséget, hogy nemet mond.

- Lehet, hogy sokáig fog tartani – figyelmeztette a lányt.

- Tudod, hogy szokták mondani. A lassú tűz nagyobbra nő, és erősebb is.

Loki nagy levegőt vett.

- Köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy megértesz.

- Nekem legalább ugyanannyit jelent, hogy megérthetlek – sóhajtotta a lány. Mélyen egymásra néztek, majd arcuk ellágyult. – Kész csoda, hogy senki nem hallotta, miről beszélünk...

- Ha jól veszem ki, Antony épp valami céges anekdotát mesél – vigyorogta Loki.

- Igen, az elnöki fogadás és lángoló banánkoktél történetét... – hallgatott bele a lány is.

- Hogy... micsodát?! – értetlenkedett Loki. Ekkor ért véget a történet, és rajtuk kívül mindenki, még Fury is nevetni kezdett.

- ...És az államtitkár... magára borította ...a kigyulladt banánlevet... – fejezte be Tony, röhögéstől fulladozva.

- Majd egyszer kérd meg, hogy mesélj el neked is. Az elejétől viccesebb – ajánlotta Emily.

- Ha majd eljutok odáig, hogy megkérjem bármire is – válaszolta Loki megfontolt hangon. Végül mégis hálásan tapasztotta ajkait a lány friss szájára.

...


	14. Az első összecsapás

**...**

**Az első összecsapás**

Los Angeles, Kaliforniai Egyetem, kora délelőtt.

Két ötvenen túljutott professzor sétált végig a biokémiai labort számítógépes központtal összekötő, tágas és világos folyosón. Egyiküknek őszbe forduló, barna haja volt és körszakálla. Térdig érő fehér köpenyt viselt. A másik már levette azt, kockás ingben és farmerben baktatott. Szőkés haja és kék szeme nyúzottnak tűnt.

- Hé, Ed! – szólt oda a köpenyesnek. – Még be kell ugranom a számítógépekhez, utána ehetünk. Egyik hallgatóm szólt, hogy valami gond van a csatlakozással.

- Miért nem javítja meg ő? Végül is ezt tanítod nekik a karon.

- Amiért te vezeted a rákkutatási projektet, és nem a hallgatóid.

- Fair, fair. Akkor várlak a büfénél, Pete.

- Viszlát, barátom!

- Viszlát...

Épp elválni készültek, de nem jutottak tovább néhány lépésnél. A három emelet magasan húzódó folyosó ablaki betörtek, szilánkok szálltak mindenfelé. Négy terepmintás kezeslábasba és golyóálló mellénybe öltözött, testes férfi ugrott be rajtuk és fegyvert szegeztek rájuk. A Centipede Extremis-szel kezelt katonái nem ismertek kegyelmet.

Az öreg barátok nem értették, mégis hogy jutottak ilyen magasra. Ez fizikai képtelenség. Mindenesetre lassan felemelték a kezeiket. Támadóik kivételesen erősnek tűntek. Mintha az egyiknek egy pillanatra fellángolt volna a szeme, izzás futott volna végig az arcán. A két tudós még sosem látott ilyet.

- Gyerünk, mozgás! – parancsolta az egyik katona.

- Mégis mit akarnak tőlünk? – dadogta Peter.

- Az nem számít! Most velünk jönnek! – A férfi fegyverével a lépcsőház felé lökte a szőke tudóst. Akkor tűnt fel a barátoknak, hogy rajtuk kívül kihalt a folyosó, s mintha lentről, az aulából kiáltások hangjai szűrődnének fel. Az ellenségeik jól időzítettek, és valószínűleg megszállták az aulát.

- Ha pénzre vágynak, nem kell elrabolniuk! – győzködte őket Edward, s megpróbált minél jobban járásproblémát színlelni.

- Valami többet ér a pénznél! – morogta a támadók főnöke. – MOZOGJANAK! Dolgunk van!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Valahol Kalifornia és Nevada határán, a földrész legforróbb és legszárazabb sivataga felett...

- Ha most lenézel, láthatod a Death Valley-nek nevezett tájat – mondta Coulson Emily-nek. – Egyszer említetted, hogy bár négyszer is megfordultál Kaliforniában, még sosem jártál erre.

A lány lenézett az ablakon. Alattuk végtelen hosszan halvány vörös beütésű, száraz füves sivatag, kiemelkedő sziklák és szúrós földközeli növényzet. Sóhajtott és a mellé furakodott Ügynökre emelte tekintetét.

- Itt valóban csak meghalni érdemes – jelentette ki.

- Egyszer elviszlek Dallas-ba, Chicago-ba és Salt Lake City-be is! – határozta el Phil. – Mi értelme az Államokban élned, ha a nevezetességeket nem láthatod?

- Te vagy a világ legjobb főnöke – nevette a lány. Majd Nick felé fordult, jelezve, hogy őrá is értette. – De egész sokat voltam NYC-ben, jártam LA-ben is, veletek pedig Las Vegas-ban, a Grand Canyon-ban, Denverben, Mexikóban... Szóval láttam azért valamit. Viszont a Yellowstone Nemzeti Parkba majd elvihetnél!

- Ott még én sem voltam! – jelentette ki Steve. Kék szemeiben lelkes fény csillant. – Tartsunk ott egy csapatépítő tréninget!

- Csapatépítés...? – húzta el a száját Tony.

- Ezt nagyszerű ötlet – adott igazat Coulson.

- Úgy érzem, az elkövetkezendőkben amúgy is kevés időt foguk együtt tölteni – állapította meg Emily, szomorúan Phil-re pillantva.

- Ez elképzelhető – értett egyet az Ügynök. – De mint ígértem, szakítunk rá majd időt. S egy ideig még az én beosztottam maradsz.

- Három hónap múlva jár le a szerződésünk – jelentette ki Natasha. – Utána el kell döntenünk, hogyan tovább.

- Hogy működni fog-e egyszerre a SHIELD-nek és a Bosszúállóknak is dolgozni? – kérdezte Clint. – Kiderül...

- Egyelőre a Bosszúállók még a SHIELD különleges osztaga, szóval a kérdés irreleváns – szólt közbe Fury.

- Ti csak vitázzatok, halandók – dörrent Thor mély hangja, - de én éhen halok. Nem állhatnánk meg valahol kajálni?

- Kaja?! A végén még annyi midgardi szót szedsz össze, hogy ha hazamész, Anyánk sem ismer rád! – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Nem számít, éhen halok! – puffogott a harcos.

- Ami azt illeti, én is – támogatta a szőkét Emily.

- Én is! – szállt be Clint.

- Ja, együnk! – határozta el Tony.

- Nos, egy vacsora nekem sem ártana – tette hozzá Natasha.

- Itt már délelőtt van – tudálékoskodott Stark. A nő rágrimaszolt.

- Ha már mindenki nyafog, bevallom, én sem ettem az elmúlt kilenc órában – mondta Steve.

- Phil, Nick? Megállhatunk enni? – kérdezte Emily. Udvariasan, ezért a két férfi még a stílust sem kifogásolhatta.

- Most mondja meg, Coulson! – fordult emberéhez fáradt hangon Fury. – Egy csapat óvodást fuvarozok?

- Javaslom, forduljunk vissza LA-be – válaszolta Coulson.

- LA-be?! – hüledezett Fury. – Én inkább egy gyorsétteremre gondoltam. Nemsokára elérünk egy kisvárost. Nincs időnk nézelődni...!

- Ahogy enni sincs! – lepte meg Coulson a válasszal. Hangja sokkal inkább volt szigorú és határozott. – Nem holmi étterem miatt értettem!

- Kifejtené? – Fury

- Talán vegye vissza a fejhallgatóját, uram. – Phil

- _Minden egységnek!_ – hallatszódott a SHIELD-es rádióvonalon, miután az Igazgató is visszahelyezte fejére a szerkezetet. – _Nyolc fegyveres terrorista támadta meg a Kaliforniai Egyetemet. Centipede támadásról lehet szó. Kirámolják a laborokat, és túszul ejtettek két professzort..._

- Még jó, hogy valaki sosem veszi le az adó-vevőt – nézett Fury elismerően Coulsonra. – Itt Fury Igazgató – szólt bele a vonalba. – Vettük! Úton vagyunk a Bosszúállókkal!

- _A Bosszúállók? Talán még sikerülhet semlegesíteni a támadókat. Nagyon erősek, Extremis-re gyanakszunk..._

- A túszok? – kérdezte Fury.

- _Edward Bucharova biokémia, és Peter Milles elektronikai professzorok. Feltételezéseink szerint valamire kényszerítik őket a laborban._

- Értettem. Fél óra, és ott vagyunk! Vége – fejezte be az Igazgató.

- Elnézést, hova tartunk?! – kérdezte Tony.

- Uram, mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Steve is.

- Újabb Centipede támadás, a Kaliforniai Egyetemen. Túszul ejtettek két tudóst. – Fury

- És gondolom, nekünk kell megoldanunk – állapította meg Emily.

- Azok a katonák emberfeletti erővel rendelkeznek – figyelmeztette őket Fury. – És a közelben civilek lehetnek. Óvatosnak kell lennünk.

- Extremis? – Steve

- Igen – sóhajtotta Coulson. – Erősek és élő robbanószerkezetként is funkcionálnak. Ha nagy stressz éri őket...

- Bumm! Felrobbannak! – jelentette ki Tony. – Nemrég utánanéztem kicsit a dolognak. Brutál!

- Inkább szörnyű – javította ki Bruce. – És gondolom, még nincs ellenszer...

- Jól gondolja – válaszolta Fury komoly hangon. – Ezért kellenek maguk. Számíthatok...?

- Persze! – vágta rá Clint

- Természetesen – tette hozzá Natasha.

- Segítünk, Nick – mosolyogta Emily. – Már úgy is hiányoltam a harcot.

Phil ekkor megragadta a karját, és jelentőségteljesen a szemébe nézett.

- Nagyon fontos, hogy ezúttal ne ragadtasd el magad! Ha egy alany felrobban, hatalmas pusztítást végez...

Emily bólintott, ami annyit jelentett, hogy bízhatnak benne.

- Páncél nélkül legfeljebb az intelligenciámmal járulhatok hozzá – felelte Tony.

- Remek. Mert szükségünk lesz egy tervre – jelentette ki a Kapitány. – Thor, Loki! Számíthatunk a közbenjárásotokra?

- Az első küldetés? – mosolyogta Thor. Nem értették, mit mosolyog annyit ezen a komoly helyzeten, de bólintottak. – Szívesen.

- Felrobbanó halandók? – így Loki, vigyorogva. – Már alig várom!

- A célunk az lenne, hogy hatástalanítsuk őket robbanás nélkül! – emlékeztette Phil.

- Majd azon leszek – vigyorogta tovább a Mágus.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtotta Fury gúnyosan, majd előreszólt a pilótának. – Irány LA, Egyetemi kampusz!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Az egyetem közeli kiürített utcában...

- ... Hill ügynök már a helyszínen várakozik. Barton, Romanoff! Maguké a tető! Fedezzenek minket! – adta ki a parancsot Fury. A két ügynök bólintott. Az Igazgató ezután a Villámistenre nézett. – Thor felviszi magukat.

A szőke harcos beleegyezően biccentett feléjük. Natasha a tokokba vágta két megtöltött pisztolyát, Clint pedig a hátára rögzítette az íját, a halálosan erős és hegyes nyilakkal teletömött tegez mellé. Thor megforgatta a Mjölnir-t, szabad kezével a vörös nőt karolta át, és hagyta, hogy az Íjász is belekapaszkodjon. Elszálltak a kétsaroknyira lévő egyetem teteje felé.

- Valószínűleg vannak más, nem szuperkatonáik is a helyszínen – folytatta Fury. – Barton és Romanoff fedeznek minket, Thor készenlétben áll, de talán nem lesz elég. Tudomásom szerint négy szuperkatona civileket ejtett fogságba az aulában...

- Nyilvánvalóan figyelemelterelés, hogy addig se foglalkozzunk a laborokkal – következtette Stark.

- Ez igaz, de nem hagyhatjuk cserben a civileket! – jelentette ki Steve.

- Jól beszél! – kiáltotta Coulson. A helyszínre elsőnek kiért SHIELD csapatnál volt megbeszélésen, sietve érkezett vissza. – A Centipede kiadta követeléseit. A Tesseract-tal kapcsolatos összes titkosított információt követelik... – lihegte idegesen.

- Mivel zsarolnak? – kérdezte Fury feszülten.

- Minden negyedórában meghal egy túszul ejtett hallgató – mondta az Ügynök zaklatottan.

- És amíg mi velük foglalkozunk, addig az a másik csapat valami nagy csúnyaságot művelhet a biokémia laborban – tette hozzá Bruce.

- Doktor, miért olyan biztos, hogy abban a laborban vannak? – érdeklődött Fury. Bruce Tonyra nézett, aki a tablet-jén pötyögött valamit már jó ideje. A körszakállas férfi ekkor nekik is megmutatta a képernyőt. Azon egy háromdimenziós alaprajz látszott, rajta nyolc vörösen izzó ponttal.

- Az ellenszeren még dolgozunk, de Javris már képes több kilométeres körzetben érzékelni a szérummal fertőzöttek által kibocsátott hő jeleket – magyarázta a Zseni. – Ez itt az aula – mutatott egy szektorra. – Négyen vannak, plusz lehetséges fegyveres erősítés, még húsz főre tippelnék a biztonsági kamerák felvételei alapján. – A biztonsági felvételek a képernyő szélén jelentek meg. – További két alany a biokémia laborban, itt – mutatott egy pontra, - és kettő őrt áll annak bejáratánál.

- Jártam itt a biokémia laborban – magyarázta Banner. – Csak egy bejárata van, és nincsenek ablakok, csak szellőzőrendszer, de az húsz centi átmérőjű. Csak egy ajtón keresztül lehet be- és kijutni.

- A labor kameráit hatástalanították. Az aulát is az egyetlen rejtett kamerán keresztül láthatjuk – folytatta Tony.

- Plusz emberekkel kell számolnunk a labort az aulával összekötő folyosó-rendszerben, lépcsőházakban, laborban és a tetőn – tette hozzá Fury. - Utóbbiakat azonban felküldött embereink elintézik.

- Szóval behatolunk? – kérdezett rá Emily. Loki végig csak csendben állt mellette, és figyelt. Valahogy ezt a midgardi szituációt sokkal összetettebbnek és izgalmasabbnak érezte, mint bármelyik taktikájukat korábbi csatáik során. Izgalmasnak, de nem veszélyesnek. Hagyta a halandóknak, hogy ügyködjenek.

- A kommunikációs szakembereink nagyméretű hamis információt kezdtek feltölteni a megadott webcímre – magyarázta Coulson. – Úgy tippeljük, tíz perc, még a Centipede tudósai felismerik a téves adatokat. Addig be kell jutnunk az aulába, és megakadályozni akár egy ártatlan halálát is!

- Csak úgy besétálunk, vagy van valami extrább terv is? – somolyogta Loki. Nem bírta tovább szó nélkül.

- Nos, maga talán golyóálló, de mi nem vagyunk azok – emlékeztette Fury. – Körülbelül ötven fegyveres őr védi a bejáratokat.

- Besétáljak egyedül? – ajánlotta a Mágus könnyedén. Szavai leereszkedőnek hatottak, amiért meg is kapta a rosszalló pillantásokat.

- Nem kelthetünk feltűnést! – ellenezte az Igazgató. – Ha egyikük is rádión értesíti a bent lévőket, több túsz is meghal.

- Stark, a rádióvonalak? – fordult a Tudós felé Coulson.

- Rajta vagyok... – motyogta a férfi, nagyban ügyködve a tableten. – Sikeresen feltörtem az egyik szövetségi műhold rendszerét... – Nick alig érezhetően, de nyugtalanul szívta magába a levegőt. – Feltöltök rá egy programot, aminek hatására harminc másodpercre egy kibocsátott jel összezavar minden rádiófrekvenciát... Hosszabb jel kierőszakolása sajnos lehetetlen egy tabletről...

- Semmi gond – felelte Coulson, visszafogva indulatait. – Ez több, mint amire a mi embereink képesek. – Tony önelégülten hümmögés adott ki. – Mennyi idő, még elindul?

- Hét perc – felelte a Zseni. – Addig, ha javasolhatom, a kommandósaik jussanak elég közel, hogy a jel hatása alatt kiüssék az őröket.

- Pontosan ezt fogjuk tenni – döntötte el Fury. – Banner, maga inkább maradjon itt. Ha Stark-nak esetleg segítségre lenne...

- Semmi gond, értem a célzást – legyintett Bruce, megőrizve önuralmát. – Készenlétbe helyezem az elsősegélydobozt, ha esetleg szükséges lenne – ajánlotta, és már el is indult a nem messze parkoló helikopterük felé.

- Na és most? – kérdezte Loki unottan. – Megbújunk az árnyékban, amíg Antony készen nem lesz?

Fury homlokon csapta magát és lassan, visszafogottan végigvonta tenyerét az arcán. Loki elégedetlensége a stratégia színességére vonatkozólag hiányzott most neki a legkevésbé.

- Felveszem a kapcsolatot a központtal – jelentette ki. – A kommandósok kapitányával leszek. – Az Ügynök kezébe nyomott egy kézi rádiót. – Coulson, maga irányít!

Fury lelépett, Phil pedig felelősségteljesen átvette az adó-vevőt. Steve bólintott felé, jelezve, hogy a helyzetnek megfelelően elismeri irányítóként az Ügynököt.

- Rendben. Az épületnek hét bejárata van – kezdte Phil. – Négyre elegendő emberünk van. Már útközben odaküldtem őket. Csak az utasításra várnak, hogy behatoljanak, és semlegesítsék az őröket. Figyelem, itt Coulson! – szólt bele a rádióba. – Kevesebb, mint öt perc múlva zavar lesz észlelhető a rádiófrekvencián. Akkor támadjanak!

_- Itt a hármas bejárat, értettük!_

_- Ötös, értettük!_

_- Négyes számú bejárat, rendben!_

_- Hatos, értettük!_ – válaszolták a szakaszok vezetői.

_-_ És mi? – kérdezte Emily.

_-_ A hetes bejárat a szemközti oldalon van. Raktárbejáró konténereket szállító teherautóknak. Nincsenek kamerák, és nem átlátható. Kapitány – fordult Steve-hez az Ügynök. – Ha odamegy, még a jel előtt végezhet az őrök nagy részével. De a társaik nem vehetik észre.

_-_ Értem. Diszkrét leszek – bólintott Steve. – Merre van pontosan?

Tony felé emelte a képernyőt.

- Itt vagyunk most..., és itt van a hetes bejárat – húzott egy vonalat az ujjával az alaprajzon a Zseni. – Haladjon a bokrok mögött, majd a fal mentén. Ha javasolhatom, először ott üsse ki az őröket.

- Kösz – felelte Steve. – Indulok! – Azzal ellenőrizte az egyetlen fegyvert derekán, és már futott is. Persze pisztolyra nem is volt igazán szüksége. Szeretett rögtönözni, és a puszta keze legtöbbször elégnek bizonyult. Most nem kell más szuperkatonákkal szembenéznie. Még nem. Elérte a nyílt terepet. Lehajolt a sövény mellett, és úgy haladt tovább.

- Barton, Romanoff? – kérdezte Coulson. – Hogy áll a tető?

Némi recsegés hallatszott a vonalból, majd íjhúr gyors pendülései. Tompa ütések, súrlódás...

- _Egy... pillanat..._ – hallották Natashát.

- _...Tető tiszta!_ – jelentette ki Barton. – _Nincs több őrszem. Indulhattok, fedezünk!_

- Kiváló! – felelte Coulson. – Én vállalom a kettes bejáratot. Az a személyzeti bejáró, harminc méterre a főbejárattól.

- Biztos elbánsz vele egyedül? – aggodalmaskodott Emily.

- Egyszemélyes ajtó, nem őrizhetik sokan – magyarázta az Ügynök. – Öt főre tippelek, kettő távolabb. Kiütöm őket a jel előtt, marad három. – A lány beleegyezően bólintott. Coulson ekkor határozottan rá és Lokira nézett. – Tiétek az aula. A főbejárat...

- Tudom, merre van! – vágott a szavába Emily. – Jártam már itt.

- Valószínűleg húszan is őrizhetik. De egyiküknek sem lehet ideje értesíteni a társaikat. Szinte egyszerre kell végeznetek velük. Esetleg, ha vannak, akik messzebb állnak... - Phil

- Azt hiszem, értjük – türelmetlenkedett most Loki, hiú magabiztossággal hangjában. – Elintézzük!

- Biztos vagy benne! Ide most nem elég egy látványos varázslat – oktatta ki az Ügynök. - Sőt, tilos. Messzebbről is figyelhetik az épületet, és ha meglátnak...

- Diszkréció a második nevem – bizonygatta Loki. – Miattam csak ne aggódj, nem csak futótűzzel tudok embert ölni...

- Mi?! – rémült meg Bruce.

- Mi az, hogy mi?! – rázta a fejét Loki.

- Nem kell megölnünk az őröket, csak hatástalanítani! – magyarázta kedvesének Emily.

- Nem mészárlást tervezünk, ezt te is beláthatod – fordult a Mágushoz a főnök. – Törekedjünk a tiszta munkára! - Loki megforgatta a szemeit. Ezt inkább már túl körülményesnek érezte, de nem ellenkezett. – Ám ha nincs más megoldás...

- Elintézzük, Phil – nyugtatta főnökét Emily. Az Ügynök titokban remegett, így kedvesen megérintette a vállát, és hű emberéhez híven a szemébe nézett.

- Azt remélem is! – sóhajtotta Phil feszülten. – Ha csak egyikünk is hibázik...

- Nem fogunk! – Emily

- Induljunk! – Phil

Ekkor siető lépteket hallottak. Bruce rohant feléjük, két nagy piros táskával a kezében.

- Várjatok! – kiáltotta a Doktor.

- Bruce, menniük kell, ha még a jel előtt akarják megritkítani az őrséget. Ami ajánlatos, mivel rengetegen vannak, és ha már megláttak, nem hagyhatnak időt nekik, hogy... – figyelmeztette barátját Stark.

- Pont ezért... mondom... – lihegte a Doktor, és a táskákban kezdett kotorászni.

- Mit tervezel? – kérdezte tőle Phil. Szegény már parázson járt. – Stark, mennyi idő van még?

- Öt perc... – Tony

- Bruce! – sürgette Emily is. Loki meg csak mosolygott idegbajukon. Emily a gyomrába vágta a könyökét. – Te meg csak ne mulass olyan jól.

- Oké-oké! – emelte játékosan maga elé kezeit a Herceg.

- Ez nem vicc, hanem komoly helyzet. Túszok vannak odabent! – rótta meg az Ügynök is a Varázslót. Loki beszívta a levegőt és visszafogta magát ezután.

- Valóban nem vicc – értett egyet Bruce, és felegyenesedett. Kezeiben több, lapos, szürke dobozt tartott. Azokat sorban Phil, Loki és Emily kezébe adta, kettőt-kettőt. Nála egy maradt. Jutalma kérdő pillantások sorozata lett.

- Azt mondtátok, figyelemfelkeltés nélkül kell kiütnötök az őröket – állt elő a magyarázattal a Doktor. Kinyitotta a kis dobozt. Abban kettő, félig valami halványsárgás-zöldes anyaggal megtöltött injekciós tű volt. Társai, főleg Loki érdeklődve figyelték.

- Mi van ezekben? – kérdezte Phil, de már kezdte érteni.

- Egy igen erős nyugtató. Egy ilyen adag hosszú órákra kiüthet bárkit. Vigyázzatok, nehogy a végén még ellenetek fordítsák! – intette őket Bruce.

- Gyorsak leszünk – bólintott Coulson. – Ez még jól jöhet, köszönjük! – Eltette a két dobozt. Banner a nála lévőt is átnyújtotta neki. Úgy vélte, az a két varázslóhoz képes Phil-nek válik majd leginkább hasznára.

- Legjobb, ha megpróbáljátok a nyakuk oldalába adni – javasolta a Doktor. – Úgy gyorsabban hat. Sok sikert.

- Rendben! – bólintott Phil, majd társaira nézett. – Induljunk! Stark?

- Négy perc... – Tony

- Gyerünk! – Phil

Zsebre vágták a dobozokat, és elrohantak a főbejárat irányába. Mikor kiértek volna a nyílt térre, kerülő utat kerestek, és a falmentén haladtak. Lokinak olyan jól ment a lopakodás, amire Emily és Phil nem is számított.

...

Tony és Bruce elnéztek utánuk...

- Na, jól kimaradunk a buliból – jegyezte meg Tony, fel-feltekintve a tabletjéből.

- Nem hiányzik a stressz – vont vállat Bruce.

- Tiszta menő voltál az imént! Mint azokban az akciófilmekben, ahol tűkkel kábítják el az elrabolni szánt szerencsétleneket – jegyezte meg Tony. – Van előnye, ha orvosi engedéllyel rendelkezel...

- Kösz – felelte Bruce, halványan mosolyogva. – De azért ne hangoztasd, hogy a haverod mire pazarolja a nyugtatót...

- Én, soha! – fogadkozott Tony. Nagyot sóhajtott, és idegesen elkezdett körbe-körbe járkálni, szinte kínozva azt a szegény szerkentyűt a kezében. – Gyerünk, már, Houston! Mi lesz?! – bosszankodott.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Bruce.

- Lefagyott a műhold!

- Próbáltad már újraindítani?

- Próbálom... – nyögte a Zseni. – Belépési kódot kér...

- Akkor írd felül a rendszert! – tanácsolta tudóstársa.

- Javris túlterhelt... Talán még egy percre lesz szükségem... – sóhajtotta Tony. Egyik kezével remegve a hajába túrt. Ide-oda lépegetett. – Ha egy túsz is miattam hal meg, akkor és esküszöm, hogy... – sziszegte.

- Higgadj le, és folytasd! – javasolta Bruce. Ám látta, hogy barátján egyre inkább úrrá lesz a pánik. Míg Tony-n ezúttal is erőt vett a Chituri okozta poszttraumás stressz, Banner kikapta a kezéből a tabletet, és ő maga kezdett pötyögni rajta. – Tony, csigavér! – nyugtatta fújtató társát, miközben megpróbálta felülírni a műhold operációs rendszerét.

- Mit... mit csinálsz? – lihegte Tony mellkasára szorított kézzel.

- Feltöröm a kódot egy kerülő úton – válaszolta Bruce. Alig egy perc alatt sikerült is. De a programot már Tony-nak kellett feltöltenie, hisz ő hozta létre. – Tessék – nyújtotta vissza a kütyüt. – Most te jössz!

Tony megragadta a tabletet, de remegett a keze. Nagyokat lélegzett.

- Én...jövök...

- Hé, jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott Bruce, és barátja szemébe nézett. – Csak töltsd fel a programot és elintézted! Megint pánikolsz? – kérdezte megértően.

- Én..., dehogy! – hazudta Tony, elég átlátszóan. – Már nem!

Bruce remegő karjára helyezte az övét.

- Adjak egy nyugtatót? – ajánlotta segítőkészen. Mondani sem kell, hogy egy nagy nyelés után Tony megemberelte magát, és abbahagyta a lihegést.

- Nem, kösz! – rázta meg magát a Milliárdos. – Már jól vagyok! – El is kezdte megvalósítani a jelet, aminek elindítására már csupán két perce maradt..., vagy még annyi se. – Kösz, Bruce... – motyogta belefeledkezve a dolgába.

- Hogy ez miért jön be jobban, mint a nyugtató maga? – kérdezte magától Banner, s kis időre felnézett az égre. Tony barátja enyhén szólva problémás. Ezekkel a random pánikrohamokkal meg tenni kellene valamit, ha végre eljutnak odáig, hogy lesz rá idejük.

- Készen vagyok! – kiáltotta Tony elégedetten. – Negyvenöt másodperc, és létrejön a jel...

- Remek! – dícsérte Bruce. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Hé, ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy benyugtatóznál?! – kérdezett rá Stark, eléggé dühbe jőve.

- Ha így folytatod... – válaszolta a Doktor a legnagyobb nyugalommal.

- Keresek vizet! - döntötte el a Zseni, és dacosan otthagyta barátját. Bruce fejcsóválva vette kezébe az otthagyott tabletet, és kezdte kinyírni az Egyetem biztonsági rendszerét egy másik műhold megszállásával, hogy a bejutó társai ne ütközzenek bezárt ajtókba. Phil és Steve végül is nem tudnak varázsolni, és ha egy-egy ajtó olyan masszív... inkább megkönnyíti a dolgukat.

...

Emily, Phil és Loki tovább osontak. A bejárathoz közeli, bokros sövény alatt húzták meg magukat. Phil adott nekik még néhány kezdő instrukciót. Megállapította, melyik helyzetben álló őrökhöz lesz a legkönnyebb odalopakodni, és hatástalanítani. Alig több mint egy percük volt a jelig. Ha viszont korábban felfedik magukat, minddel egyszerre kell végezniük. Úgy döntöttek, ideje szétválni.

- ...És ne feledjétek – mondta Phil. - Odabent is rengetegen lehetnek. Mentsétek a túszokat, csak utána induljatok a labornak. Miután persze túljuttok a katonákon. Lehetőleg addigra én és Steve is odaérünk! Sok sikert!

- Neked is! – felelte Emily. Ő és Loki bólintottak az eltávolodó férfi felé. – Remélem sikerül – fordult a mellette lapító Mágus felé.

- Ugyan, ez gyerekjáték! – suttogta vissza Loki. Kinyitotta az egyik dobozt, kivette a két fecskendőd, majd levette a végükről a védő műanyagsüveget. Pár pillanatig csak méregette a tűket a kezében. – Szóval ez a midgardiak varázsfegyvere?

- Inkább becstelen, de csendes fegyvernek mondanám – felelte a lány. Ő ki kivette a két injekciót egyik dobozából.

- Úgy látom, te nem szívesen használod ezt – állapította meg Loki a lány távolságtartó arckifejezéséről.

- A SHIELD emberei többször is megpróbáltak e módon elkábítani, mikor még menekültem előlük. Meg egy másik szervezet is...

- És sikerült nekik?

- Nem. De nem sokon múlt... És nem szeretem a tűket – tette hozzá a lány fintorogva.

- Ha ellened használják! – mutatott rá Loki. – Én sem szeretem a tőrt...más kezében. De az enyémben... – vigyorgott egyet, mire Emily-nek is sikerült mosolyt erőltetnie az arcára. – Ami a te kezedben van, az a te fegyvered! Használd! – tanácsolta.

- Igazad van. Rendben... – vett erőt magán a lány. - Tiéd a kettő itt, enyém a túloldal. Ahogy megbeszéltük.

- Várj? Miért te mész át? Jobban rejtőzködöm, mint te – bizonygatta a Mágus.

- Meglátjuk – vágta rá Emily, és már fel is szaladt egy közeli fára. Megragadott egy ágat, amibe megkapaszkodott, és fellendült a lombkoronába. A két tű végig a kezében volt, de nem hátráltatta. Megpróbált a lehető legnagyobb csendben átugrani egy közeli fára, amivel ennek lombja összeért, így nem látták meg az őrök.

Nem túl erős, közepes méretű díszfák voltak, de Natasha megtanította neki, hogy mozogjon úgy, mint egy vadmacska, így ez nem okozott gondot. Loki elismerően figyelte. Talán ez a majmosdi valóban inkább Emily asztala. Ez a vékonyka fa alatta biztosan leszakadna. A lány ekkor már lejjebb ereszkedett a másik fán, egyenesen két távolabb állomásozó őr felé. Egy méterre lehetett a fejük felett, az ágak között megbújva, és azok észre sem vették. Nyelt egyet, és megerősítést várva a még mindig rejtőzködő Mágusra pillantott.

A férfi helyeslően bólintott. Emily ekkor mindkét kezében egy fecskendőt tartva leugrott a fáról. Vékony teste átcsusszant az ágak között, és ruganyosan ért földet a két katona mögött. Habozás nélkül a nyakuk tövébe szúrta a két tűt, és amilyen gyorsan lehetett, beadta nekik a nyugtatót. Szerencséje volt. Mielőtt azok felfogták volna, mi történik, a szer hatni kezdett. Tettek ugyan pár dühös mozdulatot, de nem találták el a fára visszalendülő lányt. Amikor pedig felnéztek a magasba, megszédülve estek össze, és nem keltek fel.

A lány Loki felé biccentett. A Mágus megértette, most rajta volt a sor. Így, hogy már a külső őrök nem láthatták, kisebb szerencsével, és megfelelő csendben az ajtótól távolabb jobbra, a falnál álló őrökhöz osont. Ketten voltak egymás látótávolságába. Ugyanúgy két kezébe fogta a tűket, mint Emily. Belevágta az egyikbe, majd bevárta, míg a feltüzelt másik odaér. Megragadta a karját, közelebb rántotta, és őt is elkábította. Emily ekkor ugyanezt tette a bal oldalon. Egymásra néztek, és a következő sort vették célba. Azaz csak Loki, mert a lány nyugtatója elfogyott.

Itt már három őr volt, és mind egyszerre látták meg. A Mágusnak nem volt ideje átgondolni. A legközelebb esőbe beleszúrt egy tűt, de nem volt ideje beadni az egészet. Ellökte magától, hogy kigáncsolhassa a felé rohanó másikat. A másik tűt elhajította a francba, mert már inkább akadályozta. Utána egy erélyes ökölcsapással szó szerint a földbe döngölte a támolygó elsőt. Ekkor viszont már fordult is, hogy a harmadik beleszaladhasson bal horgába. Felesett. A második ekkor tápászkodott fel, a fején lévő adóvevőjéhez nyúlt. Emily rémült pillantásokat küldött Loki felé.

Szerelme vette az adást. Nem finomkodott tovább. Fejbe rúgta a másodikat, mialatt átdobta a hátán a ráakaszkodó harmadikat. Még mindig mozgott, ezért olyan erővel csapta fejbe, hogy a füle vérezni kezdett, és a feje szinte tett egy fél fordulatot. Azonnal elájult. Viszont a makacs második fetrengve ugyan, de megint a rádióval próbálkozott. Loki nagy levegőt vett, felrántotta a földről, és jobb kezével kirántotta a tőrt övéből. A férfit szorosan tartotta bal karjával, tenyerét a száján tartva. Senki nem hallotta, amikor egy gyakorlott mozdulattal elvágta a nyakát, és a földre dobta.

Emily szemközt a szája elé kapta a kezét, de nem ellenkezett. Megszokta már, hogy az ellenség bizony gyakran megjárja egy-egy akció során. Nem volt más választás, Lokinak meg kellett ölnie. Összenéztek, és közelebb mentek. Hamar fura recsegő hang jött az adóvevőjükből. Ez volt a jel. Kiugrottak a rejtekükből, és egyszerre támadtak a maradék tizenhárom őrre. A lány egy lökéshullámmal kezdte, így könnyebb volt végezniük a szakaszosan feltápászkodó katonákkal. Közelharc következett. Emily a lehető leghatásosabb karate mozdulatokkal, Loki szintén jó mozgástechnikával támadt.

A lány mozdulatai nem voltak elég erősek a kiütéshez. Ezeket az embereket kemény fából faragták. Loki észrevette, hogy nehezen boldogul, így felé hajította a kését. Emily érezte, hogy nem most van itt az ideje a hezitálásnak. Könnyedén elkapta a forgó kést, és már el is vágta a hozzá legközelebb eső férfi nyakát. Vér spriccelt a levegőbe, de nem adhatott időt magának a sajnálatra. Alig húsz másodperc maradt. A második ellenfelének már a mellkasába vágta a kést. Összeesett. Megpördülve lendületből fejbe rúgta a következőt.

Loki ezalatt kitépett egy napenergiával működő lámpát tartó körülbelül másfél méteres oszlopot a földből, és azzal kezdett harcolni. A fém úgy forgott a kezében, mintha csak mazsorett bot lenne. Látszott rajta a gyakorlat. Rögtön alaposan fejbe kólintott két őrt, akik álltukban elájultak. A másodperc tört része alatt megfordult, és akkorát vágott egy felé rohanóra, hogy az métereket repült, majd eltört egy padot. Meghalt. Maga elé tartotta az öt centi átmérőjű oszlopot, és egy mellső rúgással egy márványemléktáblának küldött egy férfit. Ő sem élte túl.

Még hatan maradtak. Rá jutott négy, Emilyre kettő, de sosem volt kérdés, hogy az erőviszonyokat tekintve Loki vállal be többet az elejéétől kezdve. Emily némi bunyó után hanyatt fekve sikeresen leszorított egy férfit, és az ő nyakát is megismertette Loki igazán kezes áz tőrével. A vér immár végigfolyt bal karján, és elszínezte világos ruháját is. Nem törődött vele. Lelökte magáról a holttestet. Utolsó ellenfele behúzott neki egy nagyot, de Emily tűrve a fájdalmat, nem vesztette el józan eszét. Kigáncsolta, és jókorát csapott a tarkójára, majd biztosítékként még a hátába vágta a tőrt. Meztelen lábakkal térdelt a férfin, és rántotta ki belőle a halálos fegyvert.

Nos igen, felkészülési lehetőség híján mindenki hétköznapi ruhában volt. Natasha narancs-bézs sziluett ruhában, fekete övvel és fegyvertokkal az oldalán, Clint farmerban és mentazöld ingben mentette meg a világot. Még Thor is térd alá érő bermudában felügyelte az akciót odafentről. Némi felhősödés előidézésével korlátozta az őrök látási viszonyait. Phil mindennapi, jelenleg szürke öltönyében volt ugyan, Fury és Hill feketében, Loki és Emily szintén civilben nyomták. Mikor Clint és Tasha lenéztek a tetőről, az az érdekes látvány tárult eléjük, hogy Loki fekete nadrágban, de zöld pólóban, Emily meg csini, de harchoz illőnek közelről sem mondható rövid, virágmintás nyári ruhában küzd.

A lány vérfoltosan sóhajtott egyet, és tápászkodott fel. Bár nagyrészt nem az ő vére volt, attól még eléggé kimerült. Phil ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy az árulkodó hangok elkerülése végett ne használjanak lőfegyvert a főbejáratnál, bár Emily nem is annak volt a mestere. Lokira nézett. A férfi végzett a maradék négy őrrel. Egyet három trükkös forgatás segítségével összevert az oszloppal. A másikat eltalálta, de megunta a botharcot. Elhajította, és a szédelgő szívébe vágott egy előhalászott dobócsillagot. A maradék kettőt megragadta, és összeütötte a fejüket, majd egymás után törte el a nyakukat. Gyors halált haltak.

- Megvagy? – fordult azonnal a térdelő lány felé. Kissé megdobta a fejét, hogy fekete tincsei kimásszanak az arcából. Visszafogottan fújtatott. Az ő kezeit is vörösre festette a vér. Egyiket Emily felé nyújtotta.

- Meg – sóhajtotta a lány, és Loki kezét elfogadva feltápászkodott. Látszott rajta, hogy megviselte a gyilkolás. – Golyó nélkül végeztünk velük – nyögte. – Sőt, az erőnk nélkül... Ha ilyen könnyen gyilkolunk, akkor...

- Ne ezzel foglalkozz! – utasította a férfi, és megszorította a lány véres kezét. – Maguk választották ezt a sorsot.

Emily beletörődve felsóhajtott, és drapp övébe tűzte a tőrt. Majd gyorsan feltekintett társára.

- Nem baj, ha megtartom?

- A tiéd. Van nálam még kettő – felelte nagyvonalúan Loki, biztonság kedvéért áttapogatva az övét.

- Hogyan tovább?

- Betörjük az ajtót, és kivégezzük azokat a szupernek mondott félkegyelműeket! De ha lehet, most ne fogd vissza magad. Amennyien lehetnek, szükség lesz a képességünkre!

- Létrehozok egy pajzsot a civilek körül – ajánlotta a lány. – Fedezel, amíg kiviszem őket az épületből?

Loki határozottan bólintott.

- Menjünk!

Amint elérték a magas és széles, valószínűleg belülről eltorlaszolt ajtót, a lány újult magabiztossággal előre lépett.

- Majd én! – emelte meg az állát, mit egy bosszúálló amazon.

- Csak tessék! – vigyorogta Loki, és széttárt karokkal hátrált pár lépést, hogy teret adjon neki.

Emily lassan felemelte, majd egy mellúszás kartechnikájához hasonló mozdulatot követően széttárta a karjait. A nehéz faajtó kicsapódott, de szinte széttöredezett, egyes darabok messzire szálltak. Ereje nyomán szél süvített végig az aulán, mialatt baljós léptekkel áthaladt a küszöbön. Loki követte a példáját, s hamar beérte.

Meglátták a négy szuperkatonát a terem négy oldalán. Tagbaszakadt, masszív, mogorva képű férfiak voltak. Hagyták, hogy elsőnek átlagos képességekkel rendelkező társaik próbálkozzanak a likvidálással. Több tucat fegyveres indult meg az érkezők felé. Azok ketten összenéztek. Ösztönösen emelték meg karjukat, mozgatták meg kézfejüket, minek hatására minden fegyver és elektronikai eszköz a közelben felrobbant, darabokra hullott. Emily ekkor egy újabb mozdulattal ledöntötte a lábáról a meghökkent ellenséget. Még morogva megpróbáltak talpra állni, ők a remegő túszok, főként diákok tömegbe sétáltak.

- Mi a szar...?! – morogta az egyik Extremis harcos, aki szintén nem állhatott ellen a csapásnak, de nagyobb kárt nem tett benne.

- Picsába! – dühöngött egy másik, aki ronccsá vált fegyverét hajította a távolba. Emily és Loki még a tartalékokat is megsemmisítette.

- Vége a játéknak, fiúk! – jelentette ki Emily, és létrehozott egy védelmi erőteret a diákok körül. Loki ekkor lassan kisétált abból, a feltápászkodó őrök közelébe.

- Aki nem marad a földön, azt megölöm! – sziszegte a Mágus ijesztő hangon és kezében karmazsin tűzgömb jelent meg.

A túszok, ha eddig még nem tették, rémülten kezdtek sikongatni és a korábbinál is jobban pánikolni.

- Semmi baj! Mi vagyunk a felmentő csapat! – szavalta nekik Emily, megpróbálva lenyugtatni őket. – Induljanak el a kijárat felé, fedezzük magukat!

Ők mégis, főleg a lányok, hezitálni tűntek, ahogy az őrök lassan, félelemkeltően közeledtek feléjük.

- Aki mozdulni mer, azt megölöm! – morogta az egyik nagy erejű férfi.

- Aki kezet mer emelni rájuk, annak levágom a kezét! – kiáltotta ellenben Loki. Demonstrációként előkapta a másik két áz tőrt öltözékéből, és egyúttal lecsapta vele két támadni készülő férfi egy-egy kezét. Nem a négyhez tartoztak. Elhűlve estek a földre, a vérző karjukat szorítva és nyüszítve, mint a kutyák. A diákok rettegve hallgattak el. – Ne ácsorogjatok már, halandók! – szidta most őket.

- Ezzel nem segítesz! – jelentette ki a lány, és visszafordult védenceihez. – Gyerünk! Ki kell jutniuk innen!

Néhány katona a tömegre támadt, de az erőtérrel összeütközve sárga villanások jelentkeztek, és messzire repítették őket. Kettő, a négy szuperember közül többször is nekiment, de minduntalan hátra estek.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – dörmögte az egyik.

Loki sorba vágta le a közelében lévő őrök kezét, de sokszor a nyakukra „csúszott" a tőr. Egyeseket pedig néhány tűzgolyó kapott célba. Ők elevenen, sikongatva égtek el. Türelmét vesztve fordult tíz áldozat után másodszor a lecövekelt tömeghez.

- Mi lesz már?! KIFELÉ!

- Igaza van! El kell tűnnünk innen! – kiabálta Emily. – Nem bírom már sokáig. Bízzatok bennem – tegezte le végül a csapdába esetteket, hátha az segít. Az arcokon némi erő és elszántság csillant. – A főbejárat felé, szaporán! – kérte őket. A nagy tömeg lassan megindult, és a túszok özönleni kezdtek a kijárat irányába. – Hajrá!

Amelyik őr az útjukba állt, azt a lány varázslata messzire dobta. Egy percbe is beletelt ugyan, gyorsított menetben, de a diákok és a néhány tanár, professzor, takarító, technikai szakember kijutott az épületből. Emily nem is várt tovább, megszüntette a pajzsot, és becsapta a nagy ajtó maradékát. Egy energiafalat hozott létre annak helyén, hogy most már senki ne juthasson be, vagy ellenség ki. Összenéztek Lokival, és ő is beszállt a harcba. Lendületből vágta el egy ellenséges férfi nyakát, aki kést szegezett neki. A lány szerencsére gyorsabb volt.

...

Phil és Steve végeztek a bejáratokat őrző katonákkal. Behatolva az épületbe a labor felé vették az irányt. A másik négy bejáratot is megtisztították. Az egyik csapatot Hill-ügynök vezette. Coulson-nal megbeszélték, hogy a laborhoz mennek, kiderítik mi folyik ott. De először meg kellett várniuk a Kapitányt, hogy végezzen a folyosókkal, és megfelelő erősítést nyújtson a szuperkatonákkal szemben. Ők maguk is áttörtek a folyosókon állomásozó ellenségen. Natasha és Clint a tetőre, vagy udvarra menekülő ellenséggel végeztek, kilőve őket. Thor szintén a laborhoz tartott, Phil kérésére. Az Extremis ellen semmi sem lehet elég.

...

Az aulában felforrósodott a hangulat. Még hét sima férfi, és mind a négy szuper talpon volt. Utóbbiakkal volt a nagyobb baj, mert mintha robbanékony ázokkal küzdöttek volna. Loki döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy a négy férfi ereje felér Thor fizikumával, egy igen erős ázéval, így nehéz lenne kiütnie őket. Emilynek pedig még annyira sem ment. Az esések nem gyengítették ellenfeleiket, a tűz, vagy jég nem használt. Nem égtek meg, a jeget meg felolvasztották. Mégis Loki fagyasztással lassította le őket, míg elbántak a maradék emberrel.

Mostanra mind a ketten vérben fürödtek, és főleg a lány a sajátjában is. Több zúzódást is szerzett. Nem voltak súlyosak a sérülései, de sok mindenre ráesett, és a cserepek, üvegszilánkok, amik az erejétől kitört ablakokból voltak, felsértették a bőrét. Pisztoly híján vagy kitörték egy katona nyakát, elvágták azt, vagy leszúrták az illetőt. A Kiütés nem volt elég. Néha még a tűz sem, mert nem volt idejük fenntartani, azok pedig kifetrengték magukat a földön. Nagyon jól képzettek voltak.

Egy rendkívül gyors egyén Loki felé rohant. A Mágusnak nem volt más választása. Az utolsó pillanatban előre nyújtotta kezét, ami áthatolt a férfi öltözékén, majd mellkasán. Hidegvérrel kitépte a szívét, majd elnézve a szerencsétlen megmerevedő arcát a húsos, bordó szervet a földre ejtette. Annyi háború után már nem fogta el a hányinger, látván, hogy a férfi kileheli lelkét, míg vére, számos társa példáján, az ő kezét szennyezi be. Volt már, hogy élve rántott ki egy szívet az ellenség mellkasából, nem törte meg. De ez a halandó szinte ráfutott a karjára, még csak meg sem erőltette magát. Korábbi ellenségeihez képest a teste puha volt, mint a túlérett gyümölcs.

Undorodva, ám semmi esetre sem meginogva, gyújtotta fel a tetemet, és vele együtt az összes véres hullát. Viszont Emily-t helyette is elfogta a rosszullét. Nagy erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy elnézzen a tény felett, szerelme épp most tépte ki valaki szívét. Felugrott a neki támadó katona hátára, megragadta a fejét, és zihálva kitörte a nyakát. Loki ezalatt még két férfi szívét rántotta ki mellkasukból. Mondhatni belejött a dologba. Durva volt nézni és borzalmas. Tony és Bruce pedig végignézték a rejtett kamerás felvételeken keresztül. Vérfagyasztó volt kis Emily-jüket egy könyörtelen gyilkossal látni együtt. Sőt, ő maga is gyilkolt, irgalmatlanul és kínlódva.

Loki újból lefagyasztotta a gőzölgő szuperkatonákat, de még két ellenség maradt. A lány viszont nem bírta tovább a véres mészárlást. Még mielőtt Lokinak eszébe jutott volna átrohanni a termen a két delikvens felé, rájuk irányította az erejét, és jobb kezét használva magasba emelte őket. Viszont ennél tovább nem jutott. Nem volt elég nyugodt a fagyasztáshoz, a tűzhöz meg túl feszült volt. Egyik sem sült volna el szerencsésen. Fejük felrobbantásához mégsem tudott elég lelki erőt összegyűjteni. Nagyokat zihálva nézett farkasszemet a két méterre a föld felett lebegő-vergődő férfiakkal.

- Mire vársz még?! Végezz velük! – utasította Loki, irgalmat nem ismerve. Emily tovább tépelődött magában. – Gyerünk már! – Nem adott neki választást. – Öld meg őket!

- De nem... Nem akarok még több vért látni – nyögte a lány. Maga elé emelt karja megremegett, mire a két makacsul vergődő test is úgy tett a levegőben. Nagy levegőt vett, és megszilárdította erejét.

- Nem is kell – felelte Loki, a körülményekhez képest megértő hangon. – Add nekem őket.

Emily makacsul megrázta a fejét.

- Lennie kell más módnak.

- Ne most gyengülj el!

- Annyi embert megöltünk már! – rázta a fejét a lány, és akaratlanul is összetalálkozott pillantása a férfiak szenvedő tekintetével. Ekkor érintette meg mélyebben a vér látványa. Amitől eddig csak rosszul volt, bűntudatot keltett benne. A lelkébe markolt és szorongatta. Jobban, mint annak idején Townsville-ben. Megtörni készült, amitől Loki leginkább tartott.

- Éppen azért. Mit számít már ez a kettő! – győzködte a Mágus. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a lány most adja fel. Ha az történik, még veszíthetnek is a jégből kikászálódni látszó szuperhalandók ellen. Néggyel ilyennel egyszerre ő sem képes elbánni. Nem első alkalommal, gyengeségeiket illetően feltérképezetlenül. Nem zárt térben, ahol egy megfelelően hatásos erőtér-varázslat rájuk omlasztaná az épületet. Villámokkal vagy zöld átkokkal idebent nem végezhet velük.

- Pont azért számít... – Emily hangja elcsukott, és térdre esett. Szemébe könnyek gyűltek, képtelen volt tovább tartani a katonákat. Azok lezuhantak, ő pedig sírni kezdett.

Loki most elégelte meg a drámát. Bármennyire utálta ő maga is a gyilkolást, bármennyire jól tudta, milyen fárasztó, ha első néhány alkalommal teszi az ember, most egyszerűen nem volt alkalmas lelkizésre a helyzet. Sem gyászra, vagy bűntudatra. Minél előbb végeznek minddel, annál jobb. A lánynak is jobb lesz túl esnie rajta. De egyedül az ellenség halálával Loki most nem elégedett volna meg. Úgy határozott, a lánynak kell megtennie. Meg kell ölnie őket, minden fenntartása ellenére, másképpen nem lesz rá újból képes. Végleg megtörik, és nem lesz ereje megvédeni önmagát, sem másokat.

Bármennyire is gyűlölte most az a férfit, akivé vált harc közben, nem volt választása. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Emily meghátráljon. Nem, amikor egy háborúra készülnek, és ő feladná a bemelegítés alatt. Akkor örökre elveszíti a harcot. Fogta a két vértől csöpögőn tőrt a kezeiben, és a felállni képtelen két katona lábfejeibe vágta őket. Tíz méterről is pontosan célzott, végleg a földhöz szögezte őket. Ez nyugtázva átvágtatott a termen. Emily, aki arcát a kezeibe temette, már csak akkor vette észre, amikor méterekre volt tőle.

Meglátta a rideg elhatározást Loki arcán, a sötétséget, ami zöld tekintetéből sugárzott, és még jobban kirázta a hideg. Elmenekülni viszont már késő volt. Még mielőtt felállhatott volna, Loki megragadta a karjait, és felrántotta a földről. Az sem zavarta, hogy erőszakos szorításával fájdalmat okoz a lánynak. Kissé megrázta, és idegesen a szemébe nézett. Emily ellenkezni próbált, de nem volt ereje kiszabadulni a szorításból. Meg nem is értette, miért ilyen durva vele most Loki. Ijedten, nedves szemekkel nézett fel a férfira.

- Szórakozol velem?! – kérdezte Loki, olyan kemény hangon, hogy az szinte mellbe vágta a lányt. Ekkora indulatra mégsem számított. Hangjából a maradék tolerancia is hiányzott. – Komolyan sírsz ezek miatt a férgek miatt?! Mikor még hatan életben maradtak?!

- Én...nem... – hebegte a lány. Megrémült Loki durvaságától.

- Mi a fene bajod van?! – üvöltött rá a férfi.

- Én... – Emily képtelen volt rendesen válaszolni, hangja a levegőbe veszett. – Én...

- Igen?! Tán elfáradtál?! – ostorozta Loki kérlelhetetlenül.

- ...Jó ideje most öltem először... Nem bírok többet – nyögte ki végül Emily.

Loki arcán mintha megértő, lesajnáló mosoly jelent volna meg, de az kegyetlen, szilaj vonásokba váltott.

- Márpedig fogsz! – jelentette ki. Nem érdekelte Emily fájdalma. – Mikor eljöttél velem az utcából, hoztál egy döntést. Fejezd be, amit elkezdtél!

- De képtelen vagyok...

- Nem érdekel!

- De...

- Emily! – markolta meg a lány állát Loki, és a jégből kitörni készülő négy férfi felé fordította. – Látod azt a négy embert?! – A lány kelletlenül bólintott, de tovább könnyezett. – Ha tehetnék, hidegvérrel megölnének minket. És meg is teszik, ha kilépsz! Ha csak egy pillanatra is elbizonytalanodsz, kitépik a torkod. - A lány nyelt egyet. – Vagy mi végzünk velük, vagy ők velünk! Választhatsz! De most szólok, hogy legalább olyan erősek, mint a bátyám, így nincs helye gyengeségnek. Nem hátrálhatsz meg, náluk is könyörtelenebbé kell válnod!

- Akkor... megöljük őket... – mondta Emily gyenge hangon. – De ez a kettő...

- Nincs ez a kettő, meg az a kettő! Nincsenek kivételek, már rájöhettél volna! Hogy végezhetnél két szuperhalandóval, ha két simával sem tudsz?!

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem?!

Loki nagy levegőt vett. Ha már elkezdte, végig kell csinálnia. Harcost kell faragnia a lányból, mert enélkül a keménység nélkül semmi esélye a még veszélyesebb ellenségekkel szemben.

- Nem akarsz vért?! – emelte fel a hangját. – Legyen. Nyúlj bele az aurájukba! – Emily megszeppent. – Csináld! – parancsolta Loki.

- Na de az... még nálad is határokba ütközik, nem...?!

- Ha az életed múlik rajta, nincsenek határok! Ragadd! Meg!

- Nem hiszem, hogy... – bizonytalankodott a lány.

Loki ekkor dühösen ellökte magától. Feljebb tűrte a háromnegyedes pólója ujját, és határozottan megindult a márványhoz szegezett férfiak felé. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a szívüket kiragadni készül. Ennek gondolatát Emily nem bírta ép ésszel elviselni, képes volt minden elvét félredobni, csakhogy megakadályozza a vérfürdőt. Fury-nak egyszer azt mondta, egyetlen jól irányzott mozdulattal megölhetne bárkit, ha kellő mértékben zavarja össze az energiáit. Igazat mondott. Ezt korábban az erkölcseibe ütközött, de az „erkölcs" szó jelenleg megszűnt létezni.

Előre nyújtotta a karját, és megragadta a két férfi auráját. Azok jajgatása elnémult, fulladozni kezdtek. Mozgolódni sem volt már erejük. Elgyengültek. Eltorzuló arcú bábukánt, üveges szemekkel bámultak a lányra. Emily megmarkolta az aurájukat, mint valami pókhálót, és egyre jobban összeszorította. A fájdalom, amit éreztek megmagyarázhatatlan volt, mintha az életet gátolná bennük. Lelassult a szívük és a légzésük lehetetlenné vált. De még éltek. Még mindig éltek. Loki elismerően lépett hátrébb, hogy a reszkető lány szemébe nézzen.

- Azt gondoltam, te inkább megkímélnéd őket a szenvedéstől, de nekem így is jó – mondta neki váll rántva.

- Nem akarom, hogy szenvedjenek... – rázta fejét a lány. – De nem halnak meg...

- Ez van, ha belenyúlsz valaki aurájába. Nem hal bele, csupán elviselhetetlenül szenved. Te is érezted már, nem igaz? – célzott a Varázsló arra, amikor ő kínozta meg.

- Úgy éreztem, hogy meghalhatnék... – ellenkezett Emily rekedt hangon, és mélyebbe nyúlt a katonák energiarendszerében.

- De nem tetted volna. A halálhoz más kell – világosított fel a Mágus.

- Hogyan?!

- Ha belenyúlsz az aurába, csupán megkínzod őket. Ha megragadod és megváltoztatod, megcsavarod, akkor elájulnak. Jó időre kiütsz bárkit, aki gyenge védekezni, azaz nem ért a mágiához. Az aura lassan gyógyul.

- Akkor ezt fogom csinálni... – határozta el a lány.

- De ha véget akarsz vetni a szenvedéseiknek, meg kell törnöd őket! Olyannyira megcsavarni, összezavarni az energiát, hogy az végleg elveszítse korábbi természetét!

- Nem akarom megölni...

- Meg fogod ölni őket! – jelentette ki Loki, ellentmondást nem tűrve. – Törd össze, és kész!

- De hogy török össze egy aurát?!

- Gondolj arra, hogy eltöröd a nyakukat. Sőt, törd el a nyakukat is, és azzal együtt az életüket, hogy biztosra menj. A te képességeddel mindkettőre képes vagy! Csináld már!

Emily nem várt tovább. Elképzelte, ahogy kitöri az egyikük nyakát, elfordította a kezét, és... Reccsenés. De csak a nyaka tört el, az aurája ugyanolyan maradt. Meghalt, de még csak biológiailag. Még percekig fel lehetett volna éleszteni. Persze a lány tudta, hogy senki nem fogja, de már érezte a különbséget. Az auráján keresztül végezni valakivel, más, mint a halál bármely forrása. Végleges. Mert nem a test sérül, hanem az élet, ami benne van. Az energiái rendbe hozhatatlanná válnak. Menthetetlenül szörnyethal.

Talán ezért vannak még Lokinak is fenntartásai a halál ilyen formájával kapcsolatban. Alattomos, galád dolog így végezni valakivel. Az utolsó reménytől is megfosztani. Becstelenebb, mint hátba támadni. Megfojtani.. az auráját... De Loki már nem tartja vissza többé ez a gyalázat, sőt, őt kényszeríti rá.

- Elmegy – szólalt meg a férfi megerősítés gyanánt. – De a másikkal úgy végezz, ahogy mondtam. – Emily összehúzta magát, ereje még mindig a tigrisből kisegérré változott katonát tartotta sakkban. – ÖLD MEG! – ordította Loki.

Emily megremegett a hangjában lévő rendíthetetlen haragtól és meg nem bocsátástól... és engedett neki. Olyan mélyen belenyúlt az aurába, amennyire lehetett. Erősebben ragadta meg. Szinte az ujjai között érezte a férfi energiáit, karjában halványuló erejét, tenyerében megingó kitartását, és... kezében az életét.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és erőteljesen elfordította. Mintha egy láthatatlan kötelet csavart volna meg, s egyben egy porcelán rudat zúzott volna össze. Egy üvegkristályt tört szilánkokra. Egy pillanat erejéig hallani vélte a gyászos közép mély reccsenést. Törést. Szakadást... Az eloszló életet, ami semmihez nem volt fogható. Egy élet végének hangja csupán fejében visszhangzott, épp elég szívbe markoló volt így is.

Kínzó ürességet érzett. A lelke fuldoklott, ahogy érzékelte a férfi aurájának összeomlását. Az összetört, láthatatlan szilánkokat a tenyerében. Az energiái, mint szétszakadt pókháló fonala a szélben, foszlottak szét és távolodtak el holttestétől. Úsztak az éterben, de el is porladtak hamar. A szíve még abban a pillanatban megállt, hogy megtette a végső mozdulatot. A halál gyors volt és végzetes, ahogy sejtette. Elsöprő.

Nem tartott tovább egy pillanatnál, és kettővel utána már az aurából sem maradt semmi, amit máskor még percekig érezni a tetem felett. Amit Phil felett is érzett, azért menthette meg, de most nem érzi. A holttest felé emelte remegő kezét, felé fordította tenyerét, de nem érzett mást, csupán hideg dermedtséget. Halált. A semmit. Ürességet. Kétségbeesetten Loki felé fordította fejét, akin viszont a megviseltség legkisebb jele sem látszott. Tehát minden fenntartása ellenére csinált már ilyet korábban is?

- Meghalt – állapította meg tömören a férfi. – De ha túl akarod élni, a maradékkal ne hezitálj ennyit!

- Nem olyan könnyű, mint hiszed! – pattogott a lány. – Összefogni annyi energiát, és...

- Akkor igyekezz! – felelte Loki, és együttérzés nélkül a szuperkatonák felé fordult. – Jönnek!

Emily nagy levegőt vett. Képtelen volt tovább nézni a holtakat, így felgyújtotta őket. Ekkor maradék ellenségük már közel járt. Nehéz léptekkel közeledtek feléjük, a bőrük izzott, mint a vas, ha kovácsolják. A lány egy könyörtelen gyilkosságon volt túl, mégis újult magabiztossággal lépet előre. Úgy érezte, most már bármire képes. Bármire, hiszen minden fizikai hatás nélkül megölt egy embert. Ez egyszerre borzasztotta el, és adott erőt a további harcban. Már érezte, hogy nem adhatja fel, és nem is fogja. A társai számítanak rá, ő pedig nem hagyja cserben őket. Nem áll meg, amíg minden ellenség a földet nyomja!

Loki megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta magában a lány arcára kiülő keménységet, és szenvedélyt. Sikerült a megtörés helyett szilajjá tennie. Érezte a lány testében lángoló magabiztosságot. Elsöprő volt, megállíthatatlan. Szokatlan egy halandónak. De pont erre vágyott, ezt akarta elérni. Ha egy háborút szándékoznak megnyerni, Emily-nek biztossággal kell ölnie. Hatásosan, esetenként gondolkozás nélkül, ugyanakkor megfontoltan. Ez utóbbival úgy vélte, nem lesz gond. A lány sosem lesz képes mértéktelenül gyilkolni. Talán hidegvérrel sem, de hezitálás nélkül igen.

- Csak így ölhetem meg őket, igaz? – kérdezte a lány megvilágosultan, emiatt pedig rosszkedvűen.

- Próbálkozhatsz, de nem hiszem, hogy bármi, amit idebent lehet csinálni, bejönne – felelte Loki, sokkal nyugodtabb, szinte barátinak mondható hangon.

Emily ekkor rájött, hogy bármilyen kegyetlen is volt az imént, csakis miatta tette. Értelmesen, tőle telhető legőszintébb köszönettel a férfi szemébe nézett, majd belevetették magukat a harcba.

...

Eltartott egy ideig, mialatt mindketten szereztek sérüléseket. Ellenfeleik szívósak és erősek voltak, és túl gyorsak, hogy idejük legyen megragadni az aurájukat. Kezdetben csak harcoltak és harcoltak szünet nélkül, véresen, durván. Főleg Emily-nek fájt jobban. Az ütések, amiket nem tudtak kivédeni, vagy amik kivédve is sajogtak, Loki számára nem különböztek a korábbi harcoktól bátyjával, vagy a trollokkal. Ám a lánynak nehezebb volt, mint a páncél ellen, nehezebb, mint Lokival a sikátorban. Utóbbi, holott, miden tapasztalata ellenére alig bírt az erejükkel.

Semmire sem voltak tekintettel. Az egyik jobbhorga hasba találta a megszédült lányt, aki tíz méternél is többet repült, és háttal az oldalsó márványlépcsőkre esett. Nagyot nyekkent.

...

Tony vicsorgott, és Bruce szörnyülködött a kamera másik oldalán, fél kilométerre az aulától. A felvételen nem volt hang, és fekete-fehér volt, de Banner meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a lány bordáinak törését is meghallotta.

- Ha lenne egy páncélom, akkor én...! – morogta Tony gyilkos indulattal.

- Ha nem veszélyeztetném a civileket... – értett egyet Bruce. – De hinnünk kell Emilyben, és Lokiban is. Képesek uralni a helyzetet!

Ekkor Loki került kínos helyzetbe. Útját állta a földön nyögdécselő lány felé tartóknak, de négyen mentek rá. Egyet alaposan fejberúgott jó időre, egy másikat megvágott a tőrrel. A harmadik viszont kirántotta a lábait, a negyedik pedig, amikor már a földön volt, jól hátba rúgta. Egy szobor talapzatáig csúszott a márványpadlón, ami az ütközés hatására ráomlott.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? – kérdezte Tony zaklatottan.

- Reménykedés mellet mi mást tehetnénk? – sóhajtotta Bruce, és nagyban elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán mégiscsak be kellene szállnia. Némi pro-kontra elmélkedés után elvetette az ötletet. Azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy vajon szükség lesz-e Emily kórházba szállítására, és hívja-e ki előre a mentőket, vagy a lány szívósabb, mint gondolja. Legalábbis most felkaparta magát a csempéről, és tovább küzdött.

...

Asgard Hercege, ha már csak ex-herceg is volt, címéhez méltóan nem érte be vereséggel. Kimászott a törmelék alól, dühösen egyenesedett fel. Ekkor viszont újabb rúgás talált a hasába, és nekiszállt a falnak. Öt méter magasan csapódott be, és repedést hagyva maga után csúszott a földre. Viszont mintha a büszkeségén kívül más alig sérül volna rajta. Egész kicsit vesztette csak el egyensúlyát, hamar magára talált. Kicselezve a felé rohanókat a korábbi törmelék felé oldalazott. Felkapta a szobor méretes fejét, és összetörte az egyikük koponyáján. Míg az szédelgett, ő addig újabb csellel megszerezte a földre ejtett tőrök egyikét, és a másik szívébe vágta.

Emily sem tört meg, a megtörés örökre lekerült számba vehető lehetőségeinek listájáról. Mindene sajgott és fájt, a sebek és zúzódások miatt úgy érezte, a teste minden része lángol. Bőrét rászárad és friss vér mocskolta be, de már egyszerűen megtanulta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Kizárta az efféle céltalan, hasztalan gondolatokat.

Az aulában több szobor is volt, egy részük még ép. _Nem sokáig_ – gondolta. Kitépett egy szobrot az alapjából, és egyik ellenfelének vágta, persze több méterre állt tőle. Ez az előnye, ha képes mozgatni a tárgyakat az ember. Nem feltétlenül kell az ellenséghez érnie. Az, hogy mindketten két ellenféllel harcoltak, véletlenül adódott úgy, de mégis ésszerűen. Csupán időnyerés céljából Emily olyan messzire taszította a másikat, amennyire bírta. Belesüppedt a falba, lyukat hagyva maga után, de nem látszott rajta sérülés, kivéve, hogy néhány másodpercre felizzott a bőre. Mégis, legalább pár másodperce volt levegőhöz jutni.

Nagyokat lihegett, és kihúzta magát, átmozgatta sajgó porcikáit. A bal lapockája igen erősen fájt, azt megpróbálta megmasszírozni, de amint hozzáért, összerándult a fájdalomtól. A bordái is sajogtak, nem beszélve a kezeiről, és a sebekről szerte a testén. Megrázta magát, és megpróbálta elfelejteni. Ellenfelei már megint közel jártak.

...


	15. A túlélés ára

**...**

**A túlélés ára**

_...folytatás..._

Loki keményen kitett magáért. Ő nem tudott mozgó tárgyak és levitáció mögé rejtőzni, de a hosszú életűek ereje kompenzálta ezt. És az a kevés varázslat, amit az áz építményekhez képest ilyen labilisnak ható épület zárt terében is megidézhetett. Tűz, jég és villámok, bár még az utolsó is kevésnek bizonyult egy végzetes csapáshoz. Tervre volt szüksége. Az nyilvánvaló, hogy egyszerre csak az egyikkel végezhet, és az nem lesz könnyű. Az, amelyiknek a szívébe szúrta a tőrt, kirántotta azt. De legalább már botladozik. Fellökte, és rádobta egy szoborra. Egy időre kiütötte. Van fél perce a másikra. Előrántotta a tőrét, de a másik gyorsabbnak bizonyult. Megragadta a derekát, és a földre vitte.

Bunyóztak és vergődtek. Loki végül átdobta magán, de azután megint a halandó került felülre. A Herceg megelégelte, és arra készült, hogy belevágja a tőrt. De a szívéhez nem ért el, csak a hasáig. Viszont a katona megragadta a kezét. Egy-egy kezükkel a másikat próbálták eltolni, a másikokkal meg a tőrt megszerezni. Minél jobban akarta Loki felmetszeni ellenfele hasának oldalát, annál közelebb került hozzá a penge. Nem akarta elhinni, de nyers erőben ez a halandó túltett rajta. Vadul morgott egyet, de hiába. Nem törte meg a férfi ellenállását. A keze remegett, mialatt a végletekig megfeszült bal karja bedobni készült a törülközőt.

Emily újabb szobrokkal és törmelékkel próbálkozott, de ellenségei már szinte átgázoltak rajtuk. Nem volt ideje elmenekülni. Létrehozott egy pajzsot, de túl gyenge volt, hogy sokáig tartsa. Elfáradt, nem pihenhetett eleget. Mikor megtört a védelme, újabb közelharcra került sor, és őt újból telibe kapta néhány ütés. Egy pofon, amitől vérezni kezdett a szája. Majd felkapták, és messzire dobták. Ezúttal arccal lefelé érte el a márványt, s így könyökébe és térdébe hatolt a fájdalom. Loki rémülten kapta felé a fejét, de nem tudott a rajta ülőtől szabadulni. Emily szintén aggódva fordította nyúzott tekinteték a férfi felé, akit láthatóan sarokba szorítottak.

Nagy nyögések közepette volt képes feltápászkodni. Erősen szédült, először csak térdelni tudott. Barna haja ragadt, és kócosan omlott az arcába, egyik oldalt akadályozva a kilátást. De amikor kiseperte az arcából, és nagy nehezen levegőhöz jutott, észrevett valamit. Egy fém oszlopot maga mellett. Több is volt belőle, egy emlékművet jelöltek ki, közöttük lánc húzódott. Összeszedte minden erejét, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megragadott, kiszakított egy oszlopot a földből, és el a láncoktól. Kivételesen közvetlen érintkezéssel, de a képességével rásegítve.

Gerelyként hajította el féltérden állva a méteres fém rudat. Erejével megsokszorozta sebességét, és áthatoló képességét. A fém az egyik felé nyomuló katona mellkasába szúródott, és némi erőfeszítésére a rúd átfúrta az egész testét. A férfi ekkor felrobbanni készült, de Emily felé nyúlt, és elfojtotta a kezdődő detonáció energiáját. A kitörés megfelelően előrehaladott volt, hogy végezzen az emberrel, de a környezetben már nem tehetett kárt. Az energiáját a lány felhasználta, hogy a másik tagot támadja. Erős energialöketet küldött felé. Ám ez még mindig nem volt elég...

Loki felé nézett, és befagyasztotta azt a férfit, akit társa kispadra küldött. De több ideje nem volt. Nem segíthetett többet a Hercegnek, aki még mindig a másik alá szorult. Rátámadt a megmaradt ellenfelére, aki a korábbinál is kitartóbbnak bizonyult. Hiába próbálta kicselezni, elfáradt. Ellenfele ezt kihasználva kíméletlenül a falnak vágta. Olyan erővel csapódott a háta a falba, hogy a beton a vakolat alatt megrepedt mögötte. Másodpercekig nem jutott levegőhöz, és biztos volt benne, hogy a szíve is kihagyott pár ütemet. Gondolatban elbúcsúzott maradék ép bordájától. Fájdalmas szemekkel nézett a férfira, aki most a torkát szorongatta, és közel járt hozzá, hogy örökre elzárja az oxigéntől.

...

A Mágus egyre reménytelenebbül küzdött tovább. Nem tehetett ellene. Az kemény fém a pólójának nyomult, és mivel áz fém volt, a bőrét is átvitte. A lépe felett vágott a húsába, ahogy a szuperkatona egyre lejjebb nyomta a kezét. Loki felmordult. Kiáltott is volna, de visszafogta. Talán még előnyt is kovácsolhat a helyzetből. Elengedte a tőrt, hagyta, hogy ellenfele megragadja azt, és mélyebben a húsába vágjon. Viszont így felszabadult egy keze. Elzárta magában a saját tőre okozta fájdalmat, kicsorduló vére kellemetlen nedvességét, és a felette térdelő torkára csúsztatta bal kezét. Az ekkor eleresztette jobbját, és megragadta. Másik kezével még mindig a tőrt tartotta. Ostoba volt, ahogy Loki remélte. Mert így a Mágus jobbja lett szabad.

Nem sok ideje adódott, még a másik rájön erre, így végleg elfelejtve a hasát felmetsző pengét, cselekednie kellett. Kíméletlenül férfi mellkasába vágta a kezét, és addig nyomta, még el nem ért a szívéhez. Időt sem adott a nyögésre, kiszakította azt a helyéről, és elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a másik bőre felizzik, de éltető szerv híján mégsem tud felrobbanni, hogy magával rántsa a halálba. Arca megmerevedik, és darab húskánt dől el a földön, ahogy lelöki magáról. Loki fürdött a vérben, de jó ideje nem érzett ilyen megkönnyebbülést. Ilyen magabiztosságot. ...Ilyen...örömet, ha lehet így fogalmazni, amikor sikerül kitépned egy könyörtelen ellenséged szívét.

Kirántotta magából a tőrt, jó nagyot nyögött. Feltápászkodott, és mivel felgyújtani nem merte, hátha mégis robban, csak a szívét égette el. Ott, a kezében, majd másik ellenfele szeme láttára szórta ki a hamut ujjai közül. Arrébb rúgta a tetemet. Kihívóan nézett a másik arcába, aki vesztett is némileg magabiztosságából. Loki ezúttal is kihasználta a lehetőséget. Nem várt tovább. Esélye volt befejezni, és meg is tette. Tett pár lépést, de mielőtt még bekapott volna egy balhorgot, előrenyújtotta jobb kezét, és kegyetlenül megragadta a férfi auráját. Rég nem csinált már ilyet, mégis meglepően könnyen ment.

Ellenfele legyengült. Nem volt elég gyenge, hogy villámokkal végezzen vele, de mindig elég gyenge ahhoz, hogy egy varázsló legyőzze, ha az aurájáról van szó. A férfi fulladozni kezdett, amit nem értett, mert nem a levegőhiánnyal volt baj. Saját életereje fojtogatta. Loki még utoljára gonoszul, fagyosan rámosolygott, majd kegyelmet nem ismerve megtörte az auráját. De még hogy megtörte. Olyan brutálisan, hogy az élet még álltában kiszállt a másikból. Fel kellett frissítenie korábbi tapasztalatait, miután visszafordíthatatlanul ráérzett, miképpen végezhet legegyszerűbben ezekkel az ellenszenves, mutáns halandókkal. Többé már nem okoznak neki nehézséget.

Nagy koncentrációt igényelt ugyan, és keveset a saját energiájából is, de megérte. Az Extremis alanya magatehetetlenül esett a földre, és a haláltól már a szérum sem menthette meg. Talán regenerálódtak a szövetei, amikor az áz penge a szívébe hatolt, de az energiái megfordulását nem élhette túl. Ahogy társa a szívének hiányát. Loki a biztonság kedvéért mellé lépett és befagyasztotta a testét. Végül ezt tette a másik tetemmel is. Majd amikor már elég keménynek és jegesnek bizonyultak beléjük vágott egy-egy pengét. A fagyott hús üveg módjára tört darabokra. De a Mágus szeme még erre sem rezzent. Emily-nek szentelte figyelmét.

A lánynak, amíg ő végzett ellenfeleivel, végül sikerült kiszabadulnia a fal menti fojtogatásból. Persze csak nagy erőfeszítések és fájdalmak nyomán. Másik rúdhoz pedig nem volt ereje. Egy időre nem hitte, hogy képes lesz végezni másik ellenfelével. Gyenge játék baba módjára esett neki egy szobornak, és zuhant le talapzata mentén a földre. Ám ekkor, a kínok legmélyebb tengerében észrevette, hogy Loki kiszabadul a szorult helyzetből. Végez ellenfelével, és azzal a lendülettel a másikkal is, aki épp összetöri a jeget.

Társa sikere új erőt, vagy legalábbis reményt adott neki. Szinte mindene fájt, és már azt a részét tartotta különösnek, ami nem, de vett egy utolsó nagy levegőt, és felállt. Emily Brook többé nem játszadozott.

A győzelmet aratott Loki őszinte elismeréssel követte végig a lány tűzkeresztségét. Először úgy hitte, neki kell majd végezni a harmadik szuperhalandóval is, de nem így történt.

A lány bosszús arccal haladt a katona felé, és kivételesen meg sem rezdült, amikor az nehéz léptekkel felé lendült. A sziklaizmú hústorony rávetette magát, de Emily csupán a kezét lendítette előre. Még a levegőben megtartotta a férfit, és olyan gátlástalanul ragadta meg az energiáit, mint soha sem hitte volna, hogy képes lenne. De megtette. Megtette, és ezt Lokinak köszönhette, aki nem adott neki kibúvót. Az a férfi majdhogynem hidegvérű gyilkossá tette, de harag helyett hálás volt neki. Az életét mentette meg ezzel, mert máshogy nem végezhetett volna ellenfeleivel. Lokinak most is igaza volt. Amit tett, azt az ő érdekében tette.

Emily megcsavarta a karját, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. Ujjai szinte a tenyerébe vájtak az erőlködéstől, s ő még élesebben hallotta egy újabb, gonosz aura megtörését. De már simábban ment, mint legelőször, és már a törés sem okozott kínzó bűntudatot. Megküzdött az érzéketlenségért. Keményen megküzdött, hogy lelke ezúttal ép maradhasson.

Teste nyúzott volt, összetört, vérrel szennyezett, mégis erőt és magabiztosságot sugárzott. Szilajságot. Arcára sötét és valahogyan ijesztő elégedettség ült ki, ahogy hagyta a holttestnek, hogy a földre zuhanjon. A másik porrá lett a robbanáskor, ezt ő maga változtatta porrá. Hisz régóta tudott már anyagot darabokra törni, elporítani. Néha a fegyvereket is porrá zúzta robbanás helyett. Most is ezt csinálta. Mint Loki, megfagyasztotta, de ő nem vágott bele semmit. Nagy darabok helyett még utoljára fölé emelte kezét, és koncentrált. A megmerevedett test először mintha üvegesé vált volna..., majd kupac jégszilánkként esett össze, nagyon apró szilánkokra.

Loki elnézte, ahogy a test maradványit felkapja a kitört ablakokon beáramló szél, és egy részét messzire hordja. Büszkén, megkönnyebbülten, de egyben aggódva nézett a lányra. Valami megváltozott. Emily változott meg. Vagy inkább lelke egy része elveszítette az ártatlanságát akkor, és némi sötétség szállta meg. Loki szerint sötétség nélkül nem lehet megnyerni egy háborút, nem lehet úgy, hogy ne válnál könyörtelen gyilkossá. És megtörtént. Ha csak az ellenséggel szemben is, de Emily beengedte a sötétséget, az irgalom hiányát. Nem érezte többé bűnösnek magát, ha egy ellenségének életét vette. Akkor és ott nem. A Mágus ezért aggódott. Úgy vélte a lány ahhoz még nem elég erős, hogy később se törjön bele az általában csata után felszínre kerülő bűntudatba.

- Szóval... mégiscsak győztünk! – sóhajtotta Emily. Látszott rajta, hogy ha kibillenne az egyensúlyából, menten össze is esne.

A herceg, bár megviselt volt ő is, odalépett hozzá és átkarolta. Támogatóan magához ölelte.

- Erős voltál – suttogta, részben elismerően, részben nyugtatásul a lánynak, jelezvén, hogy túl vannak rajta. – Nagyon erős – lehelte a fülébe. Selymes hangja kis időre még a lány fájdalmait is enyhítette.

- Mert te nem hagytál gyengének lennem – válaszolta Emily halvány, de határozott hangon, és sérülései ellenére magához szorította a férfit. – Köszönöm.

- Magadnak köszönd – ellenkezett Loki. – Egyedül győzted le őket.

- Sosem voltam egyedül...

- Ahogyan én sem...

- Gyilkos vagyok? – kérdezte a lány. Hangjába némi fájdalom vegyült.

Loki vértől és piszoktól ragadó hajába fúrta szintén koszos arcát, és most is csak megcsókolta a homloka tetejét.

- Nem. Harcos vagy, aki megvédte azokat, akik nem tudták volna megvédeni magukat – mondta a lánynak.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, de nem kínozta tovább magát. Eszébe jutott valami más. Eltolta magától a férfit, és miután alaposan szemügyre vette a pólóját, felnézett rá.

- Megsérültél... – jelentette ki. Óvatosan megérintette a férfi megvágott oldalát, miközben beszélt. Loki nem győzött csodálkozni az aggodalmon, amit barna szemeibe gyűlni látott.

- Figyelmes vagy... – mondta kedvesen, - de inkább magaddal foglalkozz. Ez semmiség, de te eltörhetted a csontjaidat is!

- Jól vagyok! – vágta rá Emily. Makacs hangja az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott.

- Ó, igen? – Loki hangja kissé játékossá váltott. – Na, hadd nézzem csak! – kiáltotta, és a lány bordáihoz nyúlt. Emily eltorzult arccal ugrott odébb. – Szóval semmi bajod mi? – ingatta a fejét a Varázsló.

- Te viszont vérzel! – erősködött a lány. – Hagy gyógyítsam be! – kérte, és már emelte is fel a férfi pólóját, aminek alját minden más helynél jobban átitatta a vér.

Loki azonban eltolta magától a kezét, és szigorúan a szemébe nézett. A lány alig vethetett egy pillantást a viszont igencsak komolynak tűnő vágásra. De a Máguson nem látszott a fájdalom legkisebb jele sem. Csupán rendkívüli fáradtság.

- Bolond lennék hagyni, hogy rám pazarold a maradék erődet is! – világosította fel a lányt. – Azt hiszed, nem látom, mennyire kimerültél?! Én hamar rendbe jövök, de neked súlyos sérüléseid lehetnek. Most pedig húzzunk innen a fenébe, és én hozlak rendbe téged! – határozta el.

- Mi lesz a többiekkel? – kérdezett rá Emily. Nem tudta volna magára hagyni őket a tudattal, hogy még négy olyan szörnyeteg lehet szabadon, mint akiket alig győztek le. – Még négy szuperkatona van itt.

- Elvégeztük a részünket! – felelte Loki minden felelősségérzet nélkül. - Most pedig... – vonta végig kezét a lány véres arcán majd oldalán.

Emily felsóhajtott a fájdalomtól, mégis édes fájdalomtól. Ám ekkor zajt észleltek az aula oldalából. Az egyetlen működő adóvevőjük volt az, valaki kereste őket. Ami a fejükön volt, azt már a harc elején összetörték. A lány magához vonzotta a kis dobozszerű fekete készüléket, és átállított pár dolgot.

- _Figyelem...minden egységnek! ...Erősítésre van szükségünk..._ – A vonal kissé recsegett, de még érthető volt.

- Úgy tűnik, mégsem végeztünk – állapította meg a lány.

- Francba! Azt reméltem, a „dicső" bátyám eddigre már végez minden ellenséggel – morogta idegesen a Herceg.

- Miért lenne több esélye nálad? – kérdezte Emily, amivel kellemes érzést szerzett a zsörtölődő Lokinak, majd beleszólt a készülékbe. – Itt Emily Brook. Végeztünk. Az aula tiszta...

- Inkább módfelett mocskos, és úszik a vérben, meg más emberi maradványokban... – pofázott közbe Loki tudálékosan, - de te tudod.

- Idióta! – szidta a lány, és nem is szentelt neki több figyelmet.

- _Emily...?!_ – lihegte egy ismerős, de aggasztóan kétségbe esett hang. – _Itt Coulson..._

- Phil! – kiáltotta a lány. – Mi a helyzet odafent?

- _A labornál vagyunk..._

- És a többiek? Steve? Maria? Tasha és Clint... – kérdezősködött tovább a lány.

- _Mind itt vagyunk. Az összes kinti őrrel végeztünk, de az Extremis-alanyokkal képtelenek vagyunk_ – vallotta be az Ügynök reményvesztetten. – _Thor kettővel küzd, Steve eggyel is alig bír, az a maradék egy azonban elpusztítja az embereimet. A fegyvereink nem sokat használnak. Kevés a tár. Barton megsérült, Natashát pedig nem engedem a közelébe..._

Emily nagyot sóhajtott. Ekkor durva zaj, törés és recsegés hallatszott a másik oldalról.

- Phil! Mi történt?! – kérdezte rémülten. Másodpercekig csak kiabálást és zúgást hallottak Lokival. Végül mégis újra meghallották Coulsont. Most még elveszettebbnek tűnt, de vezérhez méltóan tartotta magát.

-_ Natasha nem hallgatott rám, és most egy szobor alatt fekszik... Azt hiszem, elájult_ – hebegte az Ügynök elfúló hangon. – _Hill-nek elfogyott a lőszere. Ha tudnátok segíteni..._

- Persze! Azonnal! – Emily

- _Harmadik emelet, a főlépcsőn jőve egyenesen, majd első folyosó jobbra..._ – Újabb hangzavar. – _Kérlek, siessetek! Miután a két fickó kijött, bezárták az ajtót. Még egy emberünk sem jutott be a laborba._

- Tarts ki, Phil! Úton vagyunk! – ígérte a lány, és már rohant is volna a főlépcsőház felé, ha Loki nem rántja vissza a karjánál fogva.

- Várj! Biztos elég jól vagy ehhez?! – kérdezte a lányt. – Ha odamész, újból harcolnod kellesz...

- De hisz bajban vannak, hallottad! – bizonygatta feszülten a Hercegnek. – Talán nem kellene segítenünk nekik?!

- Emily...

- Hagyjuk őket meghalni?!

- Nem, dehogy! – csitította Loki. – De egyedül is mehetek, nem muszáj jönnöd.

- De igen, muszáj! Segítenem kell a barátaimnak – erősködött Emily.

- Jó, de ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra! – Loki kezeibe fogta a lány arcát, és komoly, törődő tekintettel a szemébe nézett. – Fájdalmaid vannak. Nincs több közel harc, értetted! Az aurájukat törd össze, ne magadat. Mert ha meglátom, hogy bármi mással próbálkozol, akkor... – figyelmeztette, de hangjából tisztán érződött, mennyire félti a lányt.

Emily ezért most nem is neheztelt rá, hanem hálás volt. Elképesztően jól esett egy ilyen nehéz helyzetben, hogy Loki ennyire aggódik érte. Erőt adott neki. Beleegyezően bólintott, és örömmel fogadta a megkönnyebbülést a Mágus arcán.

- Ígérem – suttogta. Mondta volna, hogy ő is vigyázzon magára, de már nem volt rá idő. Loki megszorította a kezét, és elrohantak a lépcsőház irányába.

Sebesen vették a fokokat, szinte száguldottak felfelé, levegőt is alig vettek. Amikor pedig két emelet után megálltak lihegni, a Herceg erőt vett magán, és felvonszolta a maradék két fordulón is a lányt. Rendíthetetlenül haladtak előre a kitört ablakok, üvegszilánkok, és golyót kapott Centipede emberek között, amíg beléjük nem akadtak. Az újabb négy emberből lett szörnyetegbe, és kimerült, sérült társaikba.

**...**

Coulson nem túlzott. Jól képzett kommandósai a földön feküdtek, javarészt ájultan. De amelyik nem vesztette eszméletét sérüléseitől, az is tehetetlenül nyögött a fal mentén. Az Extremis-es emberek szemében nem volt könyörület. Thor még ki-kiütötte a rá jutó kettőt időközönként, de a talpon maradt Phil, Maria, Clint és Steve alig bírtak a maradék kettővel. Már az ellenség fegyvere is kimerült, de nekik fel-felizzó testük volt legveszedelmesebb fegyverük.

Akkor meglátták. Natasha valóban a fehér, belül gipsz, de márvánnyal bevont szobortörmelék alatt feküdt. Teste nagy részét eltakarták a romok, nem mozgott. A többiek sem álltak jobban. Steve-et a földre szorították, ráadásul ellenfelének volt egy kése, amit a nyakának szegezett. Clint folyamatosan célozta a másikat, de az kitörte magából a nyílvesszőket, és rendíthetetlenül halad a talpon maradtak felé. Hill bátran újból célba vette, de hamar kifogyott a tartalék-tartalék tára is.

A fickó épp végzetes pofonnal készült illetni Mariát, amikor Coulson a megmentésére sietett. Ellökte a harcias ügynöknőt, majd elhajolva az ütés elől, ő húzott be egyet a katonának. Jobban nem is találhatott volna célba, de a cél pokolian keménynek bizonyult. Fájdalmas arckifejezéssel dörzsölte meg öklét, és kerülte ki sebesen a következő választámadást. Egy lendületszerző mozdulattal és oldalsó rúgással támadt ezután. A szuperkatona meg sem érezte. Megragadta az Ügynököt, és elütötte, mint valami baseball labdát. Clint hiába fedezte, nem használt.

Loki és Emily aggodalmasan, a lány összeszoruló torokkal vette tudomásul, hogy társaik milyen reménytelen helyzetbe kerültek. De amint elég közel értek, nem hezitáltak tovább. A lány kirepítette a kést a Steve-re támadó katona kezéből. Ezzel egy időben figyelmét a vészes sebességgel repülő Ügynöknek szentelte. Phil először nekik, majd keményen a falnak ütközött volna, de a lány nem hagyta. Aranyló varázserejével lelassította még a levegőben, majd óvatosan visszahelyezte a földre.

Coulson bizonytalanul találta meg egyensúlyát, és rémültből hálásba váltó tekintettel kapta hátra a fejét. Loki ezalatt már előre lendült, és lelökte Rogers-ről a ránehezkedő, őt fojtogató férfit. Ezután egy igencsak erélyes jobb horoggal messzire repítette azt, amelyik az Ügynököt dobta el az előbb, és következtetései szerint, aki Natashát is bántotta. Fogta magát és jégketrecbe zárta a két katonát, hogy társai fellélegezhessenek. A hegyes és iszonyatosan kemény jégoszlopok paszulyként emelkedtek ki a földből, és zárultak össze az Extremis emberei előtt.

- Emily! – állapította meg zihálva Coulson. – Emily... – nyögte kimerülten, visszanézve a négy szörnyetegre, amelyekből kettő már elzárva dühöngött.

A lány társát védelmező vadmacska módjára lépett hozzá, és szorította magához egy pillanatra. Phil annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy fel sem tűnt neki a lányt és öltözékét beborító vér. Ők nem voltak véresek, csupán néhány vágásszerű sérülésüket tekintve. Phil megkönnyebbülten engedett az ölelésnek, még a körülmények sem érdekelték. Azt hitte, meg fognak halni, de Emily-ék az utolsó pillanatban megmentették őket.

Steve döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy Loki megszabadítja az őt sakkban tartótól, majd lefegyverezi őket. Hálásan, de értetlenkedve bámult a felé magasodó Mágusra. Ekkorra már Barton és Hill is az érkezetteket figyelték. Loki lehajolt, és kezet nyújtott a Kapitánynak. Phil-lel ellentétben az őt beborító vér azonnal feltűnt a szőkének. Sőt, az tűnt fel először a két mágiahasználóban. Némi bizonytalansággal fogadta csak el a kezet, és engedte, hogy a Varázsló felsegítse.

- Mi ez, a Véres Kommandó? – nyögte Steve, mialatt átmozgatta zsibbadt tagjait.

- Ja, hogy ez? – kérdezett vissza Loki, végigpásztázva külsejét. – Előfordul.

Steve nagyot sóhajtott. Majd később kikérdezi őket a részletekről, most van fontosabb dolgunk.

- Egyébként kösz! – mondta Lokinak.

- Mit tehettem volna? – forgatta meg szemeit az említett.

Steve ekkor Emily-hez fordult.

- Már hiányoltalak.

Emily csupán rámosolygott főnöke karjai közül. Coulson ekkor összeszedte magát, és eltolta magától a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Most jutott igazán el a tudatáig, hogy mit is lát. Loki nem lepte meg, számított az idegentől hasonlóra, de Emily... Emily vérben ázott, és ki tudja, mennyi volt a sajátja ebből. Arcára újult rémület ült ki, ahogy a lány fejének két oldalára csúsztatta kezeit.

- Megsérültél?! – kérdezte közel kétségbeesetten. – Mi történt, hogy ennyire beborít a vér...

- Ne aggódj miattam, Phil – kérte a lány kedvesen, és főnöke karjaira helyezte az övéit. – Nem az én vérem – füllentette. Végül is túlnyomóan nem az volt.

- De...de... ez...! – hüledezett az Ügynök. – Sosem történt még, hogy...

- Jók voltak, veszettül jók – magyarázkodott a lány, - és erősebb varázslatokat az épület nem viselt volna el. De a tőr használt... – Coulson nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Időközben a kezébe vette a lány egyik vörösre színeződött kezét, és azt tanulmányozta elszörnyedve. – Most fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznunk! – jelentette ki Emily, és elengedve főnökét, messzebb tolta magától.

- Ez igaz! – értett egyet Hill a közelből. – Áttörik a jeget...

- Te maradj itt! – kérte Emily Phil-t, és előre sétált. Az Ügynök ugyan kitartóan követte volna, de a lány túlságosan is féltette. Kezét felé emelve hátrébb taszította. – Kérlek!

Phil hasztalannak érezve magát fogadta el, hogy itt már semmit sem tehet. Legalábbis a katonákkal. Először sértődötten, amiért ellene használta az erejét, majd megbocsátóan nézett a lányra. Emily sürgetően nézett vissza rá. Phil megértette, és Natashához sietett, hogy kihámozza a romok alól. Így, hogy a lány fedezte, már volt rá lehetősége. Hill is odarohant segíteni. Hamar kihúzták, ébresztgetni kezdték, de nem tért magához.

- Clint! Vidd ki innen! – utasította az Ügynök. Az Íjász nem hezitált sokat. Az ellenséggel szemben már ő is szükségtelennek érezte magát. Ölbe kapta az eszméletlen nőt, és elsietett vele a főlépcső felé. Remélte, hogy Bruce majd tenni tud érte valamit. Coulson és Hill ekkor újból harcoló társaikat figyelték.

Emily és Loki egymás mellé léptek, és nagy levegőt vettek, ahogy a jég darabokra tört és a férfiak kiszabadultak. Steve-vel együtt néztek szembe az ellenséggel. A Kapitány a meglepetés erejével erősen fejbe rúgta a felé közelebb esőt, így az pillanatokra hátraesett. Emily varázserejével taszította távolabb az ellenfél társát. Ekkor a lány összenézett a Herceggel. Azonnal tudták, mire gondol a másik, és egyre gondoltak. Itt az lehetőség, nem várhatnak többet. Egy újabb közelharcot nem bírnának ki.

- Enyém a baloldali, tied a jobb! – kiáltotta Emily, hogy a messzebb küzdő Thor és ellenfelei álltak kiadott, okozott zajokat túlharsogja. Loki bólintott, és határozottan Rogers-re pillantott.

- Steve, állj arrébb! – utasította a szőke férfit. A Kapitány nem értette, de Loki kemény tekintetének sikerült meggyőznie. Eloldalazott, és Phil-ék mellett állapodott meg.

- Szerintetek mire készülnek? – kérdezte társaitól.

- Fogalmam sincs – rázta a fejét Hill, - de remélem hatásos lesz.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem... – aggodalmaskodott Phil. – Az a gyilkos tekintet a szemükben. Lokinál megszoktam, de Emily...

- Emily fürdik a vérben – jelentette ki Steve szárazan. – Bármi is történt odalent, úgy érzem, most jön a legdurvább.

És nem tévedett. A barna lány és a fekete hajú férfi még utoljára egymásra emelték kegyelmet nem ismerő tekintetüket, majd magabiztosan a feléjük lendülők felé fordultak. Szinte egyszerre nyújtották előre, véletlenszerűen mindketten a jobb karjukat. Megragadták ellenfeleik auráját. Coulson és társai elképedve nézték, ahogy az annyi gondot okozott, eddig legyőzhetetlennek hitt, szuperkatonák nyulak módjára torpannak meg, és dermednek mozdulatlanná. A fejük a megszokott izzás helyett elkékülni látszott, mert nem volt erejük levegőt venni, arcuk eltorzult a fájdalomtól. Emily áldozata lassan a levegőbe emelkedett, Loki áldozatának térde megrogyott a kíntól.

A varázsló és a varázslónő ezúttal nem fogták vissza magukat. Egyszer s mindenkorra megmutatni kívánták a Centipede-nek és mindenki másnak, hogy velük nem érdemes kikezdeni. Nem, hiszen egyetlen mozdulattal végezhetnek bárkivel, még ha ez a mozdulat kimerítőbbnek bizonyul bármilyen más varázslatnál.

Nem vártak tovább. Elforgatva csuklójukat ökölbe szorították kezeiket, és érezték, ahogy az energiák áramlása ellenfeleikben megfagy, majd megfordul a hatásukra. De a fordulatot egy mágiát nem ismerő nem élhette túl. A két szupernek mondott ember aurája összetört, az energiák elszálltak belőlük. Azonnal szörnyethaltak. Coulson, Steve és Maria pedig csak annyit észlelt az egészből, hogy a két varázsló egy mozdulatának hatására a testük megmerevedik, majd élettelenül rogy össze. Ez minden megkönnyebbülésük ellenére megrémítette őket.

- Ezt meg..., hogyan...?! – dadogta Coulson.

Emily szíve már nem szorult össze az ellenség eltávozására, de a bizalom elhalványulására főnöke arcán, már igen. Mialatt Loki gondoskodott a holttestekről, visszaindult társai felé, de azok rémült döbbenetét látván megtorpant. Nem hitte volna, hogy amit látnak, vagy amelyik részét nem látják, csak megpróbálják kitalálni, hogyan történt, ennyire kétségbe ejti őket.

Az Ügynök tovább zihált, Hill képtelen volt megszólalni, de félelmében remegve a közeledő lányra emelte fegyverét. Steve a nő karjára tettet a kezét, de végül nem nyomta le azt. Magyarázatot várva nézett a lány megértést váró szemébe.

- Hogyan öltétek meg őket? – vonta kérdőre Steve Emily-t komoly hangvétellel. – Hogyan, egyetlen mozdulattal, érintkezés nélkül?!

- Steve? ...Phil? – suttogta a lány, s részben ő is bizonytalanul lépdelt közelebb. Bizonytalanná tette a két férfi szemében remegő félelem, és a Mariában lakozó távolságtartás. – Higgyétek el, ez nem az, aminek látszik... – próbálkozott visszanyerni a bizalmukat tanácstalanul. Viszont társai rettenete és Phil remegése nem múlt el.

- Ne gyere közelebb! – kérte az Ügynök. Mikor mondta, Emily szíve majd megszakadt. Annyi idő után, miért most kell főnökének feladnia a bizalmát benne...? És Steve és Maria sem szólnak ellent a kérésnek...

A lány megremegett a csalódottságtól. Makacsul még közelebb sétált, de ekkor Coulson is hátrálni kezdett. Maria pedig nem tudván parancsolni érzelmeinek, meghúzta a ravaszt. Steve meg akarta akadályozni, de már képtelen volt. Phil lökte el az utolsó pillanatban a nő karját, s így a golyó a falat találta el. Nem szűnt meg félteni a lányt, aki egyébként könnyűszerrel kivédhette volna a támadást, de világoskék szemeiben változatlanul távolságtartás fénylett.

Emily nem bírta tovább elviselni, könnyek törtek fel belőle. Ha soha nem is sikerült volna, de... Komolyan le akarták lőni...? Loki ekkorra végzett a holttestekkel, és nehéz, már-elege-van-az-egészből léptekkel odasétált hozzá. Jelenlétére a halandók még tovább hátráltak. Nem lepődött meg az arcukra kiülő pánikon, de a lány szorongó csalódottsága már annál inkább zavarta. Rosszalló, lekicsinylő pillantást vetett afelé a három felé, majd a könnyező lányhoz fordult.

- Emily, szedd össze magad! – parancsolta, és valamivel azért kedvesebben letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. Azok keveredve a rászáradt vérrel vörös nedvességet adtak.

- De...de utálnak... – rázta fejét a lány. Phil és a többiek pedig képtelenek voltak ezt megcáfolni, még megszólalni is, hiába volt hamis az állítás. Ők csak... halálosan megrettentek.

- Nem utálnak! – nyugtatta Loki, és megszorította meztelen vállát. – Akik nem ismerik a mágiát, az aurát megfojtó varázslatra mindig így reagálnak – magyarázta. – Megrettennek. De túljutnak rajta.

- Megfojtani... – hebegte Maria.

- Az aurát?! – hitetlenkedett Steve.

- Ezt csináltátok az előbb? – kérdezte Phil elképedve. Még azt sem tudta biztosan, mi az az aura.

Emily bólintott, de Loki még ezt a türelmet sem adta meg nekik.

- Megöltük őket a legvégzetesebb módon, na és?! – köpte feléjük. – Nyilván a ti érdeketekben tettük. Az pedig, hogy ezek után hátat fordítanátok Emily-nek, rohadtul hálátlan dolog! – Azoknak nem jött ki hang a torkán. – Gondolkozzatok el, kiben is kellene megbíznotok! – sziszegte Loki, majd faképnél hagyva őket Thor segítségére indult. Csak bámultak utána, ő meg visszafordult a lányhoz. – Hagyd őket, gyere! – utasította Emily-t.

A lány vetett rájuk még egy utolsó sajnálkozó pillantást, majd Loki után indult. Most sem engedhetett az érzelmeinek, abbahagyta a szipogást. Mint annyiszor a mai harc során, erőt kellett vennie magán, és a legfontosabbra koncentrálni. Túlélni és megmenteni. Ha a barátai valóban a barátai, meg kel érteniük, miért tette, miért engedte Lokinak, hogy megtetesse vele. Újra bízni fognak benne, ha pedig nem, hát az ő bajuk. De Emily érezte, hogy csak időre van szükségük. Megbízott Loki nobilitásában, hogy a férfi sosem kényszerítené olyasmire, amivel maga ellen fordítaná a barátait.

...

Thor közel volt hozzá, hogy a Mjölnir segítségével kiüsse az utolsó két szuperkatonát, de valahogy kiment a fejéből, hogy azok élő bombaként funkcionálnak. Mivel a félistennel nem jutottak semmire, az öngyilkos merénylet mellett döntöttek. Thor naivan várta be őket, ahogy azok ketten felizzó bőrrel lendültek felé, és készültek arra, hogy robbanásuk erejével az asgardi férfit is magukkal húzzák a túlvilágra. A Mennydörgés Ura ösztönösen nem számított erre. Tapasztalatai a tűzdémonokra emlékeztették, és nem jutott el a tudatáig, hogy míg a démonok csak élő fáklyává válnak, és esetleg kissé megpörkölik, addig ez a két halandó romba döntheti az épületet.

Öccse viszont elővigyázatosabb volt, és mint már annyiszor, helyette is gondolkozott. Még mielőtt a két ember rávethette volna magát Thor-ra, ő ugrott a bátyjára, és lökött rajta egy nagyot. Méterekkel messzebb estek a földre. Emily ezalatt megragadta az ellenséges férfiak auráját, mindkettőt egyszerre. Összeszorította kezeit, és mindkettő életét porrá törte. Gyorsabban és hatásosabban, mint a korábbi három alkalommal. A hamar kialakult gyakorlat megrémisztette, másrészt magabiztossá tette. Fájó szívvel, de kemény harcos módjára tekintett a még mindig döbbenten bámuló Phil-ékre.

Ám ekkor valami újat is felfedezett a szemükben a szörnyülködés mellett. Elismerést. Elismerést, lenyűgözöttséget és hálát. Halványan, de már látta ezeket a felszín alatt. Tehát nem utálták meg. Rémületük ellenére is hálásak, amiért közbelépett. Megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, és a magára erőltetett szilaj kitartás helyét szeretet és törődés vette át. Melegség töltötte el, ahogy ugyanezt fedezte fel barátai szemében. Phil, a drága Phil még bólintott is egyet felé, lezárásul. Komoly tekintettel, némi maradék távolságtartással, de őszinte hálával. Emily nem várt boldogsággal fordult Loki és bátyja felé.

...

A Mennydörgés Ura idegesen kapkodta ide-oda a fejét. Ő már látta az öccsét efféle ármányos módon gyilkolni, és annak idején el is fogadta. De miért ne tette volna? Számára az ölésben nem volt különbség. Ha meg kellett tenni, mindegy volt, hogyan teszi meg. Még csak nem is azon lepődött meg, hogy az öccse ennek a halandó lánynak is megtanította. Sejtett, hogy előbb-utóbb mindent megmutat Emily-nek. Nem, az akasztotta ki, hogy az öccse az útjába állt. Sőt, ellökte az útból, és nem hagyta, hogy ő végezzen azokkal a bárdolatlanokkal. Úgy érezte, tévesen, hogy Loki a dicsőséget akarta elvenni tőle. Pedig csak az életét mentette meg, nem először.

- Ezt mégis mire véljem, fivér?! – förmedt öccsére, mialatt nagy hévvel lelökte magáról, és feltápászkodott. – Miért avatkoztatok közbe?!

- Thor, higgadj le! – nyögte Loki, akinek izomkirály bátyja ellenére már sajgott mindene. Lassan, elfojtott nyögést hallatva ő is felegyenesedett.

- Ez nem volt szép tőled, testvér! – szidalmazta tovább Thor, észre sem véve a másik fájdalmait, amit miatta élt át erősebben. – Ha dicsőségre vágysz, nem engem kellene akadályoznod...

- Nem akadályoztunk! – szólt közbe Emily. Odasétált, és támogatóan átkarolta Lokit, bár ő is szenvedett a sérülésektől rendesen. Úgy néztek ki, mint egy megviselt házaspár. Ekkor már Thor-ban is megmozdult valami.

- Akkor miért állítottatok meg, amikor nyerésre álltam? – kérdezte a szőke, valamivel türelmesebben.

- Nem álltál nyerésre, te naiv barom! – sziszegte Loki, részben a fájdalomtól. – Az életedet mentettük meg!

- Tessék?! – hüledezett Thot. Még a „barom" jelzőért kiakadni is elfelejtett.

- Azok az Extremis szérummal kezelt köcsögök épp felrobbanni készültek – magyarázta Emily.

- Ha nem löklek el az útból, és Emily nem öli meg őket még a detonáció előtt, mindannyiunkat magukkal visznek a sírba – világosított fel bátyját Loki feszülten. – Mondjuk mi megvédhettük volna magunkat egy pajzzsal, de te szörnyethaltál volna!

Thor egész megdöbbent azon, hogy Loki mennyire aggódott érte, és mennyit áldozott volna. Már megint fejjel ment a falnak, ahogy régen annyiszor. De az öccse mindig észhez térítette...

- Elfelejtettem a robbanást – vallotta be, majd szilaj tekintettel, de annyira meleg hangon Loki arcára tette a kezét. A vér őt nem borzasztotta el, az ő arcát is beborította korábbi áldozatai vére. – De te nem – mondta kimérten a fekete hajúnak. – Köszönöm, testvér.

Loki kissé meglepődött ezen a gesztuson, de végül jól esett neki, hogy Thor végre egyszer nem őt hibáztatja tovább, sőt még meg is köszöni. Azt nem tudta, hogy Thor mindig hálás volt neki, csak túl büszke volt ezt bevallani. De a sziget után minden megváltozott. Előzékenyebbé váltak egymás iránt.

- Érted bármit, testvér – felelte ravaszul. Szája halvány mosolyra húzódott, mire a szőke is elmosolyodott. Ekkor már Emily sem állta meg. Thor őrá is hálával nézett.

...

- És most? Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Thor.

- Hatoljunk be a laborba! – utasította csapatát Coulson. Időközben megemberelte magát, és a zárt fémajtóhoz lépett, s azzal együtt közelebb hozzájuk.

- Derítsük ki végre, mi folyik itt! – értett egyet Hill, és csatlakozott ügynöktársához. Rogers már az elején mellette állt. Úgy tűnt, nem tartanak többé a mágustól és a meridiántól. Nem jobban, mint annak a következményeitől, ha futni hagyják a Centipede embereit.

Thor vállat vont, jelezve, hogy neki mindegy. Emily is bólintott, Loki pedig nem ellenkezett. Coulson ekkor lendületet vett. Arra készült, hogy betöri az ajtót, és vezető módjára elsőnek lépi át a ki tudja milyen veszélyeket rejtő küszöböt. Ám Loki az útját állta, és elé lendített karjával megakadályozta, hogy az Ügynök megsértse magát.

- Mi az? – döbbent meg Phil. – Törtem már be ajtót! – erősködött magabiztosan.

- Most inkább mégis hagyd rám – tanácsolta Loki. Ez a bejárat meglehetősen masszívnak tűnt, szerinte egy halandó csak nehezen lenne képes áttörni a zárszerkezetet, Coulson-nak pedig nyilván nem maradt több lövedéke, ezért ment volna neki egész testtel.

- Csak tessék – vont vállat végül Phil, és gondtalanul elhátrált.

Loki megtehette volna, hogy egy trükkjével kipattintja a zárszerkezetet, és akkor az ajtó kinyílik magától, de túlságosan is feldühítette már a halandó banda, hogy ne zörögve és lármázva rontson rájuk. Meg sejtette, hogy úgyis el van torlaszolva a bejárat. Közelebb lépett, Emily-re pillantott, majd lendületet vett. Bal oldalával állt az ajtónak, de jobbra lendült, és közben felemelte a jobb lábát. A fordulat lezártával jókorát rúgott az ajtóba.

Jól sejtette. A fém hatalmasat kondult, a zár kitört a falból, de az ajtószárnyak csupán húsz centire nyíltak ki. Olyan fémesen súrlódó hangot adtak, mintha egy szekrényt, vagy valami nagyon nehéz tárgyat toltak volna maguk előtt. Phil elhűlve észlelte a férfiben lakozó erőt.

- Ha te mész neki, kitöröd pár csontod – jelentette ki Loki, és oldalával nekifeszült az ajtószárnyaknak, hogy beljebb tolja őket. Hiába morgott egyet magában, az alig halad befelé.

- Kösz... – nyögte végül Phil.

Loki ekkor megunta az erőlködést, és belesett a nyíláson.

- Félkegyelműek! – sziszegte a Mágus.

- Mi van ott? – érdeklődött Coulson.

- Fémoszlopokkal támasztották ki, amiket a földhöz láncoltak – magyarázta Loki. – Nem hiszem, hogy időben eltolnám... – vallotta be. Azért ő sem volt egy buldózer.

- Menekülnek! – állapította meg Hill a hangok alapján.

- De ez az egyetlen kijárat! – ellenkezett Emily feszülten.

- Tony szerint megpróbálhatják átrobbantani a falat – mondta Steve, adó-vevőjébe fülelve.

- A két tudóst pedig megölik! Sosem tudjuk meg, mire kényszerítették őket! – idegeskedett Coulson.

- Engedj oda! – parancsolta Thor öccsének. Loki „udvariasan" arrébb lépett, hogy teret adjon neki. Most a nagydarab szőke feszült az ajtónak. – Majd én! – Lábai alatt megrepedt a padló, de nem haladt tovább tíz centinél.

Ekkor Steve is besegített, de mégsem nyílt tovább. Az ajtó megmakacsolta magát. A két férfi együttes erejétől a fal, amiben az ajtó volt, megremegett. Félő volt, hogy előbb omlik rájuk az épület, mint jutnak be a laborba.

- Ez így nem fog menni! – állapította meg Steve. – Ránk zuhan a keret.

- Ti talán már befértek! – vetette fel Thor, jelentősen karcsúbb társaihoz fordulva.

- És ha csapdával várnak? Ha külön megyünk, egyenként lőnek le minket! – jutott Coulson eszébe.

- Nem tudsz valamit tenni? – fordult Maria Emily-hez. Nem szívesen kért segítséget a lánytól, valami mindig távolságtartásra ösztönözte Brook-kal kapcsolatban. De el kellett ismernie, hogy különleges lány, és még a mai rémisztő mutatványa után is kitartott e mellett. Úgy vélte, talán Emily megfelelő megoldással szolgálhat.

- Miután a férfiak megmutatták, ki itt a király... – gúnyolódott a lány. – Na, álljatok félre! – utasította a fivéreket és Steve-et.

Coulson megcsóválta a fejét Emily visszatérő pimasz és lekezelő, kissé fölényes stílusán, de nem rótta meg érte. Kicsit még szerette is a lányban ezt, a legreménytelenebb helyzetekben felszínre törő hencegő magabiztosságot. Thor és Loki ellenben nem igen díjazták a lány nagyképűségét. Az orrukat elhúzva vonszolták odébb magukat. Steve nem ítélte el. Neki mindegy volt, csak jussanak már be az átkozott laborba, így ő is messzebb lépett.

Emily határozottan megállt az ajtó előtt, mialatt biztosan elhelyezkedett. Lassan, kimérten maga elé emelte a kezeit, hogy kitapogassa az áttörni kívánt területet az energiáival. Megtörtént. Könnyebb lesz, mint számított. Először meghajlított ujjakkal eltörte az ajtó másik oldalán lévő láncokat, majd ledöntötte a rudakat. Anélkül, hogy legkevésbé is látta volna, mi történik. Elég volt éreznie. Utána nagy erővel széttárta karjait, és az oszlopok marokkó pálcikák módjára repültek, gurultak szerte-szét, éktelen robajt keltve. Néhány még ki is gáncsolta az ajtó másik oldalán készenlétben álló katonákat. Ezzel egy időben a fémajtó szárnyai kivágódtak. Sőt, leszakadtak az oldalkeretből, és oldalra-előre dűltek.

A csapatnak végre teljes belátása nyílt a nagy belmagasságú helyiségre. Hálásan néztek a lányra. Odabent vagy húsz katona állt sorfalat, így a csapdába ejtett tudósokat még mindig nem látták. Emily kézmozdulattal porrá zúzta fegyvereiket, majd egy karlendítéssel hanyatt vágta őket. Immár minimális veszéllyel szembenézve lépte át a küszöböt, és nézett körbe a helyiségben. Majd hátrafordult csapattársaihoz.

- Na, jöttök?! – vigyorogta. Azok egy ideig nem jutottak szavakhoz, csupán némán átlépték a küszöböt. A lány erélyes mezőt hozhatott létre, mert a katonák alig mozdultak a földön.

- Nos, ez... – kezdte Coulson, és végighordozta tekintetét a laboron, - hatásos volt.

- Ijesztően hatásos – csatlakozott Hill.

- Gyerünk srácok, láttatok már ilyet! – ingatta a fejét a lány. Azok csak nagyot sóhajtottak, és lopakodva beljebb hatoltak arra, ahol a tudósokat sejtették. A labor nagy volt, és még csak az előtérben voltak, a kutatórészleg egy forduló után volt. Emily sürgetően az összenéző áz fivérekre pillantott.

- Igazán erős vagy halandó létedhez képest – jegyezte meg Thor, és elgondolkodva átlépte a küszöböt. Mintha nem látta volna New York-ban a lányt...

- Csak nem sérti a büszkeségetek, hogy egy lány túltett rajtatok? – vigyorogta Emily.

Thor fel sem fogva, mit mondott az imént, hümmögve beljebb cammogott. Követte Phil barátjáékat. Kicsit sértette a lányt, hogy levegőnek nézi, de mit lehet tenni? Emily nem tudhatta, hogy Thor-ban megint Heimdall szavai visszhangoznak. _A midgardi mágia újjászületése._ És Odin válasza erre: _Figyelj oda arra a lányra!_

- Fellengzős! – szólta meg viszont Loki, mikor utolsóként átlépte a küszöböt, és mellé ért.

- Hm! – emelte meg az állát Emily makacsul.

- De pont ezt szeretem benned! – egészítette ki a Mágus, és fürgén megragadta a lány vállait, hogy magához rántva rövid csókot nyomhasson az ajkaira. Majd eltolta magától a meglepett lányt, aki inkább dacot várt tőle, nem elismerést. – Túlélő vagy, sőt, a szórakoztatóbb magabiztos fajtából! – vigyorogta ravaszul.

- Örülök, hogy legalább te jól szórakozol – sóhajtotta a lány kimerülten, de kellemes érzéssel Loki hozzáállása iránt.

- Kitettél magadért! – jelentette ki a Herceg. – Most már ideje pihenned!

- De még nem végeztünk... – rázta a fejét a lány csökönyösen. – Ha a katonák felébrednek, vagy még többen vannak odabent...

- Azt már megoldjuk – jelentette ki Steve, aki maga is látta a lány kimerültségét, agyonhajszolt állapotát. – A hangokból ítélve nem sokan őrizhették a tudósokat rajtuk kívül – nézett a földön fekvőkre.

- És ha mégis...? – gondolt a legrosszabbra is a lány.

- Hullafáradt vagy és beborít a vér – világosított fel a Kapitány komoly hangon. Utána Lokira nézett. – És te sem nézel ki valami jól.

- Én jól vagyok! – bizonygatta Loki. – És ami a katonákat illeti... – Kezét a mozgolódó tömegre emelete, majd pillanatok múltán csak elfúló nyögéseket hallottak, és Loki kezét látták elfordulni. Már Steve is sejtette, hogy ezzel megölte őket. Nem szerette a mészárlást, de a világháború alatt hozzászokott. Nem hozta szóba Loki döntését. Emily is csak nehézkesen vett egy nagy levegőt, és elfogadta.

- Nélkületek nem ment volna – mondta Steve hálásan, elfordulva a halottaktól, - de innen átvesszük! Menjetek pihenni! Nemsokára találkozunk!

- Nem kell kétszer mondanod! – kapott Loki az alkalmon, és már vonszolta is volna magával a lányt, kifelé ebből az átkozott épületből. De az csak megmakacsolta magát.

- Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt! – erősködött.

- Időben megtudod – biztosította Rogers. – Most pedig tűnés! Ez parancs!

- Igenis, Kapitány! – zsörtölődött a lány gúnyosan, és lerázva magáról Loki kezét, kifelé vette az irányt. Steve fáradtan nézett Lokira.

- Te nem vonsz kérdőre? – kérdezte beletörődve emberei túlzott kíváncsiságába. De Loki meglepte a válasszal.

- Hogy a ti szavaitokkal éljek... Szarok rá, mit csinálnak azok ott! – vágta rá flegmán a Herceg. – Csakis a Világok megmentése és Emily miatt vagyok itt!

- Értem – fogadta el Steve. – Nos, akkor kösz a segítséget.

- Ha annyira szeretnéd hallani... – forgatta meg Loki a szemeit. – Szívesen – hadarta el, és már vágtatott is a lány után. Nehogy még a végén elvesszen itt neki.

Steve nagyot sóhajtott. Majd csak megszokja egyszer Loki pimasz közönyösségét. De miért zavarja egyáltalán a stílusa? Segített nekik, nem? És még csak nem is akadékoskodott. Elnyomva magában az érzést, hogy mégis csak jobb lenne, ha Thor mellett az öccse is a barátjukká válhatna, Phil, Maria és az áz után indult.

**...**

Coulson óvatosan közelebb lopakodott, és sajgó vállát figyelmen kívül hagyva kiütötte az egyik tudósra fegyvert szegező két Centipede embert. A fegyverüket már az elején kirántotta a kezükből. Egyiket azzal, másikat a könyökével vágta fejbe, majd gyomorba. Végül átlökte egy asztalon az egyiket, a másiknak pedig eszméletvesztésig szorította karját a nyakára. Hill ezalatt elintézte a másik tudóst rabul ejtő két embert.

Négyen voltak még. Távolabb álltak, most azonban közelebb rohantak. Lőni készültek, de Thor a tűzvonalba ugrott, elállva az útjukat. A golyók borsó módjára pattogtak le róla, miközben pillanatok alatt kiütötte a négy katonát. Kettő fejét durván összeütötte. Összeestek. Egy másikat jó messzire eldobott. Nem kelt fel. Az utolsót meg egy jobb horoggal repítette a falnak. Phil és Maria fellélegeztek, és a remegő tudósokhoz léptek.

Azok ketten döbbenten néztek körül a rengeteg kiütött katonán, ráláttak azokra is, akikkel Emily és Thor végzett. És a kint lévőket, vagy a vérrel áztatott aulát még nem is látták... Steve ekkor csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Kapitány? Mi van Emily-vel és Lokival? – kérdezte Phil, mialatt szabaddá tette Milles csuklóját. Bucharová-val ellentétben ő meg volt kötözve.

- Elküldtem őket. Kifáradtak, és nincs is már rájuk szükség. – Steve

- Igaz – helyeselt Coulson. – Uram – fordult a professzorhoz. – Coulson Ügynök vagyok, a SHIELD-től. Minden rendben lesz, kivisszük innen magukat! – Az őszülő szőke férfi lassan bólintott. – Mire kényszerítették önöket?

- Engem semmire – sóhajtotta a férfi. – Csupán biztosíték voltam. Azok az emberek... – Megremegett a hangja. – Fegyvert szegeztek rám, és azt mondták lelőnek, ha Ed nem segít a mocskos dolgaikban...

- Ed...? – csodálkozott Coulson. A tudós fehér köpenyes barátja felé bökött, akit Hill próbált szóra bírni. De az csak maga elé bámult, és nem szólt semmit. Mintha sokk érte volna. Az Ügynök hozzá sétált, hogy ő is megpróbálja kikérdezni. – Uram! Doktor Bucharova! – fogta meg a férfi fehér köpennyel takart vállát. – Már nem árthatnak a társának! Mit kértek magától?

- Szörnyű dolgot tettem... – motyogta maga elé a biokémikus.

- Hiszen már kiütöttük az önt fogva tartókat! – mondta Steve. – Már nem vehetik hasznát.

- Az egész kitervelői már rég nincsenek itt – világosított fel őket Edward. – Elmentek, amikor maguk betörtek az aulába...

- Na.., de...?! – mérgelődött Coulson.

- Az összes katonát itt hagyták, csak hogy feltartsák magukat, amíg ők kijutnak a városból – sóhajtotta a tudós. – Minket is bezártak ide, a látszat fenntartása érdekében.

- Mégis hogy jutottak ki? – értetlenkedett Coulson. Edward a fal felé bökött, ahol egy szekrény állt. Thor összenézve az Ügynökkel elhajította a szekrény. Egy ember nagyságú lyuk tátongott a falban.

- A személyzeti lejárón leosontak a pincébe. Az alagsorhoz nagyon közel esik a városi csatornahálózat – magyarázta Milles kedvetlenül. – Csupán egy három méter hosszú lyukat kellett robbantaniuk, és több saroknyira is eltávolodhattak az épülettől...

- Nekünk pedig az összes emberünk a campus-on volt! – rázta a fejét Phil. – Jól átb*sztak!

- De Philip, barátom! – méltatlankodott Thor a kifejezésen.

Az Ügynököt ma már viszont egyáltalán nem zavarták a trágár kifejezések.

- Itt Coulson! Kutassák át a pincét! – szólta bele az adó-vevőjébe.

- Már bizonyára messze járnak – sóhajtotta Steve.

Kikérdezték a tudósokat mindenről részletesen, azok pedig előzékenyen együtt működtek. Edwardot arra kényszerítették, hogy javítsa fel a Centipede-szérumot, ami Extremist és még mindenféle fejlesztéseket tartalmaz. A kiváló biokémikus hírében álló professzor, pedig bár nem akarta, megtalálta a szérum instabilitási hibáját, és stabilizálta azt. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy a jövőbeli alanyok már nem fognak idegességükben felrobbanni, csak ha kizárólag öngyilkosak akarnak lenni. Ezen felül a regenerációkészséget is feljavította.

Coulson és csapata bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy azok az aljas, érzéketlen megszállottak, akik képesek voltak több mint száz katonájukat áldozni ezért a pokoli szerért, már megint kicsúsztak a markukból. Mi lesz, ha az új szerrel kezelt katonákkal meridiánokat ejtenek fogságba és kényszerítik hadi tevékenységre? Akkor valóban legyőzhetetlenek szesznek, szuperkatonákkal és varázslókkal az oldalukon. És bele sem gondolnak, hogy még ők a Föld meghódításán fáradoznak, addig egy rémálmukba sem kívánt Vezér, valahol az univerzum távoli sarkában, ugyanezt tervezi. S még ők a SHILED-nek üzennek hadat, addig a Vezér a Kilenc Világnak, beleértve az övéket.

- Szörnyetegeket teremtettem – sóhajtotta Edward professzor megtörten. – Legalábbis esélyt a megteremtésükre...

- Nem a maga hibája – mondta Coulson hivatalos hangon. – Az embereim elkísérik magukat. Még a rendőrség is kihallgatásra vár. Az önök érdekében kerüljék el az aulát... – tette még hozzá, visszaemlékezve arra, amikor Emily-vel beszélve Loki beszólt a vonalba, hogy a helyiség véres harcmezővé változott.

A tudósok egymást támogatva, Coulson kommandósainak kíséretében elkullogtak a kijárat felé. Az Ügynök még mérgében az egyik asztalra csapott, majd Steve kérlelésére ő is otthagyta a labort. Azok a rátarti alakok még a legkevesebb mintát sem hagyták hátra, a felhasznált eszközöket megsemmisítették. Az emberei megtalálták a rést az alagsorban, több utcányira követték a nyomokat, de azok a semmibe vesztek. Más nyom pedig nem maradt hátra. Alig jutottak közelebb a szervezethez, mialatt azok még veszélyesebbé fejlesztették a szérumot.

**...**

- Ezt jól benéztük! – mérgelődött Phil, mialatt a széles főlépcsőn ügettek le a Kapitánnyal és Thor-ral, hogy csatlakozzanak az odakint tárgyaló Fury-hoz és SHIELD-esekhez. Hill előre sietett, de a három férfi előbb dühöngött még kicsit a laborban. A düh pedig még a lépcsőházban is visszhangzott.

- Kicseleztek minket – adott igazat Steve. – De amit tettünk, nem tettük hiába. A túszok valós veszélyben voltak, és az Extremis alanyok is komoly fenyegetést jelentettek.

- Tudom, hogy nem hiába küzdöttünk meg velük – sóhajtotta az Ügynök. – De akkor is!

- Elkapjuk őket, még mielőtt bármi végzetesbe fognának! – nyugtatta Steve.

- Én pedig jól bemutatom őket az öklömnek! – bizonygatta Thor.

Coulson-nak igazán jól esett társai támogatása. Hatásukra visszaszerezte magabiztosságát. Mégiscsak ő az, aki rendszerint utoljára adja fel, vagy törődik bele a kudarcba.

- Természetes, hogy elkapjuk őket! – jelentette ki. – Egy csatát megnyertek, de a háború a miénk!

- Mert mi vagyunk a jófiúk! – tette hozzá Steve. – És a jó mindig győz a gonosz felett!

- Ki más? – nevette Thor.

- Értékelem az optimizmusotokat... – kezdett volna leereszteni Coulson, de akkor elérték az aulát. Mindenképp meg akarta nézni magának, de ez...borzalmasabb, mint számított. Kitört ablakok, mélyedések a falon, lerombolt szobrok. Hamu, és különféle emberi maradványok mindenfelé... Megszáradt vér, bűz és törmelék. Mintha a pokol szabadult volna ide... Undorodva kapta szája elé a kezét. – Ha már a jó-rossznál tartunk... – mondta merev tekintettel. – Miféle gonosz végezhet ekkora pusztítást?

- Az öcsém és az új nője – vont vállat Thor, és a legnagyobb nyugalommal kisétált a főbejáraton. Néhol belelépett ebbe-abba, de úgy tűnt, nem érdekli. Phil elképedve jött rá, hogy talán megfelelően hozzá van szokva a körülményekhez. Hogy lehet ilyesmihez hozzászokni?!

- Ezt durva – értett egyet Steve is, - de ettől gonosszá válnának? Az ellenfeleik kegyetlenül erősek lehettek, és ha csak így végezhettek velük...

- Nem az ő vérüket ontották, hanem az átlagosakét – felelte Phil, megszemlélve három átlagon felüli testből származó jeges maradványokat. – De ők sem nem álltak volna meg, ha életben maradnak.

- Ők választották a Centipede-et.

- Ahogy Loki és Emily a SHIELD-et. Fury mégsem fog örülni, hogy mindenkit megöltek, és parancs nélkül.

- A túszokat kiszabadították, mint főparancsot – jelezte Steve

- És én nem is szólom meg őket, amiért ilyen brutális módon tették, de... a Tanács újabb okot kapott a lány és Loki likvidálására.

- Ezek után rá kellene jönniük, hogy addig jó nekik, amíg ez a két személy az ő oldalukon áll.

- De nem fognak – sóhajtotta Phil. – Pedig milyen szerencse, hogy a mi oldalunkon vannak!

Maguk mögött hagyták az aulát, átadva a helyszínelőknek és takarítóknak, és csatlakoztak Fury, Hill és a parancsnokok táborához. Thor is ott volt, de Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Loki és Emily hiányoztak. Valószínűleg együtt voltak, valahol máshol.

Végighallgatták az Igazgató monológját, és megvitatták a következőket. Abban megegyeztek, hogy nem árt némi elővigyázatossággal bánni az ázokkal és Emilyvel, de a lánnyal eddig is így volt. A Tanácsot megpróbálják kihagyni a dologból, a Centipede-et meg tovább üldözik. Hálával tartoznak viszont a két varázslónak, és az egész csapatnak, amiért, ha bár végül a szérum elveszett, a körülményekhez képest legjobban oldották meg a helyzetet. És bármennyire is volt drasztikus Loki és Emily műve, nélkülük most a vérbefagyott ellenség helyett vérbefagyott túszokat kellene elszállítani, és a SHIELD-nek a diákokat gyászoló családokkal szembe nézni.

**...**

Mikor a parancsnokok és csapataik távoztak, Fury Hill-t is velük küldte, mondván, hogy menjen előre a Központba, és tartsa a frontot, amíg ő is odaér. Egy későbbi géppel készült utána menni. Ő, Coulson, Thor és Rogers elindultak megkeresni csapatuk maradék tagját. Thor és Steve viszont útközben új tervet alkottak. Elugranak kajálni, jól felraktároznak, és további étellel megrakodva találkoznak a többiekkel, majd útközben megbeszélik, hol. Fury kénytelen volt beleegyezni, megérdemelték a sziesztát. Különváltak.

Az Igazgatónak akkor eszébe jutott, hogy beszélni kell a kerületi rendőrkapitánnyal. Beletelt pár órába, amíg végeztek. Nedves homlokukat letörölve léptek ki az őrsről az utcára, és indultak vissza a helikopter felé.

- Vajon merre lehetnek? – kérdezte az Ügynöktől, Tony-ékra célozva.

- Talán kivettek egy motelszobát valahol – találgatott Phil. – Egyesekre ráfért egy zuhany...

- Stark nem vesz ki motelszobát. Kizárólag öt csillagtól felfelé...

- Jogos.

- El kellesz beszélgetnem Emily-vel és társával a mértéktelen gyilkolásról – döntötte el Fury. – Loki még meg sem lepődöm, de Brook... Másfél éve, amikor megölte azokat az embereket a sivatagban, szinte összetört, most meg...

- Fürdik a vérben – mondta ki helyette Phil. – De az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy nála nem volt fegyver, és azok az emberek nem álltak volna le.

- És ha a kommandósok egy csapata lövi ki őket, szóvá sem tenném... – vallotta be Fury. - De a tény, hogy közel ötven ellenséges katonával két személy végzett, az a kettő, akik nyolc szuperkatonával is végeztek... ha igazat mond, pusztán az ...aurájuk megtörésével... Nos, ez rémisztő. Felettébb kétségbe ejtő.

- Akkor és ott én is hasonlóan vélekedtem. De végső soron megmentettek minket.

- Ettől függetlenül az erejük fenyegetést jelent. Még ha bízok is a lányban, és megpróbálok bízni a maga ítélőképességében Lokit illetően... A Tanács nem fog!

- Mit fog tenni, uram?

- Udvariasan megkérem őket, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést, és a Kapitányt, hogy figyeljen erre oda. Mást nem tehetek. Végül is a hasznunkra válnak. Örülhetünk, amíg a mi oldalunkon állnak.

- Tehát nem támogatja a Tanács likvidálási teveit – állapított meg Phil fellélegezve.

- A lánnyal kapcsolatban nyilvánvalóan nem. Ugyanakkor úgy vélem, Lokit sem kellene felbosszantanunk. Bármit is gondol rólam, Coulson, nem helyezem a kényelmet a fenyegető háború elé. Szükségünk van a „szomszédokra", akár tetszik a Tanácsnak, akár nem.

- Maga mellett állok, uram.

- Akkor visszajön velem a Központba, ha leellenőriztük a mi kis díszpintyeinket? – célzott Fury a Bosszúállók elit csapatára. - Ne vegye sértésnek, de úgy hiszem, odaát többet segíthetne, mint Stark playboy tornyában.

- Nem veszem. Nem szívesen válok meg Emily-től, és a többieket is megkedveltem, de igaza van. A Bosszúállók nélkülem is boldogulnak – ismerte el, önmagának is.

- Amit a maga közbenjárásának köszönhetnek – emlékeztette Fury előzékenyen.

- És a magáénak. De a madaraknak el kell hagyniuk a fészket... Talán Barton és Romanoff marad, de... – Phil nagy levegőt vett.

- De Emilynek mennie kell – segítette ki a szavakkal Fury. – A történtek után evidens, hogy nem számíthatjuk tovább az egyszerű SHIELD ügynökök közé. Amikre képes, meghaladja a kereteinket, ...és korlátainkat. Egy ügynök nem mentheti meg a világot...

- ...Ám egy Bosszúálló igen. Jobb helyen lesz a saját súlycsoportjában – sóhajtotta Phil lemondóan. – A Kapitány majd rendesen kineveli, ahogy nekem nem ment.

- Maga remek munkát végzett vele, ezt ne feledje. Az ösvényen tartotta. Gondolom, meglátogatja majd.

- Okvetlenül – mosolyodott el az Ügynök.

- Másrészt, ha a jövőben is hasonló pusztítást végez, jómagam nehezen igazolhatom neki. Hiába is, a SHIELD a védelmet, nem támadást szolgálja. Ha mégis ezt kell tennie a Föld érdekében, szabadabban teheti egy kifejezetten támadás és harci tevékenység céljából létrejött csapatban.

- A SHIELD nem rendezhet vérfürdőt, de a Bosszúállók...

- ...Bármit megtesznek a Föld érdekében, és jelenleg kevesebb szabály köti őket – mondta az Igazgató, minden felelősségének tudatában.

- Az igazsághoz hozzátartozik, hogy kizárólag azért, mert eddig egyedül vészhelyzetekre állt fent az összehívásuk – felelte Phil, komolyan hangon. - Háborúban megváltoznak a szabályok. Elmosódik jó és rossz határa, a túlélés kerül szembe a vereséggel...

Fury egyetértően bólintott, majd jelentőségteljesen kijelentette:

- Háborúba állunk, Coulson! Egyszerre többen, köztük az eddigi legnagyobban. A csapat pedig nemsokára véglegessé válik.

- Remélem, nem sül el rosszabbul, mint terveztük – aggodalmaskodott az Ügynök.

- Nem maga volt eddig az örök optimista? – kérdezett rá Fury, halványan elvigyorodva.

- Eddig nem láttam valakit egyetlen varázslattal gyilkolni. A világ megváltozott. Már nem ugyanaz, mint korábban volt...

- Nem. De lehet sosem volt az, aminek hittük, s most fedi fel igazi valóját.

- Azzal sajnos mindig is tisztában voltunk, hogy valamilyen szinten ölni kell az életben maradásért... – mondta Phil kedvetlenül.

- De nem sejtettük, mennyit és milyen léptékben – tette hozzá Fury.

...


	16. Az idegenek is változnak

A fejezetben utalás lesz a Trónok Harca című sorozatra és Paris Hiltonra, de igazán szubjektív értelemben. Továbbá elnézést kérek minden Paris rajongóról, mert az illető hölgy kissé rossz színben fog feltűnni. Ez nem biztos, hogy teljesen igaz, csupán egy saját elmélet. Az igazat megvallva, bármily botrányai is voltak, én nem utálom, sőt... Utáljatok engem, de a Hottie&Nottie filmjét még szeretem is :)

Boldog Nemzeti Összetartozás Napját Mindenkinek!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Az idegenek is változnak  
><strong>

A campus délnyugati oldalán elhelyezkedő sétálóutcában...

Tony újabb izzadságcseppet törölt le nedves homlokáról. A Los Angelesi hőség délután kettőkor érte el csúcspontját, egyik tudóst sem kímélte. A pulzáló Napkorong pont az utca vonalában haladt a távolban kivehető óceán felé, fénye miatt hunyorogniuk kellett. Lépteket hallottak, így megkönnyebbülve fordultak a Nappal ellentétes irányba, de ezt a megkönnyebbülést a jelenleginél is nagyobb aggodalom követte.

Az Íjász sietett feléjük, ölében egy eszméletlen nő teste lógott. Egy vörös hajú, sziluett ruhát és fegyvertartó övet viselő nőé. A férfi kétségbeesettnek tűnt.

- Natasha! – kiáltotta Bruce riadtan. Azonnal melléjük szaladt, és a nő nyakához nyomva mutató és középső ujját, ellenőrizte a pulzusát. – Lassú a szívverése, vízszintesbe kell helyeznünk! – nézett társaira.

- Mi történt?! – vonta kérdőre Bartont Tony, elbizonytalanodva.

- Az egyikük... – hebegte Clint, és vonakodva bár, de hagyta, hogy Bruce a helikopterig vezesse őket. – Az egyikük egy szobornak dobta... Összetört alatta és ő... elájult.

Bruce felszisszent, Tony meg káromkodott. Ekkor már a gépnél voltak, és a Doktor elkezdett odabent kutatni.

- Rohadt szemétládák! – dörmögte a Milliárdos.

- Szemetek – értett egyet Bruce, és egy nagy felfújható gumi valamit vett elő. – Próbáld meg mozdulatlanul tartani, amíg végzek! – utasította az Íjászt, aki komoran bólintott.

- Az meg mi? – csodálkozott Tony. – Gumimatrac?!

- Jelenleg nem áll a rendelkezésünkre hordágy! – felelte a Doktor, és meghúzta a felfújást kezdeményező kart. A sárga matrac, ami egyébként vész helyzet esetére volta a helikopteren, automatán felfújódott. Elég hosszú volt, hogy végigfektessék rajta az eszméletlen nőt. – Tedd rá! – utasította Bartont. – Óvatosan... – Az Íjász a helikopter belsejében, az eltolható ajtó közelében a matracra helyezte a nőt. A Doktor mellé mászott, és vizsgálni kezdte.

- Még nem tudom, mennyire komolyak a sérülései... – mondta, miközben Natasha szemébe világított egy elemlámpával, - de hívjatok egy mentőt!

Tony már vette is volna a telefonját, de Clint, akiről azt hitte, minden figyelmét a Doktornak és összetört szerelmének szenteli, megragadta a karját.

- Stark, várj! – Keze még erősebben, szinte már indulatosan a csuklójára szorult.

- Mi az?! – döbbent meg a Zseni. – Talán te akarod felhívni őket? Tessék – nyújtotta felé a telefont.

- Nem hívunk mentőt! – kötötte ki Clint és zsebre vágta a készüléket.

- Barton! Natasha sérülései komolyak – magyarázta komoly hangon Bruce. Ekkorra nagyjából végzett a nő első körű vizsgálatával. – Megrepedt a kulcscsontja, eltört több bordája, kettő a jobb oldalon, öt a balon, eltört a medencecsontja, a baloldali singcsontja és a bokája megrepedt. És ezek még csak a törések, de sokkal veszélyesebbek a belső vérzések, és zúzódások. – Natasha ekkor már felül melltartóban feküdt a matracon, mert Banner lehúzta a ruhája cipzárját, hogy szemügyre vehesse a törzsén lévő kékfoltokat, és áttapogassa azokat. – Súlyosan sérült a lépe, a bal veséje és több helyen is bevéreztek a szövetei. Talán a tüdeje is sérült, mert nehezen lélegzik. Ha nem kap fél órán belül szakképzett orvosi ellátást, akkor...

- Nem tudnál te segíteni rajta? – kérdezte Clint. Elbizonytalanodott ugyan, de nem váltott véleményt. Natasha sosem szeretett kórházban lenni, nem csak a drámai hangulat miatt. – Sok ellensége van az orosz és más európai maffiánál – magyarázta. – Ha megtudják, hogy kórházban van, és ilyen helyen mindenhol besúgók vannak, akkor több embert is küldenek a kivégzésére... és egyiküknek sikerül.

- Clint... Nagyon rossz állapotban van. Még stabil, de könnyen végzetesbe fordulhat... – sóhajtotta Bruce, miközben oxigénmaszkot erősített a nő arcára. Még jó, hogy az volt a helikopteren.

- Kérlek... – könyörgött az Íjász. Idegességében elengedte Tony-t, és most a Doktor karját ragadta meg. – Kérlek!

Bruce aggodalmas barna szemekkel nézett fel rá.

- Megteszek mindent, ami tőlem telik – ígérte a Doktor. – De segítenetek kell!

A két másik férfi bólintott.

- Mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Clint.

- Keress valamit, amit a feje alá tehetsz, egy táskát. Meg kell emelni. Tony, te pedig hozd ki a számítógépet és az érzékelőt! Gyorsan! – hadarta Bruce. Clint egy puhának tűnő sporttáskát helyezett a vörös nő feje alá, Tony pedig kihozta és elindította a gépet, amit Bruce a szigeten is használt Emily-nél. Hamar felkerült az érzékelős pánt Tasha jobb karjára, és az értékei megjelentek a monitoron.

- Szabálytalan a pulzusa, és lassul. Alacsony vérnyomás... Szerencsére nem vesztett túl sok vért... – állapította meg Bruce, végignézve a nő sok, de keskeny vágásokkal tarkított testén. Ekkor a nő szívverése hirtelen gyorsabbá és még szabálytalanabbá vált. – Összeomlik a keringése! - Az egyik táskából egy infúziós tasakot vett elő. – Ezt tartsd magasan! – adta át Clintnek, aki némán bólintott. Ekkor egy kanült helyezett fel Tasha jobb karjába. Ez az oldala sérült kevésbé az ütközéskor. Bekötötte az oldatot, és különféle anyagokat injekciózott a kanül másik kivezetésébe. – Gyerünk már, Natasha! – sóhajtotta, és további gyógyszereket adott a nőnek. Tasha felnyögött.

Bruce már azon volt, hogy elkezdje a szívmasszázst, de a nő állapota lassan újból stabilizálódni látszott. Clint és Tony lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték.

- Rendbe jön? – kérdezte Tony. Barton képtelen volt megszólalni.

- Egyelőre nincs közvetlen életveszélyben – válaszolta Bruce. – De a belső sérülések miatt haladéktalanul műtétre szorul, nem beszélve a néhol egymásra csúszott csontokról. Rendkívüli szerencséje van, hogy ennyivel megúszta.

- Szerencséje?! – hüledezett Clint.

- Egy szobor tört el alatta! – mutatott rá Bruce, miközben sínbe helyezte a még mindig szaggatottan, de valamivel erősebben lélegző nő bal karját és bokáját. A törzsével komolyabb felszerelés nélkül nem tudott mit kezdeni. – A bordái át is szakíthatták volna a tüdejét...

- De nem így történt, ugye?! – Clint

- Akkor nem így nézne ki – sóhajtotta Bruce a látszólag békésen fekvő nőre pillantva. – Viszont a pulzusa még mindig szabálytalan. Az a sok bevérzés... Minél hamarabb komoly ellátásra lenne szüksége. Egy SHIELD-létesítményben biztonságban lehet – vetette fel. – Barton, mi a legközelebbi SHIELD-bázis, ami megfelelő egészségügyi felszereléssel rendelkezik?

Az Íjász kelletlenül elgondolkozott. Egy olyan hely végül is nem sima kórház, hanem szigorúan őrzött. És be kellett látnia, hogy Natasha nem húzza ki műtét nélkül.

- A legközelebbi bázis, ami elég nagyméretű egy kórházi szárnyhoz az Arizona-i sivatagban fekszik – mondta.

- Oda elég nehéz lesz eljutni – sóhajtotta Bruce. – És ha még küldenek is érte egy gépet, legalább egy óra a szállítás. Azalatt bármi megtörténhet... Talán mégis szerencsésebb lenne egy Los Angelesi...

- Nem lehet! – ellenkezett Clint.

- Hívom a Központot... – ajánlotta Tony, gondolván, hogy onnan majd értesítik az Arizona-i bázist, és...

- Ne. Előbb Fury-t! – kérte Clint. – Túl sok az átkapcsolás. Majd ő megoldja...

- Vagy nem lesz rá szükség... – szólt közbe Bruce. Társai kérdőn néztek rá, mire ő csak az utca Egyetem felőli részére tekintett. Két alak, egy magasabb, férfiasabb, és egy annál egy fejjel alacsonyabb, formás nőiesebb közeledett eléjük. A lemenő Nap sugarai megvilágították a testük nyolcvan százalékát beborító, rászáradt vért. Kitartóan, de láthatóan kimerülten haladtak feléjük.

Barton már látta őket odafent, így nem lepődött meg, de Tony és Bruce mégis enyhe sokkot kaptak az élőben igazán vörösnek látszó vértől, és nyilvánvaló sérüléseiktől. Emily és Loki hallótávolságba értek.

...

- Emily, várj már! – kiáltotta Loki, aki, mint észrevették, épp akkor érte be a lányt.

- Rosszul vagyok ettől a szagtól! – fordult felé a lány. – Kell egy csap!

- Megoldjuk! – nyugtatta Loki, és megpróbálta átkarolni. Emily szemforgatva még engedte is volna neki, de amikor az oldaluk összeért, a Mágus akaratlanul felszisszent. A lány jelentőségteljesen nézet fel rá.

- Utána pedig megkérem Bruce-t, hogy foltozzon össze, ha már nekem nem engeded! – határozta el.

- Inkább téged kellene! – jegyezte meg Loki, végignézve a lány sebein. – Ez itt a fejeden elég csúnyának tűnik – érintette meg a lány halántékánál lévő vágást, amit még egy szobor okozott.

- Áú! – kiáltotta a lány. – Inkább hagyjuk ezt!

- Szerintem is! – értett egyet Loki. Ekkor vették észre, hogy az őket bámuló Tony, Bruce és Clint mögött Natasha fekszik a helikopterben.

- Tasha...! – nyögte a lány, és közelebb rohant. Ekkor persze feltűnt, hogy jobb lábára sántít. A térde és bokája éktelenül fájt. Nem törődött vele, eltorzuló arccal, nyögdécselve a rámpára térdelt. – Tasha...

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Loki is. Ő méltóságát megőrizni kívánván, inkább kimérten sétált közelebb, megpróbálva elrejteni fájdalmát. Hasa oldalára szoruló keze mégis árulkodó jelként szolgált.

- Veletek mi a franc történt?! – bukott ki Tony-ból.

Emily megrázta a fejét, és várakozóan Bruce-re nézett. A Doktor elnyelte rémületét a lány és a Mágus kinézetére vonatkozólag.

- Súlyos sérülései vannak, több törés, és belső vérzések. Azonnali műtétre lenne szüksége, de Barton szerint a kórházban megpróbálnák megölni...

- Kicsodák? – érdeklődött Loki. Szerette volna közelebbről is megszemlélni a máskor igencsak tüzes nőt, aki most eszméletlenül fekszik, de Barton az útját állta, így csak a válla felett vethetett rá egy pillantást.

- A maffia... – felelte Barton tömören. Nem bízott igazán a Mágusban.

- Hm... – mondta Loki. – Nem néz ki túl jól! – állapította meg végül.

- Ráesett egy szoborra, hogy nézne ki jól?! – dühöngött Tony, majd leesett neki. – Ti is ráestetek többre és pocsékul néztek ki!

- Kösz a bókot – felelte Loki gúnyosan vigyorogva, de újabb fájdalomhullám eredményeként vigyora vicsorgásnak hatott.

- Ez igaz – értett egyet Bruce, és miután vetett egy kósza pillantást Lokira, Emily-hez fordul. – Láttuk, mi történt az aulában... Kész csoda, hogy még tudsz járni.

- Ha nem viszitek kórházba, had segítsek én Natashán! – kérte a lány. Hangja rekedt volt, és küszködéssel teli, de makacsul kitartott. Lerázta magáról Bruce kezeit, amikkel a sérüléseit akarta megvizsgálni.

- Szó sem lehet róla! – vágott közbe Loki. – Banner is megmondja, hogy alig állsz a lábadon!

- Valóban megsérültél – mondta Bruce a dacosan hadakozó lánynak. Emily-nek ugyanis nemigen tetszett, hogy a Doktor a bordái környékén tapogatózik már megint. – Neked is eltört néhány...

- De még tudok mozogni! – ellenkezett Emily, figyelmen kívül hagyva Loki szigorú pillantásait.

- Ellátásra van szükséged! – erősködött Bruce.

- De Natasha... – Emily

- Had segítsen neki! – kérte Clint a többieket. Nem akart önző lenni, de Emily kétség kívül tartotta magát, szerelme viszont közel volt az életveszélyhez.

- Orvos létemre én is arra számítottam, hogy más lehetőség híján te majd megoldod... – nézett mélyen a lány szemébe Bruce, - de élőben még rosszabbul nézel ki. Már így is túlhajszoltad magad – vonta végig kezét a lány meggyötört, véres testén.

Holtpontra jutottak. Clint szerette volna, ha Emily meggyógyítja kedvesét, és a lány is ragaszkodott hozzá, de nyilvánvalóan neki is súlyos sérülési voltak, kimerült. Talán nem is lett volna elég energiája hozzá. Azt még sem akarta, hogy a lány is eszméletét vessze. Bruce aggodalmasan ingatta a fejét, nem tudván, most mégis mihez kezdjen. Ha Emily véget vet Tasha életveszélyének, ő maga kerülhet abba. Tony már csak nagyokat sóhajtott.

- Szar ügy – jelentette ki végül a Zseni.

Natasha értékei ekkor újból veszélyes tartományba kerültek. A szívverése vészesen gyorsult, és megint szabálytalanná vált. Szakaszosan lélegzett, és mintha rázkódni kezdett volna a teste.

- Az állapota instabilizálódik... – jelentette ki Bruce feszülten, és újabb gyógyszerekkel próbálkozott. – Valószínűleg a sérült szövetek... Túl sokáig vártunk...

- Kérlek, hadd segítsek! – könyörgött a lány. Ekkor viszont hirtelen ő is fulladozni kezdett, és némi vért köhögött fel. Kétségbeesetten érezte meg a fémes ízt a szájában, mielőtt kiköpte azt. Tovább köhögött, de nem tágított a nő mellől. – Kérh-lehk...

- Emily... – nyögte Bruce. Világossá vált, hogy a lánynak is belső sérülései vannak.

- Valaki csináljon már valamit... – rázta a fejét Tony. Miután Bruce jelentőségteljesen rápillantott, vette az adást. Megragadta Emily-t, aki már épp készült a nő felé helyezni remegő kezeit, és elvonszolta a Doktor és Tasha közeléből.

- Hé! Mit ...művelsz?! – kiabálta a lány rekedt hangon, és tovább köhögött. Hadakozott ugyan, de már ahhoz sem volt elég ereje. Tony a földre ültette a gép mellett, és kihalászta a másik matracot. A lány megtörten dőlt neki a fekete gép oldalának.

Loki hálásan pillantott a Zsenire, aki ekkor elkezdte felfújni a matracot. A Herceg mindeddig nem döntötte el, mihez kezdjen. Nem akarta engedni, hogy Emily segítsen a nőn, megkockáztatva saját összeomlását, de bármikor próbálta meg felajánlani, hogy majd ő megteszi, erőt vett rajta a fájdalom. Kétszer is megpróbált megszólalni, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Most viszont, elnézve, ahogy a Doktor reménytelenül próbál valamit tenni a nővel, az Íjász tövig rágja a körmét, Emily pedig Tony-val veszekedik, mert nem akar a matracra feküdni, elhatározta magát. Összeszedte minden erejét, és előre lépett.

- Majd én... – kezdte, és minél jobban megpróbálta elnyomni a hangjába vegyülő gyengeséget, amit az oldalába nyilalló éles fájdalom okozott, - segítek neki... – Megkapaszkodott a gép ajtajának oldalában, és leplezve lihegett párat.

- Hogy te?!... – hüledezett Tony. Eddig azt hitte, Loki csupán közömbösen kizárja magát a drámából. Emily-n kívül mind azt hitték. Eszükbe sem jutott, hogy a jötun-nek valóban súlyos sérülése lehet, mint Emily-nek. Hiszen ő Loki.

De Loki sem volt sebezhetetlen. Mégis úgy érezte, csak ő oldhatja meg ezt a felettébb fusztráló helyzetet.

- Talán rosszul hallasz?! – sziszegte a Mágus feszülten.

- Miért engednélek a közelébe? – kérdezte Barton bizonytalanul.

- Mert más esélyed már úgy sincsen! – vágta rá Loki, jogosan, és ellökve az útból a férfit, bekászálódott a helikopterbe. Bruce döbbenten tekintett rá.

- Valóban segítesz neki? – kérdezte a Doktor. Hangjából némi megkönnyebbülés érződött. Loki visszafogottan bólintott, majd letérdelve közelebb mászott. Bruce nem tudta nem észrevenni az elfojtott morgást, és a folyamatosan az oldalán tartott kezét. – Tényleg megsérültél... – állapította meg, bár jelenleg nem firtatta tovább. Örült, hogy a férfi segít Natashán.

- Semmiség! – erősködött a fekete hajú.

Bruce ekkor egy törlőkendőt nyújtott felé, amivel Loki gyorsan letörölhette a rászáradt vért vörösre festett kezeiről, legalább a csuklójától lefelé. Ebben ő is segített neki.

A Mágus a nő felé helyezte fehér kezeit. Ujjai, majd egész tenyere körül zöld fény jelent meg. Néhány pillanat múltán felsóhajtott a fáradtságtól, ám a nő értékei javulni látszottak. Natasha légzése visszarendeződött, és a pulzusa normálisba váltott. A külső sérülései még semmit sem változtak, de kétség kívül a gyógyulás útjára lépett.

- Tényleg megmented – sóhajtotta Banner.

- Nem végzek félmunkát – felelte Loki. – Te viszont menj, és foglalkozz Emily-vel! – fordult a kintről mereven bámuló lány felé. Tony-nak nem sikerült nyugalomba helyeznie.

Bruce bólintott, és kissé nyugtalanul ugyan, de magára hagyta Lokit a nővel. Azaz majdnem, mert akkor Clint vette át a helyét, és ült kedvese mellé.

- Kösz..., hogy segítesz rajta – motyogta a Mágus felé.

- Miért ne tenném? – Loki egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, majd elnyomva hajszolt teste kínjait, nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta a gyógyítást. Nem panaszkodott, hisz korábban sokkalta nagyobb kínokat is átélt már, sőt olyankor néha napokig kellett tovább harcolnia. Ez csupán lágy szellő volt a más Világokban esett tornádókhoz képest. Meg még Emily-t is rendbe kellesz majd hoznia, ezért nem szentelt a fájdalomnak a kelleténél több figyelmet. Csupán el kellett hitetnie magával, mint már oly sokszor, hogy bár fáradt, ennél még százszor többet is elviselne.

...

Bruce a lányhoz lépett és elvezette az ajtótól. Az dacosan morgott egyet, és megpróbált visszajutni a kilátáshoz.

- Emily, a sírba viszel! – sóhajtotta Banner, és határozottan megtartotta a dulakodó lány karjait.

- Ahogy mondod – értet egyet Tony. – Ülj már le! – követelte a lánytól.

- Előbb meg kellene szabadulni ettől a sok vértől! – javasolta Bruce, akinek a kezét már most befestette az Emily bőrén lévő vörös anyag.

- Szerinted én nem arra vágyok?! – rázta a fejét a lány. – De Natasha fontosabb!

- Natashát megmenti Loki – mondta Tony, aki maga sem akarta elhinni, amit mond. Emily beletörődve engedett a két férfinak, és nem küzdött tovább. Szaggatottan vette a levegőt.

- Van ott egy tűzcsap! – vette észre Tony. – Talán...

- Elég meleg van ehhez? – aggodalmaskodott Bruce. A hőség ellenére féltette a meggyötört lányt a tüdőgyulladástól.

- Talán tudsz jobb lehetőséget? – sóhajtotta a lány, és kiszabadulva Bruce fogásából a csap felé indult. Megbotlott útközben, így Bruce utána sietett, és megtartotta. Emily megbékélve a segítséggel, a tűzcsapra koncentrált. Az kattant egyet, és sugárban tört elő belőle a víz. A lány megrázkódott a hideg folyadéktól, és akaratlanul is hátrált pár lépést. Bruce állította meg. – Nagyon hideg... – panaszolta Emily.

- Tudom – felelte egyet értően Bruce. Még szerencse, hogy senki más nem volt az utcában, hogy végignézze a műsort, mert a SHIELD nagy körzetben zárta le a környéket. – Gyere, mossuk le ezt a sok vért! – kérte a lányt. Őt is érte ugyan a harminc fokban jegesnek ható forrás, de uralkodott magán mindenki érdekében.

- Jó, de... – sóhajtotta Emily. Megremegett, ahogy újból közelebb lépett a szökőkútszerű vízhez.

Ekkor Tony is megerőltette magát, és ő is belépett a sugarak közé. Két oldalról tartották a lányt, és kezdték el óvatos mozdulatokkal lemosni róla az újból nedvessé váló vért. Bruce a karjait törölte át a tenyerével, Tony pedig lágyan az arcát. A sugarak csak másfél méter magasra törtek, utána visszahajlottak a föld felé. Ahova nem jutott elég víz, oda tenyerüket megtöltve juttatták, és mosták le a rászáradt vért. Emily végig reszketett, de az első néhány másodperc után ő is erőt vett magán, és nem szólt többet. Némán tűrte, ahogy társai megszabadítják a mocsoktól, sőt hálás volt nekik, amiért miatta összevizezik a ruhájukat.

Ami a ruhát illeti, időközben a lány ruhája is átnedvesedett, így abból is elkezdett kioldódni a vér. Az átázó textil miatt jobban fázott, és remegett, de örült, hogy megszabadul a vörös foltoktól. Még ha halványan ott is maradt a helyük, az már nem volt olyan feltűnő a virágmintás anyagon. A jeges víz még abban is segített, hogy elzsibbasztotta sérülésit, sebeit, így azok csak sajogtak az éles fájdalom helyett. Mikor eljutott odáig lelkileg, hogy megmozduljon, ő is telemerte a kezét vízzel, és úgy öblítette át addigra megtisztult arcát. Majd Tony-ék segítségével lehajolt, és a hajából is kimosták a vért és piszkot. Néhány perc alatt készen voltak, de addigra mind, főleg a lány, csurom vizesek lettek.

- Jól van, elég lesz – döntötte el Bruce, és kivezette a lányt a „vízesésből". Emily ekkor egy utolsó erőfeszítéssel visszazárta a tűzcsapot.

- Már elmondhatjuk, hogy nem hagytuk ott az Angyalok Városát strandolás nélkül – sóhajtotta Tony, miközben megrázta magát, mint egy kutya.

- Inkább szabad fürdőzésnek nevezném – nyögte a lány. Megpróbálta kicsavarni a hajából a vizet, de a keze túl gyengének bizonyult. Bruce előzékenyen megtette helyette.

- Kellene egy hely, ahol átöltözünk – mondta a Doktor, miközben a lány hajával foglalatoskodott. – És ahol ellátom Emily-t. Az utca közepén mégsem varrhatom össze...

Tony bólintott, és már pötyögött is valamit a mobiljába. Hiába vette el Clint az előbbit, nála mindig volt legalább három, de kettő biztosan.

- Össze...varrni? – ismételte a lány fintorogva.

- Ez a vágás a halántékodon elég komoly – magyarázta Bruce, - és lefogadom, hogy van még pár. - A lány nagy levegőt vett. Valóban kezdett újból átvérezni a ruhája az egyik oldalán, és a kulcscsontja alatt. Bruce ekkor kisé a ruhája alá nézett felülről, és meglátta a vágást a lány válla és melle között félúton. – És ez is – jelentette ki. – Még ha Loki majd rendbe is hoz, pihenned kell.

- Rendben – sóhajtotta a lány.

Bruce ekkor a matrachoz vezette, és egy pokrócot vett elő a gép oldalából, amit köré terített. Emily még mindig remegett. Utca ide-vagy oda, a Doktor leültette a sárga, levegős anyagra, és összehúzta rajta a szürke takarót. Utána behajolt a gépbe. Vetett egy pillantást Lokira, aki első látásra jól haladt, majd egy elsősegély táskával lépett vissza a lányhoz.

Elkezdte kitisztítani a sebeit. Először azokat amik a ruhája alatt voltak. Levették a virágos ruhát, és a takaróval fedték be alány testét, amíg a művelet tartott. Szerencsére nem volt alatta sok seb, így Emily-re hamar egy száraz, könnyű, narancs pamutruha került, amit Tony halászott neki a somagjaiből. Ők ketten még mindig vizesben nyomták, de ez volt az utolsó dolog, amivel foglalkoztak. Bruce a kívül eső sérüléseinek tisztításával folytatta.

- Hívtam taxit! – újságolta Tony, újból kezébe kapva mobilját, amin visszajelzés villogott. – És foglaltam szobát a _The Beverly Hills'_-ben.

- A _The Beverly Hills'_-ben? – tört fel lelkesedésben a lány, de a mondat végén felszisszent egy újabb fertőtlenítős vatta hatására.

- A _The Beverly Hills'_-ben?! – forgatta meg a szemeit Bruce. – Feküdj le! – utasította a lányt, majd visszafordult Tony-hoz. - Kevésbé feltűnő helyet nem tudtál volna választan?! Négycsillagos szálloda, ráadásul több mint tíz kilométerre innen?

- Hívtam taxit, na! – erősködött Tony.

Bruce nagyot sóhajtott, majd újból a ficánkoló lánynak és halántékának szentelte figyelmét.

- Azt mondtam, feküdj hanyatt! Mindjárt összeesel!

- Nem is! – makacskodott a lány, de ekkor újabb roham jött rá, és egy erősebb köhögés után vért köpött a matrac mellé. Tony beharapta az ajkait, és letérdelt mellé. Ő most jobban vizes volt, mégsem remegett a meleg árnyékban, ahogy Emily. Aggódva érintette meg a lány vállát.

- Fekszik! Most! – utasította Bruce, és Tony segítségével lenyomták a matracra.

Emily, bár sosem ismerte volna be, egy pillanatra túlvilági megkönnyebbülést érzett. A hátába hasító fájdalmat, de némi könnyedséget. Rekedt sóhaj kíséretében nézett fel a két férfira, miután zselé módjára nyúlt el a matracon. Vitathatatlanul rossz állapotban volt. A teste sajgott, törött csontok mellett belső sérülési voltak, mint Tashának, szédült és hányingere volt. Már a karját sem tudta volna megmozdítani igazán. De próbálta tartani magában a lelket.

Bruce aggódva tapogatta végig a testét, miközben befejezte a sebek tisztítását. A fején lévő vágást ideiglenesen gézzel fedte be. Emily ekkor megint felköhögött, a mellkasa elemelkedett a matractól. A Doktor sietve megemelte a fejét, amit Tony ölébe helyezett, hogy ne legyen annyira vízszintesen, nehogy belefulladjon a saját vérébe. Utána sebesen megfogta a lány csuklóját, és ellenőrizte a pulzusát. Monitor nélkül is szabálytalannak, rendellenesnek ítélte.

- Mit érzel, Emily? – kérdezte komoly hangon.

- Szédülök – nyögte a lány, - és sajog a testem. Hányingerem van... – szorította a gyomrára a kezét. – Nagyon...

- Görcsöl a gyomra – állapította meg Bruce, Tony felé fordulva. – Bizonyára komolyabban megsérült, amikor...

- Mikor, Bruce...? – nyögdécselte tovább a lány, és halvány gúnnyal a még halványabb mosolyában a férfire tekintett. – Legalább tízszer a földhöz vágtak...

- Semmi baj, rendbe hozunk! – jelentette ki Tony nyugtalanul, és a lány forrósodó homlokára helyezte a tenyerét. Emily tovább remegett, kezdett belázasodni, amit már Bruce is észlelt. – Rendbe hozzuk, ugye Bruce?! – erősködött a Zseni.

Banner sajnálkozva, aggodalmasan tekintett a lányra. Őt is legjobb lett volna kórházba szállítani. Nem is értette, ilyen sérülésekkel hogy húzta idáig. Biztos azzal van összefüggésben, hogy ő nem egyszerű ember, hanem meridián. De meddig bírja ájulás, vagy összeomlás nélkül?

- Adok egy vérzéscsillapítót és bekötök egy infúziót! – döntötte el Bruce. – Utána összevarrom a sebeket. De ha Loki nem tud téged is meggyógyítani, muszáj lesz kórházba szállítani, és...

- Tessék?! Nem! – ellenkezett a lány, de ekkor megint vér árasztotta el égő gyomrát, majd tört a felszínre.

- Ha nem lennél meridián, és nem egy idegen Mágus lenne a barátod, már rég a műtőben feküdnél – oktatta ki Bruce a lányt.

- De ez a helyzet... áll fent... – sóhajtotta Emily elfúló hangon.

- Remélhetőleg – felelte Bruce, és határozottan a lány homlokára helyezte tenyerét, hogy lecsillapítsa. – Most pedig higgadj le! – Emily nehézkesen sóhajtott, de még nagyobb gombóccal sajgó torkában vette tudomásul, hogy Bruce egy átlátszó tasakba csomagolt kanült vesz elő a táskából. – Tony, ideadnád a fertőtlenítőkendőt?

- Persze – nyújtotta oda neki a Zseni.

A Doktor lefertőtlenítette a lány bal alkarjának belsejét, és kivette a tasakból a tűből és műanyagból álló eszközt. Emily nyelt egyet, amikor a karjához emelte a tűt, hogy felhelyezze azt a vénájába.

- Nem szeretem az ilyesmit! – nyögte a lány.

- Meg mertem volna esküdni – sóhajtotta Bruce, és a lány karjába szúrta a tűt, majd beljebb nyomva az érben felhelyezte a kanült. Végül kihúzta a tűt, hogy csak a vékony műanyag cső maradjon a karjában, és rögzítette azt. Hozzá csatlakoztatta a fiziológiás oldat csövét. – Tartsd magasan! – kérte Tony-t, aki bólintott.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy megérezte a testébe áramló folyadékot. Tulajdonképpen a kezdeti kellemetlenség ellenére valamennyit javított az állapotán. Ki volt száradva, de most felfrissült annyira, hogy teste halványan megnyugodjon.

Bruce újabb gyógyszeres dobozt vett elő, és halványvöröses anyagot injekciózott a lányba a kanül másik kivezetésén keresztül. Emily-t hirtelen újabb roham érte, és megrándulva felnyögött. A gyomrához kapott. A Doktor aggodalmasan nyomta vissza fekvő helyzetbe, és igazította el karja körül az infúzió csövét, ami időközben a lány kezére tekeredett.

- Emily! Nézz rám! – kérte Bruce, mialatt a lány halkan szenvedett tovább. Végül a férfira emelte fájdalmas, barna szemeit. – Jobban leszel! Nemsokára eláll a vérzés a testedben... – ígérte a lánynak, de kénytelen volt hozzátenni: - Remélhetőleg.

- Remél...hetőleg... – suttogta a lány erőtlenül, és megfeszült a matracon.

A vérzés talán csillapodni látszott, és a folyadék hatására a semminél több erőt érzett magában, de a görcsök csak nőttek a testében. Bruce tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nem műtik meg a sérült szöveteit, vagy Loki nem segít rajta haladéktalanul, annak súlyos következményei lehetnek. A Doktor még kétféle anyagot adott a lánynak, amitől az állapota stabilizálódni kezdett. Amikor újból volt olyan helyzetben, hogy beszélni tudjon, megérintette felhevült arcát, és újból megszólította.

- Emily! Megvagy? – kérdezte komoly hangon.

Tony szabad kezével, amivel nem a már hetven százalékban lefolyt infúziós tasakot tartotta, megsimogatta a bágyadt lány haját. Emily eközben gyengén nekidőlt Bruce hűvös kezének. Kínok között biztonságot adott neki a két férfi segítő közelsége. Megpróbálkozott egy gyenge mosollyal, mikor végre képes volt felnézni társai barna tekintetébe.

- Már... kicsit jobban vagyok... – jelentette ki végül, változatlanul reked, megviselt hangon.

Bruce kimerülten lélegzett fel. Bár tudta, hogy a veszély még távolról sem múlt el, legalább sikerült Emily-t viszonylagos kényelembe helyezni. A lány már egy hajszállal jobban nézett ki. Kevésbé volt sápadt, és hosszabb idő alatt csak egyszer köhögött fel. A korábbiakhoz képest rendezettebben lélegzett. Bátorításképpen megsimogatta a lány arcát. Nem várt megkönnyebbülést okozott számára, amikor Emily, ha kissé erőlködve is, felemelte bal karját, és kezét az övére helyezve tovább mosolygott rá. Fáradtan, de mosolygott, hogy kifejezze köszönetét. A kanülért a karjában egyszer sem nyafogott többet.

- Rendbe fogsz jönni - suttogta a Doktor és lágyan megszorította a lány kezét. Emily nehézkesen, de bizalomteljes tekintettel sóhajtott.

...

Miután hagyott némi pihenőt a lánynak, Banner úgy döntött, hozzálát a sebek bevarrásához. Emily kedvetlenül figyelte, ahogy előveszi a szükséges dolgokat.

Loki lépett ki a helikopterből. Ha valaki nagyon figyelt volna azt is észrevehette, hogy sokkal inkább támolygott. Stresszesen nézett a nyúzott lányra, akit félig még mindig a szürke takaró borított, és körülötte térdelő két férfira.

- Hagyd! – szólította meg a Doktort. Hangja közömbösnek hatott, de csak mert kimerültségét kívánta leplezni vele. Mégiscsak érdemes lenne megőrizni a méltóságát. – Elintézem.

Bruce keze megállt a levegőben, mielőtt a lányhoz érhetett volna, és Loki felé fordult. Emily fellélegzett, bár tudta, hogy Bruce sem ártott volna neki, hisz eddig is mindent megtett érte. Mégis jobban vágyott arra, hogy Loki hozza rendbe, jelentősebb kevesebb idő alatt.

- Natasha? – kérdezett rá a Doktor.

- Hogy van?! – tette hozzá Tony hevesen.

- Jobban – felelte Loki egyhangúan. – A teste ép, az aurája..., nos, annak még kell némi idő. Az Íjász vele maradt, néhány óra, és magához tér.

- Az aurájának még idő kell... – ismételte Bruce, változatlanul fenntartásokkal élve a szó iránt. – Köszönöm, hogy segítettél neki – mondta végül. – Az infúzió...?

- Nem értem hozzá – mondta Loki. – Gondoltam majd eldöntöd, hogy kell-e...

- Ha még eszméletlen, akkor maradjon, amíg lemegy – döntötte el Bruce. – Akkor tudsz segíteni Emily-nek is?

- Persze. – Loki hamar mellettük termett, és módjával arrébb tolta a két férfit, hogy a lányoz férjen. – Rendbe hozom.

Bruce lecsatlakoztatta a lányról a nemrég kiürült tasakot, de azt tanácsolta, hogy a kanül még maradjon a karjában, ha mégis további gyógyszerekre lenne szüksége. Emily már rég túl volt azon, hogy ellenkezzen. A Doktor ezután kelletlenül felállt, majd elindult megnézni Natashát, ám előtte még jelentőségteljes pillantásokat küldött a Mágus felé, jelezve, hogy bízik benne. Tony viszont morgott egyet, amikor Loki kitúrta a sérült lány mellől.

- Ajánlom, hogy rendesen hozd helyre, vagy én...! – fenyegette meg a Herceget. Az alig törődött vele, és a mondanivalójával.

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz, Antony? – kérdezte kihívóan, mialatt megérintette a sajnos megint csak vért köhögő lány homlokát.

Tony-nak nem jött ki hang a torkán, idegesen fújtatott egyet. Loki sajnálattal az arcán visszafordult szerelméhez.

- Lázas vagy – suttogta neki halkan. – Ha tudom, hogy ilyen komoly, már korábban rendbe hozlak... – Kezei lejjebb haladtak a lány testén, kitapintva a töréseket és zúzódásokat, amikre koncentrálnia kellesz. Emily közben visszahanyatlott a matracra és nagyokat zihált.

- ...Loki... – pihegte elfúló hangon.

- Van egy "néhány" törésed – jegyezte meg a Mágus, most már a lány bokáját fogva. – Mégis hogy tudtál így tovább harcolni?

- Ahogyan... te... is... – felelte Emily megremegve.

Loki arcán aggodalom, de egyben elismerés futott át. Tehát az ő hatására nyomta el magában a fájdalmat a lány, ahogyan ő is tette? De Emily mégiscsak halandó volt, és sokkal törékenyebb, mint ő. Láthatóan pocsékul volt, de legalább Bruce stabilizálta az állapotát. Viszont szédült és reszketett. Nyugtatásképpen forró arcára helyezte a tenyerét. Miközben beszélt, leemelte a gézt a lány halántékáról. A vágásból még mindig vér szivárgott. Pillanatok alatt begyógyította.

- Ne aggódj, kedvesem. Hamarosan rendbe hozlak – bátorította a lányt.

- De... biztos elég jól vagy ehhez? – kérdezett rá a lány. Mégiscsak látta Lokin, amit más nemigen, hogy neki is pihenőre lenne szüksége.

Loki válaszra sem méltatta, csupán lejjebb csúsztatta jobb tenyerét a lány homlokán, a másikat pedig a mellkasa és hasa felé helyezte, a gyomra környékére. Natashát nem érintette meg, egyrészt, mert az Íjász biztosan bosszankodott volna, másrészt, mert egy átlagos ember gyógyításakor nem sokat jelentett a fizikai érintkezés. Viszont egy hozzá hasonló bonyolult és rugalmas aurával rendelkező személynél már annál inkább. Azzal, hogy szinte ránehezkedett, persze csak mértékkel, a lány testére, egészen egyesítette az auráikat, és így felgyorsította a folyamatot.

Emily nyögött egyet, amikor Loki hozzáért sajgó hasához, de még többet is, amikor megérezte a testébe áramló hőt és ismerősen kellemetlen érzést. A férfi megosztotta vele az energiáit, ami jó érzés volt, de ezzel együtt a gyógyítás is megkezdődött, ami viszont, mint általában, piszkosul fájt. Jobban, mint a sérülései önmagukban. Már nem a láztól lángolt és sajgott az egész teste, hanem attól, amit Loki csinált vele. A nyugtalanító bizsergés rögtön elmulasztotta a szédülését, és a hányinger helyét jeges-forróság érzete vette át. Nagyot nyeldekelve nézett fel Loki elmerengő, zöld szemeibe.

- Mint láthatod, elég jól vagyok – füllentette Loki, bár annyira mégsem volt füllentés. A gyógyítás neki nem volt olyan erőt próbáló, mint egy halandó mágusnak.

- Az... látom... – nyögte a lány. Loki még csak a belső sérüléseit gyógyította, nem is a csontokat, de kínlódás volt az önmagában is. Fájdalom, ami közel megfoghatatlan, mégis mindenhol ott van. Megint remegett, és izzadni kezdett. Nem történt még vele, hogy ilyen mértékű gyógyításra legyen szüksége. Loki a szigeten csak egy törött csontját gyógyította be. Nem tudta mire számítson. Forgolódni kezdett. Talán azért volt a fájdalom ilyen intenzív, mert a férfi nem egyszerűen a testét gyógyította, hanem behatolt az aurájába, és azt megmozgatva erősített a folyamaton.

- Ne mozogj! – utasította a Mágus. Pár pillanatra megállt, hogy normális hanyatt fekvő helyzetbe nyomja a mindenfelé elforduló lányt. Emily nagy nehezen újból oldala mellé helyezte kezeit, és elengedte magát.

- Nem lehetne a hagyományos módon? – kérdezte szenvedő hangon, még mielőtt a férfi folytatta volna.

- Akarod, hogy veled is majd' egy óráig tartson, mint a barátnőddel? – kérdezte Loki, de nyilván nemleges választ várt. – Vagy örülhetsz, hogy a te aurád megengedi, hogy egy sokkal hatásosabb módon hozzalak rendbe, és csak tíz percig fogsz szenvedni!

- Tíz percig... – ismételte a lány döntésképtelenül. Loki viszont ezt direkt beleegyezésnek vette, és határozottan lefogva a lányt az előbbi helyeken, újból felvette a kapcsolatot az aurájával. – Áhhhu! – kiáltotta Emily. Mellkasa néhány másodpercre megemelkedett a kínoktól, majd lihegve hanyatlott vissza a földre. – Még nem... mondtam..., hogy...! – ellenkezett.

- A Légi Bázison jobban bírtad a fájdalmat – emlékeztette a Mágus ravaszul. Ez be is jött. Emily tovább verejtékezett, és reszketett, de erőt véve magán beharapta ajkait, és úgy tűrte tovább a fájdalmat. Makacsul nem panaszkodott tovább.

- Muszáj ennyire kínoznod? – kérdezte a lány helyett egy nagyon aggódó és szörnyülködő Tony.

- A természetellenesen gyors gyógyulás következményekkel jár – világosította fel Loki. – Külön szerencse, hogy ez a következmény kizárólag fájdalomban és némi utóhatásban merül ki.

- Ja, szerencse – gúnyolódott Tony, és megpróbálta megsimogatni a szenvedő lány karját.

- NE! Érj hozzá...! – parancsolta Loki. A Milliárdos megrettenve kapta el a kezét. – Ne, amíg nem végeztem! – rótta meg a Mágus.

- Miféle utóhatások? – kérdezte Tony, kelletlenül hátrálva.

- Szédülés, bizonytalanság, zsibbadás, sajgás... – sorolta Loki. – De mind nem vészes, és nem sokáig tart.

Tony nagyot sóhajtott, és törődő szemekkel nézte tovább a lányt.

Emily továbbra is küszködött az önuralmával. Bár Loki karjai erősen tartották a fejét és törzsét, attól még fel-feltört benne a kényszer, hogy oldalra forduljon és fetrengjen a matracon, hogy e módon enyhítse a kínokat. De nem engedett neki, amibe Loki is besegített. Szerelme odaadóan gyógyította, amíg ő gondolatban megjárta Hellheim legkietlenebb árkának pusztaságát és Svartalfheim legmélyebb barlangjának legsötétebb bugyrait.

A sebei beforrtak, a belső szervek és szövetek sérülései regenerálódtak. Ám amikor a törésekre került a sor, a fájdalom megváltozott. Loki eleresztette, és mindkét kezét a bordái felé helyezte. Kissé még ismerős érzés is volt, bár sokkalta intenzívebb, mint a szigeten. Szárazabb volt az előzőekhez képest, ha lehet így mondani, élesebb és keményebb. Nem az egész teste fájt, de a csontjai olyan erővel sajogtak, hogy beleszédült. Amikor pedig a fájdalom rendszerint háromszoros erővel hasított beléjük, szinte felült a kíntól, és kiszáradt szájjal, hang nélkül sikoltott.

Másodszor történt meg. Olyan erővel dobta meg magát, akaratlanul, ösztönösen, hogy tíz centire is felemelkedett a földtől. Loki aggódott, hogy emiatt újból összetörnek a még alig beforrt bordái, így a vállait megragadva nyomta vissza az ágyra. Majd folytatta, mire Emily újból hánykolódni kezdett. Csukott szemmel próbált uralkodni magán, de a teste önkényesen állt ellen a jótékony kínoknak.

- Emily! – szólította meg Loki, miközben visszavett kicsit. – Kérlek, uralkodj magadon!

- Sajnálom... – nyöszörögte a lány, közel a síráshoz. – Nem tudok mit tenni... – Nedves szemeit a Mágusra emelte, miközben néhány undok könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – De... megpróbálok...

- Semmi baj – sóhajtotta Loki kedvesebben, és eleresztve vállait letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. – Már a felén túl vagy... Emily! – szólított megint nevén a szipogó lányt. – Ugye tudod, hogy ha durvának is tűnök, az csak a te érdekedben teszem?

- ...Tudom – nyögte a lány, újabb makacs könnyeket hullatva. – Nem tehetek róla, hogy sírok, csak...

- Nem...baj, hogy sírsz! – biztosította Loki, és lassan közelebb hajolva csókot lehelt a homlokára. – Csak tudd, hogy szeretlek.

- Én is... szeretlek – felelte a lány. Tony megforgatta a szemeit. Ne bírta már ezt a drámát, de képtelen volt magára hagyni a lányt. Még akkor sem, ha Em most nem igazán foglalkozik vele. – Akkor... folytatod...? – kérdezte a Herceget Emily.

Loki bólintott. Zöld szemeiben megértés csillant.

- Készen vagy? – kérdezte a sírástól megszabadulni próbáló lánytól. A szíve is belesajdult a látványba, de nem engedhetett neki. Minél előbb végez, annál hamarabb túl lesz rajta. Annál hamarabb túl lesznek rajta mind a ketten.

- Ne állj meg! – válaszolta a lány, és lehunyva szemeit összeszorította a száját.

Loki nagy levegőt vett és folytatta. Még mindig nem tartott sehol a bordákkal, így inkább a lány megrepedt lapockáját hozta előtérbe. Jobb kezével kissé a lány háta alá nyúlt, a másikkal fentről fogta le a törzsét. Erre szükség is volt, mert a lány megint nyögdécselni és fészkelődni kezdett. Hiába próbált uralkodni magán, hiába nyelte el a sikolyokat és ordítást, halandó teste egyszerűen nem bírta épp ésszel ezeket a fájdalmakat. Eltorzuló arca, könyörtelenül záporozó könnyei és szapora légzése árulkodott róla, mennyire szenved.

- Nem lehetne tenni valamit a fájdalom ellen? – kérdezte Tony reménykedve. Loki megrázta a fejét, miközben közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, hogy bal kezével immár a fején simítson végig párszor, bátorításképpen.

...

- Mitől szenved ennyire? – kérdezte Bruce, aki ekkor lépett ki a gépből. Leellenőrizte Natasha állapotát, aki valóban stabil volt, csupán még kissé gyenge, és eszméletlen. – Mármint Clint szerint Natasha csak egyszer nyögött fel – magyarázta, ahogy közelebb sétált hozzájuk.

- A nő nem volt tudatánál – válaszolta Loki, és újabb időre felfüggesztette a lány gyógyítását. Még épp, hogy csak elkezdtek összeforrni a csontjai, de Emily elgyötörten lélegzett fel. – Nem érezte a fájdalmat, amivel a gyógyítás jár...

- Valóban fájdalommal jár – mondta Banner, visszaemlékezve a délutánra, amikor Emily a csata után rendbe hozta társaikat. Ők is eléggé kiáltoztak, azaz csak Tony. Steve és Clint eltűrte, Natasha meg csak fel-felszisszent akkor. De egyikük sem sérült meg annyira New York-ban, mint Emily most. A Chiturival többnyire távharcot vívtak, de ezúttal... A lány össze-vissza törte magát, ahogy azok a szörnyetegek szobroknak és lépcsőknek vágták... Talán csak varázserejének köszönheti, hogy még mindig nem ájult el...

- Miért hagytad abba? – szólalt meg most az említett. Elgyengült, de továbbra is makacsul magabiztos hangon vonta kérdőre a Mágust.

- A töréseid súlyosabbak, mint gondoltam – felelte Loki. – Talán tarthatunk szünetet...

- Már éppen ideje volt! – jegyezte meg Tony.

- De nem akarok szünetet! Úgy is fájni fog – ingatta Emily a fejét, és kevésbé sajgó kezével letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról.

- Fújd ki magad! – javasolta Loki. Emily kétségbeesetten fújtatott, mire a Herceg végigsimított párszor az arcán.

Emily nagyot sóhajtott, majd a szintén hozzá férkőző Tony felé fordult.

- To-ny... – mondta halkan. – Sajnálom..., hogy végig kell... nézned...

- Emily, ne csináld! – könyörgött Tony, és kezeibe fogta a lány arcát, majd Loki korábbi példáját követve ő is csókot nyomott a homlokára. A lány felsóhajtott. – Mit számítok én! A lényeg, hogy rendbe jöjj!

- Már legalább hét perce kezdtem – fordult Loki a Doktor felé, elég diszkréten, hogy a lány, akit most Tony próbált nyugtatni, ne halljon belőle semmit. – De a csontjai több helyen is eltörtek és megrepedtek. Talán csak a testében keringő energia tartotta össze őket. Ilyet még nem láttam... – vallotta be. – Ha nekem eltört a lábam, hát Thor-nak kellett hazavinnie a csatából...

Bruce elhűlve hallgatta a Mágus által megállapított tényeket.

- Ezek szerint jobban összetörte magát, mint véltem. De hogy lehet ez...?! Mégis hány törése van?

- Inkább az a kérdés, melyik bordája vagy csontja nem repedt meg – felelte Loki rosszkedvűen.

- Hogy segíthetett az ereje, hogy ne csússzanak el a helyükről? – csodálkozott a Doktor.

- Fogalmam sincs – rázta a fejét Loki. – De ezen ráérünk később csodálkozni.

- Ez igaz. Szóval akkor rendbe tudod hozni így is?

- Még jó hogy nem hagyom így! A gond az, hogy tíz percet ígértem neki, de így... Az elején még én sem sejtettem... A belső sérüléseket rendbe hoztam, de a csontjait rendbe hozni még további tíz percbe is beletelhet...

- Vagyis...? – kérdezett rá Bruce, nem érezvén pontosan, mire akar kilyukadni Loki.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ép ésszel ki fogja bírni... – vallotta be aggodalmát a Mágus. Bruce egyet értő aggodalommal nézett rá.

- Ki-bírom! – nyögte Emily, akinek sikerült kivennie az utolsó mondatot! – Bármit kibírok!

- Te igen, de a tested másképp reagál – fordult vissza hozzá Loki. – Tíz percet mondtam, elszámítottam magam. Sajnálom... – suttogta a lánynak.

- Akkor még...? – kérdezte Emily bizonytalanul.

- Újabb tíz perc is lehet, ha a gyorsabb módon folytatjuk – világosította fel Loki, és megszorította a lány kézfejét, ahogy ő nagyot zihált. Egy utolsó együtt érző pillantás után újból Banner-re nézett. – Reméltem, hogy te talán valami megoldással szolgálhatsz. Nem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy beleájul a fájdalomba...

- Adhatok neki fájdalomcsillapítót... – vetette fel a Doktor.

- Nem... Az nem használna – ellenkezett Emily. – Nem arra, ahogy az aura fáj...

- Én sem hiszem, hogy lenne olyan erős anyag, ami elmulasztaná a fájdalmat... – mondta Loki. – Asgardban van néhány erős fájdalomcsillapító, de az ilyenfajta gyógyításnál nem használ.

- És a nyugtató? – vetette fel Bruce. – Az legalább mérsékli a fájdalomérzetet és a görcsöket...

- Az olyan, mint a máktej? – kérdezte Loki. Bruce bólintott. – Nos, ha eltereli a figyelmet a fájdalomról, esetleg segíthet...

- Máktej?! – rázta a fejét Tony. – Képtelen vagyok megszokni a stílusotokat... – célzott Lokira és a bátyjára.

Bruce és Loki ekkor visszafordultak a lányhoz.

- Emily – szólította meg Bruce határozott, de figyelmes hangon. – Mit szólnál, ha adnék neked egy erősebb nyugtatót?

A lány fájdalmasan vette a levegőt, mialatt nyelt egyet.

- És az mennyit használna? – kérdezte megtörten.

- Nos, valamennyit biztosan – felelte most Loki. – A fájdalomcsillapító növények nem használtak odahaza, de a máktej, vagy más, nagy mértékben képzelgéseket okozó anyagok viszont igen. – Emily még mindig nem volt meggyőzve. – Fandral egyszer eltörte a gerincét – próbálkozott tovább Loki. – Mikor megpróbáltam rendbe hozni, ordítozott, mint egy borjú a vágóhídon. Aztán a bátyám megelégelte, és megitatott vele egy tál rummal kevert máktejet. Szó se róla, nem ordítozott többet, csak hárommellű nőkről fecsegett...

Emily-nek végre sikerült elmosolyodnia, de ezen már Tony is vigyorgott egyet.

- De én nem akarok háromfarkú férfiakat látni – felelte végül a lány. Hangján viszont érződött, hogy már közel áll a beleegyezéshez.

Loki a körülmények ellenére elnevette magát.

- Nem fogsz! – nyugtatta a lányt. – Még az sem biztos, hogy hallucinálni fogsz.

- Egyáltalán nem biztos – erősített meg Bruce. – Csak tompulnak az idegeid, a fájdalomérző központ...

- És a fájdalomcsillapítóval ellentétben, ha fájni is fog, kellemesen érzed majd magad – folytatta Loki. – Várhatólag.

- Talán csillámpónikat fogsz látni – vetette fel Tony vigyorogva.

- Ha-ha, Tony – gúnyolódott a lány. Most, hogy már nem voltak belső sérülései, nem szenvedett annyira..., amíg Loki nem ért hozzá. – Szomjas vagyok... – tette hozzá. – Kiszáradta a szám.

- Begyógyítottad a gyomrát? – fordult Bruce Lokihoz.

- Minden belső sérülést – felelte a Mágus türelmesen, holott már egyszer elmondta.

- Hozz vizet! – utasította a Doktor a korábbiról meggyőződve Tony-t. A Zseni gyorsan szerzett egy üveg vizet a gépről, amit aztán Bruce a lány szájához emelt.

Emily lassan, kissé fulladozva ivott, de el nem engedte volna az üveget, amíg legalább két deci folyadék le nem folyik, és enyhíti torkának forróságát. Miután megkönnyebbülten rogyott vissza a matracra, Loki vette magához az üveget. Az ő szomja is elég nagy volt már. Háromszor annyit is ivott, mint a lány, mielőtt sikerült elválnia az üvegtől. Ők ketten Emily-vel sok mindenen mentek keresztül.

...

- Adok neked abból a nyugtatóból, amit az őrökön használtatok – döntötte el Bruce, nem figyelve Tony marhaságaira, amik viszont kétség kívül feldobták a lányt. Bruce nem tudhatott Emily és Tony kis kalandjáról, amikor a lány hosszú órákig DMT hatása alatt randalírozott a Toronyban. Kivette az utolsó keskeny, szürke dobozt az orvosi táskából.

Emily ekkor, visszatérve a valóságba újból sóhajtott egyet.

- Azok a férfiak rögtön elájultak tőle – mondta kétségbe esve.

- Nem lenne szerencsés, ha elájulnál – biztosította Bruce, miután egyetértően összenéztek Lokival. – Lecsökkentem az adagot. Csak kellemesebben leszel tőle. – Kivette az egyik hosszú tűben végződő fecskendőt a dobozból, és kétharmadára csökkentette a mennyiséget benne. – Először csak a felét adom be – tette hozzá. _Az az egész harmincnégy százaléka lesz,_ becsülte meg a lány. – Meglátjuk, mennyire használ, rendben?

- Nem is tudom... – sóhajtotta a Emily. Más körülmények között biztos tartózkodott volna a hasonló szerektől. Még azokat az orvosokat is megszólta, akik a Légi Bázison, az akkori Központban akartak neki olyasmit beadni, miután Fury megmentette a Káosz híveitől, és ő sérülten feküdt a gyengélkedőn. De ez most más helyzet volt. Több sérülése volt, amik egyébként hetek alatt jöttek volna rendbe. Ha pedig Loki nem hajlandó folytatni, amíg úgy érzi, elviselhetetlenül szenved...

- Néhány óránál nem tart tovább a hatása – próbálta meggyőzni Bruce. Persze beadhatta volna neki kérdezés nélkül is, de nem akarta, hogy Emily dühös legyen rá utána. Fő a bizalom.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott és bólintott a várakozó Loki és Bruce felé. A Doktor ekkor lány karjában lévő kanülre pillantott. Emily lassan erőt vett magán, és gyengén megemelte balját. Bruce megkönnyebbülten vette ezt a bizalom jelének. Megtámasztotta a lány alkarját, hogy ne kelljen azt tovább tartania, és a kanülön keresztül belenyomta a fecskendő tartalmát. Emily, aki kivételesen nem fordult el. Látta, hogy tényleg csak az oldat felét adja be neki, utána kihúzza a tűt és félre teszi azt.

- Szóval most...? – kérdezte a törődően őt fürkésző barna férfit.

- Most várunk, amíg elkezd hatni – felelte Bruce. – Elég gyorsan hat...

- Mi az, hogy! – jelentette ki Tony, aki most szemlélte meg a szürke doboz feliratát a tartalmával kapcsolatban.

Emily kissé elbizonytalanodva hordozta körbe tekintetét, de nem sokáig aggódott már. Néhány ideges levegővétel, Bruce hűvös keze az arcán, és egyszerűen megszűnt foglalkozni vele. Valamiért sokkal kellemesebbnek tartotta a matracon való fekvést, mint korábban, úgy érezte, szinte belesüpped a gumiba. Lassabban és mélyebben kezdett lélegezni. Még érezte a kezet, ami a csuklójára csúszik, de nem foglalkozott tovább semmivel, csak a feje felett elszálló kevés fehér bárányfelhőkkel, és az utcai házak párkányaival. Többé már forróság sem kínozta, sem a fájdalom, amit tompa sajgássá fokozott vissza elméje.

- Lelassult a pulzusa – jelentette ki Bruce, aki ekkor elengedte a lány csuklóját, és most a pupilláját tanulmányozta, majd a homlokára fektette a tenyerét. – És a láza is lement. Azt hiszem, erre vártunk.

- Remélem – sóhajtotta Loki, és visszahelyezte kezeit a lány bordáira. Bruce és Tony ezúttal kérés nélkül húzódtak odébb. Mégiscsak szerencse, hogy kéznél van egy Mágus, aki megspórolja nekik a több hetes kórházi ellátást.

Loki nem állt meg többször. Most, hogy Emily nem forgolódott, mert valóban kevésbé foglalkozott a teste a fájdalommal, mint korábban, még intenzívebben is folytathatta a gyógyítást. A lány nem rándult meg, vagy nyitotta kiáltásra a száját. Csupán elmerengve bámulta az eget, és sóhajtozott. Néha lovakról, meg lovagokról motyogott valamit, meg Deres igazságos és dicső urairól, de Tony-n kívül senki nem tudta, hogy a Trónok Harcáról beszél. Nemrég szerette meg ezt a sorozatot. A Mágus és Doktor tökéletesen megelégedtek azzal, hogy látszólag nyugodtan tűri a csontok összeforrását.

...

Emily nem érezte úgy a fájdalmat, mint korábban, nem tudott foglalkozni vele. Néha bele-belehasított a kín a mellkasába, vagy éppen hátába, de nem érezte szükségét sikítani. Nem feszült meg, nem rándult görcsbe. Először még csodálkozott ezen, hiszen ahogy eszméletét, a DMT ellenére most tudatának nagy részét is megőrizte. A helyzet az volt, hogy bár tisztában volt a helyzettel, sokkal könnyebb volt elvonatkoztatnia attól. És mi mással terelte volna el szándékosan, ösztönösen a figyelmét, mint Westeros nemes családjainak színes, fordulatos versengésével, és Havas John-on való fantáziálással.

- Ne, John! Ne menj át a falon...! – motyogta a lány maga elé öt perc múltán.

Loki ekkorra már végzett a javával, csupán az utolsó simításokat végezte a lány törzsén. Ezután már csak a karjai, térde és bokája maradt, de az már nem volt olyan kényes terület, mint a bordák. Most mégsem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a lány egy idegen férfi nevét mondja.

- Ki az a John? – kérdezte Tony-tól, kissé veszítve koncentrációjából.

- Egy fiktív karakter... – vont vállat Tony. – Bár azt vártam, hogy legalább rólam fog fantáziálni.

- Honnan tudod..., hogy fantáziálok? – kérdezte a lány elmerengve, akinek fel sem tűnt, hogy hangosan is kimondta, amit gondolt.

- Mert már másodszor szólongatod azt a John-t! – mutatott rá Tony.

- Hupsz... – nyögte Emily, kissé elmosolyodva zavarában. – Majd odafigyelek... – sóhajtotta, és újból elmerült a Falon túli világban való madártávlatú gyönyörködéssel.

- Úgy látom, elég lesz a nyugtató – jegyezte meg Bruce.

- Szerintem ...is... – sóhajtozta Emily, és átfordította a fejét a másik oldalra.

- Nem is érzed a fájdalmat? – kérdezte tőle Loki.

- Érzem én... – felelte a lány bőszen, - de kit érdekel?! Már nem kell tőle remegnem. Havas Uraság sem kínlódott, amikor Ygritte belelőtt három nyílvesszőt. Visszalovagolt a Fekete Várba!

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél – fordult Loki Bruce felé, - de úgy tűnik, használt az a cucc. Kösz, hogy segítettél mérsékelni a szenvedését.

- Ez természetes – válaszolta Bruce. – És ami azt illeti, szerintem valami tévésorozatról...

- Trónok Harca! – világosított fel őket Tony. – Egy alternatív középkori világban játszódó háborús dráma és romantikus, misztikus történet. Néhány hónapja Emily lejött hozzám Malibura. Három nap alatt megnéztünk három évadot! Nagy királyság volt! Meg persze lementünk a strandra, és partiztunk, meg...

- Kímélj meg a részletektől, Stark! – vágott közbe Loki unottan. – A kitalált karakterek története éppen elég lett volna. – Azzal folytatta a lány gyógyítását. Már csak a térde és bokája voltak hátra.

- De tényleg király volt! – lelkesedett a feltörő emlékek hatására a lány. – És amikor partiztunk, akkor csókolóztunk a jakuzziban, és... – Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy megint túl hangosan beszél. Loki már saját érdekében nem figyelt a mondanivalójára, de Tony és Bruce nem tudták kizárni. A Zseni zavarba jőve nézett a hitetlenkedő Doktor szemébe.

- Bruce... Az nem úgy volt, ahogy... – kezdett bele a magyarázkodásba Tony. – Mi nem is... Emily nincs magánál!

- Most meg miért tagadod le! – erősködött a lány. – Nem beszélek hülyeségeket, csak mert be vagyok állva! Havasnak tényleg nem kellett volna átmenni a Falon, Dany lova igenis csodaszép volt, mi ketten pedig igenis smároltunk! Méghozzá te kezdted!

- Emily nincs beállva a szó köznapi értelmében – helyesbített Bruce. - Továbbá aki ilyen szer hatása alatt áll, az általában nem hazudik.

- Ez az! – bizonygatta a lány bőszen.

- És az a csók akkor történt, amikor már egy éve kibékültetek Pots-al! – rótta meg barátját Banner. – Gratulálok, Tony! Sikerül megint megcsalnod a barátnődet, és még Emily-t is belerángattad ebbe!

- Azért nem kellet kényszeríteni! – védte most a haverját, és jó barátját Emily. – Meg annyiszor csókolóztunk már, ha Pep nem volt ott... – Tony arcon csapta magát, de olyan erővel, hogy arra még Loki is felszisszent. Bruce meg értetlenkedve kapkodott levegő után. Talán neki is elkélt volna egy nyugtató. – Már megint olyat mondtam, amit nem kellett volna, igaz? – kérdezett rá a lány, nagyot sóhajtva.

- Pepper tud ezekről? – kérdezte Bruce beletörődve a kínos igazságba.

- Nem hinném – sóhajtotta Emily. Most már ő is belátta, hogy azok a csókok felettébb csúnya dolgok voltak, és erre még a mindenkori részegségük sem kifogás.

- Szerintem igen – vallotta be Tony. – Legalábbis ismer, és sosem kérdezett rá. Talán már elfogadta.

- Jaj, olyan szemetek voltunk Pepperrel – sajnálkozott Emily.

- Kifogtad a világ legelfogadóbb nőjét! – jelentette ki Bruce barátjának. – Más már rég otthagyott volna.

Tony bűnbánóan nyelt egyet. Ha Bruce tudná, hogy még a csata után is smároltak a lánnyal...

- Tudom...

- Többet nem fogok csókolózni veled! – határozta el Emily, Tonyra tekintve. Kissé túljátszottnak hatott magabiztossága, ahogy ott feküdt a matracon, kiterülve, fáradtan, de egyre jobb kedvvel. – Már egyébként is van barátom! – nézett most Lokira.

Az csak feszülten hümmögött egyet, és gyógyította tovább a bokáját. Nem most volt ott az ideje, hogy féltékenységében jól felkenje Tony-t a falra. Meg, ha az igazságosságot nézzük, ez mind azelőtt történt, hogy Emily és ő összejöttek volna, szóval mit érdekli ő, hogy Tony vele csalta meg a párját? Az ő dolguk. Elhatározta ellenben, hogy ha őt egyszer is megcsalja a lány, akár csak egy csókkal, rendesen átrendezi a félkegyelmű képét, aki rávette arra.

- Azt hiszem, ezt már rég el kellet volna határoznunk – mondta Tony. – Vagy talán el is határoztuk, csak...

- Leittuk magunkat – felelte a lány. – De többé nem bántom meg Peppert! Ugye nem utál engem Pepper? – fordult most Bruce felé, mert tudta, hogy Tony úgyis nemmel felelne, bármi is a valóság.

- Biztosan nem – felelte Bruce, visszafogva erkölcsi helytelenítést. De nem most kéne kioktatnia a lányt. – Miss Pots-ot igazán megbocsátó hölgynek ismertem. De ne mássz rá többet olyasvalakire, akivel nem jársz, főleg ne részegen.

- Úgy lesz! – ígérte a lány.

- Annak én is örülnék – jegyezte meg Loki.

Emily mosolygott, majd gondolatai, mint a sólyom szálltak vissza Észak, és a még az annál is északabbra lévő vidék havas tájai, hegycsúcsai közé.

- Talán Ygritte-nek sem kellett volna rámásznia John-ra. Nem csalódott volna. De John-nak olyan jó teste volt... Olyan...jó...teste... – álmodozott újból, hogy elfelejtse a lábába nyilalló fájdalmat. De akkor felnézett, és szembe találta magát Loki dühös, méltatlankodó tekintetével. – Mi van? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

Tony összenézett Bruce-szal.

- Talán túlzásba vittük a filmezést – jegyezte meg halkan Tony. Bruce sóhajtott.

- Befejeznéd, hogy más férfiakról fantáziálgatsz?! – kérte meg Loki kissé ingerülten a lányt. – Persze, értem, hogy te nem fantáziálhatsz nőkről, vagyis így lehetünk együtt..., de akkor is!

- Sajnálom..., ha megbántottalak – felelte a lány, és szemeiben valóban megbánás csillogott. Kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta a férfit, aki jelenleg legközelebb áll a szívéhez. – Már megint véletlenül mondtam ki, de így sem szép. Befejezem, ha szeretnéd...

- Szeretném... – mondta Loki megenyhülve. De már értette, hogy talán sokkal inkább a szer, mint a lány hibája. Talán az kelt benne vágyakat. – Mégis miféle szert adtál te neki? – nézett Bruce-ra.

- Az efféle szexuális vágyak elég gyakoriak, a... – magyarázta Bruce.

- A gyerekek pónikat látnak, a nők csődöröket... – magyarázta Tony. – Mármint a szer fajtájától függ...

Loki nagyot sóhajtott, és visszaemlékezve Fandral sokmellű nőire, beletörődve folytatta a gyógyítást. Már nem sok volt hátra.

- Ha szeretnéd, hogy véletlenül se gondoljak más férfiakra, ami megtörténhet, ha rád gondolok, mert te is férfi vagy, és igazán vonzó férfi..., huh de még mennyire vonzó... – szavalta újból a lány. Loki már kínjában sóhajtozott a sok bolondságon, amiket Emily összehordott. Bár hízott a mája a dicsérettől rendesen. – Ezt most valóban kimondtam? – kérdezte, szinte csak magától a lány. – Loki bólintott. – A manóba! – bosszankodott Emily.

- Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte Loki, majd gyorsan hozzátette: - Tömören!

- Szóval, ha akarod – rugaszkodott neki újból a lány, - akkor fantáziálhatok nőkről is! Sőt, már azt is teszem. De ne zavarjon, attól még nem leszek meleg, vagy ilyesmi. Mármint semmi baj a melegekkel, és bírom őket... De azért nem vagyok az... – Bruce a fejét fogta, Loki bámult, Emily meg, mintha semmi sem történt volna, folytatta megállás nélkül. - Viszont én semmitől sem zárkózom el! A Trónok Harcában rengetegszer vannak meztelen örömlányok. Néha egymással is csinálják... – Tony akaratlanul elvigyorodott, de közben szégyenkezett is rendesen, Loki meg még nagyobbra nyitotta a szemeit. - Mindig is vágytam rá, hogy kipróbáljam, milyen egy nővel! Vagy több nővel! Egy olyan _csak csajok_ pizsamaparti, ahol mindenki kihívó fehérneműben van, és... – A döbbent arcok láttán Emily most már szó szerint a szája elé kapta a kezeit, sőt befogta saját száját. – Már megint kimondtam mindent, ugye...?! – suttogta maga elé. A többiek némám bólogattak. – Basszusgitár! Bruce, mégis miféle igazságszérumot adtál nekem?! ...Azaz nem az igazságot mondtam! – kapott észbe. – Nem is akarom kipróbálni csajokkal..., csak talán egy kicsit! Vagy kicsit sem! ...Most már egyáltalán nem gondolok pasikra! – fordult a kuncogni kezdő Loki felé. – De most megint... Nem, megint csajok... Meztelen csajok... És négy mell... Mi a fene folyik már itt?! Ez a te hibád, Loki mert megemlítetted, hogy Fandr...

Ám a Mágus végre erőt vett magán, és immár leplezetlen kuncogással befogta a lány száját. Emily remegő szemekkel nézett fel rá. Olyan _Most utálsz? _tekintettel. De Loki csak lassan elemelte a tenyerét a szájától, és türelmesen a szemébe nézett.

- Nyugalom, kislány – mondta neki kedvesen. – Csak próbáld meg visszafogni magad. Inkább ne mondj semmit – tanácsolta.

- Akkor nem haragszol...? – kérdezte reménykedve a lány. – Vagy mégis haragszol? Örökre elkönyvelsz egy zakkant, dilinyós, dinka, bolond, féleszű fecsegő libának...?

Loki újból befogta a száját, nagyban mosolyogva a lány ideiglenes zizzentségén.

- Hogy tenném, mikor láttalak harcolni, mint egy titán? – felelte, és megsimogatta a lány nedves haját. Az még nem száradt meg teljesen a korábbi utcai fürdőzéstől, még ebben a hőségben sem. – Csak kicsit sokat beszélsz... – simogatta tovább, majd visszatért az utolsó lépésekhez a varázslásban.

Emily részben megkönnyebbült, de részben bosszúsan fordult megint Bruce felé.

- Még nem válaszoltál?! Miért adtál nekem ilyen diliszert? Rosszabb vagyok, mint Paris Hilton...

- Édesem..., te sosem lehetsz olyan drámakirálynő, mint Paris – nyugtatta meg Tony, és finoman megveregette a karját. – Az a nő egy rémálom...

- Bruce! Válaszolj! – követelte a lány, ügyet sem vetve Tony győzködésére.

- Nagyon ritka ez a mellékhatás – felelte Bruce nyugodt hangon. – És az is, hogy a nyugalom helyett rajtad egyre jobban a nyugtalanság jön ki.

- Talán mert egy őrült meridián vagyok – sóhajtotta Emily. De amint meghallotta a nyugalom szót, ösztönösen kezdett megenyhülni. Talán ez is a szer hatása – gondolta.

- Nem vagy őrült... – bizonygatta Bruce, és türelemmel ő is megsimogatta a lány fejét. – Csak kicsi önfejű és néha bolond... – Emily elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, kezd újból megbékélni, bár nagyon nem ragadtatta el magát. Csupán a kelleténél többet fecsegett. – Nyugodj meg! – kérte Bruce kedvesen, látva, hogy ez használ.

- Amit a lányokról mondtam... – mondta Emily.

- Nincs abban semmi extra, ha néha fantáziálgatsz – nyugtatta Bruce. – Most pedig pihenj még! Komoly megpróbáltatásokon estél át.

Emily beletörődve, hogy már megint sikerült jól leégetnie magát, újból elengedte magát a matracon. De mégis, látszólag senki nem szólta meg ezért, csupán furán néztek, és Loki kinevette. Ellazult, ahogy a Doktor is szerette volna. Szüksége volt a pihenésre, ezt beismerte. De mielőtt még mielőtt szundizott volna egy kicsit, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a nemsokára aktuálissá váló felkeléshez, Lokihoz fordult.

- Hé, Loki!

- Igen? – kérdezte a férfi kíváncsian. Ravaszul újabb poénos monológot várt a lánytól, de most nem kapta meg.

- Nem volt szép, hogy kinevettél az előbb. Tudod, hogy nem vagyok teljesen önmagam...

- Sajnálom..., ne haragudj! – kért elnézést Loki nem várt komolysággal. Sikerült belátnia, hogy a lány számára talán még sem volt olyan vicces a korábbi, mint ő érezte, hanem inkább megalázó volt. – Tegyünk úgy, mintha az egész meg sem történt volna – ajánlotta.

- Rendben. – Emily hálásan bólintott, és lehunyta a szemeit. Már egyáltalán nem érzett fájdalmat, csupán némi sajgást a testében, közel bizsergést. Enyhe szédülést, talán a nyugtató hatására, de nem zavarta abban, hogy újból fantáziálgasson. Most kizárólag bűbájos, fehér kancákra gondolt, akik szárnyat növesztenek, és elvágtatnak egy felhőhídon a naplementébe, Vanaheim zöld hegyei felett, amikről még Loki mesélt neki a szigeten.

- Dany-nek szárnyas lova lett... – suttogta maga elé, de most hamar meghallotta saját hangját. – Bocsika...

Tony és Bruce most már csak mosolyogtak rajta, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak. Úgy tűnik, senkit nem kellesz kórházba szállítani. Persze a lányra még oda kell majd figyelni néhány óráig, de az a legkevesebb.

Loki végzett a csontjaival, s most már a maradék sebeit gyógyította, és meggyepált energiáit egészítette ki kissé a sajátjával. Nem számított, hogy így ő is kimerül. Jötun és talán áz vagy ván fajok keveréke volt, azaz igazán szívós. Csak az érdekelte, hogy Emily visszanyerje korábbi ragyogását. Az a vidám, odaadó lobbanékonysága bármit megért.

- Megnézem Natashát! – jelentette ki Bruce, és besétált a helikopterbe.

**...**

- Én meg megnézem a... – döntötte el Tony. – A TAXI! – kiáltott fel olyan hangerővel, hogy arra még Emily szemei is kipattantak egy pillanatra. A Zseni lélekszakadva kezdett rohanni a közeli tér felé, ahova rendelte az autót... Már vagy egy órája! De remélhetőleg nagy volt a forgalom, ilyet sem remél minden nap az ember, és az autó nem várakozott sokat. Túl sokat, hogy elhajtson a francba.

Nem. Szerencsére a taxi még ott állt a sarkon. Tony odarohant, és megérdeklődte a sofőrtől, mennyit várt.

- Harminc percet, Mister Stark – felelte az indiai férfi, aki a kormánynál ült. – De ez a munkám.

A taxi egyébként egy hosszú, kényelmes fekete limuzin volt, amit csak Tony hívott taxinak. Valójában a _The Beverly Hills'_ ből küldetett magukért sofőrt, miután lefoglalta a szállást.

- Nem lenne gond, ha arra kérném, hogy várjon még egy kicsit? Össze kell szednünk magunkat a csapattal – magyarázta az idegennek.

- Természetesen nem, Mister Stark. Amennyit csak óhajtanak! – mondta a férfi vidáman. Kedélyes, jófej embernek tűnt, negyven körül lehetett. Ébenfekete haja, és fekete szemei lelkesen csillogtak. Látszott, hogy szereti az állását.

- Rendben – mondta Tony kurtán, meg sem köszönte a türelmét. – Akkor várjon, itt, majd jövünk!

- Várok, Mister Stark! – csivitelte a sofőr, de Tony már messze járt.

...

- Készen is van – jelentette ki Loki, és nagyot sóhajtva elvette kezeit a lánytól.

- Köszönöm – mondta a lány hálásan, miután kinyitotta szemeit. Újból épnek, és jelentősen erősebbnek érezte magát. Lokinak már a szemeiben csillogó szeretet és megkönnyebbülés is megfelelő elégtételnek számított.

- Készen vagytok? – hallották a feléjük ügető Tony hangját.

- Úgy hiszem... – felelte Loki, s egy kelletlen nyögéssel feltápászkodott. A seb a hasán és oldalán már kevéssé vérzett, de mostanra igencsak sajgott már.

- Natasha jól van, de még mindig alszik – mondta Bruce, aki most lépet ki a helikopterből. – Talán még jól is jön egy ágy, ahol kényelmesebben aludhat. Clint majd hozza.

- Remek! Nagyszerű! – felelte Tony fürgén, aki nagyon vágyott már egy zuhanyra. – Emily?

- ...Kelek... – nyögte a lány, és megpróbált feltápászkodni a zsibbadtságból. – Csak kicsit... – zihálta, miközben megszédült a félig ülő helyzetnél.

- Várj, segítek! – ajánlotta Bruce, és menten odasietett. Szerette volna ellenőrizni a lány állapotát.

- Majd én! – erősködött Loki.

- Nem! Te mosd le magadról a vért! – utasította Tony. – Így nem szállhatsz be a limuzinba.

- Veletek ellentétben, nekem nem volt időm fürdőzni! – jelentette ki a Mágus, aki még Natasha gyógyítása alatt pillantott ki a az utcára, ahonnan természetellenes zubogás hallott. – Bár a limuzin jól hangzik.

- Végtelenül hálásak vagyunk, amiért két társunkat is rendbe hoztad, ráadásul rögtön a harci után – jelentette ki Bruce, nem megfeledkezve a köszönetről. – De most már foglalkozhatsz magaddal.

- Csodálatos! – gúnyolódott Loki, és a csaphoz sétált. Ismételten lassan és kimérten haladt, hogy fájdalmait, amiket már egész jól megszokott, de mozgásnál még bele-belehasítottak, mellőzze.

- Kösz, na! – szállt be Tony is, nehogy a Mágus még nehezteljen rá.

- Szívesen – sóhajtotta Loki, és megállapodott a pirosra festett tűzcsap mellett. Ugyanúgy felé helyezte a kezét, mint a lány korábban, és elfordította azt a levegőben, mintha egy valós csapot fordítana el. Ennek hatására az egyébként kizárólag tömlővel működő forrásból előtört a korábbi szökőkút.

Tony érdeklődve nézte, ahogy a Mágus nagy levegőt vesz, és besétál a vízbe, majd mértékletesen elkezdi lemosni magáról a barnává vált testnedveket. Először az arcát súrolta le, majd karját. Utána a fejét is lehajtotta, hogy hajából is kiöblítse a szennyet. A Zseni úgy hitte, a víz hűvösségétől sóhajtozik néha, teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy egy félig jégóriásról van szó.

Lokit nem zavarta a hideg, sőt. Ezt a vizet egész kellemesnek érezte. Mindössze azért szisszent fel, és vett nagy levegőket, mert attól, hogy más világból szárazott, az ő sebeit is csípte a víz, leginkább egyet, ami büszkeségét is sértette. Stark-nak eszébe sem jutott, hogy valami gondja lehet,.

...

Emily még egy ideig csak feküdt a matracon. Bruce ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja, mindene rendbe jött-e, mielőtt engedi felállni. Egyelőre megfelelőnek találta a lány állapotát, ahhoz, hogy a kanült is eltávolítsa a kezéből. A lány újból megpróbált felülni, de megint átjárta a szédülés, és foltok jelentek meg a szeme előtt.

- Lassan! – javasolta Bruce, és átkarolta. – Ne erőltesd meg magad. A nyugtató még a szervezetedben van, legalább négy-öt óra, még végleg elbomlik...

- Öt óra... – sóhajtotta a lány, és hunyorogva megpróbált feltérdelni. – Az... hosszú... – zihálta. Láthatóan nehezére esett megtalálni az egyensúlyát.

- Óvatosan – intette Bruce, és segített neki lábra állni, de továbbra sem engedte el. Átkarolta, és szorosan tartotta a karját. – Majd a hotelben alszol egyet. Akkor múlik el a leghamarabb.

- Na, jó! – egyezett bele a lány. – De utána bulizunk!

- Elég volt mára a bulikból! – Bruce a rámpára ültette a lányt, és egy tiszta törlőkendővel elkezdte letörölni a vért immár begyógyult sebeiről, azaz a helyükről. A világos ruhán átütött pár kósza folt, bár ezúttal kizárólag a lány volt sérüléseiből adódóan. – Reméljük, hogy a _Hills'_ személyzete nem kérdez majd rá...

- Ja. Kellemetlen lenne bevallani, hogy mennyi embert megöltem ma! – értett egyet a lány. Majd megütötte a felismerés. Nem, még nem a bűntudat, hanem Loki, akivel együtt harcolt. – Loki? Hol van Loki?! – aggodalmaskodott.

Bruce, hogy újból lehűtse, a vállára helyezte a kezét.

- Nem ment sehova – nyugtatta a lányt.

- Zuhanyozik... – tette hozzá Tony unottan, elnézve a magát pocsoló fekete hajú férfit.

- Ja, tényleg – jött rá a lány. – Hé Loki! – kiáltotta neki.

- Hm... – fordult felé az immár csurom vizes férfi. Öltözéke a testére tapadt, ami miatt jobban sajogtak a sebei.

- Vedd le a felsőd! – javasolta a lány. Loki hezitálni látszott. – Nem stírölni akarlak! – bizonygatta Emily. – Na, jó, kicsit. De kényelmesebb lesz úgy, hidd el! – győzködte kedvesét. A kedvese... Boldogan gondolt így rá.

Loki jól meggondolta, mielőtt vetkőző show-t tartana a halandóknak, de végül is ésszerűnek ítélte. Valóban legszívesebben megszabadult volna már az ázott, és a vért makacsul magában tartó szövettől. Megfogta a pólója alját és elkezdte lehámozni magáról. Az eléggé rátapadt, így Emily egy kis mozdulattal segített neki. A póló szinte leröppent róla, felfedve szálkásan izmos, már nem is olyan fehér felsőtestét. Még úgy állt, hogy legcsúnyább sebe nem volt látható a közönség számára.

Emily némi vágyakozó bámulás után a gép belsejébe mászott, és kutakodni kezdett. Kissé megszédült, és orra esett, de szerencsére nem ütötte meg magát nagyon.

- Francba! – szitkozódott.

- Emily! Mit művelsz? – sopánkodott Bruce. – Alig jöttél rendbe, máris új sebeket akarsz?

- Csak a csomagjainkat keresem, hogy legyen tiszta ruhánk a szállodában.

- Majd én hozom őket! – ajánlotta a Doktor.

- Jó – egyezett bele a lány, és helyet cserélt a Doktorral, aki bemászott a székek közé helyette. Az enyém a szürke táska, abban van Loki cucca is. Tony-é a fekete-piros, tiéd a...

- Kihozom mindet.

- Rendben.

Tony hamar felkapta a vállára sporttáskáját, és a lányét is előzékenyen mellé akasztotta. Emily előtte még kihalászott egy pólót Loki-nak. Rajta már száraz ruha volt, bár kissé vérfoltos, de inkább nem öltözött az utcán, avagy egy átlátható helikopterben. Bruce, miután kidobálta a táskákat, kimászott. Ő a saját és Clinték cuccát hozta. Ekkora az Íjász is feltápászkodott, és ölbe vette szundító kedvesét. Már Tasha karjába sem vezetett infúzió.

Stark, Barton ölében Natashával, Banner és Emily indulásra készen álltak a gép mellett. Lábaiknál Thor és Steve cucca hevert, akik öt-hat ruhadarabból öltöztek mindvégig. Na ez van, ha nem az öltözködés megszállottja az ember, ami rájuk igencsak jellemző. Loki viszont még mindig a csapnál állt, mintha megmerevedett volna a vízesésben.

- Loki! Gyere! – kérte Emily kedvesen. Ő most Tony-ba kapaszkodott, aki természetesen, a súlyos táskák ellenére, igazán örült ennek. – Nálam van a pólód! – lengette meg szabad kezében a tiszta és száraz, piros alapon fekete feliratos pólót. Erre is Sunisland volt írva.

A Mágus lassan magához tért a merengésből, erőt gyűjtött. Megfordult, és ujjai finom játékával elzárta a csapot. Sem kedve, sem ereje nem volt megráznia magát, így csöpögő hajjal és vízcseppektől csillogó testtel, feszes, fénylő fekete naciban indult meg a várakozók felé.

- Ez meg minek játsza itt az agyát?! – kérdezte Tony kissé féltékenyen.

- Ugyan már, te is jól nézel ki – biztosította Emily.

Ekkor tűnt fel nekik a Varázsló bal oldalán, egész a hasa közepéig benyúló széles, és elég fájdalmasnak kinéző vágás. A víztől megdermedt a bőre, de a seb lassan újból vérezni kezdett. Tony-nak még az is feltűnt, hogy Loki testén, bár halványan, de számos heg található, elég komoly sérülésekből származó hegek. Vágások, lövések, talán nyíltól, szélesebb dolgok, robbanás vagy tompa tárgyak következményei és mások.

A lány a hegekre csak egyszer kérdezett rá a szigeten, amikor Loki azt felelte, mindet ádáz küzdelmekben szerezte, aljas tahóktól, és nem akar beszélni róla. Tony helyesen érezte úgy, hogy neki egyáltalán nem érdemes rákérdeznie. De az biztos, hogy így már kevésbé irigységgel, sokkal inkább sajnálattal és tisztelettel nézett a férfire, aki kitudja miket élt át ezer éve alatt. Bruce ellenben nem állta meg, hogy legalább a friss vágásra elsőként kérdezzen rá.

- Ez súlyosnak néz ki – termett váratlanul Loki mellett, amikor ő elég közel ért. Alaposabban is megszemlélte a sebet. – Igen mély. Hogy szerezted? – kérdezte a férfit. – Azt hittem, titeket idegeneket nem lehet egykönnyen megsebezni.

- Egykönnyen nem – felelte Loki hanyagul. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a Doktor és Tony döbbenetét, amit az eddig rejtett sérülés okozott, továbbsétált Emily-hez. A lány átnyújtotta neki a száraz pólót, amit a férfi lazán fel kívánt venni nedves testére.

- Várj! – kérte a lány. Loki kezei megálltak a levegőben. Emily ekkor megmozgatta az ujjait, és némi koncentrációval leemelte a vízcseppeket a férfi testéről Azok csillogó gömbökként lebegtek körülöttük, majd a lány messzire repítette őket. Tony és Bruce lenyűgözve figyelték.

- Nem kellett volna rám pazarolnod az erőd! – szidta viszont Loki, de hangjában végül is hála csengett.

- Nem pazarlás! – ellenkezet a lány. - Most pedig hagy gyógyítsam be a sérüléseidet. Legalább azt a nagy vágást...

- Nem! – makacskodott Loki kemény hangon, és magára húzta a pólót. Fekete haja még félig vizesen tapadt a fejére és nyakára. – Alig jöttél rendbe, még gyenge vagy!

- Te pedig megsérültél! – állapított meg Bruce határozottan. – Ha nem akarod, hogy Emily megerőltesse magát, akkor legalább had lássalak el én! – kérte kitartóan. Nem tehetett róla, ha sérülés látott el kellett látnia.

Lokinak nemigen volt ínyére a doktorosdi, de Emily kérlelő, aggódó és Banner komoly pillantásai ellen nem lehetett mit tenni.

- Talán ha végre leléptünk innen! – hagyta rájuk. – De nem szükséges...

- Clint, Tony! Ti menjetek előre Natashával és Emily-vel! – tanácsolta nekik a Doktor. – Utánatok megyünk! Talán addigra Thor és Steve is megérkezik.

- Legyen. Megvárunk a kocsiban – felelte a Milliárdos, és elindultak lefelé a járdán a száz méterre lévő tér felé. – Emily, gyere már! – vonszolta magával a minduntalan Loki után tekintgető lányt.

- Menj csak! – sóhajtotta a lánynak Loki. – Nem hagylak el! – mosolyogta.

Emily ezt megkönnyebbüléssel vette, és már vonakodás nélkül lépkedett Tony oldalán. Clint előttük haladt, ölében a vörös nővel. Beszálltak a limóba, és kimerülten dőltek hátra. Tony és Clint pezsgőt bontottak, a lány pedig fájdalmában, hogy megint nem ihat alkoholt, az ásványvízre cuppant rá. Azt nem tette rosszul, mert még mindig ki volt száradva a gyógyulás után.

**...**

- Ez meg mire volt jó?! – sziszegte Loki kis idő múltán a Doktor felé. – Egyedül is várhatsz a bátyámékra!

- Elsősorban miattad maradtam – lepte meg Bruce a válasszal. – Gyere, összevarrom a sebed!

- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell! – erősködött Loki. – Asgardban csak az olyan sebeket varrják össze, amiből szünet nélkül ömlik a vér. Az enyém már alig vérzik, szóval megyek is...! – Már indult is volna, de Bruce hevesen megfogta a karját, majd másik kezével megérintette a sebet a hasa oldalán. Loki minden önuralma ellenére felmordult, majd fájdalmasan fújta ki a levegőt. – Ez meg mire volt jó, halandó?! – förmedt Banner-re.

- Talán nem vérzik, de nyilván fájdalmat okoz. Hamarabb gyógyulna, ha rendesen ellátnám...

- Halandók... – rázta a fejét Loki, és tovább indult.

- Nem Asgardban vagy! – kiáltott utána Bruce határozottan. Mintha erre végre oda is figyelt volna a Trükkös. Lassan megfordult. – Talán semmi bajod nem lesz, de talán elfertőződik. Nem fogok veled erőszakoskodni, de mit árthat, ha engeded, hogy segítek?

Loki vállat vont.

- Sérti a büszkeségem.

- Ostobaság. Csak mi vagyunk.

- Nem vagyok ostoba! – kérte ki magának a Mágus.

Banner ekkor hátat fordított neki, majd felvette a földről a két orvosi táskát, és a rámpára helyezte. Azokat egyébként is magával készült vinni. Miután összeszedte a dolgait, várakozóan nézett a fekete férfire, aki most már piros rövid ujjú pólóban álldogált a kihalt, de barátságos utca közepén. Amolyan „akkor gyerünk" pillantást küldött felé.

Loki gondolt egyet, és végül is belement a dologba. Nem hangzott épp csalogatóan, hogy egy halandó turkáljon a sebében, valójában az sem, ha bárki hozzányúlt volna. De talán ettől mégis mérséklődik majd a csípő-égető fájdalom. A kellemetlen érzés a hasában, amit már megszokott, de mégis jobb lett volna megszabadulni tőle. Már nem leplezte fájdalmait, kezét a sebre szorítva cammogott oda a rámpához, és nehézkesen szívta be a levegőt, amikor Bruce intésére leült. Közben darabosan támaszkodott meg a fémen. Banner ezalatt új fehér kesztyűt húzott a kezére.

- Szóval hagyod, hogy egy halandó segítsen neked – jegyezte meg Bruce, megszokott türelme ellenére kissé szarkasztikusan.

- Ne dumálj, hanem igyekezz! – utasította Loki.

- Gyors leszek – ígérte Bruce. – Vedd le a felsőd!

- Minek. Majd felhúzom...

- Ne akadékoskodj, hanem vedd le!

Loki nagyot morgott Banner megrögzöttségén, és megszabadult a piros szövettől. A Doktor valóban nem tétovázott. Nem csak a széles vágást, hanem a törzsén, hátán, karjain és fején lévő kisebb vágásokat, sebeket is kitisztította egyúttal. Loki néha felszisszent a fertőtlenítőre, de zömében visszafogta magát. Amikor morgolódott, akkor is csak az időt sokkalta.

Bruce végül visszatért a hasi vágáshoz, és újból áttörölte egy vattával az széleit. Utána kissé széthúzta azt, ellenőrizve, hogy nem ragadt-e bele szennyeződés. Zöld szövetdarabokat és üvegszilánkokat látott.

- Ezt alaposan ki kell tisztítani! Hogy szerezted? – kérdezte Lokit, mialatt különböző gézeket, orvosi tűt, erős, huzalszerű cérnát, vékony szárú csipeszt, egy fogó szerű fémeszközt és egy olyanhoz hasonló dobozt vett elő, amiben a nyugtatós fecskendők is voltak.

- Mit számít? – dacoskodott a Mágus, majd végül elmondta. – Az egyikükkel a földön dulakodtunk. Alá szorultam és nálam volt a tőröm. Bele akartam vágni, de... – Nagy levegőt vett. Bruce érezte, hogy nehezére esik beszélni a dologról, így együtt érezve vele megérintette a karját. – Erősebbnek bizonyult nálam. Na, tessék, kimondtam! Egy átkozott, robbanófolyadékkal fertőzött halandó! – sziszegte. – De csak fizikailag.

- Hogyan győzted le? – érdeklődött Bruce, mialatt kivette az átlátszó anyagot tartalmazó injekciós tűt a dobozból. – Mármint néztük a kamerán keresztül, de nem minden volt tiszta...

- Így! – vonta meg a vállát Loki, és lenézett a sebre. Bruce döbbenten tekintett rá. – Nem jutottam előre, mindenképpen belém nyomta a tőrt – magyarázta a Varázsló. – Asgardi fém, így jól belém vágott, mint láthatod.

- Az látom – sóhajtotta Bruce. – A vágás elég mély, hogy belsőbb szövetek is sérüljenek...

- Engedtem, hogy még beljebb nyomja, és még ő ezzel volt elfoglalva..., kitéptem a szívét! – jelentette ki Loki könyörtelen hangon. Ettől egy pillanatra még Banner is megrettent.

- Sajátos taktika – felelte végül, majd a sebhez emelte az injekciót. – Érzéstelenítő – magyarázta látván, hogy Loki gyanúsan méregeti a fecskendőt és annak tartalmát.

- Nekem ugyan nem kell! – emelte meg az állát.

- Ne csináld már te is! – kérte Bruce fáradtan, és beleszúrta a tűt a seb közelébe, mielőtt Loki tovább ellenkezhetett volna. Gyorsan beadta neki az anyagot, és már kint is volt a tű, mikor a Mágus a káromkodásig jutott. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy nehezebb volt megszúrnia tűvel, mint egy embertársát, de legalább nem tört bele a vége. Talán mert nem hagyott időt befeszülni a makacs idegennek.

- Au – szisszent fel Loki ösztönösen. – Átkozott halandó! Nem megmondtam, hogy hagyjál?! – szitkozódott. A fájdalom minimális volt, sokkal inkább az zavarta, hogy Bruce gyorsabb volt nála.

- Inkább te hagyd abba a cirkuszolást – sóhajtotta Bruce. – Érzed ezt? – kérdezte, amikor megtapogatta a seb szélét.

- Nem. Már hogy érezném, ha belém nyomtad azt a midgardi cuccot?! – bosszankodott Loki tovább. Majd leesett neki. – Midgardi cucc! Miért használ rajtam?! – vonta kérdőre a Doktort, aki az egyik fémeszközzel viszont már el is kezdte kissé szétfeszíteni a sebet. Loki megint szisszent egyet. – Na, jó, kicsit érzem. Egészen kicsit...

- Most maradj nyugton! – kérte Bruce, és még egyik kezével a sebet tartotta nyitva, máikkal folyamatosan szedte ki a csipesszel a beleragadt szövetdarabokat és nagyobb üvegszilánkokat.

Loki szerencsére felhagyott a vitázással. Érezte ugyan a fájdalmat, de tompán és tűrhetően. Bele sem gondolt, hogy szilánkok lehetnek a sebben, azért fájt annyira. Titkon örült, hogy Banner megszabadítja tőlük, és minden élesebb fájdalomnál káromkodás helyett nagy levegőt vett.

A seb egy idő után erősen vérezni kezdett. A Doktor újabb injekcióért nyúlt, aminek tartalmával csökkenthette a vérzést a seb környékén. A Mágus most már nem kérdőjelezte meg, ami külön megkönnyebbülés volt. Loki nem szólt továbbra sem, csak mereven figyelve tűrte, amit tesz vele.

Szerencsére csökkent a vérzés, és Bruce így mélyebbre látva ki tudta szedni a maradék szennyeződést is. Megkönnyebbülten hagyta összezáródni a sebet. Loki, aki egy ideje már nem nézett oda, most elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a Doktor befejezte a seb tisztítását.

- A nehezén túl vagy – mondta Lokinak, mialatt egy gézlappal újra letörölte a vért a vágás környékéről. Jóval kevesebb volt, min előzőleg. – Már csak össze kell varrni. – Loki beleegyezően bólintott. – Hat még az érzéstelenítő? – kérdezte, mielőtt hozzákezdett volna.

- Viszonylag... – vont vállat a Herceg. Bruce ekkor a seb külső széléhez hajolt, és áthúzta a huzallal befűzött tűt a bőrén, összezárva a vágás szélét. Az első két öltés után felnézett páciense szemébe. Loki kissé sziszegett a fájdalomtól. – Még hat – jelentette ki végül, visszaemlékezve, milyen semmiség ez korábbi fájdalmaihoz képest.

- Nos, amit adtam, háromszor annyi adag volt, mint amit egy embernek adnék – jelentette ki Bruce, tovább foltozva a Mágust. – A vérzéscsillapító is. Ezek szerint úgy háromszoros adaggal lehet egyforma hatást elérni.

- Te kísérletezgetsz rajtam?! – vonta kérdőre Loki.

- Csak tapasztalatot szerzek – felelte a Doktor könnyedén. – A szigeten harmadannyira ütött ki a fájdalomcsillapító, mint egy átlagembert, azért gondoltam a háromra, mint különbségi tényezőre. Amikor viszont a bátyád volt kórházban Új-Mexikóban, ahonnan mellesleg megszökött – tette hozzá a teljesség kedvéért, - az orvosok négyszeres adagról írtak.

- Az érdekes történet volt – gondolt vissza Loki. – Végső soron én juttattam oda.

Bruce úgy döntött, inkább nem fűz megjegyzést.

- A SHIELD adatbázisából szereztem az adatokat. Valahol négy és három között lehet az átlag... – folytatta eszmefuttatását. Már a seb negyven százalékát sikerült összezárnia.

- Miért érdekel annyira, hogy hogyan hatnak ránk a midgardi gyógyszerek? – kérdezte Loki, némi fájdalommal a hangjában. Gyanúsan méregette a férfit, aki tizedjére tűt húz át a bőrén, mintha valami díszpárna lenne.

- Azóta érdekel, mióta összetársultam egy asgardival – mondta Bruce magától értetődően. – Most pedig már kettő van a csapatban.

- Csak nem aggódsz értünk, hogy megsérülünk? – vigyorogta Loki. Bruce meghúzta a fonalat, hogy újabb helyen rántsa össze a sebet. A fekete vigyora fájdalmas grimaszba ment át. – Jól van, értem a célzást! – sziszegte. – Nem kell szemétkedni!

- Csak összehúztam a seb széleit – védekezett a Doktor. – Utóbbi helyen szélesebb volt, mint előtte. Korábbi kérdésedre válaszolva pedig: egyikőtök máris megsérült! Sőt, Thor majdnem vízbe fulladt a szigeten, te pedig beverted a...

- Thor verte be! – javította ki Loki. – Egyébként meg felfogtam! – dörmögte.

- Érdemes lenne kiismerni magam a fiziológiátokon – magyarázta tovább Bruce. – Most, hogy egyre több esély van arra, hogy idegenek látogatnak meg minket.

- Hogy segíts, ha valami ritka oknál fogva még ennél is súlyosabban megsérülünk? – pillantott újból lekicsinylően a sebére Loki, amit már nyolcvan százalékban öltések tartottak össze. – Vagy, hogy megfelelő fegyvert készíthessetek ellenünk?

- Kevésbé provokatív kérdést nem is vártam tőled. A válaszom pedig: mindkettő. Nyilván hatásosan szeretnénk védekezni a potenciális ellenségekkel szemben, és amikor még az voltál, kevés fegyverünk volt ellened...

- Igaz, ami igaz...

- Ne gúnyolódj, Loki! Másrészt azért szeretnélek megismerni titeket, hogy ha baj van, segítessek. Akár neked, akár a bátyádnak, vagy bárkinek, aki békés szándékkal téved ide.

- Igazán nemes elképzelés.

- Megint gúnyolódtál! – jegyezte meg a Doktor megrovóan, és húzott egy erőset az utolsó öltésen. Nem játszott rá nagyon, de kissé talán erősebben húzta, mint az feltétlenül szükséges lett volna.

- Auh! – kiáltott fel Loki a váratlan éles fájdalomra. – Ne ezt már éreztem! És ami azt illeti, az előző kettőt is.

- Ezek szerint az érzéstelenítő még háromszoros mennységben is jóval hamarabb bomlik le, mint egy emberben – következtette Banner. - Újabb fejlemény.

- Siethettél volna jobban is! – jegyezte meg becsmérlően a Herceg. Bruce ekkor újból kisseb túlzásba esett a végső csomó megkötésénél. – AU! – kiáltott megint Loki, nem túl hangosan, de legalább annyira indulatosan. – Jól van már. Nem gúnyolódok többet! Ígérem! – fogadkozott, kínjában elvigyorodva. Banner elfogadóan nézett rá, és a biztonság kedvéért kötött még egy csomót. Loki végig feszülten figyelte. – Ne szórakozz velem, halandó, mert megbánod! ...Na, nem úgy értettem! – fogta vissza magát, amikor ravasz fényt vélt csillanni Bruce szemeiben.

- Nyugalom, végeztem! – hűtötte le a Doktor, halványan mosolyogva, és elvágta a cérnát. – A varrással! – tette hozzá, mielőtt nyugtalan páciense még visszavenné a pólóját.

- Jól mulatsz rajtam? – vonta kérdőre Loki, csalódottan leeresztve a kezébe kapott ruhadarabot.

- Csak a sajátos stílusodon, ahogy te is folyton kigúnyolsz minket. Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy némi türelemmel és valamivel kevesebb becsmérléssel többre mennél?

- Gondoltam rá, csak nem volt kedvem hozzá.

- Akkor keresd meg az ösztönzésed! – tanácsolta Bruce, és egy lekerekített végű, vattával bevont pálcikával fehér krémet kent végig az összehúzott seben. Ez már koránt sem volt olyan fájdalmas művelet. – Emily kérés nélkül segített neked, Phil megbízott benned, a többiek próbálnak elfogadni...

- Amire nem kértem őket...

- Hagyhattam volna, hogy elfertőződjön a sebed, és jót nevethettem volna azon, hogy halhatatlan létedre kifogott rajtad egy tőr.

- Nem tetted volna!

- Nem, mert nem olyan ember vagyok. Egyiken sem. A legkevesebb, hogy megerőlteted magad, és megpróbálsz közeledni. Vagy legalábbis kevésbé kevélyen viselkedni velünk.

- Nem olyan könnyű, mint hinnéd – mondta végül Loki. Lenézett a sebre, amire Bruce most gézeket, majd ragtapaszt rakott, befedve az egész felületét.

- Az imént megmentetted két társamat, két társadat. Ez már jó kezdet – biztatta figyelmesen a Doktor. – Talán már nem sok hiányzik.

- Talán... – suttogta Loki maga elé.

- Nos. Készen is vagyunk! – jelentette ki Bruce. Végre ő is fellélegezhetett. Megunta, hogy alig látható eredménnyel próbálja jobb belátásra téríteni a csökönyös félistent. De talán mégis használt valamit az erőfeszítése. Pakolni kezdett.

Loki visszavette piros pólóját. Eszébe jutott Emily, akitől kapta. Emily-nek köszönhet mindent. Neki és a társainak. Valóban lehetne kedvesebb velük... egy leheletnyivel. Csakis feltűnés nélkül.

- Banner! – szólította meg a Doktort, aki köszönetet nem is várva húzta össze táskáján a cipzárt, és készült végre Tony-ék után menni.

- Igen?

- Kösz, hogy segítettél. Nem lett volna szükséges, de kösz. Legalább már nem fáj annyira.

- Máskor is – felelte Bruce megenyhülve, és felállt. – Láttam, hogy fájdalmaid vannak.

- Igazán? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Loki.

- Orvos vagyok – magyarázta Bruce. – Ha még mindig fáj, adhatok rá fájdalomcsillapítót. Ha rosszabbá válna, bár tudom, hogy te gyorsan gyógyulsz, akkor keress meg!

- Most egész tűrhető. Ha nem lesz, majd értesítelek – egyezett bele Loki. – Talán estére dobj meg egy olyan fehér kis valamivel, amivel a múltkor. - Elindultak a tágas tér felé. Bruce a két táskát cipelte, de Loki váratlanul átvette tőle az egyiket. – Ne szólj semmit! – figyelmeztette az elmosolyodó barna férfit.

- Nem szólok! - fogadkozott Bruce. – De az előzőhöz: tablettának hívják.

Loki bólintott.

**...**

Siető, nehéz és fürge lépteket hallottak maguk mögött, majd egy erős, és egy kevésbé erős, ismerős hangot.

- Hé! Minket már meg sem vártok?! – kiáltott utánuk Thor.

- Hova ez a nagy sietség?! – csatlakozott Steve is. A két szőke lihegve fékezett le mellettük.

- Szállodába megyünk! – jelentette ki Loki jókedvűen. – Talán hozzátok a csomagjaitokat! – bökött jelentőségteljesen a gép felé.

- Szálloda? – morfondírozott Thor. – Mégsem a Toronyba megyünk?

- Csak előbb tartunk egy pihenőt! – magyarázta Bruce. - Natasha még nem tért magához, és Emily-nek is pihenésre van szüksége.

- Nekem meg egy rendes zuhanyra! – döntötte el Loki, és tovább indult a limó felé. Bruce követte, majd a szőkék félúton újból beérték, miután felszedték a cuccot a helikopter elől.

- Nagyon megszeretted a zuhanyzást itt, Midgardon – jegyezte meg Thor az öccsének. – Odahaza csak hetente fürödtél. Én meg még annyiszor sem.

- Tudom Thor, hogy téged nem zavar a bűz – mondta az öccse kritikusan, majd váltott egy pillantást Bruce-szal, - de most nem Asgardban vagyunk!

- De nem ám! – értett egyet végül a bátyja. Átkarolta az öccsét, aki nagyon vigyázott, hogy Thor ne érhessen a sebéhez, és előre mentek. – Vettünk kaját, de útközben sajnos mind befaltuk – magyarázta fivérének.

- Nem lep meg. De majd eszünk a hotelban – válaszolta Loki türelmesen.

- De jó! Még úgyis éhes vagyok! – újságolta a nagydarab harcos.

- Király! – sóhajtotta a Herceg unottan. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy már újabb midgardi szokás vett erőt rajta, méghozzá eme kifejezés szerepében. Egymás vállát ütögetve elbaktattak a limuzinig, és bepréselték magukat az ajtón. Azaz Loki betolta Thort, majd Thor berántotta őt.

...

- Ezzel meg mi történt? – kérdezte Steve a Doktortól.

- Lokival?

- Előbb még halomra öli az ellenséget, és nagy ívben tesz minden másra, most meg nem becsmérli a Földet, megértő a bátyjával..., részben, és még a „király" szót is használja?

- És meggyógyította Emily-t és Natashát is – tette hozzá Bruce, megveregetve a Kapitány vállát.

- Natashát is?! – csodálkozott Steve.

- Az idegenek is változnak – hagyott némi balladai homályt Bruce.

- Hm... – elmélkedett Rogers. – A szigeten sokszor volt szórakoztató, most meg rendes? A végén még megkedvelem...

- Azt hiszem, ez lenne a cél.

...


	17. Egy este a The Beverly Hill

Sziasztok!

Először is szeretnék elnézést kérni a késésért, azaz inkább várakozásért, hiszen jogosan nem ígérek már előre időpontokat. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki még ilyen üresjáratok ellenére is olvassa a történetemet/történeteimet! :) Mint mindig, most is remélem, kellemes perceket szerzek majd nektek.

Ez most egy újabb laza fejezet, amiben nem sok komoly dolog történik, ám reményeim szerint sokat lehet majd nevetni rajta. Ha így alakult és élveztétek, írjatok! Meg akkor is, ha nem, akkor le lehet szidni! ;D

april45

* * *

><p><strong>Egy este a <strong>_**The Beverly Hill's**_**-ben**

...

A limuzin még kényelmes is lehetett volna a maga sötétkék bársonnyal bevont, kipárnázott üléshuzataival és fényre sötétedő ablakaival, ha nem nyolcan ültek volna benne, köztük a nagydarab Thor és még öt, koránt sem gizdának mondható férfi Loki, Bruce, Steve, Clint és a Zseni személyében. Natasha még mindig húzta a jegesmedvebőrt, Emily ellenben kissé szűkölködött, ha nem is tette szóvá.

- Fél! Óra! – szidta Tony a többieket. Miután végre mind a nyolcan betömörültek a hosszú, fekete Mercédeszbe, a sofőr kedélyesen kihajtott a sugárútra. – Mi tartott ennyi ideig?!

- Összevarrtam Loki sebét – felelte Bruce.

- Kaját vettünk! – védekezett Steve egy időben. – Bár mind elfogyott...

Tony arcon csapta magát. Először a Kapitány mondanivalóját fogta fel.

- Egy négycsillagos szállodába tartunk! Vacsora is lesz!

- Éljen! – kiáltotta Thor. – De mit is mondtál Lokiról? – vonta kérdőre a Doktort. Az hirtelen nem találta a szavakat, ugyanis eszébe jutott, hogy Loki valószínűleg nem igazán szeretné hangoztatni sérülését.

- Mit csináltál? – döbbent meg Tony is. Végül mindketten Loki-t kezdték méricskélni.

- És te hagytad? – kérdezte közvetlenül a Mágustól Emily. – Tényleg?

- Elég már! – sóhajtotta Loki, kellemetlenül érezve magát a máskor annyira óhajtott figyelem középpontjában. – Nem olyan nagy ügy, mint hangzik!

- Ha rólad van szó, testvér, mindig nagy ügy – nevette Thor. – Egyszer egy troll nekicsapta egy éles sziklának – mesélte a szőke az öcskös minden zsörtölődése ellenére. – Úgy szétnyílt a karja, hogy össze kellett varrni. Iszonytató látvány volt. Ő meg csak ordítozott végig, és majdnem belevágott egy kést a gyógyítóba.

- Gyerek voltam! – védekezett Loki. – Kezdjük ott, hogy nem akartam harcolni, te kényszerítettél! Másrészt, ha jól emlékszem, a te üvöltésed hangosabb volt, mialatt kiszedték belőled a fenyőtöviseket, amik abból a fából származtak, ahova a troll _téged_ dobott. Töviseket! Engem meg fémmel foltoztak!

- Jajj, Loki, nem kell minden tréfát elrontani! – Thor

- Nem kell mindenből tréfát csinálni! – Loki

- A lényeg – próbálta lecsendesíteni őket Steve, - hogy Bruce-nak még helyén van a feje.

Mind elnevették magukat. Kivéve Lokit, aki csak bosszankodott. Már értette, miért idegesítő, ha kinevetik az embert. A jövőben visszafogta magát..., részben.

- Én azért örülök, amiért hagytad, hogy segítsen – mondta Emily, és kedvesen közelebb bújt Lokihoz, akinek sikerült a lány egyik oldalát megkaparintani. A másikat még mindig Tony foglalta el.

- Ja, én is – felelte végül Loki, és megcsókolta a lányt. Nem zavartatta magát a zárt tér, illetve helyhiány miatt.

- Hé! Ne itt nyalakodjatok! – kérte őket Thor. Loki már csak azért is újból letámadta a lány ajkait. Emily most a változatosság kedvéért hevesen vissza is csókolta. Talán még a szer hatása volt, de jobban vágyott a férfire, mint valaha. – Király! – nyögte Thor. – Most kereshetek majd egy sokoldalú szobalányt...

Loki elvigyorodott, és tovább smárolt Emily-vel. A lány már kezdte sejteni, hogy kedvese részben a testvérét akarja bosszantani ezzel, de nem zavarta. A Mágus többször is megmentette a mai nap során, ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehet érte. Beletúrt ébenfekete hajába és átkarolta a nyakát.

- Antony? Vannak a hotelban _olyan_ szobalányok? – kérdezte Thor, egyre jobban vágyakozva.

- Ne már! – rázta a fejét Tony. – Ennyitől?!

- Elfelejted, hogy előtte még vad csatát vívtam. Nem olyan vadat, mint odahaza..., de a harctól mindig kanos leszek! – védekezett Thor.

- Majd megnézem, mit tehetek – sóhajtotta a Zseni.

- Remek. Kezdődik a Bosszúállók Szolgálaton Kívül – gúnyolódott Steve. – Most szólok, hogy újabb őrült buliban nem veszek részt!

- Meggondolod még te azt! – bizonygatta Tony.

Tovább hajtottak a délutáni Nap sugarai által vakító fényárban úszó város széles, divatos sugárútján. Néha kitekintettek az ablakon, megcsodálva a mellettük elhaladó pálmafákat, és a távolban fodrozódó Csendes-óceánt.

- Úgy néz ki, egy éjszakával megtoldjuk a vakációt – állapította meg Emily vidáman. – Szeretem LA-t!

- Trópusi után mediterrán üdülőhely... – hümmögött Bruce. – Tudunk élni.

- Alap – vágta rá Tony, és lehúzta a tetőablakot, hogy láthassák a világoskék égen úszó fátyolfelhőket a fejük felett.

- Vajon Fury-ék tudják, hogy hová tartunk? – vetette fel Steve.

- Ha ügyesek, rájönnek! – nevette Tony, ezzel kijelentve, hogy ő ugyan nem fog nekik írni.

Emily végül mégiscsak írt titokban egy üzenetet Phil-nek, hogy hol vettek ki szállást.

Az üzenet így szólt:

_Csá Phillip! _

_A The Beverly-ben nyomjuk. _

_Le ne maradjatok! _

– _E_

_ui.: De tényleg gyertek! _

_Már a limóban is megy a buli... _

_Ja meg kicsit be vagyok ál _(...)

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Tony-nak feltűnt, hogy a lány nagyon ravaszul elcsórta a telefonját, és éppen az Ügynöknek pötyög valamit. Kikapta a kezéből, hogy több cikis dolgot ne tudjon írni, de már késő volt. Nem teljesen, de a korábbi szavak már elküldettek...

- Emily! – vetett a Zseni egy pillantást a mobil kijelzőjén megjelenő mondattöredék-buborékokra. Hitetlenkedve kapkodott levegő után.

- Mi az? Csak írtam Phil-nek... – A lány mintha fel sem fogta volna a dolog súlyát.

- Phil meg fog ölni minket! – jelentette ki Tony beijedve.

- Hogyan? – csodálkozott Steve. Barátja átnyújtotta neki a mobilt. A Kapitány szemöldöke egyre magasabbra szökött, ahogy olvasta a sorokat. – És ezt te elküldted Coulson-nak?! – vonta kérdőre méltatlankodó fejrázás közepette a lányt.

- Igen... – mondta Emily, kissé megszeppenve. – Csak úgy jött...

- Csak úgy jött?! – hüledezett Steve. – Neked elment az eszed?! Coulson nem a haverod!

- Sajnálom – sóhajtotta Emily és lesütötte a szemét.

- Nem tehet róla, ne hibáztassátok! – védte Bruce, és nyugtatásképp magához vonta az elszomorodott lányt. Emily sóhajtozva mászott a karjaiba.

- Hogy érted ezt? – csodálkozott Steve. Bruce ekkor elmagyarázta neki, hogy Emily még a nyugtató hatása alatt van, amit azért kapott, mert máshogy nem viselte volna el a csontjai összeforrását. A Kapitány szemében azonnal megértés és türelem csillant. – Ne haragudj, Emily. Nem kellett volna úgy leszidnom téged – mondta a lánynak.

- Semmi gond – felelte Emily, s mintha csak félig lett volna jelen. – Remélem Phil nem utál meg... Csak vicces akartam lenni.

- Valószínűleg nevetni fog rajta – biztosította Rogers. – Tony, te meg emlékezhettél volna, hogy mi van vele! Miért nem szóltál?!

- Jól van, kiment a fejemből! – magyarázkodott a Zseni. – Csak ne vedd el a telóm kérdezés nélkül! – fordult jelentősen több megértéssel a lányhoz.

- Rendben – ígérte Emily. Majd eszébe jutott valami. – Könnyen megbocsájtotok nekem...

- Mert nem vagy beszámítható – felelte Steve, de megpróbált óvatosan fogalmazni. – A nyugtató majdnem olyan, mint a drog.

- Talán máskor is erre kellene hivatkoznom, ha valamit eltolok – ötlött fel a lányban.

- Nem jó ötlet! – figyelmeztette a Kapitány.

- Na, ne! Megint kimondtam, amit csak gondoltam?! – bosszankodott a lány.

- Szívás! – cukkolta Tony.

- Ne szívass, már így is szépiában látok mindent! – panaszkodott a lány. – És kompra szálltunk közben?! Hullámzik a limó! Már nem is kellesz ma este innom!

- Komolyan ilyen jó? – csodálkozott Tony. – Adj már nekem is abból a cuccból, Bruce!

Steve és Clint értetlenkedve összenéztek, majd az Íjász visszafordult alvó kedveséhez.

- Felejtsd el! - mondta a Doktor kemény hangon Tony-nak. – Ez nem játék!

- Nem játék... – sóhajtotta Emily, aki megszédült egy kanyarban, és majdnem előre esett. Bruce és Loki tartották meg, és segítették vissza az ülésbe. Egyúttal be is kapcsolták a lány biztonsági övét, amit eddig valamiért senki nem tartott fontosnak. A lány nagyot sóhajtva mondott le bekötetlen szabadságáról, de magánál volt annyira, hogy ne ellenkezzen. – Nem játék! – ismételte, és kimerülten hátra dőlt az ülésben.

Bruce kedvesen a vállára tette a kezét, a másikat pedig az arcára helyezte, és értelmesen csillogó barna szemeibe nézett.

- Elmúlik. Nyugodj meg – kérte a lányt. – Vigyázunk rád.

- Pont ettől tartok – húzódott mosolyra a lány szája. – Legutóbb, mikor be voltam állva, nagy őrültségeket csináltam a Stark-toronyban...

- De még mennyire, hogy vigyázunk! – határozta el Steve.

- Milyen őrültségeket? – faggatta Clint.

- Nos..., ugráltam az ágyon. Énekeltem...

- Ez nem is gáz! – ellenkezett Thor.

- Kivéve, ha szuperhamisan kiabál... – ellenkezett Tony.

- Kiéheztem a csillámpónikra, szó szerint. ...Rámásztam Tony-ra – sorolta a lány. – Boksz zsáknak használtam az ajtót... És basszus, ezt megint mind kimondtam, igaz? - Társai együtt érzéssel, de vigyorogva néztek rá. – Francba!

- Mikor is volt ez, Stark? – vonta kérdőre a Zsenit Bruce. A többiekkel ellentétben komolyan felhúzta magát a dolgon.

- Nem az, aminek elsőre tűnik... – védekezett Tony.

- Szóval nem is nyúlt drogokhoz Emily, amikor veled volt együtt?! – Bruce

- Ő nem... – felelte Tony, de rájött, hogy most még nagyobb szarba keverte magát. – Vagyis én adtam be neki... – Na, még jobban! – Nem megy ez most nekem...

Bruce arckifejezése leírhatatlan volt.

- Te komolyan teljesen őrült vagy, Antony Stark?!

- Na, ez így már nekem sem tetszik – tette hozzá Steve.

- Nem... Ne hibáztassátok – hebegte Emily, aki megpróbált továbbra is elvonatkoztatni az összemosódó látásától és a valóságra koncentrálni. – Akkor történt, amikor Fury megmentett a Káosz Híveitől. Azaz utána. A Légi Bázison voltunk. Sok minden történt, amit most nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék elmesélni...

- Csak a lényeget mond! – javasolta neki Loki. Felkeltette az érdeklődését a történet. Ami a hallucinogén szereket illette, neki nem voltak fenntartásai ezzel kapcsolatban. Sok „jós" használta őket birodalmak szerte. Ő ugyan csak nagyritkán próbálta ki, ha kivételesen biztonságban érezte magát ébersége nélkül is. Jól mulatott, ugyanakkor, a szerek hatása alá került korosabb, vagy éppen fiatal balgákon, akik azt hitték, meglátták a szellemvilágot.

A Mágus jól tudta, hogy a drogok, ahogy Midgardon hívták őket, nem megnyitják az elmét a túlvilág vagy bármi „magasabb" felé, sokkal inkább korlátozzák azt, eltompítják az érzékeket. Éppen ezért csak akkor tartotta használatosnak őket, ha elviselhetetlen fájdalmai voltak fizikailag, vagy éppen lelkileg. Bár utóbbi eset még annyiszor sem fordult elő, mint elvétve az előbbi, mert az érzelmeit szerek nélkül is korlátozni tudta. Mindenesetre érdekelte a lány története.

- Az akkori Tanács nem csipázott..., szóval nem bírt..., nem bízott bennem – nyögte ki végül a helyes szavakat a lány. – Fury, hogy megvédjen, elküldött Tony-val. De a Tanács aznap mérget kevert a kajámba... Alattomos, sunyi dögök... – feledkezett bele újra egy feltörő érzelemhullámba.

- Emily! A lényeget! – kérte most Steve is.

- Már Tony gépén voltam, amikor elkezdett hatni – folytatta Emily. – NCP35. Meglehetősen szenvedtem tőle. De Tony-nak volt ellenszere. Megmentette az életem...

- Ez szép történet, szerencse, hogy Tony rendelkezett az ellenszerrel. De mi köze ennek a drogozáshoz?! – Steve

- Az ellenszer DMT-származékot tartalmaz – válaszolt Tony a lány helyett, megmentve a további agytornától.

- Ami a semlegesítés után átalakul DMT-vé – következtette Bruce, és tekintetében megbocsátás jelent meg. – Erre értetted, hogy be voltál állva? – kérdezte a lánytól. Emily bólintott, mire Brue nagyot sóhajtott. – Elnézést a kirohanásomért, Tony. Természetesen ilyen körülmények között elfogadható, ami történt. Gondolom vigyáztál rá.

- Egész este – sóhajtotta a Milliárdos visszaemlékezve. – De hosszú este is volt...

- De nem szoktam ám drogozni! – bizonygatta a lány.

- Helyes – mondta Steve. – Az ártalmas.

- Hm... Milyen nagy hős vagy te, Antony – jegyezte meg Loki, csak kissé gúnyosan. De azt a minimális gúnyt nem tudta megállni.

- Ha ott lettél volna! – támadott vissza Tony. – Nem csak, hogy ellen kellett állnom a kísértésnek, még az ablakból is az utolsó pillanatba kellett vissza rántanom, amikor egy szál fehérneműben mászott ki a párkányra és kolibrinek képzelte magát...!

- Hogy minek?! – meresztett nagy szemeket Thor.

- Vagy bármilyen madárnak...

- Hogy mit csináltál?! – bámult viszont Bruce a lányra rémülten.

- Mit csináltam?! – hüledezett a lány. – Erre nem is emlékszem! – durcáskodott.

- Baszki! – szitkozódott Tony. – De hülye is vagyok! Megígértem, hogy sosem kell megtudnia...

- Hát megtudtam, fafej! – tolta le a lány. – Kösz szépen!

- Sajnálom, Emily... – nyögte a Zseni.

- Legalább már azt tudjuk, hogy az ablakokat jól bezárjuk – jegyezte meg Steve.

Emily egyre mélyebbre süllyedt az ülésben.

- Olyan égő... – suttogta maga elé.

- Ugyan már! Legalább volt rajtad fehérnemű – próbálta felvidítani Bruce.

- Ha-ha – mormogta lány. – Utállak, Tony!

- Hozzászoktam – sóhajtotta lemondóan a Milliárdos. – Utálsz minden másnap, minden harmad nap, minden nap, amikor Coulson leszid miattam, és minden nap, amikor valami nem úgy van, ahogy szeretnéd...

- Most meg mi bajod van?! – tört ki a lányból, de képtelen volt a nyugtató hatása alatt dühös lenni, így a könnyekhez és melankóliához járt közelebb.

- Csak eszembe jutott, hogy le is eshettél volna... – A Milliárdos nagy levegőt vett.

- Sajnálom, Tony – nyögte a lány, meghatódva. Most úgy tűnt, mindenért elnézést kér. – Nem is utállak.

- Tudom – mondta Stark meleg hangon. – Én sem.

**...**

Coulson és Fury értetlenkedve álltak a helikopter előtt. Sehol egy teremtett lélek.

- Hová tűnt a csapatunk? – kérdezte Fury az Ügynököt.

A sötétszőke férfi legalább olyan tanácstalanul vakarta fejét a gépet kémlelve, mint ő, de mivel Ő volt az Igazgató, ő kérdezhetett és Phil-nek kellett mihamarabb valami elfogadható magyarázatot keresnie a dologra.

- Azt beszéltük, hogy talán kivettek egy szobát valahol... – emlékezett Coulson.

- De azt nem gondoltam komolyan! – mordult fel Nick.

- Talán még mindig étkeznek!

- Milyen kifinomult kifejezés.

- Nincs több ötletem.

- Ajánlom, hogy a közelben legyenek!

Phil hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve úgy döntött, lecsekkolja telefonját. Eredményes ötlet volt. Emily néhány órája írt neki sms-t. Hamar megnyitotta, de amit látott, az felküldte a szemöldökét az egekbe.

- ...Na de rögtön a bukott küldetés után...? – motyogta döbbenten.

- Mi az, Coulson?! Ki üzent?! – faggatta Fury határozottan.

- Brook az. A _The Beverly Hills'_-ben vannak – felelte az Ügynök készségesen. Az üzenet többi, néhol zavarba ejtő és utolsó sorában fura részeit, egyelőre jobbnak látta nem hangoztatni.

- Akkor mire vár? Hívjon egy taxit! Beszélni akarok velük, mielőtt indulunk a Központba, és ideje lenne indulnunk!

- Máris, uram! – Az Ügynök a telefonjáért nyúlt. - ...Itt Phil Coulson. Kérek egy taxit a...

...

A Nap rég lemenőben volt, a horizontot nyaldosó narancsos fénye meleg árnyalatba öltöztette a várost. Nemsokára már ők is a sugárúton haladtak Beverly Hills egyik leghíresebb szállodája felé. A nyúlánk pálmák és fénylő üvegablakok mesébe illően szegélyezték útjukat, bár ők ezt koránt sem értékelték. Nem igazán voltak abban a hangulatban, amikor az ember az őt körülvevő világ szépségeit értékelni és a negatívumok elé helyezni hajlandó. Ekkor pedig még jött a kora esti irdatlan zsúfoltság a Los Angelesi utakon, ami módfelett lelassította őket

**...**

Pár órával korábban...

Begördültek a legdivatosabb kerület legelőkelőbb, legfényesebb szállodájának sétányára. Mindkét oldalon virágzó, dús, zöld, gondosan ápolt növényzet, és elegáns épületrészek. A sofőr egészen a főbejáratig hajtott, ahol a fehér oszlopokon könnyed felirat jelezte, hogy bizony a _The Beverly Hills'_-ben készül megszállni az ember. A bejáratig a plafonon zöld-fehér csíkozás, a földön narancsszínű bársonyszőnyeg vezetett.

Kiléptek a limuzinból, azaz Tashát kivéve, mert őt még mindig szerelme cipelte odaadóan, és álmélkodva sétáltak el a bejáratig. Felbaktattak a néhány, elengedhetetlenül szőnyeggel borított márványlépcsőn és az üvegajtón keresztül beléptek az impozáns előcsarnokba. Ott, nem figyelmen kívül hagyva az elit érzést, ahogy cipőjük talpa a márványpadlóhoz ér, az elegáns recepciós pulthoz vonultak, némi csodálkozást kiváltva a jelen lévőkből. Néhány szobalány, szállóvendég és csomaghordó fiú súgott össze a hátuk mögött. Őket viszont Loki lekicsinylő pillantása azonnal hallgatásra ösztönözte.

- Leyla vagyok. Üdvözlöm Önöket a The Beverly Hill's-ben, a környék legnagyszerűbb... – ragadta magához a szót az egyik bordó koktélruhába öltözött, sötétszőke recepciós lány. Tony stílusához híven nem hagyta végigmondani neki.

- Igen, igen...! – sürgette a huszonöt-harminc közötti dolgozót, akinek testi adottságai máskor bizonyára elterelték volna a figyelmét, de nem most, amikor épp ennyi izgalmon vannak túl. – Foglalásunk van!

- Szabad a nevét... – kezdte Leyla, de ekkor esett le neki, hogy valamiért olyan ismerős számára a körszakállas férfi. Pillanatokra elakadt a szava. – Uramisten! – Hangja a magasba szökött.

- Mindig ez van... – sóhajtotta Clint.

Leyla izgatottan levegő után kapkodott, amit a Zseni fáradt vigyorral, a többiek csupán fáradt fejrázással fogadtak. Hogy képes Tony csupán már puszta jelenlétével így kikészíteni másokat?!

– Mister Stark! – folytatta végül a recepciós, még félig sokkos állapotban, de összeszedve magát. Hiába találkozik hírességekkel nap mint nap, olyasvalakivel összefutni, aki egyszerre híres, gazdag, befolyásos, tudós és még szuperhős is, ritkán fordul elő az ember lányával. – Értesültem a foglalásról! Lakosztály nyolc személyre! – Megfordult, és felkapott egy mágneskártyát a pult alól. – Tizedik emelet, kilátás a medencére és belső kertre, erkély-terasz, de mivel nincs nyolc főre tervezett lakosztály, így a két háló mellé, két franciaágyat átvitettünk a nappaliba...

- Jól van, rendben, tökéletes lesz! – nyugtatta Tony könyörületesen a lázba jött lányt. – Amilyen nagyok ezek a lakosztályok...

- Hát elég nagyok – sóhajtozta Leyla.

- Csak adja a kártyát!

- Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy elkísérjem önöket! A csomagjaikat nyugodtan hagyják itt!

A csapat összenézett, és egyetértően ráhagyták a dolgot. Stark biccentett Leyla felé, aki lelkesen, immár teljesen uralkodva magán, felkapta a kártyát és kisétált a pult mögül.

- Kövessenek! – kérte a csapatot.

- Hmm... Magával ragadó a munkaruhája! – jegyezte meg Thor, aki a liftbe érve alaposan végigmérte Leylát. Meg kilencen kissé egymáshoz is szorultak, de semmi pénzért nem mondtak volna le a lehetőségről, hogy teszteljék, a lift valóban elbír-e kilenc személyt, ahogy azt a falra tűzött aranyszínű tábla mutatta a faburkolaton.

- Kö...köszönöm – pirongott a középmagas lány, aki még így is eltörpült Asgard dicső fia mellett. – Önben kit tisztelhetek? – emelte nagy, zöldeskék szemeit a szőke óriásra.

- Thor... – kezdte volna a harcos, de társai egyszerre gondoltak arra, hogy talán célszerű lenne a Bosszúálló dolgot nem nagydobra verni a békés pihenés és minimális pánikkeltés érdekében. Loki ezért előzékenyen oldalba könyökölte testvérét.

- Theodore-nak hívják! – vágta rá azonnal a Mágus, mire Bruce-nak úgy kellett Emily szájára tapasztani a tenyerét, nehogy a lány kitörni készülő nevetése lebuktassa őket. – Ő a bátyám! – folytatta Loki. Ezzel végül is nem hazudott sokat. – Antony vendégei vagyunk! – Végül is azok voltak.

- A keresztnevén szólította Mister Starkot – tűnt fel kapásból a lánynak, aki celeb imádatán kívül nem volt tipikus üresfejű. – Tehát jóbarátok? – próbált csevegni.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem...! – védekezett volna Loki, de most őt vágták _alig_ észrevehetően oldalba. Történetesen Clint volt az.

- Barátok vagyunk, igazi kis csapat! – helyesbített az Íjász. – Csupán Lo...gan még új a társaságban. – Ekkor, amennyire Tasha testétől erre lehetősége volt, unottan Leyla fülébe „súgta". – Kissé különc figura, tudja, amolyan önpusztító rocksztár fajta.

- Ahha... – Leyla tengerszín szemében értelem csillant. – Így már érthető. Sokat találkozok rocksztárokkal! Szóval Logan-nek hívják? – tekintett megint Lokira.

A helyzet kezdett felforrósodni a liftben, és míg a többiek már mind az álnevükön gondolkoztak, Emily volt az, aki egyedül igazán jól szórakozott a szituáción, és jobban kuncogni kezdett.

- Fogjuk rá... – felelte Loki flegmán.

- Melyik bandában játszik? – faggatta Leyla tovább ártatlanul. Lokinak nem jött be az ártatlan faggatás.

- Kislány, én nem szoktam játszadozni! - jelentette ki fellengzősen, szemei keménységet sugároztak. A hotel dolgozója ezen már kicsit megszeppent. Elnyelte további kérdéseit, és inkább a többieknek szentelte figyelmét.

- Biztos valami heavy metal... – motyogta magának. – Na és önt hogy hívják? – fordult vissza Clinthez. Az Íjásznak valójában nem volt olyan elterjedt hírneve, hogy hazudnia kelljen, ahogy szerelmének és valójában keresztnevét illetően senki másnak sem.

- Clint vagyok – felelte Barton, direkt kihagyva vezetéknevét, amire társai is ráharaptak.

- És mi van a vörös nővel a karjaiban? Túl sok tequila?

- Fogjuk rá – sóhajtotta Clint, már kissé hidegen, megelégelve a bemutatkozást. Leyla-t láthatóan lehangolta a tény, hogy Tony Stark barátai ilyen közönyösek iránta. A vörös nevét már meg sem merte kérdezni. A helyzetet Bruce próbálta megoldani, hogy mégse maradjon rajtuk a _T. S. bunkó barátai_ jelző, de ő is beégett valahogy.

- Bruce vagyok! – fogott kezet az emiatt kissé megnyugodott Leyla-val. – A nőt Natashá-nak hívják, ő pedig itt Emily – pillantott a már hangosan röhögcsélve Tony-ba kapaszkodó lányra.

- Örvendek... – válaszolta Leyla, viszont újabb kellemetlenséget okozott neki a barna hajú lány viselkedése. – Mégis min nevet annyit?!

- Hát ő csak... ilyen... – próbálkozott volna Bruce, de Steve, kivételesen meggondolatlanul, „kisegítette".

- Csak be van állva! – magyarázta, mintha ez töknormális lenne. – Egyébként Steve vagyok!

Mondani sem kell, hogy Bruce, Tony és Clint fejcsóválva néztek rá, Loki magában átvette a nevetést Emily-től, Thor meg, mint eddig is, csupán azzal foglalkozott, hogy elképzelje Leylát a ruhája nélkül...

- Beállva?! – hüledezett a dolgozó. – Ugye tudják, hogy a szabályzat szerint értesítenem kellene a rendőrséget... – Láthatóan nem tudta eldönteni, meglépje-e ezt.

- Ó az nem...! – Steve

- Nem szükséges! – védekezett barátjával egyetemben Tony. – Te meg állj már le! – mordult az ingébe kapaszkodó Emily-re.

- Na... de... – Leyla

- Ebből hogy másztok ki? – ingatta a fejét Loki, igazán jól szórakozva. Ekkor csendült a lift, és mind kiözönlöttek a tizedik emelet tágas, krémszínű szőnyeggel ellátott, kivilágított folyosójára. Nagy levegőt vettek a zárt térből kiszabadulva.

- Te is benne vagy! – sziszegte felé Clint. A Mágus erre csak vállat vont.

- Orvosi drog, teljesen legális! – kelt Emily most saját és társai védelmére.

Azok kissé csodálkoztak, hogy abbahagyva a kuncogást szerfelett összeszedte magát, de végül egyöntetűen helyeselni és bólogatni kezdtek. Azaz csak Tony, Bruce és Steve, akik leginkább fontosnak tartották eme reakciót.

- Kificamodott a bokája! – találta ki Rogers hamar.

- Mivel akkor még tűsarkút viselt, és elbotlott egy csatornafedőn... – tette hozzá Tony.

- Antony megpróbálta elkapni, de végül én kaptam el! – szállt be Thor is a játékba, büszkén kihúzva magát. Nagyszerű alkalomnak ítélte ezt Leyla, azaz potenciális hálópartnere figyelmének felkeltésére.

Tony morgott egyet, de nem ellenkezhetett. A hihető hazugság első alapszabály, hogy nem cáfolódik meg az, ami már egyszer elhangzott. Emily meg végig csak csodálkozott magában, hogy milyen könnyen jön a többieknek a füllentés, ha az inkognitó megtartása a cél. Végül Bruce úgy döntött, lezárja, mielőtt még több, egyre komolyabb hazugságokba bonyolódnának.

- A kórházban helyre tették a bokáját, és a fájdalom miatt nyugtatót kapott.

- Miért nem fájdalomcsillapítót...? – Leyla

- Van közös hatástartomány... – győzködte Bruce, de hiába. Leyla így is talált kifogásolnivalót.

- Jó, lehet, én nem értek hozzá – ismerte el a lány, kivételesen elfelejtve rákérdezni, hogy akkor ez a Bruce miért ért. – De hol van a fásli vagy merevítés? Nem szokták ilyenkor rögzíteni a...? – kérdezte jogosan.

- Hát az volt, csak... – védekezett most Steve.

- Az... a kocsiban maradt! – vágta rá Emily. Legalább bizonytalan egyensúlyával, ahogy immár Bruce-ba kapaszkodva egyensúlyozott a szőnyegen, elősegítette a hazugság hihetőségét.

- Hogyan? – Leyla már végképp nem tudta, kinek és mit higgyen el. Most történt droggal kapcsolatos törvényszegés, vagy nem?

A társaság egyöntetűen, persze Tasha és Em kivételével, végső megoldást remélve Lokira nézett. A Herceg egész hamar beletörődött, hogy megint neki kell elsimítani a helyzetet. Végül is hazudni, azt tudott, és most még nem is kellett akkorát.

- A helyzet az, hogy Emily rettenetesen hiú lány! – jelentette ki, némi túlzással. Erre az említett természetesen indulatosan felmordult, de Bruce és Tony csitítani próbálták, mialatt erőltetetten vigyorogtak Leyla felé. – Nagyon kényes a külsejére – folytatta Loki minden gátlás nélkül, féloldalasan Emily-re villantva ravasz mosolyát. – Egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó egy elegánsnak koránt sem mondható kötéssel belépni ilyen ízléses és tetszetős helyre.

Társai szinte nyitott szájjal bámultak azon, Loki milyen könnyedén, és milyen természetességgel fogalmazta meg és adta elő a korábbi hazugságot. Úgy tűnt ezzel végül Leylát is sikerült meggyőzniük. Sőt, Loki határozott felállása, és a tény, hogy a jóvágású, különc „rocksztár" hajlandó volt normálisan szót váltani vele, még azt is elfeledtette vele, hogy kérje el a zárójelentést Emily kezeléséről.

- Oh, nos..., ez elfogadható – felelte végül Leyla. Mégis úgy tűnt, hogy bár nehéz, de őt sem lehetetlen átverni. – Sőt, igazán megtisztelő szállodánkkal szemben – fordult most mosolyogta a fiatal lány felé. – Azért remélem, nem lesz gond, hogy nincs rajtad a kötés – tette hozzá aggódva.

- Ne aggódjon, kisasszony! Amint a szobánkban leszünk, feltesszük rá a merevítőt, amit a kórházban kapott... - Steve

- Igen, azt a sötétkék, tépőzáras dolgot, ami a táskám alján van! – próbált segíteni Tony is, de úgy tűnt, kissé eltúlozta. Ezt Steve és Clint sóhaja jelezte.

- Nos, akkor rendben. Kövessenek, a lakosztály erre lesz! – indult meg Leyla jobbra, mire a társaság fellélegezve követte. Thor természetesen szorosan a nyomában loholt, mint egy éhes kiskutya, bár legalább így lehetőséget adott a többieknek, hogy észrevétlenül összesúgjanak a hátuk mögött.

- Öhm, Leyla? – kérdezte Thor, nagy nyomatékkal.

- Igen?

- Van férfi, akivel megosztod nemes életed?

- Hogy szingli vagyok-e? – kérdezett rá a lány bizonytalanul. Thor bólintott. Ismerte a Midgardi szlenget, csak nem mindig jutott eszébe használni. – Nos, igen. De ha akarnék, sem randizhatok vendégekkel...

...

- Ti aztán nagyon könnyen bajba tudjátok keverni magatokat! – jelentette ki Loki. Többé-kevésbé még jogos is volt gúnyolódása, de persze erre megint csak alaposan rájátszott. – Ez valami kollektív kórság nálatok, hogy egy kínos helyzetet még kínosabb módon próbáltok megoldani, amibe aztán törvényszerűen belesültök?

- Most remekül beszóltál nekünk, gratulálok! – válaszolt Stark gúnnyal a gúnyra.

- Azok után, hogy megint én húztalak ki a ...dologból, jár ennyi nekem! – vélekedett a Herceg.

- Szerencse, hogy _dolgot_ mondtál! A _szar_ olyan csúnya lett volna! – lelkesedett Emily.

- Így most te mondtad ki! – világosította fel Steve fejcsóválva.

- Szar ügy! – vágta rá Clint. Ami feszültség volt bennük, hamar feloldódott egy közös nevetés hatására. Mind Barton, Rogers, Banner, Emily, de még Loki is elnevették magukat a helyzeten.

- Srácok, viselkedjetek már! – tolta le a Milliárdos az udvariatlanul kuncogó barátait. – Nem illik így beszélni és idétlenül röhögni egy ilyen helyen!

- Nocsak, ki lett hirtelen a komolyság királya? – cukkolt barátját a Kapitány.

- Csak amíg le nem gördít egy üveg Jack Daniels-t – jelentette ki Clint. Újból nevettek egy sort.

- Ha-ha – dörmögte Tony.

Steve ekkor visszafogta magát, hogy Lokihoz fordulva eleget tehessen Kapitányi kötelességeinek, jelen esetben a hála kifejezésének.

- Loki?

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza a Herceg rendhagyóan türelmes hangon, ami talán feldobottságának számlájára volt írható.

- Kösz, hogy kisegítettél – mondta Steve kedves határozottsággal.

- Megint! – emelte ki a fekete hajú, halványan vigyorogva.

- Megint – hagyta rá a szőke katona.

- Egész szívesen! – felelte a félisten barátságosan, amivel kedve szerint tovább sokkolhatta társait. – Jól szórakoztam!

- Ja, amikor lehiúztál, az nagyon „kedves" volt tőled! – szidta Emily.

- Jaj, hagyjuk már a sértődést! – kérte Clint.

- De hazudott! – ellenkezett a lány. Clint, Tony, Bruce és Steve inkább nem fűztek ehhez további kommenteket, mert azok bizonyára tartalmazták volna „a lányok nagy része hiú", „kissé valóban hiú vagy", esetleg „ez nem volt teljesen hazugság" részeket. Emily ezt megérezve dacosan morgott egyet. – Kösz a támogatást, srácok! – ironizált.

- Most mit vagy úgy oda? – fordult végre hátra hozzá a jötun. – Kihúztalak a csávából, nem?

- És bónuszként még égethettél is! Jaj, milyen nagy „áldozat" a részedről!

- Ugyan, ne gúnyolódj már! – kérte Loki, és engesztelésül ölbe kapta a lányt. Emily magába fojtotta a meglepetés szülte sikolyt, nehogy megint magukra vonja Leyla figyelmét, akit Thor láthatóan kitűnően lefoglalt.

- Nem gúnyolódok – enyhült meg Emily, ragaszkodóan átkulcsolva karjaival szerelme nyakát.

- Helyes, mert nem áll jól neked! – értett egyet a fekete, és miután homlokon csókolta, tovább vitte a lányt a folyosón. Emily újabb grimaszt vágott, de azt már ő sem vette komolyan. – Nézd, a bátyám hogy ráhajtott a recepciós lányra! – suttogta Loki szemtelenül a fülébe, ahogy figyelmét az előttük haladó párnak szentelte.

...

- Na, Leyla! Miért nem látogatsz meg este a hálómban? – győzködte Thor pofátlanul az egyre jobban zavarba jövő Leylát.

- Mondtam már, tiltja a szabályzatom!

- De ha nem tiltaná, jönnél?!

- Erre is tilos válaszolnom!

- Ugyan már! Csak egyetlen éjszaka! – makacskodott a kanos Thor.

- Theodore, Kérem! – könyörgött a nő. – Bajba kerülök, ha ezt tovább folytatja.

...

- Nem kellene leállítanunk? – nézett Emily Loki huncutul ragyogó szemeibe.

- Érdekel, a nőcske kihívja-e rá a rendőrséget – ellenkezett a pimasz Mágus.

- Midgard hívja Lokit! Kerülnünk kell a feltűnést! – emlékeztette igazi ünneprontó módjára Emily. Loki nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. – És egyáltalán nem sajnálod szegény Leylát? – próbálkozott tovább. Szerelme nagyot sóhajtott.

- Én igen – válaszolta helyette Steve, aki menet közben bekapcsolódott a társalgásba a többiekkel együtt.

- Teljesen leéget, ahogy a társaságomban a személyzetre nyomul – jegyezte meg Tony is. Clint már csak kimerültsége miatt nem használta ki a helyzetet, hogy a teljesség kedvéért hozzátegye, rendszerint Tony szokott nyomulni mindenféle szolgáltató intézmény, szálloda és vendéglátó egység vonzó külsejű női alkalmazottjaira.

- Enyhén szólva – értett egyet Bruce. – Thor, egy szóra! – emelte fel a hangját, de úgy tűnt, ez mit sem használ. A szőke harcos mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

- Thor! – kiáltotta Steve. Ez sem segített.

- Jajj, Leyla. Hát nem tartasz alkalmasnak rá, hogy minden vágyad kielégítsem? – kapaszkodott továbbra is a témába Thor. Ekkor megérkeztek a lakosztály ajtajához és a társaság összetömörült a bejáratnál. Most már mind szemtanúi lehettek Thor hódítási hadjáratának.

- Nem válaszolhatok ilyenre! – rázta a fejét a recepciós, teljesen kiakadva. Elutasítani nyíltan mégsem merte a férfit, mert egyrészt kissé tartott tőle, másrészt valójában, a nyomulástól eltekintve imponált neki Thor, azaz Theodore megjelenése és egész valója. Ha nemet mond, azzal hazudik, és jelen körülmények közt, azaz meglehetősen idegesen képtelen lett volna hazudni. A beleegyezés viszont szóba sem jöhetett.

- Ezek szerint vissza sem utasít! – lelkesedett Thor.

- Én nem... – nyögte Leyla.

Itt volt az a pont, ahogy Loki megelégelte társai bénázását, a fiatal nő szenvedését, és végre hajlandó volt közbeavatkozni.

- Thor! Odin szerelmére, állítsd már le magad! – utasította kemény hangon. Szerencsétlenségére kijelentése első körben sokkal inkább Leylában tett mély benyomást, mintsem bátyjában.

- Mégis melyik államban él ez a nyelvjárás? Odin? Az ki? – kérdezte az elegánsba öltözött nő, kapva az alkalmon, hogy végre kibújhat Theodore kérdései alól.

- Nos, ezt... – próbálta menteni a helyzetet Tony.

- Nem számít, családi szófordulat! – vágta rá Loki gördülékenyen. – Testvér, felfogtad?!

- Később, öcsém! – legyintett Thor, mintha egy legyet próbálna elhessegetni. Szinte semmit sem érzékelt Loki felemelt hangján kívül. – Épp egy nővel beszélek!

- De annak már vége! – próbálkozott Leyla.

- Már hogy lenne vége, amíg velem nem töltöd az éjszakát. ...Vagy egy részét, miután bemutatsz a barátnőidnek! – erősködött Thor.

Tony arcon csapta magát, amiben Bruce és Steve örömmel követte. Persze ők saját magukat vágták arcon, nem szegény, tarlóként égő Tonyt. Emily kuncogott. Loki volt az, aki ezúttal igazán felhúzta magát a dolgon. Nem azon, hogy bátyja továbbra is szexéhes tuskó, hanem hogy továbbra is levegőnek nézi. Ezt nem hagyhatta. Úgy döntött, beveti hát a titkos fegyverét, mégpedig az ellenfél gyenge pontjának felemlegetését.

- Thor! Most azonnal fordítsd erre azt a bárgyú képed! – sziszegte a Mágus olyan indulattal, hogy arra még Tony is megszeppent egy pillanatra.

Thor ellenben csak kelletlenül levette tekintetét a vöröslő Leyla kebleiről, és azt morogva öccse felé fordította.

- Mi van már?!

- Két szót mondok. Figyelj jól! – figyelmeztette Loki magabiztosan.

- Mégis mi lehet fontosabb, mint az esti kalandunk Leylával?!

- Miféle kaland?! – hüledezett a nő. – Nem lesz itt semmilyen kaland... – de befejezni már szükségtelen volt, mert Loki rávágta, kimérten és élesen, hogy:

- Jane Foster.

Thor-ban megállt az ütő. _Jane!_ Hogy is felejthette el?! Szégyentelen erotikus vágyai pillanatok alatt foszlottak szét, eddig kéjes kék szemeibe bűntudat kúszott. Azt viszont hamar heves stílusával próbálta leplezni, főleg az ostobán fűzögetett Leyla irányába.

Az alkalmazott a hirtelen pálfordulást észlelve kellemetlen hódítója részéről, némileg megkönnyebbülve készült a kártyával az ajtót kinyitni, hogy e módon végre megszabadulhasson az izgalmasból végül terhessé váló társaságtól. A Villámok Ura viszont mindenkit megdöbbentő gyorsasággal akadályozta meg ebben, kikapva a kártyát a kezéből. De ha ezzel nem is, ideges hadarásával zavarta össze társait. Kivéve persze Lokit, akit nem lepett meg, hogy bátyja e módon kísérli meg mérsékelni korábbi égő stílusát.

- Nos, hálásan köszönjük a kíséretet kisasszony, innentől elleszünk! – jelentette ki Thor, miközben a csoporton keresztül a folyosó közepe felé próbálta terelgetni a nagy szemekkel bámuló Leylát. Már-már tolta, minél messzebb magától. – Ezt a kártyát megtartjuk, az öcsém szereti a trükköket, bizonyára kezd majd vele valamit! – döntötte el. - Maga pedig csak menjen, térjen vissza állására a giccses asztal mögé, ahol eligazítást köteles adni eme kellemes szállóépületbe betérő kimerült embertársainak! – Mindezt olyan természetességgel szavalta, hogy azon végül még Lokinak is leesett az álla.

- Nagy lókötő, az egyszer biztos – sóhajtotta a Herceg Emily fülébe.

Leyla viszont köpni-nyelni nem tudott hirtelen. Még ahhoz sem volt lelki ereje, hogy felvilágosítsa ezt a durván furcsa férfit, hogy a mágneskártya nem holmi szuvenír, hanem az ajtó nyitására alkalmas. De a beszédstílusából kiindulva, tudná egyáltalán, mi az a szuvenír? Fura emberek járnak az Angyalok Városában. Végül nem mondott semmit, csak tanácstalanul hátrálni kezdett. Ekkor egy meleg kéz ért a jobb vállához. Hirtelen megrettenve kapta jobbra a fejét, mert eddig úgy vélte, már senki nincs mögötte. Végül megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, ahogy az egyik normálisabb tag, Bruce sötétbarna tekintetével találta szembe magát.

- Semmi gond, innen már boldogulunk! – bizonygatta a Doktor. Persze Leyla nem tudta, hogy orvos, és talán ezért olyan kellemesen bizalomkeltő a hangja. – Nyugodjon meg.

- Nem... én nem...! – védekezett a fiatal nő, ám Bruce nem merte elengedni, amíg ilyen állapotban van. Thor ezalatt már azon volt, hogy testi erejével betörje az ajtót. Leyla ezen még jobban kiakadt. – Mit művel a társa?!

Bruce zavartan vállat vont.

...

- Thor! – hallatszott Loki méltatlankodó hangja. – Azaz Theodore! – javította ki magát. Leyla nem tudott elnézni a tény felett, hogy a fekete hajú férfi harmadjára szólította így a nagydarabot.

- Nem nyílik ez a...! – bosszankodott Thor.

- Mielőtt illetlen kifejezésekbe bocsátkoznál – intette az öccse, - és mielőtt kárt teszel a berendezésben...!

- Mit akarsz már megint, Loki?! – förmedt rá a bátyja. Leyla ezt a megszólítást is meghallotta.

- Az ajtó azzal a kártyával nyílik, amit udvariatlanul kikaptál Miss Leyla kezéből! – felelte Tony tudálékosan.

- Tényleg? – vakarta fejét a szőke.

- Tényleg! – vágta rá Tony, Steve, Clint, Emily és Loki egyszerre.

- Na ide vele! – rántotta most ki Stark az ő kezéből. – Majd én kinyitom!

- Végre! – lélegzett fel a Kapitány, Brook, Loki és Clint. Még Bruce is, aki Leyla vállán tartotta a kezét, megkönnyebbült.

Amint kinyílt az ajtó, Tony-t szinte elsodorta a befelé törő tömeg. Elsőként Thor gázolt át a küszöbön, pofátlanul fellökve Zseni barátját, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessen a mostanra ördögi jelzőt kapott nőszemélytől, aki, bár szavak nélkül, de külsejével arra csábította, hogy hűtlenséget kövessen el az ő kis Jane-jével szemben. Szegény Playboy alaposan felhorzsolta az arcát az ajtófélfán végigcsúszva.

Utána Loki következett, akit nem igazán hatott meg Tony nyolcpontos hasra vágódása. Mivel a barna hajú teste átlósan feküdt a küszöbön, könnyedén átlépett felette, Emily-vel a karjaiban. A lány kissé sajnálta ugyan Tony-t, de amint szerelme lerakta a világ legkényelmesebb franciaágyára a központi helyiség közepén, minden mást elfeledve nyúlt el a matracon, a selyem ágyneműk tetején. Nemsokára álomba is merült.

Clint volt soron. Lenézett barátjára, de mivel Stark nem nagyon mozgott, csupán fájdalmasan motyogott valamit, nagy valószínűséggel illetlen kifejezéseket a szakálla alatt, így nem várta meg, míg felkel. Fogta magát, és ő is átlépett felette. A tágas, teljes méretében világos szőnyeggel borított szalonban két francia ágy volt jobbra, a falnak merőlegesen. A szembe lévő erkélyhez közelebb esőt már Lokiék lestoppolták, így ő Natashát a bejárathoz közelebbire fektette, majd mellé feküdt. Hamar erőt vett rajta a harc kimerültsége és elaludt.

Utoljára Steve haladt át a küszöbön. Ő is lenézett Tony-ra, aki már rekorderővel morgolódott, majd megvonta a vállát és elődei példáját követve átszökkent felette. Ám egyúttal meg is fordult a küszöb belső részén lévő rövid előszobában, ami a nappalit választotta el a bejárattól, hogy ne nyíljon teljes kilátás a folyosóról a lakosztály belseje felé. Lehajolt, és felsegítette barátját a földről. Az elgázolt Zseni nyögdécselve és Friggát, literálisan Thor jó édes anyukáját, szidva tápászkodott fel a szőkébe kapaszkodva. Lassan becammogtak a szalonba. A helyiség közepén elhelyezett fekete bőrkanapét célozták meg, ahova a támolygó Tony azonnal lerogyott.

...

Bruce és Leyla a folyosóról végignézték az egészet.

- Ezek... őrültek! – hebegte a lány. – Már elnézést, de...

- Nem, igaza van. Őrült csapat vagyunk – értett egyet Bruce. – Ha sikerült összeszednie magát, most már indulhatna! – javasolta a lehető legnagyobb udvariassággal. Egy későközépkorú egyenruhás férfi épp ekkor érkezett meg a csapat poggyászával, és kezdte azt berakodni a nyitott lakosztályba.

- Már hogy sikerült volna! – akadt ki újfent a recepciós, és lerázta magáról Bruce kezét, hogy szembe fordulhasson vele. – Mégis mi ez az egész Thor meg Loki nevezék?! Nem Theodore-nak és Logan-nek hívják őket?! És a beszédstílusuk, meg minden más! Ez nem... nem... norm...! – Már egészen sípolva és szaggatottan vette a levegőt, amikor Bruce másodjára is megragadta a vállát.

- Leyla, kérem! Nem húzza fel magát! Talán nem vagyunk normálisak, de járt már itt átlagos szállóvendég? – nézett Banner komolyan remegő zöldeskék szemeibe.

- Nem, valójában nem – gondolkozott el a nő. Még mindig lihegett, de már nem fulladozott annyira.

- Vegyen hosszú, mély lélegzeteket! – javasolta Bruce, és némi karmozgással szemléltette is. – Nagy levegő! – bíztatta Leylát, aki végül megpróbált a tanácsnak eleget tenni. Kis idő múlva, és Bruce további nyugtatására sikerült légzését és nagyrészt pulzusát is visszarendezni normális állapotába.

- Köszönöm – mondta végül Bruce-nak. – Maga igen kedves – jegyezte meg. – Kevés vendég ilyen előzékeny az alkalmazottakkal, a legtöbben udvariatlanok, vagy nyomulnak, vagy...

- Vagy udvariatlanul nyomulnak – fejezte be a Doktor. Ezen végre Leyla is elnevette magát. Bruce rámosolygott. A nevetés a legjobb a stressz kezelésére, és jelen esetben a csapat érzelmi nyomának kitörlésére. – De én sem vagyok átlagos – tette hozzá kedvesen. – A Loki és a Thor becenevek, amiket a fivérek találtak ki egymásnak – füllentette. – A hevesség pedig már szinte mindennapos a csapatban. De maga ezzel ne foglalkozzon, megoldjuk a problémáinkat.

- Hát jó. Akkor megyek, és elfelejtem ezt az egész őrületet! – egyezett bele Leyla.

- Menjen, és felejtse el – értett egyet Bruce. Még finoman megsimogatta a nő vállát, mielőtt elengedte volna. Leyla ezt törvény szerint még zaklatásnak is vehette volna, de mi volt ez a néhány érintés Theodore nyomulása után. Másrész a szimpatikus idegen érintése sokkal inkább megnyugtatta zaklatás helyett, még ha szokatlan is volt, hogy egy vendég hozzáér. Bruce-t ellenben mindig is hidegen hagyták az efféle erkölcsi szabályok. Ha úgy érezte, egy kedves vagy figyelemfelkeltő érintéssel többet érhet el, mint szavakkal, nem hezitált meglépni azt. – Ha hallgat rám, kivesz egy óra pihenőt – tette még hozzá.

- Annak én is örülnék – felelte végül Leyla, immár egész nyugodtan. Lassan a folyosó másik végén lévő liftajtó felé vette az irányt. – Minden jót, Bruce! Élvezze a lakosztályt!

- Minden jót – mondta a Doktor, és nagyot sóhajtva belépett ő is. Biccentett a beosztott felé, aki ekkorra befejezte a csomagpakolást, és behúzta maga mögött a belülről aranyszín kilinccsel rendelkező fehér ajtót. Miért kell nekik mindig ekkora felfordulást okozni, még egy szállodában is?

Úgy döntött, először a kanapén szenvedő Tony-val vált pár szót. Steve már rég magára hagyta, és most Loki-val a kilátást szemlélték a legalább tíz méter széles és öt méterre kinyúló erkély-teraszon. Volt kint egy asztal, és napágyak, de ők a derékig érő márványkorlátnál álltak, és mintha csevegtek volna. Szegény Zseni meg ezalatt homlokára szorított kézzel nyöszörgött, teljes hosszában elnyúlva a kanapén.

...

- Hé, minden rendben? – kérdezte Bruce jóbaráthoz hűen. – Nagyot estél?

- Nem, semmi sincs rendben! – morogta Tony fájdalmasan. – Nem láttad, HOGY fellökött ez az őrült! – mutatott Thor felé, aki új szenvedélyt találva az ajtótól balra elhelyezett minibárt pakolta ki éppen. – Most meg tovább csonkítja a számlám!

- Jól van, ne idegeskedj! Megvizsgállak – ajánlotta a Doktor.

- Inkább mond meg ennek a monstrumnak, hogy fejezze be a piálást!

- Thor stílusa valóban kifogásolható, de emlékezz, hogy a barátod. Úgy érzem, bármikor kockára tenné értünk az életét, ahogy ma is tette. Bizonyára fel sem tűnt neki, hogy kellemetlenséget okozott neked.

- Azt mondod? Nem hiszem! – akadékoskodott Tony. Bruce ekkor a sört iszogató félisten felé fordult.

- Thor. Figyelj jobban oda! Az imént durván fellökted Tony-t! – világosította fel társát. Az megdöbbenve hagyta abba a piálást, és szinte szenvedő jegesmaci tekintettel illette barátait.

- Valóban így történt? – kérdezett vissza. Bruce bólintott, Tony meg nyögött egyet. – Jajj, annyira sajnálom! – lépett, azaz csörtetett közelebb a kanapéhoz. – Antony, barátom, ugye azért jól vagy?! Semmi bajod?!

Tony-nak egész megesett a szíve évődő barátján. Ez az áz valóban olyan ostoba, hogy semmit sem vesz észre, ami nem az ő érdekeit sérti. De legalább hűséges barát. Megenyhülve sóhajtott a szőke felé.

- Rendbe jön – nyugtatta barátját Bruce. – Ha hagyná magát megvizsgálni! – tette hozzá megrovóan.

- Menj csak, igyál tovább! – engedte meg Tony áz cimbijének, mielőtt az beleszól a dologba. Thor vidáman kapva az alkalmon, visszalendült a sörhöz, és kortyolgatása alatt folytatta a hűtő tartalmának szemügyre vételét. – Ja és dobj meg egy csokival!

Egy snickers repült át a szobán, de olyan erővel, hogy alaposan hasba vágta a Milliárdost. Az erre is felnyögött.

- Na? Célba ért? – lelkesedett Thor.

- De még mennyire! – nevetett fel fájdalmában Tony.

Bruce meg a fejét csóválta. Nem tudta, a túlontúl literális felfogású Thor-on vagy a meggondolatlanul megszólaló Tony-n akadjon ki jobban.

- Vérzik az arcod – jelentette ki végül a Doktor. – Megyek, hozom a táskám.

Tony még szokás szerint morgott egyet az orvosi „beavatkozás" hallatára, de végül is nem nyafogott tovább. Jobb lesz azt a néhány sebet az arcán ellátni, mielőtt elfertőződik.

- Jó – felelte unottan.

**...**

A naplementéig maradt néhány óra kellemesen telt. Hogy máshogy is telhetett volna Beverly Hills egyik legszebb szállodájában? Natasha két óra elteltével magához tért. Szerelme, aki elszundított mellette, természetesen hamar felkelt és az ajkaira vetette magát. A nagy megkönnyebbülésből természetesen Bruce sem maradhatott ki, aki meggyőződhetett róla, hogy a nő tényleg tökéletesen rendbe jött. Miután ez megvolt és Tasha is kifejezte köszönetét a Doktornak, amiért mindent beleadva küzdött az életéért, Clint nem bírt tovább magával, és újból összegabalyodtak kedvesével. Közben azt is megemlítette vörös vadmacskájának, hogy valóban Lokinak is nagy szerepe volt gyors felépülésében. A harc megkérdőjelezhető kimenetelének részletezését viszont természetesen későbbre hagyták.

Steve és Loki sokáig elbeszélgettek az erkélyen. Izgalmas meglepetésként döbbentek rá, hogy a kettejük között alakuló valamiféle barátinak nevezhető kapcsolat nem csupán a sziget „varázserejének" hatása volt. Ezúttal is akadt közös témájuk, természetesen elsősorban különféle harci fogások, praktikák, sportok belföldön és más világokban. Néha még bemutatóba is bocsátkoztak az erkélyen. Loki késeket dobált, Steve meg a legújabb gépfegyverek működését magyarázta neki. A meleg nem zavarta őket, csak még tovább barnultak tőle, már amennyire a világos adottságokkal rendelkező szőke herceg, illetve Edward Cullen a bronzos árnyalatot megközelíteni képes.

De ha a délutáni Los Angelesi hőség maga nem is ösztökélte őket a lakosztály elhagyására, a szomjúság már annál inkább. Mivel a minibár Thor-nak hála haláltusáját vívta, úgy döntöttek, leugranak a szálloda medence melletti bárjába iszogatni egy kicsit. A kék medencére és környezetére az erkélyről jól rá lehetett látni. Emily-t nem volt szívük felkelteni, a lány olyan édesen elaludt a magas-terasz felőli franciaágyon. Natasha és Clint pedig ekkor már nyalták-falták egymást, az sem zavarta őket, hogy visszavonulhattak volna az egyik zárható hálóba. Ők sem jöhettek szóba társaság gyanánt.

Bruce holott Tony-val vitatkozott a kanapén a húrelméletről, Thor pedig az utolsó üveg tequilát nyakalta. Szó se róla, a hetedik üveg erős után kezdett kicsit becsípni.

- Hé, ne hívjuk a többieket? – vetette fel Steve, ahogy a szalon közepén megállva végigmérte a szobát. Loki hasonlóan tett, de ő már rég végzett, mialatt Steve még a helyzetet dolgozta fel.

- Szerintem ne zavarjuk őket – felelte a fekete hajú közönyösen.

- Ne legyél már ilyen antiszociális, na! – rázta a fejét halvány mosollyal a szőke.

- Ha ellenemre lenne a társadalom, már nem élne ennyi halandó a Földön – vágta rá Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

Steve erre csak megrázta a fejét, majd a kis, mahagónival burkolt szekrény előtt, a beépítet bárpultnál ülő áz harcos felé fordította azt.

- Hé, Thor! Lemegyünk inni. Fér még beléd valami?

- Már hogy ne férne! Ennyitől csak szomjasabb lettem! – lelkendezett a harcos, és nyomban felpattant a bárszékből. A Kapitány ekkor a fekete bőrkenapé, majd unszolva Loki felé biccentett, aki saját kárára értette a célzást.

- Ne légy bunkó! – nógatta a Mágust. Az megforgatta a szemeit, majd végül megszólította a két tudóst.

- Hé, okostojások! Jöttök inni?

Mit ne mondjak, a két zseni először Lokira, majd egymásra, majd ismét Lokira bámult értetlenkedve.

- Hogy mi van? – tört ki Tony-ból.

- Hova menjünk? – tátotta Bruce a száját.

- Minek neveztél? – ragadta magához a szót ismét Tony, és hangsúlyából érződött, hogy nem tudta eldönteni, ezt dühösen, vagy a Varázsló szókincsén csodálkozva kérdezze.

- Úgy tűnik, mégsem vagytok olyan okosak – vont vállat Loki flegmán, és hátat fordítva nekik az ajtó felé vette az irányt. – Mindenesetre én mentem, és... – pillantott még Stark-ra a válla felett, - természetesen hiányodban is minden a te számládra megy – jelentette ki minden morál nélkül. Kilépett az ajtón, ahová bátyja és katona _barátja_ is követték.

...

- Okostojás? – kérdezte Steve felvont szemöldökkel. – Egyre inkább kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint egy ember.

- Midgard kezd megváltoztatni – sóhajtotta Loki lógó orral. – Micsoda pech!

- Azért annyira szerintem nem nagy tragédia – nevette el magát Steve. Loki csak sóhajtott egyet, Thor viszont féltékenyen duzzogott.

- Ez nem ér! Ezt a szót én akartam elsőként elsütni. Nem igazság, hogy utánzol, testvér!

- Mi lenne az a dőre tevékenység, amiben én valaha utánoználak? – kérdezte a szokott gúnnyal hangjában az öccse.

- A Midgardi tájszólás! – bizonygatta Thor. – Eddig azt hittem, csak nekem megy igazán jól – puffogott.

- Nyugodj meg bátyám, tiéd lehet az emberek szókincse – válaszolta Loki csitítóan, mégis a ravaszság kicsengett szavai közül. – Nem ér nekem annyit ez a dolog, mintsem mesterfokra fejlesszem. Akad fontosabb dolgom is.

- Hát akkor jó! Helyes! – értett egyet Thor. Csupán Steve-nek tűnt fel, hogy Loki megint csak becsmérelte a népét.

- Esélytelen, hogy te valaha IGAZÁN megváltozz, igaz? – kérdezte a Hercegtől.

- Esélytelen, hogy csak egyszer ne várj megerősítést, ha úgy érzed, igazad van? – bosszantotta Loki a Kapitányt töretlen szarkazmusával.

- Imádsz bosszantani, ugye? – sóhajtotta Rogers.

- Imádod többször elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát, ugye? – cukkolta tovább Loki, félig vigyorogva.

Steve megelégelte a cikizést, és hátat fordított az áz fivéreknek.

- Befejeztem veled, Lok! – döntötte el, visszavágásul a Mágus által utált nevet használva. – Viszlát a hall-ban! – Azzal indult is a lift felé.

- Valaki nem tud veszíteni! – vont vállat Loki, és utána indult, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Thor az imént kissé elvesztette a fonalat, de hamar öccse után loholt. Ekkor viszont két újabb tag lépett ki az ajtón, Bruce és Tony.

- Nahát, kik jönnek mégis inni? – fojtatta Loki a hőn szeretett gúnyolódást. - Eddig tartott, míg leesett az ajánlat?

- Inkább nem válaszolnánk – felelte Bruce. Loki ekkor elégedetten tovább fojtatta útját, feltételezve, hogy a többiek majd követik. Tony-nak és Banner-nek viszont hamar feltűnt, hogy Steve lehagyta őket, ami nem volt jellemző a Kapitányra.

- Mi van Steve-vel? – érdeklődött Tony. Közben megdörzsölte sajgó orrát, ami a Doktor szerint szerencsésen megúszta törés helyett némi zúzódással. Csupán egy speciális ragtapaszt helyezett rá.

- Az öcsém kicsit szemétkedett vele – _súgta_ nekik Thor _diszkréten_. Azok ketten megvilágosultan ahhá-ztak magukban.

...

Mikor viszont már mind a medence melletti bárban ültek, egy kör alakú üvegasztal körül, hideg sört iszogatva, hamar eloszlott a korábbi feszültség. _*Ülésrend körbe: Tony, Thor, Steve, Loki, Bruce, (Tony)_ Újból kellemes csevegés alakult közöttük a koraesti hangulatban. Közben Bruce szerzett valahonnan francia kártyát. Tony meg szivart, amit Banner kivételével mindenki igénybe vett. Mire besötétedett, azaz még csak királykékre színeződött az ég a város felett, ők már nagyban pókereztek. A sört felváltotta a tequila és whiskey, a csevegést a ravasz grimaszok és alkalomadtán nagy vihogások, vagy éppen felkiáltások. Tony természetesen jeget ivott dupla whiskey-vel, Bruce maradt a sörnél, a maradék három jómadár pedig felváltva próbálgatta a golden és silver tequilát.

Ketten maradtak játékban. Eddig vagy tizehárom meccset játszottak le, amiből Thor és Bruce egyszer, Steve háromszor, Loki és Tony négyszer nyertek. Az utolsó két mérkőzést viszont a Milliárdos nyerte. Ők ketten, a jötun és a páncélgyártó, vezették a listát, és ezúttal is ők néztek farkasszemet egymással a tizennegyedik játszma győzelméért. Kimérten, mégis szemük sarkában megbújó ravaszsággal, kemény arccal fürkészték a másikat. Szinte egyszerre szívtak bele a Cubai szivarba, megfagyott a levegő. A feszült csendet szokás szerint Thor érdekvesztettsége törte meg.

- Miért a _narancshoz_ jár a _fahéj_, és a _citromhoz_ a só? – vetette fel Odin fia a részéről jogos kérdést.

- Ügyes vagy bátyám, megjegyezted a neveket! – gúnyolódott Loki kapásból.

- Fogalmam sincs – felelte Steve. – Valaki így találta ki.

- Miért nem próbáljuk fordítva? – állt elő az ötlettel Thor.

- Kicsit beteg ötlet a sót fahéjjal nyalni, nem? – szólt közbe Tony. Annyira kész volt már a piától és eltökélt szándékától a nyeréssel kapcsolatban, hogy bele sem gondolt, máshogy is lehetséges a fordítva.

- A beteg az, hogy ezt egyáltalán számításba vetted – vágta rá Loki elmaradhatatlanul.

- Na, jó, hagyjál az idegen baromságaiddal! – legyintett Tony, és magabiztosan, kissé már felvágósan kiterítette lapjait. – Tessék neked, Royal Flush! – vigyorogta.

Loki morgott egyet, és arcon csapta magát. Neki ilyen jó lapjai most nem akadtak.

- Menj a fenébe! – javasolta előzékenyen, fogait csikorgatva. Ám Tony nem kapott az ajánlaton, és inkább újabb pohár aranyló italt rendelt győzelmét megünnepelvén.

- Ugyan, szerintem ez fejlődés! – veregette meg Steve új cimborája vállát.

- Mi? – csapott indulatosan az asztalra a Varázsló. - Hogy zsinórban harmadszorra aláz meg ez a félkegyelmű? És most már egyedül vezeti a listát!

- Nem – mosolyogta a Kapitány. – Hanem hogy kibírtad csalás nélkül!

Loki megforgatta a szemeit. Steve jól vonta le a következtetésit. Ha csalt volna, bizonyára ő vezetné azt a képzeletbeli listát, ami már önmagában is bénaság, de valamiért mindenki az élére akar kerülni.

- Cserébe lehet, hogy valami mást nem bírok ki – somolygott.

Steve vállat vont és visszafordult Thor-hoz.

- Akkor talán próbáljuk meg a só után a narancsot, a fahéj után meg a citromot – vetette fel.

- Jómagam is erre gondoltam – helyeselt Thor. – Nekem senki ne mondja meg, mely nemesfém szerint iszom a tequilát!

- Erre kíváncsi leszek! – vigyorogta Loki.

- Rendben, akkor... pincér! – kiáltott Rogers. – Még két... Várjunk! – jutott eszébe. – Még tíz tequilát kérünk!

- Tízet?! – hüledezett Bruce.

- Mindenkinek kettő. De ha valakinek nem kell, megisszuk mi! – Steve

- Tony már így is mindjárt kidobja a taccsot – ingatta a fejét Banner. – Minek ennyit inni, ha utána kirókázod? – fordult barátjához.

- Én ugyan nem... – Stark kissé megszédült, majd Bruce elítélő pillantásai közepette folytatta, - ...nem hányok! És kérem azt a kettőt!

- Helyes! – ujjongott Thor. – Vad harcosok vagyunk, egy kis, fémről elnevezett ital nem fog ki rajtunk!

- Behalok a poénjaidon, testvér! – nevette Loki. Mindketten emelkedett hangulatban voltak már, de persze ők ennyitől nem lettek tökrészegek, mint Tony. Steve a szérum miatt bírta az extrém piát, Bruce pedig annak hiánya miatt, de azért mind jól elvoltak.

- Ezt nem viccnek szántam! – védekezett Thor.

- Ér-tem – felelte Loki, kissé elhúzva a hatás miatt, - de milyen érdekes, hogy akkor is hasonlóan vélekedtél az itallal kapcsolatban, amikor a Vanaheim-i Füstsárkány Fesztivál után egy teljes napot töltöttél egy fa mellett térdelve. Vagy amikor Alfheimban berúgtál attól az erős erdei csillaggyümölcs bortól...

- Elég legyen már! – mordult fel a Villámok Ura.

- Nem szóltam – emelte fel a kezeit Loki védekezésül.

- Én pedig tudom, hol vannak a határaim! – bizonygatta Tony.

Megérkezett az ital, és mind úgy határoztak, kipróbálják a fordított kombinációt, még Loki is, nehogy pipogyának tűnjön. Bruce két poharát végül Thor és Tony nyúlta le. Elkezdték.

- Fúj, ez undorító! – húzta el a száját Steve a só-narancs kombó után.

- Valahogy nem jön be – fintorgott Loki egyetértően. Ő fahéj-citrommal kezdte.

- Nekem tetszett! – lelkesedett Thor, aki már mindkettőn túl volt. – Most mindet együtt! – kiáltotta társai sokkolására, és együtt nyalta a sót a fahéjjal, majd ital, végül citrom után narancsba harapott. – Uhhh! – sóhajtotta. – Ez aztán az izgalom.

- Szerintem rémes – felelte Tony, aki szintén megkísérelte az extrém mutatványt. – Pedig pont én mondtam, hogy a só nem megy a fahéjhoz... – Gyorsan legördített egy pohár erőset magában, hogy elnyomja az ízt szájában.

- Szerintem a harmadikat már nem kellene meginnod! – javasolta enyhén dülöngélő barátjának Bruce.

- Szerintem meg igyunk! – csapta fel félszegen bal karját Tony a magasba, és egy golden lezárás céljából fahéjt szórt narancsjára a praktikusság kedvéért.

Loki és Steve vállat vontak, és ők a másik kereszt változatot próbálták ki. Mindhárman grimaszolva dobták el a poharat, megrázva fejüket. Thor jót nevetett a látottakon. Már azon lettek volna, hogy újabb kártyaharcba kezdenek, amikor Tony teste úgy döntött, kidobja a taccsot.

- ...Róka! – figyelmeztetett mindenkit Tony, de ekkor már el is kezdődött a dolog, ami felpattanva a közeli kukásvödörbe történt.

A Milliárdos kikészülve rogyott vissza a székbe. Bruce megforgatta a szemeit, és "Én megmondtam." tekintettel nézett rá. A nagyobb kellemetlenséget pocsék állapotában mégis Loki szolgáltatta neki. A Herceg konkrétan megtapsolta, mikor sikerült visszatámolyognia az asztalhoz, és ebben még bátyja sem akadályozta meg, aki szintén jót vigyorgott a dolgon. Még a Kapitány sem tudta eldönteni, hogy sajnálja önfejű barátját, vagy sem.

- Szép volt, Antony! – vigyorogta Loki részvétlenül, néhány elnyújtott taps kíséretében. – Talán ez az egyetlen dolog, amiben képtelen lennék rád verni az este!

- Igaz! Ez egy hatpontos volt! – értett egyet Thor. Egyiküknek sem jutott eszükbe sajnálni a másikat, de nem gonoszságból tették. Náluk hagyomány volt viccet csinálni a részegség okozta rosszullétből.

- Ne legyetek már ilyen kegyetlenek – sóhajtotta Steve. – Játszunk egy újat!

- Legyen – egyezett bele Loki, majd kajánul Stark-hoz hajolt. – Meghívjalak egy italra, Antony?

- Ez mély labda volt – jegyezte meg Bruce, és osztani kezdett.

- Majd meghívhatsz, ha végre legyőzöl! – felelte viszont Tony, állapota ellenére élelmesen.

- Ez még mélyebb – tette hozzá Steve.

Loki erre csak felhajtotta Tony megmaradt whiskey-jét, mialatt kihívóan annak barna szemeibe nézett, majd felvette tökéletes pókerarcát, és felkészült arra, hogy trükkök nélkül tiporja a földbe.

**...**

Emily a lenyugvó nap narancsos sugarainak cirógatására ébredt. Hason feküdt egy nagyon kényelmes, bordó selyemmel borított ágyon. De hogy került ide azután, hogy olyan borzalmas állapotban feküdt az utcán? Először hunyorgott párat, majd lassan felült, mialatt csak kicsit szédült meg. Nemsokára eszébe jutott minden. Bruce, Tony, hideg zuhany, vér, fájdalom, Loki, a nyugtató... Vajon már elmúlt a hatása? Ezen elmélkedve alaposabban is szemügyre vette a szobát. Mikor Loki behozta, nyúzottan és kimerülten nem igen volt lelki ereje hozzá. A teste azonban mostanra többnyire kipihente a megpróbáltatásokat, és alig sajgott egy-két porcikája.

Egy tágas, puha krémszínű szőnyeggel borított szalonban ült, egy gyönyörű franciaágy közepén. Nem messze tőle egy másik, narancsos selymekkel borított, de igen gyűrött franciaágy. Az ágyak és az ajtó szintje eltért háromlépcsőnyivel. Balra fent mahagóni színű fával bevont bárpult, székek és minibár, rögtön az előtértől befelé jövet jobb kézre. Hasonló színű szekrénysor az ágyak mögött. Jobbra kis tér, majd kijárat egy igen tágas erkélyre, ahonnan besüt a lemenő nap. Vele szemben fekete bőrkanapé. A mögött, a szalon másik oldalán, a bejárattól balra egy kisebb folyosó és négy ajtó. Valószínűleg két fürdő és a két háló. Meg persze még itt-ott polcok, szekrények ugyanolyan mahagóni színben, pompás, elegánsan egyszerű formákkal.

Ami viszont a leginkább foglalkoztatta, hogy úgy tűnt, magára maradt. Hangokat nem hallott, sehol senkit nem látott. Mivel felállásnál nem szédült meg, így körülnézett. A két hálóhelyiség érintetlen, a fürdőkben ellenben már jártak. Az egyikben száradó vízcseppek borították a világoskék csempét, jelezve, hogy itt nemrég zuhanyoztak. _Mind Loki, Steve, de még Thor és Bruce is lezuhanyozhattak az akció után. De hova tűntek? _– vélekedett Emily. Visszatérve a szalonba, észrevett egy cetlit a narancs ágyneműk tetején.

Leugrottunk a jakuzziba. ;D

- N&C

Emily megmosolyogta a láthatóan feldobott állapotban papírra vetett üzenetet. Tehát már azt tudja, hogy Clint és Tasha hol vannak. De akkor még sincs jakuzzi a lakosztályban? Végül is nem a legdrágábbat kérték.

Kisétált az erkélyre, hogy friss levegőt szívjon. Lenézett, a kék medence felettébb hívogatóan hatott. Legszívesebben kiugrott volna a tízedikről, bele az udvar közepén lévő lágyan fodrozódó víztömegbe, de akkor a civilek bizonyára frászt kaptak volna. Inkább úgy döntött lezuhanyozik, hogy végképp kimossa magából a csata mocskát, amit még mindig érzett hajában és bőrén a korábbi szabadfürdőzés ellenére, majd utána megy úszni. Talán a többiek is lent lesznek.

Ekkor letekintett a medence előtt elhelyezkedő szabadtéri asztalokra, majd a medence körüli napágyakra, és megint a bárra és iszogatókra. Hajuk és öltözékük alapján negyven méter magasból is felismerte az áz fivéreket, a Kapitányt, Tony-t és Bruce-t. Megnyugodva, hogy azok sem váltak köddé, indult el a fürdőszoba felé.

Újabb csoda volt számára a türkiz csempével és mozaikkal borított helyiség. A zuhanykabinban négyen is elfértek volna, a víz selymes volt, a szőnyeg és törülköző pedig puha. Fél óra után ki is tudott mászni a samponszagú fülkéből, hogy élvezhesse a frissességet. Szürkülni kezdett odakint, már nem szűrődött be fény az ablakokon. Mivel nem akarta félhomályban tapogatózva keresni a kapcsolót, varázserejével kereste meg az áramkörök jelenlétét, és egy könnyed mozdulattal világosságot teremtett. Szinte maguktól billentek át a kapcsolók.

Sokat az öltözködésen sem vacakolt. Boldog volt, hogy egy durva csata után egyáltalán egészben van, sőt Beverly Hills-ben van! Felkapta metálkék bikinijét, fölé egy sárga, pamut rövidujjú, U-kivágású, térd alá érő ruhát, strandpapucsot, egy törülközőt, és már sietett is a folyosóra. Kikapta a mágneskártyát, s máris a liftben volt. Alig várta, hogy végre szerezzen valamit inni, mert valaki még egy üveg vizet sem hagyott neki a bárban. Bár ivott a csapból, az nem volt elég, valamint jelenleg inkább a citromos vizet kívánta.

...

Hamar megtalálta a bárhoz vezető utat, és a bárpultot is, ami még az épületben volt. Kilépve a medence előtti tágas teraszra már egy nagy pohár limonádét tartott a kezében, másikban fehér törülközőt. Öt társa még mindig pókerezett, már vagy a húszadik játszmánál tartottak. A lány ekkor felfedezte, hogy egész besötétedett. A jól szórakozó társaságon kívül már csak a szivar volt szokatlan ott, ahol Loki és Tony egymás közvetlen közelében tartózkodik. Annyira elvoltak, hogy észre sem vették, amint odalépett hozzájuk, csak amikor megszólította őket.

- Nahát, hogy elment az idő. Máris besötétedett! – csivitelte vidám hangon. Mind meglepetten fordultak felé. – Tessék, a kártya! – használta ki a lány az alkalmat, hogy az ajtónyitót az asztalra helyezze.

- Emily! – köszöntötték végül jókedvűen.

- Felébredt a hercegnő? – viccelődött Tony. Emily nevetve oldalba lökte.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Bruce.

- Remekül – mosolyogta a lány. - Ki jön úszni?

- Én megyek! – pattant fel Tony azonnal.

- Tudtam én, hogy most vesztésre áll – somolyogta Loki. – Csak aztán bele ne rókázz a medencébe, Antony!

- Azt szeretnéd, mi! – köpte Tony mindentudóan.

- Én ugyan nem... – adta az ártatlant Loki.

**...**

_„This ain't nothing but a summer jam_

_Everybody go party and dance on the floor_

_Check if you wanna join in_

_DJ give us more, more"_

Alig egy óra múlva már mind régen a medencében buliztak. Egész este nyári számok szóltak a bár hangszóróiból. Még Bruce is úszott pár hosszt. Tony a bikinis lányokat stírölte, Thor pedig Steve-vel vízicsatázott szokás szerint._  
><em>

- Hé, Loki, ne pocsolj már! – sikítozta Emily vidáman. Ő és kedvese is igencsak egymásnak estek a party kedvéért. Tőlük zengett a hotel belső udvara.

„_Let me take you to the top  
>Everybody move, move"<br>_

A Herceg csak elnevette magát és nyakába kapta a lányt. Összenéztek két szőke barátjukkal. Steve felugrott Thor nyakába és a szerelmesek felé vették az irányt. Kezdetét vette a harc, minek célja az volt, hogy fellökjék a másik párt.

„_Let the party begin  
>And the <em>_speakers__ blow blow  
>Yeah, we're about to begin"<br>_

Steve és Emily összekapaszkodtak, eképp próbáltak dűlőre jutni. Közben Loki és Thor szabad kezükkel egymást pocsolták, amiből a két fentinek is jutott elég. Ez a mutatványuk olyan szórakoztatóra sikerült, hogy a medencében lévő többi pár is kedvet kapott hozzá._  
><em>

„_Whoa, we break it down on the __floor__, floor  
>The club's like the <em>_jungle__  
>We're goin' whoa oh oh<br>Do you want more, more?  
>Oh, all the girls get ready!"<em>

Tony kiült a medencelépcsőre és onnan szurkolt a pároknak, felváltva mindig az éppen előnyt szerzőnek. Bruce fejcsóválva foglalt helyet mellette, és nézte a százötven centis vízben dulakodó emeletes párokat. Ekkorra új ellenfél-párok is alakultak, és a Loki-Emily kontra Thor-Steve felállás mellett rengetegen küzdöttek egymással ugyanabból az okból. Buliból!

„_This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<br>__Hot__ chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
>We're gonna party as much as we can"<br>_

Közben új ellenfelek érkeztek a medencéhez, már megfelelő öltözékben. Otthagyva a jakuzzit, Natasha és Clint vonultak végig a báron, fahéj színű bikiniben illetve sötétkék fürdőnadrágban. Igazi, fényűző Hollywood-i pár hatását keltették tökéletes alakjukkal és perzselő szenvedélyükkel.

„_Oh oh...  
>The summer jam"<em>

Úgy döntöttek, bűn lenne kihagyni egy ilyen remek alkalmat a vadulásra. Begázoltak a medencébe, Tasha felpattant Clint nyakába, és nevetve megrohamozták társaikat. Újra együtt a csapat..._  
><em>

„_All the perfect tens, tens  
>We're gonna <em>_rock__ all night"_

- Na...! – kiáltotta Steve, akit a vörös nőnek a meglepetés erejét kihasználva majdnem sikerült lelöknie a „nyeregből". – Ez így nem ér!

- Ki mondja?! – vigyorogta Barton, és megcsikizte Thor oldalát. Az áz elnevette magát. Kapva az alkalmon Loki és Emily feldöntötték a szőkék csapatát. Nagy csobbanás lett a vége.

„_This party never ends, ends  
>Let's go and <em>_burn__ down the roof"_

Csapkodva és bosszankodva vágódtak hanyatt a vízben. Ekkor Emily és Loki néztek farkasszemet az újonnan érkezőkkel. Összeakaszkodtak és elkezdődött a középdöntő. A két nő vadmacska módjára vicsorgott egymásra, a Mágus és az Íjász pedig mindent beleadva próbálták kirúgni a másik alól a lábait.

„_Everybody move, move, move  
>DJ don't <em>_stop__ the beat  
>Let me see your hands, hands<br>Cause RIO's __bringing__ the heat"_

Mindezalatt Thor és Steve, a két jóbarát prüszkölve összeszedték magukat, és a lámpafényben rémisztően ható bosszúvággyal álltak újból össze korábbi formációjukba. Visszaszálltak a harcba, csatlakozva közel tíz másik pár csatájához. Először társaikat lökték fel, mind a négyet, majd idegenekkel kezdtek hadba, vegyes és egynemű párokkal egyaránt_  
><em>

„_Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor  
>The club's like the jungle"<br>_

Loki, Clint, Tasha és Emily köhögve és hunyorogva találtak rá újra egyensúlyukra. Összenéztek, és elnevették magukat. Úgy tűnt, megint csak bűnre csábították környezetüket. Szövetséget kötöttek, és immár négyen összefogva mentek neki a többi párnak. Voltak nagy kiáltozások és csobbanások. Zengett, hullámzott a medence.

„_We're goin' whoa oh oh  
>Do you want more, more?<br>Oh, all the girls get ready!_

This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh"<p>

- Mit szólsz, milyen party lett itt hirtelen? – mondta Bruce Tony-nak.

- Ahol mi vagyunk, ott mindig party van! – felelte a Zseni, mintha ez magától értetődne.

„_Hot chicks, __cool__drinks__ make the summer jam  
>We're gonna party as much as we can"<br>_

- Csak Fury meg ne lássa. Elég nagy kudarc volt számára a mai nap – sóhajtotta a Doktor. – Tényleg, nem kellene már ránk találniuk?

- Ahogy őket ismerem – kezdte Stark, de közben csuklott párat... – _hukk_, szóval még előtte felveszik a kapcsolatot és beszámolót tartanak az FBI-nak, CIA-nek, ENSZ-nek, NASA-nak, talán még az EU-nak is...

- Arra az esetre, ha a Centipede Európába terjeszkedik... – fejezte be helyette Bruce. – Egyébként az Elnököt kihagytad.

- Ja, az Elnök – értett egyet Tony unottan. – Még vele is csevegnek, mielőtt idetolnák a képüket.

„_Oh oh...  
>Summer jam, all right<br>Oh oh...  
>The summer jam"<em>

- Hé! Nem veszel a nyakadba? – kérdezte Tony ártatlanul.

- Ki van zárva! – rázta a fejét Bruce indulatosan. – Még csak azt kéne! Égessem itt magam, amikor bármelyik pillanatban...!

- Csak egy ötlet volt – védekezett csalódottan a Playboy. – Meg egyébként is! Inkább nézem, ahogy Emily lenyomja azokat a beképzelt Hollywood-i libákat!_  
><em>

„_Can't get you out of my mind, I can't lie  
>Cause a <em>_girl__ like you is so hard to find  
>I'm waiting for the day to <em>_make you mine"_

A Bosszúállók még pancsoltak egy ideig, majd úgy döntöttek, elég a csatározásból mára. A mezőny győzteseiként Loki, Thor és Clint kimerülten dőltek hátra, vízbe ejtve utasaikat. Emy, Tasha és Steve nevetve estek a vízbe, változatlanul derűs hangulatban._  
><em>

„_This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<br>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
>We're gonna party as much as we can"<br>_

A meccs végére ugyanakkor elfelejtett látogatók érkeztek. A SHIELD vezérigazgatója és legjobb ügynöke fáradt, némileg rosszalló fejcsóválással vették tudomásul, hogy hiányukban a csapat ismételten vad és fegyelmezetlen csapodár módra viselkedik.

„_This ain't nothing but a summer jam  
>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh"<em>

A hat vízititán és Tony arcán meglepetés, némelyekén kevés röstellkedés jelent meg, amint felfedezték, kicsodák is tisztelik meg őket becses jelenlétükkel. Lassan elindultak, hogy kimásszanak a vízből, köztük Emily és Steve vöröslő arccal ballagott. Thor és Lokit ellenben nem igen zavarta a halandók helytelenítése. A gyilkos duó pedig újra csak egymás ajkát falta.

„_Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam  
>We're gonna party as much as we ca-a-an..."<br>_

Kisétálva a betonra mind felkapták törülközőiket, és immár mind a nyolcan hajat és más testrészeiket törölve sorakoztak fel „főnökeik" előtt.

- Helló! – köszöntötte Clint őket nagy lazán.

- Helló Phil, Nick! – mondta Tony vele egy időben.

- Hé, sziasztok! – ujjongott Emily lelkesen, elnyomva zavarát.

Példájukat végül társaik is követték.

- Szervusztok! – köszönt végül vissza kedvesen Phil. Őt igazából nem zavarta annyira a fiesta, mint Fury-t. A Bosszúállók elmosolyodtak, Nick viszont idegen fújtatva szegezte nekik kemény tekintetét. Ezalatt újabb sláger dallama kúszott a levegőbe.

- Mégis miféle szégyentelen magatartás ez már megint?! – vonta kérdőre csapatát Nick.

- Hát az úgy volt, hogy... – kezdték sztereóba.

„_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
>We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor..."<em>

...


	18. Búcsú - az új ígérete

**Búcsú - az új ígérete  
><strong>

Valahogy kimagyarázkodták magukat, majd rávették az Igazgatót és Ügynökét, hogy vacsorázzanak meg, mielőtt a hivatalos részre térnek. Kivételes módon ez sikerült is, anélkül, hogy legkevésbé is kitértek volna az aznapi küldetéssel, vagy bármilyen SHIELD-del kapcsolatos dologra. Lehetett már fél tíz, mire visszatértek a lakosztályba. Nem húzták tovább az időt, Fury tömören és pontosan kifejtette mondandóját, amiben Coulson is segítségére volt.

A Centipede ma egy lépéssel előttük járt, minek eredményeképp sajnálatos módon jelenleg is előrébb voltak, mint ők, ám ez még nem a világ vége. Már van esélyük legyőzni ellenfeleiket, akár annak tudatában, hogy azok erejét továbbra is éjjel-nappal fejlesztik. Csak megfelelő stratégiára, koncentrációra és együttműködésre van szükség, s az az egy lépés mínusszá válik. Várakozásaik ellenére pedig Fury aggodalmai és némi bosszúsága kifejezése után azért hozzátette, hogy örül annak, úgy tűnik, a csapatban egyre nagyobb az összhang.

Megemlítendő viszont, hogy ezek után megszűnik a „békének" még a látszata is. A SHIELD nem fektet több energiát a diszkrécióba, és bár nem kürtölnek mindent világgá, titkolózni és rejtőzködni sem fognak a veszélyt illetően. Teljes gőzzel a Centipede megsemmisítésére és a Rising Tide kiiktatására törekednek, még ha ebbe minimális mértékben a médiát is be kell vonniuk. Vészhelyzet van, most ez az első.

Ami pedig a Bosszúállókat illeti: ugyan már nem parancsol nekik, de Fury mind e szabadság mellett tudomásukra hozta elvárásait, miszerint a csapat magától értetődően beszáll a harcba. Hiszen csak az ő képességeikkel lehetnek képesek felvenni a versenyt a Centipede szuperkatonáival. A társaság jórészt egyet is értett a korábbiakkal. Mind érezték a helyzet súlyát, természetes volt számukra, hogy segítenek. Pontosabban folytatják, és remélhetőleg befejezi, amit elkezdtek.

Végül a Kapitány megígérte Fury-nak, hogy folyamatosan tartják a kapcsolatot, az egész világot ellenőrizni igyekvő szervezet és az azt megmenteni törekvő csapat a lehető legnagyobb mértékben összedolgozik majd és tekintettel lesz a másikra. Ezzel még Stark sem ellenkezett, Loki pedig végig méltóságteljes hallgatásba merült. Társai nem firtatták, gondolván, még mindig jobb a beleegyező szótlanság, mint a szó, aminek éle van.

- Nos, egyelőre ennyi – zárta le az Igazgató mondanivalóját. Ő és Coulson a kanapén ültek, Loki, Thor, Bruce és Emily a távolabbi, Clint, Tasha, Tony és Steve a közelebbi franciaágy végén. – Örülök, hogy ezt tisztázni tudtuk.

- Nyilvánvaló – bólintott Steve komolyan. – Segítünk az akciókban, cserébe maga és az emberei nem titkolnak el előlünk semmit.

- Semmit, ami az aktuális üggyel kapcsolatos – felelte Nick azzal a tipikus kém makacssággal. A csapat elfogadóan sóhajtott, kivéve egy személyt.

- Ne már, Nick! – unszolta Emily és hevesen rázta a fejét. – Akkor majd én is csak annyit segítek, amennyi az aktuális akcióhoz szükséges! – Fenyegetésnek szánta, de sajnos nem sikerült, amire „volt" főnöke döbbentette rá.

- Úgy vélem, Fury pont ezt várja el tőled – fordult a lányhoz Phil, halványan megmosolyogva félresikeredett próbálkozását, hogy Nick Fury-ra hatni tudjon.

Amint leesett neki, már mindenki vigyorgott, Emily meg idegesen fújtatott egyet.

- Nem ér! – rázta a fejét. – Nick mindig átver!

- Jelenleg nem – mondta az Igazgató határozottan, bár érződött, hogy nem védekezésnek szánta. – De felesleges, másrészt felelőtlen dolog lenne minden információt mindenkivel megosztani. – Most már kifejezetten a lányhoz beszélt. – Te is tudod, hogy minél kevesebben ismernek egy adott információt, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy illetéktelenekhez jut el. A tényeket megoszthatjuk a nyilvánossággal, de a szervezet bizalmas dolgait viszont ezek után még bizalmasabban kell kezelnünk.

- Értem én, Nick – válaszolta a lány a vártnál nyugodtabb hangon, - csak nem szeretnék újból a sötétben tapogatózni egy újabb küldetés alatt. Nem tudni, mit miért kell megtenni, mi a háttérsztori...

- Emiatt ne aggódj – mondta Steve, beelőzve Fury-t. – Velem mindezeket időben meg kell osztania, többet is. – Kedvesen, kissé főnökösködve átkarolta a lányt. – Köztünk pedig nincs titok, igaz? – kacsintott rá. Emily csak nagy levegőt vett, mialatt mérlegelte a helyzetet.

- Így megfelel? – kérdezte Fury némileg unott hangon.

- Mintha olyan sokat kérnék! – forgatta meg szemeit Brook. Steve még utoljára győzködően a szemébe nézett, majd elengedte. – De legyen, megfelel. Csak ha már ugrom, mert azt kérik, legalább tudjam az okát is, az aktuális okát.

- Egyet értek! – vélekedett Tony.

- Én is! – szállt be Thor is, csak mert ő sem akart kimaradni.

- Remek! – sóhajtott Fury. – Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük!

- Meg! – kiáltották kórusban, Barton és Tasha már nagyon unott, Coulson határozott, Rogers felelősségteljes, Stark fáradt, Thor erélyes, Emily kissé gúnyos hangon, Loki pedig szokásosan a maga fennkölt stílusában. Utóbbi ekkor szólalt meg először.

- Mi van, neked sem ment el a hangod? – gúnyolódott Tony a Mágussal. Sokáig bírta, de nem tovább.

- Úgy véltem jobb nektek, ha a véleményem megtartom magamnak, vagy talán nem így van? – kérdezte Loki leplezetlen gúnnyal. Hangja már magában tanúskodott arról, nem kívánt becsmérlés származna abból, ha ő is beszállna a vitába. Társai ezt megerősítvén, szó nélkül maradva bólogattak. – Na, látjátok! – vigyorodott el a Mágus elégedetten, majd még Fury-ra tekintett. – Segítek, mert ígéretet tettem, és mert így talán kevésbé zavarnak, míg itt tartózkodom. Ám ne higgye, hogy ettől akárkinek is a szolgája leszek! Bármit teszek, azért teszem, mert úgy akarom, és nem azért, mert valaki azt parancsolta!

- Mi van a kéréssel? – vetette fel Phil, miközben próbálta elnyomni a ravaszságot hangjában.

- Most hagyd abba, Phil! – förmedt rá Loki, mint egy régi jó ismerősre. – Tudod, hogyan értettem! – Fogta magát és kiment az erkélyre. Beverly Hill's éjszakai panorámáját kifejezetten izgalmasnak titulálta.

- Indulnunk kellene – fordult ekkor Ügynöke felé Fury.

Clint és Natasha búcsúzóul biccentettek felé, majd Loki példáját követve kisétáltak az erkélyajtón. Thor az újratöltött minibárra támadt rá, Tony az egyik hálóba vonult vissza telefonálni, kihasználva, hogy vége a megbeszélésnek. Bruce bekapcsolta a televíziót, hogy meghallgassa az aktuális híreket, legfőképp az Indiai helyzet érdekelte.

A távozás immár két emberen múlott, Phil és Emily ugyanis mély társalgásba kezdtek. Azaz látszott rajtuk, hogy muszáj váltaniuk néhány szót, hosszan szemeztek egymással, mint akik nem tudják, mi jön most pontosan. A Kapitány és Fury ezt látva inkább nagyvonalúan bevállalt néhány felest Thor-ral a bárpultnál.

- Iszunk egyet? – vetette fel Steve volt főnökének, Emily-ék felé biccentve.

- Egy ital talán még belefér – sóhajtotta Nick. – Hé, marad még nekünk is valami?! – kérdezte viccelődve az áztól, amint közelebb értek.

- Már hogy ne maradna! – mosolyogta Thor, majd jókedvűen kirakott egy whiskey-s, fehér rumos és vodkás üveget a pultra. - Mit tölthetek?

Azok ketten összenéztek, majd csodálkozva ismerték el, hogy az ázok talán sajátos ismeretkörrel rendelkeznek otthonukról, de gyorsan tanulnak. Thor profi módjára töltötte ki nekik az italt, holott csak ma este szentelt figyelmet annak, hogy mások hogyan teszik ezt.

**...**

Miután megunta a kivilágított épületeket, toronyházakat és neonfényeket, Loki az ég felé fordította fejét és a Tejutat kezdte tanulmányozni. A csillagok, melyek beszélő térképpé álltak össze szemei előtt, hazáját juttatták eszébe. Bár Asgard-ban, mint minden világban, máshogy és más szögből ragyogtak, csak csillagok voltak. Hatalmas, elképzelhetetlenül forró, izzó gázgömbök, amik megtöltik energiával az univerzumot. Oh, ha csak egy energiáját tökéletesen felhasználhatná...! Ha ilyen képtelenségre lehetősége lenne, Odin bizonyára megpróbálná lebeszélni róla.

Odin... Vajon mit gondol most róla nevelőapja? Örül, amíg nincs vele gondja saját Birodalmában, vagy inkább egy sötét cellában tudná? _Nem._ Loki megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta hagyni, hogy Odin gondolata elrontsa a többit, amik már-már egész kellemesek voltak. Az otthona... lehet, hogy mostantól a Föld lesz? Ha a Vezér el nem pusztítja, az össze többi Birodalommal együtt, ahogy ígérte neki...

Energialöket. Még fél másodperccel a becsapódás előtt észlelte a fénycsóvát, de így is bizsergető meglepetésként érte. Egy vörös óriás robbanhatott fel valahol a galaxis egy távoli pontjában, és most ért ide az energiája. A villanást talán a halandók nem is érzékelték, csak műszereik, de az ő kifinomult látásának nem volt nagy kihívás. Vigyorogva a feltöltöttségtől állapította meg, hogy a csóva irányát tekintve valahonnan Asgard és Vanaheim közül érkezett és Muspellsheim felé halad tovább. _Vajon melyik halandó, vagy akár áz lenne képes ezt ennyiből megállapítani? _– büszkélkedett magában.

_Talán ez valamiféle jel volt?_ – vetődött fel benne. Az intenzív energia megrengette az auráját, mialatt a felesleg, amit már képtelen volt magába fogadni, távozott. _A vég vagy a remény jele?_ Nem, ő nem hisz az ilyesmiben. _Egy átlagos robbanás hírvivője egy véletlen időpontban, semmi több. Vagy mégsem...?_

- Hé? Minden rendben? – hallotta Clint hangját, aki jó ideje a kinti asztalnál üldögélt kedvesével. Kissé váratlanul érte a megszólítás, hozzászokott a csendhez, így fordulata hevesre sikeredett.

- Hogyan? Miért ne lenne? – kapta feléjük zöld tekintetét.

- Láttuk, ahogy végigfutott rajtad a remegés – magyarázta Natasha.

- Meginogtál és a korlátba kapaszkodtál – tette hozzá az Íjász.

- Túl sok volt az energia, valamennyit le kellett vezetnem – felelte Loki könnyedén.

- Energia? – csodálkoztak.

- Ha jól tudom, ti szupernóva robbanásnak nevezitek – magyarázta a Herceg még mindig nem megszokott türelemmel. – Évekkel ezelőtt robbanhatott fel, most ideért a felszabaduló energiája. Másoknak csak egy halvány villanás – tette hozzá váll rántva. – A helyén már valószínűleg egy pulzár forog, arra fent, Asgardtól pár fényévre! – mutatott fel jobbra és északra karjával. – Heimdall bizonyára rég látja már, de nekünk várnunk kell, míg a fénye átszeli a galaxist.

A pár elnézett keze irányába. Természetesen nem láttak semmit, mégis érdekesnek találták Loki mondandóját.

- Sok mindent tudsz az univerzumról – jegyezte meg az Íjász.

- Nem elég sokat – ingatta a fejét Loki jelentőségteljesen.

- A Vezérre célzol? – kérdezte Tasha.

- Fogalmam sincs, honnan jöhetett – magyarázta a Mágus. – Ismerni a galaxist, amiben élsz ez esetben annyit jelent, mint ismerni a földed, amikor idegen kontinensről támadnak rád. Akik jönnek, olyan helyről jönnek, amiről alig írnak a könyvek, holott a Külvilág milliószor több történetet rejt magában, mint a miénk. Hogy találhatnánk rá egykönnyen az idegenek gyenge pontjára, amikor szinte semmit sem tudunk más galaxisokról. Kilenc Világ egyike sem. Csupán a miénk peremét ismerik páran.

- Szokatlanul hangzik ez egy idegen Mágustól – jegyezte meg Tasha, mialatt mindketten elgondolkoztak a hallottakon.

- Idegennek tekintetek, minek neveznétek akkor azokat, akik Odakintről jönnek? – ingatta a fejét Loki.

- Galaxison kívüli? Vagy extragalaktikus lények? – próbálkozott Clint. Loki felvont szemöldökkel megmosolyogta a kijelentést, de hamar visszatért komolysága. – Mégis, amennyire tartasz tőlük te is, inkább szomszédként kellene bánnunk veled, meg a többi földönkívüli, de galaxison belüli lénnyel...

- Mi már rég ezt tesszük – világosította fel a Mágus kissé leereszkedően. – Egyébként meg honnan veszed, hogy „annyira" tartok tőlük?

- Megigéztél, emlékszel? – rótta fel neki Barton. – Melletted voltam, mikor látomásaid voltak, amikből meglehetősen zaklatottan tértél vissza.

- Hagyjuk a múltat! – legyintett Loki zavarát leplezni kívánva. – Mindössze reálisan állok a dologhoz, a valóság pedig az, hogy nagy hátránnyal indulunk velük szemben.

- Ha döntőrészt az információ hiánya miatt gondolod így, akkor nincs minden veszve – mosolyodott el Tasha. Loki értetlenül bámult rá. – Azt ugyanis a legkönnyebb megszerezni.

- Úgy hiszed? – Loki nem tűnt bizakodónak. – Talán úgy gondolod, neked menne?

Tasha a legnagyobb nyugalommal megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem magára célzott.

- Félni nem szégyen – mondta a Hercegnek, aki nem értette, hova ez a nagy megértés a részéről, - még egy istennek sem.

- Jól tudod, hogy nem vagyok az.

- Annál kevésbé kell előttünk tagadnod.

- Mit számít neked, mit érzek?

- Megmentettél. Félreismertelek – vallotta be Tasha. Hullámzó vörös tincsei meglebbentek, ahogy enyhén megrázta fejét.

Loki összenézett Clint-tel, aki hálásan figyelte őt. Tehát nem hezitált elmondani Natashának, hogy egykori elrablója gyógyította meg – tisztázta magában a Mágus.

- Nem vagy egyedül vele – felelte végül, erőltetett semlegességgel. Nem akarta mutatni, hogy jól esik neki a hála.

- Neked sem kell egyedül lenned a félelmeddel – folytatta Tasha, mint aki az előzőt figyelembe sem veszi. Loki gyanúsan méregette a vörös hajú nőt, aki meleg, oroszos határozottsággal folytatta. – Jól tudom, milyen a félelem. Minél tovább próbálunk ellenállni, annál inkább felemészt. Ám ha tudjuk, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül, ha megosztjuk másokkal, máris könnyebbé válik.

Asgard exhercege nagy levegőt vett, és Odin sem tudja miért, csekély mértékben megnyílt Natashának és a szinté ott tartózkodó Clint-nek.

- Félek attól, ami ránk vár, de attól jobban, hogy nem tudunk majd megküzdeni vele.

Romanoff nagyot sóhajtott, jelezve, hogy tökéletesen megérti, de a szót Barton ragadta magához.

- Úgy érzem, kijelenthetem, hogy mind így érzünk. Sőt, veled kapcsolatban is így éreztünk.

- De végül legyőztetek, még ha nem is voltam önmagam... – mondta Loki, hangja nevetésbe fordult az önkritikától.

- Legyőztünk! – kontrázott rá az Ügynöknő.

- Látom, ez igazán feldob titeket – gúnyolódott a Mágus.

- Miért is ne? – vigyorogta Barton.

Mosolyogtak egy kört, majd Lokival kezdve újból megkomolyodtak.

- Ostobaság lenne viszont ebből kiindulni – folytatta a Herceg, - s rögtön arra következtetni, hogy van esélyünk.

- Szerintem nagyobb ostobaság már azelőtt a vereséggel számolni, mielőtt az megtörténne – ellenkezett Clint. – Amíg nem vesztünk, ne rontsuk a kedvünk feleslegesen.

- Igaza van – értett egyet Tasha. – Ha már te sem hiszel benne, hogy is győzhetnénk?

- Legalább már azt tudom, hogy nem csupán Emily és Phil megszállott optimisták – sóhajtotta Loki unottan, legbelül mégis értékelve a gesztust. - Mind azok vagytok!

- Neked sem ártana – oktatta ki Barton. – Talán több értelmét látnád a Bosszúállóknak.

- Talán mondasz valamit – zárta le Loki.

Ezzel be is fejezték a rövid beszélgetést. A szerelmesek újból egymás ajkaira tapadtak, Loki pedig tovább elmélkedett az égitesteket bámulva. Megjelent a fogyó Hold is az égen. _Milyen apró és magányos Asgard vagy a legtöbb Világ holdjaihoz képest..., mégis milyen fényes és ezüstös. Nappal alig látni, cserébe úgy ragyog éjjel, mintha sarlóként is három másik hold helyett ragyogna..._

**...**

Emily és Phil hosszú percekig csak álltak, és szemeztek egymással. Mikor legutóbb látták egymást az Ügynök még a lány szélesvásznú képessége okozta sokkot élte át, s ami azt illeti, minden bizalma ellenére órák múltán is tartott tőle valamennyire. Ez a merev légkör még a közös vacsora alatti felszínes csevegés után sem változott. Nem Brook-tól viszolygott, hanem az erejétől, a képességétől, a mágiától, ami, mint kiderült, pusztítóbb, mint hitte. A csavar viszont abban volt, hogy ha már pusztítás, ő mindig is városok romba döntését, tűzvészt és hatalmas vihart képzelt el, földrengést és szilaj villámokat.

Ehhez képest ma délután néma, fojtott elmúlást láthatott. Mégis mennyivel mélyebb hatalomról tesz tanúságot, ha valakinek még látványos pusztításra sincs szüksége, hogy öljön, ha már szükségét sem érzi a megfélemlítésnek, hanem rögtön a lényegre térhet. Phil-t minden szeretete ellenére megrázta a tény, milyen veszélyes is a mágia legtisztább formája. Hiszen a földrengés ellen még mindig lehet védekezni, de ha valaki úgy esik csapdába, mint volt ellenfeleik, a sorsa megpecsételődik.

Félnie kellett volna, rettegnie minden mágiahasználótól, habár jól tudta, ilyenre csak a legkiválóbbak lehetnek képesek. Ezt Lokin is látta, a megpróbáltatást, amiért használnia kellett, és megmutatnia Emily-nek is. De mégsem félt, hogy is félt volna a lánytól, aki megmentette az életét, már nem először? Nem félt, csupán valami belső hang továbbra is távolságtartásra ösztönözte. De miért, azt nem értette.

Sosem volt még ilyen, már a kezdetektől családtagként tekintett rá, s azt is csak ő tudta, hogy Emily milyen elveszettnek érezhette magát a legelején. S most feladná? Egyszerű kollégájává fokozná vissza, csak mert kiderült, hogy még annál is többre képes, mint valaha képzelni merte? De hisz pont ez ellen küzdött önmagában végig, hogy ne a képességet, hanem a lányt helyezze előtérbe! A lány birtokolja az erőt és nem fordítva. Emily pedig sosem ártana neki, ebben még most is biztos volt.

Hirtelen végzetesen elszégyellte magát. Emily kockára teszi érte az életét, minden elvét feláldozza - mindig is a gyilkosság ellen volt, - ő pedig itt megkérdőjelezi tettei helyességét, s az erejét, ami újfent annyi mindenkit megmentett?! Arra pedig nem is gondol, hogy megsérülhetett a lány maga is! Csak a külső pusztítást vette figyelembe, azt nem, Emily mennyit áldozhatott önmagából. Mikor utoljára látta, csupa vér volt, a tekintete fáradt és fájdalmas, túlontúl kimerültnek tűnt. Miért is nem foglalkozott vele többet, miután meglátta, ahogy megöli azokat a...?! Persze, gondolt rá, de...

- Annyira sajnálom – törte meg a csendet, és leküzdve a köztük lévő távolságot hevesen magához szorította a lányt. Karjaival körbefonta vállát és derekát.

Emily kissé meg is lepődött ezen, nem remélte, hogy az Ügynök ilyen könnyen túllép majd ideiglenes távolságtartásán. A gesztus ugyanakkor jól esett neki.

- Ugyan mit sajnálsz? – kérdezte halványan elmosolyodva, és visszaszorította a férfit, vállára hajtva fejét, nehogy az meggondolja magát és elhúzódjon.

- Igazságtalan voltam veled – mondta Phil töredelmesen, miközben lassan sóhajtott.

- Nem – ellenkezett kapásból a lány, és a vállait megragadva eltolta magától, hogy világoskék szemeibe nézhessen. – Te sohasem voltál igazságtalan velem, még akkor sem, amikor megérdemeltem volna!

- Boldoggá tesz, hogy így érzed. De a ma délután más volt. Elfordultam... – Bűntudatától átjárva Coulson szaggatottan vette a levegőt. - Pedig megígértem, hogy sosem teszem, kitartok melletted, bármi is történjék...!

- Phil!

- Csalódtál bennem, ne is tagadd!

- Talán, de hibáztam.

- Te hibáztál?!

- Figyelj, Phil! – kérte a lány kedvesen, és aggódó tekintettel megfogta „volt" főnöke kezét. Ő erre újra nagy levegőt vett, de engedte beszélni a lányt, akinek barna szemei olyan barátságosan csillogtak. – A mágia sehol sem hétköznapi dolog. Na jó, talán az elfeknél, de ez most nem számít. Bárki más számára, aki nem használja, idegennek tűnik...

- Ezt már az elején elfogadtam...

- Elfogadtad, de nem értetted meg. Nem is teheted, néha még magam sem értem.

- Emily... Nem szükséges védened.

- Had mondjam végig! – erősködött Brook. Coulson elismervén, hogy többször a szavába vágott, bólintott. – Amit nem értünk, attól részben tartunk is és ez könnyen félelemmé válhat. Érthető, ha megijedtél.

- Nem félek tőled – bizonygatta Phil, és megszorította a lány kezét.

- Tőlem nem, de a mágiától igen – fogta meg Emily a másik kezét is, miközben egyszer sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. – Akkor túl fáradt voltam, hogy megértsem, de már nem haragszom. Mellesleg sosem tudtam sokáig haragudni rád, hisz tudod. Rosszul esett, hogy úgy éreztem, egy percre elbizonytalanodtál velem kapcsolatban, holott, ha nem lennék meridián, én is bizonyára hasonlóan reagálnék a komolyabb varázslatokra.

- Elfogadod mások hibáit, ezt mindig is értékeltem benned – sóhajtotta az Ügynök.

- Te is így teszel.

- Mégis fáj bevallanom, hogy valóban ...meginogtam.

- Mondtam már, hogy megértem.

- Nem könnyítettem meg neked a harcot, holott már jó ideje küzdöttél. Sajnálom. Támogatnom kellett volna, bármit és bárhogy is teszed.

A lány megelégelte főnöke önostromlását, és jobb kezét újból vállára csúsztatta.

- Most itt vagy, nem? Tehát még mindig támogatsz. – Coulson megdöbbenve nagyvonalúságán fürkészte az arcát. Emily folytatta. – Az, hogy bevallottad mit érzel, sokkal többet jelent, mint ha tagadnád. Vagyis őszintén kitartasz mellettem. Hálásabb nem is lehetnék neked. – Az Ügynök erre már nem tudott semmit mondani, elérzékenyülten, némileg megkönnyebbülve ölelte át újból a lányt pár pillanatra. – Csak egyvalamit árulj el! – szólalt meg Emily halkan, eleresztve őt.

- Mégpedig?

- Még mindig tartasz az erőmtől?

Coulson nagyot nyelt, ami önmagában választ adott a lány kérdésére. Emily arcán némi aggodalom jelent meg, mivel átérezte a férfi félelmét, és segíteni szeretett volna neki feldolgozni, de ezt Phil először félreértelmezte.

- Bocsáss meg! – kérte az Ügynök azonnal, majd a lányon eluralkodó határozottságot látva hátrálni kezdett. – Jobb, ha megyek...

- Phil! – rázta a fejét Emily értetlenül, és utána lendült.

- Indulnunk kell... – magyarázta Coulson, bár nemigen volt kedve újabb unalmas papírmunkához a Központban. Képtelen volt tökéletesen uralkodni felszínre törő rettegésén. Már épp elérte volna a beltéri néhány lépcsősor alját, amikor Emily beérte, és megragadta a csuklóját, majd határozottan a szemébe nézett.

- Indulnod?!

Érdekes módon a kis jelenetnek nem voltak szemtanúi, mindenki más jól elvolt a maga dolgával. Phil arcán leplezni próbált félelem jelent meg.

- Emily, kérlek...! – Szinte már könyörgött. Tényleg nem tudta, mi ütött belé. Talán újra a korábbi rémület.

A lány viszont méltatlankodva bámult rá, majd kínjában elnevette magát. Színpadiasan eleresztette a férfi kezét, és hátrált néhány lépést.

- Olyan... bolond vagy, Phil! – mondta végül a lány. Ahogy várta, az Ügynökben felszínre törtek az emlékek, amikor egymással szórakoztak, s máris kevésbé remegett. Újra megbánás jelen meg arcán.

- Bolond vagyok – ismerte be, és nagyot sóhajtva közelebb lépett a lányhoz.

- Elmondok neked valamit – jelentette ki Emily, mire Phil immár minden figyelmét neki szentelte. – Mágiával végezni valakivel az aurán keresztül nem könnyebb, mint szemtől szembe meghúzni a ravaszt. Sőt. Akkor legalább fennáll a hiba lehetősége. Ilyen döntést meghozni... borzasztóan nehéz, így elhiheted, ha valaki, én nem fogok visszaélni vele. Téged vagy bármely barátomat pedig... – mélyet sóhajtott, - sohasem bántanálak.

- Tudom – zihálta Phil, és jobb kezével megérintette a lány arcát, majd lassan végigsimított rajta, bizalma jeléül. – Tudom, hogy nem tennéd. Senki másnál nem lenne jobb helyen ez a képesség, én csak...

- Tudom – felelte a lány türelmesen, és az arcát érintő kézre helyezte sajátját. – Nem kell újból elnézést kérned.

- Azzal sok időt spórolnék.

Elnevették magukat, eredményképpen Phil idegessége is csillapodott kicsit. Majd a lány javaslatára leültek az ablakhoz közeli franciaágy végére, és kifújták magukat.

- Szóval tényleg elmész? Mármint nélkülem? – kérdezte a lány témát váltva, szomorúan.

- Muszáj – sóhajtotta Phil, és most Emily vállára helyezte meleg tenyerét. – Fury-nak szüksége van rám, a Bosszúállóknak viszont...

- Mindig szükségünk lesz rád!

- Nem feltétlenül a közvetlen közeletekben. Steve jobban elbír a csapattal.

Emily-nek egyet kellett értenie, mert habár mindketten jó vezetők, a Kapitány mégis képes arra, amire Phil nehezen. Ha szükséges, fizikai eszközökkel is megfékezni a csapat egy-egy kontroll vesztett tagját.

- Hiányozni fogsz – mondta végül kedvevesztetten.

- Te is nekem – mosolyodott el Phil, hosszú idő óta először őszintén. - De tudnod kell, hogy ettől még semmi sem változik köztünk. Ha parancsokat nem is, tanácsot bármikor szívesen adok. Nyugodtan hívj fel, vagy keress meg, ha szükséged van rám.

- Így fogok tenni! – élt az ajánlattal a lány. A kapcsolat tartása némileg enyhítette a búcsú bánatát. – Köszönöm, hogy számíthatok rád.

- Ez csak természetes, kedves. Attól hogy távolabbi munkakörbe kerülünk, nem szűnik meg, amiket korábban ígértem. – Melegen a lány szemébe nézett.

- De te is számíthatsz rám, Phil – biztosította Emily, immár teljes mértékben megkönnyebbülve, hogy barátja – mert ezentúl így fog gondolni rá, - láthatóan kezd megbékélni új varázslatával és leszámol félelmével. – Bármikor, bármiben szükséged van a segítségemre, csak üzenj, vagy keress meg! Te úgyis mindig tudod, hogy lehet megtalálni az embereket.

Phil hálásan rámosolygott. Úgy tűnt, mostanra igazán kiismerték egymást, s tudták, e kijelentések nélkül is számíthattak volna egymásra a jövőben.

- Megkereslek – ígérte az Ügynök.

...

Emily-n hirtelen furcsa, de mégsem teljesen szokatlan érzés lett úrrá. Hatalmas energialöket, de sokkal szárazabb, nem annyira összetett, mint egy másik mágusé. Valószínűleg természetes eredetű. _De mi volt ez, mégis?_ – csodálkozott, ahogy magába fogadta az energiát. Még csak le sem kellett vezetnie a felesleget, ahogy Lokinak. Eldöntötte magában, hogy később rákérdez szerelménél a dologra, mert ő is biztos érezte.

- Mielőtt indulnék – mondta Phil, aki mit sem érzékelt a dologból, - tudnom kell, hogy jól vagy-e. Kimerültnek és összetörtnek tűntél, már minden rendben?

- Most már igen – bizonygatta a lány. Hangjából viszont akaratlanul is kiérződött a délutáni izgalom.

- Most már? – aggodalmaskodott Phil. – Mégis mi történt?

- Kicsit rosszul lettem – vallotta be a lány. Nem akart hazudni, mert tudta, Phil már úgy sem éri be az igazságnál kevesebbel.

- Megsérültél?! Már begyógyult?! Mutasd!

- Igen, de Bruce és Loki segítettek, ahogy Natashán is.

- Valóban, Natasha hála az égnek rendbe jött, amiért köszönettel tartozunk nekik. De ezek szerint súlyosak voltak a sérüléseid... – következtette Phil egyre aggodalmasabban. – Sejthettem volna, hogy nem mind az ellenség vére volt! – szidta ismét magát. – Mi történt? – faggatta tovább.

- A katonák nem csak Tashát vágták neki valaminek. Engem és Lokit többször is a falnak vagy egyéb márványdolgokhoz csaptak. Eltört pár..., és a gyomrom is... – Emily próbálta elhallgatni a durva részeket.

- Tessék?! – Phil egyre idegesebben vette szemügyre a lány minden testrészét, aki tovább győzködte, nem sok eredménnyel, hogy sérülései már rendbe jöttek, ha nem is önerejéből, mert ahhoz túl gyenge volt. Végül Bruce, aki meghallotta a vitát, kénytelen volt beszállni, és részletesen elmondani az Ügynöknek, hogy mi volt Tashával és Emily-vel, és miért nem kórházban fekszenek, amikor eltörtek a csontjaik és komolyabb sérüléseik voltak. Egy részletet sem tudott kihagyni.

- Örülök, hogy már jól vagy – sóhajtotta végül Phil és utoljára megölelte a lányt. – Legközelebb vigyázz jobban magadra! – utasította, de csak a törődés szólt belőle.

- Megpróbálok – mosolyogta Brook.

- Neked pedig köszönöm – fordult Phil Banner-höz, aki határozottan bólintott. – Ha te és Loki nem lettetek volna ott velük... Ezek után is gondoskodsz a csapatról?

Bruce újból bólintott.

- Számíthatsz rám. Jó utat!

- Vigyázz magatokra, Phil! – kérte most Emily. Búcsúzásul még csak megölelték egymást, majd az Ügynök, mielőtt elrángatta volna a felesezésbe igencsak belejött Fury-t a bárpulttól, még tett egy kitérőt az erkélyre. Emily és Bruce úgy döntöttek, együtt nézik tovább a híradót.

**...**

Miután Natasháéktól is elköszönt, Coulson a csillagokat fürkésző Loki mögé lépett.

- Újabb jótanács? – gúnyolódott vele a Herceg anélkül, hogy megfordult volna.

Az Ügynök elengedte füle mellett a megjegyzést, és inkább közös témát keresett, mielőtt a lényegre tér.

- Sok mindent mutatnak? – kérdezte, mialatt a fekete hajú mellé lépett és ő is felnézett az égre.

- Micsodák?

- A csillagok.

- Csupán a galaxis egy részét, semmi különös. Asgard és Vanaheim Midgard ezen pontjáról nézve felettünk van, Nieflheim a horizont vonalában, jelenleg délnyugatra. A többi Világ csillagai erről a helyről nem látszanak – magyarázta a Varázsló unottan, mint aki kisujjból kirázza a galaxisbeli tájékozódást, de Philt érthetően így is lenyűgözte a dolog.

- Igazán érdekes.

- Mit akarsz? – tért Loki udvariatlanul a lényegre. „Barátja" szerencsére most sem vette magára.

- Csak megköszönni, amit a lányokért, és mindünkért tettél. Leköteleztél.

- Nem először.

- Hálás vagyok.

- Ahogy akarod. Van okod rá – folytatta közönyösségét a Mágus..

- Nekem most mennem kell, ezután ritkábban találkozunk – jelentette ki Coulson. Legbelül próbálta megérteni, miért kell Lokinak megint ilyen undoknak lennie. Talán aggódik valami miatt? Úgy döntött, inkább nem neheztel rá, azzal amúgy sem menne semmire. A jötun nem szólt semmit, tovább figyelte ravasz, zöld szemeivel, így folytatta. – Ez talán nem kölcsönös, de a szigeten úgy érzem, megismertelek annyira, hogy bízzak benned. Ha te is így teszed, és valamiben szükséged lenne a segítségemre, keress meg. Mindenesetre még látjuk egymást!

Először arra számított, hogy Loki majd felhúzott orral semmibe veszi az ajánlatát, mégis úgy érezte helyesnek, ha felajánlja. Nem kellett csalódnia, bár számított rá. A Mágus most először vetette le unott arckifejezését és mutatott némi barátságosságot. Ez először annyira meglepte az Ügynököt, hogy ő is elvesztette pókerarcát, és hatalmába kerítette a megkönnyebbülés.

- A helyzet az, Philip, hogy minden idegesítő tulajdonságod ellenére, én is megkedveltelek – válaszolta Loki. – Ha úgy alakul, élek majd az ajánlatoddal. Cserébe had adjak egy tanácsot!

- Mégpedig? – kérdezte az Ügynök megilletődve.

- Ha nélkülünk kerülnétek szembe újabb szuperhalandókkal, amit nem ajánlok, de abban az esetben ne csesszétek el! A jég ésszerűnek tűnhet, de csak lelassítja őket, már ha van elég erős fagyasztó gépetek. Erős fémmel a szívüket célozzátok, ne a fejüket! – javasolta Loki, tapasztalatból beszélve. - A robbanás kulcsa ugyanis egy végső, erélyes szívdobbanás, nem pedig más irányítás. Ha sikerült őket leállítani, vigyázzatok a holttestekkel, további veszélyt rejtenek magukban!

- Már ma kiismerted őket? – csodálkozott Phil. A fekete bólintott, kivételesen minden fennhéjázás nélkül. – Ez esetben köszönöm a tanácsot. Sokat segítettél.

- Vigyázz magadra, Philip! – búcsúzott Loki. – Emily nem viselné el, ha bármi bajod esne.

- Te is! – felelte az Ügynök, és otthagyta az erkélyt. Legbelül sejtette, hogy Loki, ha csak csekély mértékben is, de nem csupán Emily miatt mondta, amit mondott.

Felszedte Fury-t a bárnál, elköszöntek Steve-től és Thor tól, és már ott sem voltak. SHIELD ügynökhöz híven érzelmekkel vagy piával tele, nem lassította őket semmi. Húsz perc múlva már egy szervezeti repülőgépen ültek, elhagyva Los Angeles légkörét, Washington felé szállva.

**...**

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és szokásos kimért stílusában visszavonult a társalgóba. Az Ügynök már-már barátként bánik vele, ám ami még érdekesebb, hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös. Nem tudta, hogy ennek most örülnie kellene-e, vagy továbbra is saját puhaságát szidnia. Amikor meglátta Emily-t, azonban minden kétsége elillant. A lány kedvesen mosolygott rá a kanapéról, amint belépett a helyiségbe. Barna szemeiben mégis némi csillogó fájdalmat vélt felfedezni. Látta, hogy meg akarja szólítani, de torkán akad a szó, így ő tette meg az első lépést.

- Mi a baj, drágám? – érintette meg selymes, barna haját. Lágy hangon suttogott, mialatt Em és Bruce közé férkőzött a fekete ülőalkalmatosságon. Utóbbi annyira el volt foglalva a focival, hogy alig reagált jelenlétére. – Tán nem dobott fel téged is a szupernóva utolsó energiáinak érkezése?

_Szóval az volt az előbbi szokatlanul erős mező, amit érzékeltem _– tisztázta magában Emily. Ettől függetlenül nehezére esett megszólalni, annyira hatalmába kerítette a volt főnökétől vett búcsú bánata. A mágus kedves szavainak és kellemesen nyugtató érintésének hatására végül ennyit mondott, erőtlenül:

- Elment...

- Tudom – felelte Loki, a vártnál is több megértéssel. Jobb kezével beletúrt kedvese hajába, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézhessen, a másikkal könnyeit törölte le. – És azt is, hogy nem most láttuk utoljára.

- Tudom – mondta most a lány, szipogva. – De annyira más lesz így...

- Mit szólnál, ha inkább lefeküdnénk? Késő van, nehéz nap áll mögöttünk...

- Ez szerintem is remek ötlet! – szólt közbe Bruce. A pár csodálkozva kapta felé tekintetét.

- Te „itt" vagy? – döbbent meg Emily.

- Ugyan, csak foci... – legyintett a Doktor. Loki vállat vont, inkább megtartva magának „Számomra úgy tűnt, jobban érdekel az az ostoba labdakergetés, mint az életed" beszólását.

- Ha te mondod... – értett egyet végül.

- Hiányozni fog, de mindenkinek jobb lesz így – magyarázta Banner atyáskodva kolléganőjének. – Az ő képesítése mégsem szuperhősök huszonnégy órás felügyeletéről szól.

- Pedig elég jól csinálta, hukk, és ezt én mondom! – csatlakozott Stark is, aki egy üveg Whiskey-t tartott a kezében, elmaradhatatlanul.

- Mennyit akarsz még ma inni?! – sóhajtotta Bruce helytelenítően.

- Amennyi belém fér! – rántott vállán a Zseni. – Te meg csak ne aggódj az aktakukac miatt, jól meglesz a kommandósaival, hukk – fordult Brook-hoz, - és a „különleges" esetek kivizsgálásával. Hukk... Már ha vannak még nálunk különlegesebbek...

- A többiek jól mondják – értett egyet most Emily érdekében velük Loki, majd felállt, és megpróbálta magával húzni a lányt is. – Gyere, aludjunk, míg van szabad háló!

- Legyen – adta be végül a derekát a lány. – Köszönöm, srácok – nézett a Doktorra és Tony-ra, akik nagyban szemeztek a pia miatt, ám akkor egy pillanatra kedvesen a lányra mosolyogtak. – Jó éjt!

Loki nem is várt tovább, a távolabbi hálóba vezette a lányt és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. A másik szobát Tasha és Clint foglalták be. Úgy tűnt, a többi négy bosszúálló a nappaliba száműzetett.

...

- Aludj jól, édes! – lehelt utolsó csókot Emily homlokára a fekete hajú ex-herceg, majd mellé feküdt az ágyban.

- Lehetetlent kérsz... – válaszolta a lány, és szomorú tekintettel kémlelte tovább a plafont, amiből nem sok látszott a félhomályban, csupán a csillár, és a szegélyek. Nem tudta, képes lesz-e megszokni az új helyzetet, amiben nem lesz ott mellette Phil, hogy mindenben segítse.

_De három évig el voltam egyedül_ – vetődött fel magában újra a gondolat. Alig több mint két hete erre hivatkozva kívánt elfutni a konfliktusok elől. Akkor még nem jött el az ideje, hogy búcsút vegyen a SHIELD-től, ám most... Most talán itt az ideje, hogy új életet kezdjen, folyton-folyvást ámuldozó és ijedező ügynökök helyett hozzá hasonló különleges képességű személyek között. Ők talán sokkal jobban megértik majd, ami vele történik.

Phil kivétel volt, megértette. De Phil egy bizonyos határon túl már nem tudott segíteni az erejével kapcsolatban. Azt sem tudta, hogy mágiáról van szó. Egyik SHIELD-es sem volt képes tökéletesen kizárni a lehetőséget, hogy az ereje nem természetes, és semmilyen technikai vívmánynak, vagy tiltott technológiának, atomreakciónak sincs köze hozzá. Loki volt az első, aki biztosította róla, hogy a képessége, ami vele született, sorsszerű volt, s nem véletlen. Nem tudományos véletlen. Hiába mondta Phil is, hogy Ő teszi az Erőt, és nem fordítva, azt, hogy Ő és az Erő elválaszthatatlanok, ugyan azok, Loki verte az elméjébe.

Phil Coulson nagyszerű főnök, barát és mentor volt, sokat tanított neki az életről, mellette állt, támogatta, segítette őt, számíthatott rá, amiért Emily örökké hálás lesz neki, de... De Phil nem tehette meg, és soha nem is tehetné, amire Loki már az első szigeten töltött nap képes volt: elrabolni a szívét, végzetesen rabul ejteni, ám cserébe beavatni csodás képessége, közös képességük minden rejtelmébe. Loki volt az, aki először felvilágosította, hogy amit művel, az bizony a mágia magas foka. Az, aki segített túllépni fizikai és szellemi határain. Loki volt az, aki segíthet neki átélni az Energia legmélyebb valóját, és Ő az, akivel feltétel nélkül leélné az életét.

Coulson csupán egy időszak volt az életében, izgalmas és kellemes időszak, ami örök nyomot hagy, de most úgy érezte, már biztos volt benne..., a végzete mást diktál. Másvalakit rendel mellé. Azt a személyt, akivel már puszta aurájuk is vonzza egymást, aki ebben a pillanatban is mellette fekszik és minden erejével próbálja jobb kedvre deríteni. Lauffy fia, Odin fogadott fia, Asgard hercege, az Udvar fekete báránya, Midgard ex-hódítója, a Bosszúállók ex-ellenfele/jelenlegi szövetségese és az ő társa. Loki.

Emily nagy levegőt vett, majd azt lassan kifújva hagyta, hogy arcán a bánat helyét újult izgalom vegye át, s ajkai lágy mosolyra húzódjanak. A férfi felé fordult, aki korábbi példáját követve szintén a plafon egyre unalmasabb árnyékait tanulmányozta, és végigsimított éjfekete haján.

- Mi az, kislány? – vigyorodott el a Mágus kedvesen. – Valami huncutságot tervezel?

- Nem én! – védekezett a lány hamar, komolytalanul, majd kimértebben folytatta. – Csupán annyi, hogy talán mégiscsak jól alszok majd ma éjjel... Örülök, hogy veled hozott össze a sors.

- Nálam jobban senki sem örül! – jelentette ki Loki és viccből elkezdte csiklandozni a lányt. Emily boldogan sikított fel.

**...**

Egy fiatal lány buja sikításának, egy ravasz férfi pajzán nevetésének, egy másik erőteljes, teljesíteni akarásból fakadó mély nyögéseinek és egy jó kondiban levő nő vad, unszoló kiáltásainak elegye töltötte be a lakosztály társalgóját, amihez még hozzájárult egy áz harcos öblögetése – természetesen nem szájvízzel, - és egy volt katona jóízű nevetése társa alkoholimádatán.

- Na, mit szólsz, jól kimaradunk a buliból! – vetette oda Stark Bannernek, aki már valami unalmas történelmi dokumentumfilmen szendergett.

- Ha jól látom, ez közel a tízedik üveg a kezedben ma este – felelte a göndör hajó unottan.

- Nem, nem, én a „társasjátékra" céloztam! – erősködött Tony.

- Kártyáztuk a bárban – ásította Bruce, direkt félreértve a célzást.

- Na, én keresek egy ribit! – határozta el a Playboy, de alig állt fel, megszédült, és orral a szőnyegre esett. A pia már jól beütött neki, így reggelig fel sem kelt volna onnan, ha barátjának nem esik meg a szíve rajta, és vonszolja el az egyik társalgóban elhelyezett ágyig.

- Aludj, te alkoholista! – mormogta Bruce. – Elleszek én a kanapén is, csak néznem ne kelljen, ahogy örömlányokat hurcolsz fel ide...

Tony még motyogott valamit a külföldi csajokról és egy volt Kubai kalandjáról, majd kifeküdt. Hamar Thor és Steve is elterültek a másik ágyon. Thor hanyatt, de úgy, hogy törzse lelógott a matracról és a feje a szőnyegen volt, Steve pedig azon térdelt és karjaival támasztotta alá az ágyon nyugvó fejét. A Doktor csak sóhajtott egy újat, kinyomta a TV-t, leoltotta a lámpákat, és csatlakozott az alvók népes táborához.

**...**

Mégis voltak az Államokban, ahogy mindig, akik le sem hunyták szemüket azon az éjjel. A Centipede emberei szokás szerint elfoglaltak voltak. Egy Lola nevű lány képességét tesztelték, akinek különféle használati tárgyakat kellett felrobbantania, és egyre növekvő vastagságú falakon átsétálnia. Csak miután már a végletekig hajszolta magát, és egy pohár vízért könyörgött hajcsárainak, jutott a lehetőséghez, hogy pár szólt váltson imádott kistestvérével. Hamar elvették tőle a telefont, el sem búcsúzhatott. Miért is tehette volna?

A labor fehér neonlámpái vakítóan tűztek az arcába, még így is, hogy odakint nehéz sötétség kerítette hatalmába a nagy alma városát. A fehér, tükröződő fóliákkal körbevett belső tér pedig még tovább fokozta a kínzó fényességet. Marvin ártatlan hangocskájának utolsó foszlányaiba ideges, sürgető parancsolgatás vegyült Raina egy emberének jóvoltából, nem is említve a rengeteg gép pittyegését, amin az energiáit bemérni próbáló tudósok dolgoztak.

Könnyek gyűltek zafírkék szemeibe, ahogy ráébredt, hogy ez még mind csak a kezdet. Lola már tudta jól, hogy esély van rá, meg sem éli a napot, hogy öccsét újra lássa. Most még csak az erejét próbálják mérni, de mennyi időbe telik, még drótokat kötnek rá, a vérén és más szövetein kísérleteznek, ő rajta kísérleteznek, vagy akár meg is ölik balesetből? De mégsem, hiszen még kell nekik. Megkínozzák, majd még rondább dolgokra kényszerítik. Bűntényekre. Mentálisan is terrorban tartják. Ami pedig a legrosszabb, hogy ő ez ellen nem tehet semmit. Nem menekülhet, nem mondhat ellent, mert azzal Marvin életét veszélyezteti.

Ha pedig már odáig jut, hogy a SHIELD ellen kell harcolnia a Százlábúért, ha tűzvonalba kerül, vége. Egész biztos, hogy egy gránát, vagy egy jól célzott golyó a vesztét okozza. Még ha ki is védi a nagyját, képtelenség, hogy végül a főnökei győzzenek. Nem, a rossz nem győzhet, ezt érezte a lelke mélyén. S mivel őt a gonosz tartotta sakkban, így neki is vesznie kellesz, velük együtt. Meghal, a katonák megölik, mielőtt újra láthatná Marvint, de nincs mit tenni. Ha csak egy perccel is meghosszabbíthatja öccse életét, azért bármire képes. Hogy mi lesz a fiúval, ha ő meghal? Arra pedig gondolni sem akart.

- Loren! Loren, állj már fel, mielőtt odanősz ahhoz a székhez! – ordított rá Rob, a kis virágos ribanc embere, újfent.

- Elfáradtam, had pihenjek még egy percet! – könyörögte a lány elfúló hangon. Barna tincsei és fehér blúza nedvesen tapadtak bőréhez. Amikor Raina néhány órája felhívta éjszakai munkahelyén, nem számított rá, hogy hajnalig kínozni fogják.

- Ha feküdni akarsz, feküdj a műtőágyra, Raina úgyis éppen keres valakit, akin a továbbfejlesztett szérummal kísérletezhet! – felelte a férfi leplezetlen rosszindulattal.

- Nekem már vannak képességim, kösz – sziszegte vissza Lola felháborodottan, legbelül rettegve a ténytől, hogy egyszer ennek ellenére talán ő kerül az asztalra, és nem egy random ember, akit az utcán szed össze a Virágos. Volt szerencséje ugyanis azoknak a szerencsétlen alanyoknak a nyögéseit hallgatni a szomszédos helyiségből.

- Akkor nyomás a gyakorlókörbe, és folytasd a robbantásokat! – A tudósok a műszerek érzékelőit félkörben helyezték, el, amibe ha az alany beállt, könnyen be tudták mérni az energiáit. Lolának innen kellett a közelben elhelyezett tárgyakra koncentrálnia. A falakkal másik helyiségben kísérleteztek.

- Megyek már! – mordult fel a lány és kelletlenül a körig caplatott. Épp emelte is volna karját a soron következő őskori porszívóra, amikor egy fehér köpenyt viselő, vörös hajó doktornő lépett a műszaki laborba.

- Mi történt? – dörrent rá Rob. – Épp benne vagyunk valamiben!

A vörös oda sem figyelve rá, Lolára nézett.

- A szérum fejlesztését ideiglenesen szüneteltetjük, hogy folytassuk a meridiánok kutatását. Ehhez a véredre van szükségünk! Szóval most velem jössz! – jelentette ki határozottan. Semmi „ha neked úgy jó", vagy „kérlek, tarts velem".

Lola gyomra ösztönösen rándult össze, gombóccal a torkában nyeldekelt. _Tehát már most elkezdik..._ Marvin ide vagy oda, saját magát megtagadva elmenekült volna innen azonnal, ha lett volna rá lehetősége. De ennyi akadályon, amivel itt, a raktárépület közepén körül volt véve, még sosem halad át egyszerre, és az őrök is kétségbeejtően sokan voltak. Ha akarta, ha nem, végig kellett csinálnia, amit vártak tőle, és talán szerencsésebb „önszántából", mint ha megvárja, amíg kényszerítik. De nem akarta, hogy lássák rajta a rettegést. Arcára unott közömbösséget erőltetve fordult a türelmetlen kutatónő felé.

- Hát persze – felelte flegmán, és csak azért is kimérten indult a vele közel egy magas, harmincas nő felé. Az viszont így is megragadta a karját, és elkezdte egy távolabbi laborhelyiség felé vonszolni.

A folyosókon haladva egyre inkább nőtt benne a feszültség és félelem, ami tetőfokára hágott, amikor a nő egy orvosinak kinéző szobába rántotta maga után, majd bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. A fertőtlenítő szagú helyiségben még Raina és testőre, John tartózkodott. Szintén semmi esély a futásra. Ekkor észrevette a szoba közepén álló, szíjakkal ellátott fehér széket, és a közeli asztalon lévő különféle orvosi eszközöket, többek között tűket, műanyag csöveket, üres és színes folyadékkal teli tasakokat. Akaratlanul is megdermedtek a lábai.

- Ne aggódj, a szíjak nem neked vannak – hallotta maga mellett Raina negédes hangját, aki valahogy melléjük került. Megfogta a másik karját, és a vörössel együtt vezették beljebb, majd nyomták bele a székbe, amit félig fekvő helyzetbe állítottak. Még mindig nem tudott megszólalni, csak bizonytalanul, halálra rémülten pislogott. – Három és fél deci vér, csupán ennyire van szükségünk – „próbálta" nyugtatni Raina.

- Egyelőre! – tette hozzá érzéketlenül a vörös doktornő, aki ezalatt elkezdte leszíjazni a lány bal csuklóját és felkarját a szék kéztámaszához.

- Na, de... de! – kapkodta a fejét Lola ijedten, hangja szinte elveszett az éterben. – Azt mondtad, hogy...!

- Csak az egyik karod, a biztonság kedvéért... – folytatta a Virágos az édeskedést, miközben kollégája már a blúzának bal ujját tűrte fel, egészen a válláig. Lola most még a Waldorf anyag gyűröttségéért sem volt képes reklamálni.

- De én nem..., nem akarom! – ellenkezett a lány, mikor újra ki tudott préselni néhány szót a torkán. A vörös most egy szövet pánttal szorította el leszíjazott karjának tetejét. – Nem! – nyögte elfúló hangon, de Raina ekkor megragadta a magasba lendült jobb karját, és jobb csuklóját is a székhez szíjazta. – Engedj el! – követelte Lola remegve, bár tudta, hiába.

- Nem akartam ezt, ne kényszeríts, hogy tovább menjek! – figyelmeztette Raina. Átvette az alkoholos vattát kollégájától, és ő fertőtlenített le a lány bal karjának hajlatát.

- Micsodát?! Csak engedjetek el, és bármit megteszek... bármit! – kiabálta vergődve. Azok persze nem törődtek vele, a vörös felrakta egy mozgó állványra az üres tasakot, amibe a vérét szánták, és egy csövet csatlakoztatott hozzá, ahhoz pedig egy nem csekély méretű tűt... – NE!

- Ne mozogj többet, vagy teljesen oda szíjazlak! – figyelmeztette Raina. – Vedd úgy, mint egy véradást... a tudománynak felajánlva.

- Ez nem tudomány, amit csináltok, hanem őrültség! – sziszegte a lány, de mérgelődése fájdalmas nyögéssé váltott, ahogy egy kemény tű vágta át bőrét, és hatolt a vénájába. Megfeszült a székben. Raina „barátnője" nem hezitált sokat, és jó mélyen belenyomta azt, majd többszörös kötéssel rögzítette a karjában, nehogy idő előtt kiessen onnan. – Neh, ehz fájh...! – sóhajtotta, mert az idegen, hűvös fém meglehetősen kellemetlen érzést okozott, ami természetesen hidegen hagyta Raináékat. Ők izgalommal nézték, amit a lány émelygő fájdalommal, ahogy testéből vörös folyadék lép a vékony műanyag csőbe, majd kezdi feltölteni a tasakot. Kétségbeesetten kezdett forgolódni.

- Ha tovább folytatod ezt, kipróbálom rajtad a legújabb nyugtatónkat! – szólalt meg most a vörös.

Lola ezután nem mozgolódott többet, csupán csendben folyatta könnyeit és szidta biológiai apját, aki annak idején elhagyta őket. _Ha nem tette volna, talán mindez sosem történt volna meg._ De ezen már végigzongorázott egyszer, az apjának ehhez semmi köze! _De akkor is!_ A tű égeti a karját... Talán a reménytelen helyzet az, ami mégis Hozzá vezeti gondolatait. Mert Lola most közelebb érezte magához apját, mint bármikor. Úgy érezte, a dühön kívül, hogy talán még sincs minden veszve...

Lelkének egy része a kétségbeesés mélypontján azt súgta neki, az apja nem hagyta el őt örökre. Hogy nem felejtette el őt, s habár sosem tudott róla, keresni fogja, kutatni utána, minden áron, és egyszer... Egyszer rá fog találni, egyesülni fognak, egy család lesznek, és ennek az egész őrületnek vége lesz...! Marvin is velük lesz, boldogok lesznek, nem lesz több kínlódás.

Megrázta magát, és próbálta elűzni szeméből a makacs könnyeket, miközben fájdalmasan elmosolyodott saját ostobaságán. Mégis miket képzel itt?! Marvin bezárva, neki egy méretes tű a karjában, a remény pedig sehol?! Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy ha az apja a „jófiúknak" is dolgozik, akkor sem menti meg őt, esetleg pont sosem ismert apja lesz az, aki végez vele, mint az ellenség bábjával. Újból megrázta a fejét – _micsoda irónia lenne_.

De mégis... az a makacs hang csak nem nyugodott. _Meg fog találni..._ – suttogta folyton idegesítően magabiztos, reménytől telített hangszínben. – _Meg fog találni, csak tartsd nyitva a szíved..._

...

Fury Igazgató és immár teljes munkaidős ügynöke, Coulson kétórányira voltak Washington-tól, tizenegyezer méter magasságban. A fekete férfi kissé elszundított magángépe kényelmes bőrülésében, mialatt Phil az éjszakai eget kezdte szemlélni egy lekerekített szélű kabinablakon keresztül. Az utastérben már nem égtek a lámpák, hogy Nick aludni tudjon, így a csillagokat még jobban lehetett látni. Azaz lehetett volna, ha nem lett volna beborulva az ég az ország ezen északkeleti területén.

Coulson sokáig fürkészte a sötétszürke felhőket, míg azok egyszer távolodni kezdtek, szabaddá téve az égbolt egy kicsiny részét. A kis résben egyetlen, mégis három másikkal felérő fényű csillag ragyogott fel. _Milyen szép..._ – gondolta a férfi, de akkor villámként hasított bele a gondolat. _A lánya! Van egy lánya!_ Valamiért akkor egy pillanat erejéig biztos volt benne. Sőt, még valamiben, valami sokkal fontosabban is biztos volt: a lány bajban vagy, méghozzá olyan bajban, amiből képtelen egyedül kimászni. Talán az élete is veszélyben van.

A csillag tovább csillogott, ami megmagyarázhatatlan büszkeséggel öntötte el az ügynököt, ám lassan a felhők visszahúzódtak, és újból nem volt más, csupán a komor, árnyékos sötétség. Ekkor az a különös kapcsolat, ami valahogy az aurák távoli érintkezésén keresztül létrejött a két személy között, megszűnt. Nem érezték egymás jelenlétét többé. De az ismeretlen családtagok közötti kötelék mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy maradandó nyomot hagyjon benne. Bár nem értette, elhatározta, hogy keresni fogja a lányt.

Lehet, őrültség, de nem hagyhatja annyiban! Valahogy megkeresi Őt, és segít neki, hisz ez az egész álomszerű érzés egy segélykiáltásnak tűnt. Szinte érezte a másik fájdalmát és kétségbeesését, aggódását egy harmadik személy iránt. Fogalma sem volt, Isteni erő, vagy erős varázslat, esetleg mindkettő, ami erre a belátásra juttatta, de megértette, ideje eleget tenni atyai kötelességeinek. Csak azt nem tudta, a leendő rengeteg kötelességében hogy kerítsen időt a keresésre, és hol kezdje a keresést. Él még egyáltalán egykori szerelme...?

**...**

Másnap reggel, LA-ben, a _The Beverly_ _Hill's _legfelső lakosztályának nappalijában:

- Na, indulhatunk NYC-be, srácok?! – kiáltotta el magát Tony indulásra készen, elnyomva magában minden másnaposságát, hálát adva Bruce-nak, amiért nem hagyta az este prostik után járni, így annak az esélye is megszűnt, hogy ma fura dolgokat találjon a lakosztályban, mondjuk egy... – Szerencsére egy tigris sem volt a fürdőben, így kártalanítás nélkül távozhatunk!

- Bejön ez az utalás – nevette Emily, s olyan jó kedve volt, mintha kicserélték volna. – Induljunk!

- Hajrá! – helyeselt Clint és Tasha szinte egymás szavába vágva. Az ő éjszakájuk is jól telhetett...

- Gyerünk! – kiáltotta Thor is. – Számos fogás vár még ránk Gomer barátunknál!

Ezen mind elnevették magukat.

- Ideje indulnunk – értett egyet elődeivel Bruce.

- Gyerünk, csipet-csapat! Szedelőzködjetek! – utasította csapatát a Kapitány, megpróbálva poénosnak lenni. Hát, valóban nagy nevetéshullám lett a reakció.

- Ennél régimódibban nem is fogalmazhattál volna, pajtás – veregette meg a vállát Tony. – De mi így szeretünk.

- Ez a lényeg! – mosolyogta Steve frissen és üdén. – Szóval, Lok? – karolta át túlontúl bizalmaskodóan a Mágus vállát. – Velünk jössz várost nézni?

Loki nem adta meg neki az örömöt, hogy drámaian megsértődik a gesztuson, inkább jó erősen visszakarolta a szőkét és magához szorította, mire Steve csak nevetett egy sort kínjában.

- Forrásaim szerint, sokkal inkább idióta hősködés céljából vesszük az irányt az ál főváros felé – válaszolta Loki zavarba ejtő természetességgel.

- És a másik régimódi! – vigyorogta Clint.

- Tetszik ez a lelkesedés! – felelte viszont Steve, küszködve fekete hajú „barátja" szorításával.

Újabb nevetés következett, majd nemsokára elindultak Tony magángépéhez, amit Jarvis repített oda nekik az éjjel. Hogy a pozitív kalandokon kívül milyen drámák és megmérettetések várnak még rájuk a jövőben, mind New York-ban, mind a Világ más pontjain, azt nem is sejtették. Az elkövetkező, egyes ismerőseiket közelről érintő, családi konfliktusokról pedig fogalmuk sem volt. Csupán egyvalamiben voltak egytől egyik biztosak:

Ez még csak a kezdet, hosszú út vár rájuk..., de ezt az utat együtt járják végig.

...


End file.
